Tous les secrets dorment sous leur manteau d'hiver
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE.Le rôle d'espion de Snape découvert, Hermione, Auror d'élite, est envoyée à Poudlard pour le protéger.Pendant ce temps, Harry est bizarre, Drago complote, et Ron a vraiment besoin d'une copine.TRADUCTION de la fic de enlightenedkitty. SSHG.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de enlightenedkitty. Lien vers la fic originale dans mes favoris.

**Chapitre premier**

Hermione Granger était tranquillement assise à sa table, dans son appartement, fixant la feuille de papier qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle n'était pas sûre de bien comprendre ce qu'elle lisait, ses yeux venaient, revenaient toujours sur les mêmes lignes de texte.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? » demanda Ron Weasley. Ne recevant pas de réponse, il tendit la main par dessus la table et lui prit le papier des mains. Elle ne répondit rien, mais attrapa son verre de whisky et but une gorgée alors qu'il commençait à lire à voix haute.

« _Vous êtes affectée à Poudlard. Vous occuperez le poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour l'année à venir._ Hein ? »

Hermione lui lança un regard acéré, comprenant enfin pleinement la portée de ces mots. Elle retournait à Poudlard. « Continue. »

« _Votre partenaire actuel se verra affecter un nouvel équipier._ Harry ? Réassigné ! Est-ce qu'il est au courant ?»

Elle haussa les épaules, sans le regarder. « Je ne sais pas. Il est toujours en Allemagne, et je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Aucun contact, tu te souviens ? Fudge le lui dira certainement en personne. »

« Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il peut bien penser, pour séparer la meilleure équipe d'Aurors que nous ayons jamais eue ! A vous deux, vous avez capturé plus de Mangemorts… »

« Oui, je suis au courant. Lis la fin de la lettre. Je dois me présenter à Dumbledore demain matin. » Elle finit son verre et s'en servit un autre.

« Demain matin ! » S'exclama Ron. « Mais les cours reprennent dans une semaine ! Est-ce que Dumbledore ne devrait pas déjà avoir trouvé un professeur ? Ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça ! »

« Si Harry était là, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. »

« C'est probablement pour ça que Fudge a envoyé Harry en mission solo, pour pouvoir vous séparer pendant qu'il était trop loin pour faire quoi que ce soit ! J'ai toujours su que Fudge avait une dent contre toi ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Ecoute, je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication parfaitement rationnelle à tout ça. En fait, Dumbledore est sans aucun doute au courant de tout, et il m'expliquera la situation demain. »

Il fronça les sourcils et dit lentement, « Oui, j'imagine que tu as raison. Mais si tu veux que je te donne mon avis, c'est toujours une putain de mauvaise idée. » Il marqua une pause et sirota son whisky à son tour. « Mais au moins tu seras en sécurité. »

« Tu veux échanger ? Je préférerais affronter un millier de Mangemorts. Tu te souviens comment on était quand on était à Poudlard ? »

Ron sourit à ces mots. « Mais tu as déjà un avantage ! Harry m'a donné la carte des Maraudeurs il y a quelques années, il voulait que je la conserve. Elle pourrait t'être utile maintenant. »

« Pour attraper les élèves qui ne sont pas dans leur lit, à défaut d'autre chose, » rit Hermione, se sentant un peu mieux. « J'imagine qu'il y a des missions pires que celle-là pour un Auror. »

« Bien sûr. Tu te souviens du printemps dernier, quand j'ai essayé d'attraper Wilford Jones ? »

« Tu veux parler de celui qui t'a rétréci après que tu l'aie attrapé ? » demanda t'elle avec un sourire moqueur.

« Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu deviner qu'il avait mis de la solution rétrécissante dans sa vodka ? » protesta Ron.

« C'est vrai. Heureusement que j'avais insisté pour venir avec toi. »

« Oui, buvons à ça, » affirma Ron en les resservant tous les deux.

Ils burent en silence pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Ron se mette à parler de Quidditch. Hermione écouta avec patience. Quand celle-ci fut à bout, elle plaida la fatigue et Ron se prépara à partir.

« Je crois que tu te débrouilleras très bien à Poudlard, Hermione, » dit-il avec sincérité en la prenant dans ses bras. « Et puis, ça emmerdera Snape plus que tout qu'une de ses anciennes élèves aie le boulot et pas lui. »

« Génial, exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour bien commencer l'année scolaire ! » Elle se serra contre elle, très fort. « Tu vas me manquer, Ronald Weasley. Tu prendras soin de Harry pour moi, d'accord ? Tu sais qu'il aime se fourrer dans les problèmes quand je ne suis pas dans les parages. »

« Comme si je valais mieux que lui ! » protesta Ron, en s'écartant d'elle. « Je t'enverrai la carte des Maraudeurs par hibou dès que j'aurai remis la main dessus. » Il s'immobilisa et la regarda intensément, comme s'il voulait mémoriser chaque ligne de son visage. « Hermione, fais attention à toi. Je sais que tu seras à Poudlard et près de Dumbledore, mais fais attention quand même. »

Elle eut un reniflement indigné. « Tu sais, je ne suis pas la petite fille sans défense que Harry et toi prétendez que je suis. Je peux prendre soin de moi. »

« Oui, je sais. C'est ce qui m'inquiète ! »

&&&&&&

Le lundi matin arriva bien trop vite. Hermione se cachait sous ses couvertures, essayant d'échapper aux rayons du soleil qui traversaient sa fenêtre, et à la gueule de bois qui menaçait. Elle finit par passer la tête au dehors et regarder l'heure au réveil mécanique posé à côté de son lit. L'effort que demanda le fait de se concentrer sur les petits chiffres lui donna mal à la tête. La lettre d'hier ne lui donnait pas d'heure spécifique pour rencontrer Dumbledore, mais elle ne voulait pas décevoir son ancien Directeur en arrivant en retard.

_Par tous les dieux, merci au génie qui a inventé la potion contre la gueule de bois_, pensa t'elle en titubant vers la salle de bains, fouillant dans l'armoire jusqu'à trouver la bouteille. Elle en but une bonne rasade et ferma les yeux, sentant la douleur et la nausée commencer à s'évaporer. Elle se doucha et s'habilla rapidement, rassemblant ses cheveux épais et en bataille en une queue de cheval, et commença à faire ses bagages.

Le Ministère avait fourni l'appartement meublé, et elle n'avait à se préoccuper que de ses affaires personnelles. Etre une Auror était tellement prenant qu'elle était rarement chez elle, et elle ne s'était pas préoccupée de s'acheter grand chose. A part des livres. Elle regarda la bibliothèque qui débordait, et décida de s'en occuper en premier.

« _Adduco libri_, » énonça t'elle, en pointant sa baguette vers les livres. Les livres furent réduits à la taille de miniatures, qu'elle envoya ensuite dans la besace de cuir qui attendait par terre. Elle attrapa le sac et alla dans sa chambre, où elle ouvrit sa garde-robe pour empiler tous ses vêtements sur le lit. Un autre sortilège de rétrécissement, et les vêtements rejoignirent les livres. Elle passa ensuite dans la salle de bain où elle répéta les mêmes opérations.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle déposa le sac près de la porte et fit un dernier tour de l'appartement pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Le Ministère enverrait des elfes avant de donner ce logement à un autre employé, alors même si elle oubliait quelque chose, on le lui enverrait rapidement. Elle s'arrêta un instant dans la cuisine, envisagea de se faire quelque chose à manger. Rapidement, elle décida d'attendre d'être à Poudlard, où elle pourrait avoir un merveilleux petit-déjeuner bien chaud sans avoir à lever le petit doigt.

Une fois sûre de n'avoir rien oublié, elle ramassa son sac et quitta l'appartement, le fermant derrière elle et érigeant des barrières de protection. Elle descendit rapidement les escalier et sortit, pour se glisser dans une ruelle déserte. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne, Hermione se concentra et disparut.

&&&&&&

Hermione vit le château depuis l'autre rive du lac, émerveillée. Bien des années avaient passé depuis sa dernière visite à Poudlard, et soudain un flot de souvenirs la submergea. Elle s'accorda un moment pour reprendre ses esprits avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Elle poussa les lourdes portes du château et ne croisa personne en se rendant au bureau de Dumbledore, ravie de ne se tromper qu'une fois en chemin. Elle ralentit en approchant de la gargouille de pierre, se rendant soudain compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Elle fronça les sourcils, concentrée, en faisant les cent pas devant le gardien de pierre.

« Bonbons au citron ? » proposa t'elle, sans s'étonner que rien ne se passe. « Oursons à la guimauve ? Dragibus ? Pastilles de menthe ? Dragées… »

Le mur de pierre pivota, et pendant un instant Hermione crut qu'elle avait donné le bon mot de passe, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose – quelqu'un vienne la percuter, la poussant en arrière. Elle tituba un peu, mais resta debout, et se retourna pour voir le Maître de Potions en personne, Severus Snape, étalé sans grâce au sol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux**

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de trouver la situation très amusante, d'une façon bizarre et calamiteuse. C'était sa première journée de retour à Poudlard, et la première personne sur laquelle elle tombait – littéralement - c'était Snape. Elle savait qu'il y avait peu d'espoir qu'il ait changé depuis qu'elle avait été son élève, mais elle n'était plus la petite gamine émerveillé par son intelligence supérieure. A vrai dire, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle attendait assez impatiemment l'occasion d'une joute verbale avec lui.

« Qui pourrait bien être assez stupide pour traîner devant une porte ? » écumait Snape, tout en se relevant, repoussant ses cheveux noirs brillants, balayant rapidement sa silhouette du regard, son esprit refusant de faire la lien entre le corps et la personne.

« Apparemment, les années vous ont fait perdre votre grâce, Professeur, » remarqua t'elle tranquillement, et la reconnaissant finalement, son regard se fit glacial.

« Miss Granger, » cracha t'il. « Alors comme ça les rumeurs de votre retour seraient fondées. »

« Oui. J'ai entendu dire qu'on avait besoin d'un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, » dit-elle d'une voix soyeuse, avant d'ajouter avec un sourire moqueur, « ne vous en faites pas, Professeur, ce n'est que pour un an, et vous aurez de nouveau votre chance l'année prochaine. »

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs, et il ouvrit la bouche pour lui lancer une remarque sans aucun doute cinglante, quand une voix amicale l'interpella des escaliers, avant que la grande silhouette d'Albus Dumbledore, qui lissait sa longue barbe blanche, n'apparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Severus, est-ce que tout va bien ? » ses yeux pétillants se posèrent sur Hermione et il sourit. « Miss Granger ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Et je vois que vous êtes déjà tombée sur le Professeur Snape. »

Hermione pensa entendre le rire dans le ton de Dumbledore, et Snape lui aussi le remarqua, c'était indéniable. Il fixa le Directeur.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je n'ai pas le temps de traîner dans les couloirs. Contrairement aux autres personnes ici présentes, j'ai du travail qui m'attend, » siffla Snape, avant de s'élancer dans le couloir, dans un grand mouvement de robes.

Hermione rit doucement en regardant la silhouette de Severus qui s'éloignait, et dit, « Ça règle la question de savoir s'il a changé depuis toutes ces années. »

« Le changement peut prendre longtemps s'il n'y a pas de catalyseur, » dit Dumbledore, mystérieux. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Dumbledore se contenta de sourire et de faire un signe du bras vers son bureau. « Eh bien, puis-je vous offrir du thé ? »

Elle le suivit jusqu'à son bureau et s'installa dans une des chaises, en face du Directeur. Il lui tendit une tasse de thé, qu'elle accepta en le remerciant. Elle prit aussi quelques uns des bonbons au citron qu'il lui offrit, pour calmer son estomac vide.

« Alors, comment vont Harry et Ron ? » demanda Dumbledore en sirotant son thé.

« Harry est en déplacement quelque part en Allemagne, pour quelques semaines encore, et nous n'avons pas pu parler récemment. Pour ce que j'en sais, il n'est pas encore au courant de la réaffectation. Ron, évidemment, est très en colère de me voir venir ici, mais il s'y fera. »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Et quel est votre sentiment, Hermione ? Au sujet de votre réaffectation ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux vers sa tasse. « Je n'en sais trop rien, à vrai dire, Monsieur le Directeur. »

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Albus. »

« J'essaierai, mais vous devrez être patient. Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour m'y habituer, » répondit-elle en riant nerveusement. « Je me dis qu'au point où nous en sommes dans la guerre, je devrais être là-bas avec Harry, à capturer des Mangemorts et à essayer d'obtenir des informations. Je suis persuadée que ma présence ici a un but légitime, mais je n'ai pas encore été mise au courant de ce que c'était. »

« Il y a une excellente raison à votre présence ici, mais je ne peux pas vous en donner tous les détails. Tout ce que je suis sur le point de vous dire ne devra pas quitter cette pièce. Si vous en répétiez même une partie, vous mettriez en danger un grand nombre de personnes. » Il marqua une pause, et elle acquiesça avec gravité, accordant toute son attention au vieux sorcier. « Nous avons un autre espion dans les rangs de Voldemort. »

« Hein ? » s'exclama t'elle, clairement surprise. « Quelqu'un d'autre que Snape ? »

Dumbledore approuva d'un signe de tête. « Oui, quelqu'un en qui il a plus confiance qu'en Snape en ce moment. Ce qui nous amène à la raison de votre présence à Poudlard cette année. Nous avons des raisons de penser que Voldemort est au courant du double jeu de Severus, et qu'il a des plans pour lui. Vous êtes ici, en résumé, pour le protéger. »

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui dire de ne plus retourner auprès de Voldemort ? Est-ce que Snape est seulement au courant ? »

« Le professeur Snape n'est pas au courant de la situation, et il doit en rester ainsi. S'il ne continue pas comme si de rien n'était, Voldemort va se méfier, et nous pourrions perdre à la fois le professeur Snape et notre autre contact. Cependant, nous serons informés de ses plans pour Severus. »

Hermione resta silencieuse, les implications se bousculant dans son esprit. « Est-ce que ce nouvel espion est digne de confiance ? Comment est-ce que nous savons qu'il ne travaille pas pour Voldemort ? »

Dumbledore lui fit un petit sourire, le regard pétillant. « Oui, il est parfaitement digne de confiance. » Il tendit la main et prit quelques bonbons au citron avant de changer de sujet. « Et que pensez-vous de votre nouveau poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? »

« En fait, je disais encore hier à Ron que j'aurais préféré avoir à affronter des Mangemorts plutôt que des élèves, surtout s'ils ressemblent de près ou de loin aux garnements que nous étions ! »

Il rit de bon cœur, d'accord avec elle. « La pauvre Minerva a eu à vous défendre tous les trois contre Severus bien des fois pendant vos sept années ici, plus encore que contre les jumeaux Weasley, je dirais. »

« Il n'y a pas d'élèves de ce genre en ce moment, si ? »

« Il y a toujours des élèves de ce genre, mais aucun qui n'arrive vraiment à un tel niveau. Je peux vous assurer que vous avez été les premiers depuis les Maraudeurs à présenter… un tel défi. »

Hermione sourit, et affirma, « Eh bien, je suis sûre que Sirius était fier de penser que son filleul suivait ses traces ! »

Ils parlèrent de Sirius Black et de Remus Lupin, et des élèves et des professeurs qu'Hermione avait connus pendant ses années à Poudlard. Hermione rit, sourit, et se sentit soudain comme revenue chez elle.

&&&&&&

Après leur thé, Dumbledore montra ses nouveaux quartiers à Hermione. Ils étaient bien plus beaux et confortables que son appartement de Londres. Elle avait son propre salon, avec une cheminée monstrueuse, et des murs couverts de bibliothèques, une chambre qui contenait le lit le plus confortable du monde entier, et une vue incroyable. Et puis il y avait la salle de bains, un vrai paradis sur terre. Elle attendait avec impatience le moment où elle pourrait prendre un long bain bien chaud.

Elle déballa rapidement ses bagages. Il lui suffit de murmurer un sortilège pour que ses livres commencent à se trier par sujet, puis par ordre alphabétique d'auteur, mais ils ne remplissaient que la moitié de ses étagères. Elle se promit d'y remédier aussitôt qu'elle aurait l'occasion de descendre à Pré Au Lard. Ce serait l'un des avantages de ce travail, décida t'elle, elle aurait de nouveau le temps de lire. Elle avait pris du retard dans ses lectures, récemment.

Ses vêtements et le reste pourraient attendre, décida t'elle, quand son estomac commença à gargouiller sans répit. Elle se mit en route vers les cuisines, et n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à trouver son chemin.

C'était tellement étrange d'être de retour à Poudlard sans Harry et Ron. A chaque détour du couloir, elle s'attendait à moitié à les trouver en train de préparer un mauvais coup, de chercher les ennuis, et d'attendre qu'elle vienne les en sortir. Elle se demanda comment allait Harry, et ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de faire en Allemagne pour commencer. Elle avait laissé des instructions à Ron, lui demandant de lui envoyer un hibou dès que Harry serait de retour.

Aussitôt qu'elle entra dans les cuisines, elle fut entourée d'elfes de maisons, chacun voulant plus que tout s'assurer qu'elle ne manque de rien.

« Euh, salut, je suis Hermione Granger, et je suis un nouveau professeur ici, » commença t'elle.

Un elfe couina avec excitation. « Oh, Miss ! Nous savons qui vous êtes ! Dobby est si content que vous reveniez à Poudlard pour être professeur ! Il nous a tout raconté sur vous et sur Monsieur Harry ! »

« Dobby ! Il est toujours là ? »

« Oui, Miss, mais aujourd'hui c'est son jour de congé, » l'informa le même elfe, secouant la tête. Les autres elfes en firent autant, pour bien montrer qu'ils désapprouvaient les idées de Dobby sur les congés. « Dobby est un mauvais elfe. Dobby ne devrait pas prendre de jour de congé. Les élèves vont revenir bientôt ! »

Hermione rit, se souvenant de sa tentative futile il y avait tant d'années d'améliorer les conditions de travail des elfes de Poudlard. « Eh bien, vous lui direz bonjour de ma part, d'accord ? »

« Oui, Miss. Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose ? »

« Oui, j'ai très faim, et j'aurais voulu grignoter quelque chose avant le déjeuner. »

Cinq elfes portant des plateaux chargés de mets délicieux, encore fumants, apparurent devant elle, alors qu'un autre lui tendait une assiette et des couverts d'argent.

« Euh, j'espérais plutôt un sandwich au jambon, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, » précisa t'elle, juste avant qu'on lui tende une assiette sur laquelle se trouvait le sandwich en question. « Merci beaucoup. »

« Mais de rien, Miss, » dit gaiement l'elfe, alors qu'Hermione engloutissait le sandwich. Il récupéra l'assiette vide, et les elfes lui firent signe de la main quand elle sortit.

Se sentant bien mieux, elle décida de rendre visite à son ancienne Directrice de Maison, le professeur McGonagall. Elle murmura un rapide sortilège de localisation, qui lui montra que McGonagall était dans son bureau. Alors qu'Hermione cheminait dans le couloir, Peeves passa au dessus d'elle, caquetant follement, et obliqua vers une salle de classe. Quelques instants plus tard, Rusard apparut au détour d'un couloir, le souffle court.

« Où c'est qu'il est allé, le p'tit salopiaud ? » réussit-il à articuler. « Je l'ai vu entrer dans ce couloir. »

Hermione indiqua à Rusard la direction dans laquelle l'esprit frappeur avait disparu, et il repartit, jurant entre ses dents. Elle poursuivit son chemin.

La porte du bureau de McGonagall était ouverte, mais la pièce était vide. Pensant qu'elle venait peut-être de la manquer de justesse, elle répéta le sortilège de localisation, qui de nouveau désigna le bureau. Fronçant les sourcils, elle entra de nouveau dans la pièce, et la parcourut rapidement du regard. Elle rit quand finalement elle vit le chat de gouttière se prélassant dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée éteinte, ses grands yeux verts la regardant avec amusement.

« Bonjour, professeur, » dit-elle, en traversant la pièce pour aller s'asseoir dans l'autre fauteuil.

Le chat bâilla et s'étira lentement, avant de se Métamorphoser en la silhouette familière de Minerva McGonagall, lunettes carrées et chignon strict compris. Hermione eut l'impression d'être tombé dans un flux temporel qui l'aurait transportée dans le passé, tant McGonagall était restée la même. La sorcière lui sourit, et prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne.

« Mon enfant, je ne vous avais pas vue depuis votre diplôme ! Vous êtes vraiment devenue une magnifique jeune femme ! »

Hermione rougit, elle ne savait jamais comment répondre quand quelqu'un lui disait à quel point elle avait changé, puisque la plupart du temps elle avait encore l'impression d'être une adolescente gauche. « Oui, ça fait longtemps, professeur McGonagall. Je voulais revenir, mais j'ai été si occupée que j'ai perdu la notion du temps, j'imagine, » répondit-elle, contrite.

McGonagall rit en lui serrant la main. « J'ai déjà entendu cette excuse, Hermione. Et je vous en prie, appelez-moi Minerva, puisque nous sommes collègues maintenant. »

« Le professeur Dumbledore – Albus – m'a dit la même chose, vous savez. C'est tellement bizarre de me rendre compte que mes professeurs ont des prénoms ! »

« Est-ce que vous voulez du thé, ma chère ? » demanda McGonagall en attrapant la théière toute proche.

« Non, merci. Je viens de faire un saut dans les cuisines, en fait. »

Les deux sorcières parlèrent longuement du Ministère, de Harry et Ron, de la guerre contre Voldemort, des professeurs de Poudlard, et de presque tous les autres sujets, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione s'excuse en disant qu'il fallait qu'elle aille préparer ses cours.

« Si jamais vous avez besoin d'une oreille ou d'une épaule amicale, vous serez toujours la bienvenue, Hermione, » affirma McGonagall d'un ton maternel. « Enseigner peut être très stressant, surtout au début. »

« Merci professeur – Minerva, » corrigea Hermione, les joues un peu rouges. C'était tellement étrange d'appeler McGonagall par son prénom comme si elles étaient égales. _Mais nous sommes égales maintenant, non ?_ Elle allait quitter le bureau quand McGonagall l'interpella.

« Hermione ? Dites-moi, est-ce que vous avez continué à étudier la Métamorphose après Poudlard ? »

Sachant qu'elle avait toujours été l'une des élèves préférées de McGonagall, Hermione sourit. Elle se Métamorphosa rapidement en un petit chat gris aux yeux verts, brillants. Le regard de McGonagall s'illumina et elle applaudit.

« Excellent choix ! » s'exclama t'elle avec un grand sourire quand Hermione reprit sa forme habituelle.

« Evidemment ! » rit Hermione, avant de poursuivre, « vous savez bien que votre matière a toujours été un de mes points forts. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre trois**

Hermione resta allongée dans son lit jusqu'à trois heures du matin avant de finalement abandonner tout espoir de dormir. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour l'année qui allait commencer, et pour les leçons qu'elle avait préparées, sans parler de Ron et Harry. Elle s'inquiétait surtout pour Harry.

Au cours de l'année dernière, il avait commencé à accepter des missions sans elle, qui étaient devenues de plus en plus longues et fréquentes cet été. Il ne pouvait pas en discuter avec elle, c'étaient « des missions super top secrètes pour le gouvernement », lui avait-il dit quand elle avait demandé. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était s'inquiéter. En fait, elle n'avait pas la moindre preuve qu'il soit réellement en Allemagne, en fin de compte.

Elle sortit de son lit, échangea sa chemise de nuit de coton contre un jean et un tee-shirt à la gloire d'un groupe de rock moldu, et attrapa sa baguette avant de se glisser hors de ses quartiers. Lucinda, la jeune sorcière du portrait qui gardait sa porte, recevait la visite d'un beau sorcier, et ne remarqua pas le départ d'Hermione. Elle marcha sans but précis, essayant de calmer son esprit trop actif, et finit par se retrouver devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Elle rit, repensant à toutes les fois où elle s'était faufilée ici pour lire au delà des heures autorisées des livres concernant l'un ou l'autre de ses cours. Elle se dirigea vers la Réserve, espérant y trouver peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait lui être utile pour ses classes. Elle avait regardé les plans de cours laissés par le précédent professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et s'ils étaient convenables, elle pensait cependant qu'elle pourrait encore les améliorer.

Soudain, Hermione sentit une présence derrière elle. Son entraînement d'Auror prit immédiatement les commandes, et elle se retourna, levant les bras dans une posture défensive, quand une paire de mains solides lui attrapa les poignets et l'attira en avant, l'amenant nez à nez avec Snape. Elle était suffisamment près pour sentir son haleine chaude sur son visage, pour voir ses dents jaunes quand il prit la parole.

« Vous devriez travailler un peu plus vos réflexes, Miss Granger, » susurra t'il, sans relâcher sa prise sur ses poignets. Elle lutta pour se libérer, sans succès.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, professeur ? » demanda t'elle, essayant de garder un ton neutre, et de ne pas s'énerver. _Il essaie seulement de te faire peur, de t'intimider_, se dit-elle. _Il ne te fera aucun mal_.

« C'est votre première nuit de retour à Poudlard, et déjà je vous prends à fureter dans le noir. »

« Je pensais être revenue ici pour enseigner, et pas pour étudier, ce qui signifie que j'ai tout autant le droit de 'fureter dans le noir' que vous, professeur. »

Ses yeux noirs plongèrent dans les siens, mais elle refusa de détourner le regard. Elle fit une autre tentative futile de se libérer, et quand il ne céda pas, elle commença à se mettre en colère. « Lâchez-moi, » le prévint-elle, d'une voix basse et dangereuse.

Les commissures de ses lèvres remontèrent presque imperceptiblement quand il demanda sournoisement « Ou bien quoi ? »

Hermione envisagea d'utiliser son entraînement intensif aux arts martiaux pour retourner la situation et le piéger, peut-être même le faire tomber en utilisant son propre poids, mais ça aurait pu lui causer de sérieuses blessures – à lui, évidemment – et elle n'avait pas envie d'aller s'expliquer avec Madame Pomfresh, en admettant qu'elle soit déjà là. Sans parler du fait que Dumbledore serait probablement loin d'être ravi. Au lieu de ça, elle décida d'utiliser l'insulte.

« Vous savez, mes deux parents sont dentistes, ils pourraient peut-être faire quelque chose pour vos dents. Par contre, à votre place, je n'aurais pas trop d'espoir au sujet de l'haleine. »

Cette remarque eut l'effet désiré, et Snape la repoussa. Elle cogna contre une étagère qui vacilla dangereusement pendant un instant.

« Vous feriez bien de rester en dehors de mon chemin, Miss Granger, » siffla t'il, en sortant de la bibliothèque à grandes enjambées.

Elle voulait protester, crier à sa silhouette qui s'éloignait que c'était lui qui n'arrêtait pas de croiser sa route, mais elle tint sa langue.

_Eh bien, voilà une fameuse entrée en matière, non ?_ se dit-elle alors que la porte de la bibliothèque claquait. _Comment est-ce que je suis supposée protéger quelqu'un qui me tape sur les nerfs autant que je l'énerve ?_

&&&&&&

Le mardi matin, elle se força à sortir tôt de son lit pour prendre le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle avec les autres professeurs. Elle avait sauté à la fois le déjeuner et le dîner du lundi, trop préoccupée par la préparation de ses cours, pour descendre aux cuisines plus tard. En temps normal, elle aurait aussi sauté le petit-déjeuner pour se contenter d'une tasse de café, mais comme elle était la nouvelle professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, elle se disait qu'elle ferait mieux de faire acte de présence pour rencontrer les éventuels nouveaux professeurs, et saluer ceux qu'elle connaissait déjà.

Elle s'habilla et descendit, priant pour que Snape n'y soit pas. Quand elle était élève à Poudlard, il ne faisait pas partie des habitués à la table du petit-déjeuner, et elle espérait que ça n'avait pas changé en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

« Bonjour, Hermione ! » s'exclama Dumbledore, en se levant de table.

Tout en approchant, Hermione prit note des professeurs présents, et tous s'arrêtèrent de manger ou de discuter pour la regarder, la plupart avec le sourire. McGonagall, Chourave, et un bel homme aux cheveux noirs – qui lui ne sourit pas, en fait, il la regarda à peine – étaient assis d'un côté, Flitwick, Bibine, Sinistra, et une jeune femme brune, étaient de l'autre ; Snape, heureusement, était resté égal à lui-même et avait évité le petit-déjeuner.

Dumbledore désigna les deux professeurs qu'elle ne connaissait pas et les lui présenta, « Voici Vasily Borodin, qui enseigne l'Arithmancie, et Anne Wilde, qui est notre professeur d'études moldues. Vasily, Anne, je vous présente Hermione Granger, notre nouvelle professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je crois que vous connaissez tous les autres, Hermione. »

Hermione acquiesça et dit bonjour à tout le monde, prenant place à côté de Vasily, qui finit rapidement ses œufs et ses saucisses, et quitta la table sans un mot pour Hermione, ou pour qui que ce soit d'autre, se contentant d'un discret signe de tête à Dumbledore.

Anne, assise en face d'elle, lui sourit en disant, « Ne fais pas attention à Vasily. Il n'est pas réputé pour sa conversation. »

« Tant mieux. J'avais peur que ce ne soit à cause de moi. »

Les arômes du petit-déjeuner étaient sublimes, et Hermione se servit une assiette d'œufs au bacon, avec des fruits et une grande tasse de café. Anne avait déjà terminé de manger, mais elle buvait encore son café.

« Tu as étudié à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Anne. Hermione hocha la tête, la bouche pleine. « C'est ce que je pensais. J'étais trois classes au dessus de toi pendant ma première année, mais ça a été ma dernière année à Poudlard. »

« Dans quelle Maison étais-tu ? »

« Serdaigle. »

« Le Choipeau a failli me mettre à Serdaigle. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

« Pas du tout. Mon père a obtenu un travail en Amérique, et ma mère a terminé mon éducation à la maison. »

« Vivre en Amérique a du être fascinant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenue ? »

Anne eut un rire clair, ses yeux marrons s'animèrent. « Je suis revenue aussi vite que j'ai pu ! J'ai fait mes études supérieures à Londres. »

« L'Université Londonienne de Magie et de Sorcellerie ? C'est une bonne école. Qu'est-ce que tu y as étudié ? »

« Les Sortilèges et la Métamorphose, principalement. Et puis, j'ai suivi un cours fabuleux, '_Les moldus : Passé, Présent, et Avenir'_, qui m'a vraiment ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'il y avait en dehors du monde magique. Après mon diplôme, j'ai passé trois ans à voyager, et j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps en compagnie de moldus. »

« Waouh ! »

« C'était vraiment excitant. Mais bien moins que d'être une Auror, j'imagine. »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Si Harry et Ron ne m'avaient pas asticotée pour que je devienne une Auror comme eux, je me serais probablement retrouvée à Londres moi aussi. La pression exercée par les camarades peut être terrible quand on a dix-huit ans et qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'on veut faire dans la vie. »

« Est-ce que tu regrettes de ne pas être allée à l'Université ? »

« Parfois, peut-être les mauvais jours, quand je dois combattre des Mangemorts de tous les côtés. Mais en général, je suis contente de ma décision. Mais ça fait du bien de faire une pause. » Elle se tut, mangea un peu, en réfléchissant. « Même si je dois avouer que maintenant je comprends la paranoïa de Maugrey Fol Œil. »

« J'en ai entendu parler ! On dirait que j'ai manqué quelque chose de très excitant. »

Riant, Hermione acquiesça. « J'en aurais, des histoires à raconter. »

« Tu devrais venir à l'occasion, alors, et prendre le thé avec moi. Mon bureau est au deuxième étage, près de la statue de la princesse Dyfed, » l'invita Anne en se levant, son café fini, avec un grand sourire.

« D'accord, je le ferai, » accepta Hermione en lui rendant son sourire, ravie de s'être déjà trouvée une amie potentielle. Il faudrait qu'elle envoie un hibou à Ron, qui était persuadé que tous les professeurs de Poudlard avaient au moins soixante ans, si on ne comptait pas Snape – il ne comptait pas de toute façon.

A ce moment un petit hibou surexcité entra par une fenêtre ouverte, et s'écrasa sur la table près d'elle. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'oiseau gris, et attrapa un morceau de croûte de pain pour lui.

« Salut, Coq, » dit-elle. Le hibou hulula joyeusement en réponse pendant qu'Hermione détachait le parchemin de sa patte. « Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ? »

Elle déroula le parchemin, et resta confuse un moment : il était vierge. Elle se souvint ensuite que Ron lui avait promis de lui envoyer la carte des Maraudeurs dès qu'il l'aurait retrouvée. Une petite note tomba sur la table, et elle la lut rapidement.

_'J'espère que tout va bien. Bonne chance, et botte leur les fesses ! Ron'_

Elle sourit, fourra la carte dans sa poche, et en sortit un petit morceau de papier sur lequel elle griffonna un mot de remerciement que Coq rapporterait. Elle laissa Coq finir de picorer avant de fixer sa lettre à sa patte, et, avec un petit cri excité, il s'envola.

Hermione leva les yeux, remarquant que tout le monde était parti à l'exception de Dumbledore et McGonagall. Elle avait été tellement prise par sa conversation avec Anne qu'elle n'y avait pas fait attention.

Dumbledore sourit en demandant, « Une lettre de Mr Weasley ? Je crois me souvenir de son hibou, il l'avait déjà étant élève. »

« Oui, c'était de Ron. C'était Coquecigrue. »

« De bonnes nouvelles, j'espère. »

« Juste une petite note pour me souhaiter bonne chance. » Elle ne mentionna pas la carte, mais quelque part elle se dit que Dumbledore devait être au courant, à en juger pas la lueur dans ses yeux bleus.

* * *

_Note originale de l'auteur : Initialement, j'avais prévu qu'Hermione mette une raclée à Snape… mais je me suis dit que ça causerait trop de problèmes personnels. Dommage, ça aurait été drôle. Peut-être plus tard, qui sait ?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre quatre**

Les quelques jours qui suivirent se passèrent sans incident, et Hermione ne vit Snape qu'à quelques reprises, principalement au cours des repas. Le vendredi arriva, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait des difficultés à se concentrer. Elle regarda par la fenêtre de son bureau du troisième étage, souhaitant pouvoir tout envoyer balader pour l'après-midi, et aller nager.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ?_

Elle avait terminé ses plans pour les deux premières semaines de cours, les avait fait vérifier par Dumbledore juste pour être sûre, et il les avait trouvés 'fascinants', louant son désir d'améliorer ceux dont elle avait hérité. Plus elle y pensait, et plus elle doutait que Dumbledore se formaliserait de la voir prendre son après-midi. Sa décision était prise.

A mi-chemin du le couloir menant à sa chambre, elle se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être inviter Anne, et changea de direction, se dirigeant vers l'escalier le plus proche. Elle chercha la statue dont Anne lui avait parlé, et finit par la trouver au bout du couloir. La porte de son bureau était ouverte, mais la pièce était vide et Hermione ressortit, déçue.

Elle retourna vers ses quartiers, se changea en son maillot deux pièces rouge à pois, avant d'enfiler ses robes par dessus. Elle se glissa rapidement dans les couloirs, et fut heureuse de ne rencontrer personne en chemin. Même si elle était sûre que Dumbledore ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, elle se sentait quand même un peu coupable de descendre jusqu'au lac pendant que tout le monde travaillait. Franchissant les portes d'entrée, elle plaça la main au dessus de ses yeux pour se protéger du soleil haut, et ce fut presque en sautillant qu'elle alla jusqu'au lac.

En approchant de l'eau, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à décider que le jour ne se prêtait pas au travail. Elle approcha avec précaution, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse que c'était Anne qui nageait dans le lac.

Anne la vit et lui fit un grand signe de la main. « Hermione ! Viens vite, elle est bonne ! »

« Je viens juste de passer à ton bureau pour voir si tu voulais venir nager ! »

« Je suis désolée ! J'aurais du venir _te_ poser la question ! » s'excusa Anne, alors qu'Hermione retirait ses robes et les posait à côté de l'autre pile de vêtements.

Elle plongea un orteil dans l'eau, et fut ravie de constater qu'en effet elle était merveilleuse, ni trop froide, ni trop chaude. Elle avança de quelques mètres avant de plonger sous l'eau pour nager vers le large, avant de refaire surface et de revenir vers Anne.

Elles parlèrent pendant quelques minutes de leurs classes, de leurs plans et des autres professeurs. Hagrid, qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu depuis son retour, était apparemment en Espagne, à essayer d'attraper un Hippogriffe sauvage. Après un moment, Hermione s'allongea sur le dos dans l'eau, se laissant flotter et caresser par le soleil.

Une fois de plus ses pensées allèrent vers Harry. Elle se demandait s'il était au courant maintenant, au sujet de son transfert. Elle l'imagina en train d'entrer en trombe dans le bureau de Fudge, exigeant qu'Hermione redevienne immédiatement sa coéquipière. Cette idée la fit sourire. Quand Harry se mettait en colère, en général, les choses bougeaient. Elle s'interrogea brièvement sur l'identité de leur nouvel espion, passant mentalement en revue la liste des Mangemorts de haut rang, mais elle ne trouva personne qu'elle jugea capable, ou simplement disposé à trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Depuis le retour de Voldemort, le nombre de Mangemorts avait augmenté, d'abord lentement, puis plus rapidement ces dernières années. Elle, Harry et Ron avaient travaillé dur pour réduire ce nombre. Ils en avaient attrapé beaucoup qui croupissaient maintenant à Azkaban. Les Détraqueurs n'avaient pas encore déserté, probablement grâce à l'affluence de prisonniers, mais certains au Ministère – ainsi que Dumbledore – étaient toujours convaincus qu'ils pourraient les abandonner pour rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort.

Le Ministère lui-même était constamment en agitation, puisque deux factions s'y opposaient : ceux qui soutenaient Fudge, et ceux qui suivaient Dumbledore. Même si Fudge ne s'opposait pas directement à Dumbledore, il agissait souvent avec lenteur. Ce n'était pas une situation que Dumbledore avait voulue, ni même encouragée, mais devant le manque d'initiative de Fudge après le retour de Voldemort, de nombreux sorciers et sorcières s'étaient tournés vers Dumbledore pour lui demander quoi faire, et il avait immédiatement reformé l'Ordre du Phénix. Une des raisons pour lesquelles Harry avait voulu devenir Auror tout de suite après son diplôme était de pouvoir travailler de l'intérieur du Ministère pour produire des résultats dans la guerre.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers sa mission actuelle, Snape. Hermione n'était toujours pas tout à fait sûre de ce qu'avait voulu faire Fudge en l'envoyant à Poudlard, à moins que ça n'ait été un mouvement purement politique, destiné à affaiblir Harry en tant qu'Auror. Elle s'interrogea aussi sur l'hostilité que montrait Snape à son égard en ce moment. Il semblait encore plus hostile maintenant que quand elle avait été son élève !

Sa rêverie fut interrompue par de l'eau lancée sur son visage, et elle tourna la tête pour voir le sourire joueur d'Anne. « Hé, tu veux aller à Pré Au Lard ? Il faut que je passe à Gaichiffon, et peut-être aux Trois Balais. »

« En fait, j'avais en tête un tour chez Fleury et Blotts ! »

Elle se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers le rivage, où Hermione métamorphosa un mouchoir en une grande serviette de plage multicolore qu'elle utilisa pour se sécher. Elle enfila ses robes et rejoignit Anne, qui l'attendait. Elles marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à Pré Au Lard, en discutant de l'école.

Anne rit quand Hermione lui demanda si Dumbledore ne verrait pas d'objection à ce qu'elles ne soient pas en train de travailler au château, et lui expliqua, « Tu te rendras compte qu'Albus cherche à s'assurer que nous passions suffisamment de temps à ne pas travailler, et pas l'inverse. »

Hermione sourit, pas tellement surprise. « J'aimerais que le Ministère soit adepte de la même philosophie. Je passais toujours beaucoup trop de temps au travail. »

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte que maintenant, tu passes tout ton temps au travail ? » demanda Anne, question purement rhétorique.

Hermione hésita un instant, réalisant qu'elle disait vrai, mais haussa les épaules. « Alors au lieu de passer tout mon temps libre seule dans mon appartement, je le passerai au milieu de plein de gens dans un grand château. »

« Mais est-ce que tu ne risques pas de t'ennuyer ? Je veux dire, tu as l'habitude de l'action, de poursuivre des Mangemorts, et de frôler la mort, non ? »

« En fait, j'ai toujours été celle qu'on entraînait dans toutes ces petites escapade, et qui essayait d'être la voix de la raison. '_Retournons chercher de l'aide_'. Ou '_Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'aller traîner dans les couloirs ce soir_'. Alors, je suis tout à fait prête à accepter une mission qui ne m'expose pas directement au danger. »

Anne hocha la tête. « Je comprends. » Elle marqua une pause, avant de poursuivre, « Mais je continue à penser que toute cette excitation va te manquer, rien qu'un peu. Peut-être tout au fond de toi. »

« Peut-être. Tu en seras la première informée, si c'était le cas. »

Elles arrivèrent à Pré Au Lard, et décidèrent de se séparer pour faire leurs courses chacune de leur côté, et de se retrouver plus tard aux Trois Balais. Hermione se rendit chez Fleury et Blotts, où elle chercha un livre pour ses quatrième année, _Banshees ! Et Loups-Garous ! Et Vampires ! Oh là là !_. C'était un ouvrage relativement récent, mais pour une raison ou une autre, il n'était pas disponible à la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

La vieille sorcière derrière son comptoir l'aida à trouver cet ouvrage, et Hermione traîna un instant avant d'en choisir trois autres : _Trouver le Sorcier Maléfique Qui Est En Chacun de Nous_, pour ses classes de sixième et septième année, sur la façon de reconnaître les sorciers et sorcières maléfiques, _La Vérité Derrière les Nombres : Etudes Avancées sur l'Arithmancie et le Futur_, pour se distraire un peu, et _Potions de Grand Pouvoir_, qu'elle rachetait pour la troisième fois puisqu'apparemment elle le perdait à chaque déménagement. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans ce livre, car elle préparait elle-même la plupart des potions qu'elle utilisait.

Il lui restait toujours du temps avant d'aller retrouver Anne, et elle alla se promener du côté de chez Derviche et Bang, pour regarder les nouveaux modèles de Scrutoscopes. Les tous derniers étaient en forme de bijoux, et ils pouvaient être portés sans gêner, tout en étant parfaitement opérationnels.

&&&&&&&

Severus Snape faisait les cents pas devant le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, alors que le vieil homme était assis, les mains croisées sur sa barbe, à regarder l'homme énervé qui s'agitait devant lui.

« Severus, j'apprécierais que tu n'uses pas tant mon tapis. Je l'ai depuis soixante ans, et finalement je l'aime assez. »

Snape prit un air mauvais, et s'assit brutalement dans une chaise proche de la cheminée. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit être moi ? J'ai encore des cours à planifier et des potions à préparer pour les réserves de Poppy. »

« Je m'assurerai de ce que Poppy ait tout ce qu'il lui faut pendant ton absence. » Son visage se fit plus sérieux, et il continua. « Severus, il y a de nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles je dois t'envoyer. Tout d'abord, tu parles russe, ce qui est un sérieux atout, puisque les Sortilèges de Traduction ne sont pas fiables à cent pour cent. Ensuite, tu connais la région. Et enfin, il y a de grandes chances que la disparition de Vasily soit en rapport avec les rumeurs disant que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts se rassemblent en Europe de l'Est. »

A la mention du nom de Voldemort, l'estomac de Severus se noua, et il dut lutter contre la bile qui lui montait dans la gorge. Chaque visite qu'il avait faite au Seigneur des Ténèbres ces neuf dernières années était devenue de plus en plus pénible. Il ne donnait à Voldemort que des informations partielles, ou déjà connues, et il ne recevait rien d'autre en retour que des insultes et des Doloris.

« Pourquoi pas Granger ? Pourquoi n'envoyez-vous pas la petite Auror de Poudlard ? » grogna t'il.

« C'est ce que je fais. »

Snape regarda droit dans les yeux bleus, et vit qu'ils ne pétillaient pas. _Par tous les dieux, il l'envoie avec moi, _réalisa t'il soudain.

« Maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, il faut que je lui parle immédiatement. Je crois que tu pourras la trouver près du lac. Ou peut-être à Pré Au Lard. Mets-là au courant de la situation, s'il te plaît. »

Snape le dévisagea avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de haine. Dumbledore, l'ignorant, se pencha pour attraper le plat de bonbons au citron qui était sur son bureau.

« Prends un bonbon avant de partir, Severus. Ça te remontera le moral. »

Le jeune sorcier se leva, le visage fermé, tourna les talons et sortit en trombe du bureau, ses robes virevoltant derrière lui.

&&&&&&&

« Hermione ! »

Soudain, elle se retrouva tête la première dans une monstrueuse barbe emmêlée, étreinte par des bras solides.

« Hagrid ! Je ne peux plus respirer ! »

« Désolé, » s'excusa Hagrid en la lâchant. « Je suis tellement content de te revoir ! Hé, Anne. Allez, venez vous asseoir, on va prendre un verre ! »

Elles s'assirent avec Hagrid, et burent une bièraubeurre pendant que Hagrid leur parlait d'Hippogriffes sauvages. Il lui parla aussi des deux Fléreurs qu'il avait trouvés dans la Forêt Interdite et adoptés, et elle se montra intéressée à l'idée de les rencontrer, en souvenir de la moitié Fléreur de Pattenrond.

« Eh ben ça alors ! Professeur Snape ! » s'exclama Hagrid en faisant signe de la main vers la porte. Hermione regarda par dessus son épaule et grogna, remarquant l'air particulièrement mauvais qu'il affichait. Anne lui lança une regard interrogateur, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

Snape se dirigea immédiatement vers leur table, adressa à peine un signe de tête à Anne et à Hagrid, et posa le regard sur Hermione. « Miss Granger. On profite de son après-midi à ce que je vois. »

« Oui, merci, » répondit-elle doucement.

« Bien que j'aie horreur d'interrompre votre petite réunion, je dois vous informer que le professeur Dumbledore requiert votre présence, » siffla Snape, en ajoutant inutilement, « immédiatement. »

« Bien. Je vous remercie, professeur, je vous rejoins tout de suite. »

Snape tourna les talons et sortit à grandes enjambées.

« Whaouh, je sais qu'il n'aime personne, mais là ! »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a moi non plus. Il n'a jamais été comme ça quand j'étais élève. »

Hagrid grommela. « Je crois qu'il est seulement incompris, c'est tout. Et si Dumbledore veut te voir, tu ferais mieux d'y aller. »

Anne acquiesça et commença à se lever.

« Non, reste. Tu n'as pas besoin de supporter Snape toi aussi. Reste et bois une autre bièraubeurre. »

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda Anne, en lui attrapant le bras. « Ça ne me dérange pas… »

Hermione secoua la tête en se levant. « Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien. Je vous vois au dîner. »

Elle paya sa part et attrapa ses livres, pour avancer vers la porte. Elle aperçut Snape, appuyé sur le bord d'une voiture de Poudlard, lui adressant un air mauvais. Elle soupira. Elle aurait voulu savoir pourquoi elle avait mérité pareil traitement.

Snape monta dans la calèche, laissant la porte ouverte pour elle, mais sans l'assister. Elle s'assit sur le siège, en face de lui, et posa ses livres à côté d'elle. Par habitude, Snape posa les yeux dessus, et il fut assez surpris de voir l'exemplaire de _Potions de Grand Pouvoir_.

« On se remet aux Potions ? » ironisa t'il, au moment où la calèche se mit en marche avec une secousse.

Elle le regarda avec méfiance. « Non, je remplace l'exemplaire que j'ai perdu. »

« Etant donné votre manque d'intérêt pour le sujet, je trouve ça assez curieux que vous ayez déjà possédé un exemplaire de _Potions de Grand Pouvoir_. »

_Est-ce que c'est à cause de ça ? Mon projet de Potions de septième année ?_ Elle ne répondit rien, regardant son visage.

Elle se souvenait de ce jour, quand elle lui avait rendu son projet terminé, où il avait dit qu'elle pourrait probablement décrocher une bourse de Potions pour Berkeley, Californie. Mais elle avait décidé d'arrêter ses études, pour pouvoir se battre. Son cœur ne se serrait plus autant en pensant à ces études qu'elle n'avait pas faites, même si les très mauvais jours, il lui arrivait de se demander où cela aurait pu la mener. _Ce serait une autre vie_.

Elle ne dit rien, et regarda par la fenêtre. Après un moment de silence, elle tourna de nouveau les yeux vers lui, pour demander, « Pourquoi est-ce qu'Albus souhaite me voir ? »

Il était supposé le lui dire, il en avait reçu l'ordre. Mais alors il ne pourrait plus profiter de cette joie qu'il éprouvait à ne pas lui donner une information qu'il avait, comme il l'aurait narguée quand elle était élève en parlant d'une potion qu'elle aurait été incapable de préparer pour une raison ou une autre. Il se renfonça dans son siège et croisa les bras, la regardant d'un air sévère.

Elle soupira, regardant par la fenêtre. Heureusement, le voyage était presque fini, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne dit un mot de plus, même après que la voiture les ait laissés devant les marches du perron. Elle le suivit jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, devant hâter le pas pour pouvoir suivre ses grandes enjambées. Elle était assez loin derrière lui pour ne pas entendre le mot de passe qu'il donna à la gargouille, mais elle faillit lui rentrer dedans quand il s'arrêta dans l'escalier et lui dit, sans jamais tourner le visage vers elle.

« Vasily Borodin a disparu. Il a reçu un hibou urgent mardi lui demandant de rentrer chez lui, à Mourmansk, mais sa famille affirme qu'il n'est jamais arrivé. » Il s'arrêta, avant de reprendre, d'un ton glacial, « Apparemment vous et moi allons passer pas mal de temps ensemble. » Il reprit son ascension de l'escalier en spirale.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre cinq**

Hermione s'arrêta net, absorbant ses mots. _Vous et moi allons passer pas mal de temps ensemble_. Les mots étaient devenus presque tangibles, elle avait l'impression que si elle tendait la main, elle pourrait les toucher, dans l'espace confiné de l'escalier menant au bureau de Dumbledore. _Vous et moi allons passer pas mal de temps ensemble_. Ça voulait forcément dire que Dumbledore allait les envoyer tous les deux à la recherche de Vasily Borodin, puisqu'il était hors de question qu'ils passent du temps ensemble volontairement.

Elle se reprit rapidement, et suivit les robes de Snape en haut de l'escalier, pour s'asseoir dans une chaise en face du Directeur, ses livres sur ses genoux. Elle parcourut la pièce des yeux, par habitude, remarquant l'apparence pitoyable de Fumseck dans le coin, et se disant que sa combustion devait être pour bientôt. Snape reprit sa place devant la cheminée, l'air toujours aussi mauvais.

« Severus, je dois parler avec Hermione, seul à seul. Tu peux aller préparer ce qu'il te faut pour le voyage, » ajouta Dumbledore gentiment, sachant qu'il prendrait cette demande comme une insulte. C'est ce qu'il fit en effet, sortant du bureau en trombe, sans un regard en arrière. Dumbledore retourna son attention à Hermione. « Est-ce que j'ai raison de penser que Severus ne vous a donné que le minimum d'informations ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Je sais que Vasily a disparu, qu'il avait reçu un message de sa famille, et qu'apparemment le professeur Snape et moi allons passer quelque temps ensemble. »

« Oui, c'est exact. Severus a cependant négligé de mentionner que Voldemort rassemble ses troupes en Europe de l'Est. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a en Europe de l'Est ? Et pourquoi aurait-il eu besoin de Vasily ? »

« Ce sont deux excellentes questions, Hermione, malheureusement, je n'ai de réponse ni à l'une ni à l'autre. »

« Et le Ministère ? Vous avez contacté Fudge ? »

« Le Ministre ne pense pas que ce soit très important, et ne tient pas à être impliqué pour le moment. Je ne fais que paraphraser la réponse que j'ai reçue par hibou cet après-midi. Il m'a dit de le recontacter si jamais Vasily restait introuvable pendant une semaine ou plus. »

« Fudge, espèce de salaud. Et votre source ? Est-ce que tout ça a quelque chose à voir avec Snape ? »

Il secoua la tête, et répondit, « Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Voldemort voudra très certainement régler ses comptes avec notre Maître de Potions en personne, mais nos derniers renseignements nous font savoir qu'il est en ce moment dans le voisinage de la Bulgarie. »

« Et pour Vasily ? Est-ce qu'on sait où il allait ? »

« Severus connaît tous les détails concernant le dernier endroit où on l'ait vu. » Dumbledore sortit un parchemin roulé de son bureau, le lui tendant. « Cette carte m'a été très utile quand j'ai courtisé feu mon épouse, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. » Hermione lui jeta un regard perçant, levant les sourcils quand elle vit qu'il souriait un peu dans sa barbe. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'en utilisant un simple _invenio_, la carte montre la personne qui a reçu le sort, ou qu'il – ou elle – soit. Ne vous en faites pas, elle est parfaitement à jour. »

« Merci, professeur. »

« Hermione, je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler d'être prudente. Je pense que vous avez remarqué la réaction de Severus à votre présence. » Il marqua une pause, et elle hocha la tête. « Ne laissez pas cette attitude altérer votre jugement. »

« S'il n'y a rien d'autre, j'aimerais aller préparer mes affaires, » dit-elle, en se levant de sa chaise.

« Un moment, Hermione, » l'interrompit Dumbledore, se levant lui aussi. « J'ai quelque chose d'autre pour vous. » Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque près du perchoir de Fumseck, caressant le Phénix en passant, et y prit une petite fiole. « Fumseck les a données tout juste hier. »

Hermione pencha la fiole, l'examinant. « Des larmes de Phénix ? C'est merveilleux. Merci, Fumseck, » dit-elle, encourager de voir le Phénix gazouiller en la regardant. « Et encore une fois, merci professeur. »

« Albus. »

« Albus, oui. Je vous ai dit qu'il me faudrait un peu de temps, » dit-elle, avec un sourire un peu penaud, avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Nous serons de retour aussi vite que possible. »

Elle sortit rapidement du bureau, marchant sans faire attention, triant dans son esprit toutes ces informations nouvelles. Elle ne vit pas Snape qui la fusillait du regard depuis le bout du couloir. Il l'attendait, les bras croisés, et elle faillit lui rentrer dedans sans le voir.

« Professeur, j'étais justement en route pour… »

« Pour faire quelque chose de très important je n'en doute pas. Le temps presse, Miss Granger, et je suis prêt à partir. »

« D'accord, » murmura t'elle, reprenant le chemin de ses quartiers à vive allure, inconfortablement consciente de la présence de Snape quelques pas derrière elle. Elle donna son mot de passe et désarma la porte avant d'entrer, prenant note de changer le mot de passe et la barrière de protection dès leur retour.

Il la suivit à l'intérieur, resta debout, silencieux dans son salon, la regardant ajouter avec soin les livres qu'elle venait d'acheter sur ses étagères. Elle passa ensuite dans l'autre pièce, Snape présuma que ce devait être sa chambre à coucher, et il se concentra sur sa bibliothèque, jetant un œil sur les titres. Beaucoup de livres d'Arithmancie et de Sortilèges, sans parler des livres d'histoire et des romans moldus. Mais ce qui le surprit, ce fut sa sélection d'ouvrages sur les Potions. Même si elle était loin d'être aussi complète que sa propre collection, elle n'en demeurait pas moins impressionnante. Il attrapa un livre quelconque, l'ouvrit et se mit à lire.

Dans sa chambre, Hermione sortit deux tenues chaudes de rechange, ainsi que son épaisse cape réglementaire du Ministère, les empila sur son lit, avant de se changer : elle avait oublié qu'elle était toujours en bikini. Elle enfila un strict ensemble noir, et des baskets qu'un sortilège faisait passer pour des talons hauts. Elle ajouta un kit de Potions miniature aux vêtements, ainsi que la carte que Dumbledore lui avait confiée. Elle piocha sa baguette dans les robes qu'elle avait jetées sur le lit, et la rangea dans une poche intérieure de sa veste avec la fiole de larmes de Phénix. Elle rangea ensuite ses affaires dans sa besace de cuir.

Hermione revint dans le salon son sac à la main, et s'arrêta net en voyant le livre que Snape avait dans les mains. Il leva les yeux et croisa son regard, qui avait pris un éclat méfiant.

« Alors comme ça on s'intéresse aux Potions de Magie Noire ? » ironisa t'il, mais elle nota que la moquerie n'avait pas son habituel mordant.

« Puisque vous savez de quoi il s'agit, je ne doute pas que vous soyez conscient de son utilité, » répondit-elle, en avançant vers lui la main tendue.

« Evidemment, » répondit-il, lui rendant le livre, notant l'air surpris qui lui traversa brièvement le visage, et se demandant ce qui l'avait surprise.

Elle remit le livre en place, et se retourna vers lui. Ce bref manque d'hostilité l'avait perturbée, mais elle chassa cette idée, elle y penserait plus tard. « Allons-y. »

Il traversèrent le château rapidement et en silence, et ce silence se prolongea après qu'ils aient franchi les barrières invisibles qui protégeaient Poudlard. Snape s'arrêta, et Hermione ralentit le pas avant de le rejoindre, murmurant à voix basse le sort d'_invenio_ sur lui, afin de pouvoir le suivre sur la carte. Elle saisit ensuite l'opportunité de le questionner sur leur destination.

« Où allons-nous, au juste ? Albus m'a dit que vous aviez toutes les informations. »

« Je vous expliquerai après notre Transplanage, » répondit-il sur un ton qui la dissuada de discuter.

Il franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient, plaça les bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira vers lui assez brusquement, et tout à coup le monde se mit à tourner, et tout ce à quoi elle pensa fut qu'elle aurait du envoyer un hibou à Ron avant de partir, et que Snape avait des bras vraiment solides, et qu'il sentait quelque chose de familier mais qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier –

– et soudain elle se rendit compte qu'elle tombait, et elle atterrit brutalement, sur quelque chose de très froid, et humide. De la neige, réalisa t'elle, en se remettant difficilement debout. Elle se retourna, et eut une petite inspiration surprise en voyant le paysage presque tout blanc, à part quelques arbres enneigés et d'occasionnelles touches de vert. Alors qu'elle se retournait vers Snape, elle réalisa qu'il n'était plus là, mais qu'il avait déjà commencé à avancer vers la petite ville toute proche. Elle le rattrapa rapidement.

« Nous somme à un peu moins d'une centaine de kilomètres au nord est de Mourmansk. La famille de Borodin possède une grande propriété hors de la ville, et il y a une petite communauté magique ici. J'ai l'intention de vérifier s'il y a eu de l'activité parmi les Mangemorts avant d'aller jusqu'à la propriété. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que nous n'allons pas directement voir la famille, avant de vérifier les autres pistes ? »

« Parce que le père de Borodin, Dmitri, était l'un des plus grands supporters de Voldemort de toute l'Europe de l'Est, sans parler de la Russie. »

« D'accord, je comprends. Et pourquoi au juste est-ce que Fudge pense que les Mangemorts ne sont probablement pas impliqués ? » demanda t'elle, la voix pleine de sarcasme.

Snape eut un rictus. « Plus que tout, c'est à cause de la politique que nous perdrons cette guerre, et votre Potter n'aide pas les choses en tenant tête publiquement à notre idiot de Ministre. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il devrait faire ? Rester là à ne rien dire pendant que Fudge se tourne les pouces, comme il le fait en ce moment ? Par ses désaccords, Harry montre à tous les sorciers qu'on a le droit de ne pas être d'accord avec le gouvernement, et que le gouvernement peut se tromper. »

« Comme je vous le disais, Miss Granger. C'est de la politique. »

« Et quelle est votre opinion sur tout ça ? »

Snape la regarda, mais elle fut incapable de lire ce que cachaient ses yeux noirs. Il ne lui répondit pas. Ils arrivèrent en centre-ville, où ils empruntèrent une petite ruelle vide, qui se terminait en cul-de-sac après une trentaine de mètres. Snape ne ralentit pas, mais traversa le mur, et Hermione le suivit.

Elle supposa que ce devait être le cœur de la communauté magique locale, tout comme le Chemin de Traverse à Londres, même si c'était beaucoup plus petit, et qu'il y avait peu de monde dehors. La rue se limitait seulement à quelques boutiques. Snape la guida vers un petit troquet, où il choisit une table dans un coin sombre. La serveuse approcha, les regardant avec méfiance. Snape lui parla tranquillement en russe, avant de regarder Hermione, les sourcils levés. Elle acquiesça et Snape reprit sa conversation avec la femme. Elle revint rapidement avec deux verres de vodka, et Snape paya avec une pièce d'or.

Hermione se retourna pour pouvoir observer les autres occupants du bar. La serveuse n'arrêtait pas de les regarder. Un vieil homme au comptoir semblait évanoui. Deux hommes plus jeunes les regardèrent attentivement pendant un instant, avant de reprendre leur conversation animée. Personne de particulièrement suspect.

Snape étudia Hermione pendant qu'elle buvait son verre. Elle faisait plus que ses vingt-trois ans, et elle avait une beauté peu conventionnelle. Il repensa à l'élève qu'elle avait été, l'exaspérante Miss je-sais-tout, toujours si fière de pouvoir afficher sa grande intelligence. Et il se souvint du moment où ça avait changé. Sa participation en classe avait commencé à diminuer au cours de sa sixième année, tous les professeurs l'avaient remarqué, et en avaient parlé plus d'une fois au cours de leurs réunions. Mais comme elle continuait à obtenir d'excellentes notes dans toutes les matières, ça n'alla pas plus loin.

Et puis il y avait eu son projet de Potions de septième année, qui était si complexe que Snape avait douté de sa capacité à le mener à bien quand elle lui en avait parlé pour la première fois. Quand elle lui avait montré le résultat final, il lui avait immédiatement suggéré de poser sa candidature à Berkeley, mais elle avait choisi de se battre sur le terrain, et non pas d'étudier et de se lancer dans la recherche. Snape se rendit compte que c'était son refus de suivre sa suggestion qui marquait le début de sa colère contre elle, mais il l'ignora, sachant qu'il n'avait ni le temps ni la force de commencer à disséquer ses émotions.

« Comment connaissez-vous cet endroit ? »

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, Borodin était l'un des plus grands soutien de Voldemort depuis le début en Russie. A cette époque, il avait l'habitude de donner trois ou quatre 'fêtes' en l'honneur du Seigneur des Ténèbres chaque année. » Il marqua une pause, buvant lentement, « J'ai assisté à deux d'entre elles, même si je n'ai jamais été présenté à Borodin lui-même. »

« Et Vasily ? »

« Il ne devait avoir que six ans à l'époque, il était trop jeune pour participer aux… festivités. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que Borodin n'a pas été arrêté après la défaite de Voldemort ? »

« Le Ministère russe ne s'est pas montré spécialement coopératif concernant les Mangemorts. Même s'ils n'ont jamais ouvertement soutenu Voldemort, ils ne nous ont certainement pas aidés. Ils ont retenu des charges contre Borodin, mais personne n'est venu témoigner, et les charges ont été abandonnées. »

« Est-ce que Borodin est toujours actif ? »

Snape secoua la tête. « Pas à ma connaissance, mais je suis exclu de beaucoup de choses maintenant, surtout si elles concernent les autres Mangemorts. »

« Alors qui allons-nous interroger ? »

« Nous commencerons par elle, » dit-il, en faisant signe à la serveuse. Hermione se lança rapidement un sortilège de traduction alors que la femme approchait.

Elle faillit éclater de rire, et se couvrit la bouche en faisant semblant de tousser : quand Snape ouvrit la bouche, elle l'entendit parler en anglais, même s'il était évident que ses lèvres remuaient en russe. Ça lui fit penser à un vieux film de kung-fu que Harry lui avait fait regarder un jour.

« Je cherche une personne qui s'appelle Borodin, Vasily Dmitrivitch. Il ressemble à ça. » Snape lui tendit une photo de Vasily. « Est-ce que vous connaissez cet homme ? »

La femme regarda la photo, et la lui rendit en secouant la tête. « Non. Non, je ne le connais pas. Et vous ne devriez pas poser de questions pareilles ici. Vous devriez finir vos verres et partir. »

Elle s'éloigna brusquement. Snape et Hermione échangèrent un regard. « J'imagine que vous avez compris l'essentiel de ce qu'elle vient de dire. »

« Ça ne semble pas très bon, si ? »

« Non. Mais il y a un autre endroit où nous devons aller, » dit-il, finissant son verre. Hermione suivit son exemple, et finit également le sien. Les deux hommes les dévisagèrent de nouveau quand ils sortirent, et Hermione commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

Alors qu'ils traversaient la rue, elle sentit un regard posé sur elle, et remarqua finalement un homme grand, menaçant, plus loin dans la rue. Son malaise grandit, et elle attira discrètement l'attention de Snape sur lui.

« Oui, j'ai remarqué cet homme quand nous sommes arrivés. »

Ils entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être un magasin général, puisqu'on y trouvait tout, du balai au chaudron en passant par les baguettes. Snape approcha du comptoir, et un vieux sorcier apparut momentanément, hésitant en voyant ses clients.

« Oui ? Je n'achète rien. »

« Nous ne vendons rien. Nous cherchons l'un de nos collègues, lui, » Snape lui tendit la photo, et observa l'homme attentivement.

« Oui, je connais cet homme. C'est Vasily Dmitrivitch. Il a travaillé pour moi quand il était adolescent, avant de partir faire le professeur en Angleterre. »

« Il devait rendre visite à sa famille, mais il n'est jamais arrivé. Nous travaillons à l'école avec lui. C'est l'école qui nous envoie pour le retrouver. »

« Je l'ai vu mardi, il s'est arrêté ici pour acheter une baguette. Il a dit que le magasin anglais ne lui plaisait pas, qu'il voulait une de mes baguettes, » affirma le vieil homme, en lui rendant la photo. « Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis. »

« Merci, vous êtes très aimable, » dit Snape, en inclinant légèrement la tête.

« Ce n'est rien. »

Snape se dirigea vers la porte, et ils sortirent, s'arrêtant dehors.

« Et maintenant, on parle à la famille ? »

Snape acquiesça, avant de soudain se tenir le bras gauche, tressaillant visiblement. « Pas maintenant, » marmonna t'il, sans faire attention au regard que lui adressa Hermione.

« Quoi ? » Il ne répondit pas, et elle insista. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je suis convoqué par Voldemort. »

« Merde. »

« C'est exactement ce que je pensais. »

« Alors que fait-on ? Vous devez y aller, non ? Dans ce cas je m'occuperai de parler à la famille. »

Snape fit la grimace. « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

« Je sais, mais quelle autre choix avons-nous ? Vous ne pouvez pas ignorer le convocation, et vous ne pouvez certainement pas m'emmener avec vous. »

« Même si je suis sûre que je remonterai dans son estime si je lui amenais une Auror d'élite du Ministère, » dit-il, d'une voix basse et veloutée.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Cette idée est encore pire. »

« D'accord, trouvez ce que vous pouvez et retournez à Poudlard. J'en ferai autant quand j'en aurai terminé, » dit-il, s'écartant pour Transplaner.

« Attendez, vous ne m'avez pas dit où trouver la propriété des Borodin. »

« A la sortie de la ville, vers l'est. Vous ne pouvez pas la manquer. »

« Compris. » Elle se tut, le regarda, et ajouta doucement, « Soyez prudent. »

Snape fit un bref signe de tête, et Transplana sans un mot. Hermione sortit immédiatement la carte de Dumbledore, cherchant le 'x' brillant qui indiquerait sa position, mais la carte indiquait qu'il était toujours en Russie.

« Ça doit être une erreur, » murmura t'elle, avant de lancer l'_invenio_ sur elle-même. Un autre 'x' apparut pour désigner l'endroit où était Hermione, à quelques kilomètres seulement de Snape. « Merde. »

&&&&&&

Dumbledore s'assit derrière son bureau et, retirant ses lunettes, il se passa la main sur les yeux. Un morceau de parchemin lui glissa de la main et tomba sur le bureau.

_Rappelez-les. C'est un piège._

_

* * *

_

_Je profite de l'occasion pour remercier Maria et Camerata pour leurs reviews régulières. Merci !_

_Oh, et Maria : maintenant que j'ai répondu à ta question 'est-ce que Snape boit de la vodka ?', je tiens à préciser que la polka, si elle fait une jolie rime, est polonaise. Si ! J'insiste !_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Enlightenedkitty. Je ne fais que traduire…

**Chapitre six.**

Hermione fixait la carte, l'esprit en ébullition. Si Snape n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres, ça voulait dire que Voldemort était là lui aussi, ce qui signifiait que Dumbledore s'était trompé et que c'était un piège après tout. Et que Snape devait avoir de sérieux problèmes.

_Merde._

Levant les yeux, elle vit que l'homme qu'ils avaient repéré précédemment était toujours là, mais maintenant il avançait vers elle.

_Merde !_

Elle décida que la meilleure chose à faire était de Transplaner jusqu'à Poudlard pour en parler avec Dumbledore. Il saurait quoi faire. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra, mais rien ne se passa. Confuse, elle rouvrit les yeux et vit la ruelle blafarde et enneigée, et l'homme qui avançait vers elle. Une fois encore, elle essaya de Transplaner, et une fois encore rien ne se passa.

_Merde, et re-merde !_

Elle commença à avancer rapidement vers le mur qui séparait la communauté magique du monde moldu, en réfléchissant à sa situation. Elle était dans une ville peu accueillante qu'elle ne connaissait pas, quelque chose l'empêchait de Transplaner, un homme la suivait, Snape était peut-être déjà mort, et elle n'avait pas le moindre moyen de contacter qui que ce soit. Ses options étaient pour le moins limitées.

Une chose à la fois, il fallait d'abord qu'elle se débarrasse de cet homme qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Elle traversa le mur, et plongea dans une autre rue. Elle se dit qu'elle avait deux possibilités : la Métamorphose, ou un Sortilège d'invisibilité. Elle choisit la deuxième, qui lui permettrait de continuer à se servir de sa baguette. Approchant d'un autre croisement, elle ralentit un peu, s'assurant que son poursuivant voie dans quelle rue elle s'engageait.

Dès qu'elle eut tourné, Hermione murmura son sort d'invisibilité et fit rapidement un pas de côté, pour qu'il ne lui rentre pas dedans par inadvertance. Elle leva sa baguette, et attendit.

« Stupéfix ! » s'écria t'elle dès qu'il fut bien dans son champ de vision.

Le sort le frappa en pleine poitrine, et il s'écroula immédiatement. Elle se précipita vers lui, le traîna dans la ruelle, et murmura un rapide sortilège qui dissuaderait les moldus, ou les créatures magiques les plus faibles, de s'approcher. Ensuite, elle se débarrassa de son sortilège d'invisibilité, et pointa sa baguette vers l'homme, murmurant un autre sort. Une corde solide sortit de l'extrémité de sa baguette et alla s'enrouler autour de la silhouette inconsciente étendue au sol. Elle sortit son kit de potions, et sélectionna la petite fiole marquée 'Véritasérum', quelque chose dont elle ne pouvait se passer en tant qu'Auror. Elle en administra trois gouttes à l'inconnu avant de ranger le reste avec soin, et de pointer de nouveau sa baguette vers lui.

« _Enervatum !_ »

L'homme grogna et essaya de lutter contre ses liens. Hermione l'aida à s'asseoir. Il la regarda, inexpressif, les yeux un peu vitreux.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » interrogea t'elle.

« Sergei Kirpichov. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous me suivez ? »

« On m'a demandé de vous suivre, vous et votre compagnon. »

« Qui vous l'a demandé ? »

« Vasily Borodin. »

« Vasily ? » elle fouilla dans sa poche pour y trouver une copie de la photo que Snape lui avait donnée avant qu'ils ne partent. « Est-ce que vous parlez de lui ? »

Ses yeux fixèrent la photo un moment avant qu'il ne réponde, « Oui. »

_Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

« Est-ce qu'il y a eu des Mangemorts dans la région récemment ? Des sorciers en robes noires portant des masques ? »

« J'en ai vus beaucoup. Nous ne savons pas qui ils sont, et ils nous font peur. Ils ont dit que si on vous parlait à vous ou à votre ami, ils nous tueraient nous et nos familles. »

« Est-ce que Dmitri Borodin est impliqué dans tout ça ? »

« Les hommes en robes noires habitent chez Dmitri. »

« Est-ce que vous avez vu Vasily avec ces robes noires ? »

« Non. Vasily déteste les robes noires, et il déteste son père parce qu'il est l'un d'entre eux. C'est pour ça que son père le cherche, parce qu'il refuse de rejoindre les robes noires. »

« Est-ce que vous m'emmènerez jusqu'à Vasily ? »

« Oui. Je dois vous amener à lui avant que vous ne parliez à sa famille. »

Si elle pouvait parler à Vasily, il pourrait peut-être l'aider à régler toute cette affaire. « Très bien. Menez-moi à lui maintenant. »

Elle murmura quelques mots, et les cordes qui l'attachaient glissèrent et disparurent. Il se leva et s'éloigna, se retournant pour s'assurer qu'elle le suivait. Après quelques bifurcations, ils arrivèrent dans une rue bordée de maisons quelconques. Il en désigna alors une en particulier, une maison blanche à deux étages. La peinture s'écaillait et la pelouse n'était pas entretenue. Ils montèrent quelques marches vers le porche.

Sergei frappa deux coups à la porte d'entrée, qui s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard pour révéler une petite femme blonde, d'une quarantaine d'années. « Sergei Fyodorovich, où est-ce que tu étais passé ? Tu as vu l'heure ? Est-ce que c'est elle ? La femme anglaise ? »

« Oui, c'est elle. Je les ai suivis elle et son compagnon, mais lui est reparti. »

« D'accord, » répondit la femme, en ouvrant grand la porte pour laisser Hermione et Sergei entrer dans la maison. Passant à côté d'un escalier, elle les mena vers un petit salon, où elle demanda à Hermione de les attendre. Sergei la suivit ensuite à l'étage.

Hermione inspecta la pièce. Deux fauteuils usés jusqu'à la corde, et un canapé tout aussi fatigué faisaient face à la cheminée allumée. Quelques photos de famille en noir et blanc, inanimées, étaient accrochées au mur. A part ça, la pièce était vide. Elle s'assit et fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire : elle attendit.

&&&&&&

Snape regarda rapidement autour de lui après avoir Transplané. Il se tenait dans une cour, couverte de neige. L'endroit lui paraissait familier, mais il avait visité des tas d'endroits comme celui-ci ces neuf dernières années. Il vit quelques silhouettes en noir qui parlaient en chuchotant, le dévisageant, et une autre silhouette qui avançait à grands pas vers lui, Lucius Malefoy.

« Lucius, » salua t'il d'un ton sourd.

« Severus, mon vieil ami, » répondit-il, son dégoût tout aussi apparent. « Il veut te voir immédiatement. »

Il hocha la tête, chassant toute pensée de son esprit, et suivit Lucius à l'intérieur de la propriété. Ils montèrent à l'étage et Lucius s'arrêta devant une grande porte.

« Attends, » ordonna t'il à Snape avant d'entrer.

Snape attendit patiemment, et Lucius réapparut quelques instants plus tard pour lui faire signe d'entrer. La pièce était très vaste, peut-être une salle de bal se dit Snape, et il y avait un grand nombre de chaises et de tables un peu partout. Il suivit Lucius à travers la pièce sombre, parvenant finalement à distinguer la forme du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un grand fauteuil. Peter Pettigrow se tenait à ses côtés, les regardant tous les deux approcher.

« Severus, c'est tellement aimable à toi de venir nous rejoindre, » siffla Voldemort, et Snape sentit les yeux rouges le transpercer.

« Monseigneur, » répondit Severus en s'agenouillant pour baiser le bas de la robe de Voldemort, avant de faire un pas en arrière et de se relever.

« Quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu de Poudlard ? »

Snape passa rapidement en revue les informations que Dumbledore avait accepté qu'il transmette en tant que désinformation, choisissant de répéter quelque chose que Voldemort saurait probablement déjà. « Il y a beaucoup de remue-ménage au Ministère, entre Fudge et Dumbledore, et également Potter. La rumeur dit que Potter va essayer de renverser le Ministère et qu'il est la marionnette de Dumbledore. »

Voldemort regarda Snape avec attention, sans rien dire. Ce fut Pettigrow qui répondit le premier.

« Nous savons déjà ça, Snape. C'est dans la Gazette du Sorcier tous les jours. »

Snape lui adressa un air mauvais, et se retourna vers Voldemort, disant, « Monseigneur, peut-être que je pourrais convaincre Dumbledore de… »

« De quoi ? » l'interrompit la voix glaciale. « De te donner plus de fausses informations à venir me répéter ? »

_Il sait._

Le cœur de Snape se serra dans sa poitrine alors qu'il réalisait la situation, même si son attitude ne trahit pas ses émotions. Peut-être qu'il pouvait toujours s'en sortir. « De fausses informations ? Monseigneur, je ne ferais jamais volontairement une chose pareille. Si je reçois de Dumbledore pareilles informations, je le tuerai de mes mains. »

« C'est une chose que tu aurais dû faire il y a des années, Severus, » intervint Malefoy. « Sans ce vieux fou, le Ministère se serait écroulé il y a bien longtemps. »

« Mais Monseigneur… »

« J'adorerais jouer ce genre de jeu avec toi, Severus, malheureusement je n'en ai pas le temps. » Il marqua une pause, plissa ses yeux rouges en levant sa baguette vers Snape. « Tu avais tellement de potentiel, et pourtant tu l'as gâché. Je vais aimer ça. _Endoloris_. »

Le moment sembla étrangement irréel à Snape. Le temps ralentit, et il regarda Pettigrow, ce stupide Queudver, qui riait. Snape se souvint de la chance qu'il avait eu il y avait toutes ces années de tuer Pettigrow, et de la façon dont il l'avait laissée passer à cause de sa haine pour Harry Potter. Malefoy, le sournois et vicieux Malefoy. Combien de fois avait-il prétendu être l'ami de ce salaud ? Combien de fois avait-il fermé les yeux sur ce que faisait son salaud de fils ? Et il regarda son soi-disant maître, Voldemort, ses yeux rouges qui contrastaient avec son visage pâle, les narines palpitantes alors qu'il affichait ce sourire mauvais.

Snape pensa à Dumbledore – son ami, son seul véritable ami – et à McGonagall – dont il appréciait la compagnie de temps en temps, s'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui même – et à Poudlard – à ses chers cachots, sa seule véritable maison. Si c'était ça, sa vie qui défilait devant ses yeux, il ne voulait pas la voir, parce qu'il l'abhorrait plus encore que Voldemort et tous ses Mangemorts réunis.

Le Doloris faisait toujours souffrir Snape plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Chaque nerf de son corps hurla de douleur, et il tomba à genoux, utilisant tout son sang-froid pour ne pas hurler, pour ne pas demander grâce. Il tomba en avant, prit appui sur ses bras, le front touchant le sol, sentant approcher la quiétude de l'inconscience. Mais brutalement la douleur lancinante s'arrêta pour ne laisser qu'une souffrance assourdie qui le balayait par vagues. Il roula sur le côté, essayant de reprendre son souffle, l'estomac retourné.

« Quelles nouvelles de Dmitri ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Rien encore, Monseigneur, » répondit Lucius. « Il a mis en place le piège, et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne morde à l'hameçon. »

« Severus, dis-moi où est la fille, et j'envisagerai de te tuer immédiatement, pour t'épargner cette douleur. »

_Hermione._

« Je vais te donner un moment pour te décider. »

Une autre vague de douleur le traversa, et Snape hurla, et se roula en boule avant que l'obscurité ne l'emporte.

&&&&&&

Hermione s'affaissa dans son fauteuil, se sentant soudain très fatiguée. Elle leva une main pour masser sa nuque nouée, étouffant un bâillement. Elle se leva d'un bond quand Vasily Borodin entra dans la pièce.

« Hermione Granger, » dit-il, en la regardant attentivement. Elle prit le temps d'en faire autant, puisqu'elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion plus tôt dans la semaine. Il était grand, bien plus grand qu'elle, et il avait des épaules larges et solides. Ses cheveux noirs n'étaient pas noirs finalement, mais d'un brun très foncé, et il avait les yeux d'un bleu glacier. Elle regretta qu'il n'ait pas été _son_ professeur d'Arithmancie, et se demanda combien d'élèves – garçons et filles – suivaient ses classes juste pour son physique à tomber par terre.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « Vasily Borodin. »

Il s'assit sur le canapé, à distance d'elle. « Je suppose que vous voulez savoir ce qui se passe ? » Elle acquiesça, le laissant continuer. « Je suis arrivé ici tard, mardi soir, et mon ami Sergei Fyodorovich m'a intercepté avant que je ne puisse aller chez mon père. Il m'a dit que ma maison n'était pas sûre à cause des Mangemorts. »

« Alors vous êtes là depuis mardi ? »

« Oui, je me cache, mais mon père est à ma recherche. »

« S'il sait que vous êtes là, pourquoi a t'il envoyé ce hibou à Dumbledore ? » se demanda t'elle à voix haute, et Vasily haussa les épaules. « Merde ! C'est parce qu'il savait que Dumbledore enverrait Snape à votre recherche ! »

« Snape ! Il est là ? »

« Oui, et il court un grave danger. Je crois qu'il est entre les mains de Voldemort, maintenant. »

Vasily acquiesça lentement, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Sergei était de retour. « Vasily, il faut qu'on se dépêche si on doit partir bientôt. »

« Partir ? Où allez-vous ? Il faut qu'on retrouve Snape ! »

« J'ai bien peur que de sauver le professeur Snape ne soit pas sur la liste des choses à faire aujourd'hui, » affirma sournoisement Vasily en sortant sa baguette pour la pointer vers elle. « Mais rassurez-vous, vous n'allez pas tarder à le rejoindre. »

Elle le regarda, surprise. « Mais, que… »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres désire votre présence, et je serai récompensé en revenant avec vous. »

_Comment est-ce que tu as pu être aussi stupide ! Tu es entrée dans leur piège sans réfléchir !_ Se reprochait-elle intérieurement. _Ce n'est pas le moment, tu ferais mieux de réfléchir à la façon dont tu vas t'en sortir._

Sergei avait l'ait aussi surpris qu'Hermione, et il protesta, « Mais Vasily, tu ne peux pas être avec les robes noires ! »

L'autre russe eut un sourire mauvais, une lueur traversa ses yeux bleus, et il tourna sa baguette vers son ami. « C'est là que tu te trompes. _Avada Kedavra_. »

Une lumière verte sortit du bout de la baguette de Vasily, et Sergei s'écroula immédiatement. Pendant cette brève distraction de Vasily, Hermione sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa veste et la dirigea vers lui.

« _Expelliarmus !_ » s'écria t'elle, attrapant sans problème sa baguette qui vola vers elle. Elle fit un pas de côté quand il se leva et se mit à avancer vers elle. « _Stupéfix !_ »

Le sort le frappa à l'épaule, le faisant retomber sur le canapé. Elle savait qu'il n'était pétrifié que momentanément, et elle se précipita vers la porte, pendant que Vasily appelait la femme en essayant de se relever.

« _Alohomora !_ » cria t'elle, pointant sa baguette vers la porte d'entrée. Elle entendit la femme dans les escaliers, et lança un autre Stupéfix sans regarder, continuant à courir. Elle arriva à la porte et tâtonna un instant, réussissant finalement à l'ouvrir.

Aussitôt le seuil franchi, elle se Métamorphosa et plongea dans la haie, courant jusqu'à la maison voisine, ou elle s'arrêta, se retournant pour voir ce qui se passait. Vasily sortit un moment, regarda des deux côtés de la rue, parla avec colère à la femme qui l'avait rejoint sur le porche, avant qu'ils ne se rentrent tous les deux, en claquant la porte.

Elle attendit quelques minutes avant de traverser la pelouse. Elle se dirigea vers l'est, vers la sortie de la ville. Elle savait qu'elle était seule maintenant, et qu'il fallait qu'elle retrouve Snape. Elle savait aussi qu'elle s'aventurait totalement à l'aveuglette, sans vraiment savoir à quoi elle allait devoir faire face. Hermione rassembla tout son courage de Gryffondor en trottinant, simple chat gris ordinaire qui courait dans la rue à la nuit tombée.

* * *

_merci à alys, Maria, Camerata, Lucie , et la lectrice pour leurs reviews. benebu _  



	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de enlightenedkitty. Je ne fais que traduire.

**Chapitre sept**

Snape gémit et ouvrit les yeux dans le noir. Il roula un peu sur le côté, sentant le sol sale et froid sous lui. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, la tête dans un étau. Un haut-le-cœur souleva son estomac vide. Après que cette nausée soit passée, il se força à s'asseoir. Seule une faible lumière parvenait dans la pièce, passant sur les pourtours de la porte.

Il évalua son état, essayant de déterminer l'exacte étendue de ses blessures. Après qu'il se soit évanoui la première fois, quelqu'un, Malefoy ou Pettigrow, l'avait réveillé d'un _Enervatum_, afin que Voldemort puisse lui envoyer un autre _Doloris_. Ensuite, la deuxième ou la troisième fois, on l'avait laissé tomber dans les pommes sans plus le déranger. Sa cheville gauche le lançait, et avait l'air gonflée, et il essaya un simple sort pour la soulager, mais rien ne se produisit. Il fronça les sourcils, ne sachant si le sort avait échoué parce qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette, ou parce qu'il y avait une barrière anti-magie dans la pièce. Il essaya de nouveau, concentré, mais une fois de plus sans résultat.

Il se leva prudemment, laissa échapper un cri et manqua de tomber quand il appuya son poids sur sa cheville. Il se concentra pour laisser passer sa douleur, avant de parvenir à boitiller jusqu'à la porte. Il pressa son oreille sur le bois, mais n'entendit rien. Il retourna vers le mur, toujours en boitillant, s'assit lentement, et se mit à réfléchir.

De toute évidence, Voldemort le gardait en vie pour une raison ou une autre, même si Snape ne pouvait pas totalement écarter la possibilité que ce soit tout simplement pour le torturer plus encore. Quelqu'un viendrait l'interroger dans peu de temps, même s'il n'avait rien d'intéressant à dire, puisque que Dumbledore le gardait volontairement ignorant de certains faits, dans l'éventualité d'une telle situation. Non pour la première fois, Snape se réjouit de la prévoyance de Dumbledore.

Il resta assis au sol, rassemblant ses forces, et finit par s'assoupir.

Il se réveilla en sursaut quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, claquant, et laissant entrer une lumière aveuglante. Son cerveau repartit à plein régime, et finalement il se concentra sur la silhouette de Lucius Malefoy et d'un autre Mangemort, Avery probablement. Tout son corps le lançait, même si la douleur était plus supportable maintenant.

« Réveille-toi, Severus ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! » cria Lucius avec un rictus mauvais. « Attrape-lui les bras. » Avery se saisit des bras de Snape, et l'immobilisa pendant que Malefoy sortait une petite bouteille en avançant vers eux. « J'ai bien peur que nous ne devions avoir une sérieuse conversation, Severus. »

Il essaya de se libérer d'Avery, qui ne l'en tint que plus fermement. Malefoy attrapa Snape par la nuque et porta la bouteille à ses lèvres, le forçant à boire. Snape toussa, essaya de cracher, mais il sentit que le breuvage commençait à faire effet, que ses défenses mentales cédaient peu à peu. Il retomba sur Avery, qui le laissa percuter le mur. Son esprit analysait machinalement la composition de la potion, disséquant chaque élément du goût.

Trop de sang de dragon, pas assez de plumes de Jobarbille. On dirait que Drago perd la main pour les potions, ou alors Lucius a eu ça ailleurs.

Lucius fit un pas en avant, souriant. « Comment te sens-tu, Severus ? »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit contre sa volonté, malgré son désir de garder le silence. « J'ai peur. » Il faillit ajouter qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie, mais il se rendit compte qu'il était capable de dire une vérité partielle sans se sentir forcé de dire la vérité toute entière.

« Bien. Quand as-tu commencé à travailler pour Dumbledore ? »

« Quand Voldemort est mort, j'ai commencé à travailler à Poudlard. » _Même s'il y avait déjà un moment que j'espionnait pour lui._

« En tant qu'espion ? »

« Oui. » _Et Maître de Potions, n'oublions pas._

« Est-ce que tu as fait ça pour échapper à Azkaban ? »

« Oui. » _Entre autres._

« Quels sont les plans de Dumbledore, en ce moment ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. » _C'est la vérité. Dumbledore et sa saleté d'Ordre du Phénix. Je suis toujours le dernier au courant de tout._

« Tu ne sais pas ? Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir ? »

« Dumbledore ne me laisse entendre que de fausses informations, pour que je ne puisse pas trahir ses secrets. » _A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ?_

Malefoy fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'Hermione Granger travaille à Poudlard ? »

« Harry Potter s'est disputé avec Cornélius Fudge, et il a envoyé Granger à Poudlard en punition. » _Granger ! Ma punition… ou ma pénitence._

« Il n'y a pas de plan secret en ce moment qui impliquerait Poudlard dans une campagne contre Voldemort ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Malefoy fit une grimace et se détourna pour faire les cents pas. « Est-ce que tu sais la moindre chose, espèce de petit merdeux pathétique ? » marmonna t'il. « Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? »

« Tu pourrais me laisser m'enfuir, et on oublierait tout ce qui vient de se passer. » _Oups, ça m'a échappé._

« Tu te crois drôle, pas vrai ! » écuma Malefoy. Il traversa la pièce et frappa Snape du revers de la main. Sa tête cogna violemment contre le mur, et le sang se mit à couler de l'entaille qu'il avait au dessus de l'œil droit. Il s'écroula, à quatre pattes, et Malefoy lui donna des coups de pied dans les côtes, sa respiration se faisant plus courte et haletante. « Avery, attends-moi dehors. »

Avery haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Lucius afficha un sourire mauvais, se débarrassa de ses robes, et se mit à avancer vers Snape.

« Il y a bien longtemps que j'aurais dû avoir cette conversation avec toi, Severus. »

&&&&&

Hermione cheminait prudemment vers le vieux château, restant dans les ombres et les creux du paysage, utilisant ses sens félins exacerbés pour éviter toute rencontre. Elle se glissa dans la maison derrière un Mangemort. Elle le suivit dans la cuisine, et se cacha sous une table, dans un coin.

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Ce crétin qui prétendait être Vasily l'a laissé s'échapper. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous la retrouverons. »

« Elle ne doit pas s'échapper, c'est important, Dmitri. »

« Je comprends. Et son compagnon ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Lucius s'occupe de lui en ce moment, dans les cachots. »

« Excellent. Et pour mon fils ? »

« Il est ici aussi. Il dort. »

« Je voudrais le voir. »

« Plus tard, peut-être. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudrait te voir, au sujet des réjouissances de ce soir. »

« Bien sûr. Tout a été préparé à l'avance, évidemment. »

Elle entendit leurs pas s'éloigner, et commença à chercher l'accès aux cachots. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le long passage qui descendait sous le château. Elle descendit lentement le couloir sinueux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dans une impasse. Elle laissa ensuite ses oreilles la guider, et elle passa la tête avec précaution au bout du couloir à sa droite, où elle vit un homme immense appuyé contre le mur à l'autre bout. Elle regarda ensuite de l'autre côté, mais il n'y avait rien, seulement un couloir vide. Elle recula la tête, pour réfléchir.

Malefoy devait être dans la pièce, et celui-ci montait la garde. Elle ne savait pas combien d'autres pouvaient être à l'intérieur avec Malefoy, elle devrait donc se débarrasser de celui-ci sans alerter les autres sur sa présence. Ça demandait un peu de réflexion.

Elle passa de nouveau la tête au bout du couloir, et miaula. Le Mangemort la regarda, et quand elle miaula une nouvelle fois, il fronça les sourcils. Elle se mit à avancer vers lui, remuant la queue comme en signe d'invitation. Il commença à avancer lui aussi, et elle revint sur ses pas en courant. Elle se métamorphosa, la baguette levée quand il tourna dans le couloir.

« _Stupéfix, stupéfix !_ » dit-elle tranquillement. Les deux sorts le touchèrent avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Il tomba, son corps fit un petit bruit sourd en touchant le sol. Elle avança rapidement, et se préparant à combattre, elle pointa sa baguette vers la porte en énonçant doucement, « _Alohomora._»

&&&&&&&

Malefoy pausa au milieu d'un coup de poing en entendant le bruit, regardant la porte par dessus son épaule. Il retourna les yeux vers le visage ensanglanté de Snape, voyant un sourire commencer à s'y dessiner.

« Avery ? » appela Malefoy, remontant le bras pour ajuster son prochain coup de poing à Snape. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? »

Snape était prêt cette fois, et il saisit le poing de Malefoy avant qu'il ne touche son visage, plantant ses ongles dans sa peau, savourant l'air choqué de Malefoy.

« Parce que je vais aimer ça. »

Il tordit violemment le bras de Malefoy, le forçant à se retourner, et passa son autre bras autour de sa gorge. Malefoy se mit à lutter, ses mains tirant sur le bras de Snape, essayant de se libérer. Snape raffermit sa prise et tourna, entendant la nuque craquer. Il le lâcha, et regarda le corps de Malefoy tomber au sol.

Il inspira profondément et s'appuya contre le mur, soudain épuisé, la montée d'adrénaline quittant son corps. Il prit soudain conscience d'une autre présence dans la pièce, de quelqu'un qui le regardait depuis la porte. Il leva les yeux, se fichant de savoir si c'était un autre Mangemort, de savoir s'il allait vivre ou mourir, de savoir quoi que ce soit. Puis soudain, il réalisa qu'il voulait vivre, tout au moins assez longtemps pour faire entendre à Dumbledore son opinion pour l'avoir mis dans une situation qui faisait finalement qu'il devait encore sa vie à un Gryffondor.

« Miss Granger, » dit-il, avec autant d'ironie qu'il put en rassembler, « c'est tellement noble, courageux et _Gryffondor_ de votre part d'être venue à mon secours. »

Hermione se tenait là, un peu choquée, ne parvenant pas à croire qu'elle venait de voir son ancien Professeur de Potions tuer un autre sorcier, et à mains nues encore. Elle ressentait un drôle de mélange d'admiration et de dégoût, assaisonné d'un peu de compassion aussi. Son accueil l'aurait mise en colère en temps normal, mais à ce moment là, quand elle regarda dans ses yeux noirs, elle vit ce qu'il y avait derrière ses mots. Elle le vit lui, le vit vraiment. Et elle comprit.

« Ça fait plaisir de voir que même en train de vous vider de tout votre sang, vous n'avez pas perdu vos sarcasmes, Snape, » répondit-elle, en essayant de ne pas trop sourire. « Bon, vous êtes prêt à sortir d'ici oui ou non ? »

« Bien sûr que je suis prêt, petite imbécile. »

« Il faut qu'on le cache d'abord. »

Elle retourna dans le couloir pour léviter Avery dans la pièce. Quand sa tête franchit le seuil, elle cogna contre le sol. Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant ses épaules tomber également, et remarquant qu'elle ne parvenait plus à le bouger.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Il y a une espèce d'aura anti-magie dans cette pièce. »

« Alors vous feriez mieux de m'aider. »

Il appuya prudemment son poids sur sa cheville, et jura entre ses dents, « Ouille ! Par les couilles de Merlin ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je peux m'en occuper, » dit-elle, traînant tant bien que mal Avery dans la pièce. « Je crois que Vasily est là lui aussi. J'ai entendu Dmitri parler à l'étage. »

« Et je suppose que nous devrions faire un minimum d'efforts pour le retrouver, » répondit-il à contrecœur. Il s'agenouilla prudemment devant Malefoy et lui fouilla les poches, cherchant la baguette de Lucius, et il y trouva également la sienne. Il se rendit compte que Malefoy avait dû la lui prendre plus tôt. Il se releva lentement, ignora le regard inquiet d'Hermione quand il gémit. « Très bien, allons chercher Monsieur Borodin et rentrons chez nous. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Ils sortirent de la pièce, et Hermione lança un sortilège complexe sur la porte, un sortilège qu'elle avait perfectionné au cours des années. C'était un verrou en trois parties, qui lançait également un sortilège d'interférence avec la mémoire à court terme. Une personne seule ne pouvait pas en venir à bout. Les meilleurs qu'elle ait lancés n'avaient pas pu être brisés par moins de cinq sorciers ou sorcières. Admirant son travail, elle se métamorphosa à nouveau en chat gris, et s'élança dans le couloir, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans les cachots. Snape boitilla derrière elle, laissant une certaine distance entre eux. Il avait réalisé qu'elle jouait les éclaireuses sous sa forme animale.

Elle trottinait, passant devant les portes de pièces vides, ralentissant au moment de changer de direction, puis reprenant son rythme. Elle s'arrêta soudain, entendit Snape en faire autant, et elle renifla prudemment. Elle s'approcha d'une porte, écouta attentivement, avant de revenir vers Snape et de se transformer de nouveau.

« Il y a quelqu'un dans celle-là, seul. Nous devrions essayer. »

Il hocha la tête. « Ne vous en faites pas, Miss Granger. Je vous couvre. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle retourna dans le couloir, et se glissa discrètement jusqu'à la porte. « _Alohomora._ » Remerciant les dieux d'avoir appris ce sort tant d'années auparavant, elle saisit la poignée, ouvrit la porte, la baguette prête.

Vasily Borodin était assis sur un petit lit de camp, dans un coin de la pièce. La confusion se lisait sur son visage. Elle repassa la tête vers le couloir et fit signe à Snape qu'il pouvait venir.

« Vasily, c'est Hermione. Hermione Granger. » Il la dévisagea, perdu, et elle ajouta. « Nous nous sommes rencontrés brièvement mardi matin. Au petit-déjeuner, à Poudlard. Je suis la nouvelle professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. »

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, secouant légèrement la tête, avant de se reporter son attention sur Snape qui venait d'apparaître à la porte. « Snape ? »

« Remarquable sens de l'observation, Borodin. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Vous êtes salement amoché. »

« On m'a lancé le Doloris à plusieurs reprises, avant de me donner une bonne dose de Sérum de Vérité, et j'ai été battu par Malefoy, » répondit Snape, hargneusement.

« Et ? » encouragea Hermione.

Snape la regarda férocement, et sa voix avait un arrière-ton glacial quand il compléta, « ensuite je l'ai tué et Granger est venue me libérer. »

« Combien de cette potion vous a t'il donné ? » demanda t'elle.

« Je ne sais pas, mais je n'ai aucun des symptômes de l'overdose. »

« Combien de temps pensez-vous que ça va durer ? »

« Je ne saurais pas dire. Mais je pense que nous devrions en discuter après nous être échappés. Les Mangemorts peuvent se lancer à notre poursuite à tout moment. »

« C'est vrai, c'est vrai. » Elle se retourna vers Vasily. « Vous allez bien ? Pouvez-vous marcher ? »

« Oui, je vais bien. Quelques bleus, mais rien de grave, » répondit-il en se levant, avançant vers la porte.

Hermione se dit qu'il était aussi bel homme que son imposteur l'avait été, même si lui était en moins bonne forme. Alors qu'il approchait, elle tendit la main, plaçant la paume sur sa poitrine. Il s'arrêta, l'air interrogateur.

« Que m'avez-vous dit l'autre jour, au petit-déjeuner ? » demanda t'elle, en le fixant avec attention.

Il sourit un peu. « Ma foi, professeur, je crois bien ne pas vous avoir adressé la parole. Veuillez pardonner mon impolitesse. »

« Mais non, ce n'est rien. Et pardonnez-moi d'avoir douté de votre identité, » répondit-elle en souriant. « J'ai déjà eu une mauvaise surprise avec vous aujourd'hui, et ça me suffit. Une dernière chose, _invenio_. »

« A quoi est-ce que ça sert ? »

« Ça me permet de savoir où vous vous trouvez, si jamais nous venions à être séparés. »

« C'est bon, vous avez fini ? On pourrait peut-être se mettre en route maintenant, » intervint Snape, sans cacher son extrême irritation.

Elle le regarda avec inquiétude. « Est-ce que vous voulez que j'essaie de soigner… »

« Non ! » interrompit-il violemment, un éclat dangereux dans le regard. « Pas maintenant. Peut-être plus tard, quand nous serons en sécurité. Pour le moment, je peux marcher. »

Elle hocha lentement la tête, et quand ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir, elle demanda, « Et maintenant, où allons-nous ? On remonte ? »

« Attendez, il y a une sortie directe, elle mène dans les forêts à l'est du château, » proposa Vasily. « Ma sœur et moi l'avons trouvée quand nous étions enfants, mais je pense que nous sommes les seuls à la connaître. Les cachots n'ont pas été utilisés régulièrement depuis les années 1800. »

Hermione regarda Snape, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. « D'accord, allons-y. »

* * *

_Maria, merci pour ta review. De mon côté, j'aime bien le prénom Dmitri, mais avec le rôle qu'il a dans cette fic… pas de chance, je dirais. benebu_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de enlightennedkitty.

**Chapitre huit**

Il faisait noir quand ils arrivèrent finalement à la forêt, sans se faire surprendre, tout comme Vasily l'avait prévu. Ils s'arrêtèrent avant d'y entrer, Snape ayant finalement consenti à laisser Hermione s'occuper de ses blessures. Vasily se tenait un peu à l'écart pour surveiller la lisière des arbres.

Elle travaillait rapidement et efficacement, refermant ses coupures et s'occupant des contusions de son visage. Elle désigna ensuite ses robes, et il obtempéra de mauvaise grâce, se déshabillant jusqu'à la taille. Il était trop maigre, décida t'elle, mais aussi sec et fort, à en juger par ses muscles tout en longueur. Il était pâle également, presque blafard. Elle posa les mains sur lui, sentant sa respiration se bloquer rien qu'un bref instant. Elle murmura tranquillement, passant les mains sur son torse, et elle remarqua distraitement que sa peau était très chaude. Elle passa ensuite à son dos, sentit qu'il avait un peu la chair de poule, et se demanda comme ça si c'était à cause d'elle ou à cause du froid.

Elle termina, et Snape se rhabilla, notant avec beaucoup de contrariété qu'en effet il se sentait mieux, tout du moins extérieurement. A l'intérieur, il tremblait toujours comme un bol de gélatine, effet secondaire du Doloris. Habituellement, il lui fallait deux jours pour se remettre d'une visite à Voldemort, mais ce n'avait pas été une visite habituelle. Cette fois-ci, les choses avaient été un peu plus… personnelles.

Il la regarda avec attention qui mélangeait une potion avant de la lui tendre.

« Allez-y, buvez, » l'encouragea t'elle d'un signe de la main quand il la dévisagea.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Buvez et je vous le dirai. »

« Miss Granger, j'ai découvert qu'il était capital pour ma santé de ne pas boire de potions étranges. En conséquence, je ne boirai pas votre concoction avant que vous ne m'en ayez révélé le contenu. »

Elle vit qu'il ne servirait à rien de discuter, et céda. « D'accord, vous gagnez. C'est un simple anti-douleur à base de racine de valériane et de larmes de Phénix. »

Snape la regarda, toujours sceptique, puis il regarda la potion, et de nouveau Hermione. « Est-ce que je ressemble à un cobaye, Miss Granger ? »

« Ecoutez, Snape, si vous êtes aussi intelligent que vous prétendez l'être, vous savez très bien ce que va faire cette potion. »

« D'accord, » grogna t'il, buvant rapidement toute la potion avant de lui rendre la flasque vide. « Est-ce que vous avez essayé ça sur quelqu'un d'autre avant, où est-ce que je suis votre cobaye humain ? »

Elle essaya sans succès de dissimuler son sourire. « Je voulais la tester, mais Ron ne m'a jamais laissé lancer de Doloris sur lui. Il n'avait pas confiance en mes potions. Alors oui, vous êtes ma première expérience pratique. »

Il prit un air méprisant. « Pratique ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Que vous avez fait des expériences théoriques ? » Il réalisa que la douleur, la souffrance lancinante qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur, se dissipait, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une présence à la limite de sa conscience. Elle était toujours présente, mais il ne lui suffisait que d'un petit effort pour pouvoir l'ignorer.

« Eh bien en fait, oui. Harry est un petit génie de l'informatique, et il nous écrit tous ces programmes de probabilités concernant les sorts et les potions et que sais-je encore. Du coup, j'ai une idée assez fiable de la façon dont va agir cette potion. »

« Par tous les dieux, pourquoi est-ce que Potter doit me tourmenter même maintenant ? Est-ce que ces sept années n'ont pas suffi, qu'il me faille supporter cela également ? »

« Oh, arrêtez un peu d'être aussi mélodramatique. »

« Je peux vous assurer que je ne suis pas mélodramatique, Miss Granger. Je me borne à être honnête. Je suis toujours sous l'emprise du sérum de vérité. »

« Très bien, alors. Puisque vous êtes tellement honnête, pourquoi est-ce que nous ne discutons pas de ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour vous mettre tellement en colère ? » Elle avait les yeux brillants, et toute trace d'humour avait quitté son visage.

« Vous avez fait bien des choses, Miss Granger, » se força t'il à dire, « et je pense que nous devrions en discuter plus tard, à un moment plus approprié. »

« D'accord, mais donnez-moi d'abord une réponse. Est-ce que c'est parce que je ne vous ai pas écouté ? Parce que je ne suis pas allée étudier en Californie ? » demanda t'elle, sa colère bouillonnant sous la surface.

Il entendit cette colère. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle maintenant, ça attirerait certainement sur eux des attentions indésirables, mais surtout il n'avait pas l'énergie de se mettre en colère convenablement. « Oui, en partie. » Elle fronça les sourcils, et il ajouta rapidement, « Nous en discuterons plus tard, je vous en donne ma parole. »

« Très bien, » rétorqua t'elle, faisant un effort pour se calmer. « J'imagine que je devrais vous dire que la potion pourrait avoir certains effets secondaires. C'est ce que prévoient les statistiques. » Elle continua, ignorant son air contrarié. « Irritation de l'estomac, peut-être. Ou quelque chose d'intestinal. »

Comme s'il avait suffi d'en parler, son estomac se souleva, et il en vomit le maigre contenu, à savoir la part inerte de la potion, au sol. Il resta penché un moment, avant de se retourner vers elle.

« Vous auriez pu me prévenir des éventuels effets secondaires avant. Je crois que je préférais la douleur à ça. »

Elle hocha la tête, admettant qu'elle avait commis une erreur, et ils rejoignirent Borodin à l'orée de la forêt.

« Le sort anti-Transplanage s'étend sur cinq à sept kilomètres, je pense. Il recouvre également la ville. »

« C'est un peu plus que ce qu'on voit habituellement, » réfléchit distraitement Hermione. « Il doit également être couplé à une espèce de sort de détection. Vous voyez autre chose, professeur Snape ? »

« Je n'ai jamais été impliqué dans les questions de sécurité. Je me suis toujours spécialisé dans les potions, pas les sorts. »

« Des gesticulations inutiles, c'est ça ? » demanda t'elle innocemment, ignorant l'air mauvais qu'il lui adressa en réponse. « Eh bien, ils ne s'attendent probablement pas à ce que des gens s'échappent, n'est-ce pas ? Alors ils ne doivent être que sur le pourtour. »

« En fait, je ne crois pas qu'ils utilisent un sort de détection sur la forêt, parce qu'il serait déclenché par les loups-garous, » intervint Vasily. « C'est la pleine lune ce soir. »

« Alors nous passerons à travers la forêt, » décida Hermione, levant les yeux vers la lune immense, partiellement dissimulée.

« Ô joie, » ironisa Snape. « Que serait une soirée à combattre des Mangemorts, si on n'affrontait pas également quelques loups-garous ? »

« Vous ne voulez pas nous suivre ? Très bien, vous pouvez rentrer à la maison par vos propres moyens, » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Vous avez récupéré la baguette de Malefoy ? Donnez-là à Vasily, il va en avoir besoin. »

Snape prit un air plus mauvais encore et jeta la baguette au sol près de Vasily, qui la ramassa et commença à avancer vers la forêt. Hermione suivit, en sortant la carte de Dumbledore pour vérifier que Vasily les menait bien dans la bonne direction. Elle essaya aussi d'évaluer la distance qui les séparait de la limite du sort, qui semblait tomber au beau milieu de la forêt. La forêt pleine de loups-garous, par une nuit de pleine lune.

_Pas étonnant qu'il fasse la gueule_, réalisa t'elle.

Snape cheminait derrière elle l'air renfrogné, pour bien montrer qu'il n'était pas content. Elle se laissa distancer de quelques pas par Vasily, et se retrouva plus près de Snape. Il eut une grimace de douleur, même si elle semblait moins marquée qu'avant.

« Dites-moi, professeur, le fait que vous ne vouliez pas être là n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire avec Black et Lupin, si ? »

Elle entendit le venin dans sa voix quand il cracha, « Bien sûr que si. Quelle autre raison pourrait-il y avoir ? »

De toute évidence, c'était toujours un point sensible pour lui. Elle savait que Remus était parfois invité à Poudlard, probablement pour discuter de l'Ordre. Elle doutait que le fait de le revoir aide beaucoup les choses. Ils marchèrent en silence un moment, pendant qu'Hermione rassemblait son courage.

« Est-ce que vous allez me le dire maintenant ? » Il ne répondit rien, et elle ajouta. « Pourquoi me haïssez-vous ? »

« J'imagine que vous n'allez pas me laisser tranquille jusqu'à ce que je réponde, pas vrai, Miss Granger ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter avec vos 'Miss Granger' ? Je ne suis plus votre élève, et ça commence à me fatiguer. »

Snape la regarda dans la semi-obscurité, surpris par son ton neutre. Une fois de plus, le silence se fit entre eux. Elle sursauta quand il le rompit, d'une voix si douce qu'elle dut lutter pour l'entendre.

« Vous avez en partie raison. Je ne vous croyais pas capable de créer cette potion. »

« La Mortalis fallax, » murmura t'elle.

« Oui, une potion extrêmement compliquée, qui pourtant ne vous a quasiment posé aucun problème. Vous avez préparé du Polynectar en deuxième année, à ce que j'ai appris depuis. Même maintenant, vous continuez à travailler sur les potions et les sortilèges. Vous auriez pu faire tout ce que vous vouliez, dans ces deux domaines, mais au lieu de ça vous avez choisi de devenir un bras armé. D'utiliser la force plutôt que l'intelligence. »

Elle était stupéfaite. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il évoque autre chose que son projet de potions, et son refus d'écouter sa suggestion d'aller à Berkeley, et elle était estomaquée de voir qu'il s'était tant intéressé à son choix de carrière.

« C'est tout ? Ou y a-t'il d'autres raisons ? » demanda t'elle sarcastiquement.

« Il y a autre chose. Vous m'avez volé des ingrédients. »

« Seulement un, la peau de Serpent du Cap, pour le Polynectar, » protesta t'elle.

« Et la Branchiflore, pendant cette mascarade de tournoi des trois sorciers ? »

« Ce n'était pas moi, et vous le savez très bien. »

« Mais elle a été volé pour votre ami Potter. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi au juste ? Est-ce que je suis personnellement responsable d'avoir volé votre Branchiflore ? »

Il la fusilla du regard. « Non. »

« Puisque mon choix de carrière ne regarde que moi, je ne vois pas en quoi… » Elle s'interrompit en voyant Vasily leur faire signe tout à coup. Il se dépêchèrent de le rejoindre.

« Il y en a un sur la gauche, » murmura t'il. « A cinquante mètres. »

Elle balaya l'endroit du regard, et vit le loup-garou presque immédiatement. Il se tenait au dessus de la carcasse d'un cerf, et il se nourrissait. Il ne les avait pas encore remarqués. Elle se maudit intérieurement, sachant qu'elle aurait repéré la créature elle-même si elle n'avait pas été occupée à se disputer avec Snape.

« Dites-moi, professeur Granger, » se moqua Snape. « Puisque vous êtes notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, quel comportement devons-nous adopter face à ce loup-garou ? »

« Nous le pétrifions, et nous continuons notre chemin. Ça nous laissera le temps de fuir. »

« Et ensuite il repèrera nos odeurs et se mettra à notre poursuite. Il faut le tuer. »

Vasily approuva. « Il a raison, il faut le tuer. Ces loups-garous sont incroyablement rapides. Et l'odeur du sang distraira les autres. »

Elle céda, et Snape hocha la tête quand elle demanda « Avada ? »

Ils se faufilèrent vers la créatures, leurs baguettes à la main. Une brindille craqua, et la créature les regarda directement, elle n'était qu'à vingt mètres, et avançait vers eux.

« Maintenant ! » s'écria t'elle. C'était inutile, les deux hommes avaient baissé leurs baguettes vers la créature et lancé le sort, deux éclairs verts avaient jailli de leurs baguettes. Le loup-garou vacilla et hurla, mais ne s'écroula pas.

« C'est quand vous voulez, Miss Granger, » marmonna Snape, sans quitter la créature des yeux ni de la baguette.

Elle jeta un regard mauvais à son dos tourné, leva à son tour sa baguette et murmura le sort. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle utilisait le sort mortel, elle l'avait déjà lancé contre un Mangemort qui n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à la tuer, et l'avait tué la première. Mais plus tard elle l'avait regretté.

Un troisième éclair vert toucha la créature, qui s'écroula finalement au sol. Vasily approcha le corps immobile, qui maintenant avait retrouvé forme humaine, avec précaution, et l'examina avant de leur crier, « Il est mort. »

Ils continuèrent à progresser dans la forêt, Vasily ouvrant de nouveau la route. Hermione le suivait en surveillant leur progression sur la carte, et Snape fermait la marche, plongé dans ses pensées.

&&&&&&

La potion Mortalis fallax. Elle faisait s'éteindre momentanément le corps d'une personne, elle le rendait 'mort', avant de lui permettre de reprendre ses fonctions normales. Snape ne parvenait pas à se souvenir du but précis de cette potion, et il avait dû faire des recherches, avant de finalement la trouver dans _Potions de Grand Pouvoir_. Il n'était pas surpris de voir que Granger était allée passer du temps dans la Réserve de la Bibliothèque. Cette potion n'avait aucune application pratique réelle, et il s'était demandé pourquoi elle avait choisi de préparer celle-là, mais elle ne le lui avait jamais dit, et il ne lui avait jamais posé la question.

La potion était restée dans un recoin de ses pensées depuis le moment où elle lui avait annoncé son intention de la préparer d'ici la fin du semestre. Le soir de la fête de fin d'année, la veille de la remise des diplômes, il était assis dans son bureau, plus maussade que jamais, se demandant s'il oserait défier Dumbledore et rester enfermé sans ses quartiers toute la nuit plutôt que de jouer les chaperons. En cette soirée particulièrement mauvaise, il se disait qu'il préférerait encore être convoqué par Voldemort et être exposé à ses sortilèges impardonnables. Dumbledore lui avait pourtant assuré que la soirée serait 'amusante'. Son esprit revint distraitement sur la potion d'Hermione, et sur la façon dont on pourrait l'utiliser pour tromper l'Avada Kedavra.

Cette idée mit Snape si mal à l'aise qu'il décida de discuter avec Hermione à ce propos. Il enfila immédiatement ses robes, et s'aventura vers les festivités. Il la trouva enfin, dans les jardins, avec Potter et Weasley évidemment, ainsi que plusieurs autres Gryffondors. Il réussit à la séparer des autres Gryffondors, mais Harry et Ron ne laissèrent pas Hermione seule avec lui.

« Pourquoi avez-vous choisi la Mortalis fallax ? » lui demanda t'il, une pointe d'accusation dans la voix. « Que voulez-vous faire avec ? »

Elle le regarda d'un air neutre, et répondit, « Je l'ai choisie dans un livre, c'est tout. »

« Vous n'avez jamais pensé à l'utiliser contre l'Avada Kedavra ? »

« Contre l'Avada… » commença t'elle, son énonciation un peu empâtée. Elle se pencha vers Ron et chuchota assez fort. « Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit qu'il détesterait ma potion. »

_Ils ont bu_, réalisa t'il, de plus en plus en colère. « Miss Granger, » siffla t'il dangereusement, ignorant Harry et Ron qui commençaient à prendre des postures défensives. « Est-ce que oui ou non vous avez pris en compte l'Avada Kedavra en préparant la Mortalis fallax ? »

« Non, je n'y ai pas pensé. Je l'ai simplement choisie parce qu'elle semblait difficile et intéressante, » répondit-elle, croisant courageusement son regard, même si son cœur battait à tout rompre.

« Très bien, » répondit-il en faisant un pas en arrière. Il la regarda un instant. « Dites-moi, Miss Granger, est-ce que vous avez choisi votre future carrière ? »

Son regard tressaillit, et Harry lui donna un coup de coude. « Vas-y, dis-lui. »

Ron hocha la tête. « Vas-y, 'Mione. »

Mise en confiance par leurs encouragements, elle lui rendit son regard. « Je serai Auror. J'ai été acceptée avec Harry et Ron hier. »

Les yeux de Snape se firent plus noirs, et il fut submergé d'une myriade d'émotions, de colère contre elle parce qu'elle n'allait pas étudier _quelque chose_, parce qu'elle allait se montrer égoïste et garder son intelligence pour elle toute seule, alors qu'elle aurait dû la partager. Il lui en voulait aussi de lui avoir mis entre les mains une potion dont il sentait confusément qu'elle était importante, mais qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et il haïssait Potter et Weasley d'avoir pris part à tout cela, pour l'avoir sans doute menée à cette décision. Elle vit ses yeux lancer un éclair avant que son regard ne s'endurcisse, puis il n'y eut plus que de la haine.

« Pas étonnant, Miss Granger. Il est bien plus facile de suivre le chemin de quelqu'un d'autre que de se frayer le sien, » lâcha t'il, regardant Potter et Weasley avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner dans un grand mouvement de robes.

&&&&&&

Ils traversèrent la forêt avec un minimum de conversation. Ils avaient dépassé la marque des cinq kilomètres, mais le sort tenait toujours. Ils continuèrent, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour que Vasily essaie de Transplaner. Près de la limite des six kilomètres, Vasily disparut, surprenant Snape et Hermione.

_On rentre_, se dit-elle. Elle regarda Snape avec un peu d'inquiétude, et lui demanda, « Est-ce que vous êtes en état de Transplaner ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, » grommela t'il, contrarié d'avoir à lui avouer cette incertitude. Il s'était habitué à la douleur, mais il était toujours épuisé physiquement, et n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force de Transplaner.

« Est-ce que vous voulez… est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

« Oui, évidemment ! Dépêchez-vous ! » Il prit son air le plus renfrogné quand elle approcha de lui, et il passa vaguement ses bras autour de ses épaules pendant que de son côté elle le tenait à la taille. Il ferma les yeux et sentit qu'elle le serrait un peu plus fort, et il eut du mal à respirer, et ils disparurent.

Il faisait toujours noir quand il rouvrit les yeux, soulagé de voir le chemin familier vers Pré Au Lard, et non pas de la neige. Il s'éloigna d'Hermione, et vit Vasily essayer de parler à Dumbledore, pendant que Madame Pomfresh faisait des histoires pour qu'il avale une potion. Voyant Snape et Hermione, Poppy laissa Vasily à sa potion, et se précipita vers eux.

« Severus ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? » rétorqua t'il. « Ce soir, j'ai reçu tellement de Doloris que j'en ai perdu le compte, on m'a donné une bonne dose de Sérum de Vérité, on m'a cogné dessus, et j'ai ensuite eu à subir une sérieuse irritation de l'estomac. »

« Il te faut… »

« Il me faut une bonne nuit de sommeil, dans mon propre lit ! » Il ne garda ce ton belliqueux que pendant un instant, avant de se radoucir. « Poppy, ça va aller. J'ai seulement besoin de me reposer. »

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers Hermione, qui la tranquillisa d'un simple « Je vais bien. »

Dumbledore s'éloigna de Vasily et s'approcha d'eux.

« Severus, Hermione, c'est si bon de vous voir de retour à la maison, » commença t'il. On entendait clairement le soulagement dans sa voix. « Je crois que nous devrions attendre le matin pour discuter. Pour ma part, je suis assez fatigué. »

Voir le vieux sorcier étouffer un bâillement ne fit que donner envie à Hermione de bâiller de son côté. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle était fatiguée. En fait, elle remonta vers le château avec les autres sans avoir moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était.

_

* * *

_

_Merci pour ta review, Maria. Rassure-toi, il y a encore de nombreux chapitres à venir. benebu_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de enlightenedkitty.

**Chapitre neuf**

Une fois tout le monde reposé, Dumbledore reçut les trois professeurs en même temps dans son bureau le samedi après le déjeuner. Vasily et Hermione s'assirent dans des fauteuils face à Dumbledore, alors que Snape retrouva sa chaise habituelle devant le feu. Ils refusèrent tous les bonbons au citron offerts.

Ils discutèrent d'abord de l'implication de Vasily, du moment de sa disparition jusqu'à l'instant où tous les trois avaient remis les pieds à Poudlard. Dumbledore remercia ensuite Vasily et écouta Hermione et Snape raconter leurs versions.

« Apparemment, le professeur Borodin n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que tu as fait avant que vous ne le libériez, Severus, » annonça t'il, apparemment satisfait. « Je crois que ton secret en est toujours un. »

« Et du côté du Ministère ? » demanda Snape.

Il avait l'air plus pâle que d'habitude, même si Hermione se dit qu'il était difficile d'en juger, il était toujours si blanc. Elle se demanda si c'était un effet secondaire de sa potion ou du Doloris.

« Le Ministre s'en tient à mes conseils sur le sujet, et ne s'impliquera pas. »

« Et pour Voldemort ? Est-ce que l'information risque de sortir de son côté ? » demanda Hermione, se retournant vers Snape.

« Il ne laissera jamais personne en entendre parler, surtout maintenant que je me suis échappé. »

« Mais maintenant, il ne reculera devant aucun obstacle pour vous attraper. Justement parce que vous vous êtes échappé, non ? »

Snape haussa les épaules. « En effet, il prend la trahison assez au sérieux. »

Elle se retourna vers Dumbledore. « Monsieur, je pense que ça peut augmenter les risques pour Poudlard. Voldemort pourrait risquer une attaque pour atteindre le professeur Snape. Je pense qu'il serait sage de demander une protection supplémentaire. »

Le vieux sorcier inclina la tête en signe d'agrément, et répondit, « Bien sûr, Hermione. J'envoie un hibou à Cornélius immédiatement. Severus, je veux que tu ne quittes plus le château ou son parc sous aucun prétexte. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit pour tes potions, Hermione s'en occupera. Je crois bien me souvenir qu'elle avait obtenu les meilleures notes de potions de sa promotion. »

Snape ne sembla pas particulièrement satisfait, à en juger par l'air de contrariété intense qui lui passa sur le visage, mais il ne dit rien.

« Est-ce que vous avez autre chose à ajouter ? »

« Non, Monsieur, » répondit Hermione alors que Snape secouait la tête.

« Très bien alors. »

Snape prit ces mots comme la fin de la discussion et sortit du bureau à grandes enjambées. Hermione le suivit, et le rattrapa dans l'escalier en spirale.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, professeur ? » demanda t'elle timidement. « Est-ce que vous avez ressenti d'autres effets secondaires de la potion que je vous ai donnée ? »

Il se retourna au bas de l'escalier, et la fusilla du regard. « Je n'ai pas dormi la nuit dernière. La nausée est revenue, sans parler d'une crise de diarrhée, et j'ai toujours l'impression que mon crâne a été ouvert en deux. A part ça, rien de particulier. »

A sa satisfaction, elle resta bouche bée, et il lui fallut un petit moment pour se reprendre.

« Toutes mes excuses, » dit-elle avec sincérité. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi sérieux. J'aurai encore du travail dessus. »

« Trouvez votre prochain cobaye ailleurs, Miss Granger, » siffla t'il avant de s'éloigner, laissant derrière lui une Hermione qui fronçait les sourcils.

&&&&&

Le lundi matin arriva rapidement, et Hermione se réveilla avec un nœud dans l'estomac. Elle sortit de son lit et prit une douche, avant de passer un temps incroyable à choisir ses vêtements. Enfin habillée, elle sortit de ses quartiers, pour se rendre compte en arrivant au deuxième étage qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette. Elle retourna jusqu'à ses quartiers pour récupérer sa baguette, et redescendit vers la Grande Salle, souriant nerveusement aux élèves qu'elle croisa en passant. Quand elle arriva, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas le moindre appétit, plutôt le contraire en fait. Elle regarda tous les élèves qui mangeaient, et elle dut lutter contre l'envie de retourner vers sa chambre en courant et de se cacher sous ses couvertures.

_Génial, Granger. C'est le premier jour de cours, et tu craques déjà ?_

Elle repensa aux paroles d'Anne hier soir. Après la Répartition et la fête, elles avaient discuté. Hermione lui avait raconté, de façon très édulcorée, le sauvetage de Vasily avant de lui confier ses craintes sur sa capacité à enseigner.

« C'est seulement une question d'attitude, » avait répondu Anne. « Les élèves pensent que tu es qualifiée puisque tu es la prof. Ne les laisse pas voir que tu es nerveuse. »

Elle avait fait face à des vingtaines de Mangemorts, alors que pouvaient lui faire quelques centaines d'élèves ? Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle franchit les portes de la Grande Salle et avança vers la table des professeurs, souriant aux élèves qui croisèrent son regard.

Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient en pleine conversation quand elle approcha, mais ils s'interrompirent pour la saluer. Elle s'assit entre Chourave et Hagrid, et discuta de broutilles avec eux en se forçant à avaler quelques morceaux de fruit et un toast, sachant qu'elle mourrait de fin à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle sirota son café en regardant les élèves, sentant son anxiété se calmer lentement.

Soudain, un hibou cendré vola à travers les hautes fenêtres, et vint se poser devant elle dans un grand mouvement circulaire. Le hibou apportait une pomme rouge, et une note. Elle détacha la note et donna des miettes au hibou, qui hulula en remerciement. Elle déplia le papier, et son cœur fit un bond quand elle reconnut l'écriture.

_Désolé de ne pas avoir été là, mais mes pensées sont avec toi. _

_Bises, H._

_PS : Une pomme pour la maîtresse pour son premier jour._

Elle rit, et sortit un morceau de papier pour griffonner un rapide remerciement, qu'elle attacha à la patte du hibou, qui décolla immédiatement. Hermione finit sa tasse de café, prit son message et sa pomme, et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe pour tout préparer.

En arrivant à la salle, Hermione se souvint que sa première classe serait celle des Serpentard de quatrième année, et laissa échapper un grognement. Elle espérait qu'ils se comporteraient mieux que les Serpentards avec lesquels elle était allée à l'école, mais elle avait ses doutes.

Quinze minutes après le début du cours, ses doutes étaient confirmés, et elle descendait en trombe vers les cachots, traînant derrière elle un Serpentard.

&&&&&&&

Severus Snape arpentait la salle de Potions, les mains derrière le dos, critiquant les Gryffondors de première année et félicitant les Serpentards, quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, claquant contre le mur de pierre. Snape fit demi-tour, prêt à invectiver quiconque avait osé interrompre ses cours, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre une Hermione Granger extrêmement en colère qui tenait un élève par le dos de sa robe. Il reconnut immédiatement l'élève comme l'un des siens, un quatrième année du nom de Thomas Wilcox, qui avait été assez remuant jusqu'à maintenant.

« Excusez-moi, professeur, » commença t'elle, les yeux lançant des éclairs. « Est-ce que je peux vous dire un mot dans votre bureau ? »

« Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, Professeur Granger, je suis au beau milieu d'un cours. »

« Et c'est également là où je devrais être. »

Tous les première année avaient cessé de travailler sur leurs potions et regardaient avec curiosité les deux professeurs, et l'élève qui de toute évidence avait des problèmes.

« Remettez-vous au travail ! » s'exclama t'il. « Si l'un d'entre vous n'a pas fini sa potion au moment où je reviens, il recevra une semaine de retenue ! »

A ces mots, il se dirigea vers son bureau sans regarder Hermione. Elle guida Wilcox vers une chaise vide et lui ordonna de s'asseoir, avant de suivre Snape dans son bureau en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Le bureau de Snape n'avait pas beaucoup changé en ces quelques années. Les étagères débordaient toujours de textes sur les potions et de bocaux pleins de drôles de choses dans du formol. Son bureau était rangé, quelques rouleaux de parchemins sur un côté.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda t'il, sur un ton qui laissait clairement entendre qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention de l'aider.

« Vous pouvez enseigner la discipline à vos élèves, Professeur, » répondit-elle avec colère. « Nous nous entraînions à de simples sortilèges de protection quand Monsieur Wilcox a trouvé amusant de mettre le feu aux robes d'Amanda Ashby. Elle est avec Madame Pomfresh en ce moment. »

Snape la regarda froidement pendant un moment, sans dire un mot, et elle lui rendit ce regard. Finalement il répondit, « Très bien, je veillerai à ce qu'il soit puni. »

Hermione ouvrit la porte du bureau et fit signe au garçon, qui entra en adressant un sourire supérieur au Directeur de sa Maison et s'assit sur une chaise en face du bureau.

« Est-ce que je vous ai autorisé à vous asseoir ? » l'interpella Snape hargneusement, irrité une fois encore par l'arrogance inhérente à sa Maison. Wilcox eut l'air surpris, et se releva rapidement. « Monsieur Wilcox, vos actions de ce matin vous ont fait gagner une semaine de retenue avec Hagrid. Vous commencerez cet après-midi. »

« Et je retire quarante point à Serpentard pour votre mauvaise conduite, » ajouta Hermione, en jetant un rapide regard de travers à Snape.

« Retournez à la salle commune de Serpentard jusqu'à votre prochain cours. Maintenant. » Il attendit que Wilcox ait quitté son bureau avant de revenir à Hermione. « Quarante points ? Ça me semble un peu sévère. »

« Je vous ai déjà vu retirer beaucoup plus de points à Gryffondor pour bien moins que ça, professeur. »

« C'était certainement mérité, » dit-il d'une voix veloutée, plongeant les yeux dans le regard d'Hermione. « Si vous en avez terminé, Miss Granger, j'ai une salle pleine de première année qui ont sans doute déjà commencé à détruire mes cachots. »

Elle en avait assez de son ton moqueur et de ses 'Miss Granger'.

« Professeur Snape ! Je ne suis plus votre élève, mais votre collègue. Vous n'avez plus à m'appeler Miss Granger ! Appelez-moi Hermione ou Professeur ! »

Elle avait les yeux qui brillait, mais il lui rendit son regard, et ils restèrent là debout, sans ciller, pendant quasiment une minute.

« Très bien, _Professeur_, » lâcha t'il, infusant autant de haine dans ce mot qu'il était possible.

Il se leva rapidement et passa à côté d'elle, ouvrant à la volée la porte du bureau, et fusillant du regard tous les élèves sans distinction. Ils se firent tout petits derrière leurs chaudrons. Hermione avança jusqu'à la porte du bureau, et fit quelques sourires encourageant aux quelques Gryffondors qui risquaient sans le savoir la colère de Snape en la regardant partir.

Hermione entendit Snape dire, « Miss Jones, les instructions disent clairement que vous devez utiliser les yeux de scarabée broyés, et non entiers, » sur le ton qu'il avait jadis utilisé pour tourmenter Neville Londubat, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte. Snape croisa son regard, et il eut un sourire mauvais quand il ajouta, « Je retire dix points à Gryffondor, pour ne pas avoir su lire les instructions. »

* * *

_Maria, merci pour ta review. Malheureusement pour ses admiratrices, Vasily restera un personnage très secondaire dans cette histoire. Autant que je me souvienne… benebu_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de enlightenedkitty.

**Chapitre 10**

Les semaines filèrent à toute vitesse, et soudain la moitié du trimestre était écoulée, et ce fut Halloween. Pour Severus, ce temps passé était une bénédiction, parce qu'il n'aimait rien tant que ces moments de solitude, des jours durant, à travailler dans ses cachots.

Il posa sa plume et roula le parchemin qu'il avait couvert d'encre rouge. C'était la dernière des évaluations de milieu de trimestre des Troisième Année, et il était profondément dégoûté par ce qu'il avait lu. Il se disait que, certainement, après deux ans de son enseignement attentif et exigeant, certains d'entre eux auraient dû au moins comprendre quelques notions de préparation de Potions ; mais ils semblaient tous profondément dénués du moindre instinct pour cette matière.

Ses pensées se tournèrent brièvement vers Drago Malefoy, l'un de ses élèves les plus doués – avec Granger, ne lui laissa pas oublier son esprit. Dommage que Drago n'ait pas été capable d'échapper à l'influence de son père. Cependant, à en juger par le pauvre ersatz de Véritasérum qu'il avait concocté pour Lucius, peut-être qu'il se laissait aller et perdait de sa rigueur.

Il se leva, s'étira pour soulager la tension de son dos. La fête devait commencer dans quelques minutes, et Dumbledore avait clairement indiqué qu'il attendait de Severus qu'il y assiste. Il s'engagea dans les couloirs menant à la Grande Salle, ravi de retirer vingt points à Gryffondor pour un couple de Quatrième Année qui s'embrassaient.

Il entra dans la Salle et marqua une pause, essayant de regarder la pièce dans son ensemble, avant d'adresser un signe de tête à la table de Serpentard. Apparemment, la fête avait déjà commencé, les tables croulaient sous les plats. Il se remit en marche vers la table d'honneur, et vit Granger en train de rire avec la professeur d'Etudes Moldues, Trucmuche Wilde – il n'avait pas que ça à faire de retenir son prénom.

Dès le moment où Dumbledore lui avait parlé d'elle, il avait su que Granger allait poser des problèmes. Malgré ses efforts, elle ne faisait rien pour l'éviter, au contraire, il lui arrivait même de rechercher sa compagnie. Rien que la semaine dernière, elle avait eu le culot de lui demander de préparer un chaudron de Véritasérum pour ses Sixième Année. Severus avait fini par accepter, sachant qu'elle serait allée chouiner auprès de Dumbledore sinon. Elle était arrivée en avance pour récupérer sa potion, ce qui avait causé quelques minutes de malaise pendant qu'il finissait d'y travailler. Elle s'était baladée tranquillement dans sa salle de travail, inspectant ses bocaux d'ingrédients jetant un œil à ses autres projets. Elle ne lui avait pas posé de question, et il n'avait certainement pas été enclin à lui donner des informations.

Granger leva les yeux, au milieu d'une phrase, et ils se regardèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce que Severus se renfrogne et regarde Dumbledore, qui lui faisait un grand sourire. Comme il pouvait le détester par moments ! Il se demanda au bout de combien de temps il pourrait s'éclipser sans que personne ne le remarque.

Severus s'assit à sa place habituelle, en vis-à-vis de ses Serpentards, en faisant un signe de tête guindé à Flitwick qui était à sa gauche.

« Est-ce que tu as fini tes corrections, Severus ? » lui demanda Flitwick alors que Severus remplissait son assiette.

« Presque. »

« Des prodiges à signaler parmi les première année ? »

Severus souffla par le nez, mais ne répondit rien, et Flitwick abandonna sa tentative de discuter poliment avec lui.

Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'avoir jamais été quelqu'un de sociable. Dès son plus jeune âge, il avait découvert qu'il préférait la tranquillité de ses propres pensées au babillage sans intérêt des autres. Une fois toutes les quelques années, il laissait Albus ou Minerva le convaincre de prendre un verre un soir, ou même de venir jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, mais il persistait à préférer le silence et l'obscurité de ses cachots.

Le dîner se termina finalement, et Dumbledore demanda à chacun de se lever. Il agita le bras, et les tables et les chaises glissèrent contre les murs, les petites lanternes taillées dans des citrouilles se tamisèrent, et les murs commencèrent à émettre une horrible musique moldue. Il ne la reconnut pas, mais de nombreux élèves le firent, à en juger par les applaudissements et les cris joyeux. Il parcourut la Salle pendant plusieurs chansons, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le supporter, avant de se glisser à l'extérieur sous l'œil attentif de Dumbledore.

&&&&&&

Hermione retourna lentement vers ses quartiers, l'estomac plein du magnifique repas de fête, et elle laissa son esprit vagabonder. Depuis qu'elle était descendue dans les cachots de Snape pour chercher le Véritasérum et qu'elle y avait vu les potions sur lesquelles il travaillait, quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête, une idée qui semblait lui échapper quand elle essayait de se concentrer dessus.

En bâillant, elle donna son mot de passe à Lucinda, le portrait qui menait à ses quartiers, et alla directement à sa chambre. Elle se déshabilla, enfila un simple pyjama de coton, short et haut sans manches, se glissa sous ses couvertures et attrapa le livre qu'elle était en train de lire en ce moment, un traité d'Alchimie, _De l'eau en vin et autres phénomènes mystérieux_.

Soudain, quelque chose dans son esprit se mit en place. Elle se releva en trombe et courut dans son salon, où elle se saisit de _Potions de Grand Pouvoir_. Tournant les pages, elle trouva ce qu'elle y cherchait : la Mortalis Fallax. Elle parcourut la liste des ingrédients, et se rendit compte qu'il avait dû faire des expériences pour son propre compte, parce que la liste ne correspondait pas à ce qu'elle avait vu.

_Mais pourquoi la Mortalis Fallax ?_

Elle se souvenait vaguement qu'il l'avait abordée la nuit précédant sa remise de diplôme, mais elle n'en avait pas compris la raison quand elle était en septième année, et elle ne la comprenait toujours pas cinq ans plus tard. Mais cette fois-ci, elle était décidée à en avoir le cœur net.

Elle attrapa ses robes professorales et les enfila alors qu'elle avançait vers le couloir d'abord, puis vers les cachots. Elle s'arrêta d'abord à sa salle de classe, qui était vide, avant de frapper à la porte de son bureau, mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. Hermione se souvint qu'il avait rapidement quitté les festivités d'Halloween, peut-être qu'il s'était déjà retiré pour la nuit. Elle décida que de jeter un coup d'œil à la potion ne pouvait pas faire de mal ; elle voulait simplement vérifier si elle avait raison.

Elle ouvrit la porte de l'ancienne salle de classe transformée en laboratoire, et retint une inspiration étonnée en voyant Snape debout devant un chaudron, lui tournant le dos. « Je suis désolée, Professeur… »

« Que voulez-vous ? » aboya t'il, se tournant vers elle, son visage laissant paraître sa surprise un instant avant de reprendre son habituel air hostile. « Alors ? »

« Est-ce que vous préparez la Mortalis Fallax ? »

« Quelle tristesse qu'il vous ait fallu une semaine pour vous en rendre compte. »

Elle ignora la pique et demanda. « Mais que comptez-vous faire avec ? Les ingrédients ne riment absolument à rien. »

« C'est à vous de me le dire, Professeur. »

Hermione regarda Snape dans les yeux sans faillir, et elle y lut le défi implicite. Son vieux désir inaltérable de se montrer à la hauteur, spécialement face à lui, refit surface.

Snape croisa les bras et la regarda avec un intérêt modéré étudier les ingrédients étalés sur une des tables, amusé de l'entendre commencer à marmonner à voix basse quand elle examina la Belladone. Elle passa à la table suivante, et pivota vers lui.

« Vous essayez de vaincre l'Avada, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça, se retournant vers son chaudron. « Puisque c'était le sujet de votre projet de septième année, vous devriez vous souvenir de ce que fait la Mortalis Fallax. »

« Elle permet au corps de s'éteindre momentanément, de mourir en essence. Et si le corps est mort quand il est touché par un Avada Kedavra, il ne se passe rien. »

« En théorie, c'est ça, » répondit Snape. « Continuez. »

« Mais il faut que vous l'adaptiez pour que la potion reste inerte jusqu'à ce que le sortilège la déclenche. »

« Oui. »

« Et vous devez accroître sa puissance pour qu'une seule dose soit efficace contre des attaques multiples, tout en redevenant inerte entre lesdites attaques. »

« Oui. »

« À en juger par ce que je peux voir, vous utilisez de la Belladone et de la racine d'Asphodèle pour la rendre inerte, et du sang de dragon pour accroître la puissance. »

« Très bien, professeur. La Belladone et la racine d'Asphodèle fonctionnent, mieux que toutes les autres combinaisons que j'ai pu tester jusque là. »

Elle regarda le bocal de Belladone en secouant la tête. « Mais la Belladone doit interférer avec la longévité de la potion, elle se dégrade si rapidement. Vous aurez certainement besoin d'un conservateur. »

« En effet, j'ai rencontré ce problème. »

« Comment testez-vous cette potion, au juste ? »

« Pourquoi ne la testez-vous pas par vous-même ? » Snape se dirigea vers une autre porte, à l'autre bout de la pièce, et l'ouvrit. Voyant qu'elle ne le suivait pas immédiatement, il ajouta, « À moins que vous ne soyez incapable de lancer un Avada ? »

Le visage fermé, Hermione répliqua, « Vous étiez présent la dernière fois que je l'ai fait, vous vous souvenez ? Cette petite promenade de santé au clair de lune, dans ces bois infestés de loups-garous ? »

Elle franchit la porte ouverte avec assurance, n'arrêtant de le regarder dans les yeux que quand elle fut entrée. C'était une autre salle de classe désaffectée, et elle fut surprise d'y voir sur une longe table une cage métallique contenant plusieurs rats.

« Mais comment savez-vous que la potion aura le même effet sur des humains… »

« Parce que contrairement à la médecine moldue, les potions fonctionnent exactement de la même manière sur toutes les créatures, à cause de leurs propriétés magiques. La seule différence, c'est qu'il faut adapter le dosage à la masse corporelle. »

Il avança jusqu'à la table et ouvrit la cage, attrapant un rat qui couinait. Il sortit une flasque d'une poche de sa robe et la déboucha avec dextérité, versa une goutte de liquide dans la gorge du rat, et remit la flasque dans sa poche. Il plaça ensuite le rat dans l'une des deux cages vides à l'autre extrémité de la table et lui fit un signe de la main.

« Je vous en prie. »

Elle hocha la tête, ravie d'avoir laissé sa baguette dans ses robes de professeur quand elle la sortit. Elle approcha le rat solitaire avec hésitation, la baguette baissée. Elle murmura le mot, et une lumière verte gicla de l'extrémité de sa baguette, frappa le rat et le projeta contre le fond de sa cage. Elle se pencha pour examiner le rat, qui clignait rapidement des yeux, l'air un peu désorienté.

« Incroyable ! »

« Recommencez. »

Elle s'exécuta, et de nouveau examina le rat. Cette fois, il était étendu, affaissé, dans le fond de la cage, respirant à peine. Hermione regarda Snape, une question se formant dans son esprit, mais il parla avant qu'elle ne puisse demander quoi que ce soit.

« Il ne survivrait pas à une troisième attaque. J'ai pu utiliser le sang de dragon pour allonger la durée de vie de la potion d'une à deux attaques, mais j'ai fait très peu de progrès depuis. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui va arriver au rat ? »

« Il va lentement se remettre pendant huit à dix jours, jusqu'à retrouver une parfaite santé. Apparemment, la potion empêche la mort, mais le corps est lourdement affaibli. Chaque attaque supplémentaire, évidemment, ajoute ses effets à la précédente. »

Il prit le rat tremblant et le plaça, seul, dans une autre cage, contenant eau et nourriture, dans laquelle il pourrait se remettre. Snape se retourna vers Hermione, qui était perdue dans ses pensées.

_C'est une bien étrange tournure que prend la soirée,_ se dit-il en la regardant. _Peut-être que Granger pourrait être utile. Peut-être. Mais si elle se transforme à nouveau en cette putain de Miss Je-Sais-Tout…_

Soudain, sa simple présence l'irrita plus que tout au monde, et il se renfrogna.

« J'ai des copies à corriger. Vous vouliez autre chose ? »

Hermione le regarda vivement, estomaquée par la soudaine hostilité de son ton. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, sa voix trembla. « Non, je suis désolée, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il vous restait des corrections. »

« Bien sûr que non. J'imagine que vous avez corrigé les vôtres le jour même, » ironisa t'il, et il se sentit momentanément jubiler quand il la vit rougir.

Hermione ignora les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, et força sa voix à être forte quand elle le regarda.

« Merci de m'avoir montré votre potion, Professeur Snape. Désolée du dérangement. »

Elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Elle se retint de courir en se répétant qu'il serait inapproprié pour la professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal d'être vue en train de fuir les cachots. Pendant tout ce temps, elle réussit à ne pas pleurer. Elle n'alla pas directement à ses quartiers, mais décida de marcher dans les couloirs en réfléchissant, pour essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Tout s'était déroulé pour le mieux, ou tout du moins elle l'avait cru. Snape s'était montré inhabituellement poli, ils étaient en train de parler de la potion et d'échanger des idées, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en prenne à elle, sans qu'elle ait l'impression de l'avoir provoqué. Elle se dit que c'était un peu la même chose que quand elle était son élève : pendant des jours, des semaines même, Snape l'ignorait en classe, mais cette paix avait toujours une fin, et il se remettait à la torturer à la moindre occasion. Parfois à cause des erreurs de Neville, parfois parce qu'elle était une je-sais-tout, mais la plupart du temps simplement parce qu'elle était une amie de Harry Potter.

Perdue qu'elle était dans ses pensées, elle avait marché sans but, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle approchait de la Grosse Dame. Son cœur se déchira, et elle se sentit soudain malade tant Harry et Ron lui manquaient. Elle courut jusqu'à ses quartiers, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, mais heureusement aucun élève n'était hors de son lit pour la voir.

&&&&&&&

Severus s'assit derrière son bureau, grimaçant devant les quelques copies de Septième Année qui lui restaient. Il bâilla et décida qu'il s'en occuperait le lendemain matin, avant de les jeter dans un tiroir de son bureau. Il décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller se coucher, quelque chose qu'il considérait habituellement comme un luxe. Il avait arrêter de dormir régulièrement il y avait environ quatre ans, et il se sentait privilégié chaque fois qu'il dormait plus de trois heures par nuit. Albus critiquait vivement cette habitude, mais il ne pouvait pas forcer Severus à dormir sur commande.

Il alla jusqu'à ses quartiers, par une autre porte dérobée depuis son bureau, et retira ses robes, les accrochant soigneusement près de la porte. Le salon était grand et sombre, plein de hautes bibliothèques d'acajou remplies de livres sur tous les sujets imaginables. Un canapé de cuir noir et deux fauteuils se tenaient face à face, sur un tapis richement orné, devant une immense cheminée. D'un mouvement du poignet, il alluma le feu, et la pièce fut baignée d'une douce lumière.

Il s'arrêta devant une bibliothèque, l'étudia attentivement, et en sortit trois volumes. Il les emmena jusqu'à une table, et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Il feuilleta le premier d'entre eux, et passa rapidement au suivant. Alors que le feu réchauffait la pièce, il commença à somnoler, et ses pensées dérivèrent vers Granger.

Severus avait été impressionné par ses connaissances tout à l'heure, et ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle lui avait démontré qu'elle était son égale, en comprenant en quelques semaines ce qu'il lui avait fallu cinq ans de travail et d'erreurs pour réussir. La combinaison de ces deux faits l'avait poussé à la jeter hors de son laboratoire sans ménagement.

Il avait vu les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux, entendu le trémolo presque imperceptible dans sa voix quand elle l'avait sincèrement remercié, et il savait qu'il l'avait blessée. Et pour une fois, Severus se sentit un peu triste d'avoir peiné Hermione.

&&&&

_Un chapitre pour vous remercier de votre patience. benebu_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, et l'histoire de enlightenedkitty. Vraiment, ne me regardez pas, je ne fais que passer par là…

**Chapitre onze**

Un samedi après-midi particulièrement frisquet de novembre, Severus s'accorda un bref répit dans la correction de la pile de copies de ses Seconde Année pour lire l'un des numéros les plus récents de Potions & Progrès, un hebdomadaire de bon niveau sur les potions, qui était arrivé par hibou le jour même. Il commençait à peine un article tout à fait passionnant sur l'utilisation d'asphodèle et de griffes de tigre pour améliorer l'absorption des potions quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il invita son visiteur à entrer en arborant une grimace prononcée. Son air maussade s'adoucit en apercevant le visage souriant d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Bonjour, Severus. »

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur le Directeur ? »

Dumbledore parcourut le bureau du regard. Il nota que toutes les étagères de la pièce étaient maintenant couvertes soit d'épais volumes, soit d'objets bizarres flottant dans des bocaux. Un feu immense rugissait à la droite du bureau derrière lequel était assis Severus, qui regardait Dumbledore en silence. Deux chaises d'apparence inconfortable se tenaient face au bureau ; Dumbledore en métamorphosa une en un fauteuil rembourré et s'assit.

« Comment vas-tu, Severus ? »

« Je lisais agréablement mon article avant que vous ne veniez m'interrompre. Est-ce qu'il vous faut quelque chose ? »

Dumbledore se contenta de sourire. Depuis vingt-neuf ans qu'il connaissait Severus, ce dernier n'avait jamais apprécié le bavardage. Ce qui était dommage, puisque Dumbledore n'aimait rien tant que les discussions énergiques sur des sujets relevant de la plus haute fantaisie. Sauf peut-être la compagnie d'un bon vieux chat.

« J'espérais que tu pourrais me parler de tes progrès. »

« La Mortalis Fallax ? » Dumbledore hocha la tête, regardant Severus de son regard brillant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. L'air maussade de Severus reparut de plus belle quand il répondit, « Il n'y a eu que peu de progrès depuis la dernière fois que nous en avons discuté. »

« Je vois. Est-ce qu'Hermione t'a aidé ? »

« Miss Granger a souhaité voir la potion, rien de plus. »

« Est-ce que tu en es sûr, Severus ? J'aurais pensé que le Professeur Granger aurait pu apprécier un défi tel que celui-ci. Ce serait dommage de manquer pareille opportunité. Après tout, elle ne sera là que jusqu'à l'été, » ajouta Dumbledore avec un sourire ironique qui passa inaperçu.

« Et elle nous manquera alors terriblement, je n'en doute pas. Vous savez ce que je pense de la collaboration avec d'autres personnes, Albus. »

« Oui, je le sais. Mais je sais également qu'Hermione est l'un des esprits les plus brillants que Poudlard ait jamais vu passer. Et à moins que je ne me trompe, elle était parmi les meilleures élèves en potions. »

« Après Malefoy, » lâcha Snape.

« Pauvre Drago. J'ai souvent pensé qu'il prendrait la bonne décision. »

« C'est un Malefoy. Qu'attendiez-vous de lui à part un goût pour la gloire et la fortune ? »

« Je crois me souvenir que tu as été assez contrarié de voir qu'il avait rejoint les rangs après avoir eu son diplôme, » insista Dumbledore, et Snape se renfrogna plus encore, le regard noir.

« Je ne doute pas un instant que ma propre loyauté à Voldemort ait pu apaiser sa conscience, » répliqua t'il amèrement. « Chaque année, je me le reproche. Ma propre Maison, et ils jurent fidélité au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Evidemment, j'étais tout à fait l'exemple qu'il leur fallait. »

« Severus, » dit gentiment le vieux sorcier, en se penchant par-dessus le bureau pour saisir la main de Severus. « Personne ne peut dire si ces enfants ne nous auraient pas quitté quand même si tu n'étais pas retourné vers Voldemort. C'était un risque nécessaire, un risque que je prendrais à nouveau. Tu nous a rendu un service inestimable. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez des sacrifices personnels que tu as dû faire. »

« Vous en auriez fait tout autant. »

« Bien sûr. Tous, nous l'aurions fait, » admit-il. « Mais c'est toi qui l'a fait, dans les faits. »

Severus leva les yeux vers le regard bleu pétillant d'Albus, et se sentit soulagé d'un poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Il roula sa manche gauche et regarda la marque à peine visible.

« Il s'est mis à m'appeler deux ou trois fois par jour, » murmura t'il. « Il a toujours aimé faire souffrir les gens pour le plaisir. »

« Je sais que je t'ai déjà demandé plus que je n'aurais dû, Severus. »

Severus soupira profondément, avant de dire. « Très bien. Je demanderai son aide à Granger pour la potion. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je discute encore avec vous. Vous parvenez toujours à vos fins. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent, et il eut un grand sourire sous sa longue barbe blanche.

« De la patience, mon cher ami. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. » L'attitude du vieux sorcier se fit plus sérieuse, et il reprit, « Severus, il y a autre chose dont nous devons discuter. »

« Quelle surprise, » murmura Severus, la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.

« Je savais que Voldemort s'en prendrait à toi quand je t'ai envoyé à la recherche de Vasily. »

« Hein ? Comment ça, vous le saviez ? » s'indigna Snape en se levant de sa chaise. Il commença à faire les cent pas, irrité, devant la cheminée.

« Il y a un autre espion chez les Mangemorts. Quelqu'un de haut placé. Voldemort a découvert ton double jeu une semaine avant que Vasily ne disparaisse ; cependant, il voulait te garder près de lui pour des raisons que j'ignore. »

« Pour pouvoir s'amuser à me torturer, certainement, »

« Oui. Aussitôt que j'ai appris que tu étais en danger, j'ai pris des mesures auprès du Ministère pour assurer ta protection. »

Severus se retourna pour faire face au Directeur, ses robes passant dangereusement près des flammes dans ce mouvement. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Granger ? » Voyant Dumbledore hocher la tête, Severus hurla. « Vous avez fait venir _Hermione Granger_ ici pour me protéger ? Et pourquoi diable ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ? »

« Severus, » l'apaisa Dumbledore, « si tu prenais un instant pour y réfléchir, tu parviendrais toi-même à l'inévitable conclusion. »

Snape se laissa tomber dans sa chaise, la tête entre les mains.

« Si j'avais coupé le contact avec Voldemort, il aurait eu des soupçons et aurait peut-être trouvé votre espion. De même, si j'avais été au courant des intentions de Voldemort, je les aurais révélées sous Véritasérum, et une fois de plus, l'espion se retrouvait en danger. »

« Correct. Je t'accorde toute ma confiance, Severus, et je sais que tu es capable de prendre soin de toi-même. A en juger par le compte-rendu qu'Hermione m'a fait de votre expédition en Russie, tu te débrouillais très bien tout seul. »

« Mais Granger savait, n'est-ce pas ? Vous le lui aviez dit dès le départ, » cracha t'il, et Dumbledore acquiesça. « De toutes les personnes possibles, Albus, pourquoi elle ? »

« La Mortalis Fallax pourrait se montrer décisive dans cette guerre. Il nous la faut, Severus, » dit Dumbledore en se levant pour partir. « Est-ce que tu savais que le Département des Potions de Berkeley n'acceptait que cinquante nouveaux étudiants chaque année ? Il n'y a eu que deux autres élèves de Poudlard qui y aient jamais été acceptés : Winnifred Winston, une jeune sorcière qui était chez nous bien avant ton époque, et toi, bien sûr. »

Arrivé à la porte, Dumbledore se retourna pour regarder le jeune homme par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Les gens prennent des décisions inconsidérées quand ils ont dix-huit ans. Peut-être qu'on peut les regarder avec une certaine indulgence. »

Severus continua à fixer sa porte fermée longtemps après que le Directeur ne soit parti.

&&&&&&

Hermione était assise dans un recoin de la bibliothèque, tellement absorbée par une récente revue d'Arithmancie qu'elle n'entendit pas les pas qui approchaient d'elle.

Elle poussa un petit cri quand des bras passèrent autour de ses épaules et des mains se posèrent sur ses yeux. Une voix douce et profonde lui murmura à l'oreille, « Tu as perdu la main, je suis déçu. »

Elle se libéra de l'étreinte et se retourna pour faire face à Harry Potter, beau et souriant.

« Harry ! » s'exclama t'elle en lui sautant dans les bras. Elle le serra fort contre elle, ne le lâchant que quand il se plaignit de commencer à manquer d'oxygène. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Où est-ce que tu étais ? Il y a trois mois que tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles ! »

Il rit, sa main lissant cette mèche de cheveux qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à maîtriser, et plaisanta, « Désolé, maman. J'essaierai d'écrire plus souvent ! »

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, Harry ! J'étais malade d'inquiétude à ton sujet ! Personne n'a de tes nouvelles, personne ne sait ce qui se passe. »

« Allez, 'Mione, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas en parler, » plaida t'il en plongeant ses yeux verts dans ceux d'Hermione. « Et tu sais que tu seras la première à connaître tous les détails. Et puis, ce n'est vraiment pas pareil de travailler sans toi. »

Elle sourit un peu. « Bien. »

« Alors, à quelle heure on mange par ici ? Je suis mort de faim ! » s'exclama t'il, en se frottant l'estomac pour faire bonne mesure. « Et ça fait quelques semaines maintenant que je rêve de la nourriture de Poudlard ! »

Elle regarda sa montre, surprise de voir qu'elle avait passé les deux heures précédentes à la bibliothèque sans même s'en rendre compte. _Ce n'est pas ça qui surprendrait Harry._

« Dans un petit quart d'heure. Est-ce que tu t'es déjà arrêté voir Albus ? »

« Tu veux rire ? Il savait que j'allais venir avant que je ne le sache moi-même. En fait, je suis sûr que c'est lui qui s'est arrangé pour que je vienne. Pourquoi tu ne me montres pas ta salle de classe en attendant qu'on aille manger. »

Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque et remontèrent le couloir bras dessus bras dessous. Harry sourit poliment aux élèves qui le dévisagèrent en les croisant, et quelques uns s'enhardirent même à lui serrer la main.

« Est-ce que tu arrives de Londres ? » demanda Hermione quand ils parvinrent à se dégager d'un Poufsouffle de seconde année particulièrement amical.

« Oui. J'ai passé environ une heure avec Ron avant de venir ici. Il te passe le bonjour et dit que tu lui manque. Je pense qu'il se sent seul. »

« Je lui ai dit qu'il devrait retourner au Terrier ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas Transplaner au travail tous les jours. Et puis, sa mère en serait ravie. »

« Mais comment voudrais-tu qu'il se trouve une copine en habitant toujours chez ses parents ? »

« Oh, je t'en prie ! » s'exclama Hermione, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Est-ce que tu sais combien de rendez-vous il a eu l'année dernière ? Quatre. Et trois des filles ont refusé de le voir une seconde fois ! »

Harry secoua la tête et soupira. « Tu sais, il n'a jamais vraiment compris les femmes quand on était élèves, et je crois qu'il ne les comprend toujours pas mieux maintenant. »

Ils arrivèrent à la classe d'Hermione et elle lui fit visiter. Ça ne prit que quelques minutes, ils descendirent ensuite dîner. Ils se joignirent à la foule d'élèves qui se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle. Alors qu'ils approchaient, Harry ralentit le pas.

« Génial, voilà le comité d'accueil, » marmonna t'il à Hermione.

Elle suivit son regard, et, dépassant des élèves, elle vit Snape. Ils se tenait là, les bras croisés, les fusillant du regard, tapant impatiemment le sol du pied.

« Exactement ce qu'il me fallait juste avant de manger. Une petite conversation avec Snape. Il est encore plus con maintenant que quand on était élèves. »

« Surveille ton vocabulaire ! » la reprit Harry avec le sourire. « Il y a des élèves autour de toi. »

« Voyons voyons voyons. Mais c'est Monsieur Potter, » siffla Snape quand ils approchèrent.

« Professeur Snape, » le salua sobrement Harry.

« A quoi devons-nous l'honneur de cette visite ? J'imagine que le Garçon Qui A Survécu a mieux à faire, par exemple mettre en danger sans réfléchir le monde magique dans son ensemble. »

Au crédit de Harry, à la surprise d'Hermione, ce dernier ne perdit pas son calme. Il ne dissimula pas non plus son irritation quand il répliqua, « Je suis simplement venu rendre visite à une vieille amie. J'ai bien peur que le concept ne vous soit pas familier. »

« Quel dommage que vous ayez dû être séparés, » ironisa Snape, en regardant d'un air dégoûté Harry passer un

bras protecteur autour d'Hermione, « après tout, c'était elle le cerveau de votre duo. »

Un groupe d'élèves se massait près d'eux curieux de voir Harry et de connaître l'issue de la dispute, mais Hermione les envoya dans la Grande Salle. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls tous les trois.

« Snape, c'est quoi votre problème au juste ? Peu importe le nombre de fois où je nous sauve tous de Voldemort, ce ne sera jamais assez ! C'est presque comme si vous vouliez qu'il gagne ! »

« A chaque fois que _vous nous sauvez_ de Voldemort, il y a toujours des victimes innocentes. Est-ce qu'il faut que je vous le rappelle ? Cédric Diggory, votre propre mère… »

Harry ne put contrôler sa colère plus longtemps, et il se jeta sur l'autre homme, le renversant au sol et commençant à le rouer de coups. Hermione réagit aussitôt, et, attrapant Harry par ses robes, essaya de l'écarter de Snape. Après un moment, Harry céda et se releva, ravi de voir que Snape avait la lèvre inférieure ouverte et qu'un œil au beurre noir commençait à être visible.

« Harry, va-t'en, » lui ordonna Hermione, en le poussant en direction de la Grande Salle. A regrets, il s'exécuta. Elle se retourna vers Snape, qui était toujours étendu au sol. Avec colère, elle lui demanda, « Est-ce que vous êtes content ? Est-ce que vous avez obtenu ce que vous vouliez ? »

Snape l'ignora et se releva. Il avança vers la porte, mais elle leva une main pour l'arrêter.

« Vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans cet état. Vous avez besoin de voir Madame Pomfresh. »

« J'ai survécu à pire. »

« D'accord, je vais le faire moi-même. »

Avant que Snape ne puisse l'en empêcher, Hermione approcha de lui. Elle passa doucement la main sur son œil gauche amoché, tout en murmurant une incantation. Elle essuya la petite marque de sang sur sa lèvre inférieure, et répéta l'opération. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Elle ne sut interpréter l'intensité qu'il avait. Réalisant qu'elle avait fini, il se renfrogna et la repoussa sans ménagement.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier, » marmonna t'elle alors qu'il avançait vers la porte.

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention, » lui lança t'il par dessus son épaule.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de prendre un air renfrogné quand elle lui emboîta le pas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quelques minutes avant huit heures, Severus ouvrit à la volée la porte de sa salle de classe, faisant sursauter la Serdaigle de seconde année qui attendait assise à sa place.

« Miss Wang, vous dépècerez des sangsues pendant votre retenue. »

Il désigna une table de l'autre côté de la pièce, sur lequel on voyait un énorme bol de sangsue grouillantes. La fillette écarquilla les yeux, mais elle se dirigea vers la table sans un mot. Snape la regarda un moment, avant de retourner à son bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il alluma le feu dans la cheminée, et commença à faire les cent pas, l'esprit en ébullition.

Severus avait attendu Granger devant la Grande Salle, pour lui offrir l'opportunité de l'assister sur la potion, mais quand il avait vu Potter…

_Cracmol de Potter !_

Son sang se mettait toujours à bouillir dès qu'il voyait ce crétin, parce qu'il était le fils de Lily et James.

Lily, si belle et si intelligente. Ils avaient été amis, pendant un moment. Avant James.

James Potter, son ennemi juré. Tout au moins, c'était comme ça qu'il le voyait tant qu'ils étaient encore élèves. Il n'avait jamais été digne de Lily, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment appréciée. Il passait toujours tout son temps libre avec le reste des prétendus 'Maraudeurs'. Il les haïssait également.

Et à chaque fois que Severus voyait Harry, c'était comme s'il voyait le fantôme de Lily, encore maintenant, même s'il était devenu adulte. Harry était toujours le fils de James, dans toutes les aventures dans lesquelles il s'était lancé sans réfléchir, tout autant que dans son manque d'attention à sa propre sécurité.

Il avait pleuré la nuit où Voldemort avait assassiné Lily. Le lendemain matin, il était revenu à Poudlard, pour s'en remettre à la merci de Dumbledore. A sa surprise, Dumbledore ne l'avait pas jeté à Azkaban, mais il l'avait écouté calmement et sans l'interrompre. Plus surprenant encore, Dumbledore lui avait pardonné…

_Les gens prennent des décisions inconsidérées quand ils ont dix-huit ans. Peut-être qu'on peut les regarder avec une certaine indulgence._

Severus arrêta de faire ses aller-retours, et se laissa tomber sur une des chaises qui faisaient face à son bureau quand les mots de Dumbledore lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il avait choisi de recevoir la marque de Voldemort, il avait créé des potions sans poser la moindre question sur l'utilisation qui en serait faite, et il avait même utilisé les sortilèges Impardonnables. Mais même après tout ça, Dumbledore lui avait offert le pardon.

Sa poitrine se serra et Severus se mit à sangloter quand il comprit soudain ce que Dumbledore lui avait réellement dit. Pendant toutes ces années, ils s'était trompé lui-même en pensant qu'il faisait une faveur à Dumbledore en espionnant pour son compte, alors que jamais pendant ces années il n'avait mérité qu'on lui pardonne. Dumbledore lui avait pardonné, et lui avait offert du travail.

Soudain, il ressentit le besoin de parler à Granger. Il se leva et s'essuya le visage, arriva à la porte en quelques enjambées, et l'ouvrit à la volée. Il était presque sorti de sa salle de classe quand une voix timide l'interpella.

« Monsieur ? »

Il s'arrêta le temps d'indiquer à Miss Wang que sa retenue était terminée et qu'elle devait retourner immédiatement à sa salle commune, avant de sortir.

Severus se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau d'Hermione, mais il était vide. Il essaya ensuite la bibliothèque, mais Madame Pince ne l'avait pas vue. Il alla jusqu'à ses quartiers, mais la sorcière du portrait était absente. Il jura, mais ne parvint pas à se souvenir des barrières qu'elle avait utilisées auparavant, même s'il se doutait qu'elle les avait plus que probablement changées de toute façon.

Il trouva finalement Hermione au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, assise et regardant le ciel. Elle ne l'entendit pas approcher.

« Professeur Granger, » appela t'il doucement.

Elle sursauta. Un air surpris, puis méfiant, se succédèrent sur son visage avant qu'elle ne réponde, « Professeur Snape. »

« Puis-je me joindre à vous ? »

Son air de méfiance s'accentua et elle le regarda plus attentivement. Il essaya de conserver une expression neutre.

« Si vous pouvez rester poli. »

Il s'assit près d'elle et observa les alentours. Le clair de lune illuminait le parc qui était couvert d'une fraîche couche de neige. Son souffle formait de petits nuages alors qu'il rassemblait ses idées. Finalement, il prit la parole.

« Quand j'avais dix-huit ans, j'ai été accepté à Berkeley pour y étudier les potions. On m'offrait une bourse. »

Elle ne dit rien, et il chercha à voir sa réaction. Elle le regardait sans laisser paraître d'émotion, et il détourna le regard.

« Au lieu d'aller à Berkeley, j'ai prêté serment à Voldemort. » Quelques moments passèrent pendant lesquels ils restèrent silencieux. Finalement, il demanda, « Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous étiez acceptée ? »

« Parce que c'était ma décision, » lui répondit-elle, sur la défensive. « Et parce que vous auriez été furieux. »

Il rit doucement. « Vous aviez raison, sur ces deux points. Je suppose que je regrette toujours que vous n'y soyez pas allée, j'aurais eu le sentiment de le faire par procuration. » Une fois de plus, elle demeura silencieuse. Sa voix se fit douce quand il murmura, « Comment est-ce que je peux vous en vouloir pour cette raison, quand on m'a pardonné tellement pire ? » Severus tourna la tête pour lui faire face, et il soutint son regard, mais il fut incapable de déchiffrer son expression.

Hermione avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui asséner un Stupefix. Face à elle se tenait Severus Snape, qui lui présentait ce qui ressemblait à des excuses et lui confiait son noir passé. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne savait même pas par où elle pouvait bien commencer. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et elle y vit quelque chose, une tristesse, qu'elle n'y avait jamais vue auparavant. Pendant tout ce temps, il la regardait aussi, attendant une quelconque réponse.

Elle tendit le bras, lui prit la main, et il dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau. Ils détournèrent tous les deux le regard, s'intéressant de nouveau aux étoiles. Ils restèrent assis ensemble, les mains posées sur le sol, entre eux.

Finalement, Severus se dégagea et se leva. Il toussa pour s'éclaircir la gorge, puis dit, avec un peu de son habituel ton hautain, « Professeur Granger, j'apprécierais de bénéficier de votre expertise dans le domaine des potions, si vous pouvez m'en accorder le temps. »

Battant des paupières, elle répondit rapidement, « Euh, oui, bien sûr, Professeur. »

« Très bien. Si vous pouviez passer à mon bureau demain après le déjeuner. »

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons, ses robes volant derrière lui, et s'en alla. Hermione le regarda partir. La confusion était évidente sur son visage, et elle essayait vainement de trouver un sens à tout ce qui venait de se produire.


	12. Chapter 12

« Lumos, » marmonna Severus en essayant de se redresser dans son lit. A en juger par les draps chiffonnés, il avait passé la nuit à se retourner et à s'agiter. Il attrapa la montre qu'il avait laissée sur sa table de nuit et afficha une mine contrariée ; il était presque onze heure et demie. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir avoir dormi plus de sept heures d'affilée sans avoir eu recours à une potion somnifère. Il jeta ses jambes hors de son lit, cherchant ses pantoufles des pieds. Enfilant une robe par dessus son caleçon de soie noire, il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bains. Son corps lui semblait particulièrement raide ce matin.

Après avoir soulagé sa vessie, Severus se déshabilla et se regarda devant le miroir en pied. Il observa son reflet d'un œil critique. Il était trop maigre, trop pâle. Son torse et ses bras étaient couverts de cicatrices, tant à cause des Doloris que des coups. Son regard remonta vers ses cheveux brillants, sans forme, et aux cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il avait l'air vieux. Il faisait plus que ses quarante-deux ans.

Incapable de supporter sa propre image plus longtemps, il mit la douche en marche et se glissa dessous quand la vapeur commença à s'élever. Il ferma les yeux pendant que l'eau chaude lui ruisselait dessus. Quelques minutes plus tard, il attrapa le savon et commença à se frictionner. L'eau le réveilla lentement, et son cerveau se remit à fonctionner normalement. Soudain, la réalisation de ce qu'il avait fait la veille au soir, dans ce moment de faiblesse, le frappa. Dumbledore s'était probablement attendu à ça. Et Severus avait réagi exactement comme prévu.

Il s'était excusé auprès de Granger, lui avait même parlé du fait qu'il avait choisi Voldemort, plutôt que d'aller à Berkeley. Elle ne s'était pas mise en colère contre lui, mais au contraire avait essayé de le réconforter. C'était à ce moment que Severus avait battu en retraite, s'éloignant de sa présence et retrouvant ses manières habituelles, avec peut-être un peu moins de cruauté.

Il s'adossa à la pierre fraîche et évalua ses options. Il pouvait toujours prétendre que rien ne s'était passé. Qu'il l'avait tout simplement invité à travailler sur la potion, rien de plus. Rappeler à Granger qu'il était Severus Snape, et qu'il ne ressentait rien pour personne. Mais il savait que ce n'était plus vrai à présent.

Hier, alors qu'elle se tenait devant lui, à soigner les blessures que Potter lui avait infligées, il avait été extrêmement conscient de sa proximité. Elle sentait le propre, avec un soupçon de lavande. Il avait senti ses doigts chauds et délicats quand ils s'étaient posés sur sa peau, son souffle doux alors qu'elle murmurait ses incantations. Severus avait été captivé par sa simple présence, et il s'était retrouvé à la fixer sans réserve.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Hermione Granger essayait toujours de le protéger. Elle l'avait sauvé des Mangemorts. Et encore maintenant, elle avait soigné les blessures que lui avait infligées son partenaire et meilleur ami, même si Severus les avait bien cherchées. Il se demanda si elle ne continuait pas à le protéger par loyauté envers Albus. Ce ne serait pas surprenant, puisque Dumbledore obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

_De la patience, mon œil !_

Il coupa l'eau et tendit la main pour attraper la serviette qui flottait vers lui.

L'empathie dont elle avait fait preuve pour la Tour d'Astronomie était plus que son simple devoir. Elle était restée silencieuse et l'avait laissé parler, et elle lui avait pris la main juste au moment où il avait eu besoin de ce minimum de contact humain. Et il avait vu la déception dans ses yeux quand il s'était éloigné, et levé, et son air blessé quand son habituel air hautain avait repris le dessus. Elle en avait trop vu, et il avait réagi automatiquement en la repoussant.

_C'était probablement la chose la plus sage à faire_, conclut-il en finissant de se sécher et en retournant s'habiller dans sa chambre. Il sortit l'un de ses habituels costumes noirs, et décida que la meilleure habitude à adopter était de nier purement et simplement que l'incident ait jamais pu se produire. Il se contenterait d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passé, et continuerait à être aussi sarcastique que d'habitude. Il finit finalement de se boutonner, trouva ses chaussures, et enfila ses robes. Il se sentait en pleine possession de ses moyens quand il alla déjeuner.

&&&&&&&

Hermione parcourait paresseusement les rangées de livres chez Fleury et Blotts, dans le Chemin de Traverse. Elle devait voir Ron à midi pour déjeuner, mais elle avait toujours un peu de temps à tuer avant. Elle s'était déjà arrêtée chez l'Apothicaire pour faire le plein d'ingrédients pour potions. Maintenant, elle voulait s'acheter quelques livres, puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis des mois.

Elle essayait de se décider entre un nouveau livre d'Arithmancie, _Les Nombres Ne Mentent Jamais_, et _La Magie Noire A Travers Les Ages_, un épais volume historique, quand quelque chose dans le rayon potion attira son regard et la fit s'arrêter. _Prolongez la Vie de vos Potions_, de Myra Goodflea. Elle attrapa le volume et le regarda avec intérêt. Elle avait travaillé sur les conservateurs de potions pour Harry au printemps dernier, et elle était curieuse de connaître les autres théories. Et puis ce pourrait peut-être être utile pour la Mortalis Fallax.

Elle décida finalement d'acheter les trois, puis alla jusqu'au Chaudron Baveux. Elle avait encore quelques minutes d'avance, mais Ron n'avait jamais été ponctuel. Elle trouva une table près de la porte et commença à lire son livre de potions. Elle n'avait lu que quelques pages quand Ron entra.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de lire ! » la taquina t'il alors qu'elle se levait pour l'embrasser.

« Est-ce que tu sais seulement lire, Weasley ? »

« Alors, comment vas-tu ? » demanda t'il en s'asseyant dans le siège d'en face. « Est-ce que Snape te cause toujours des problèmes ? »

« Oh, j'ai failli oublier ! Harry est venu me rendre visite hier soir, tu sais ? Ils se sont battus ! »

« Harry et Snape ? Purée, j'aurais voulu être là ! Je parie que c'était de la faute de Snape. »

« Eh bien, il a dit que Harry était responsable de la mort de Lily. »

Le visage de Ron devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux étaient roux, et il grogna, « C'est moi qui le frappe la prochaine fois. »

« Calme-toi, Harry ne l'a pas raté. En fait, je ne pense pas que Snape ait frappé Harry une seule fois, » expliqua t'elle. « Et quelque part dans tout ça, je me retrouve à aider Snape à travailler sur une potion. »

« Ne le fais pas, 'Mione. C'est toujours le crétin graisseux, et on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. »

« En fait, je crois qu'Albus est derrière tout ça, et si c'est le cas, je n'aurai pas vraiment d'autre choix que de l'aider. »

« J'aurais quand même voulu voir ça, » murmura Ron en souriant. « Harry mettant une bonne raclée à ce salaud. »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Qu'est-ce c'est que cette manie des hommes de se taper dessus ? »

Un jeune sorcier vint prendre leur commande, et après qu'il se soit éloigné, Hermione demanda, « Comment va ta mère ? »

« Elle insiste toujours pour que je me marie et que je lui donne des petits-enfants, bien sûr, » répondit-il en riant. « Oh, et elle m'a dit de te rappeler que tu es attendue au Terrier pour Noël. Harry aussi, s'il peut se libérer. »

« Bien sûr que je viendrai. » Elle marqua une pause, avant de demander. « En parlant de Harry, il s'est sauvé drôlement vite hier après le dîner. Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'il faisait ? »

« Est-ce que tu rigoles ? J'ai arrêté de lui demander. Il n'a même pas voulu me dire où il habitait, il m'a seulement donné un moyen de le joindre en cas d'extrême urgence.»

« Vraiment ? Il ne m'a rien dit, » dit-elle, très contrariée.

« J'ai tout par écrit quelque part à l'appartement, quelque chose du genre envoyer un message adressé à une femme poste restante à Vienne ? Ou peut-être à Hambourg, je ne sais plus, l'un des deux. Enfin bref, quelqu'un vient chercher le courrier et le fait suivre. »

« Pourquoi tout ces secrets ? » demanda Hermione. « Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre. »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, mais au Ministère, ils continuent de dire qu'il est en mission en Allemagne, quelque chose à propos de vampires en cavale. »

« Harry chassant des vampires ? Bien sûr. Vois ce que tu peux trouver au Ministère, et je chercherai du côté de Dumbledore. Je suis sûre qu'il est impliqué là dedans jusqu'au cou. »

« D'accord, je parlerai à papa et je verrai s'il sait quelque chose, mais Fudge ne lui dit pas grand chose, même s'il est son Vice Premier Ministre. »

Leur repas arriva, et Ron se jeta dessus comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des mois. Hermione le regarda avec amusement, et rit même quand il leva les yeux vers elle et lui demanda, la bouche pleine, « Qu'est qu'il y a de drôle ? »

« Tu as sérieusement besoin de revoir tes manières à table si tu veux un jour trouver et garder une petite amie. »

« Au fait, et cette sorcière de Poudlard ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait une prof qui n'avait que quelques années de plus que toi. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. « Je ne t'arrange pas de rendez-vous avec mes collègues, Ron. »

« Je ne te demande pas de nous arranger un rendez-vous, » protesta t'il entre deux bouchées. « Je veux seulement que tu nous présentes, l'air de rien. »

« Non. »

« S'il te plait ? »

« Ne supplie pas, c'est pathétique. »

« Vraiment, quelle amie tu fais, » marmonna t'il. « Je t'arrangerais le coup avec n'importe lequel de mes potes. »

« Merci, mais je n'aime pas faire de baby-sitting quand je sors, » répondit-elle. « Et puis, ça me va tout à fait d'être célibataire. Je n'ai pas de temps pour une relation amoureuse. »

« Tu veux dire que tu lis trop pour en avoir le temps. »

« Non, » répondit-elle vivement. « Je travaille avec Snape sur une potion vraiment importante, et quand je ne ferai pas d'expériences, je serai probablement à la bibliothèque en train de faire des recherches sur le sujet. »

« Tu vois ? C'est ce qui arrive quand Harry ou moi ne sommes pas dans le coin – tu redeviens accro au travail ! »

« Et alors ? Ca m'occupe. »

« Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé il y a deux ans quand Harry et moi sommes allés aux Etats-Unis à la poursuite de cette sorcière ? Tu te souviens ? » demanda t'il sur un ton qui montait de plus en plus.

« Oui, » grommela t'elle.

« Tu te souviens que tu n'as pas dormi chez toi pendant deux semaines, que tu n'as peut-être même pas dormi ? Que tu as failli te faire tuer par ce Mangemort, comment est-ce qu'il s'appelait déjà ? Edwin, Edgar… »

« Edward Hodgkiss. »

« Exactement ! Parce que tu ne nous a pas attendus comme tu étais supposée le faire. Parce que tu voulais avancer un peu plus dans ton travail pendant que Harry et moi n'étions pas là. » Il se tut et la regarda attentivement, avant de reprendre. « Je m'inquiète pour toi ; tu as mauvaise mine. Tu devrais quitter Poudlard, redevenir une Auror. Ce n'est pas la même chose sans toi. »

« Tu as raison, » admit-elle après un moment. « Je sais que tu as raison. Enseigner est bien plus difficile que je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Mais je ne peux pas partir maintenant, pas tant qu'Albus a encore besoin de moi. »

Ron soupira. « J'avais peur que tu dises ça. Alors au moins, promets-moi que tu ne vas pas aller traîner à l'étranger sans me le faire savoir. »

« C'est promis. »

Ils continuèrent à manger en silence, jusqu'à ce que Ron commence à parler de Quidditch. Hermione lui fit une description des équipes de Poudlard cette année. Jusque là, Serdaigle dominait, grâce à une combinaison incroyable de Poursuiveurs et un Attrapeur de talent, mais Serpentard était juste derrière.

« Et Gryffondor ? Comment est-ce qu'ils se débrouillent ? » demanda Ron.

« Derniers. Minerva dit que c'est la pire équipe qu'on ait eue depuis qu'elle est Directrice de Gryffondor. »

« Ouille ! »

« Tu devrais venir voir le match Serdaigle contre Serpentard en février. Ça devrait être passionnant. »

« Et puis tu pourrais me présenter à – comment elle s'appelle, déjà ? » demanda t'il avec un sourire innocent.

« Non, » répondit Hermione en regardant sa montre. « Il va falloir que j'y aille bientôt. »

« Oui, il faut que j'aille m'occuper de la paperasse à propos de la sorcière que j'ai coffrée la semaine dernière. Regarde un peu ça, » dit-il, en relevant sa manche droite pour révéler une marque d'un vert pétant sur son avant-bras.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« J'ai été touché par un sort qui a rebondi, je ne sais pas exactement quoi. Les médisorciers m'ont dit que ça ne m'avait rien fait de particulier, mais cette chose ne disparaîtra jamais ! » Quand Hermione se mit à rire, il protesta, sur la défensive. « C'est pas drôle ! J'ai une énorme cicatrice verte sur le bras ! »

« Je crois que tes chances de trouver une fille viennent de s'améliorer, » dit-elle, se levant et rassemblant ses affaires tout en continuant à rire. « Les filles adorent les cicatrices, tu te souviens ? Peut-être que tu pourrais te faire faire un tatouage ou quelque chose pour aller avec. »

« Ouais, très drôle, » marmonna Ron. Il se leva et serra Hermione dans ses bras pendant un moment. « Si tu as besoin de changer d'air un week-end, n'importe quand, je suis là. »

« Merci, Ron. Fais attention à toi. Et passe le bonjour à ta mère, » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie menant au Chemin de Traverse.

« Bien sûr. N'oublie pas de m'envoyer un hibou pour le match de Quidditch. Et ne travaille pas trop dur ! » lui lança t'il.

Elle Transplana à la sortie de Pré Au Lard et se mit en marche vers Poudlard. Elle arriva rapidement et se dirigea directement vers les cachots. Snape lui avait demandé de passer après le déjeuner, et il était déjà presque deux heures. Elle se dirigea tout de suite vers le laboratoire plutôt que son bureau. Hermione s'arrêta devant la porte et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de la part de Snape aujourd'hui, mais elle voulait être calme, quelle que soit l'humeur qu'il aurait.

Elle frappa rapidement et entra sans attendre de réponse. Snape était assis dans un fauteuil de cuir marron, près du mur du fond, devant un feu crépitant. Il était en train de lire quelque chose, mais il ferma le livre et leva vivement les yeux quand elle entra.

« Professeur, » dit-il, d'une voix basse et veloutée. « Je vois que vous avez déjeuné tard. »

« Désolée, j'étais à Londres, » répondit-elle, en posant ses livres sur une table vide. « Je suis venue directement. »

« Très bien. J'imagine que la méthode la plus prudente serait de commencer par vous faire lire les notes que j'ai accumulées jusqu'à maintenant. »

Snape se leva et avança jusqu'à un bureau dans un coin de la pièce. Hermione le suivit et attendit patiemment. Il se tourna vers l'une des bibliothèques derrière le bureau pour en extraire neuf volumes, épais chacun d'un bon centimètre et demi. Il les posa sur le bureau.

« Il y a tout, depuis la première fois que j'ai préparé cette potion il y a cinq ans. »

Hermione saisit le premier et avança vers le feu. Il n'y avait qu'un fauteuil, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer la colère de Snape en prenant son siège, alors elle chercha dans ses poches jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un bouton, qu'elle transforma en un deuxième fauteuil identique. Elle ne vit pas le petit sourire qui monta aux lèvres de Snape le temps d'un instant. Alors qu'elle commençait à lire, il se dirigea vers la potion qui bouillonnait doucement. Absorbée dans ses notes méticuleuses, elle ne le vit pas examiner les livres qu'elle venait d'acheter à Londres.

« _Prolongez la Vie de vos Potions_ ? » demanda Snape d'un ton un peu moqueur.

« Hein ? Oh, oui. Je voulais en savoir plus sur les conservateurs. J'ai fait quelques expériences de mon côté, et je voulais confronter mon travail à d'autres idées. » Elle le regarda avec curiosité examiner le livre. « Vous pouvez le lire, si vous voulez. »

Snape revint vers son fauteuil libre le livre à la main. La pièce demeura silencieuse alors pendant qu'ils lisaient tous les deux en silence. Une heure plus tard, Hermione en était au troisième volume, et Snape était toujours en train de lire le livre sur les conservateurs.

« C'est étrange, » murmura t'il.

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione, levant les yeux de ses notes.

« Ce conservateur utilise du sang de Chimère. »

« Du sang de Chimère ? Faites-moi voir, » demanda t'elle en se penchant vers lui. Snape fronça les sourcils mais lui passa le livre. « Mais qu'est-ce que… ? C'est la potion que j'ai préparée pour Harry ! » Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua, et elle enchaîna. « J'avais des problèmes pour l'empêcher de coaguler au moment où je l'ajoutais à la potion, alors j'ai diminué la quantité d'écailles de Dragon, et j'ai ajouté du sang de Chimère. »

Snape continua de la dévisager, puis annonça finalement, « j'ai déjà vu cette potion auparavant. »

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? »

« On me l'a envoyée, au début de l'été, quand je travaillais encore pour Voldemort. »

Hermione ne pouvait pas y croire. « Hein ? Mais comment est-ce que ce serait possible ? Ce conservateur n'existait pas avant que je le crée ! »

« Je n'en doute pas. Votre conservateur n'est pas compatible avec toutes les potions, et quelqu'un m'a demandé mon aide pour l'adapter au Polynectar. »

« On vous a demandé votre aide ? Un Mangemort ? » Il acquiesça, et ce fut sur un ton presque suppliant qu'Hermione lui demanda, « Mais qui ? Qui vous a demandé de l'aide ? »

« Drago Malefoy. »


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione dévisageait Severus, bouche bée. Drago Malefoy avait envoyé sa potion à Snape ?

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que Drago aurait eu ma potion ? » demanda t'elle. « Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il a bien pu vous l'envoyer ? »

« _Je_ suis Maître de Potions, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, » grogna t'il d'une voix sourde. « Malefoy m'a toujours demandé conseil quand il avait des questions sur les potions. »

« Mais comment est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu se la procurer ? » Elle se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas. « J'ai préparé ce conservateur spécialement pour Harry ! »

Severus l'étudia en levant un sourcil. « Vous préparez une potion pour Potter, et quelques mois plus tard elle se retrouve dans les mains de Malefoy. Je dirais que soit il est arrivé quelque chose à Potter, soit il est de mèche avec Malefoy. »

Elle se retourna vers lui, la voix pleine de colère. « Comment pouvez-vous seulement suggérer une chose pareille. Harry préférerait mourir que de rejoindre Voldemort ! »

Severus continua à la regarder, impassible, avant de répondre, « Oui, j'imagine que vous avez raison. » Elle se remit à faire les cent pas. « Peut-être qu'il y a un espion au Département des Potions du Ministère. »

« Je n'ai parlé de ça à personne au Ministère ; Harry me l'a fait promettre. Il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi. »

« Et vous n'avez pas pensé à demander ? Ou alors est-ce que vous accordez plus de confiance au célèbre Monsieur Potter qu'à votre propre jugement ? » se moqua t'il.

« Oui ! J'ai tellement confiance en Harry que je lui confierais ma vie ! » lui répondit-elle, les yeux lançant des éclairs. « S'il me dit de ne pas poser de questions, je ne pose pas de questions. Quand j'aurai besoin de savoir, il me dira tout. »

« Il vous dira tout quand vous aurez besoin de savoir ? Vous enfreignez les règles du Ministère en ne déclarant pas cette potion au Service des Potions, et vous ne savez même pas pourquoi ? » railla t'il. « Qui aurait pu l'imaginer ? Hermione Granger enfreint une fois de plus les règlements pour Harry Potter. »

Elle ne put en entendre plus. Elle se retourna vers lui ; il était toujours assis dans son fauteuil devant le feu. « Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, au juste, pendant qu'il était Dieu sait où à combattre Voldemort ? »

Severus se leva et vint se planter devant elle, quelques centimètres à peine les séparaient, et il la fusilla du regard de toute sa fureur, mais elle ne recula pas.

« Qu'est-ce ? Que ? J'ai ? Fait ? » répéta t'il, séparant chacun de ses mots. « Pendant que vous et le Gamin Prodige faisiez les quatre-cent coups, j'étais à la merci du Seigneur des Ténèbres, souffrant de Doloris et d'innombrables os brisés. »

« Ce n'était que juste pénitence pour vos crimes passés ! » répondit-elle avec véhémence. « Ce n'était rien que vous n'ayez mérité ! »

Aussitôt qu'elle l'eut dit, Hermione sut qu'elle était allée trop loin. Il la fusilla du regard, et elle lut sur son visage une rage telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais vue. Elle tressaillit et fit un demi-pas en arrière, mais quand elle croisa de nouveau son regard, elle n'y vit rien d'autre que son habituel air glacial.

« Peut-être que vous devriez surveiller un peu plus vos amis, Miss Granger. Apparemment on ne peut pas leur faire confiance, » annonça finalement Severus, d'un ton pincé. Il la renvoya ensuite d'un signe de la main en avançant vers sa potion. « J'ai du travail. »

Hermione ramassa le reste des carnets de notes qui étaient sur le bureau et se dirigea vers la porte. Décidant qu'elle ne voulait pas partir sur une si mauvaise note, elle s'arrêta près de lui devant son chaudron et posa la main sur son bras. Il l'ignora.

« J'ai eu tort de dire ce que j'ai dit, » annonça t'elle calmement. « Je sais que vous avez mis votre vie en danger à chaque fois que vous vous êtes présenté devant lui. Je suis contente que vous soyez dans mon camp, Severus. »

Ensuite, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, mais s'arrêta en l'entendant parler.

« Prévenez-moi dès que vous en aurez fini avec mes notes, pour que je puisse vous tenir au courant de ce que j'ai fait le mois dernier, » lui lança t'il sans lever les yeux.

« Bien sûr, » répondit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Alors qu'elle remontait vers ses quartiers, elle savait qu'elle devait écrire à Harry. Elle ne voulait pas sauter aux conclusions sur le fait que Harry pourrait être en relation avec des Mangemorts, mais elle avait vraiment besoin d'entendre sa version des choses. Il devait y avoir une explication rationnelle au fait que Drago Malefoy se soit retrouvé en possession de cette potion. Quand elle arriva chez elle, elle posa les carnets sur sa table et réalisa soudain qu'elle avait laissé ses autres livres dans les cachots. Elle irait les chercher plus tard, elle ne tenait pas à revoir Snape pour le moment.

Elle allait appeler Ron pour obtenir l'adresse de Harry quand Coquecigrue arriva, porteur de la précieuse information. Elle griffonna une note rapide, puis la scella avant d'adresser la lettre à M. Goodflea, poste restante au bureau de poste de Hambourg. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle descendit à la volière et trouva un volontaire pour transporter son message. Elle retourna à sa chambre et essaya de se concentrer sur les notes de Snape et d'oublier Harry.

&&&&&&&&&&

Après le dîner, Severus s'assit à son bureau, la tête entre les mains. Il n'avait pas voulu provoquer Hermione, enfin, pas vraiment. Son observation sur son travail pour Dumbledore l'avait profondément atteint, mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il était également persuadé que si le nom de Harry Potter n'avait pas été prononcé, il n'aurait rien dit, mais le souvenir du poing de Potter entrant en collision avec son visage était encore trop récent pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer.

Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qui se passait avec Malefoy et cette potion, mais il se dit que la moindre des choses qu'il pourrait faire pour Hermione serait de retrouver la lettre que Malefoy lui avait envoyée avec la potion ; il était sûr qu'il l'avait gardée quelque part. Il ouvrit le tiroir du bas de son bureau, celui de droite, qui avait été charmé pour pouvoir contenir tout une armoire de rangement. Il fit glisser les dossiers sous ses doigts jusqu'à trouver celui libellé 'Correspondance Personnelle'. Il le sortit et l'ouvrit sur son bureau. Il feuilleta les différentes lettres, mais celle de Drago n'était pas là. Il rangea le dossier et en trouva un autre, cette fois simplement intitulé 'Potions'. La lettre de Malefoy était la première qu'il y trouva, et il la sortit, avant de remettre en place le dossier.

Severus se leva, ramassa la lettre et les livres qu'Hermione avait laissé dans les cachots, et sortit de son bureau. Il monta les escaliers, ne sachant pas très bien par où commencer ses recherches, mais alors qu'il arrivait au deuxième étage, une voix l'arrêta.

« Severus, » appela Albus Dumbledore qui débouchait d'un autre couloir.

« Monsieur le Directeur. »

« Tu sembles être bien pressé. »

« Albus, vous êtes décidément le roi de la lapalissade. »

« Est-ce que j'ai raison de penser que tu cherches le Professeur Granger ? » demanda Albus, le regard pétillant.

« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous posiez des questions dont vous aviez déjà la réponse, » répondit sèchement Severus, irrité une fois de plus par la capacité apparente du vieil homme à lire dans les esprits.

« Je pense que tu la trouveras à la bibliothèque. » Severus le remercia d'un signe de tête, et le vieil homme ajouta, « Rien de trop grave, j'espère. »

« Bien sûr que non, » répondit-il, sans vraiment savoir s'il mentait ou non au Directeur. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Severus poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque, ne s'arrêtant que pour menacer Peeves, qui poursuivait deux Première Année. Il arriva à la bibliothèque et trouva Hermione dans un recoin, au fond, avec le dernier de ses carnets. Il s'arrêta pour la regarder alors qu'elle lisait.

Elle repoussa machinalement une mèche de ses cheveux bruns indisciplinés pour la coincer derrière son oreille. La bougie toute proche clignota, faisant danser des ombres sur son visage, et il eut l'impression qu'il la voyait pour la première fois. Depuis qu'elle était revenue à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais pensé à elle autrement que comme à une ancienne élève, même si elle était une femme maintenant, et une belle femme de surcroît.

Hermione sursauta quand elle le vit là, debout, à l'observer.

« Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, » murmura Severus. « Vous aviez oublié vos livres. »

« Oui, je vous remercie, » dit-elle en prenant les livres que Snape lui tendait.

« J'ai également retrouvé la lettre de Malefoy. »

Elle prit la lettre et la lut rapidement. « C'est bel et bien ma potion, » dit-elle en soupirant. « J'ai écrit à Harry cet après-midi, alors il pourra probablement nous éclairer sur le sujet. »

« En effet. »

« Est-ce que vous aviez pensé à utiliser ce conservateur avec la Mortalis Fallax ? » s'informa Hermione.

« J'y ai pensé, » répondit-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle. « Cependant, pour que la potion reste viable, il faudrait faire beaucoup d'ajustements. »

« J'imagine que je pourrais commencer par là, et voir ce que ça donne. Je suis arrivée au dernier carnet. » Elle ajouta avec un petit sourire, « Je dois vous dire que je suis impressionnée par le détail que vous avez apporté à vos notes. »

« Ce serait idiot de ne pas noter le moindre détail, puisque comme vous le savez n'importe quoi peut influer sur une potion. »

« Bien sûr. »

Ils restèrent assis un instant à se regarder, jusqu'à ce que Severus se lève brutalement.

« Il faut que j'aille voir la potion. Elle devrait être prête à être testée demain après-midi, après les cours. Votre présence serait appréciée. »

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la bibliothèque à grandes enjambées, avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre. Elle secoua la tête, toujours incapable de comprendre l'étrange comportement du sorcier à son égard.

&&&&&&&

Ce soir-là, après que le hibou de Poudlard ait délivré son message à Hambourg, un individu encapuchonné fit route vers le bureau de poste à travers des bourrasques de neige. Il entra, secoua la neige qui s'était accumulée sur sa cape, et baissa sa capuche. Il approcha du comptoir et l'employé, le reconnaissant, lui tendit immédiatement la lettre d'Hermione. L'homme ne remercia pas l'employé, mais il ouvrit la lettre et la lut rapidement.

« Quand est-ce qu'elle est arrivée ? » demanda t'il, d'un air contrarié.

« Il y a quelques heures à peine, Monsieur Malefoy. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Drago Malefoy laissa traîner son regard bleu glacier sur l'employé avant de retrouver sa grimace maussade. « Non. Je veux une plume et un parchemin. Tout de suite. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit l'employé, qui se précipita pour lui fournir ce qu'il avait demandé. Malefoy relut la lettre, passant les mains dans ses cheveux blond blanc.

Malefoy a la potion que j'ai préparée pour toi. Il l'a envoyée à Snape, et à Dieu sait qui d'autre. Que se passe t'il ? Je m'inquiète. H.

Il savait qu'il avait pris un risque en envoyant la potion à Snape, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Maintenant Hermione devenait méfiante, et la connaissant, elle serait incapable de se tenir à l'écart de cette histoire. Ça allait être délicat, mais Hermione croirait n'importe quoi tant que ça venait de Harry.

L'employé revint avec le parchemin et la plume, et les tendit à Malefoy, qui commença à écrire, son écriture parfaitement identique aux pattes de mouches quasi illisibles de Harry.

Je sais qu'il l'a, il me l'a prise quand je l'ai croisé au début de l'été. Je te raconterai tout plus tard. Tout va bien, je te le promets. Dis à Ron que je serai au Terrier pour Noël.

Une fois satisfait de son message, il le scella et indiqua l'adresse. Tendant sa lettre à l'employé, il ordonna, « Assurez-vous qu'elle arrive pour demain matin. »

« Très bien, Monsieur Malefoy. »

Mais Malefoy remettait déjà sa capuche pour franchir la porte.

&&&&&&

_Maria, merci pour tes reviews, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour les poster aussi vite… Comme tu le vois, nos amis continuent leur danse, un pas en avant, deux en arrière… benebu_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de enlightennedkitty.

**Chapitre quatorze**

Noël à Poudlard était tout aussi merveilleux que dans les souvenirs d'Hermione. Hagrid avait apporté un sapin monumental, et les Professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick l'avaient magnifiquement décoré. Des nœuds et des guirlandes couvraient quasiment chaque centimètre d'espace libre du château, et de petites chorales d'angelots flottaient dans les couloirs, prêtes à chanter des chants de Noël à quiconque s'arrêtait pour les écouter.

La semaine avant les vacances de Noël, les élèves se montrèrent de plus en plus agités, sachant qu'ils seraient bientôt libres de leur temps. Les septième année furent les pires, et elle retira à elle seule au moins deux cent points aux quatre Maisons.

Hermione avait décidé de prévoir des contrôles en deux parties pour chacune de ses classes : un écrit, et une épreuve pratique. Chaque élève se retrouverait face à une série de problèmes, créatures ou sorts, qu'il avait étudiés pendant le trimestre.

Quand sa dernière classe fut finie, et que les Poufsouffles de cinquième année sortirent de sa classe en piaillant, elle remercia les dieux, et se demanda si elle avait été si pénible quand elle était élève. Il faudrait qu'elle se souvienne de poser la question à Minerva. Elle descendit dans les cachots, voir la Mortalis Fallax. C'était devenu une habitude quotidienne.

Chaque jour, dès que sa dernière classe était terminée, Hermione rejoignait Severus dans son laboratoire. Même s'il n'y avait rien à faire en particulier ce jour là, elle lisait des textes sur les potions qu'elle avait empruntés à la bibliothèque, ou se creusait la tête pour trouver de nouvelles idées. Parfois elle était seule, mais la plupart du temps, Severus était là également, en train de lire ou de préparer des ingrédients. Ils n'avaient pas fait de progrès significatif depuis un mois qu'elle l'assistait, mais elle avait bon espoir que ça ne saurait tarder.

Après ce temps qu'ils avaient passé à travailler ensemble, Severus et Hermione avait développé une sorte d'amitié. Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre que ce soit de l'amitié, mais ils étaient plus que de simples collègues désormais. Son attitude envers elle se faisait plus polie, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de lui crier dessus à la moindre erreur, ou si elle posait une question dont elle aurait dû connaître la réponse. Après la première semaine, elle avait appris à tout simplement l'ignorer quand il était de mauvaise humeur, ce qui était devenu de moins en moins fréquent. Récemment, il avait même commencer à tolérer qu'elle se moque gentiment de lui.

Severus était en train de lire dans son fauteuil habituel près du feu quand elle entra sans frapper. Il ne leva pas les yeux.

« J'ai besoin d'un chaudron de Véritasérum pour mes septième année, pour le trimestre prochain, » annonça Hermione en guise de bonjour.

« Et ? » Il la regarda sévèrement par dessus son livre et fronça les sourcils. « Vous êtes parfaitement capable de le préparer vous même. »

« Je le sais bien, mais je n'ai pas les ingrédients. Comme c'est pour mes cours, j'espérais que vous me laisseriez me servir dans vos réserves. »

Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua, mais il céda finalement en disant, « Très bien. Puisque vous travaillez avec moi, j'imagine que je peux vous laisser accéder à la Réserve. »

Posant son livre, il se leva et avança vers la porte devant laquelle elle se tenait. Hermione sur ses talons, il sortit dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa salle de classe, et avança vers le cabinet dans un coin où il gardait la majorité de ses ingrédients. Après avoir baissé les barrières de sécurité, il se retourna vers elle.

« Est-ce que vous avez noté ? Ou est-ce qu'il faut que je vous l'écrive ? »

Elle lui adressa un sourire moqueur. « Non, une fois suffira. »

« Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de faire une liste de ce que vous utilisez. Je préfère garder un inventaire précis. » Il désigna une pile de papiers punaisés à la porte qui apparemment était la liste du contenu de la réserve. « Les ingrédients les plus… précieux sont sous clef dans mon bureau ; vous pourrez me les demander si vous en avez besoin. »

« Vous ne me faites pas assez confiance pour me laisser me servir toute seule, c'est ça ? »

« Je n'accorde cette confiance à personne. »

« Pas même à Albus ? »

« Dire qu'Albus est inepte en potions est encore très en dessous de la vérité. Une fois, alors que je me remettais des effets secondaires d'une visite à Voldemort, il m'a remplacé en classe. Je me demande encore pourquoi le château n'a pas explosé. » Hermione rit, s'imaginant Albus devant un chaudron, essayant vainement d'empêcher sa longue barbe de tomber dans la potion qu'il essayait maladroitement de concocter. « Je peux vous assurer que ce n'était pas drôle. »

« Bien sûr que non, » répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. « Le grand Severus Snape ne rit jamais de rien. »

Severus lui lança un regard mauvais, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il la regarda remettre machinalement en place derrière son oreille une mèche folle alors qu'elle sélectionnait soigneusement les ingrédients dont elle aurait besoin pour sa potion.

S'il voulait être réellement honnête avec lui-même, ce qu'il avait horreur de faire, il devait reconnaître qu'il s'était mis à apprécier sa compagnie, même s'il n'était pas prêt à l'admettre devant quiconque. Elle avait toujours tendance à être une je-sais-tout, mais ça ne l'ennuyait plus tant que ça, parce qu'elle savait réellement de quoi elle parlait. Il continuait d'être impressionné par le fait qu'elle se soit tenue au courant de ce qui se faisait en potions, et en sortilèges aussi, malgré tout le temps qu'elle avait dévoué à son métier d'Auror.

Contrairement à une grande majorité d'hommes, Severus n'était pas captivé par la beauté ou par l'apparence, même s'il ne pouvait nier avoir couché avec plus d'une femme seulement à cause de sa beauté. Cependant, si elles étaient moins nombreuses, il avait aussi couché avec certaines femmes parce qu'il respectait leur esprit, une qualité qu'il plaçait bien plus haut que la beauté.

Alors qu'il se tenait là à regarder Hermione, il réalisa que s'il la respectait pour son esprit, il la trouvait également très belle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un sourire timide avant de revenir à ce qu'elle faisait. Son estomac se retourna, et il crut bien qu'il allait être malade.

« J'ai quelque chose à faire. Vous fermerez quand vous aurez fini. »

Quittant brusquement la salle de classe, il commença à arpenter les couloirs, lançant des regards noirs au moindre élève qui osait croiser son regard, son esprit agité uniquement de pensées d'Hermione. Il marcha sans but pendant peut-être une heure, avant de se retrouver à la porte du bureau de Minerva McGonagall. Il pouvait la voir, assise à son bureau, qui corrigeait des copies. Il commença à s'éloigner, hésita, puis revint sur ses pas et frappa à la porte.

« Oui, » répondit-elle tranquillement, et une fois de plus Severus hésita. Quand personne n'entra, Minerva leva les yeux, et les traits sévères de son visage s'adoucirent quand elle sourit. « Severus ? Entre, voyons. »

Il entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur le bord d'une chaise, en face du bureau. Elle le regarda, attentive, jusqu'à ce qu'il se relève en disant, « Vous êtes occupée. Je vous parlerai plus tard. »

Il était à mi-chemin de la porte quand Minerva fit le tour de son bureau et vint lui poser une main sur l'épaule. Il se retourna, et sentit son masque d'indifférence se craqueler quand il lut l'inquiétude qui se lisait dans son regard.

« Severus, je t'en prie. Tu es venu pour quelque chose, » lui dit-elle doucement. « Tu ne viens me demander mon aide que quand tu en as vraiment besoin. Alors je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'aider. »

Il la laissa l'entraîner vers le fond de la pièce, et lui indiquer l'un des fauteuils devant la flambée de la cheminée. Elle ferma ensuite la porte et fit apparaître une théière fumante, ainsi que deux tasses et leurs soucoupes.

« Merci, » murmura t'il quand elle lui tendit une tasse de thé.

S'installant dans l'autre fauteuil avec sa propre tasse, elle demanda. « Comment vas-tu, Severus ? Il y a un moment que tu n'es pas venu. »

« Vous pourriez également venir me voir, vous savez ? » grommela t'il, sans oser la regarder dans les yeux. Elle sirota son thé en silence, le regardant par dessus ses lunettes carrées. Il soupira. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, Minerva. Je me sens perdu, comme si je n'étais plus moi-même. »

Il la regarda dans les yeux, et elle eut l'impression de recevoir un coup tant son regard était chargé d'émotion. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça auparavant. Elle reposa sa tasse, lui prit la sienne, puis lui saisit les deux mains. Il ne l'écarta pas, comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal. Au lieu de ça, il serra doucement ses mains, comme s'il était content de ce contact humain.

« J'ai l'impression de tomber en morceaux. Comme si tout ce que j'avais toujours cru être avant n'avait plus d'importance. » Il se tut, mais elle ne dit rien, et il en fut content. Finalement, il continua, « je crois que ça a commencé après mon retour de Russie. »

« Tu subissais une pression phénoménale, avec tes visites à Tu-Sais-Qui. Nous le savions tous, nous savions qu'elles devenaient pires. Quand tu es revenu de Russie, tu étais un homme libre. Tu n'as plus à porter ce fardeau, Severus. »

« Mais et si c'était la seule chose qui me faisait tenir, qui me permettait de savoir qui j'étais ? » demanda t'il, le regard implorant.

« Quoi ? Le fait d'être un Mangemort ? » s'indigna Minerva. « Tu vaux mieux que ça. »

« Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? » Il écarta ses mains et tourna les yeux vers le feu. « Je me suis confié à Hermione Granger, il y a un mois. Je lui ai raconté le moment où je suis devenu un Mangemort. »

« Et comment est-ce qu'elle l'a pris ? »

Sa poitrine se serra, au souvenir de la façon dont elle l'avait réconforté. « Pas comme je m'y serais attendu. Elle m'a écouté, et puis… elle m'a tendu la main, Minerva, et je crois… »

Il croisa son regard, et elle l'encouragea doucement, « Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

Pendant un long moment, il resta silencieux. Il ne se croyait pas capable de le dire à voix haute, quand finalement il reprit, « Je crois… peut-être que je l'aime. »

Même si elle était un peu choquée par cet aveu, depuis le temps, Minerva avait rencontré des situations plus étranges encore, et elle ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage. « Je vois, » dit-elle, après un moment. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire, derrière son bureau, d'où elle sortit une grande bouteille de scotch quasiment vide. « J'espère que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir besoin d'un verre ? »

&&&&&&

Hermione n'avait pas revu Severus depuis tout à l'heure. Il n'était pas là au dîner, Minerva non plus d'ailleurs, mais elle n'y vit rien de curieux. On ne demandait pas aux professeurs d'être présents pour les repas, à moins qu'il n'y ait une fête ou quelque chose comme ça.

Elle retourna au laboratoire, espérant qu'il serait là. Elle avait découvert une chose intéressante dans un vieux livre sur la stabilisation des potions, qui pourrait peut-être leur permettre d'augmenter la quantité de Belladone qu'ils utilisaient. La Belladone était l'ingrédient qui leur permettait de déclencher la 'fausse mort' de leur potion, mais elle se dégradait rapidement. Jusque là, le sang de dragon les avait aidés, mais pas autant qu'ils en avaient besoin.

Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil et prit le vieux livre de potions. Elle relut le passage plusieurs fois, puis laissa son esprit triturer le problème. Ça semblait se tenir, mais elle voulait en parler à Severus avant de se lancer dans des expériences. Elle commença à prendre des notes dans un journal pour ne pas risquer d'oublier ses idées.

Presque une heure plus tard, elle reposa son bloc et sa plume, et se dirigea vers le chaudron où son Véritasérum d'un bleu électrique bouillonnait. Tout semblait être en ordre, et elle le remua doucement.

Severus réapparut, ouvrant brutalement la porte qui claqua contre le mur. Elle leva vers lui un regard interrogateur, mais ne sut interpréter ses yeux sombres, un talent qu'elle n'avait pas encore acquis.

« Il y a quelque chose dont je voulais vous parler, » dit-elle quand il s'avança vers la Mortalis Fallax, qui était sur la table derrière la sienne, mais il s'arrêta en passant.

« Vous la remuez trop, » reprocha t'il en lui attrapant le poignet. « Elle va épaissir et vous ne pourrez plus ajouter les plumes de Jobarbille au bon moment. »

Elle se retourna vers lui, mais il ne lui lâcha pas le poignet. Il se tenait près d'elle, assez près pour qu'elle sente ses robes toucher celles qu'elle portait. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, mais une fois de plus, elle ne sut lire son visage. Elle eut l'impression que son haleine sentait l'alcool, mais elle repoussa aussitôt cette idée ridicule. Soudain, il lui lâcha le bras et se détourna, pour s'intéresser à l'autre potion. Elle fronça un peu les sourcils en le suivant du regard dans la pièce.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda t'elle, mais il ne répondit pas. « Je voudrais que vous jetiez un œil à ça. »

Elle ramassa le livre sur son fauteuil devant la cheminée et le lui apporta. Il se retourna pour la regarder alors qu'elle lui tendait le livre ouvert. Ses yeux sombres captivèrent ceux d'Hermione et les retinrent un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse les yeux sur le livre. Elle détourna le regard, des papillons dans l'estomac.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Severus d'une voix dure, en repoussant le livre vers elle.

« Est-ce que vous avez seulement lu ? C'est un stabilisant pour la Belladone ! »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas encore commencé à le préparer ? Est-ce que vous êtes incapable de faire une expérience toute seule ? »

« Pour que vous me criiez dessus parce que j'ai essayé quelque chose sans votre approbation ? Je ne peux pas gagner avec vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sentant l'exaspération dans sa voix, il laissa sa potion pour se retourner vers elle, son visage et sa voix se faisant plus doux. « Vous n'êtes plus une élève, Hermione. Vous savez ce que vous faites, et vous n'avez pas besoin de ma permission pour commencer quoi que ce soit. »

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine en entendant Severus murmurer son prénom, et une fois de plus elle se perdit dans son regard. Elle ressentit une envie soudaine, inexplicable, de s'approcher et de l'embrasser. Elle se demanda d'où ça pouvait venir, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais pensé à lui autrement que comme à Snape. Mais cette idée n'était pas aussi repoussante qu'Hermione l'aurait voulu. Elle se racla soudain la gorge.

« Je vais devoir commencer un nouveau chaudron de Mortalis, alors, puisque cette modification intervient au moment où on ajoute la Belladone, » lui dit-elle en approchant de la troisième table, sur laquelle se trouvaient divers ingrédients et instruments.

« J'avais déjà commencé à préparer certains ingrédient pour notre prochaine tentative, vous pouvez les utiliser. »

Elle le remercia et commença à préparer sa potion. Severus s'assit près du feu et commença à corriger des copies de ses première année, levant de temps en temps discrètement les yeux vers elle, ou la fixant parfois. Sa discussion avec Minerva cet après-midi l'avait aidé à mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pu lui apporter de conseil plus utile que '_dans ton intérêt, ne fais pas de mal à Hermione, ou alors attends-toi au pire_'.

Il ne savait toujours pas avec certitude s'il l'aimait vraiment, la partie la plus analytique de son cerveau s'indignait rien que d'y penser, mais à chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux et que leurs regards se croisaient, son cœur accélérait dans sa poitrine. Après quelques heures passées à essayer vainement de corriger ses copies et à regarder en douce Hermione qui travaillait sur ses trois chaudrons, il se lassa et reposa ses papiers.

« Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? » demanda t'il tranquillement en approchant du chaudron de Véritasérum.

« Le Véritasérum est un peu épais, vous aviez raison. Mais je n'ai pas eu de problème pour ajouter les plumes, » commença t'elle, en se dirigeant vers la potion stabilisante qui se tenait près du nouveau chaudron de Mortalis Fallax. « Je suis quasiment prête à ajouter la Belladone et son stabilisant. Combien de temps faut-il encore à l'autre Mortalis ? »

Severus lança un regard au chaudron qui bouillonnait à l'autre bout de la table. « Elle sera prête à être testée demain après-midi. »

« Je viendrai après le déjeuner, alors. Est-ce que vous pouvez me donner un coup de main ? » demanda Hermione en se remettant à remuer sa Mortalis. « Il faut que je remue constamment pendant l'ajout du stabilisant, je voudrais que vous le versiez. »

Il acquiesça et vint la rejoindre, soulevant le petit chaudron.

« Doucement, » lui indiqua t'elle quand il commença à verser.

« Continuez à remuer, » répliqua t'il en voyant son sourire. Il continua à ajouter la concoction, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit convaincue qu'il n'en reste plus, puis il alla mettre le chaudron sale dans un évier, pour qu'on puisse le nettoyer plus tard.

« Merci. Je ne sais pas comment vous vous débrouillez, tout seul. »

« C'est de la magie, Miss Granger, » dit-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre ce sourire en finissant de remuer sa Mortalis Fallax.

« Je crois que j'en ai fini, alors je vais aller me coucher, » dit-elle en ramassant son livre et ses notes, avant d'avancer vers la porte.

Avant qu'elle n'y arrive, Severus demanda, « Est-ce que vous passerez voir votre potion demain matin ? »

« Non, elle a également besoin de chauffer pendant au moins douze heures. Je viendrai après le déjeuner pour tester celle qui sera finie. » Elle s'arrêta un instant à la porte pour le regarder et ajouter, « Bonne nuit. »

Il hocha la tête et la regarda se glisser dans le couloir, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle, puis il murmura, « Bonne nuit. »


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre quinze**

Severus faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée de sa chambre. Il était à peine neuf heures, pourtant ce matin il avait déjà vérifié les potions, même si elles n'avaient pas besoin d'être remuées, fini de corriger toutes ses copies, et nettoyé à fond et réorganisé le rangement de sa Réserve. Il n'avait pu dormir qu'un peu plus de quatre heures, et il aurait désespérément voulu pouvoir dormir plus. D'habitude, il adorait les vacances de Noël, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'élèves dans les parages, mais cette année, alors qu'elles n'avaient commencé que quelques jours auparavant, il aurait voulu revenir à la routine de ses classes, pour ne plus avoir l'impression de passer son temps à attendre.

A attendre, à attendre de voir Hermione. Il avait supposé qu'elle passerait plus de temps dans le laboratoire maintenant que les cours étaient finis, mais au contraire, il avait l'impression de la voir moins encore. Elle passait en général dans la matinée, revenait pour quelques heures dans l'après-midi, et peut-être quelques heures de plus dans la soirée.

Il décida d'aller au petit-déjeuner, contrairement à ses habitudes, et il savait que c'était en partie pour voir Hermione, même s'il ignorait si elle serait là. Il enfila ses robes, et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la Grande Salle, s'arrêtant en route pour échanger quelques mots avec une Serpentard, une sixième année prénommée Hannah, qui était restée pour les vacances. Deux autres Serpentards étaient restés aussi, un frère et une sœur respectivement en quatrième et première année, mais il ne les vit pas.

En entrant, il parcourut la table du regard. Albus, Flitwick et Bibine étaient là, ainsi que cinq élèves, mais pas Hermione ; il en fut quelque peu déçu. Dumbledore lui fit signe, et Severus céda et vint s'asseoir à côté du Directeur.

« Bonjour, Severus ! Comment se passent tes vacances jusqu'à maintenant ? »

Il se contenta de répondre par un reniflement dédaigneux. « Il faut que j'aille dans le Chemin de Traverse. »

« Des courses de Noël ? » demanda Albus, avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

« Pas vraiment. J'ai besoin d'ingrédients pour mes potions. »

« Je préférerais que tu n'y ailles pas, Severus, et tu sais pourquoi, » dit-il d'une voix inquiète, avant de finalement céder. « Si tu dois vraiment y aller, emmène Hermione avec toi. »

Severus grimaça, même s'il s'était attendu à cette réponse de la part du vieil homme. « D'accord, » soupira t'il, mais Dumbledore ne fut pas dupe, il le regarda, sourcils levés et une petite étincelle dans le regard, même s'il ne dit rien. Severus ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Minerva lui avait parlé de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue quelques jours auparavant.

Il endura le bavardage d'Albus en buvant deux tasses de café noir, avant de se retirer. Montant jusqu'aux quartiers d'Hermione, il réveilla la sorcière du portrait qui gardait sa porte. En grommelant, elle alla chercher Hermione, et revint rapidement.

« J'espère que vous êtes content, » se plaignit-elle, « j'ai dû la réveiller elle aussi. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, et une Hermione chiffonnée apparut. Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillée, en short et tee-shirt, les cheveux en bataille.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Il est trop tôt. »

« J'ai besoin d'aller à Londres, et Albus a demandé que vous m'accompagniez. Excusez-moi pour cette visite matinale, je n'avais pas réalisé que vous dormiez encore. » Comme elle ne disait rien, il ajouta, « nous pouvons y aller plus tard, si vous préférez. »

« Non, ça va, maintenant, c'est très bien. Mais vous devrez attendre que je finisse mes achats de Noël, » dit-elle finalement en ignorant sa contrariété. « Laissez-moi m'habiller. Entrez, j'en ai pour une minute. »

Il entra, refermant la porte derrière lui, et la regarda retourner dans sa chambre. Il parcourut les bibliothèques, cherchant ce qu'il y avait de nouveau depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Il attrapa un livre sur les sorts et contre-sorts, s'assit et commença à le lire.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hermione émergea de sa chambre, en pantalon et pull bleu clair, les cheveux retenus par une pince même si quelques mèches rebelles encadraient toujours son visage.

« Très bien, allons-y, » dit-elle, avançant vers la porte sans vérifier s'il la suivait.

Elle traversa le château d'un pas vif, consciente de sa présence derrière elle. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot avant d'arriver à la porte principale.

« Où avez-vous besoin d'aller ? » demanda t'elle alors que les portes s'ouvraient pour découvrir une couche de neige fraîche.

« Chez l'Apothicaire. »

« C'est tout ? » Il hocha la tête, et elle lui demanda, « Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas simplement donné une liste ? »

« Vous êtes peut-être capable de préparer des potions, mais je ne fais confiance à personne pour sélectionner les ingrédients qu'il me faut. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner vers lui, s'arrêtant au bord du chemin qui menait à Pré Au Lard.

« Très bien, vous voulez parier ? Vous me donnez la liste, et j'achète les ingrédients. Si mes choix vous conviennent, vous me payez le déjeuner. »

« Et dans le cas contraire ? »

« A vous de me le dire, » proposa t'elle crânement, guettant sa réaction.

Il croisa les bras et la toisa, réfléchissant avec soin. Il eut un rictus, quasi imperceptible, quand il annonça, « Nous échangeons nos postes pour une semaine. Vous enseignez les potions, et moi la défense contre les forces du mal. »

« Une journée, » protesta t'elle. « Une semaine entière, c'est trop puisque je n'ai qu'un déjeuner à gagner. »

« Très bien, une journée. » Il se remit en route, Hermione à sa suite. « Combien de shopping est-ce que je vais avoir à endurer aujourd'hui ? »

« A endurer ? Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, c'est moi qui vous fait une faveur en y allant avec vous. Vous pensez vraiment qu'Albus vous aurait laissé y aller seul ? » Il se renfrogna, mais ne répondit rien. Elle soupira. « Je n'ai pas besoin de grand chose, en fait. Des cadeaux pour Molly Weasley, Harry et Minerva. Il faudra que j'aille dans le Londres moldu pour les cadeaux de mes parents, mais je le ferai un autre jour. »

« Pourquoi voulez-vous faire un deuxième voyage alors que nous serons déjà en ville ? » demanda t'il en lui lançant un rapide coup d'œil.

« Parce que je suis sûr que vous allez vous comporter comme n'importe quel autre mâle hétérosexuel et grogner et râler pendant tout le temps que je passerai dans les magasins. J'aime autant y retourner seule. »

« Je ne râlerai pas. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils en direction de ses robes qui volaient devant elle. Il _voulait_ aller faire du shopping ?

« Vous voulez vraiment aller traîner dans les magasins ? »

« Pas spécialement. »

« Mais alors – »

Il l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne puisse formuler sa question, d'une voix dure. « Je suis resté coincé dans cette saleté de château depuis le début du trimestre, et j'ai besoin de sortir. »

« Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas quitté le château depuis la Russie ? » demanda t'elle, incrédule.

« Albus me l'a interdit, vous vous souvenez ? » rappela t'il, sans mentionner qu'Albus avait déjà dit qu'il pouvait sortir si elle le surveillait, ce qu'il avait obstinément refusé. « Jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais assez de réserve dans mes ingrédients pour ne pas avoir à sortir. »

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment. Hermione ne savait pas ce que dirait Albus s'il apprenait qu'ils étaient allés dans le Londres moldu. Contre toute raison, elle prit sa décision.

« Si vous devez aller en ville, vous devrez abandonner vos robes, » dit-elle finalement alors que Severus ralentissait. « Je peux les Métamorphoser en un manteau long, ça devrait suffire. »

« Ce serait acceptable. Nous pouvons Transplaner maintenant. Par où commençons-nous ? »

« Est-ce que vous voulez acheter vos ingrédients d'abord, ou sur le chemin du retour ? »

« En premier, ça me semble bien. »

« Alors nous allons chez l'Apothicaire. Je vous retrouve devant. »

Avec deux 'pop' distincts, ils disparurent pour réapparaître dans le Chemin de Traverse, devant la boutique, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Severus avança jusqu'à Hermione et sortit de ses robes une feuille de parchemin qu'il lui tendit.

« Votre liste. »

Elle la prit sans un mot et ouvrit la porte du magasin. Elle fut assaillie par un mélange d'odeurs, et il lui fallut un petit moment pour s'y accoutumer. Elle regarda la liste, prenant note des quelques ingrédients qu'elle aurait à demander au comptoir.

Severus se tint en retrait et l'observa alors qu'elle parcourait les allées du magasin. Elle était très méthodique dans ses achats, et très rigoureuse. Il avait su avant d'accepter son pari qu'elle serait aussi méticuleuse qu'il pouvait l'être lui-même. Il alla se placer derrière elle alors qu'elle regardait les différentes sortes de scarabées.

« Est-ce que vous êtes sûre que je choisirais ceux-là ? » susurra t'il par dessus son épaule alors qu'elle commençait à sélectionner des scarabées Egyptiens. « Ils sont plutôt chers. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui avec un sourire malicieux, répondant, « Ce sont les meilleurs, et vous n'utilisez que les meilleurs ingrédients. »

Il sourit dans son dos alors qu'il s'écartait, et elle se rendit au comptoir pour terminer la liste. Un vieux sorcier affable la servit, et chiffra le total de ses achats à douze Gallions deux Noises. Hermione regarda Severus avec espoir, et celui-ci fit un signe de tête au vieil homme.

« Je mets tout ça sur le compte de Poudlard, Professeur Snape ? »

Le vieil homme rangea leurs achats dans un petit sac brun, de toute évidence magiquement prévu pour contenir plus que ne le permettait sa taille. Il le remit alors à Hermione qui le remercia et se retourna vers Severus.

« Alors ? » demanda t'elle avec espoir quand ils sortirent de chez l'Apothicaire.

« Il semblerait que je vous doive un déjeuner. »

Hermione lui sourit, quelque peu surprise qu'il lui concède si facilement la victoire ; elle s'était attendue à devoir se battre pour son déjeuner gratuit.

« Merci. Vous êtes bien sûr qu'il ne vous faut rien d'autre ? »

« Oui, nous pouvons passer à vos achats de Noël. »

Il la suivit chez Fleury et Blotts, où elle trouva un livre de cuisine pour gourmets pour Molly, _Des Festins Magiques en Quelques Minutes_, et pour Minerva : _Félins Futés et Chats Malins, une Histoire Magique des Chats à Travers les Âges_. Severus ricana en voyant celui-là, mais se révéla incapable de suggérer une alternative acceptable.

Après avoir acheté les livres, ils allèrent chez Derviche et Bang, pour qu'Hermione puisse y trouver quelque chose pour Harry. Elle se décida finalement pour l'un des nouveaux modèles de Scrutoscopes qu'elle avait vus à Pré Au Lard. Celui qu'elle choisit était une magnifique bague en or, incrusté de rubis qui dessinaient un lion. Une fois qu'elle eut fini ses courses dans le Chemin de Traverse, ils se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveux. Curieusement, ce fut Severus qui se retrouva à porter tous les paquets.

Hermione s'arrêta avant d'entrer dans l'établissement, retira sa cape et sortit sa baguette. Elle murmura une incantation en fermant les yeux, et, d'un mouvement de poignet, sa cape se changea en un long manteau gris. Elle le remit immédiatement par dessus son pull et son pantalon, avant de se tourner vers Severus.

« Vos robes, » demanda t'elle en tendant la main. Il s'exécuta, et elle répéta l'opération, mais conservant la couleur noire. Avant de lui tendre le manteau, elle examina sa tenue. « Vous allez vous faire remarquer dans ce costume. Passez-moi votre veste. »

En maugréant, il commença à défaire ses nombreux boutons, puis lui tendit le vêtement. Elle le transforma en une veste classique, qu'elle lui rendit. Il la renfila, et se sentant assez nu maintenant qu'il n'était plus boutonné jusqu'au cou.

« Il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas, » dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Il arrêta de respirer quand elle déboutonna les premiers boutons de la chemise blanche empesée qu'on voyait maintenant sous sa veste, sans prêter attention à la tête qu'il faisait. Après qu'il ait passé le manteau, elle fit un pas en arrière et le jaugea.

« Pas mal, Professeur, » dit-elle en souriant.

« Si vous avez fini, » grogna Severus, secrètement ravi de sa réaction.

Ils traversèrent le Chaudron Baveux, où Hermione salua rapidement Tom, qui leur cria bonjour depuis son bar, pour ressortir par la porte donnant sur Londres. Noël était dans deux jours, et les rues étaient bondées de moldus chargés de sacs qui discutaient. Ils se rendirent d'abord dans une librairie où elle consulta les livres sur la médecine dentaire, pendant que Severus regardait autour de lui avec beaucoup d'intérêt. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans une librairie moldue, et il était fasciné. Hermione choisit plusieurs livres pour son père, un sur les dentistes de la Renaissance, et un autre plein d'anecdotes racontées par des dentistes. Elle paya ses achats, avant de venir chercher Severus au rayon chimie.

« Est-ce que vous avez lu certains de ces livres sur la chimie mold- la chimie ? »

« Bien sûr. J'en possède même quelques uns que je trouve utiles pour les potions, » dit-elle en le regardant avec intérêt. « Si vous voulez, je pourrai vous les prêter. »

Malgré les protestations de Severus, ils allèrent un peu plus loin dans une boutique de prêt-à-porter féminin. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle passait à la caisse, avec un foulard de soie et une paire de boucles d'oreilles pour sa mère. Il plissa les yeux quand elle tendit à la vendeuse une carte en plastique marquée 'Gringotts'.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Severus, ce qui lui valut immédiatement un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Je te l'ai dit, j'ai soldé mon autre carte le mois dernier, » dit-elle impatiemment, levant les sourcils d'un air disant 'j'expliquerai plus tard' alors que la vendeuse lui rendait la carte.

Alors qu'ils sortaient du magasin, il lui demanda, « Etait t'il tout à fait nécessaire de me taper dessus ? »

« Vous avez failli vous faire remarquer. J'ai payé avec une carte de crédit, une invention moldue qui a été récemment adoptée par Gringotts, en particulier pour le Ministère. » Il la regarda bêtement, et elle poursuivit, « je peux utiliser cette carte comme moyen de paiement dans le monde moldu, et Gringotts déduit automatiquement le montant de mes achats de mon compte. Ils s'occupent même du taux de change. »

« Alors au lieu de payer avec de l'argent, vous payez avec la carte. »

« Eh bien, je paye toujours avec de l'argent, puisque la somme est débitée de mon compte. Simplement, je n'ai pas à me balader avec des billets et des pièces. C'est très pratique lors des voyages à l'étranger. »

Il était quasiment midi quand ils revinrent déjeuner au Chaudron Baveux. Ils parlèrent peu pendant le repas, que Severus paya sans se plaindre. Quand ils entrèrent dans la ruelle derrière le pub pour retourner à Poudlard, Hermione s'arrêta, se rendant compte qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose.

« Il faut que je m'arrête chez Fleury et Blotts avant qu'on ne s'en aille. »

« Encore ? » demanda Severus. « Vous y êtes déjà allée ce matin. »

« Je sais, mais j'ai oublié que je devais prendre un livre pour Anne. Je vous promets que je n'en aurai que pour quelques minutes. »

« J'en doute. Je sais comment vous êtes dès qu'il s'agit de livres, » dit-il, un coin de sa bouche se redressant un peu. « Très bien. »

« Vraiment, je ne mettrai pas longtemps. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient à la librairie où Hermione acheta le livre que Anne lui avait demandé. Ils sortaient, quand elle vit du coin de l'œil une affiche placardée juste avant la porte. Curieuse, elle s'arrêta pour la lire.

En raison de circonstances indépendantes de sa volonté, Myra Goodflea ne pourra être présente pour signer son livre. Cet événement ne sera pas reprogrammé. Veuillez nous excuser pour ce désagrément.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, l'esprit en ébullition. Myra Goodflea, c'était l'auteur de _Prolongez la Vie de Vos Potions_, le livre dans lequel apparaissait la propre potion d'Hermione – celle que Drago avait curieusement obtenue de Harry. Quelque chose la gênait, mais elle n'aurait pas su dire quoi.

Myra Goodflea.

Elle inspira brutalement, surprise, quand elle comprit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Severus qui attendait à la porte.

« Il faut qu'on rentre ! Tout de suite ! »

« Alors maintenant vous êtes prête à rentrer ? » marmonna t'il alors qu'elle sortait en courant.

Le temps qu'il sorte, elle était déjà en train de Transplaner. Il la suivit, et quand il apparut sur le chemin de Pré Au Lard, elle s'éloignait déjà en courant.

« Granger ! » cria t'il à sa silhouette qui s'éloignait.

Elle ralentit, le temps de crier par dessus son épaule, « Je vous retrouve au labo, il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose ! »

Hermione accéléra vers le château sans attendre de réponse. Severus remonta tranquillement vers le château, portant toujours tous les sacs, décidant de ne pas chercher à comprendre ce soudain comportement étrange. Quand il arriva dans les cachots, il alla directement au laboratoire, où il la trouva en train de faire les cent pas en marmonnant entre ses dents.

« Est-ce que vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? » demanda t'il en posant les sacs par terre.

Elle ne parut pas le remarquer. « Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai été aussi _stupide_ ! J'aurais dû faire le rapprochement il y a une éternité ! »

« Comment ? » demanda t'il en approchant. « Quel rapprochement ? »

Hermione l'entendit finalement et se retourna pour lui faire face. « Celui-ci. Vous aviez raison. »

Il fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre, quand Hermione lui tendit un livre qu'il avait déjà vu, _Prolongez la Vie de vos Potions_, et une feuille de parchemin. Il lut rapidement le parchemin, c'était une lette de Ron Weasley expliquant comment joindre Harry pendant qu'il était à l'étranger.

« Est-ce que vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ? » demanda t'il, sa patience largement émoussée.

Elle se remit à faire les cent pas et expliqua, « Le livre, c'est celui qui contient ma potion, celle que Drago vous a fait parvenir. Il a été écrit par Myra Goodflea. » Alors qu'elle parlait, Severus regarda de nouveau le parchemin. « La lettre contient les instructions pour joindre Harry, entre autres, la possibilité d'envoyer une lettre à un certain M. Goodflea. »

« Merde. »

« Il y a pire. »

« Myra Goodflea est une anagramme, » murmura t'il, en se frottant les tempes de sa main libre.

« Exactement. Celle de Drago Malefoy. »

&&&&&&

_Oui, ça me fait bizarre aussi, mais mon dictionnaire est formel : anagramme est un mot féminin. benebu_

_Maria, non, je ne pense pas revenir à un chapitre par jour, parce que les chapitres rallongent, mais pas mes journées… Il faudra donc faire preuve d'un peu de patience… _


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de enlightennedkitty.

**Chapitre seize**

« Lisez la dédicace, » lui dit Hermione en continuant à tourner en rond devant la cheminée.

Il tourna les quelques premières pages du livre, et lut à voix haute, « _A L., qui ne m'en a jamais cru capable_. »

« Je vous laisse trois chances de deviner qui est 'L'. »

Il y eut un long silence, jusqu'à ce que Severus dise finalement, « Nous devrions montrer ça à Albus, il saura quoi faire. »

« Je l'espère, » soupira Hermione en s'écroulant dans un fauteuil, la tête entre les mains, « parce que moi je ne vois vraiment pas. »

Il la regarda, vit combien elle était désemparée, et décida d'aller seul chercher Dumbledore. « Attendez-là, je reviens. »

Il sortit rapidement de la pièce, sans qu'elle ne lève les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus approchait de la gargouille de pierre qui montait la garde devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Il donna le mot de passe, ce qui lui permit d'accéder à l'escalier, mais n'obtint aucune réponse quand il frappa à la porte du bureau – d'ailleurs, cette porte était fermée à clé. Ensuite, il descendit au bureau de McGonagall, au premier étage, mais elle non plus n'était pas là. L'air contrarié, il croisa les bras et resta un moment dans le couloir à réfléchir. Quelques instants plus tard, Rusard apparut.

« Bonjour, Professeur Snape. » Il y eut un moment de flottement, le temps que Rusard jette un regard sceptique à la tenue de Severus, qui se souvint alors qu'il portait toujours les vêtements qu'Hermione avait Métamorphosés pour lui. Sagement, Rusard s'abstint de tout commentaire. Au lieu de cela, il demanda, « Vous cherchez le Professeur McGonagall ? »

« Le Directeur, en fait. »

« Je crois qu'il est parti en vacances, vu que c'est Noël et tout. C'est le Professeur McGonagall qui commande jusqu'à son retour. »

« C'est vrai. »

En y repensant, il semblait se souvenir qu'Albus avait mentionné au petit-déjeuner qu'il comptait rendre visite à ses neveux et nièces, mais Severus n'y avait pas prêté attention.

Sans un autre mot pour le concierge, Severus reprit le chemin des cachots, l'air contrarié. Albus semblait toujours prendre des vacances quand on avait le plus besoin de lui, et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de discuter d'une chose pareille avec quiconque, même Minerva. Il n'avait toujours pas décidé ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Hermione quand il arriva à la porte du laboratoire.

Severus s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'observant en silence. Elle était repliée sur elle même, toujours dans le même fauteuil. Elle avait passé les bras autour de ses genoux, et lui tournait la tête. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, et elle le regarda, le visage plein de larmes, même si elle ne semblait plus pleurer maintenant.

« Albus est parti, » dit-il calmement. « Pour les vacances. Il ne reviendra pas avant que Noël ne soit passé. »

Ces mots suffirent à faire couler ses larmes à nouveau. Elle pleurait tranquillement, le visage au creux de ses bras. Il resta assis en silence. Il avait l'impression qu'il aurait dû faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour qu'elle se sente mieux, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle arrêta de sangloter, et dit, d'une voix nouée.

« J'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Qu'il soit mort. »

Severus aurait voulu approcher, la serrer contre lui, la protéger de toute cette douleur, mais il resta assis, à la regarder.

« Et puis je me dis que ça pourrait être pire, et qu'il a peut-être… »

Hermione se tut, incapable de finir sa phrase. Les larmes roulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues, et il ne put la regarder pleurer plus longtemps. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol et écarta doucement les bras d'Hermione de ses genoux, pour pouvoir lui tenir les mains, mais elle passa les bras autour de son cou et se laissa glisser au sol, pour poser la tête contre son épaule. Il surmonta son étonnement et l'attira contre lui. D'une main, il lui caressait le dos, alors que son autre main lissait ses cheveux, se prenant dans les boucles, pendant qu'il la berçait doucement.

Severus la serrait contre lui, et il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Ses genoux commençaient à lui faire mal, mais il avait souffert bien pire. Elle semblait si fragile entre ses bras qu'il avait peur de la lâcher. Il plongea le visage dans ses cheveux, et lui embrassa le dessus de la tête, comme s'il l'avait déjà fait des milliers de fois.

Finalement, ses sanglots se calmèrent, elle ne fit plus un bruit, le visage toujours caché dans ses robes, mais elle ne s'écarta pas. Sa respiration se fit plus régulière, et il pencha la tête pour voir son visage ; il fut un peu surpris de constater qu'elle s'était endormie. Il bougea un peu afin de pouvoir attraper sa baguette dans sa poche, glissa une main sous ses jambes, et essaya lentement de se relever sans la réveiller, murmurant un sort pour l'aider dans ses efforts. Il la porta dans les couloirs jusqu'à sa salle de classe, son bureau, où il murmura les incantations qui déverrouillaient l'accès à ses quartiers.

Pendant un moment, il se demanda s'il devait l'installer dans son lit, mais il se rendit compte que ça pourrait la mettre dans une situation gênante au moment où elle se réveillerait. Il la déposa donc prudemment sur le canapé de cuir. D'un 'Accio', il attrapa une couverture dont il la couvrit ; elle ouvrit les yeux, mais il la rassura, écartant ses cheveux de son visage, et elle se rendormit. Il alluma un feu, puis s'assit dans un fauteuil d'aspect confortable, extrêmement surpris de voir que la pendule posée sur le manteau de la cheminée indiquait déjà trois heures de l'après-midi.

Le regard perdu dans les flammes dansantes, Severus réfléchit aux implications de la découverte d'Hermione. Il avait eu raison après tout, quand il lui avait dit il y avait des semaines de cela que quelque chose était arrivé à Potter, ou qu'il était maintenant allié à Voldemort. Il espérait vraiment que sa première hypothèse soit la bonne, parce que si Potter avait rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Il ne voulait même pas terminer cette idée. On ne pouvait nier que Potter soit un sorcier puissant, mais quand même… il ne pouvait pas imaginer Potter utilisant ce pouvoir pour faire le mal.

Il regarda Hermione qui s'étirait, mais elle se contenta de tourner la tête, et ne se réveilla pas. Il savait qu'elle allait voir les Weasley pour Noël, et que Potter était supposé y être. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient l'y confronter et essayer d'y voir un peu plus clair.

_Si seulement Albus était là._

Il aurait pu écrire au Directeur et espérer une réponse rapide. Il se rendit compte qu'en fait, c'était la seule solution s'il voulait une réponse d'Albus, mais il ne voulait pas envoyer tant d'informations par hibou, surtout sur un sujet aussi sensible qu'une possible défection de Harry Potter. Si quelque chose devait arriver à Potter, ça démoraliserait complètement leur camp.

Non, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'accompagner Hermione chez les Weasley et d'essayer d'y obtenir des réponses.

&&&&&&&

Hermione se réveilla au son d'un feu qui craquait dans une pièce autrement assez sombre. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne reconnaissant pas ce qui l'entourait. Elle vit alors Severus endormi dans un fauteuil.

_Probablement ses quartiers._

Elle se leva et approcha de lui, murmurant, « Severus ? » Comme il ne répondait pas, elle lui posa doucement la main sur l'épaule. « Severus ? »

Il sursauta, le regard fou, et Hermione tressaillit. Son visage s'adoucit immédiatement quand il vit que c'était elle.

« Quelle heure est-il ? Combien de temps est-ce que j'ai dormi ? » marmonna t'il. Se rasseyant, elle secoua la tête. Jetant un œil à la pendule, il y lut six heures et quart. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Elle poussa un soupir tremblotant. « Je ne sais pas. Un peu mieux, je pense. »

« Est-ce qu'il vous faut quelque chose ? Vous avez faim ? soif ? n'importe quoi ? »

Sa sollicitude, et la compassion qu'elle lut dans son regard, la prirent par surprise, et elle fut submergée par les souvenirs du début de l'après-midi. Elle se remit à pleurer, ses larmes roulant silencieusement. Severus fut à ses côtés en une seconde, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il la prit dans ses bras, sa main appuyant gentiment le visage d'Hermione contre son cou. Ses sanglots étaient plus calmes cette fois, comme s'il ne lui restait presque plus de larmes.

Son cœur saignait à chaque larme qu'elle versait. Il lui caressait les cheveux en murmurant à son oreille des paroles de réconfort. Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, en la voyant pleurer, c'était qu'il savait combien elle était courageuse, il avait pu le mesurer à chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé de le protéger, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour dissiper ses peurs.

Hermione ne pleura pas longtemps. Après quelques minutes, elle s'écarta pour le regarder, les yeux rougis. Comme toujours, elle fut incapable de lire quoi que ce soit dans ses yeux d'un noir d'acier, à part une intensité qui provoqua une drôle de sensation au niveau de son estomac. Il remit une boucle de cheveux en place derrière l'oreille d'Hermione, et laissa sa main reposer sur sa nuque.

Le souffle coupé, Hermione eut soudain envie de l'embrasser. Elle prit une petite inspiration, et se décida, s'avança, ses lèvres cherchant timidement celles de Severus. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris, et elle sentit sa main se crisper sur sa nuque, mais il ne s'éloigna pas. Encouragée, elle entrouvrit la bouche, caressant doucement celle de Severus de sa langue. Il capitula et, laissant échapper un gémissement, la serra contre lui alors que leur baiser se faisait plus profond.

Alors que leurs langues dansaient, il l'attira plus près, sentant les rondeurs de ses hanches, de ses seins, tout ce qui faisait d'elle une femme, se presser contre lui, pour mieux le tenter. Il avait envie, besoin d'elle. Il glissa une main sous son pull, ses doigts dessinant des cercles dans son dos, et il sentit son inspiration surprise.

_Si seulement Potter pouvait me voir en ce moment_, se dit-il dans un sourire carnassier.

Severus se figea, écarquilla les yeux alors que la situation lui revenait en mémoire, et s'écarta d'Hermione. Son air confus et blessé lui fit mal, mais il l'ignora, sachant qu'ils devaient s'arrêter avant qu'il ne l'aide à faire une bêtise.

« Vous êtes bouleversée. Nous ne devrions pas faire ça. »

Hermione se sentit trahie, parce qu'elle avait senti la passion dans son baiser, le désir dans ses mains. Mais il avait raison ; elle était bouleversée en ce moment, et ce ne ferait qu'ajouter à son trouble. Certainement qu'en des circonstances normales, elle n'aurait pas provoqué ce baiser. Les genoux un peu faibles, elle remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

« Vous avez raison, Professeur, évidemment, » dit-elle, et jamais il ne l'avait entendu parler d'un ton si glacial. « Par où je sors ? »

« Attendez, Hermione, » murmura t'il, mais elle l'ignora et commença à se mettre à la recherche de la porte. Il soupira profondément, son air maussade refit surface. « Cette porte-là, » dit-il, en tendant un bras.

Hermione sortit sans un mot. Après un moment, Severus alla jusqu'à l'armoire à l'écart du feu pour y prendre un bouteille de Vieil Ogden et un verre, avant de revenir vers le canapé. Il se versa une dose généreuse de whisky pur feu, qu'il avala en une gorgée, avant de s'en resservir un second qu'il but aussi sec. Il s'adossa au fond du canapé, passant les mains sur son visage.

Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu laisser ça se produire ? Elle était bouleversée, et ne l'avait embrassé que parce qu'elle était seule et effrayée, rien de plus. Il n'aurait jamais dû tenter de la réconforter. Son estomac se serra quand il se souvint sans le vouloir du toucher de ses lèvres.

Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il ne la désirait pas ? Il lui avait fallu tout son sang-froid pour la repousser et ne pas lui faire l'amour là, sur le canapé, tant il en avait eu envie. Il aurait dû coucher avec elle puisque de toute évidence c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Etant plus jeune, il l'aurait fait, sans se préoccuper de son état émotionnel.

Il grogna et jeta son verre vide dans le feu. Il attrapa la bouteille de whisky pur feu et but une gorgée. Il se leva, les jambes tremblantes, et alla à sa chambre, tenant toujours fermement sa bouteille.

&&&&&

Hermione était en furie quand elle retourna à ses quartiers, toujours vexée d'avoir été repoussée, et parce qu'il avait simplement eu raison de lui faire remarquer qu'elle était bouleversée, un fait qu'elle n'avait absolument pas pris en compte avant de l'embrasser. Quand elle avait regardé dans ses yeux sombres, elle avait cru y lire du désir, mais maintenant, elle se demandait si elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Attendant que les escaliers s'alignent convenablement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait faim. Elle envisagea de descendre dans la Grande Salle, puisqu'il était toujours l'heure de dîner, mais elle ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour une conversation. Elle appellerait un elfe de maison quand elle serait chez elle. Les escaliers s'arrêtèrent enfin, et Hermione parvint à ses quartiers quelques instants plus tard.

Elle appela un elfe de maison, qui disparut immédiatement vers les cuisines, avant de revenir quelques instants plus tard avec plusieurs autres elfes. Ils disposèrent un mini-festin sur sa table, et Hermione s'y attaqua sans façons. Une fois qu'elle fut rassasiée, les elfes reparurent pour débarrasser.

Hermione alla jusqu'à sa bibliothèque, cherchant quelque chose qui lui permettrait de se changer les idées, mais elle ne trouva pas un livre qu'elle avait envie de lire. Elle tourna en rond devant la cheminée pendant un moment, son esprit bouillonnant de tout ce qui s'était passé dans l'après-midi. Elle ne pouvait toujours rien en croire. Soit Harry était passé dans le camp de Voldemort, soit il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Et puis elle avait embrassé Snape ! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ?

Fatiguée de ses quartiers trop étroits, elle décida d'aller marcher dans le château. Elle sortit, attrapant ses robes au passage.

Il était bien plus de minuit quand Hermione revint dans ses quartiers, toujours aussi agitée. Elle se mit en pyjama et s'allongea, sans toutefois parvenir à s'endormir. Après plusieurs heures à regarder le plafond, elle sombra finalement dans un sommeil agité, plein de rêves de Mangemorts qui dansaient, mais les deux seuls qu'elle pouvait reconnaître étaient Harry et Severus.

&&&&&&

« Hermione, » appela une voix lointaine. « Hermione, réveille-toi ! C'est encore lui ! Je lui ai dit de s'en aller, mais il a refusé ! Il a dit que c'était urgent. Hermione ! »

Hermione parvint finalement à poser les yeux sur Lucinda, la sorcière dont le portrait gardait sa porte, debout sur une colline et entourée de chèvres.

« Hermione ! »

« C'est bon ! Je suis réveillée ! »

« C'est encore le professeur Snape. Il ne veut pas partir. »

Elle s'assit et se frotta les yeux. « D'accord, d'accord, je vais m'en occuper. »

Jetant ses jambes hors de son lit, elle regarda son réveil et étouffa une exclamation. Il était presque une heure, et elle avait dit à Molly Weasley qu'elle serait au Terrier vers midi !

« Entrez, » cria t'elle, énervée parce qu'elle devait s'occuper de Snape alors qu'elle était déjà en retard. Après l'après-midi de la veille, elle ne voulait plus le voir en face pendant au moins une semaine – elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se retenir de le gifler.

« Professeur ? »

« Je suis à vous dans une minute, » répondit-elle avec humeur, cherchant sous son lit le jean qu'elle portait la veille. Elle l'enfila et attrapa un tee-shirt. Elle remonta rapidement ses cheveux en chignon, et fit irruption dans son salon pour y trouver Severus qui attendait patiemment. « Deux matins d'affilée, professeur. A quoi est-ce que je dois cet honneur ? »

« Vous aurez sans aucun doute remarqué que nous ne sommes plus le matin. » Son regard était dur, mais sa voix n'avait pas son habituel ton coupant. « Je pense qu'il serait prudent que vous n'alliez pas chez les Weasley seule. »

« Alors maintenant c'est moi qui ai besoin de protection ? » demanda t'elle d'un ton moqueur.

« Je ne parlerais pas tant de protection que de renfort. Pensez à ce que nous savons : soit Potter a été compromis, et il est mort ou prisonnier, et dans ce cas quelqu'un, peut-être Malefoy, se fait passer pour lui ; soit il travaille pour Voldemort, ce qui serait encore pire. » Il ignora son air mauvais, et conclut, « Quoi qu'il en soit, vous ne devriez pas être seule. »

Il avait raison. Il avait toujours raison, et ça la mettait en rogne. Elle le bouscula pour attraper sa besace de cuir. Retournant dans sa chambre, elle sortit des vêtements de rechange qu'elle mit dans le sac. Elle prit aussi un pull vert, qu'elle passa au dessus de son tee-shirt. Ensuite, elle mit dans son sac ses divers cadeaux de Noël.

Il la regarda en silence depuis la porte de la chambre. Elle était en colère, il le voyait, mais elle n'essayait pas de s'en cacher. Il se demanda combien de cette colère est-ce qu'il avait provoquée. Il vint se placer derrière elle.

« Hermione, » souffla t'il, posant les mains sur ses épaules. « Je sais que vous êtes en colère, et vous en avez parfaitement le droit. Mais ne laissez pas cette colère vous empêcher de voir combien notre situation est précaire. »

Ceci dit, il tourna les talons et sortit de ses quartiers. Elle resta figée sur place pendant un moment. Par tous les dieux, elle avait horreur de ça quand il avait raison. Elle attrapa son sac et sa cape, et sortit à sa poursuite, courant dans le couloir. Elle le rattrapa sur l'escalier de marbre du premier étage.

« Professeur, » appela t'elle, un peu essoufflée. Il se retourna pour la regarder. « J'apprécierais que vous veniez au Terrier avec moi. »

Il la regarda un long moment, les yeux plus sombres que de coutume. Elle commença à penser qu'il refuserait de venir, mais il acquiesça solennellement. « Quand partons-nous ? »

« Maintenant, en fait. J'ai dit à Molly que je serais là il y a une heure déjà. »

« Très bien. Laissez-moi le temps de rassembler quelques effets. »

Elle le suivit dans les cachots, restant derrière, à distance, pour ne pas avoir à lui parler. Elle se sentait vraiment désorientée, à cause de ce qui s'était produit la veille. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Harry, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la façon dont Severus l'avait réconfortée, et à leur baiser, et à chaque fois elle en avait des frissons. Mais il l'avait blessée en la repoussant, même si elle pouvait voir maintenant que c'était en pensant à elle qu'il avait pris cette décision.

Quand il passa par la salle de classe pour aller à ses quartiers, elle ne le suivit pas, mais alla au laboratoire pour vérifier les potions. La Mortalis avec le stabilisant pour la Belladone serait prête à être testée pour le Nouvel An, et elle était impatiente de voir ce que ça allait donner. Ils travaillaient depuis des mois sans qu'il y ait eu de réel progrès, et elle se disait qu'il avaient droit à une avancée depuis le temps.

La potion semblait en bon ordre, et elle avança vers le chaudron de Véritaserum. Elle remarqua immédiatement que Severus avait pensé à la mettre en stase, parce qu'elle avait oublié de le faire elle-même. Elle sortit une fiole de verre, et la remplit soigneusement de potion.

La porte s'ouvrit et Severus dit depuis la porte. « Bien, c'était justement ce que je venais faire. Je suis prêt. »

Hermione referma la fiole et la glissa dans sa cape. Elle avançait vers la porte, puis s'arrêta, réfléchissant. « Est-ce que vous croyez… » commença t'elle, avant d'hésiter. Il la regarda avec attention. « Est-ce que vous pensez que nous devrions prendre aussi de la Mortalis avec nous ? »

Il sursauta à sa suggestion, surtout parce que lui-même n'y avait pas pensé, mais aussi à cause de l'acceptation qu'il y avait dans sa voix.

« Je pense qu'étant données les circonstances, prendre de la Mortalis serait des plus sage. » Il avança vers un placard, et révéla en l'ouvrant plusieurs fioles de Mortalis conservées en stase. Il en prit deux, et lui en tendit une. « N'oubliez pas, il faut jusqu'à trente minute pour que la potion fasse effet. »

Elle hocha la tête, et ils sortirent de la pièce, Severus érigeant les barrières de protection après eux. Ils remontèrent vers la porte d'entrée, et sortirent sous une petite averse de neige. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à un endroit d'où ils pouvaient Transplaner.

« Est-ce que vous savez où nous allons ? »

« Non. »

« D'accord. Ne bougez pas, » dit Hermione en passant les mains autour de ses épaules. Alors qu'il posait les mains autour de sa taille, elle se souvint soudain de la façon dont il l'avait attirée contre lui, et frissonna. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à y penser si elle ne voulait pas les faire Transplaner en plusieurs morceaux. Elle évita de regarder son visage, et détourna la tête en visualisant le Terrier dans son esprit.

Avec un 'pop', ils disparurent.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre dix-sept**

Dès qu'ils apparurent sur le chemin menant au Terrier, Hermione s'écarta de Severus et, lissant discrètement ses robes, elle se dirigea vers la maison biscornue. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et Ron Weasley en sortit en courant, ses longues jambes avalant la distance qui les séparait, les bras ouverts.

« 'Mione ! On t'attend depuis une éternité ! » s'écria t'il en la prenant dans ses bras. Il se figea soudain, apercevant le Maître de Potions par dessus son épaule. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, _lui_ ? »

« C'est une longue histoire, mais je te la raconterai dès que je le pourrai. »

« Mais Hermione, c'est Noël ! Qu'est-ce… »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant. Plus tard, je te le promets. Mais tu vas avoir intérêt à bien te tenir, » le prévint-elle, en lui tapotant le torse du doigt.

« D'accord, mais seulement s'il se tient bien lui aussi, » marmonna t'il avec une grimace. Comme si c'était calculé à l'avance, Severus avança, sous le regard de Ron qui finit par le saluer avec prudence, « Professeur. »

Severus le regarda d'un œil indifférent, remarquant ses robes un peu fatiguées.

« Toujours à porter des robes d'occasion, Weasley ? » demanda t'il avec un sourire mesquin. « J'aurais pensé que le Ministère payait ses Aurors mieux que ça. »

Le visage de Ron devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux étaient roux et il plongea vers Snape, les bras tendus.

« Espèce d'imbécile graisseux, je vais vous mettre une raclée, pire que celle de Harry ! »

Hermione se glissa entre les deux hommes, attrapa les épaules de Ron, et le fit pivoter vers la maison. Elle entendait Severus qui continuait à se moquer de lui. Sa colère prenant le dessus, Hermione sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers Ron, qui arrêta immédiatement de se débattre et la dévisagea, bouche bée.

« Il est hors de question que je joue les arbitres aujourd'hui, est-ce que tu m'entends ? » cria t'elle. « Rentre. Tout de suite ! »

« Vous devriez vous méfier, Weasley. Miss Granger est sérieuse. »

Hermione se retourna, pointant sa baguette vers l'autre sorcier. Des étincelles rouges s'en échappaient.

« Je ne veux plus entendre le moindre mot ! _Silencio !_ »

Regardant par dessus son épaule, elle vit que Ron s'éloignait en marmonnant. Sachant qu'il pouvait toujours les entendre, Hermione se retourna vers Severus, qui se tenait, bras croisés, la fusillant du regard tant qu'il pouvait. Elle reconnaissait ce regard, c'était celui qui l'avait toujours effrayée, depuis ses onze ans, mais cette fois-ci, sa colère l'immunisait.

« Je me fiche de savoir ce que vous avez contre mes amis, mais en ma présence vous leur montrerez du respect ! Vous êtes mon invité aujourd'hui, et je vous demande de vous comporter comme tel. Une autre remarque de ce genre, et je vous Métamorphose en un putain de Véracrasse ! » Tremblante de rage, elle le transperça du regard. « Est-ce que vous avez compris ? »

Surpris par ce soudain éclat, Severus resta à la regarder. Il n'avait plus de colère dans le regard, et il laissait tranquillement ses mains pendre le long de son corps. Il réalisa qu'elle était toujours furieuse contre lui pour leur baiser de la veille, une chose à laquelle il avait réussi à arrêter de penser. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis la referma : il ne pouvait pas parler, et de toute façon ne savait pas quoi dire, son esprit était complètement vide.

Hermione cligna des yeux, comme si elle se rendait tout juste compte de la situation, et il vit que sa colère s'évanouissait. Elle leva sa baguette et murmura un _Finite Incantatum_.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, hésitante, attendant le torrent de reproches qui n'allait pas tarder, mais rien ne vint. Ils restèrent silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione baisse les yeux vers le chemin recouvert de neige et se retourne vers la maison en soupirant. Il avait une attitude si bizarre parfois, et elle n'allait pas – ne pouvait pas – s'occuper de ça maintenant.

« Professeur, » appela Severus, d'une voix douce. Elle se retourna vers lui de mauvaise grâce. Il lut dans ses yeux une myriade d'émotions qui lui serrèrent le cœur. Après un instant, il demanda, « Comment préférez-vous procéder ? »

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous me laissiez parler à Harry seule. En votre présence, il refusera de coopérer. »

« Et qu'allons-nous dire aux Weasley pour expliquer ma présence ? »

« Que j'ai pensé que vous seriez plus en sécurité ici, avec moi. »

« J'imagine que ce serait trop demander de croire que le Maître de Potions puisse avoir envie de compagnie le jour de Noël, » répliqua t'il, avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Et qui croirait une chose pareille, au juste ? »

Hermione se retourna avant qu'il ne puisse la voir sourire, se sentant un peu mieux. Elle se remit en route vers la maison, Severus sur ses talons. Dès qu'ils eurent franchi la porte d'entrée, Molly Weasley la serra dans ses bras, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Hermione ! Comment vas-tu, ma chérie ? » Molly l'écarta un peu d'elle pour la regarder d'un air interrogateur. « Ron dit que nous avons un invité ? »

« Il a vraiment dit 'un invité' ? »

« Non, pas tout à fait. »

Severus entra, affichant une contrariété minime, et Molly lâcha Hermione pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Severus ! C'est un tel plaisir de t'avoir ici pour Noël ! »

« Merci, Molly, » dit-il, tentant de s'écarter, mais elle avait toujours les bras autour de son cou, et il vit qu'Hermione essayait de réprimer un sourire.

« Tout le monde est dans la cuisine, » annonça Molly quand elle libéra Severus. « Enfin, certains y sont. »

« En fait, j'aimerais me laver les mains si c'est possible, » intervint Severus, jetant un regard à Hermione. Elle hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il voulait qu'elle explique sa présence alors qu'il n'était pas dans la pièce.

« Mais bien sûr, Severus. Au bout du couloir, tu tournes à gauche, et c'est la deuxième porte à droite. Ensuite, tu remonte tout le couloir pour arriver à la cuisine. Maintenant, Hermione, à nous deux, allons rejoindre les autres, » dit Molly en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille pour l'entraîner vers la cuisine. « Ginny est là, évidemment, et Fred et George aussi, ils sont sans doute en train de faire exploser des choses dehors pour impressionner Bill et Charlie. Et puis bien sûr, il y a Ron, que tu as déjà vu. Harry est en haut, il dort encore. Le pauvre chéri, il est arrivé tard hier soir. »

Hermione avait à peine franchi la porte de la cuisine que Ginny se levait d'un bond de la longue table à laquelle elle était assise. Ron se tenait en face d'elle, dos à la cheminée.Il lui adressa un regard de reproche. Monsieur Weasley était plongé dans son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ginny se jeta sur elle et la serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer.

« Hermione, c'est si bon de te voir ! » s'exclama Arthur en levant les yeux du journal.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Weasley, » dit Hermione, une fois qu'elle put respirer à nouveau. « Je suis sûre que Ron vous a prévenu que je n'étais pas seule. J'ai dû amener Severus avec moi, je suis plus rassurée de savoir que je peux garder un œil sur lui. »

« Et tu as eu bien raison, ma chérie. Il n'y a pas de problème, » intervint immédiatement Molly, alors qu'Arthur hochait la tête pour confirmer. Ron grommela, et sa mère se retourna vers lui, les joues roses. « Ron Weasley, je n'aime pas beaucoup ton attitude, et je ne tolèrerai pas que tu manques de respect à cet homme sous mon toit. C'est valable également pour les autres, » ajouta t'elle, en lançant à Ginny un regard accusateur.

« Hein ? » s'écria t'elle en levant les mains. « Mais je n'ai rien dit. »

« Pas encore. Je ferais mieux d'aller prévenir les autres au sujet du professeur, » dit Molly, attrapant sa cape avant de sortir parler à ses autres fils.

« Tu joues toujours les remplaçantes pour Montrose ? » demanda Hermione, en allant s'asseoir à table, à côté de Ginny et en face de Ron.

« Nan, j'ai été échangée la semaine dernière, avec un batteur et un gardien, contre Aelfraed Ainsworth. Seulement dix-neuf ans, mais déjà un génie de l'Attrapage. »

« Je crois que j'ai entendu parler de lui. »

« C'est une fille, et tu as dû en entendre parler, » s'anima aussitôt Ron, oubliant son irritation maintenant que la discussion en venait au Quidditch. « Elle est incroyable ! Aussi douée que Harry avant qu'il ne se blesse ! »

« Impressionnant. Alors où est-ce que tu joues, maintenant, Ginny ? »

« Comment ça, Ron ne te l'as pas dit ? » demanda t'elle, incrédule, en dévisageant Ron qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Désolé. »

« Je joue pour les Canons. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Mais est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas toujours… »

« Mauvais ? »

« La putain de plus mauvaise équipe de tout le championnat, plutôt, » avança Ron, s'attirant un regard mauvais de la part de Ginny.

« Tu sais que ta mère n'aime pas qu'on emploie ce genre de vocabulaire, Ron, » dit Arthur, sans lever les yeux de son journal. Il ne vit pas Ron lever les yeux au ciel.

« Je pensais que c'était ton équipe préférée, » s'étonna Hermione.

« C'était le cas, jusqu'à ce qu'Ainsworth change d'équipe. Il n'a pas pensé à te dire qu'elle était magnifiquement belle et qu'il était amoureux d'elle, » expliqua Ginny en lançant à son frère un regard de mépris. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules une fois de plus.

« Vous jouez toujours au niveau professionnel, Miss Weasley ? » demanda une voix basse depuis la porte.

« Jusqu'à ce que je sois obligée de me trouver un vrai travail, » répondit-elle avec un sourire timide. « Bonjour, professeur. »

Severus lui fit un signe de tête poli.

Monsieur Weasley plia son journal en se levant, avant de se lever pour tendre une main à Severus et lui taper le dos de l'autre. « Severus ! Alors il paraît que tu te joins à nous pour Noël ! C'est formidable, mon vieux ! »

« Arthur. »

Hermione lança un regard mauvais à Ron, qui le lui rendit, avant de marmonner, « Professeur. »

Severus le regarda de haut, et répondit d'une voix dédaigneuse, « Weasley. »

« Je t'en prie, Severus, assied-toi, » dit Arthur, désignant les places libres à table, alors qu'il retournait s'asseoir à sa propre place. Severus s'assit en bout de table, les bras croisés, les lèvres pincées.

« Comment se passent les cours ? » demanda Ginny.

« Grumpf, mieux vaut ne pas en parler. La seule chose qui me permet de tenir, c'est de penser que je ne serai plus là l'année prochaine. »

Severus regarda Hermione avec attention, et elle lut un éclair de surprise sur son visage. Elle se demanda ce qu'Albus avait dit au reste du personnel.

Ron se leva, étirant ses longs bras, et annonça. « Je vais chercher maman. »

Il se retournait quand la porte s'ouvrit, et que la cuisine se retrouva envahie de bavardages bruyants alors que quatre gaillards rouquins entraient, poussés par leur mère replète.

« Hé, Charlie, est-ce que tu as essayé une de nos nouvelles crèmes ? » lui criait Fred. « Nous en avons maintenant qui… »

« Fred, je ne veux pas voir la moindre de tes expériences à l'intérieur de la maison, tu m'as bien entendue ? Bill, mon chéri, tu ne voudrais pas retirer ta boucle d'oreille, rien que pendant qu'on mange ? »

Hermione les regarda rapidement, cherchant Bill des yeux, et faillit fondre sur sa chaise. Il était toujours aussi beau, et il lui fit un clin d'œil, et un sourire qui dévoila ses dents d'un blanc éclatant.

« Hé, Hermione, » salua George en lui faisant un signe de la main, et elle lui sourit en lui rendant son signe.

« Maman, est-ce qu'on peut manger maintenant ? Hermione est arrivée, » chouina Ron. « Je meurs de faim. »

« Il faut que quelqu'un aille réveiller Harry, » rappela Ginny, haussant la voix pour se faire entendre malgré les jumeaux, qui discutaient vivement affaire avec Bill et Charlie.

« J'y vais, » se proposa Hermione. « Il faut que je lui parle, de toute façon. »

« Il est dans ma chambre, » dit Ron. « Tu te souviens ? »

« Evidemment. Ne nous attendez pas, nous en aurons peut-être pour quelques minutes. »

« Est-ce que tu es sûre, chérie ? Nous pouvons attendre… »

« Maman ! »

« Je vous en prie, Madame Weasley, commencez sans nous. »

Hermione se leva et sortit de la pièce, avec un signe de tête quasi imperceptible pour Severus en passant. Il se leva également et lui attrapa le bras une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans le couloir.

« Est-ce que vous êtes sûre que c'est raisonnable d'aller le voir seule ? » demanda t'il. « Vous pourriez vous retrouver en grave danger. »

« Votre présence l'effraierait, quelles que soient les circonstances. Il m'a dit qu'il me donnerait des réponses sur Malefoy et la potion, et je verrai ce qu'il a à dire à ce sujet. Et s'il ne veut pas me parler volontairement, j'ai le Véritasérum sur moi. »

« Est-ce qu'il le prendra ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » admit Hermione. « Si nous ne sommes pas descendus dans vingt minutes, venez me chercher. Demandez à Ron ou Ginny de vous indiquer le chemin. »

« Je n'aime toujours pas ça, » grommela t'il, serrant les doigts un peu plus fort autour de son bras avant de la lâcher. « Très bien. Soyez très prudente. »

Il la regarda longuement, sincèrement, et elle sursauta en voyant l'inquiétude qu'il laissait transparaître. Il se retourna abruptement et retourna à la cuisine, dans un envol de robes. Elle le fixa un moment avant de se diriger vers l'escalier près de la porte d'entrée.

Elle grimpa les escaliers en spirale, remarquant la chambre vide qui avait été celle de Percy. Ron ne voulait pas parler de lui, et elle n'osait pas aborder le sujet. Il faudrait qu'elle se souvienne de poser la question à Harry.

_Si toutefois c'est bien Harry_, se souvint-elle amèrement.

Elle continua à monter, calculant ce qu'elle allait dire à Harry. Elle arriva au cinquième étage, et hésita avant de frapper doucement. N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle frappa de nouveau, plus fort. Elle ouvrit la porte prudemment, passant la tête à travers l'ouverture pour découvrir une silhouette étendue sur le lit.

« Harry ? »

Un grognement indistinct parvint depuis le lit, et elle ouvrit la porte plus largement.

« Harry, » répéta t'elle, entrant dans la pièce et s'asseyant au pied du lit. « Harry. »

« Hermione ! » s'exclama Harry en se redressant. Les draps glissèrent pour révéler son torse large et pâle. Il attrapa ses lunettes. « Par Merlin, Hermione ! Tu as failli me tuer ! »

« Oh, ça va, tu survivras ! Il paraît que tu es arrivé tard hier soir ? »

« Oui, j'avais des trucs à faire. »

« Vraiment ? »

Il ne répondit pas, mais se frotta les yeux en bâillant. « J'ai manqué quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Quelle heure est-il, d'abord ? »

« Une heure passée, je dirais, » répondit-elle, le regardant bâiller à nouveau. Cette fois-ci il s'étira, faisant jouer les muscles longs de ses bras et son torse. Elle se demanda, et pas pour la première fois, pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas le voir autrement que comme un frère. Elle réalisa qu'elle le regardait fixement, et il lui sourit.

« D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, 'Mione ? Je vois bien que quelque chose te chiffonne. »

Elle rit, à peine. « Tu m'as dit que Drago avait volé ma potion. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Oh, bordel, je ne peux pas croire que j'aie merdé à ce point, » répondit-il, rejetant les couvertures et posant les pieds au sol. « Je suis tombé sur notre vieil ami quand j'étais à Berlin. Je dînais tranquillement, en lisant les notes que tu m'avais envoyées. Malefoy est sorti de nulle part et à décidé d'évoquer le bon vieux temps en me lançant quelques sorts carabinés. Il m'a eu avec l'un d'entre eux, et j'ai été KO pendant presque trois jours. Il a attrapé mes papiers et Transplané. J'ai eu de la chance qu'il ne m'emmène pas comme souvenir pour Voldemort. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'a pas fait ? »

« J'étais avec un Jäger, un Auror allemand, tu sais ? Il a fait peur à Malefoy, et m'a emmené à l'hôpital à toute vitesse. »

« Quelle chance, » dit-elle.

« Oui, ça, tu peux le dire, » dit-il, se levant pour attraper son jean sur la chaise, près de la fenêtre. Il l'enfila par dessus son caleçon, avant de passer un tee-shirt blanc et un pull noir. Par habitude, il leva la main pour lisser ses cheveux, mais comme toujours ils restèrent indisciplinés.

« Harry, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe. » Il la regarda, sans comprendre, et elle clarifia, « Ce que tu fais depuis tout ce temps, quand on n'a pas de nouvelles de toi. »

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas t'en parler. »

« Tu dois me dire ces choses, parce que je commence à être vraiment inquiète, » implora t'elle. Il s'assit sur la chaise en souriant.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire. Je vais bien, il n'y a pas de problème. »

« Alors dis-moi qui est Myra Goodflea. »

« La femme avec qui je vis, » répondit-il sans hésitation. Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione, et son estomac se retourna. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il lui mentait, mais elle avait la certitude qu'il ne lui disait pas la vérité.

« Je… Je ne te crois pas, » dit-elle, la voix tremblant un peu le temps qu'elle rassemble son courage. « Myra Goodflea, c'est une anagramme. Tu mijotes quelque chose avec Drago, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je ne sais pas quoi. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour démentir, mais reconnaissant le regard qu'elle avait, sut que ce serait un effort inutile. Il se pencha en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, et réussit à afficher un petit sourire.

« Je me disais bien que tu le remarquerais. » Il soupira. « Tu as raison. La nuit où Drago m'a attaqué ? Ce n'est jamais arrivé. Je l'ai trouvé dans une ruelle, à Berlin, à moitié mort. Il avait énervé Lucius, qui l'avait abandonné là après l'avoir roué de coup et de Doloris. Je l'ai ramené chez moi, je l'ai soigné, et j'ai commencé à le convaincre de devenir espion pour nous contre Voldemort. »

Hermione le dévisageait, sceptique, en fronçant les sourcils. « Drago est l'espion ? Comment est-ce que tu peux me le prouver ? »

« Tu te souviens de ce Sérum de Vérité qui a été administré à Snape, là-bas, en Russie ? » Elle acquiesça, et il demanda. « A ton avis, qui a préparé cette potion pour Lucius ? Est-ce que Snape ne t'a pas dit que la potion était déficiente ? »

« Maintenant que tu m'en parles, je crois me souvenir qu'il a dit quelque chose comme ça. Mais comment est-ce que je peux savoir que tu me dis la vérité ? » Elle sortit la petite fiole de Véritasérum de sa poche. « Est-ce que tu en prendrais ? »

« Je peux t'emmener voir Drago. Je ne peux pas prendre de Véritasérum, parce qu'il y a toujours des choses que je ne peux pas te dire, même maintenant. » Ses yeux verts étaient implorants, et elle hésita.

Hermione le regarda attentivement, puis se décida. « Donne-moi ta baguette. »

Severus va m'écorcher vive quand nous reviendrons. Si nous revenons. Et merde, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?

Il n'hésita pas à attraper sa baguette pour la lui donner, ce qui la rassura quelque peu. Il étaient tous les deux debout, et Harry avança vers elle, la serrant rapidement contre elle.

« Je suis content de te revoir, 'Mione. »

« Moi aussi. »

Avec un 'pop', ils disparurent.

&&&&&&

Severus se força à manger une assiette de la nourriture délicieuse qu'on lui avait servie en attendant qu'Hermione revienne avec Potter. Il n'avait pas du tout aimé cette idée, mais ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas faire grand chose d'autres dans les circonstances actuelles, tant que Dumbledore était en vacances.

« C'était merveilleux, Molly, » lui dit-il en toute sincérité en amenant son assiette sale à l'évier.

« Est-ce que tu en as eu assez, Severus ? Il y en a encore autant qu'on veut ! Tu aurais bien besoin d'épaissir un peu, » affirma t'elle en le scrutant de la tête aux pieds.

Il était sûr d'avoir entendu ricaner à table, mais quand il se retourna vivement, le regard noir, tous les enfants Weasley semblaient être en train de parler la bouche pleine, et aucun ne le regardait. Il se rassit à sa place et regarda sa montre. Hermione était absente depuis une demi-heure.

Il se racla la gorge. « Nous devrions peut-être aller voir ce qui retient le Professeur Granger et Monsieur Potter. »

Ron se renfrogna. « Laissez-les tranquilles, elle n'a plus jamais l'occasion de le voir. »

« C'est vrai qu'ils sont là haut depuis un moment, » convint Molly.

« J'y vais, » marmonna Ginny, à un regard de sa mère. Elle repoussa sa chaise et alla à la porte.

« Je vais venir avec vous, si toutefois vous me le permettez, » annonça Severus en se levant également. Ginny haussa les épaules.

Il la suivit le long du couloir menant à l'escalier en spirale, et ils montèrent cinq étages avant d'arriver à une porte sur laquelle un panneau à moitié effacé indiquait 'la chambre de Ronald'.

Ginny frappa deux fois, et ouvrit la porte en criant joyeusement, « On ne vous interrompt pas, au moins ! »

Il se renfrogna, notant l'élan de jalousie qui l'avait traversé à l'idée de tomber sur Hermione et Potter dans une position compromettante, mais se pencha néanmoins par dessus les cheveux roux de Ginny, étouffant un juron en voyant la chambre vide.

Ginny, de son côté, pensait qu'ils lui jouaient une bonne blague. « Où est-ce que vous êtes ? Vous vous cachez sous la cape d'invisibilité ? »

« Ils ne sont pas là, » murmura t'il, derrière elle. « Je sentirais leurs odeurs, s'ils étaient là. »

Elle le regarda d'un air curieux, et il leva un sourcil.

« Très bien. Alors j'imagine que nous ferions mieux de les chercher ailleurs, » dit-elle, commençant à descendre les escaliers en ouvrant toutes les portes.

A chaque pièce vide, l'estomac de Severus se nouait un peu plus. Quand ils parvinrent au rez-de-chaussée, il suivit Ginny à la cuisine.

« Très bien, où est-ce qu'ils sont ? » demanda Ginny, faisant les gros yeux à Ron et aux jumeaux, alternativement, comme s'ils dissimulaient Harry et Hermione.

« Qui ? » demanda Ron, sans comprendre.

« Harry et Hermione, évidemment ! »

Severus approcha d'Arthur et lui dit à voix basse, « Il faut que je te parle. »

« Bien sûr. Allons dans mon bureau. »

Il suivit Arthur hors de la cuisine, le long du couloir menant à la salle de bains. Il entendait des exclamations résonner dans le couloir, comme si Ginny avait finalement réussi à convaincre le reste de la famille que Harry et Hermione n'étaient pas en haut. Au bout d'un autre couloir, ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce remplie de gadgets étranges. Severus identifia plusieurs d'entre eux comme des appareils moldus. Un mur était recouvert du sol au plafond de prises électriques, et un autre de posters de voitures moldues diverses.

Arthur alluma rapidement un feu, et s'assit derrière un petit bureau de bois, entièrement recouvert d'une montagne de paperasse. Severus s'assit en face de lui.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Sans tarder, Severus se lança dans une version abrégée des événements, racontant rapidement comment ils s'étaient rendus compte que Drago Malefoy avait la potion d'Hermione, et qu'ils en avaient conclu que Harry devait être compromis d'une façon où d'une autre.

« Le professeur Granger est montée chercher Potter dans le but de lui demander ce qu'il avait à dire à propos de tout ça, et maintenant ils ont disparu tous les deux. »

Arthur secoua la tête. « Ça n'augure rien de bon. S'ils ont Transplané, impossible de savoir où ils sont allés. »

« Je crois que la chose la plus prudente à faire est de prévenir le Directeur immédiatement. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Potter travaille plus pour Albus que pour le Ministre. »

« Même moi, je suis dans le noir à propos de ce que fait Harry, » admit Arthur. « Nous allons écrire à Albus immédiatement. J'ai bien peur que notre hibou familial ne soit trop faible, mais le hibou de Ron, Coquecigrue, devrait se montrer à hauteur de la tâche. » Il ouvrit un tiroir, et en sortit une plume et un parchemin, qu'il posa de l'autre côté du bureau. « Je vais chercher le hibou. »

Severus attrapa la plume dès qu'Arthur fut sorti de la pièce. Il ne savait pas par où commencer.

Cher Albus, j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances pendant que Potter travaille pour Voldemort et kidnappe nos professeurs.

Il grimaça et se mit à écrire, reposant la plume après un moment.

Potter et Granger ont disparu. Besoin de conseils. SS 

Il pliait le parchemin quand Arthur reparut avec une petite boule de plumes qui pépiait avec excitation. Le hibou vola jusqu'au bureau où il sautilla d'impatience.

« Tiens-toi tranquille, » lui ordonna Severus, et Coq se calma immensément. Il attacha le message à la petite patte du hibou, avant de le soulever dans sa main. « Trouve Albus Dumbledore tout de suite. C'est important. »

Coquecigrue hulula pour montrer qu'il avait compris, et battit des ailes, voletant le temps qu'Arthur ouvre la fenêtre, laissant entrer un courant d'air froid. Le hibou s'élança au dehors.

Severus se laissa tomber dans sa chaise, la tête entre les mains. « Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser y aller seule, » murmura t'il.

« Elle va s'en sortir, » le rassura Arthur. « Hermione sait se débrouiller. »

_C'est ce qu'elle croit_, pensa t'il, abattu. Il soupira.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose que nous puissions faire pour le moment, Severus, à part attendre. Pourquoi est-ce que nous ne retournerions pas goûter aux merveilleux desserts de Molly ? Je sais qu'elle a fait trois tartes, et aussi du gâteau. »

Il laissa Arthur l'entraîner vers la cuisine, où Molly leur proposa toute une variété de desserts, mais Severus ne mangea rien. Il resta assis à table, seul dans son inquiétude.

&&&&&&&&

_Il faudra prévoir quelques jours d'attente pour le prochain chapitre. Il est important (sans blague…) et je ne voudrais pas le bâcler. benebu_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre dix-huit**

Dès qu'ils eurent Transplané, Hermione s'écarta de Harry pour observer ce qui l'entourait, glissant une main dans sa poche pour serrer nerveusement sa baguette. Elle espérait désespérément avoir pris la bonne décision en accordant sa confiance à Harry. Elle ne savait vraiment plus à qui elle pouvait faire confiance, puisque personne ne lui disait toute la vérité, pas même Dumbledore.

Ils étaient dans le salon d'un petit appartement. Les murs étaient nus, à l'exception d'un poster flambant neuf des Canons de Chudley, sur lequel elle vit passer un éclair roux qui était sans doute possible la silhouette de Ginny Weasley. Contre le mur du fond, un canapé jaune usé jusqu'à la corde, flanqué de deux fauteuils, l'un bleu clair, et l'autre orange, en aussi mauvais état que le canapé. De vieux numéros de la Gazette du Sorcier et des parchemins divers s'empilaient sur les fauteuils, ainsi que sur la table basse.

Un couloir, à droite. Elle présuma qu'il menait à la chambre à coucher. Une porte ouverte, en face d'elle, révélait la cuisine. La moindre surface y était couverte par des bols, des assiettes, et des verres, empilés en équilibre instable. Apparemment, ils n'employaient pas d'elfes de maison – par choix ou par manque de moyens, elle n'aurait su dire.

« Drago ! » cria Harry en se dirigeant vers la chambre, lui faisant signe de le suivre. « Tu es là ? Nous avons de la visite. »

Elle entra dans la chambre avec méfiance, et elle vit Harry aider Drago à s'asseoir dans le lit. Elle fut frappée tout de suite par son apparence effroyable. Ses cheveux blonc-blanc, maintenant longs jusqu'aux épaules, tombaient sans forme le long de son crâne. Il avait des cernes noirs sous ses yeux bleu clair, et ses lèvres étaient sèches et gercées. Il était très mince, quasiment squelettique. Elle aurait presque pu compter ses côtes, dévoilées par le drap qui avait glissé.

« Hermione Granger, » dit Drago d'une voix hésitante. « Excuse-moi, je te prie. Je ne me sens pas bien aujourd'hui. »

« Drago, » le salua t'elle froidement, regardant Harry qui s'agitait, redressait ses oreillers, lui servant un verre d'eau. « J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je suis désolée pour ton père… »

Il rit, un rire sardonique, qui ne s'étendit pas jusqu'à ses yeux. « Snape m'a fait une faveur en me débarrassant de lui. Je l'aurais fait moi-même, si j'en avais eu le courage… » ajouta t'il, baissant les yeux. Après un moment, il leva la tête vers Harry, pour demander, « Je croyais que Dumbledore était le seul à être au courant pour moi. »

« Tu la connais, Drago, elle n'a pas pu résister à un bon vieux mystère, » dit Harry, en allant s'asseoir dans la chaise près du lit.

Il hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. Tu as vu le livre et tu as compris. »

« Il m'a fallu un moment, mais oui. »

« Et maintenant tu veux des réponses. » Drago soupira, et ses épaules tombèrent, comme si l'air dans ses poumons avait été la seule chose qui le maintenait droit. « Harry, tu veux bien… Je ne m'en sens vraiment pas la force pour le moment. »

« J'ai commencé à surveiller Drago au mois de mars. Dumbledore pensait que je pourrais le retourner pour en faire un espion. Il croyait qu'il y avait encore du bon en lui. Une nuit, en avril, il a disparu – une convocation, je pense – » Drago acquiesça. « – et il est resté absent pendant plusieurs jours. Normalement, il aurait dû revenir en seulement quelques heures, alors je me suis inquiété. Je me suis dit qu'il avait peut-être remarqué que je le suivais, et qu'il s'était enfui.

« Je l'ai retrouvé dans une ruelle, près de son appartement, quasiment mort. Lucius s'était mis en colère contre lui, l'avait battu, lui avait lancé un nombre incroyable de Doloris, ainsi que d'autres sorts horribles, et l'avait laissé mourir là. Mais Drago avait quand même réussi à Transplaner à Berlin. J'ai soigné ses blessures de mon mieux, avant d'envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore pour qu'il m'aide. Il m'a envoyé une Médisorcière, qui a remis Drago sur pied en quelques jours, avant d'être amnésiée.

« Après ça, nous devions convaincre Lucius de le laisser revenir, ce qui n'a pas été si difficile. C'est là qu'intervient le livre – _Prolongez la Vie de vos Potions_. J'ai laissé Drago le dédier à Lucius, avec l'histoire que je t'ai racontée au Terrier, pour le convaincre. Et ça a marché. Lucius était suffisamment arrogant pour croire que Drago reviendrait vers son père en rampant, en se rabaissant, et en l'implorant.

« Ensuite, Snape a tué Malefoy au mois d'août… et ça a été la meilleure chose qui pouvait nous arriver. Sa mort a libéré une place dans les plus hauts rangs, et Drago a pu se rapprocher de Voldemort, puisqu'il avait encore la plupart des contacts divers de son père. Maintenant, il est le premier fournisseur de potions pour les Mangemorts. Je pense que c'est à peu près tout, » conclut Harry, s'arrêtant et regardant Drago, pour vérifier s'il avait oublié quelque chose, mais il secoua la tête.

Hermione fixa son plus vieil ami, et Harry lui rendit ce regard sans faillir, pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à ces informations, se demandant s'il lui avait dit la vérité. Elle décida que ça avait été le cas, mais qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose qu'il gardait pour lui.

« Ça explique pourquoi on ne te voit plus jamais, » dit-elle finalement, rompant le long silence, et provoquant un petit sourire chez Harry. « Alors, Dumbledore est vraiment le seul à savoir ce que tu mijotes ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « Même Fudge n'est pas sûr de ce qui se passe. Il sait simplement que je travaille pour Albus, même s'il me 'donne' des missions, comme par exemple la chasse aux vampires rebelles, pour maintenir l'apparence que je suis en disgrâce au Ministère. Voldemort aime savoir où je suis, tu vois, et Drago m'aide pour ça. Il m'arrive même de me montrer à certains endroits de temps en temps, pour que d'autres personnes puissent signaler qu'elles m'ont vu. »

Drago se mit à tousser violemment, et Harry se leva d'un bond, se précipitant vers le lit, lui frottant le dos jusqu'à ce que les quintes de toux se calment peu à peu.

« Il est temps que tu prennes ta potion, » affirma Harry quand Drago fut remis. Il se leva pour aller à la porte, se retournant vers elle en passant, « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« De l'eau, merci. » Quand il fut sorti, elle prit place dans la chaise maintenant libre et regarda Drago. « Excuse-moi de te poser la question, mais… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? »

« Demande-moi plutôt ce qui va… » rétorqua Drago avec un sourire amer. « Pour en venir au fait : je suis mourant. Mon père m'a lancé un sort, la nuit où Harry m'a trouvé. Un vieux sort oublié – de la Magie Noire – mais nous ne savons pas ce que c'est. Je meurs doucement, et la potion est la seule chose qui me maintient en vie pour le moment, mais ça ne durera pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? »

« Une concoction que nous avons inventé, Harry et moi, avec l'aide de Snape avant qu'il ne soit découvert. Des sangsues en morceaux, de la racine de mandragore, et du sang de licorne. »

« Du sang de licorne ? » s'exclama Hermione. « Mais… »

« Je suis déjà en train de mourir, » interrompit-il d'une voix sèche, un éclair s'allumant dans ses yeux bleus. « Si j'ai de la chance, il me reste six mois, peut-être huit. Nous n'avons pas trouvé de contre-sort, et je ne m'attends pas à ce que nous en trouvions. Je ne fais que repousser l'inévitable. » Il poussa un profond soupir, fermant les yeux. « Je ne peux prendre la potion que toutes les quarante-huit heures, tellement elle est puissante. Pendant les premiers mois où nous avons travaillé dessus, j'ai frôlé l'overdose à quatre ou cinq reprises. Les effets ne durent qu'environ trente-trois heures, alors le reste du temps, je suis comme ça. Quelques heures après qu'elle ait cessé de faire effet, je ne peux plus sortir du lit, je ne peux plus rien faire, pas même lancer le plus petit sort. »

Hermione était sur le point de demander ce qui se passerait si Voldemort devait le convoquer alors qu'il était dans cet état. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit à son père à propos du sort ? Comment avait-il expliqué qu'il n'était pas mort, ni même affaibli… mais Harry revint. Il avait à la main un verre d'eau, qu'il tendit à Hermione, et une grande fiole opaque, à peu près de la taille d'un pamplemousse. Il ouvrit la fiole en approchant du lit, et plaça doucement sa main sur la nuque de Drago, lui inclinant la tête pour pouvoir verser le liquide gris-vert dans sa gorge.

Le changement fut si soudain qu'Hermione faillit en lâcher son verre de surprise. Le teint de Drago devint d'un rose plein de santé, ses yeux, ses cheveux, brillèrent à nouveau, et il se redressa lentement, comme si ses muscles retrouvaient la volonté de vivre qui leur avait fait défaut les quelques quinze dernières heures. En fait, la seule chose qui trahissait sa condition précédente était sa maigreur maladive. Elle se demanda comment est-ce qu'il avait pu se faire passer, que ce soit face à Lucius ou à Voldemort, pour un homme en bonne santé.

Soudain, sa tête se mit à tourner. Elle se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais pu duper personne, malade comme il l'était, et qu'après tout Harry n'avait pas dû dire la vérité. Elle les regarda tous les deux, la vision brouillée, essayant de forcer les deux images qui flottaient devant ses yeux à n'en former qu'une, mais sa tête était lourde, et elle baissa les yeux, regarda le verre qu'elle tenait lui glisser entre les doigts, comme au ralenti, pour cogner le sol, envoyant de l'eau en toutes directions. Les gouttes miroitèrent dans les airs, le tapis monta à sa rencontre, et elle ferma les yeux.

« Bon Dieu, tu en as mis un temps ! » s'exclama Drago en repoussant les couvertures, révélant ses jambes maigrelettes, comme deux baguettes, qui émergeaient du caleçon trop grand qu'il portait. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'a pas simplement Stupéfixiée ? Je n'aurais pas eu à rester assis là, à écouter tout ce mélodrame. »

Harry reposa la fiole vide et s'agenouilla près de la silhouette endormie étendue au sol, cherchant, les doigts sur le cou d'Hermione, à vérifier son pouls. Satisfait, il l'allongea à plat, et écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

« Je sais, mais je voulais lui donner quelque chose à amnésier. Quelque chose dont elle pourra essayer de se souvenir. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable, Harry, » reprocha Drago, sur un ton plus sérieux. « Si elle se souvient de quoi que ce soit, elle risque de revenir ici. »

« Alors nous déménagerons. Ce ne sera pas la première fois. » Il regarda Drago, qui enfilait avec difficulté un pull marron, tournant ses maigres épaules pour faire glisser la laine sur son torse pâle. « Tu devrais manger plus. On devrait acheter de ce truc pour prendre du poids que vendent les moldus. »

« Je ne digère rien, et tu le sais. Pourquoi se donner tant de mal ? »

Il enfilait maintenant un pantalon noir, levant prudemment un pied, pour se tenir en équilibre sur l'autre. Il vacilla, et Harry se leva immédiatement, par habitude, mais n'avança pas, parce que Drago lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Parce qu'il y a toujours une chance. »

Drago continua à enfiler son pantalon. Il ne croisa pas le regard implorant de Harry, ne voulut pas lire ce faux espoir dans ses yeux. Il avait dit la vérité à Hermione, celle que Harry refusait d'admettre : ils ne trouveraient pas de contre-sort, ou de potion miracle qui le sauverait. _Il était en train de mourir._

« J'imagine que tu veux que ce soit moi qui l'amnésie ? » Harry hocha la tête, et Drago soupira. « Il va falloir attendre quelques heures avant que je puisse le faire. Et puis, il faut que je trouve un bon souvenir à lui mettre dans le crâne. »

« Prends ton temps. Elle va dormir un moment avec ce que je lui ai donné. » Il sourit. « Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas voir combien je me suis amélioré depuis les cours de Snape. »

« C'est parce que tu as eu un _bon_ professeur, » dit Drago d'une voix veloutée.

Harry avança, lui prit le poignet pour l'attirer à lui sans ménagement. « Je pensais que tu étais le meilleur, » dit-il d'une voix basse, avant de capturer les lèvres de Drago.

« Je _suis_ le meilleur, » répondit-il, enlaçant Harry et se serrant contre lui pour un autre baiser, plus profond, qui dura une éternité.

&&&&&&

Severus faisait les cent pas dans le bureau d'Arthur Weasley au Terrier, les sourcils froncés comme s'il était plongé dans de profondes réflexions. En fait ses réflexions n'étaient pas profondes du tout. Il n'arrêtait pas de revenir à la simple vérité : il l'avait laissée voir Potter seule, sans protection. Il ignorait Albus Dumbledore, qui se tenait debout près de la fenêtre, à regarder les flocons de neige qui tombaient maintenant en rafale. Il ignorait également Arthur et Molly, lui dans sa chaise, derrière son bureau, et elle assise en face de lui. Tous essayaient d'apaiser ses craintes, mais lui seul comprenait le danger qu'elle courait, dans lequel il l'avait mise.

« Severus, » dit Albus, tournant le dos aux autres. « Je n'ai pas le moindre doute, ils vont bientôt revenir, et avec une explication parfaitement logique pour leur disparition. Tu dois te souvenir combien ils étaient impétueux étant enfants. »

« Mais Hermione est plus prudente maintenant. Elle ne serait pas partie sans me prévenir. »

« Peut-être qu'elle a tout simplement oublié, » suggéra Molly. « Elle n'a pas vu Harry depuis si longtemps, peut-être que dans sa joie elle a oublié de te prévenir. »

_Elle ne serait pas partie sans me le dire. Elle ne l'aurait pas fait._

Il fit volte-face pour demander à Dumbledore. « Expliquez-moi comment Malefoy s'est procuré cette potion. »

Le vieux sorcier soupira, se gratta la joue à travers sa barbe, réfléchissant. « Cette histoire ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce, » finit-il par dire, regardant une à une toutes les personnes présentes. « Au printemps dernier, pendant que Harry étudiait la potion qu'Hermione lui avait envoyée, Drago l'a attaqué et lui a tout volé. Harry aurait très certainement été tué, sans l'aide d'un Auror allemand qui avait été affecté à sa protection. »

« C'est ce que Harry a raconté ? » grommela Severus, le regard noir.

Albus le regarda avec un intérêt dissimulé, même s'il était surpris d'entendre la colère qu'exprimait le jeune homme. Peut-être qu'il tenait vraiment à Hermione ? Minerva lui avait laissé entendre quelque chose de ce genre, mais il était toujours si difficile de connaître les sentiments de Severus, quel que soit le sujet.

Il inclina la tête, le regardant dans les yeux par dessus ses lunettes. « Oui, c'est ce que Harry a raconté. »

Severus comprit le message, et un regard à Arthur et Molly suffit pour voir qu'ils l'avaient compris aussi. _On ne doute pas de Harry Potter._

Il se laissa tomber dans une chaise, à côté de Molly, plongé dans ses pensées. Il y avait sept heures maintenant qu'Hermione avait disparu avec Potter, et l'anxiété lui nouait l'estomac.

C'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser y aller seule. C'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute.

Un silence lourd tomba dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que finalement Molly se lève.

« Nous ne gagnerons rien à nous faire du mauvais sang, » annonça t'elle brusquement. « Après tout, c'est le réveillon de Noël, nous ne devrions pas rester enfermés dans ce bureau. Si je nous faisais une bonne tasse de thé, pour que nous allions rejoindre tout le monde ? »

« C'est une idée formidable, Molly. Pour ma part, je ne refuserais pas quelque chose de plus fort, cependant, » dit Albus, le regard pétillant. Arthur seconda cette idée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Severus ? Il se trouve que j'ai une bonne bouteille de whisky planquée quelque part, ou du Pur Feu si tu préfères. »

Severus était avachi sur sa chaise, les bras croisés, la tête baissée, regardant le bureau d'un air mauvais. « Non, merci Arthur. Je préférerais rester seul pour le moment. »

« Viens nous rejoindre dès que tu en as envie, Severus, » dit Molly en se penchant pour poser une main sur son épaule. « Est-ce que tu veux que je t'apporte un thé, ou autre chose ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Albus ? » demanda Arthur, en se levant pour aller à la porte.

« Je vous rejoins tout de suite. » Les Weasley quittèrent la pièce, la porte cliqueta doucement en se refermant, et Dumbledore vint s'asseoir sur le coin du bureau d'Arthur. Severus regarda obstinément la barbe qui était devant lui, refusant de croiser le regard amical d'Albus. Pendant presque une minute, il observa son Maître de Potions en silence. « Alors, les choses avancent entre toi et Hermione ? »

Severus eut une quinte de toux et se redressa, ses yeux noirs cherchant immédiatement le regard pétillant d'Albus, et le petit sourire qui commençait à lui venir aux lèvres. « Et de quoi est-ce que vous voulez parler, au juste ? » grommela t'il.

« De ce que tu veux bien me dire. Tout, ou partie, ou rien du tout. Il y a longtemps, tu te confiais à moi, Severus. »

Se levant, Severus avança à la fenêtre. Il regarda les flocons de neige balayés par le vent dans le noir, et son esprit s'envola jusqu'à elle. Il frissonna, et serra ses robes contre lui. Il entendit les pas tranquilles derrière lui, et la main d'Albus vint se poser sur son épaule.

« Je m'inquiète pour elle, moi aussi. »

Severus frotta une de ses mains sur ses lèvres, puis dans ses cheveux gras, jouant avec le temps de laisser échapper un long soupir. « Ce n'est pas… Je l'ai laissée y aller seule, tout en sachant qu'elle pourrait être en danger. » _Je l'ai laissée partir._

Avec réticence, il tourna les yeux vers ceux de Dumbledore. La gentillesse qu'il y lut le submergea, et il ne put conserver plus longtemps les apparences. Il laissa le vieil homme voir toute la tristesse, et la peur et la douleur, il laissa Albus le serrer dans ses bras avec force, malgré son âge. Il alla même jusqu'à lever les bras pour le serrer lui aussi, le temps d'un instant. Il se libéra de l'accolade d'Albus, les larmes aux yeux, et se retourna vers la fenêtre.

« Tout ira bien, Severus, _tout_. Tu verras. » Il entendit Dumbledore s'éloigner, et la porte grincer. « Est-ce que je demande à Molly de t'apporter un whisky ? » Il ne répondit pas, ne donna pas le moindre signe de l'avoir entendu. « Je prendrai ça pour un oui, » conclut Albus, en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Severus se laissa tomber dans la chaise la plus proche, et rejeta sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit quand, un moment plus tard, Molly frappa et entra un verre de whisky à la main. Il le prit avec reconnaissance.

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu me le demandes, » dit Molly en lui serrant le bras avant de sortir.

Ce ne fut que quand les pas de Molly eurent cessé de résonner dans le couloir qu'il remarqua qu'elle lui avait laissé la bouteille, sur le bureau. Il but d'un trait le verre qu'il avait à la main avant d'attraper la bouteille, sentant la chaleur se répandre dans son estomac et lentement passer dans son sang. Il dégusta son second verre, perdu dans ses idées noires.

Il était au milieu de son troisième verre quand il entendit de l'agitation venant de l'entrée. Des voix, fortes et animées. Il sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers le bruit. Son cœur fit un bond quand il vit Hermione près de la porte d'entrée, parlant vivement à Molly et Ginny. Son regard se posa plus loin, et il vit Harry, une part de tarte à la main, riant avec Ron, Fred et George. Arthur, Charlie, Bill et Albus se tenaient derrière eux, parlant à voix basse. Dumbledore croisa son regard et lui fit un petit signe de tête, comme pour dire, _tu vois ?_

Il se renfrogna, ne se sentant pas à sa place au milieu de cette joyeuse famille. Alors que Ron parlait, Hermione lui adressa un regard, et sourit un peu, comme pour s'excuser. Il la fusilla du regard, et, passant à côté de tout le monde, alla jusqu'à la porte.

« Puisque apparemment tout va pour le mieux, je vais retourner à Poudlard, » annonça t'il, sa voix glaciale interrompant toutes les conversations. Il se glissa dehors avant que quiconque ait le temps de répondre.

Confuse, Hermione regarda Albus, qui lui fit un signe de tête. Elle s'excusa et le suivit dehors.

« Professeur, attendez ! » cria t'elle à la silhouette qui s'éloignait. Elle se lança à sa poursuite. « Severus ! »

Il ralentit, pour la laisser le rattraper. Les lumières du Terrier éclairaient le visage d'Hermione, tout en laissant celui de Severus dans l'ombre. Il regardait un point à gauche de son visage, refusant de croiser son regard.

« J'ai fait une erreur, » murmura t'elle, et il eut du mal à l'entendre, « et je suis désolée. J'aurais dû vous prévenir que je partais. »

C'était plus ou moins ce à quoi il s'était attendu, avec peut-être un peu moins d'émotion qu'il n'aurait pu en espérer. Le froid passait à travers sa cape, qu'il n'avait pas fermée. Le froid le piquait, mais il ne bougeait pas, ne disait rien. Il rejeta toute sa colère, toutes ses émotions, gardant un air froid et distant.

« J'ai aussi découvert ce qui était arrivé pour la potion. » Il croisa rapidement son regard, vit son inquiétude, et détourna rapidement la tête. « Drago a attaqué Harry, la lui a volée, et l'a publiée. »

Finalement il parla, lui accordant un regard distant, comme s'il regardait à travers elle. « Et pour ce qui est des lettres adressées à M. Goodflea ? »

« Il essayait de piéger Drago en écrivant à son alias. »

« C'est tout ce que vous avez découvert en sept heures d'absence ? » demanda t'il, d'une voix dégoulinante de venin, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Elle écarquilla les yeux, sa bouche remua comme pour former des mots, mais rien ne vint. « J'ai perdu assez de temps ici aujourd'hui. »

Il la dépassa, ignorant la main qu'elle tendait vers lui, attrapant sur ses robes, essayant de le retenir. Il se retourna vers elle, il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres, la toisant de toute sa hauteur. Elle frémit et le lâcha, timidement.

« Severus, je suis désolée, je le suis vraiment. » Son regard était implorant.

Mais il était trop tard, il n'écoutait plus ce qu'elle disait, et quand il la regarda, cette fois elle vit, enfin elle comprit son regard, et elle fut anéantie d'y trouver la douleur, la trahison, la colère, et la pointe de tristesse qu'il ressentait.

« Joyeux Noël, » siffla t'il, regardant son visage se décomposer à ces mots si froids avant de tourner les talons. Il s'éloigna de quelques mètres avant de Transplaner.

Hermione regarda la neige tourbillonner à l'endroit où Severus avait disparu, retenant ses larmes. Elle aurait voulu se lancer à sa suite, essayer de le réconforter. Elle resta là jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait des fourmis dans les orteils à cause du froid, puis elle retourna vers la maison où les festivités du réveillon commençaient doucement.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre dix-neuf**

Dès qu'elle fut de retour, Albus prit à part Harry et Hermione. Ils retournèrent dans le bureau d'Arthur, où Arthur et Molly vinrent les rejoindre.

« Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur, » commença t'il en s'appuyant contre le bureau, les bras croisés, emmêlant les doigts dans sa barbe blanche. Ses yeux bleus traînèrent un instant sur Harry. « Est-ce que l'un de vous veut bien nous donner une explication ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « J'ai dû lui parler de Drago et de cette potion, et ensuite je l'ai emmenée dans mon appartement de Bucarest. Nous nous sommes mis à parler, et nous avons complètement perdu la notion du temps. »

« Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que nous étions partis depuis si longtemps. Je pensais que nous n'avions été absents que quelques heures, » ajouta Hermione.

Dumbledore tourna son regard vers elle, levant les sourcils. « Je vois, » dit-il, posant de nouveau les yeux sur Harry. « Apparemment, tout est en ordre, à moins que l'un de vous n'ait quelque chose à ajouter. »

« Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, » affirma Hermione. Harry acquiesça.

« Très bien, je crois que nous en avons fini alors. »

« Harry, mon chéri, Hermione, venez à la cuisine, vous devez être affamés, » dit Molly.

« Je suis morte de faim ! » s'exclama Hermione, en se levant d'un bond. Elle suivit Arthur et Molly qui sortaient, mais Harry attendit, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux d'Albus.

« J'espère que tu feras preuve de plus de discrétion à l'avenir, Harry Potter. » Albus fronça les sourcils et prit un ton plus sévère. « Je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on amnésie mes professeurs. »

« Je ne l'ai pas amnésiée, » répondit-il, levant les mains en signe de défense. « Nous avons simplement parlé. »

« Bien sûr. »

La situation se transforma à une bataille de volonté, les yeux verts et brillants de Harry, contre les yeux bleus de Dumbledore. Harry sut que le vieil homme savait, mais ça ne fit que le rendre plus obstiné. Albus céda le premier, soupirant, et baissa le regard sur ses mains fatiguées par les ans.

« Je ne sais pas pour toi, Harry, mais je suis affamé, et la seule personne dont la cuisine puisse rivaliser avec celle des elfes de Poudlard, c'est Molly Weasley. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de rejoindre les autres ? »

&&&&&&&

Le jour de Noël se passa rapidement, entre les cadeaux et la nourriture, les nouvelles farces des jumeaux, les discussions à propos du Quidditch, Molly qui leur proposait assiette sur assiette de bons petits plats, des matches de Quidditch pour se remettre, suivis d'encore plus de discussion sur le Quidditch. Soudain, il fut minuit, Noël était fini. Hermione et Ginny restèrent encore éveillées à discuter pendant une heure. Hermione éteignit finalement la lumière quand Ginny commença à s'endormir au milieu d'une de ses propres phrases.

Elle se leva de bonne heure le lendemain matin, enfila son jean et son nouveau pull Weasley, avant de rassembler ses affaires. Molly la convainquit de prendre le petit-déjeuner avec le reste de la famille – Harry et les jumeaux étaient déjà partis, Harry pour la Roumanie, et les jumeaux pour Londres – et elle fut contente de rester, ne serait-ce que pour un peu de temps. Elle s'assit avec Ron et Ginny, parla encore un peu de Quidditch, et accepta d'aller voir les Canons de Chudley jouer pendant la saison, tant que Ginny lui envoyait les billets.

Quelques minutes seulement avant neuf heures, Arthur posa son assiette dans l'évier, embrassa sa femme et sa fille, avant de partir pour le Ministère. Ron repoussa aussi sa chaise, la traînant au sol quand il se leva pour débarrasser son assiette. Hermione le suivit.

« Il faut que j'aille au bureau moi aussi, » dit-il. « J'ai de la paperasse en retard. »

« Est-ce que tu reviens ce soir, mon chéri ? » demanda Molly d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

« Maman, tu sais bien que je reste en ville pendant la semaine. »

« Mais c'est tellement bête, tu gaspilles ton argent en loyer pour cet appartement minable, alors que tu pourrais Transplaner au travail tous les jours comme le fait ton père. Et puis, je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu peux supporter de vivre là-bas, c'est tellement… tellement sombre et déprimant. »

« D'accord, maman. Je reviendrai pour le dîner, mais c'est tout, » concéda Ron avec fermeté.

« Je ferais bien d'y aller moi aussi, » dit Hermione.

« Est-ce que tu as bien pris toutes tes affaires, ma chérie ? Sinon, nous pouvons toujours te les envoyer par hibou, ou même envoyer Ron te les ramener à Poudlard en un clin d'œil, » babilla Molly en faisant le tour de la table pour la serrer dans ses bras. « Tu es toujours la bienvenue ici si tu as besoin de te changer les idées un week-end. »

« Merci, Molly. »

Elle serra tous les Weasley dans ses bras, attendit que Ron ait embrassé sa mère, et ils sortirent ensemble, s'enfonçant dans la neige jusqu'aux chevilles.

« Alors, tout va bien avec Harry, finalement ? » demanda t'il.

« Tout va bien. Tout a été éclairci finalement. »

« Alors il est vraiment quelque part en Roumanie ? »

Elle acquiesça. « C'est ce qu'il semble. » Il s'arrêtèrent à mi-chemin, pour se regarder. « Comment va ton bras, au fait ? »

« Mon bras ? »

« Tu sais, la sorcière folle qui… »

Une lueur éclaira le regard de Ron quand il se souvint. « Oh, oui, elle. C'est réglé maintenant. Ça a disparu tout seul après un mois, sans que je ne fasse rien. »

« Bien. »

« Mais je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit à propos du tatouage. Je veux dire, combien de sorciers tatoués est-ce que tu connais ? »

« Pas beaucoup, » répondit-elle avec un sourire ironique. « Mais pas un mot à ta mère. Quand on sait ce qu'elle pense de la boucle d'oreille de Bill… »

« Oui, j'imagine que tu as raison à ce sujet, » dit-il, se renfrognant. Puis soudain, il s'éclaira, le regard brillant. « mais peut-être que dans ce cas, elle arrêterait de me prendre la tête pour que je revienne à la maison. Tu sais, ça pourrait bien être l'une de tes idées les plus brillantes, 'Mione ! » Il sourit et la serra dans ses bras. « Bon, il faut que j'aille travailler, tu sais, le trépidant quotidien d'un Auror… »

« C'est ça, ramène là… » dit-elle, levant les yeux au ciel. « Fais attention à toi. »

Il fit mine de la saluer, et Transplana. Fermant les yeux, elle sourit et Transplana à la limite de Pré Au Lard. Elle se mit rapidement en route vers le château, regrettant de ne pas avoir demandé à une calèche de venir la chercher.

Passant les grandes portes de chêne, elle s'arrêta un moment, indécise. Elle avait très envie de voir Severus, d'essayer de lui parler, mais elle savait qu'il serait toujours en colère contre elle, non qu'elle lui en veuille. Elle avança doucement vers les escaliers, puis accéléra le pas, choisissant finalement de descendre dans les cachots. Elle se disait que c'était simplement pour jeter un œil aux potions, et que si jamais il était là, elle pourrait peut-être essayer de lui parler et de lui dire ce qui s'était passé, pour qu'il puisse lui pardonner de l'avoir blessé.

Hermione se demanda depuis quand est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien se préoccuper de ce que ressentait Snape. Elle s'arrêta, arrivée à la porte du laboratoire, se souvenant soudain combien elle le détestait auparavant. Mais après avoir passé des mois à travailler avec lui, elle avait commencé à le respecter, et même à l'estimer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et ouvrit la porte, mais la pièce était silencieuse et plongée dans le noir.

Elle attrapait sa baguette pour allumer les bougies, quand elle remarqua la faible lueur des braises dans la cheminée. Il faisait bon dans la pièce, plus chaud qu'il n'aurait dû faire avec ce feu éteint. Comme s'il avait été là jute avant qu'elle n'arrive, mais qu'il avait éteint le feu pour faire croire le contraire.

Elle alluma les bougies et vérifia les potions. Son Véritasérum était toujours maintenu en stase, pour qu'il se conserve pour ses septième année. Elle avança jusqu'à la Mortalis Fallax, surprise de la voir bouillonner dans un ton gris-vert. Elle était jaune avant qu'ils ne partent.

Ramassant le carnet de notes de Severus, sur la table, à côté de la potion, elle tourna les pages jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait.

_26 déc, 9h29_

_Ajouté scarabées égyptiens br. Couleur_

Il était là à l'instant ! Comment avait-il su qu'elle descendait dans les cachots ? Il s'était arrêté au milieu d'une phrase, abandonnant ses précieuses notes, juste quelques instants avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte, et son cœur se serra quand elle reconnut qu'elle n'était pas venue pour les potions, mais pour lui.

Elle ramassa la plume qui avait été abandonnée sur la table, et se pencha sur le carnet, retenant ses cheveux de sa main libre.

_26 déc, 9h33_

_Couleur gris-verte, comme prévu._

Elle reposa la plume à côté du carnet, le laissant ouvert.

&&&&&&

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Hermione n'avait toujours pas revu Severus. Il ne sortait jamais de ses cachots pour ses repas, ne sortait en fait pas du tout des cachots à en croire la carte du Maraudeur. Mais il l'évitait, elle le savait. S'il travaillait dans le laboratoire, il en avait disparu le temps qu'elle y arrive. Elle ne savait pas comment il le savait, mais il ne se cachait pas de l'éviter.

Elle passa les jours qui suivirent son retour à préparer les plans de ses leçons pour le trimestre à venir, passant un bon moment sur ceux de ses cinquième année, pour les aider à préparer leurs BUSEs. Fatiguée de travailler, elle s'étira et regarda par la fenêtre de son bureau, sur le versant nord du château, qui ne lui offrait qu'une vue banale de l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, assombrie par des nuages gris qui menaçaient de donner encore de la neige dans l'après-midi.

Pour la millionième fois, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Severus, et elle se renfrogna. Il agissait comme un gamin en l'évitant, comme si de ne pas lui parler pouvait résoudre quoi que ce soit. Ça ne ferait que rendre leur éventuelle confrontation pire encore. Elle aurait voulu qu'Albus arrive, et que dans son infinie sagesse, il lui donne l'information qui lui aurait permis de comprendre toute cette situation.

Elle se dit qu'il avait peut-être placé un sortilège dans les escaliers, pour l'alerter quand elle approchait, mais dans ce cas, il aurait dû passer à côté d'elle pour rejoindre son bureau et ses quartiers. A moins qu'il n'existe un autre chemin, un raccourci qu'elle n'aurait pas remarqué auparavant. Elle sortit la carte du tiroir du haut de son bureau, et la déplia devant elle, tapant le parchemin de sa baguette. Elle murmura la formule, et tout Poudlard lui apparut. Elle laissa son regard glisser jusqu'aux cachots, et eut un sourire amer en voyant le nom de Severus Snape entre ses quartiers et le laboratoire.

Elle se leva d'un bond, attrapa ses robes et se précipita vers la porte. Elle vérifia ensuite de nouveau sur la carte, avant de la glisser dans la poche de ses robes, se hâtant dans le couloir. Elle ralentit en approchant du deuxième étage – le nom de Rusard était apparu à cet endroit sur la carte la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait regardée. Il était là, en train d'éponger une grande flaque d'eau entourant les restes en train de fondre d'un bonhomme de neige, complet jusqu'à la pipe de terre.

A son propre désarroi, Hermione se sentit obligée de lui offrir son aide, mais Rusard lui fit signe de passer son chemin, tout en continuant à marmonner entre ses dents contre les 'élèves indisciplinés', le 'manque de discipline', et les 'véritables punitions'. Elle se retint de sourire et accéléra le pas en prenant le couloir suivant. Elle ralentit finalement en atteignant l'escalier de marbre descendant au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle trouva Severus sur la carte, toujours dans le laboratoire, et se dirigea vers l'escalier, les yeux sur son nom, en sortant doucement sa baguette. Elle commença à descendre, scrutant la carte. Chacun de ses pas était lent et délibéré, afin qu'elle puisse trouver où exactement était situé le sortilège, mais elle commença à se demander si elle n'avait pas tort de penser qu'il puisse y avoir un sort quand elle arriva presque à l'étage des cachots. Soudain, elle posa le pied sur l'avant-dernière marche, et la minuscule silhouette de Severus Snape sursauta, avança vers le mur du fond, et disparut dans… dans le sol ! Enfin, dans le sol, pour autant qu'en sache la carte, mais son nom continuait de se déplacer, même si elle ne pouvait plus le voir.

_Ce doit être un couloir que Fred et George n'ont jamais trouvé_, se dit-elle.

Aussi vite qu'il avait disparu, il réapparut dans ses propres quartiers. Elle aurait besoin de se renseigner auprès de quelqu'un à ce sujet, quelqu'un qui connaissait très bien ce château. Pas Dumbledore, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il en sache plus que ce qu'il avait déjà pu deviner, ni Rusard, parce qu'il irait vendre la mèche à Severus. Il faudrait qu'elle réfléchisse à la question.

Elle se retourna vers la seconde marche, et pointa sa baguette dans cette direction, remuant à peine les lèvres.

« _Comperio invisus._ »

Ça lui prit un moment, mais elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Un petit miroir suspendu derrière elle, complet avec son enchantement. Après un moment, elle se rendit compte qu'il serait très difficile de tromper ce sort pour qu'elle puisse passer, sans pour autant alerter Severus qu'elle avait modifié son dispositif. Elle rangea sa baguette et remonta les escaliers. Un plan commençait déjà à se former dans sa tête.

&&&&&&

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione avait déterminé son meilleur plan d'action possible. Une rapide discussion avec Dobby l'avait renseignée sur le couloir mystérieux dans les cachots, ainsi que sur la façon dont on pouvait y accéder depuis les cuisines. Remontant chez elle, elle eut une idée et attrapa une plume et un parchemin pour griffonner une note. Elle monta ensuite jusqu'à la volière, où elle trouva un hibou qui accepta de porter son message.

Elle retourna à l'entrée des cachots, sortant sa baguette à l'approche de la deuxième marche. Elle murmura un sort, ses mots résonnèrent dans l'espace confiné. Ayant terminé, elle revint sur ses pas, sortant de nouveau la carte de sa poche pour vérifier que Severus était toujours dans le laboratoire. Elle n'avait pas su trouver de moyen d'annuler le sort qu'il avait placé, mais elle pensait pouvoir le modifier un peu sans lui donner l'alerte – elle l'espérait, du moins. De toute façon, elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

Elle alla ensuite aux cuisines, remerciant les elfes qui l'accueillirent avec des assiettes de nourriture, essayant de leur expliquer qu'elle ne venait pas chercher à manger. Elle alla jusqu'à une porte sur un côté de la cuisine. Ouvrant la porte elle trouva un cagibi. Sans se troubler, elle referma la porte, tapa trois fois la poignée de sa baguette, et l'ouvrit de nouveau, souriant de voir des bougies s'allumer, pour révéler un couloir sombre, dans lequel de la mousse poussait sur le sol de pierre. L'air y était lourd et oppressant.

Hermione referma doucement la porte derrière elle, et tourna vers la gauche, vers le laboratoire et ses quartiers, tout en se demandant ce qu'il y avait dans l'autre direction. Il faudrait qu'elle se souvienne de faire des relevés dans tout ce couloir plus tard, pour pouvoir l'ajouter à la carte.

Elle avança dans le couloir, évitant prudemment les plaques de mousse. Elle ralentit en approchant d'une porte, la porte du laboratoire, d'après la carte, puisque son nom flottait près de la pièce. Severus était toujours là, en train de lire près du feu, apparemment.

_Il y a une semaine, j'aurais été avec lui, en train de lire moi aussi._

Elle fronça les sourcils et serra les lèvres. Ça lui manquait, de lire en silence à ses côtés, de le voir s'occuper des potions, de l'entendre lui poser des questions pièges qui la faisaient réfléchir. Ses réflexions ironiques lui manquaient.

_C'est… c'est lui qui me manque_, réalisa t'elle. _Par tous les dieux, Severus Snape me manque. Harry et Ron ne m'adresseront plus jamais, jamais la parole._

Elle dépassa la porte, un peu en colère contre elle-même de s'être laissée aller à tenir à Snape. Elle regarda sa montre dans la lumière faible, et accéléra, tournant dans le couloir au bout duquel on voyait une lourde porte de chêne, menant aux quartiers de Snape. Elle regarda son plan entrer en action sur la carte.

&&&&&&&

Eleanor Fawcett tremblait un peu, en descendant les escaliers en direction des cachots. Ses longues robes noires ornées de l'emblème de Serdaigle traînaient au sol. Ses petits doigts courts – elle n'avait que onze ans – jouaient avec un morceau de parchemin qu'elle regarda une fois de plus.

_Miss Fawcett, _

_Merci de passer dans les cachots ce soir vers 20h15, j'ai un livre sur les griffons qui je pense devrait vous plaire. Je serai dans la pièce située après la salle de potions. Si j'étais absente, le livre est sur la table au fond à droite._

_Professeur Granger._

Elle avançait en tremblant vers les marches des cachots, priant pour ne pas rencontrer le Professeur Snape et devoir lui expliquer pourquoi elle était dans ses cachots pendant qu'il l'intimidait de sa grande taille et de son regard noir. Comme beaucoup d'élèves avant elle, elle craignait réellement le Maître de Potions. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle commença à descendre.

&&&&&

Severus était assis dans son fauteuil, plongé dans sa dernière revue sur les potions. La Mortalis Fallax bouillonnait tranquillement de l'autre côté de la pièce, indifférente aux événements qui se produisaient. A côté de lui sur la table, une petite clochette de bronze était posée, silencieuse. Soudain, elle s'éleva dans les airs et commença à sonner avec insistance.

L'air contrarié, il arrêta la clochette et la mit dans sa poche. Il ne se donna pas la peine d'éteindre le feu, puisque Hermione savait sans doute déjà ce qui se passait. Sa revue toujours à la main, il avança vers la bibliothèque située contre le mur du fond de la pièce, et saisit le troisième livre sur la seconde étagère, dont la tranche noire était si usée qu'on ne pouvait plus en lire le titre. Dès qu'il toucha le livre, la bibliothèque glissa de côté, et il sortit dans un couloir. Ça commençait à devenir pénible, de s'en aller dès qu'elle descendait dans les cachots, et parfois ça causait des problèmes pour les potions, même si Hermione était suffisamment maligne pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

Ça faisait cinq jours, presque une semaine, depuis l'incident du Terrier, et Severus se fatiguait d'éviter Hermione, mais il n'était pas prêt non plus à la voir et à lui expliquer pourquoi il s'était mis en colère quand elle et Potter étaient revenus de leur petite escapade. Il ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça quand les cours auraient repris, parce qu'alors il ne pourrait plus l'éviter totalement.

Il essaya de trier les émotions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit, grimaçant quand il se rendit compte qu'en plus de la colère, la trahison, et la tristesse, il pouvait ajouter la solitude à sa liste. Même s'il lui en voulait toujours, elle lui manquait.

Il tourna dans le couloir pour rejoindre ses quartiers et s'arrêta net en voyant Hermione appuyée contre le mur, les bras ballants, le visage jaune dans la douce lueur des bougies. Son esprit se bloqua alors qu'il essayait d'analyser la situation.

Indépendamment de ce qui allait se passer ensuite, Hermione se souviendrait de ce moment comme d'un triomphe, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle avait vu Severus Snape réellement stupéfait, et incapable de trouver quoi dire. Il ouvrit, puis ferma la bouche, puis plissa les yeux, avant d'être suffisamment remis pour siffler, d'une voix basse et extrêmement dangereuse, « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Je vous attendais. » Elle croisa les bras et le regarda d'un air de défi, refusant de se laisser intimider.

Il lui rendit ce regard. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dirent un mot pendant un long moment.

Elle détourna finalement les yeux, pour regarder le mur derrière lui, et décida de commencer par un sujet neutre. « Est-ce que vous avez eu des problèmes avec la Belladone ? »

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Bien sûr que non, » répéta t'elle avec une pointe de sarcasme, remarquant l'éclair dans ses yeux.

Encore une fois, ils se regardèrent en silence, comme deux hippogriffes se tournant autour avec méfiance, cherchant le défaut qui leur permettrait d'attaquer.

« Est-ce que vous allez continuer à m'éviter jusqu'à l'été ? » demanda finalement Hermione. Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse. « Parce que si c'est le cas, nous devrions établir un emploi du temps pour le laboratoire, pour que vous n'ayez pas à vous sauver dans vos quartiers à chaque fois que je viens jeter un œil à la potion. »

« Miss Granger, je crois bien que c'est la meilleure idée que vous ayez jamais eue, » cracha Severus.

« C'est _Professeur_ Granger ! » s'énerva t'elle, faisant un pas vers lui, serrant les poings le long de son corps. « Et si cette idée ne vous plaît pas, j'aimerais beaucoup entendre ce que vous avez à proposer ! »

« Mais au contraire, je pense que nous devrions mettre votre suggestion en œuvre immédiatement. »

« Si j'avais réalisé que ma présence vous était si pénible, » dit lentement Hermione, qui n'avait pas imaginé qu'il pourrait accepter sa proposition – en fait, elle avait espéré qu'il protesterait – « jamais je ne vous aurais assisté pour cette potion. »

Il s'adossa contre le mur de pierre derrière lui, croisant les bras, et l'observa. « Je n'ai jamais souhaité que vous m'apportiez votre aide sur cette potion. »

« De qui venait cette idée alors ? De Dumbledore ? » Il hocha la tête, et elle siffla entre ses dents, « J'aurais dû le savoir ! J'aurais dû me douter que jamais vous n'auriez volontairement demandé d'aide, et encore moins mon aide ! Très bien, je ne vous ennuierai plus. »

Elle passa à côté de lui, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de lui échapper. Surpris, il tendit la main vers son épaule, mais elle se dégagea et continua à avancer dans le couloir.

« Professeur, » appela t'il. « Je ne vais pas vous courir après, alors si vous voulez entendre ce que j'ai à dire, je vous en prie, attendez, Hermione. »

Elle hésita, et consentit à s'arrêter au bout du couloir, se retournant à moitié vers lui. Il avança vers elle, ses yeux noirs cherchant les siens, et il soutint son regard en traversant le couloir.

« Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais souhaité que vous m'aidiez pour la potion. Cette idée était uniquement celle d'Albus. Cependant, dans les mois pendant lesquels vous m'avez assisté, j'ai fait plus de progrès sur la Mortalis Fallax que pendant les deux dernières années. » Il la regarda en silence, et elle fixa la mousse qui poussait sur la pierre, près de son pied gauche. « Quels que soient nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre, il est impératif que nous continuions à travailler sur la potion, non pas séparément, mais ensemble, parce que c'est plus efficace que de nous laisser des messages au sujet de nos résultats ou des idées que nous avons. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise par le compliment implicite dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Il dut reconnaître cette surprise, les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent brièvement.

« D'accord, » marmonna t'elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans un silence gêné, le genre de silence qui suit une dispute entre de nouveaux amis. Hermione le regardait attentivement de ses yeux marrons, et il détourna le regard, changea de position. Comme s'il était nerveux, se dit-elle.

S'éclaircissant la gorge, Severus annonça, « Les potions sont en ordre pour le moment. Je crois que je vais me retirer pour la soirée avec ma revue. Bonne nuit. »

« Je suis désolée d'avoir quitté le Terrier sans rien vous dire, » laissa t'elle échapper alors qu'il se retournait. Il fronça les sourcils et la fixa. « Je suis désolée d'avoir perdu la notion du temps que vous ayez attendu en vous inquiétant… je vous ai laissé tomber, je le sais. »

Elle pouvait voir son visage se figer, le voir s'éloigner d'elle, reprendre ses distances, mais elle refusa de le laisser faire. Franchissant l'espace qui les séparait, elle plaça une main sur son bras.

« Severus, ces derniers jours, j'ai eu l'impression que j'avais perdu mon meilleur ami, mais c'est ridicule, Harry et Ron sont mes meilleurs amis, et je n'ai jamais pensé que vous étiez autre chose que… eh bien, un salaud fini, voilà, mais ça n'empêche pas que… parler avec vous, et avoir des conversations intelligentes, et travailler avec vous… tout ça m'a manqué, et même simplement m'asseoir près du feu avec vous. »

Elle l'implora du regard, et il tressaillit, sous le choc, essayant d'absorber ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Une part de lui refusait de croire que sa compagnie ait pu lui manquer, à elle ou à quiconque, d'ailleurs. Il serra les dents et se détourna, fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait ça maintenant ? Il ne voulait pas y penser, ni ce soir, ni jamais, il voulait retourner chez lui et lire son putain de journal près du feu, avec peut-être un verre de whisky, n'importe quoi, mais ne pas penser à elle, et maintenant elle venait de s'assurer qu'il ne pourrait penser à rien d'autre.

Le regardant, Hermione réalisa qu'elle voyait le véritable Severus Snape. Son masque avait glissé, et son visage se tordait alors qu'il luttait contre ses démons intérieurs. Consciente de la précarité de la situation, elle tendit la main, hésitante, et caressa sa joue de ses doigts. Il se retourna vers elle, les yeux embués. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds alors que sa main guidait le visage de Severus vers le sien. Son cœur battait à tout rompre quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, d'abord timidement.

Severus continua à l'embrasser, malgré son esprit qui lui hurlait qu'ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre en état émotionnellement de recourir au plaisir physique, mais il se rendit compte qu'il en avait besoin autant qu'elle, alors tant pis pour les conséquences. Il y avait des années qu'il n'avait pas été avec une femme, et qui plus est avec une femme qui lui plaisait, et à ce moment précis, rien d'autre ne comptait.

Il glissa les bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Il leva la main vers l'attache de cuivre qui retenait les robes d'Hermione, et l'ouvrit adroitement, avant de faire glisser les robes de ses épaules, pour révéler un pull jaune à col en V et un jean. Elle croisa les mains derrière la nuque de Severus, se lovant contre lui.

Hermione perdit ses doigts dans les cheveux de Severus, surprise de les trouver si doux. Quand il couvrit de baisers sa joue, descendant vers son cou, puis le long de son épaule, l'air lui manqua. Il la mordilla gentiment, et elle gémit, serrant les mains dans ses cheveux. Il laissa glisser ses lèvres le long de son décolleté, alors qu'il enserrait son sein gauche, les doigts frôlant son mamelon. Elle poussa une exclamation surprise et se cambra contre lui.

« Severus ! » souffla t'elle d'une voix lourde de désir.

« Je crois que ce comportement est tout à fait inapproprié, Professeur. Que se passerait-il si un autre professeur, ou, les dieux nous en préservent, un élève, venait à passer et à nous surprendre ? » demanda t'il, la voix veloutée et le regard brûlant. Il glissa une main sous son pull, et à travers son soutien-gorge de coton, taquina de son pouce l'extrémité de son sein. « Ce serait tout simplement inadmissible. »

« Dans ce cas, » répondit-elle, essayant de reprendre son souffle, « je propose que nous allions ailleurs. »

Il captura ses lèvres et les conquit, alors qu'une de ses mains descendait vers ses fesses. Brusquement, il la colla contre lui tout en la repoussant en arrière, l'emprisonnant entre lui et le mur de pierre. Elle pouvait sentir son érection à travers les couches de vêtement qui les séparaient. Elle passa les mains sous ses robes, en glissa une entre eux pour le caresser à travers son pantalon. Severus eut une inspiration surprise, et l'embrassa plus fougueusement avant de s'écarter.

« Accio ! » cria t'il en tendant la main pour attraper les robes quasi-oubliées d'Hermione qui s'élevèrent du sol. Se retournant vers elle, il lui tendit son autre main, à laquelle elle s'accrocha comme un naufragé à sa bouée. « Nous y allons ? »

&&&&&&

_Ta da ! Pour ceux qui tiennent des comptes, nous sommes maintenant arrivés à la moitié de cette fic. Vous restez pour la suite ? benebu_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, et l'histoire non plus.

_Note : spéciale dédicace pour Mirliton et dekado : Severus prend une douche, le retour._

**Chapitre vingt**

Hermione était étendue dans la quasi obscurité, les yeux ouverts. Elle regardait le plafond. Severus était étendu à ses côtés, sur le ventre, et elle regarda son dos se soulever et retomber au rythme de sa respiration. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il dormait, elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps, peut-être depuis un peu après minuit. Des heures après qu'il l'ait allumé, le feu continuait à brûler, en craquant et en sifflant tranquillement. Il éclairait la pièce d'une lumière douce. Son regard se tourna de nouveau vers le plafond.

Ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit à une telle vitesse qu'elle avait du mal à les suivre. Elle aurait voulu avoir une Pensine pour pouvoir en faire le tri. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait aller à Pré Au Lard dans la matinée pour en acheter une.

Une idée lui revenait à l'esprit plus souvent que les autres : _Qu'est-ce que je fais encore là ?_

Mais elle n'avait pas de réponse. Elle ne savait même pas si elle voulait parler du fait qu'elle était toujours dans le lit de Snape, ou même de Poudlard en général. Soudain, elle eut une envie folle de se précipiter dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour lui donner sa démission, et de retourner à Londres, où elle était une Auror, et où elle était seule. Mais elle savait bien qu'elle n'en ferait rien, puisque d'enseigner à Poudlard était justement sa mission en tant qu'Auror.

_J'ai couché avec Snape._

C'était la deuxième chose à laquelle elle pensait. Pour autant qu'elle puisse en juger, cette idée ne s'accompagnait d'aucune émotion, pas de colère ni de dégoût, rien. C'était juste une constatation qui devait encore prendre son sens, et ça l'inquiétait vraiment.

Severus bougea dans son sommeil, tournant son visage vers elle. Elle roula de côté pour lui faire face, et repoussa doucement une mèche de ses cheveux noirs de son visage, pour l'étudier. Il paraissait plus jeune quand il était détendu. Peut-être même qu'elle le trouvait beau.

Il y avait un moment qu'Hermione n'avait pas été avec un homme, plusieurs mois avant Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas eu de réelle relation depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'école, pas qu'elle en ait réellement eu une à cette époque non plus, et certainement pas cette amourette à longue distance avec Viktor Krum. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment entendue avec les hommes. Peut-être que c'était à cause de son intelligence, ou son manque de talent pour les relations humaines, mais elle trouvait toutes ces histoires de drague terriblement fastidieuses. Il y avait tant de règles et de politesses à observer dont elle ne comprenait rien.

Elle se retourna et regarda les ombres danser sur le plafond. Elle avait vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un maintenant, mais pas à Harry ou Ron, ils ne comprendraient jamais, ni à Dumbledore – dieux, non – ou à aucun autre professeur d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle ne savait que trop bien à quelle vitesse les ragots faisaient le tour du château. Elle pourrait peut-être parler à Ginny. Elle pouvait avoir confiance en sa discrétion. Elle allait faire ça. Dans la matinée, elle enverrait un hibou à Ginny, et verrait si elle pouvait trouver le temps de venir prendre un thé avec elle à Pré Au Lard. Elle achèterait une Pensine, avant de prendre le thé et de discuter avec Ginny, et ensuite elle y verrait plus clair dans toute cette histoire.

Une fois décidée, Hermione ferma les yeux, repoussant fermement toutes les pensées qui se bousculaient, et après un moment, elle s'endormit.

&&&&&&

Severus se réveilla en sursaut quand il réalisa qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans son lit. Il tendit automatiquement la main vers sa baguette, quand il se souvint de la soirée précédente et se détendit, laissant échapper une longue expiration. Il s'était plus ou moins attendu à ce qu'elle disparaisse au milieu de la nuit – il l'avait à moitié espéré.

Il avait deux règles d'or en ce qui concernait ses relations avec les femmes : il allait _toujours_ chez elles, pour pouvoir partir quand il en avait envie, et il ne couchait _jamais_ avec une collègue. La nuit dernière, il avait brisé ces deux règles, mais il se rendait compte que ça ne l'ennuyait pas tant que ça aurait dû le faire. Il se redressa un peu et la regarda, sa peau de pêche éclairée par les flammes de la cheminée. Ses mèches bouclées entouraient son visage, et il dût se retenir pour ne pas les écarter doucement. Au lieu de cela, il se passa la main sur le front.

Il s'assit et repoussa les couvertures, sifflant entre ses dents quand l'air froid agressa son corps nu. Il ramassa ses robes au sol – leur place habituelle était au bout de son lit – et enfila ses pantoufles. Il sortit doucement du lit pour ne pas déranger Hermione, avant de passer à la salle de bains.

Severus alluma l'eau chaude de la douche, la laissant couler pendant qu'il se soulageait. Il se tint devant le miroir, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs tombant jusqu'aux épaules, il fit la grimace en voyant la touche de gris près de ses tempes. Il se sentait vraiment vieux ce matin, surtout s'il considérait qu'il avait une fille de vingt-trois ans dans son lit. Laissant tomber ses robes, il passa sous la douche et soupira quand l'eau chaude ruissela sur lui.

_Albus va être infernal quand il apprendra la nouvelle_, pensa amèrement Severus, imaginant le vieillard en train de lui serrer la main et de lui donner des tapes dans le dos, ravis que deux de ses protégés se soient trouvés l'un l'autre. Il attrapa le savon et commença à se laver, repoussant cette image de son esprit.

Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec elle maintenant. Toute sa vie, il avait évité les relations inutiles, et c'était justement pour ça qu'il avait commencé à suivre ces deux règles. Soudain, la colère le submergea et il donna un coup de poing dans le mur de pierre. La douleur aiguë dans ses phalanges dissipa le brouillard de son esprit.

_Mais à quoi diable est-ce que j'ai bien pu penser ?_ se reprocha t'il. _Je n'ai pas réfléchi, c'est bien là le problème_.

La seule façon dont il envisageait de s'en sortir, ça aurait été en n'adressant plus jamais la parole à Hermione. Ce qui était hors de question, puisqu'il était impératif qu'ils continuent à travailler ensemble sur la potion, comme il le lui avait dit lui-même la veille au soir.

Peut-être qu'elle sera tout aussi embarrassée que moi. Peut-être qu'elle dira que c'était une erreur, et puis ce sera tout.

Il ne s'autorisa pas à y penser plus longtemps pendant qu'il se rinçait. Il éteignit la douche et attrapa la serviette pour commencer à se sécher sans ménagement. Il passa la serviette dans ses cheveux noirs, grimaçant à son reflet dans le miroir. Il attrapa ses robes et sortit de la salle de bains. Se déplaçant en silence dans la chambre, il alla jusqu'à son armoire dont il sortit ses habituels costume noir, chemise blanche, et les sous-vêtements nécessaires.

Tout en s'habillant, Severus regardait Hermione qui continuait de dormir. Elle était étendue sur le dos, les bras et jambes allongés, et il pouvait voir un pied dépasser de sous les couvertures. Il finit de s'habiller et alla jusqu'au lit, pour s'asseoir sur le bord. Il l'observa un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle marmonne quelque chose et se retourne, lui tournant le dos. Il se leva alors pour aller dans son salon, où il convoqua un elfe de maison pour qu'il lui apporte du café et la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il finissait son journal quand Hermione émergea de la chambre à coucher, l'air un peu dérouté et les cheveux en bataille. Il arrêta de respirer un instant, et leurs regards se croisèrent pendant un long moment.

Severus murmura finalement, « Bonjour. »

« Bonjour, » répondit-elle d'une voix hésitante depuis la porte.

« Est-ce que vous voulez du café ? » demanda t'il, désignant la cafetière fumante sur la table devant lui.

« Non, merci, euh… Je… Je ne me sens pas prendre de petit-déjeuner pour le moment. Je devrais probablement remonter chez moi et prendre une douche, vous voyez… » Il continua à la regarder, mais son regard se voila. « Je redescendrai tout à l'heure, il faut que je, euh, que j'aille à Pré Au Lard pour faire une course, mais je redescendrai plus tard. »

« Oui, vous avez déjà dit ça. »

« C'est vrai, » marmonna t'elle, l'air perturbé. « Alors je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller. » Elle avança dans la pièce, avant d'hésiter et de se retourner vers lui. « Est-ce que vous pensez que je devrais repasser par derrière, ou… » elle se tut, détournant les yeux.

« Je ne pense pas que vous rencontriez qui que ce soit dans les cachots à cette heure-ci, » répondit Severus, le regard fixé sur elle, « mais si vous préférez, les cuisines pourront vous fournir une sortie plus discrète. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et il put y lire la surprise. Elle s'attendait sans doute à ce qu'il lui conseille de sortir par derrière, mais il savait que son âme de Gryffondor ne la laisserait pas emprunter ce chemin détourné, comme si elle avait honte. Et il avait raison.

« Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Et puis, si je passe par les cuisines, les elfes vont se jeter sur moi. »

« J'aurais pensé qu'il se souviendraient plus longtemps de vos tentatives pour les libérer, et qu'ils fuiraient à votre vue, » dit-il, avec un demi-sourire.

Hermione rit. « Est-ce que tout le monde ne passe pas par ce moment où il essaie de sauver le monde ? »

« Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. »

« Bien sûr, tout le monde, sauf Severus Snape, » rectifia t'elle avec un sourire, qui disparut rapidement. « Bien, euh, j'imagine que nous nous verrons plus tard. »

Il la regarda sortir, sans que ses yeux noirs ne trahissent ses pensées. Il soupira, replia le journal et le lança sur le canapé tout proche. Apparemment, il avait eu raison de penser qu'elle serait tout aussi confuse que lui. Décidant qu'il préférait travailler plutôt que de rester assis à broyer du noir, il alla à la bibliothèque pour avancer dans ses recherches.

&&&&&

Drago Malefoy ralentit le pas en approchant de la maison lugubre. Pettigrow lui avait dit de se présenter à vingt heures, et il avait quelques minutes d'avance. Ses entrailles tremblaient et se nouaient, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais extérieurement, il ne montrait que de la confiance hautaine, signe distinctif des Malefoy.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit toute seule quand il l'approcha, et il entra prudemment, observant attentivement l'obscurité. Il sortit sa baguette et de la lumière s'échappa de l'extrémité, pour révéler une entrée poussiéreuse, avec un miroir obscurci et un portemanteau. Il avança jusqu'au bout du couloir, jusqu'à une autre pièce plongée dans le noir, un salon, devina t'il. Des draps blancs recouvraient divers meubles disposés devant une grande cheminée vide. Il frissonna, en partie à cause du froid, mais aussi de nervosité.

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier à sa gauche. Les marches craquèrent et gémirent alors qu'il montait, d'un pas toujours prudent. Alors qu'il approchait de l'étage, il entendit des murmures venant d'une pièce située au bout du couloir. Une faible lumière filtrait des contours de la porte. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et se prépara en posant la main sur la poignée, mais celle-ci tournait déjà, et Pettigrow se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Vous aviez raison, Maître, » dit-il par dessus son épaule en ouvrant la porte pour Drago, qui balaya rapidement la pièce du regard.

Elle était sombre, seulement éclairée par le feu ronflant. Le sol et le manteau de la cheminée étaient recouverts d'une bonne couche de poussière, et la pièce contenait également des meubles recouverts de draps. Voldemort le regarda de ses yeux rouges, depuis le seul fauteuil de la pièce, un fauteuil vert a haut dossier.

Drago approcha rapidement, et se mit à genoux pour embrasser le bas des robes de Voldemort.

« Drago, » ronronna la voix glaciale quand il se releva.

« Monseigneur. »

« Dis-moi, comment avancent les choses ? As-tu vu Potter ? »

« Je n'ai pas revu Potter depuis la dernière fois, quand j'étais en Roumanie, il y a presque deux semaines. Mais j'ai découvert des informations intéressantes sur Hermione Granger. »

« Cette cruche de Sang de Bourbe ! » s'exclama Pettigrow. « A quoi est-ce que ça peut servir ? »

Drago se retourna vers le petit homme chauve et le regarda froidement. « Sang de Bourbe ou pas, Granger est une sorcière avec laquelle il faut compter. Tu n'as certainement pas oublié combien d'entre nous elle a pris à elle seule, ou qu'elle a été impliquée dans le meurtre de mon père. »

« Personne n'a oublié la mort infortunée de Lucius, et nous ne sous-estimerons pas Granger, » affirma Voldemort, ramenant à lui l'attention de Drago. « Dis-moi, qu'as-tu découvert ? »

« Vous savez bien sûr qu'on l'a envoyée à Poudlard pour cette année. Mes sources disent que c'était en partie pour punir Potter qu'ils ont été séparés et qu'elle a été envoyée là-bas. Tout le monde au Ministère sait bien qu'elle est mécontente de cette mission. Cependant, elle travaille maintenant avec Snape sur une potion de grande importance, une potion qui pourrait vaincre l'_Avada Kedavra_. »

« Vraiment ? »

Drago hocha la tête. « D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, ils ont fait peu de progrès, peut-être assez pour survivre une fois au sort. »

« C'est rassurant, » grommela Pettigrow depuis la cheminée, passant un doigt dans la poussière et grimaçant. « Et combien de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent à deux, trois, ou même plus ? »

« Ça, je ne saurais le dire, » admit Drago. « Peut-être que si nous pouvions faire entrer quelqu'un dans Poudlard pour obtenir un échantillon, je pourrais y travailler moi-même et voir ce qu'il en est. »

Voldemort acquiesça, les yeux brillants. « Peut-être que tu pourrais organiser une petite inspection toi-même, Drago, et rendre une petite visite à notre vieil ami Severus. »

« Sous quel prétexte ? »

« Je suis sûr que ton ingéniosité pourra te fournir une raison de lui rendre visite. »

« Je vais commencer à y penser immédiatement, Monseigneur. J'apprécierai beaucoup cette occasion d'avoir une petite… _discussion_ avec Snape. »

Voldemort sourit, une vision horrible – sa peau blanche s'étira sur son visage, et ses yeux rouges s'animèrent. « Oui, » siffla t'il. « J'aimerais beaucoup ça moi aussi, beaucoup. Peut-être que mon tour viendra bientôt. Très bien, ce sera tout. Tu peux te retirer. »

« Monseigneur, » salua Drago, s'agenouillant à nouveau pour embrasser le bas des robes de son Maître. Il fit un signe de tête guindé à Pettigrow, et tourna les talons avant de quitter la pièce.

Ce ne fut que qu'une fois déjà loin de la maison, après qu'il ait Transplané à Berlin, qu'il s'arrêta dans une ruelle pour vomir. Il essuya son visage du revers de sa manche, avant de retourner à son appartement.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre vingt et un**

Hermione n'alla pas à Pré Au Lard ce jour-là finalement, que ce soit pour acheter une Pensine ou pour prendre le thé avec Ginny Weasley. Quand elle l'appela par la cheminée, Ginny était sur le point de partir pour l'entraînement, et ne serait pas de retour avant la fin de l'après-midi.

Elle prit un long bain dans sa somptueuse baignoire, où elle pensa à Severus et à ce qu'elle allait lui dire plus tard. Elle refusait de l'éviter, peu importait combien elle avait peur de le voir. Elle avait affronté pire, des Mangemorts dans la force de l'âge, et des sorciers et sorcières de treize ans, alors elle pouvait bien faire face à un Maître de Potions avec qui elle avait couché dans un moment d'égarement.

_Ron nous tuera, moi d'abord, Severus ensuite. Harry se contentera probablement d'en rire, il trouvera toute cette histoire très drôle, j'en suis sûre._

Elle s'enfonça dans les bulles chaudes, allongeant ses jambes sur toute la longueur de la baignoire. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas croire ce qui était arrivé. Elle avait passé la nuit avec Severus Snape, l'imbécile graisseux qui la terrorisait quand elle avait onze ans, qui lui faisait encore une peur bleue douze ans plus tard, et elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui dire.

_Eh bien, je ne peux pas nier que j'aime bien Severus, et que j'apprécie sa compagnie,_ décida t'elle. _Mais c'était une erreur de coucher avec lui. Je pourrais peut-être le lui dire, avec tact. Mais il risque de s'énerver. Ou alors, il sera soulagé de savoir que je n'attends pas que nous poursuivions une relation. Par la barbe de Merlin !_

Ça faisait trop de choses à penser pour le moment. Ses doigts et ses orteils étaient tout ridés, et elle sortit finalement de l'eau qui refroidissait. Elle enveloppa ses cheveux d'une serviette, et en utilisa une autre pour se sécher, avant d'aller dans sa chambre pour enfiler un jean et un pull vert foncé, et d'attraper sa cape.

Hermione décida d'aller à Londres voir ses parents, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne les aimait pas, bien au contraire. Mais de plus en plus, elle avait l'impression qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun, à part leur parenté. Comme on était le 31 décembre, ses parents avaient fermé leur cabinet pour la journée, et ils sortirent tous les trois dîner au restaurant. Quand la conversation se tarit, ils se dirent au revoir, et Hermione alla dans le Chemin de Traverse, où elle flâna chez Fleury et Blotts, pour finalement y acheter deux livres. Ensuite, elle s'arrêta à la boutique de Florian Fortarôme, où elle commanda un énorme sundae au chocolat qui fit des merveilles pour son moral.

Elle Transplana à la limite de Pré Au Lard et décida d'aller voir Severus maintenant plutôt que d'attendre. Ses pensées se bousculaient pendant qu'elle remontait le sentier couvert de neige, les poings enfoncés dans les poches de sa cape, mais elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé à lui dire quand elle arriva à la porte d'entrée, et elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer à descendre les escaliers menant aux cachots. Chacun de ses pas résonnait trop fort sur les pierres, et elle remonta le couloir désert avec la même gêne qu'elle aurait éprouvée en traversant une foule qui la regardait. Arrivée à la porte, elle hésita, son courage l'abandonnant.

_Allez, Granger, tu peux y arriver._

Elle prit une autre profonde inspiration, et tourna la poignée. Elle le chercha du regard, il était dans son fauteuil habituel, un gros livre entre ses mains fines. Severus leva les yeux quand la porte se referma.

Hermione cessa de respirer quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur près de son cœur la force à remplir ses poumons à nouveau. Elle réussit à prononcer un bref « Salut. »

« Bon après-midi, » répondit-il d'un ton plus doux qu'à son habitude. « Tout s'est bien passé à Pré Au Lard ? »

« Oh, je suis allée à Londres. » Elle avança vers l'autre fauteuil en expliquant, « j'ai rendu visite à mes parents, et je suis passé chez Fleury et Blotts finalement. »

Il la suivit du regard, ses yeux noirs et indéchiffrables, et elle s'assit.

« Qu'avez-vous acheté ? »

Elle avait déjà oublié les titres et dût regarder les livres pour lui répondre. « Euh… _Une Nouvelle Appréciation de l'Education Magique en Europe_… » il eut un reniflement moqueur « … et _Théorie de la Métamorphose Transubstancielle_. »

« Alors comme ça vous envisagez de prendre la place de Minerva ? » demanda t'il de sa voix basse, avec un petit sourire.

« Non, il se trouve juste que j'apprécie toujours la Métamorphose, » continua t'elle, ne remarquant pas que son sourire se transformait en rictus. « Spécialement au niveau moléculaire, en comparaison avec la physique. »

« Fascinant. »

« C'est vous qui avez posé la question. » Il grommela et revint à son livre. Après quelques instants, elle demanda, « Est-ce que vous avez avancé aujourd'hui ? »

« J'ai passé plusieurs heures à la bibliothèque, à chercher dans les livres de la Réserve des informations sur la racine de Saint Jean. Malheureusement, je n'ai rien trouvé de probant. »

« C'est une idée intéressante, en fait. J'y jetterai peut-être un œil plus tard, » dit-elle, et il acquiesça. « Dans combien de temps la prochaine potion sera t'elle prête à être testée ? »

« Pas avant que les cours ne reprennent, le deuxième mardi, je pense. »

« Zut. Je voulais prélever un échantillon pour y ajouter une infusion de jus de mandragore. »

« J'y avais pensé moi aussi, » commenta Severus sans lever les yeux de son livre, « mais je doute que ça fonctionne. »

« Tant que nous n'aurons pas essayé, nous aurons des doutes. Et puis, il ne m'en faudra qu'une dose. »

« Très bien. »

Le silence se fit entre eux, et Hermione s'assit, laissant ses doigts courir sur ses livres, jetant de temps à autre un regard à Severus. Il était plongé dans sa lecture, et ne la remarqua pas. Elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à ce qu'il soit aussi disposé à discuter, et se demanda brièvement si elle devait aborder le sujet de la nuit dernière. Elle y renonça rapidement.

Elle alla voir ce que donnait la Mortalis Fallax, les quatre chaudrons. Pendant le temps où ils avaient travaillé séparément dans le laboratoire, ils avaient chacun commencé leurs chaudrons, pour pouvoir faire leurs expériences. Elle jeta un œil au chaudron de Severus, vit qu'il contenait une substance orange-rouge, et ramassa ses notes.

« Severus, c'est normal que ce soit orange ? »

« Hein ? » aboya t'il, tournant vivement le regard vers le chaudron derrière lequel elle était.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle devrait être de cette couleur, pas après que vous ayez ajouté les œufs de tarentule aujourd'hui. »

Il se leva en sursaut de son fauteuil et traversa la pièce, les yeux lançant des éclairs quand il vit qu'elle disait vrai, et que quelque chose avait contaminé la potion. Il fusilla le chaudron du regard, et Hermione reconnut ce regard, parce qu'elle y avait eu droit tant de fois qu'elle avait renoncé à les compter. Il tourna les talons, dans un grand claquement de robes, et sortit de la pièce en trombe, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Hermione fixa la porte, avant de hausser les épaules et alla s'occuper de sa propre potion, qui était vert foncée et bouillonnait tranquillement. Elle regarda ses notes, et vit qu'il était temps d'ajouter les scarabées broyés. Attrapant le bol, elle en préleva le dosage requis, avant de remuer, satisfaite de voir apparaître des tourbillons bleutés.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Severus revint, une petite fiole à la main. Il alla jusqu'à son chaudron et y versa deux gouttes du liquide clair. Il pâlit en voyant la potion siffler et éclabousser.

« Merde ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda t'elle prudemment depuis l'autre côté de la pièce.

Il l'ignora. Sortant sa baguette, il murmura un Sortilège de refroidissement avant d'attraper le chaudron pour aller le retourner sans ménagement dans l'évier derrière lui. La potion maintenant ruinée déborda sur la pierre, éclaboussa le sol.

« Vous vous sentez mieux maintenant ? » demanda Hermione en approchant de lui. « Maintenant que vous en avez mis partout ? »

Il la regarda de travers, sortit sa baguette s'accroupit en murmurant '_Detergeo_'. Une lumière bleue s'échappa, et la potion orange disparut. Il répéta l'opération pour nettoyer l'évier et se retourna vers elle, le regard vif. « Satisfaite ? »

« Est-ce que vous allez me dire ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda t'elle.

« J'ai contaminé la potion, et elle ne me servait plus à rien. »

« Merci, ça, je l'avais compris. Comment l'avez-vous contaminée ? »

« C'était… Je me suis coupé le pouce en découpant les chenilles, et je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'elles avaient été contaminées avant de les ajouter. » Il ne la regardait pas en parlant, et elle était surprise qu'il lui raconte une chose pareille. « Il n'y a pas eu de réaction immédiate, alors je me suis dit que c'était peut-être une quantité négligeable, et que ça ne changerait rien au résultat. »

« Le sang a dû réagir avec les œufs, mais pas avant. Je me demande pourquoi, » s'interrogea t'elle, et Severus la regarda, surpris qu'elle ne lui fasse pas de reproches pour cette erreur.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et prit une expression plus neutre. « C'est curieux, mais je ne pense pas que ça porte à conséquence. Je vais devoir recommencer ma potion. »

« Les accidents, ça arrive. Ne vous en faites pas. »

« Mais si, je m'en fais. C'est une perte de temps et d'ingrédients. »

« C'est l'école qui paie pour les ingrédients, et du temps, vous en avez. » Il se renfrogna, et elle sourit, avant d'ajouter d'un ton rieur, « ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez une invitation pour le réveillon du Nouvel An. »

Son air maussade se fit plus prononcé, et il avança vers la table des ingrédients. « J'imagine que vous en avez une, » ironisa t'il.

« Eh bien, Anne m'a invitée à prendre un verre avec elle, Vasily, et quelques amis aux Trois Balais. Si vous voulez m'accompagner, je suis sûre qu'ils n'y verront pas d'objection. »

Il lui lança un regard lointain depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. « Merci, mais ce sera non. M'enivrer en compagnie d'inconnus, ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Alors que diriez-vous de prendre un verre avec moi ? Plus tard dans la soirée ? » demanda t'elle, les yeux baissés. Après un long silence, elle leva les yeux, vit ses épaules basses, et pensa qu'il ne lui répondrait pas.

« Oui, » finit-il par dire au couteau et aux chenilles qui étaient devant lui sur la table. « Je prendrai un verre avec vous. »

« Bien. Dans ce cas, j'irai à Pré Au Lard avec Anne, et je reviendrai ici avant minuit. »

Il se concentra sur la découpe de ses chenilles, sans plus dire un mot. Hermione réalisa que Ginny devait être rentrée chez elle maintenant, et qu'elle pourrait lui parler par la cheminée. Elle s'excusa et remonta jusqu'à son bureau.

Hermione lança une pincée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre, et plongea la tête dans les flammes une fois qu'elle virèrent au vert. « Vingt et un, Wellington Park, » annonça t'elle, fermant vivement les yeux quand les cheminées se mirent à défiler devant elle.

Quand le mouvement s'arrêta, elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir un salon charmant, où l'on remarquait un canapé vert émeraude, derrière une table d'acajou. Sur la table, un vase en cristal contenait un énorme bouquet de roses rouges.

« Ginny ? »

« C'est toi, Hermione ? » demanda une voix étouffée sur sa gauche. Soudain, Ginny Weasley apparut, et vint s'asseoir sur le coin de la table. « 'Mione ! Comment ça va ? »

« Oh, ça pourrait aller pire. Et toi, ça va ? Dis-moi un peu qui t'a envoyé ces roses magnifiques ? »

Ginny rougit, les joues en feu. « Eh bien, elles viennent de Neville. »

« Neville ? » Hermione en couina presque. « Mais tu ne m'as jamais rien dit à propos de Neville ! »

« Euh, c'est parce qu'il n'y a pas longtemps qu'on sort ensemble, et je ne voulais pas nous porter la poisse ou quoi que ce soit, » expliqua Ginny en souriant. « Oh, Hermione, il est tellement merveilleux. Je ne parviens pas à croire que je ne l'ai jamais regardé quand nous étions à Poudlard. »

« C'est vraiment génial, Ginny ! J'ai toujours su qu'il avait un faible pour toi. »

« C'est vrai ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Hermione sourit en répondant, « A l'époque, personne d'autre que Harry n'existait à tes yeux. »

« Tu dois avoir raison, » admit-elle. « Oh, avant que j'oublie, j'ai la date de mon premier match avec les Canons. C'est le deuxième jeudi de février, et Harry et Ron seront là. Je compte sur toi pour inviter les Professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall, évidemment. »

« Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde ! Et Albus et Minerva non plus, j'en suis sûre ! »

« Alors, de quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler ? » interrogea Ginny, et Hermione se souvint de la raison pour laquelle elle avait appelé. « Tu avais l'air assez perturbée ce matin. »

« Je dirais même que j'étais très perturbée, en fait. » Ginny leva les sourcils, et Hermione soupira. « Ginny, il faut que tu me promette de ne pas répéter ce que je vais te dire à Harry ou à Ron, sinon je vous tue tous. »

« Bien sûr, tu peux me faire confiance. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et les mots lui échappèrent avant qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. « J'ai couché avec Snape la nuit dernière. »

« Hermione Granger ! » s'exclama Ginny, l'air à la fois horrifiée et incrédule. « Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie. Une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût, d'ailleurs ! »

Elle secoua la tête et baissa les yeux vers le parquet. « J'imagine que c'est aussi mauvais que ça en a l'air. »

« Alors, tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Ginny, avec une pointe d'impatience. « Ce n'est peut-être pas si grave que ça. »

« Merci, Gin, mais je crois que si. Alors, je l'ai embrassé… » - elle ignora le regard de Ginny – « la veille du jour où nous sommes venus au Terrier. J'étais bouleversée, et je n'aurais pas dû le faire, et nous avons fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ensuite, après que j'ai disparu avec Harry, il était en colère, véritablement furieux contre moi. »

« Crois-moi, on l'a remarqué. »

« Il m'a évitée pendant presque une semaine, mais je l'ai coincé hier soir, et nous nous sommes disputés, et réconciliés, et je l'ai encore embrassé, et j'ai passé la nuit avec lui. »

« Et aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu lui as parlé ? »

« En partant ce matin, nous n'avons pas vraiment discuté, mais là je reviens du laboratoire, et tout semblait revenu à la normale. »

« Il a semblé normal ? »

Hermione y réfléchit pendant un moment avant de répondre. « En fait, il m'a même paru plus agréable que d'habitude, même s'il a piqué sa crise à cause d'une potion fichue. Nous devons prendre un verre ensemble pour le réveillon du Nouvel An. »

« Un verre ? Hermione Granger, est-ce que tu essaies de coucher avec lui une seconde fois ? »

« Non ! » s'écria t'elle en regardant attentivement son amie. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? »

« Eh bien, tu ne sembles pas si horrifiée que je l'aurais souhaité pour quelqu'un qui a couché avec une telle patate graisseuse… Est-ce qu'il te plait ? » Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, mais ne répondit rien. « Il te plait, alors. »

« Il est tellement intelligent, Ginny. Même ses sarcasmes sont raffinés, et… »

« … et c'est un salaud fini qui aime torturer les enfants, » répliqua Hermione. « N'oublie pas ça. »

« Il est différent quand on apprend à le connaître. »

« Si tu le dis, Hermione, » concéda t'elle, même si son regard disait bien qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait convaincue. « Je crois que quoi que tu fasses, il faudra que tu sois prudente avec Snape. »

« Tu as raison, je sais. »

Elles demeurèrent silencieuses un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une lueur malicieuse apparaisse dans le regard de Ginny. Elle demanda, « Alors, c'était comment ? »

Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et s'étrangla, « Hein ? »

« Oh, allez, 'Mione ! » Un sourire coquin éclaira son visage entier alors qu'elle continuait, « Tu ne peux pas venir me raconter quelque chose d'aussi incroyable, et penser que je ne vais pas chercher à savoir si Snape est un bon coup ! »

« Il est doué, très doué, » admit finalement Hermione, les joues toujours roses.

Soupirant, Ginny conclut, « Eh bien, si tu couches encore avec lui, j'imagine que tu peux l'inviter pour le match. »

&&&&&&

Drago avait l'air content de lui, en approchant des grilles de Poudlard. Il se retourna vers Archibald Bole, l'un de ses contacts au Ministère. C'était Bole qui lui avait arrangé cette inspection de dernière minute de Poudlard, un 31 décembre. En fait, Drago était assez impatient de se retrouver face à face avec Snape, et de revoir Granger, aussi, pour savoir comment tenait le sortilège d'amnésie.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blond-blancs, en arrivant devant les marches menant aux grandes portes de chêne. Il était habillé à la dernière mode aujourd'hui, il portait sa longue cape noire sur un pantalon large et un pull à col en V, vert foncé, par dessus une chemise blanche dont il avait ouvert le col. Il remerciait Merlin de ne pas avoir hérité du goût de Lucius en matière de mode, il ne jurait que par les cols hauts et les costumes. Les moldus étaient peut-être incapables de faire de la magie, mais leur mode était mieux, et il n'avait pas peur de l'admettre.

Il ouvrit les portes à la volée, Bole sur ses pas, et entra dans le château, se tenant droit comme un i. Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall descendaient les escaliers juste en face de lui.

« Professeur Dumbledore, c'est un tel plaisir de vous revoir, » salua t'il d'une voix basse, un sourire relevant les coins de sa bouche alors qu'il s'arrêtait pour leur dire bonjour. « Et le Professeur McGonagall, également. Quelle agréable surprise. »

« Drago, » dit le vieux sorcier, baissant la tête pour regarder Drago par dessus ses lunettes, alors que McGonagall se tenait juste derrière lui. « Je dois dire que je ne suis pas vraiment surpris de vous voir ici. »

« Professeur Dumbledore, je suis Archibald Bole, l'inspecteur en chef du Ministère concernant la nutrition, » se présenta Bole. « Je crois que vous avez été informé de ma visite. »

« Bien sûr, Monsieur Bole, j'ai reçu votre hibou il y a à peine quelques instants. »

Dumbledore fit un signe de tête à McGonagall alors qu'il guidait son visiteur vers les cuisines. Drago adressa un sourire moqueur à la Directrice de Gryffondor, avant de lui lancer par dessus son épaule.

« Même si vous revoir a été des plus agréable, Professeur, je pense néanmoins que je vais aller rendre une petite visite à mon ancien Directeur de Maison, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. »

« Mais pas du tour, Monsieur Malefoy. En fait, je pense que je vais vous accompagner. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous perdiez en chemin, » répondit-elle, en lui souriant tranquillement.

Il s'était attendu à une escorte quelconque à l'intérieur de l'école, il ne fut pas perturbé par la décision de McGonagall et continua son chemin, le Professeur sur ses talons.

C'était quasiment irréel de voir combien ce décor lui semblait familier, alors qu'il n'était pas revenu dans les cachots depuis qu'il avait eu son diplôme. Il s'arrêta d'abord à la salle de classe de Snape, mais elle était vide, et il n'y avait pas de lumière dans le bureau attenant. Il continua dans le couloir, vers la vieille salle de classe transformée en laboratoire, dans laquelle Drago avait reçu d'innombrables heures de cours du soir de Snape, sur des potions de magie noire, ou des travaux qui dépassaient le niveau des ASPICs de potions – des leçons dont il faisait maintenant profiter Harry Potter.

Il ouvrit la porte, la laissant cogner contre le mur de pierre, et Hermione se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil devant la cheminée.

« Malefoy ! » s'exclama t'elle. « Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Oh, c'est simplement une inspection de routine du Directeur de la Nutrition, rien d'extraordinaire, » expliqua t'il de sa voix traînante. Ses yeux froids inspectaient la pièce, prenant mentalement note de tout ce qu'il voyait. « Tu prévois un bon réveillon pour le Nouvel An, Granger ? »

Elle l'ignora, et traversa la pièce pour se tenir entre lui et les potions.

« Hermione, je vais aller chercher Severus, » annonça McGonagall depuis la porte.

« Mais quelle bonne idée. Nous pouvons tout à fait faire notre propre petite fête tous ensemble, ici dans les cachots. »

Drago se mit a tourner dans la pièce, comme un vautour au dessus de sa proie, tout en se maintenant juste hors de sa portée, et Hermione resta avec lui, ne le laissant pas un instant obtenir la moindre information. Il se retourna vers une autre table, et s'arrêta devant le carnet de notes de Severus, qui était resté ouvert à la page où il avait enregistré ses derniers résultats sur la Mortalis Fallax. Il laissa glisser son doigt sur le papier.

« _Accio !_ » s'écria t'elle, attrapant sans difficulté le carnet qui vola vers elle.

« Alors comme ça, on travaille sur des potions non déclarées ? Est-ce que le Ministère est au courant des petites… expériences qui ont lieu ici ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne demandes pas à tes lèche-bottes au Ministère, Malefoy ? » lança Hermione. « Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu les paies ? »

« Du calme, du calme, Granger, » la calma t'il en souriant. « Je suis curieux, c'est tout. Je suis plutôt surpris que tu aies accepté de travailler avec Snape, pour commencer. »

Elle ne répondit rien, se contenta de lui adresser un regard mauvais. Drago remua sa baguette, derrière son dos, et un chaudron explosa de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Merde ! » s'exclama Hermione en se précipitant. Elle ne vit pas Drago attraper discrètement une fiole et la plonger dans le chaudron qui était devant lui. Il la referma ensuite, avant de remettre fiole et baguette dans une poche intérieure de sa cape.

Il se glissa jusqu'à elle et se moqua, « Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes potions. »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Severus entra en trombe, les robes volant derrière lui, et Minerva sur ses talons. Drago se retourna, un sourire mauvais éclairant son pâle visage, et il traversa la pièce pour se placer devant Severus. Hermione abandonna son chaudron par terre, et vint se placer à côté de Drago.

« Ahh, Professeur Snape. C'est tellement bon de voir que vous vous… portez si _bien_. »

« Malefoy, » répondit-il de sa voix la plus soyeuse – Hermione y reconnut le danger. Il était tout aussi en colère de l'apparition soudaine de Drago qu'elle l'était elle-même. « A quoi est-ce que je dois ce… déplaisir ? »

« Je suis simplement venu ici avec Archibald Bole, vous devez vous souvenir de lui, et je me suis dit que ce serait gentil de ma part de venir rendre visite à mon cher ancien Directeur de Maison, afin que nous puissions nous remémorer ensemble le bon vieux temps où j'étudiais à Poudlard. » Il plissa ses yeux gris, et eut un petit sourire. « Et parler de mon père, Lucius. Lui, vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir oublié. »

« Bien sûr que non, Drago, je ne compte pas oublier ton père, jamais. » Ses lèvres se pincèrent, avant qu'il ne les retrousse en un petit sourire vicieux. « Ni la sensation de son cou se brisant sous mes mains. Mon seul regret, c'est qu'il soit mort si rapidement. »

Drago siffla entre ses dents, plongeant la main dans sa cape pour y saisir sa baguette, mais Hermione fut plus rapide. Elle avait sa baguette contre le cou de Drago le temps qu'il tende la main vers Snape. Elle leva les yeux et vit que McGonagall pointait également sa baguette sur lui.

« Je ne crois pas, Malefoy, » siffla Hermione. « Je pense qu'il est temps que tu nous laisses. »

Avec un regard qui n'était que pur venin, Drago avança vers la porte, ses yeux lacérant successivement Severus et Minerva quand il passa. Ils le suivirent jusqu'à la Grande Salle, où Dumbledore discutait amicalement avec Bole.

« Encore merci pour votre visite, » dit Dumbledore, pétillant du regard en direction de Drago. « Je ne doute pas que tout ait été parfaitement en ordre. »

« Oui, évidemment, » répondit l'homme du Ministère. « Je n'en attendais pas moins de vos elfes de maison si compétents. Monsieur Malefoy, il y avait autre chose ? »

« Non, j'en ai fini ici, » cracha t'il, regardant Dumbledore d'un air de profond dégoût, avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la sortie à grands pas. L'inspecteur les salua rapidement et se lança à sa poursuite.

Les quatre personnes restantes les regardèrent partir et restèrent silencieux pendant un moment.

« Il s'est montré très intéressé par la potion, » dit finalement Hermione.

« C'est le contraire qui aurait été étonnant, » murmura Dumbledore. « Deux esprits brillants qui travaillent ensemble sur une potion secrète. En fait, je suis surpris que Monsieur Malefoy ne nous ait pas rendu visite plus tôt. »

« Il n'y a aucun doute à avoir, Voldemort en sera informé d'ici quelques heures, » dit Severus, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il fixait la porte d'entrée.

« Merlin, j'ai horreur que tu fasses ça ! » s'exclama Minerva.

« Que je fasse quoi ? » demanda Severus, feignant l'ignorance.

« Tu sais exactement quoi, » répliqua t'elle. « Certains d'entre nous ne sont toujours pas habitués à entendre son nom. »

Dumbledore se racla la gorge, et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il regardait successivement Severus et Hermione. « J'imagine que vous avez compris que vous devrez maintenant redoubler d'efforts sur la potion. Le temps est maintenant devenu un élément crucial. » Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux. « Peut-être qu'il serait utile d'alléger votre temps d'enseignement. »

« Et à qui pensez-vous pour assurer mes cours ? » demanda hargneusement Severus, avec une vigueur qui surprit Hermione – elle avait toujours cru qu'il méprisait l'enseignement et détestait ses élèves parce qu'ils lui volaient le temps qu'il aurait pu passer avec ses propres potions.

« Moi, évidemment, » répondit Dumbledore, le regard pétillant.

« Non ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit, il est hors de question que vous mettiez les pieds dans _mes cachots_ ! Il n'y a personne dans ce château qui soit suffisamment compétent pour assurer ne serait-ce que les cours des première année ! »

« Calme-toi, Severus, ce n'était qu'une suggestion. » Son regard bleu se tourna vers Hermione. Un petit sourire se devinait derrière sa barbe blanche. « Est-ce que vous avez les mêmes sentiments possessifs au sujet de vos cours, Professeur Granger ? »

Hermione étouffa un rire quand elle jeta un œil à Severus. Il lui répondit par une grimace renfrognée, avant d'adresser le même air contrarié à McGonagall, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Non, pas du tout. Je pense que quasiment n'importe qui pourrait assurer les cours de première et seconde année. »

« Est-ce que vous seriez offensée si je me proposais de le faire, dans ce cas ? » demanda t'il, le regard pétillant de nouveau. Il ignorait Severus qui le fusillait du regard.

« Bien sûr que non, Monsieur le Directeur, » répondit-elle. « D'avoir ces quelques heures supplémentaires pour travailler sur la potion me rendra service, au contraire. »

« Très bien. Il faudra que nous en reparlions avant que les cours ne reprennent. »

« Si vous en avez terminé, il faut que je retourne dans les cachots pour déterminer ce que Malefoy peut y avoir vu. »

« Severus, attendez. Je devais vous parler de quelque chose à tous les trois, » dit Hermione. Dumbledore et McGonagall échangèrent des regards interrogatifs en le voyant revenir sur ses pas à contrecœur. « J'ai parlé à Ginny Weasley cet après-midi, et elle nous a invités à son prochain match de Quidditch, en février. »

« Formidable ! » s'exclama McGonagall. « Bien sûr que nous irons ! »

« Parlez pour vous, » ironisa Severus. « Je ne vois pas le moindre intérêt à voir jouer une équipe si mauvaise simplement parce qu'une Weasley en fait partie. »

« Harry et Ron seront là également, » ajouta Hermione.

« Alors c'est réglé. Hors de question que j'y mette les pieds. »

« C'est tellement injuste ! » dit-elle en se retournant vers lui, les poings serrés sur ses hanches. « Vous devriez arrêter de vous comporter comme un enfant dès qu'il est question de mes amis ! »

Severus se hérissa visiblement, et répondit d'un ton plus sourd, les yeux lançant des éclairs, « Vos amis devraient apprendre à se comporter en adultes au lieu de toujours se prendre pour des adolescents ! »

« Peut-être que si vous ne vous moquiez pas d'eux encore maintenant, ils seraient plus gentils avec vous ! »

Dumbledore les regardait se chamailler avec un grand sourire, remarquant que Severus la traitait avec plus de ménagements que n'importe qui d'autre, même si ce n'était que de peu. Il croisa le regard de McGonagall et ils partagèrent un air amusé. Quand finalement Severus et Hermione se calmèrent, il toussota discrètement.

« Severus, je pense que ce serait une expérience bénéfique pour toi. Je dois te demander de venir assister au match de Quidditch de Miss Weasley. »

« Vous me le demandez, ou vous l'exigez ? » siffla t'il, avec un regard haineux qui aurait pétrifié le plus vaillant des cœurs.

Dumbledore ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire, avant de se retourner vers McGonagall. « Eh bien, Minerva, que dirais-tu d'aller finir notre thé ? »

&&&&&&&

Hermione alla aux Trois Balais avec Anne et Vasily, et ils y retrouvèrent six ou sept autres sorciers et sorcières de Pré Au Lard et de Londres. Elle but avec eux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'il était bien plus de onze heures. Elle s'excusa, et malgré les moqueries du groupe sur le fait qu'elle les quittait avant qu'il ne soit minuit, elle ne leur donna pas la raison pour laquelle elle s'en allait.

Elle se dépêcha de retourner à Poudlard, bien serrée dans son manteau, se concentrant sur le chemin à suivre et le fait de tenir debout. Un talon se coinça entre deux pierres, et elle vacilla pendant une longue seconde, jusqu'à ce que finalement il se libère. Elle dût encore tituber sur quelques pas avant de retrouver son équilibre. Ses deux verres de whisky pur feu faisaient leur effet maintenant qu'elle s'était mise à marcher.

Elle arriva finalement au château, ses chaussures glissèrent un peu quand elle traversa le hall d'entrée, et elle s'arrêta le temps de les retirer. Elle poursuivit sa route vers les cachots. Ses bruits de pas étaient atténués puisqu'elle cheminait vers le laboratoire ses chaussures à la main. Elle ouvrit la porte pour découvrir la pièce vide, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, quand elle vit un morceau de parchemin sur son fauteuil.

« _Accio_, » lança t'elle impatiemment. La note pliée sauta dans la main qu'elle tendait, et elle la lut.

_Si vous tenez toujours à prendre ce verre, rejoignez-moi dans mes quartiers. Utilisez le livre noir usé de la seconde étagère._

Elle se tourna immédiatement vers les bibliothèques, et repéra le livre en question. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant, et elle se demanda s'il était muni d'un sort chargé d'éloigner l'attention de lui. Il faudrait qu'elle pose la question à Severus. Elle tendit la main avec hésitation, puis passa un doigt sur la tranche fatiguée du livre. Elle fit un pas en arrière quand les bibliothèques se mirent à glisser de côté.

Elle entra dans le couloir et tourna à gauche, vers les quartiers de Severus. Elle s'arrêta devant sa porte, prit une profonde inspiration, se préparant.

_Je ne vais pas coucher à nouveau avec lui. Je ne le ferai pas. Je ne peux pas._

Elle frappa à la lourde porte de bois, doucement d'abord, puis, n'obtenant pas de réponse, elle frappa plus fort. Elle tendait la main vers la poignée quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« Bonsoir, » dit-elle, la gorge soudain sèche en le voyant, debout devant elle, en pantalon noir et chemise blanche. Les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient défaits, et elle pouvait apercevoir son torse pâle. Oubliée, la veste sévère qu'il portait habituellement avait été jetée sur une chaise. Quand il leva un sourcil, étonné de la voir tenir ses chaussures à la main, Hermione sourit timidement.

« Bonsoir. »

« Je suis désolée d'arriver si tard, j'ai perdu la notion du temps. »

« L'idée m'a traversé l'esprit que vous étiez restée à Pré Au Lard avec vos… amis. » Ses yeux sombres miroitaient comme des charbons ardents, et l'estomac d'Hermione se noua.

« Je sais, j'avais l'intention de revenir avant onze heures. » Elle sourit et leva un sourcil, pleine d'espoir, avant d'ajouter, « Mais il reste toujours quelques minutes avant minuit, si vous voulez toujours que nous buvions ce verre. »

Severus s'écarta sans un mot pour la laisser entrer, la suivit jusqu'au canapé sur le bord duquel elle s'assit, regardant le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Il s'assit à ses côtés, et elle put sentir ses yeux toujours fixés sur elle, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers la bouteille de whisky et les verres placés sur la table devant eux, pour les remplir généreusement.

Elle le remercia, et ils levèrent leurs verres.

« A ce qu'il reste des vacances et du temps à passer loin des élèves, » proposa t'elle, remarquant qu'un petit sourire traversait le visage de Severus.

« Je peux boire à ça. »

Hermione but une gorgée, fit rouler le liquide sur sa langue avant de le laisser lui brûler la gorge. Elle prit une seconde gorgée ensuite. Elle sentit l'alcool lui passer dans le sang, ses doigts et ses orteils fourmillèrent.

« J'aurais aimé que vous veniez avec nous ce soir, » dit-elle. « Vous vous seriez peut-être amusé. »

Il eut un petit rire, un son abrupt et sans humour. « Je me serais attendu à ce qu'avec votre intelligence affûtée comme un rasoir et votre instinct d'Auror, vous ayez remarqué mon aversion pour la socialisation depuis bien longtemps. Vous me décevez, Hermione. »

En entendant prononcer son prénom, Hermione leva les yeux vers ceux de Severus, et elle fut surprise de voir le sourire content de lui qu'il affichait. Elle s'autorisa un petit sourire avant de retourner son attention à son verre. Elle but une autre gorgée, sa tête bourdonnait. L'horloge de la cheminée sonna minuit et elle se tourna vers lui.

« Bonne année, » dit Hermione.

Severus la regarda, la regardait en fait depuis un moment, de ses yeux noirs intenses, et son bras passa derrière le dos du canapé alors qu'il se glissait plus près d'elle.

« Je crois qu'un baiser est traditionnel, » murmura t'il de sa voix soyeuse, « pour accueillir la nouvelle année. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer, elle avait perdu l'usage de la parole au moment où leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Il se pencha, ses lèvres frôlèrent celles d'Hermione, et il glissa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, l'attirant doucement à lui. Le baiser se fit plus profond et elle passa les bras autour du cou de Severus, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle pouvait sentir le whisky sur sa langue, et elle tourna la tête en sentant sa main courir le long de son dos.

A travers le brouillard de son esprit, Hermione se souvint de la promesse qu'elle s'était faite plus tôt, et s'écarta de lui. Il l'interrogea du regard alors qu'elle glissait un peu plus loin sur le canapé.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que j'aille m'allonger. Je ne me sens pas très bien, » ajouta t'elle voyant son air sceptique. « Je suis désolée. »

« Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous raccompagne à vos quartiers ? » demanda t'il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Non, je pense que je vais y arriver, merci. Et merci pour le verre. »

Le regard de Severus se voila, et il glissa à son tour plus loin sur le canapé. « De rien. »

Elle sortit avec un petit « Au revoir », et il entendit la porte se refermer doucement derrière elle. Il finit son verre de whisky et s'en servit un autre, tout aussi bien tassé.

_Il vaut mieux qu'elle soit partie. Coucher avec Granger était une erreur que je ne répéterai pas._

Cette pensée tourna en boucle dans son esprit pendant qu'il buvait son verre devant la cheminée qui crépitait. Peut-être qu'en continuant à se le répéter, il commencerait à y croire.

&&&&&&

_Il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai pas dit, mais le cœur y est à chaque fois : Maria, merci pour tes reviews._


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de enlightenedkitty.

**Chapitre vingt-deux**

Drago affichait sa mine des mauvais jours en traversant la cour, ajustant son masque tout en marchant. Il avait horreur d'assister à ce genre de choses, ces espèces de festivals de la perversion. Même s'il lui arrivait d'apprécier le pouvoir que lui conférait son rôle de Mangemort, certains aspects lui faisaient horreur.

_Contrairement à Lucius_, se dit-il, bien conscient que si les circonstances avaient été différentes, son père aurait été là à sa place. Non qu'il regrette la mort de ce monstre, en fait, il aurait voulu pouvoir remercier Snape pour ça.

Voldemort serait content de lui aujourd'hui, il avait accompli beaucoup lors de sa visite à Poudlard. L'échantillon de potion était toujours à l'appartement, en cours de test et d'analyse.

Il s'assombrit en voyant une famille de moldus traînée dans la neige, une femme d'âge moyen et sa fille adolescente criant dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas, alors qu'un sorcier masqué soumettait le père à un Doloris, avant de mettre les deux femmes KO d'un sort chacune. Il sentit la bile lui monter dans la gorge quand un autre Mangemort se pencha sur la jeune fille pour l'empoigner sans ménagement.

Voldemort était de retour en Russie, dans l'imposante demeure de Dmitri Borodin, où Lucius avait été assassiné. Drago entra par les portes de bois sculpté, qui donnaient dans un grand hall. Au centre de la pièce se dressait fièrement une statue de marbre représentant une licorne, et deux Mangemorts se tenaient de part et d'autre.

Drago reconnut Queudver à sa voix, alors qu'il parlait à un autre sorcier masqué. Pettigrow croisa son regard et lui désigna les portes derrière lui. Il acquiesça et avança vers elles.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte, et entra dans une salle à manger toute en longueur. La table de bois sombre s'étendait dans toute la pièce, on aurait facilement pu y asseoir trente personnes. Tout au fond de la pièce Lord Voldemort se tenait à la place d'honneur, présidant à six Mangemorts assis autour de lui. Ses yeux rubis regardèrent Drago remonter le long de la table.

« Drago, » siffla t'il, sortant sa langue rose pour humecter ses lèvres pâles et fines.

« Monseigneur. »

Drago ôta son masque en approchant de l'extrémité de la table, et s'agenouilla pour embrasser le bord des robes de Voldemort. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une chaise libre. Quelques instants plus tard, Pettigrow entra, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il vint s'asseoir en face de Drago et retira son masque.

« Maintenant que tout le monde est présent, je voudrais que Drago commence avec sa récente visite à Poudlard. »

« Les défenses extérieures sont aussi importantes que nous l'avions imaginé, mais je crois qu'une attaque aérienne combinée par balais, couplée à une attaque au sol, pourrait prendre Dumbledore par surprise. »

« Oui, nous étions justement en train de préparer un plan d'attaque, » dit Voldemort avec un rire sinistre, et un regard vers le sorcier assis à sa gauche, qui inclina la tête. « Tu peux poursuivre. »

« Pendant que Bole occupait Dumbledore avec son inspection de la nutrition, je suis allé dans les cachots pour subtiliser un échantillon de cette prétendue potion miracle sur laquelle Snape et la Sang de Bourbe travaillent. Je suis en train de l'analyser, pour en déterminer les ingrédients exacts, afin de pouvoir la reproduire. Jusqu'ici, ça m'a pris plus longtemps que prévu, à cause de la complexité de cette potion. »

Les yeux rouges plongèrent dans les siens, et il retint un frisson. « Je ne doute pas que vous travailliez avec diligence, Monsieur Malefoy, » dit Voldemort d'une voix glaciale qui donna à Drago l'impression qu'elle lui entrait sous la peau.

« Evidemment, Monseigneur. J'ai également découvert que Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore assisteraient tous les deux à un match de Quidditch en février, accompagnés de notre vieil ami Severus Snape. Je pense que ce serait une parfaite opportunité de les attaquer. »

« Alors c'est toi qui devrais préparer cette attaque, Malefoy, » ironisa Pettigrow depuis l'autre côté de la table.

« Je le ferais, _Queudver_, » dit Drago d'un ton lourd, « mais je travaille sur le déchiffrement de cette potion. Sans oublier que d'être impliqué dans une attaque contre Potter et Dumbledore nuirait à mon image au Ministère. »

« Le nom de Malefoy doit encore y avoir une grande influence, je n'en doute pas, » répondit-il, ses yeux larmoyants se posant calmement sur les yeux gris de Drago.

« Je ne peux pas nier que je n'aie pas autant de pouvoir que mon père, mais lui non plus ne s'en serait pas sorti avec une réputation indemne s'il avait pris part à une attaque contre Potter. »

« Tu as raison, évidemment, Drago, » intervint Voldemort, ronronnant presque, son regard passant de Drago à Pettigrow. « Mon cher Queudver, je te confie la tâche de préparer cette attaque. Je veux que Severus Snape meure. Lui, et toutes les personnes qui oseront prendre sa défense. »

Pettigrow se renfrogna, ses yeux s'étrécirent jusqu'à n'être plus que deux têtes d'épingles noires alors qu'il fusillait Drago du regard. Il marmonna ensuite, sans jamais quitter du regard le visage de Drago, « Oui, Monseigneur, tout de suite. »

« Ingrid, comment progressent les choses en Pologne et en République Tchèque ? » Les yeux rouges se tournèrent vers une sorcière blonde, et Drago s'enfonça dans son siège, continuant à ignorer le regard hargneux de Pettigrow.

&&&&&&&

Les choses revinrent à la normale, ou tout au moins, une imitation acceptable de la normalité pour deux adultes qui ont couché ensemble et doivent continuer à travailler ensemble de façon productive. Suivant un accord tacite, ils agissaient tous les deux comme si rien ne s'était passé, même si Severus devenait de plus en plus irritable de jour en jour. Tous les professeurs le remarquèrent. Des bruits couraient dans la salle des professeurs et dans les couloirs, les jours précédant la rentrée de janvier, mais personne ne savait avec certitude ce qui s'était passé durant les vacances de Noël.

Hermione vit Dumbledore le dernier vendredi des vacances pour voir avec lui les plans de ses cours de première et deuxième année, qu'il allait maintenant assurer pour lui laisser plus de temps pour travailler sur la Mortalis Fallax. Elle avait aussi re-vérifié les plans de toutes ses autres classes.

Le dimanche précédant la reprise des cours arriva, et le calme fut remplacé par un bruit de fond permanent d'élèves circulant dans les couloirs. Hermione passa la plus grande partie de la journée seule dans les cachots, un endroit que la plupart des élèves et des professeurs évitaient, et elle n'y vit Severus qu'à quelques reprises. Le reste de sa journée, elle le consacra à se détendre devant sa cheminée, en lisant tranquillement des textes sur la Métamorphose au niveau moléculaire.

Après le couvre-feu, elle arpenta les couloirs à la recherche d'élèves qui n'étaient pas encore couchés, puisque c'était sa semaine de patrouille. Elle n'était pas particulièrement ravie de ce fait, et elle comprit enfin pourquoi les professeurs étaient toujours tellement en colère contre elle, Harry et Ron quand ils les surprenaient à braver le couvre-feu.

Au milieu de sa quatrième heure de patrouille, elle rencontra deux Gryffondors de septième année qui retournaient furtivement jusqu'à la Tour. Gordon Graham et Edana Ross. Ils étaient en deuxième année lors de sa dernière année d'études, mais elle ne savait rien de plus sur eux que leurs noms.

« Miss Ross, Monsieur Graham, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour être dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, » dit Hermione, levant un sourcil. Ross eut au moins la décence de détourner le regard, honteuse, alors que Graham la regardait d'un air de défi, exactement comme Harry ou Ron auraient essayé de faire détourner le regard à Snape.

« Nous étions en train de réviser à la bibliothèque. » Quand les commissures des lèvres d'Hermione se relevèrent en un sourire sardonique, il ajouta précipitamment, « On retournait directement à la Salle Commune ! »

« Dans ce cas, vous avez dû prendre le chemin des écoliers, Monsieur Graham. Je vous retire cinq points chacun, pour vous être trouvé dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. »

« Allez, Professeur Granger, vous êtes une Gryffondor, pourquoi est-ce que vous fermez pas les yeux ? McGonagall en a déjà assez après nous parce que nous sommes en retard sur Serpentard ! »

« Je vais vous dire, Monsieur Graham, vous tournez les talons immédiatement pour rentrer à la Tour de Gryffondor, et je me contenterai de vous retirer dix points chacun, sans mentionner cet incident au Professeur McGonagall. »

La fille agrippa Graham par le bras et commença à le tirer en arrière, d'une poigne assez forte pour arracher le bec d'un toucan, tout en sifflant entre ses dents, « Il n'y a pas encore une journée complète que nous sommes revenus et tu nous fais déjà perdre des points, Gordon ! »

Graham lança un regard mauvais à Hermione, tout en marchant à reculons, avant de se retourner et de dégager son bras de la prise de Ross. Hermione les regarda s'éloigner en direction du portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Toujours aussi Gryffondor, » dit une voix veloutée derrière elle, et Severus sortit de l'ombre. « C'est tellement touchant. »

Surprise par sa soudaine apparition, Hermione se renfrogna et croisa les bras. « Je ne suis pas comme un certain Directeur de Maison, qui laisse ses propres élèves faire tout ce qu'ils veulent sans jamais rien dire. »

« Nous avons des idéaux différents, vous savez. » Ses yeux noirs plongèrent dans ceux d'Hermione, et elle se demanda si la conversation avait un double sens qui lui échappait encore pour le moment.

« Que faites-vous là, de toute façon ? Je pensais que c'était Madame Bibine qui patrouillait ce soir. »

« C'est vrai. Mais elle est à l'infirmerie, elle a attrapé une grippe qui semble résister même à la meilleure Pimentine de Madame Pomfresh. »

« Oh. Mais vous n'avez pas une potion qui… »

« Je ne suis pas une pharmacie, Professeur ! » s'emporta t'il. « Je ne garde pas de potions en stock dans l'éventualité que quelqu'un en ait besoin un jour ! »

« Calmez-vous, je ne faisais que demander, » marmonna Hermione en l'observant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'énervait contre elle aujourd'hui. Il y avait eu un moment de tension dans les cachots, au sujet de la Mortalis Fallax, et de la température qu'il fallait adopter pour empêcher le sang de dragon de geler et de ruiner la potion.

Elle se demanda combien de temps ils pourraient continuer à travailler ensemble dans ces conditions. Il s'était montré froid et distant depuis le réveillon du Nouvel An. Elle se demanda si elle ne devrait pas en parler à Dumbledore, mais elle était incapable d'imaginer comment aborder la question.

_Depuis que j'ai baisé avec Snape pendant les vacances de Noël, les choses ne sont plus pareilles entre nous._

Elle eut un sourire lugubre, et Severus se renfrogna plus encore.

« Je vous conseillerais de rester à l'étage ce soir, » grommela t'il d'un ton sourd, avant de s'éloigner, les robes virevoltantes.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il parlait de sa patrouille dans les couloirs, ou s'il lui demandait de ne pas descendre dans les cachots.

_Très bien, je ferai les deux._

&&&&&&&&

Albus Dumbledore déambulait dans les couloirs du vieux château, souriant avec bienveillance aux élèves, professeurs et fantômes qu'il rencontrait en chemin, ses robes vert émeraude bruissant tranquillement alors qu'il marchait. Il prit son temps, laissant ses pensées se rassembler et s'ordonner, comme elles avaient commencé à le faire il y avait des années, quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Certaines des idées qui lui venaient lorsqu'il laissait ses pensées se réorganiser toutes seules comme ça le surprenaient encore. En fait, il continuait de croire que son tour de passe-passe avec la Pierre Philosophale et le Miroir du Rised était la meilleure idée qu'il ait jamais pu avoir.

En ce moment, cependant, Albus était assez inquiet pour son Maître de Potions. Severus n'avait pas été lui-même depuis le début du trimestre, et quiconque s'approchait à moins d'une douzaine de mètres de lui pouvait témoigner de la soudaine propension qu'il avait à se mettre en colère. Il s'en prenait à tout le monde, sans la moindre provocation, même à cette chère Poppy, qui avait seulement essayé de le convaincre de prendre une potion somnifère. Il donnait rouleau sur rouleau de parchemin à rendre à toutes ses classes, et ne mettait la moyenne à quasiment personne, même pas à ses Serpentards. Depuis le début, Albus avait essayé de se retenir d'aller voir le jeune sorcier, pour lui laisser le temps de se calmer par lui-même. Mais en entendant dire qu'il avait retiré des points à Serpentard pendant un double cours de potions avec les Gryffondors, Albus avait su qu'il ne pouvait plus ignorer la situation.

Minerva lui avait fait part de la rumeur qui circulait, disant que quelque chose s'était passé entre Severus et Hermione pendant les vacances, mais personne ne croyait vraiment que ce soit plausible, à part Minerva. Elle assura à Albus qu'elle n'en avait jamais soufflé mot. Albus avait eu des soupçons de son côté depuis un moment, et il en parla à Minerva. En fait, il était quasiment certain de savoir ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Il sourit tout seul, se réjouissant de penser que les gens le croyaient omniscient, quand il avait simplement un esprit bien huilé, et faisait attentions à tous les détails, même les plus infimes. Mais cette croyance injustifiée lui donnait de nombreux avantages.

Il salua de la tête deux Serpentards qu'il croisa en descendant vers les cachots, et traversa la salle de classe vide rapidement, jusqu'au bureau de Severus, qui était plongé dans le noir. Il alla jusqu'au fond de la pièce, derrière le bureau, et ralentit quand quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit, quelque chose sur quoi il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt, mais qu'il devait avoir oublié, dans son propre bureau. Il sourit.

Severus avait dû changer le sortilège de répulsion… il était plus fort que la dernière fois qu'Albus était descendu. Il ferma les yeux, laissa son esprit se vider, et dès qu'il les rouvrit, il vit la porte qui était là depuis le début. Il frappa doucement, ses doigts cognant délicatement la porte de bois. N'ayant pas obtenu de réponse, il frappa de nouveau.

« Severus ! » appela t'il, constatant qu'il ne répondait toujours pas.

« Allez-vous-en ! »

« Je ne bougerai pas. »

Albus s'assit sur le coin du bureau de Severus, ayant pris soin de déplacer les papiers qui s'y trouvaient avant. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, et la porte s'ouvrit finalement. Son propriétaire le fusilla du regard avant de lui tourner le dos pour retourner dans ses quartiers, laissant la porte ouverte. Albus se leva et lui emboîta le pas, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Severus s'assit sur le canapé, devant la cheminée, un verre de liquide ambré à la main. Il leva ce verre, dans une interrogation muette.

« Non, merci, il est encore un peu tôt dans l'après-midi. » Albus s'assit dans le fauteuil, près du canapé, et remit de l'ordre dans sa barbe neigeuse. « Peut-être que tu devrais attendre que nous ayons parlé avant de boire. »

« Oh, il faut qu'on parle ? Dans ce cas… »

Il pencha la tête en arrière et vida son verre en une gorgée, avant de le reposer, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Albus.

« Severus, je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je me mêle de tes affaires, et j'essaie de m'en tenir à l'écart le plus possible. » Severus eut un ricanement moqueur, et fusilla la cheminée du regard comme si c'était contre elle qu'il était en colère. « Mais quand tes… problèmes interfèrent avec le fonctionnement de mon école, je suis forcé d'intervenir. »

« De quoi est-ce que vous êtes en train de parler ? »

« Je te parle de Severus Snape retirant des points à Serpentard. Passant ses nerfs sur tous les professeurs de l'école, sans parler des élèves. Tout le monde commence à en parler, les professeurs, et les élèves aussi. »

« Parler de quoi ? » lança t'il, se servant un autre verre en dépit du regard désapprobateur d'Albus.

« De toi. Je suis assez inquiet à ton sujet, tout comme le sont plusieurs de tes collègues. »

« Je vais bien, » l'interrompit Severus un peu trop rapidement. « Je suis très occupé entre la potion et mes cours, les élèves sont des petits merdeux, comme toujours, et travailler avec Granger m'exaspère au plus haut point. Ce sont des choses que je suis parfaitement capable de gérer moi-même. »

Pendant un moment, Albus le regarda par dessus les lunettes en demi-lune posées en équilibre sur le bout de son long nez.

« Je suis désolé, mon garçon, encore une fois je t'en ai demandé trop. » Le vieil homme soupira, et soudain son visage se fit le reflet de toutes les années qu'il avait vécues. « J'avais espéré que de ne plus avoir à espionner pour nous te procurerait un peu du repos que tu mérites, mais apparemment j'avais tort. »

Severus le regarda de ses yeux noirs, et Albus regretta de ne pas comprendre l'homme tourmenté assis en face de lui.

« Ce n'est pas… » commença t'il, avant de se taire, fixant le verre vide qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts délicats. « Vous savez combien les choses devenaient difficiles avec Voldemort, vous l'avez vu vous-même. »

Albus hocha la tête, se souvenant de toutes les fois où lui, ou un autre professeur, avaient retrouvé Severus, recroquevillé devant l'entrée principale de l'école, incapable de parler ou de marcher. Il se souvint également qu'à chaque fois, il lui fallait plus longtemps pour se remettre d'une de ses visites. Ça lui faisait de la peine de penser que c'était lui qui avait forcé Severus, qui lui accordait toute sa confiance, à retourner vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres à chaque fois que celui-ci le convoquait.

« C'est comme si je ne parvenais pas à m'habituer à… une vie normale. D'une certaine façon, ma vie d'avant me manque, cette vie ou je n'avais pas d'attaches, rien à perdre. »

Une fois de plus, le vieux sorcier le regarda, et vit la tristesse sur son visage quand il détourna le regard.

« Severus, » dit-il, attendant qu'il le regarde à nouveau. « Je ne peux pas te mentir, et te dire que jamais tu ne perdras ce à quoi tu tiens, ni te dire qu''_il vaut mieux avoir aimé quelqu'un et l'avoir perdu, que de ne jamais avoir aimé du tout_', car personne ne peut comprendre combien cette phrase est vraie sans avoir véritablement aimé et perdu quelqu'un. »

« Je vous remercie, vraiment, » grogna Severus. « J'apprécie que vous ne me disiez pas ces choses. »

« Mais je peux t'assurer que si ton humeur ne s'améliore pas bientôt, je vais me retrouver forcé de t'envoyer dans un endroit horrible, plein de soleil, et sans la moindre bibliothèque à des kilomètres à la ronde. »

Severus grimaça en voyant le vieil homme afficher lentement un grand sourire, semblable à celui d'un vieux pianiste de bar qui ressort les vieux standards aux habitués éméchés.

« Vous n'oseriez pas, » répliqua t'il, tout en sachant au fond de lui qu'Albus ne bluffait pas, et qu'il était réellement capable de le faire.

Albus sourit, les yeux bleus étincelants, avant de demander. « Est-ce qu'il est trop tard pour accepter ce verre ? Il n'est peut-être pas si tôt que ça, finalement. »

Avec un reniflement moqueur, Severus le servit.

« Alors maintenant, c'est une visite de courtoisie ? »

« En fait, je voulais te rappeler que nous assistions au match de Quidditch de Miss Weasley jeudi prochain. » Severus grogna. « Arthur Weasley nous a réservé un Portoloin. Départ devant mon bureau à deux heures. »

« Je meurs d'impatience, » annonça t'il sombrement. « Et si je ne venais pas ? »

« A quelle date veux-tu que je te réserve ces vacances ? » demanda Albus, dissimulant mal son sourire.

&&&&&&

Hermione et Minerva discutaient avec excitation du match à venir, debout devant le bureau de Dumbledore qui les écoutait, assis dans son fauteuil. Ils attendaient Severus, et il était presque deux heures quand il déboula dans la pièce, le visage déformé par la contrariété. Ils tendirent tous la main vers la barre métallique qui se trouvait sur le bureau sans qu'il ne prononce le moindre mot.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant le stade, et rejoignirent la petite file d'attente de sorciers et de sorcières attendant d'entrer. Il y avait une véritable rivière orange et noire, contre seulement quelques points de gris et de blanc. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à l'entrée, Hermione tendit leurs billets à une vieille sorcière qui portait des robes à rayures oranges et blanches.

« Bon match ! » s'exclama t'elle en leur tendant un programme.

Ils trouvèrent facilement leur loge. Harry et Ron étaient déjà là, tout comme les Weasley, et tout le monde avait en main une paire de Multiplettes, et parlait avec agitation.

« Hé, Mione ! » l'appela Ron, en agitant frénétiquement les bras, pour le cas où elle aurait eu du mal à repérer la petite loge située en hauteur.

Molly et Arthur étaient assis sur une rangée, Fred, George, Bill et Charlie étaient derrière, et Harry et Ron sur une troisième rangée. Il restait encore deux rangs libres derrière eux. Hermione serra Harry et Ron dans ses bras, avant de s'asseoir à côté de Harry.

« Comment ça va, Harry ? » demanda t'elle en s'asseyant.

Il haussa les épaules, avant de répondre, « Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, disons. »

« Pas d'autres confrontations avec Malefoy, j'espère. »

« Non, grâce à Merlin, » répondit-il avec un sourire. « Et toi ? Comment est-ce que tu tiens le coup ? »

« Oh, je survivrai. L'année scolaire passe bien plus vite quand on n'est plus élève. »

« Hé, Mione, » intervint Ron en se penchant devant Harry. « Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé des sept Nimbus 3000 que les Canons ont reçu la semaine dernière ? Un '_don anonyme_'. »

« Non, il ne m'en a rien dit ! » s'exclama t'elle, clairement surprise, et levant un sourcil interrogateur en direction de Harry.

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais donné des Nimbus 3000 à cette parodie d'équipe professionnelle, alors que je n'en ai pas moi-même ? »

« Mais bien sûr, Harry, » convint Ron, d'une voix pleine de scepticisme. Hermione rit.

Elle parcourut le programme, souriant à la photo d'équipe de Ginny, dans laquelle elle souriait timidement avant de se sauver hors du cadre de la photo.

Soudain, une voix d'homme résonna dans le stade à moitié vide, « Bon après-midi ! Et bienvenue au match d'aujourd'hui entre les Faucons de Falmouth et les Canons de Chudley ! Veuillez accueillir les Faucons de Falmouth ! » Sept silhouettes en robes blanches et grises décollèrent du terrain de Quidditch, dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements, et la voix de l'annonceur gagna encore en enthousiasme quand il poursuivit, « Et maintenant… Applaudissements pour… les Canons de Chudley ! »

Quand les Canons prirent les airs dans un tourbillon de orange et de noir, tout le monde dans la loge se leva d'un bond en poussant des acclamations, sauf Severus, qui battit des mains à quelques reprises, et fit l'effort de paraître s'ennuyer à mort. Des feux d'artifice orange et noir explosèrent au dessus du stade, et les étincelles se rapprochèrent comme des groupes de lucioles pour commencer à former des mots.

_GINNY WEASLEY PRESIDENTE !_

Harry et Ron étaient pliés en deux de rire, tandis que Fred et George se rengorgeaient fièrement, jusqu'à ce que Molly se retourne brusquement.

« George ! Fred ! Vous allez avoir des ennuis quand on sera à la maison ! »

« Elle dit toujours ça, » chuchota Ron à Harry et Hermione, quand Molly se retourna vers son mari qui riait lui aussi du coup d'éclat des jumeaux. « Mais ils ne vivent même plus là-bas ! »

Le commentateur reprit la parole, d'un ton amusé. « Apparemment, Ginny Weasley est venue avec son équipe publicitaire aujourd'hui ! »

Les équipes se rassemblèrent près du sol, tournant autour de l'arbitre. Celui-ci adressa quelques mots aux joueurs, avant de libérer les quatre balles. Les Canons prirent rapidement possession du Souaffle, et commencèrent à remonter le terrain en direction du but de Falmouth.

« Williams a le Souaffle, il le passe à sa nouvelle équipière, Ginny Weasley – Wow ! Attention, Weasley ! Ces Faucons sont des durs ! »

Ron se leva d'un bond pour injurier le Batteur des Faucons, qui avait envoyé un Cognard droit vers la tête de Ginny – elle l'avait esquivé de justesse, mais elle avait lâché le Souaffle qu'un Poursuiveur des Faucons avait récupéré.

« Ronald Weasley, je n'aime pas ce genre de langage ! » hurla Molly, deux rangées plus bas. Harry et Hermione ricanèrent en voyant Ron se rasseoir, rouge comme une tomate.

Les Faucons marquèrent dans la foulée, avant d'intercepter une passe de Williams à Phelps, l'autre Poursuiveur des Canons. Ils marquèrent de nouveau, il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour arriver à 0-20.

« Ça va être un massacre, » gémit Ron.

« Apparemment, » expliqua Harry à Hermione, « quand ils ont joué contre les Faucons l'an dernier, ils ont perdu 310-50. »

« Ouille ! »

« Et revoilà les Canons, Williams a le Souaffle, » cria le commentateur. « Il fait une passe à Phelps, qui renvoie à Williams, et Williams fait une très mauvaise passe à Weasley, qui parvient à se rétablir. »

Hermione regarda attentivement Ginny plonger pour se glisser derrière les Poursuiveurs de l'équipe des Faucons, la regarda fouetter les airs sur son balai, le Souaffle rouge toujours serré contre elle, alors qu'elle esquivait un Cognard.

« Harry ! T'as vu ça ? Elle t'a piqué une de tes manœuvres ! »

« Ouais, je suis impressionné qu'elle ait réussi à copier celle-là ! »

« Weasley fait une passe à Phelps, qui lance le Souaffle et marque ! 10 à 20 pour les Faucons ! Et le gardien des Faucons qui a manqué son arrêt, c'est Lana Allen ! »

Le jeu se poursuivit, et un quart d'heure plus tard, les Faucons avaient inscrit trois autres buts, sans réaction de l'équipe adverse. On en était à 10-50.

« Le Vif d'Or ! » s'exclama Harry. « Il flotte au dessus des buts des Faucons ! »

Hermione et Ron suivirent la direction qu'il indiquait du doigt et pointèrent leurs Multiplettes pour voir l'étincelle dorée. Apparemment, l'Attrapeuse des Canons, Connolly, l'avait vu également, car elle se penchait sur son Nimbus 3000 flambant neuf. Alors qu'elle se précipitait vers les buts de l'équipe adverse, les Faucons marquèrent de nouveau.

Connolly zigzagua dans le camp des Faucons, suivant le Vif d'Or, et Hermione garda ses Multiplettes fixés sur l'Attrapeuse. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne virent le Batteur des Faucons avant qu'il ne se glisse devant elle et ne donne un bon coup de batte au Vif d'Or.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » chouina Ron, alors que l'arbitre sifflait la faute et arrêtait le jeu.

« On dirait que les Faucons ont gagné une pénalité pour ce dégagement illégale du Vif d'Or par le Batteur Kelly. Williams va tirer le penalty. »

Williams prit le Souaffle des mains de l'arbitre, et commença à voler de droite à gauche devant les buts des Faucons, avant de foncer comme une flèche dans la direction opposée, et d'envoyer le Souaffle vers le but de gauche. La gardienne plongea, ne tenant plus son balai qu'entre ses genoux. Le Souaffle lui caressa le bout des doigts, ripa sur l'intérieur du but, et entra finalement.

« Pénalité transformée ! Williams a marqué le penalty, le score est maintenant de 20 à 50 ! »

Le Souaffle revint dans le jeu, et le Poursuiveur des Faucons fit une longue passe basse à un autre Poursuiveur, mais Ginny surgit de près du sol, intercepta la passe, et renvoya immédiatement le Souaffle à Phelps qui l'attrapa d'une seule main et tira, prenant la Gardienne par surprise.

« Un autre but de Phelps, sur une passe de Weasley ! 30-50 ! »

Les Poursuiveurs des Canons repassèrent en défense alors que les Faucons avançaient vers eux.

« Regardez ! » cria Ron en tendant la main vers l'Attrapeur des Faucons qui avait plongé en piqué vers la pelouse, suivi de près par l'Attrapeuse des Canons.

Le Vif d'Or dansait, au ras du sol, et les deux Attrapeurs se relevèrent prématurément pour éviter la collision, et il leur échappa à tous les deux, serpentant joyeusement à une dizaine de centimètres à peine du sol.

Soudain, Harry se leva, ainsi que tous les Weasley, pour se mettre à crier.

« Vas-y, Ginny ! »

Hermione quitta des yeux les Attrapeurs à la poursuite du Vif d'Or et vit Ginny qui filait vers les buts, le Souaffle serré contre elle comme une pierre précieuse. Il n'y avait plus que la gardienne entre elle et les buts ; quand un Cognard fonça vers elle, et elle se laissa rouler autour de son balai pour l'éviter, sans même ralentir.

« Merde ! Où est-ce qu'elle a appris ça ? » s'exclama Harry. « Ce n'est pas moi qui le lui ai appris ! »

« Non, c'est moi, » répliqua Charlie, se retournant pour sourire à Harry.

« Bien joué ! »

Ginny avança vers le but de gauche, et la Gardienne la suivit. Ginny tira vigoureusement sur son balai, plongeant à droite, pour couper vers le but de droite, se penchant sur son Nimbus comme si ça devait lui permettre de gagner encore un peu plus de vitesse. La Gardienne avait mis du temps pour se retourner, mais elle fonçait maintenant vers Ginny, qui tenait le Souaffle du bout des doigts, le relâchait… Il passait à travers le but quand le sifflet de l'arbitre retentit.

« Et Weasley marque un but ! Attendez, non, l'arbitre fait signe qu'il n'est pas valable parce que… Parce que les Faucons ont attrapé le Vif d'Or ! La partie est terminée, les Faucons gagnent 30 à 200 ! »

La loge ne fut plus que bruit et protestation, tout le monde parlait en même temps.

« Hein ! »

« Mais elle a marqué avant qu'il n'attrape le Vif d'Or ! »

« Il est complètement aveugle cet arbitre ! »

« Je ne peux pas y croire ! »

Hermione pointa ses Multiplettes sur le terrain, où Ginny et Williams, le capitaine, criaient sur l'arbitre. L'homme aux cheveux sombres se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de leur tourner le dos et de s'éloigner. Ginny commençait à le suivre quand Williams lui attrapa le bras, la retenant pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Ginny fit la grimace, mais hocha la tête et suivit le reste de l'équipe qui avait commencé à quitter le terrain, suivie par Williams.

Molly se leva et affirma, « Au moins, elle a bien joué. »

« Et même mieux que ça, » renchérit Minerva. « Elle s'est vraiment améliorée depuis Poudlard ! »

« Ginny voudrait que tout le monde vienne dîner au Terrier, » annonça Arthur en se levant à son tour.

« On peut pas, » répondit George. « On a déjà prévenu Ginny. »

« Moi non plus, » dit Charlie. « J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir. »

Molly fusilla du regard ses trois fils. « Vous pourriez soutenir un peu plus votre sœur, tous les trois ! »

« Elle sait que nous l'aimons et que nous sommes fiers d'elle, » intervint Bill. « Elle m'a dit qu'elle était contente que nous soyons tous là pour la voir. »

« J'imagine que toi non plus tu ne restes pas ! » Bill secoua la tête, et adressa un petit sourire à sa mère. Le regard contrarié de Molly s'étendit, englobant maintenant aussi Hermione, Harry et Ron. « Et vous trois ? Est-ce que vous comptez disparaître vous aussi ? »

Hermione secoua la tête, et regarda Harry et Ron qui en faisaient autant.

« Non, maman, on va rester. »

La voix de Molly s'adoucit quand elle se retourna vers Dumbledore. « Nous serions véritablement ravis que vous restiez également tous les trois. »

« Evidemment ! » s'extasia Albus, et McGonagall approuva d'un signe de tête.

Hermione jeta un œil à Severus, se demandant s'il essaierait d'éviter le dîner, mais il se contenter de fixer le terrain de Quidditch silencieux et le stade en train de se vider.

Molly en revint à ses autres fils, fronçant les sourcils. « Vous allez quand même attendre un peu et lui dire qu'elle a bien joué avant de vous volatiliser. »

« Bien sûr que oui, » répondit Bill au nom de tous, avec un regard sévère pour Fred et George, qui haussèrent les épaules tous les deux.

« Très bien. L'équipe fait une réunion après le match, et elle nous retrouvera ensuite près de l'entrée. »

Ils se levèrent tous et descendirent de la loge. La foule s'était presque entièrement dispersée le temps qu'ils arrivent devant le stade. Après un quart d'heure d'attente, quelques membres des Canons sortirent, et enfin, Ginny. Ils l'entourèrent, et elle serra tout le monde dans ses bras – sauf Snape, à qui elle se contenta de sourire en lui adressant un signe de tête. Hermione fut surprise de le voir esquisser un sourire.

Ils parlèrent du match pendant quelques minutes, Charlie et Harry détaillant les différents mouvements qu'elle avait exécutés, quand Fred et George annoncèrent qu'ils devaient partir. Ginny les embrassa de nouveau, ainsi que Bill et Charlie, qui s'en allaient également. Fred salua tout le monde, George fit une courbette, et ils disparurent.

_Pop. Pop._

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, pensant que Bill et Charlie avaient Transplané sans dire au revoir, mais ils étaient toujours là, à côté de Ginny.

_Pop. Pop. Pop_.

Ensuite, ce fut l'enfer.

* * *

_La citation d'Albus '__il vaut mieux avoir aimé quelqu'un et l'avoir perdu, que de ne jamais avoir aimé du tout' vient de Tennyson, dans In Memoriam._

_Maria, tu as vu, encore du Dumbledore tout Dumbledoresque. Que feraient nos tourtereaux sans lui ? Merci pour ta review, benebu. _


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de enlightenedkitty. Moi, je traduis…_

**Chapitre vingt-trois**

En moins d'une seconde, Hermione avait sorti sa baguette et pivoté sur elle-même. Elle compta au moins vingt Mangemorts qui les encerclaient, baguettes à la main.

« Attention ! » s'écria t'elle, quand le premier sort siffla près de son oreille pour aller toucher Charlie Weasley à l'épaule. Il tituba, fit un pas en arrière, et s'écroula au sol.

D'autres sorts s'abattirent sur le groupe, et quand un Mangemort abaissa sa baguette vers elle, Hermione se jeta au sol, roulant sur elle-même. Le sort toucha le sol, faisant voler des cailloux qui lui griffèrent le visage. Elle se releva d'un bond et visa.

« _Stupefix !_ »

Le sort toucha le Mangemort en pleine poitrine et il s'écroula. Elle se rua vers lui, et, comme un serpent en colère, une corde sortit de sa baguette pour s'enrouler autour des bras et des jambes de son adversaire. Hermione se retourna pour chercher le Mangemort suivant.

Elle en vit un qui allait s'attaquer à Ginny, et Hermione lui lança rapidement un sort offensif, qui le manqua – trop à gauche – mais qui détourna son attention de Ginny vers elle. Ginny en profita pour le frapper d'un _Petrificus Totalis_, et il s'écroula comme une pierre. Hermione leva la tête pour voir un Mangemort envoyer un éclair vert à Albus, et rester bouche bée en le voyant disparaître quand le sort approcha, pour réapparaître soudain exactement à l'endroit où il était, et immobiliser le Mangemort d'un mouvement de baguette.

Un sort lui frôla le front, et Hermione sentit une coupure, puis une brûlure sur sa peau. Faisant vivement demi-tour, elle vit un autre Mangemort qui courait vers elle. Elle lança un _Stupefix_, qu'il évita. Il riposta, et elle plongea au sol.

« _Expelliarmus !_ »

La baguette du sorcier s'éleva haut dans les airs, et d'un mouvement lent, il plongea la main dans sa cape, pour en sortir une fiole qu'il serra contre son torse. Hermione se dit qu'elle ne tenait pas à savoir ce qu'il y avait dans cette fiole. Elle attendit, comme en transe, le laissant approcher. Elle avait sa baguette à la main, prête, mais ce fut avec son talon qu'elle le frappa en pleine poitrine, écrasant la main autant que la fiole. Il vola en arrière, et se mit à hurler. Le verre lui avait coupé la main, et la fiole avait pris feu. Les flammes couraient maintenant sur son bras, menaçant son visage. Hermione lança le sortilège de refroidissement le plus puissant qu'elle connaissait, et les flammes léchant le Mangemort s'éteignirent. Lui-même, gelé, s'écroula au sol. Elle admira son travail avec un sourire mauvais, sachant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas avant que la police du Ministère ne vienne le cueillir.

Elle se souvint alors que sa trahison de Voldemort faisait de Severus une cible tout aussi tentante pour un Mangemort que Harry ou Albus ne l'étaient, et elle essaya de le retrouver dans la confusion, esquivant et retournant les sorts en chemin.

« Mione ! Bouge ! »

Entendant le cri de Harry, son instinct prit le dessus, et elle plongea de côté alors qu'un éclair vert frôlait sa cape. Elle amortit sa chute avec ses bras, et, se relevant et se retournant dans le même mouvement, elle abaissa sa baguette.

« _Avada Kedavra !_ »

Les mots avaient quitté sa bouche avant qu'elle n'ait pu y penser, lui échappant sans qu'elle ne le veuille, et elle regarda le sortilège toucher sa cible. Le Mangemort s'écroula instantanément.

« Ça va ? » demanda Harry, se précipitant vers elle.

« Oui, vu les circonstances, » répondit-elle, secouée. « Il faut que je trouve Snape. »

« Vas-y, alors, » approuva t'il, s'essuyant le front de la main, ce qui laissa une trace noirâtre. « Merde ! On dirait qu'il faut que j'aille sauver les fesses de Ron encore une fois ! »

Harry fonça vers l'entrée du stade. Soudain, six Policiers du Ministère, dans leurs robes bleu foncé, apparurent, aux côtés de deux sorciers en robe ordinaire, qu'Hermione reconnut comme des Aurors. Le mot se répandit parmi les Mangemorts, et beaucoup commencèrent à s'éloigner du combat pour Transplaner, mais plusieurs furent arrêtés par des sorts avant de pouvoir disparaître.

« Où est Severus ? » hurla t'elle, mais personne ne lui répondit, et elle continua à le chercher désespérément du regard.

Elle le vit enfin, à l'autre bout du champ de bataille, à pas loin de cent mètres de tout le monde. Elle vit sa baguette s'envoler de sa main quand un sort le toucha, et elle se mit à courir vers lui, en se demandant comment il avait bien pu s'éloigner autant.

Le temps ralentit, et elle vit la lueur verte sortir de la baguette du Mangemort. Elle vit le sort couvrir la distance qui séparait les deux hommes, et frapper Severus en pleine poitrine. Elle le vit tomber à genoux, avec sur le visage l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« Non ! » hurla t'elle, et le moindre souvenir, la moindre pensée qu'elle avait eue de cet homme, depuis la première fois où elle l'avait vu dans la Grande Salle quand elle avait onze ans, se cristallisèrent en un besoin impérieux de le rejoindre.

Elle donna tout ce qu'elle avait dans cette course, accélérant encore alors que Severus tombait en avant, se retenant sur des bras tremblants.

_Il a dû prendre de la Mortalis avant qu'on ne parte !_

Le Mangemort fit quelques pas vers Severus, sans comprendre ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné dans son sort. Il baissa de nouveau sa baguette vers Severus, qui était en train de se relever, et le frappa de nouveau, cette fois-ci à bout-portant.

« Severus ! »

Elle n'était plus qu'à une trentaine de mètres maintenant, et elle voyait Severus qui essayait de s'asseoir. Une fois de plus, le Mangemort baissa sa baguette. Cette fois, Severus resta étendu.

« _Avada Kedavra !_ »

Un éclair de lumière verte frôla le Mangemort, et elle se retourna pour voir Harry qui courait à toute vitesse, venant de côté, sa baguette à la main. Il cria de nouveau, et cette fois le sort toucha sa cible.

Hermione ne ralentit pas avant de pouvoir s'agenouiller auprès de Severus, inspirant à grandes goulées, les poumons brûlants comme un soufflet de forge. Doucement, elle le fit rouler sur le dos, et chercha son pouls. Ne trouvant rien, elle baissa la joue près de sa bouche, et sentit un faible souffle.

« _Mobilicorpus_, » murmura t'elle. Le corps de Severus s'éleva à quelques dizaines de centimètres du sol.

Elle fit ensuite apparaître une civière, qu'elle glissa sous lui, avant de le laisser redescendre dessus. Les mains tremblantes, elle essaya de mesurer ses constantes vitales.

« Comment va t'il ? » demanda Harry, arrivant près d'elle assez essoufflé.

«Je ne sais pas. Il ne devrait probablement même plus être en vie. Merde ! » s'exclama t'elle. « Je n'arrive pas à avoir des chiffres clairs. Il faut qu'on le sorte d'ici, vite. »

Harry hocha la tête. « D'accord. Je vais aller voir comment vont les autres. »

Ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée du stade, la civière de Severus flottant derrière eux, quand un Auror les intercepta. Il était plus âgé, ses cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches grises. Il avait un regard bleu perçant, et ses lèvres habituellement pleines étaient pour le moment pincées.

« Potter, Granger, » les salua t'il, avec un bref signe de tête.

« Jones, content de te voir, » répondit Harry.

« Le Ministre veut te voir, immédiatement. »

« Dès que tout sera en ordre ici, je… »

« Non, j'ai peur qu'il ait insisté pour que tu y ailles sur le champ. Nous saurons nous débrouiller ici. Sainte-Mangouste envoie du monde. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, à tel point qu'ils se touchèrent par dessus les lunettes brisées qui pendaient sur son nez. Il regarda Hermione. « Je viendrai à Poudlard dès que j'en aurai fini là-bas. »

« D'accord. »

Harry Transplana, et elle suivit Jones vers l'endroit où elle avait fait la queue pour entrer tout à l'heure, devant le stade.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Au moment où nous sommes sortis du stade, nous nous sommes retrouvés encerclés par une vingtaine de Mangemorts. Tout s'est passé très vite, et je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé d'autre. J'en ai tué un, et immobilisé deux autres, et ils ont tous essayé de s'enfuir quand vous êtes arrivés. »

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils se soient montrés arrogants au point d'attaquer trois Aurors, l'adjoint du Ministre, et le Directeur de Poudlard en plein jour, » affirma Jones, secouant la tête.

« Combien en avez-vous capturés ? »

« Neuf. On les transfère au Ministère pour les interroger. »

Avec un rictus moqueur, elle demanda, « Pourquoi ? Ils ne sauront rien, évidemment. Même si vous utilisez du Véritasérum. Tu sais bien comment travaille Voldemort. » Il sursauta en l'entendant mentionner le nom, mais elle l'ignora. « Seuls quelques privilégiés savent ce qui se passe réellement, et tous les autres ignorent tout. Vous auriez aussi vite fait de les envoyer directement à Azkaban. »

« Je sais, mais après tout, il y a toujours une chance que l'un de ces merdeux sache quelque chose. » Il sourit, avant d'ajouter, « Et puis, les interrogatoires peuvent avoir un effet thérapeutique, parfois. »

Hermione se renfrogna. Mangemort ou pas, elle désapprouvait l'utilisation de violence gratuite envers les prisonniers, et le fait que le Ministère ferme les yeux à ce sujet.

« Il faut que je parle à Evans, » s'excusa Jones. Hermione vit des sorcières et des sorciers en robes vertes s'activer sur la pelouse, mais elle fut incapable de déterminer qui avait été blessé. Albus Dumbledore s'éloigna du Guérisseur avec qui il était en train de discuter, et vint rapidement à sa rencontre.

« Où est Harry ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Oui, Fudge voulait le voir, et il y est allé, mais il m'a dit qu'il viendrait à Poudlard ensuite. »

« Le Ministre choisit toujours les plus mauvais moments. » Il vit la civière qui flottait derrière elle, et ce fut d'une voix inquiète qu'il demanda, « Et Severus ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais c'est mauvais. Il a reçu trois _Avadas_. Il faut que je l'emmène à Sainte-Mangouste. »

Dumbledore secoua la tête, avec un regard sérieux. « Non, il faut l'emmener voir Poppy. Il ne voudrait pas qu'il en soit autrement. »

« Mais Sainte-Mangouste est plus… »

« Personne n'est plus qualifié que Poppy Pomfresh. »

« Ils ont plus de… »

« Plus de moyens ? Je ne pense pas. Pomfresh, McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave, moi. Et vous, également, Professeur Granger. Est-ce que nous ne sommes pas tout aussi qualifiés, tout aussi pleins de ressources ? » Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione, et elle ne sut que répondre. « Je vous fais confiance pour le ramener à Poudlard. »

« Bien sûr. Comment s'en sont sortis les autres ? »

Albus soupira, passant une main sur son front fatigué.« Charlie Weasley est mort. »

« Merde. »

« Ginny et Arthur ont tous les deux été transportés à Sainte-Mangouste. Ils sont sérieusement blessés, mais ils pourront être soignés. Les autres n'ont que des blessures légères, ils seront traités sur place. Maintenant, il faut vraiment que vous emmeniez Severus voir Poppy. »

« Oui. Je reviens tout de suite après, » répondit Hermione, mais dès qu'elle eut prononcé ces mots, elle sut qu'elle préférerait rester avec Severus, et apparemment Dumbledore eut la même impression.

« Non, mon enfant, vous allez rester aider Poppy, » dit-il, ses yeux bleus plus sérieux qu'elle ne les avait jamais vus. « Vous en savez plus que quiconque sur son état, et je sais que Severus lui aussi voudrait que vous soyez avec lui. » Hermione ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais Dumbledore lui mit dans les mains une vieille canette de soda, en expliquant, « Ce devait être notre moyen de rentrer à Poudlard, mais vous devez vous en servir immédiatement. »

Elle serra la canette dans sa main gauche, et tendit la droite vers la civière. Elle sentit cette espèce de crochet qui l'attrapait derrière l'estomac avant que le Portoloin ne la propulse vers le château. Dumbledore lui fit un petit signe de la main, avant de retourner s'occuper des autres. En un instant, elle tomba sur le sol froid de l'entrée, se cognant les genoux sur le sol de marbre. Elle se releva.

Elle pointa sa baguette vers la civière, et celle-ci s'éleva du sol, à sa suite, alors qu'elle montait en courant les escaliers menant au troisième étage. Hermione se précipita dans l'infirmerie, faisant claquer violemment la porte contre le mur, et Poppy sortit de son bureau, l'air mécontent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie la civière et se précipite vers eux.

« Severus ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Nous avons été attaqués. Il a reçu trois _Avadas_, sa vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil. »

« Mais comment est-ce qu'il… »

« La potion, » l'interrompit-elle. « Il nous faut une potion fortifiante, et de l'eau. »

« Bien sûr ! »

Poppy se précipita vers ses étagères, et Hermione dirigea la civière vers un lit inoccupé, avant de la faire disparaître, afin que Severus se retrouve étendu sur le lit. Elle lui retirait sa cape quand Poppy revint.

« J'ai peur que tu n'aies besoin de faire un brin de toilette avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Hermione, » dit-elle, avec une fermeté surprenante dans la voix. Hermione n'eut pas d'autre solution que d'obéir. « Il y a des robes propres dans l'armoire, au dessus des toilettes. »

Hermione passa dans la salle de bains et tressaillit en voyant son reflet dans le miroir. Une longue trace de sang séché partait de sa blessure au front, pour couler le long de sa joue droite, jusqu'à la mâchoire. Elle avait aussi un méchant bleu sur la joue droite, et des écorchures lui barraient la joue gauche. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa en premier lieu vers son entaille au front, dont il ne resta qu'une petite cicatrice une fois qu'elle en eut fini. Elle s'occupa ensuite du bleu, qui disparut. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur les écorchures, un sort ne servirait à rien. Elle demanderait une potion à Poppy pour les traiter.

Elle retira ses robes tachées, rassembla ses cheveux en chignon, et se dirigea vers le lavabo, faisant couler l'eau chaude. Elle se frotta le visage, doucement autour de ses blessures, parce qu'elles restaient quand même sensibles, avant de s'essuyer et d'enfiler des robes de l'école propres. Elle se sentait mieux, en effet.

Elle retourna dans l'infirmerie, où Poppy avait changé Severus pour lui mettre une chemise de nuit de coton, et l'avait enseveli sous une pile de couvertures. Elle se retourna quand Hermione approcha pour la rejoindre au pied du lit.

« Je lui ai fait prendre la potion fortifiante, et j'ai fait sa toilette, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre pour lui. »

« J'ai vu les rats récupérer, pendant nos propres tests, et il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que de le laisser se reposer. »

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, » commença Poppy, en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione. « Il a l'air très mal en point. Il ne survivra peut-être pas. »

Hermione hocha doucement la tête, et sa voix craqua quand elle répondit, « Je sais. »

« L'une d'entre nous devrait rester à ses côtés en permanence, j'imagine. » Poppy marqua une pause, ses yeux sages observant Hermione qui se glissait près du lit et posait le dos de sa main sur la joue de Severus. « Tu veux prendre le premier tour ? Ou est-ce que tu veux prendre un peu de repos ? Tu dois être épuisée. »

Le dos tourné à Poppy, elle répondit, « Non, je reste avec lui. »

« Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Pour cette cicatrice au front ? »

Hermione se retourna vers la sorcière et secoua la tête. « Non, ça ira. Mais vous avez peut-être quelque chose pour ça ? » demanda t'elle, désignant les écorchures sur sa joue.

« Bien sûr, ne bouge pas. »

Poppy farfouilla dans les placards de son bureau, et Hermione se tourna de nouveau vers le lit, et vers la silhouette livide. Elle attira une chaise d'un 'Accio', et la Métamorphosa en un petit fauteuil, un peu plus confortable, mais suffisamment dur pour qu'elle ne s'assoupisse pas. Elle savait que Poppy avait eu raison de lui suggérer de se reposer, elle en avait désespérément besoin. Elle avait oublié combien d'efforts et d'énergie il fallait pour lancer un _Avada Kedavra_ sur une autre personne, et pas seulement sur un rat.

Mais elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de dormir, pas en sachant Severus étendu à l'infirmerie, sa vie ne tenant qu'à un fil. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul tant que son destin était aussi incertain.

&&&&&&&

Finalement, Harry échappa à Cornelius Fudge, et retrouva Alex Jones, qui était revenu du stade de Quidditch. Jones l'informa du transfert de Ginny et Arthur à Sainte-Mangouste, et du fait que le reste de la famille les y avait accompagnés. Harry se rendit immédiatement à l'hôpital magique.

La sorcière de l'accueil lui fit signe de poursuivre son chemin, lui indiquant qu'il devait se rendre au quatrième étage, les séjours de courte durée. Il s'engouffra dans les escaliers branlants, avalant les marches deux par deux. Il était à bout de souffle quand il arriva à l'étage des blessures causées par des sorts, se souvenant vaguement avoir vu Lockhart lors d'une précédente visite dans le même service.

Il passa devant l'aile des résidents de longue durée, se demanda si Franck et Alice Londubat y étaient toujours, et ce que devenait Neville. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Ginny, si elle était éveillée, puisque elle et Neville étaient restés amis. Une vague de tristesse le traversa soudain quand il réalisa qu'il avait perdu de vue la plupart des amis qu'il s'était faits à Poudlard.

Il trouva l'aile réservée aux séjours de courte durée, et interrogea le Guérisseur de garde, une sorcière prénommée Evelyn. Malgré sa petite taille (il ne pensait pas qu'elle fasse plus d'un mètre cinquante, cinquante-deux à la rigueur), elle était intimidante, avec tous ces cheveux gris volant dans toutes les directions, des yeux verts perçants qui louchaient, et une voix qui ressemblait à du papier de verre crissant contre de la pierre.

« Et vous êtes ? »

« Harry Potter, madame. Je suis ici pour rendre visite à Arthur et Ginny Weasley. »

« Mmm. Oui. Ils sont ensemble, tout au bout, à gauche, » croassa la vieille femme, en tendant la main vers une rangée de lits séparés par des rideaux tirés.

Il la remercia et remonta l'allée, sans regarder à droite ni à gauche. Il ressassait toujours les détails de ce qui s'était déroulé dans l'après-midi. Pettigrow avait dit qu'il n'y aurait pas plus de quinze Mangemorts, mais Harry avait bien vu qu'ils étaient au moins vingt, et ils s'étaient battus avec plus de hargne qu'il ne s'y était attendu.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Ron, et Harry chassa ces idées de son esprit.

Il étreignit brièvement Ron, fit un signe de tête à Bill qui se tenait près du mur, avant de se retourner vers Molly, dont le visage était baigné de larmes. Elle se leva de la chaise de bois placée entre les lits d'Arthur et de Ginny, pour venir se blottir entre les bras ouverts qu'il lui tendait. Il la serra contre lui, aussi délicatement qu'un jeune père tiendrait son nouveau-né. Elle renifla à quelques reprises contre son torse, et il lui tapota gentiment le dos, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écarte, et parvienne à lui adresser un petit sourire, avant de retourner s'asseoir.

« Harry, mon chéri. »

« Madame Weasley, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit… » Il laissa la fin de la phrase en suspens, et elle hocha la tête, tendant le bras pour presser la main de Harry dans la sienne. « Comment vont-ils ? »

« Arthur sortira dans quelques jours, ils veulent le garder en observation. Ginny devrait pouvoir sortir demain matin, mais les Guérisseurs ont dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas jouer au Quidditch pendant au moins un mois, à cause de ce sort qui l'a touchée à l'épaule gauche. »

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! » s'exclama Ron, depuis sa chaise, de l'autre côté du lit de Ginny. « Je ne comprends pas qu'ils nous aient fait un plan aussi merdique ! »

« Ron, » commença Molly, mais sa voix manquait de sa conviction habituelle, et les joues de Ron ne s'empourprèrent pas.

« Madame Weasley, il faut que j'aille à Poudlard, parler à Dumbledore, mais je reviendrai ensuite. »

« Non, non, ça va aller, rentre te reposer, » intervint Ron. « Fred et George viendront tout à l'heure, pour que Bill et moi puissions rentrer à la maison un moment. »

« D'accord. »

Ron se tourna vers Bill. « Je vais raccompagner Harry à la sortie, et peut-être m'arrêter à la cafétéria après. Tu voudras quelque chose ? »

« Oui, ramène-moi un café noir. »

« Maman ? »

Molly hocha doucement la tête, sans quitter son mari des yeux. Harry et Ron tournèrent les talons et sortirent de la salle. Ron demeura silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les escaliers.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, Fudge ? »

« Bof, les mêmes conneries que d'habitude. Il m'a demandé pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant de l'attaque, comme si j'avais une sorte de sixième sens qui me permettait de deviner quand j'allais me faire attaquer par des Mangemorts. »

Ron fit une grimace. « Putain d'imbécile. »

« Et oui, c'est notre patron. Maintenant, il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore pour avoir à peu près la même conversation avec lui. »

« Ça ne peut pas être si pénible que ça, si ? Il m'a toujours semblé plutôt inoffensif, à moi. »

« C'est bien là le secret, Ron, » dit Harry, en lui lançant un regard de reproche par dessus son épaule. « C'est pour ça qu'il est si fort : tout le monde le sous-estime. »

« Oh. »

« Et il faut que j'aille voir Hermione et Snape. »

« Est-ce que Snape est vraiment aussi mal en point que ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Hermione ne pouvait pas se prononcer tout à l'heure. Mais je l'ai vu recevoir trois _Avada Kedavra_, et y survivre, même si ce n'est que de justesse. »

« Merlin tout puissant ! Trois ? » s'exclama Ron, impressionné. « Comment est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Comment ? Hermione ne t'a pas parlé de la potion miracle sur laquelle elle travaille ? »

« Si, un peu, mais tu sais bien que c'est dur de continuer à faire attention à ce que dit Hermione quand elle s'emballe sur son sujet. »

Harry rit. « Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais c'était tellement incroyable, à chaque fois, il recevait un sort, et je le voyais mort. Mais je pense vraiment qu'il n'aurait pas survécu à un quatrième. »

« Est-ce que ça aurait été si terrible que ça, à ton avis ? Un monde sans Snape ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée, et s'étreignirent une fois de plus avant que Ron ne remonte vers la cafétéria, et que Harry ne sorte dans la rue quasiment déserte. Il plongea dans une ruelle vide, et Transplana à la limite du parc de Poudlard. Il arriva rapidement aux portes principales, et se rendit immédiatement à l'infirmerie.

Quand il entra, Poppy l'interpella immédiatement depuis son bureau, et se précipita vers lui.

« Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien mon grand ? Est-ce que quelqu'un à Sainte-Mangouste s'est occupé de toi ? »

« Je vais bien, madame Pomfresh, » la rassura t'il avec un sourire charmeur. « Je suis simplement venu voir Hermione, c'est tout. »

« Elle est restée au chevet de Severus depuis qu'ils sont revenus, » lui confia Poppy, avant d'ajouter en faisant grise mine, « comme si elle avait peur de le laisser seul. »

« Mmm. Eh bien, je vais essayer de l'emmener faire quelques pas. »

Il avança jusqu'au fond de l'infirmerie, et se glissa derrière le rideau tiré. Hermione sursauta en le voyant.

« Harry, » marmonna t'elle, d'une voix ensommeillée. « Merde, j'ai dû m'assoupir. »

Elle se redressa rapidement, puis alla jusqu'au lit, et pour la première fois Harry regarda la silhouette étendue de Severus Snape. Il était complètement enseveli sous les couvertures, exception faite de sa tête. Il avait le teint pâle, maladif, et ses cheveux collaient à l'oreiller, plus gras qu'à l'habitude. Il avait vraiment l'air faible, comme s'il risquait de mourir d'un instant à l'autre. Harry regarda avec curiosité Hermione s'activer autour de lui, vérifiant ses constantes vitales et lui administrant une potion.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Une potion fortifiante. C'est la seule chose qui puisse l'aider à récupérer. »

Elle se redressa et reposa la fiole sur la table de chevet, avant de poser une main sur le front de Severus. Mécontente de ce qu'elle sentit, elle écarta les couvertures, révélant son torse qui se soulevait à peine à chacune des inspirations que ses poumons luttaient pour prendre. Hermione posa les mains à plat sur la poitrine du sorcier, au dessus de son cœur, et murmura une incantation que Harry reconnut comme un sortilège de réchauffage. Ses mains émirent une sorte de lumière rouge, qui se répandit sur la peau blanche de Severus, et glissa le long de son corps. Elle le couvrit à nouveau.

« Allons faire un tour, » proposa Harry, levant une main pour arrêter toute protestation. « Il ne mourra pas pendant que tu es partie. Je pense que Madame Pomfresh saura comment prendre soin de lui en attendant. »

Elle eut un rire forcé. « Tu es la deuxième personne à me dire ça aujourd'hui. »

« Laisse-moi deviner, Dumbledore est l'autre personne ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Il faut que j'aille le voir, mais je voulais te parler d'abord. »

Elle céda finalement, et sortit de l'infirmerie alors que Madame Pomfresh s'installait dans le fauteuil qu'elle venait de quitter. Hermione suivit Harry qui remontait rapidement le couloir du troisième étage.

« C'était malin de l'amener ici plutôt qu'à Sainte-Mangouste. »

« C'était l'idée d'Albus, heureusement qu'il était plus calme que moi. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi c'était mieux, nous n'aurions pas voulu avoir à expliquer à tout le monde comment Severus a réussi à survivre à trois _Avadas_. »

« Et en parlant de ça, comment a t'il fait ? » demanda Harry, ralentissant pour marcher à son rythme. « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si avancés dans la potion. »

« Moi non plus. Nous n'avions pas fait de tests sur les humains avant, seulement sur des rats. J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'elle serait moins efficace sur nous, mais les résultats semblent globalement équivalents. Seulement, les effets secondaires sont plus graves. »

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Harry pose finalement la question qu'Hermione avait évité jusqu'à maintenant, « Est-ce qu'il survivra ? »

« Je… je n'en sais rien. D'habitude, les rats retrouvent leurs forces après deux ou trois heures, mais là, ça fait cinq heures, et il est à peine mieux que quand nous sommes arrivés ici. »

« Et tu es resté avec lui pendant tout ce temps ? » Hermione acquiesça sans lever les yeux vers lui. « 'Mione, il faut que tu te reposes. Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à lui, mais tu ne dois pas oublier de prendre soin de toi. »

Elle s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, et Harry se retourna pour la regarder.

« Quoi… ? Qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est arrivé, et si tu ne m'en as pas parlé, ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas. Mais tu tiens à lui, c'est évident, je l'ai vu cet après-midi, je viens de le voir encore, et Madame Pomfresh l'a vu elle aussi. Et même maintenant, alors que tu me fusilles du regard, je peux voir qu'au fond tu es vraiment inquiète pour lui. Et c'est ok, ça ne me pose pas de problème. »

« Eh bien, tant mieux, parce que je n'ai pas besoin que tu approuves ce que je peux ressentir ! » lâcha Hermione avec colère, croisant les bras.

« Ecoute, tout ce que je te dis, c'est que tu dois aussi prendre soin de toi. Fais une sieste, dans l'infirmerie si tu insistes, mais dors un peu, et laisse Madame Pomfresh faire son travail. »

Harry l'implora du regard, ses yeux verts plongés dans ceux d'Hermione, et elle céda finalement. « Très bien, je m'allongerai sur le lit qui est dans le bureau de Madame Pomfresh. »

« Merci. Allez, viens, je te raccompagne avant d'aller voir Albus, » dit-il, en souriant et en lui passant un bras autour des épaules, l'attirant contre lui. Elle fut contente de ce contact humain, et se serra contre lui également, passant un bras autour de sa taille.

« Je n'arrête pas d'avoir ce rêve très étrange sur toi, ces derniers temps, » annonça Hermione. Harry la regarda, sourcils froncés. « C'est à chaque fois la même chose. Toi et Drago vivez ensemble, et il est vraiment très malade, mais tu prends soin de lui. »

« C'est bizarre. Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose dans ton rêve ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, pas que je me souvienne. »

« Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de prendre une potion Nuit Sans Rêves, » suggéra t'il.

« Ça ne me dérange pas, je ne me réveille pas en sursaut ou quoi que ce soit. C'est juste que c'est bizarre que je n'arrête pas de faire ce rêve. »

« Tu devrais peut-être essayer d'en parler à Trelawney. Elle pourra certainement te dire si ça veut dire quelque chose. »

« Oui, c'est ça, » répondit Hermione en riant, donnant un petit coup de coude à Harry.

Il la laissa aux bons soins de Madame Pomfresh, qui fut ravie d'apprendre que Harry l'avait convaincue de prendre un peu de repos, chose qu'elle avait été incapable de faire quelques heures plus tôt. Harry se rendit ensuite au bureau du Directeur, pour l'habituel compte-rendu des événements, même s'il n'avait pas d'informations particulières à offrir sur ce qui s'était passé dans l'après-midi. Finalement, Albus le remercia, et ce fut quasiment en bondissant que Harry sortit du château et du domaine, tant il était impatient d'enfin rentrer chez lui. Il arriva à la limite des terres de l'école, et Transplana dans la ruelle qui lui était familière, monta les escaliers en courant, et soupira en voyant que les sortilèges qu'il avait placés sur la porte il y avait si longtemps, cet après-midi, étaient toujours intacts.

« Merlin ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! » s'exclama Drago quand Harry passa la porte.

« Tu n'étais pas le seul, » marmonna Harry en se laissant tomber dans l'un des fauteuils défoncés, et se frotta distraitement la joue d'une main.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda Drago en se penchant vers lui.

« C'était le bordel. Il y avait au moins une vingtaine Mangemorts… »

« Vingt ! Pettigrow n'avait parlé que de quinze ! »

« Oui, d'ailleurs je me pose pas mal de questions à ce sujet. » Il se tut, fermant les yeux derrière ses lunettes. Après un moment, il les rouvrit et reprit son récit. « Ils ont attaqué après la fin du match, il y en avait partout.

Snape est méchamment blessé, je ne sais pas avec quelle gravité, mais Hermione craint qu'il n'y survive pas. Elle s'en est sortie sans problèmes, des bleus et des griffes, même chose pour Dumbledore. Ron s'est fait mettre KO, mais il va bien maintenant, McGonagall aussi. Arthur et Ginny Weasley sont à l'hôpital, et Charlie Weasley est mort. »

« Et du côté des Mangemorts ? »

« La plupart d'entre eux ont Transplané quand la Police Ministérielle s'est pointée avec deux Aurors. Quelques uns se sont fait arrêter, et j'en ai tué une paire, alors je m'attends à recevoir une réprimande officielle. » Il alla à la cuisine, se prendre une bière dans le frigo, avant de venir se rasseoir. « Je ne sais pas comment je suis sensé faire pour combattre autant de Mangemorts tout en essayant de garder Snape et tous les autres en vie. »

« _Il_ sera vert en apprenant que Snape est toujours en vie, » dit Drago. « Après tout, c'était lui la cible principale de l'attaque. »

« Oui, je ne doute pas que la prochaine réunion soit très drôle. » Harry but une longue gorgée de bière, et demeura silencieux un moment. « J'ai obtenu d'autres informations sur la potion miracle. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Drago, ses sourcils blonds se soulevant jusqu'à toucher la racine des cheveux qui cascadaient sur ses épaules. « Je n'ai pas fait beaucoup de progrès avec cet échantillon. »

« Je mettrai tout ça dans ma Pensine tout à l'heure, pour que tu puisses voir toute la scène. C'était carrément incroyable, Drago, je l'ai vu recevoir le sort trois fois et y survivre. »

« Voldemort tuera pour avoir cette potion. »

« Je sais, » répondit Harry, buvant une autre gorgée. « C'est pour cette raison qu'il faut que nous nous assurions que Snape reste en vie pour pouvoir la finir. Je ne pense pas qu'Hermione soit capable de le faire, sans lui. »

« Bien sûr que non, » répondit Drago, méprisant.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Elle en serait _capable_, mais… » Il s'interrompit, réalisant que Drago ne comprendrait pas ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. « Elle a parlé de toi, elle a dit qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de faire un rêve étrange dans lequel tu étais malade, et je prenais soin de toi. »

« Et c'est tout ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Elle a dit qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien d'autre. »

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle s'est souvenue de sa visite ici ? »

« Non, elle aurait formulé sa remarque autrement. »

« J'espère. Si elle commence à avoir des soupçons sur toi, ça va encore nous causer des ennuis. »

Harry sourit. Ôtant ses lunettes, il attrapa sa baguette. Un éclair de magie les répara instantanément, et il les remit sur son nez.

« Tu ne sais pas que 'ennuis', c'est mon deuxième prénom ? » Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Harry posa sa bière, et se glissa sur le canapé, passant un bras autour des épaules de Drago, et déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres offertes. « Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? »

« Fatigué. Les effets de la potion touchent à leur fin. »

« Déjà ? » demanda Harry, incrédule. « Mais tu devrais encore en avoir pour trois heures, normalement ! »

« Et tu penses que je ne suis pas déjà au courant ? » rétorqua Drago, cinglant. Il regretta aussitôt cet éclat, voyant la tristesse que montrait le visage de Harry. « Je crois que mon corps commence à développer une tolérance pour cette potion, je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler plus tôt. »

« Merde ! » s'exclama Harry, serrant le poing et se frappant la cuisse. « Nous pouvons toujours retravailler dessus, essayer de l'améliorer. Peut-être que Snape pourrait de nouveau jeter un œil dessus. »

« Je ne crois pas que ça fasse une grosse différence, de toute façon. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Harry, » dit Drago, d'une voix tranquille. « Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Quelques semaines de plus ne changeront rien. Elles ne feront que retarder l'inévitable, et te donner de faux espoirs. Je suis en train de mourir, Harry, et ça va arriver vite, très vite. »

Il vit les larmes qui se formaient dans les yeux vert émeraude de Harry, et il le serra contre lui, caressant ses cheveux noirs en bataille pendant que le Garçon Qui Avait Survécu sanglotait contre le corps chétif d'un Drago mourant.

* * *

_Amand1, me, merci pour vos reviews. Maria, j'espère que la bataille t'a autant plu que le match de Quidditch du chapitre précédent. benebu._


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de enlightenedkitty. Et la traduction, de moi !

**Chapitre vingt-quatre**

Après que Harry Potter l'ait raccompagnée à l'infirmerie la veille au soir, Hermione avait dormi dans le bureau de Poppy Pomfresh. Le vendredi matin, elle était allée jusqu'à sa classe pour griffonner des devoirs au tableau pour chacune de ses classes, leur demandant d'aller passer leur heure de cours à la bibliothèque, sans toutefois prendre la peine de prévenir Madame Pince de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle descendit ensuite dans les cachots, remarquant le calme qui régnait dans la salle de classe alors qu'elle passait à côté, et se demandant ce qu'Albus avait trouvé pour occuper les élèves de potions pendant que Severus était absent. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres à l'idée de la colère que Severus piquerait en se réveillant.

_S'il se réveille_, corrigea une voix mauvaise dans sa tête. Le sourire disparut de son visage.

Quand elle arriva au laboratoire, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers les chaudrons, pour voir l'état des potions ; elles étaient restées sans surveillance pendant plus de dix-huit heures. Aucune ne semblait poser problème, et elle les mit en stase, histoire de pouvoir s'en occuper plus tard. Elle ramassa ensuite le dernier carnet de notes que Severus avait utilisé, ainsi que quelques livres sur lesquels elle devait se pencher depuis un moment, et remonta à l'infirmerie. Elle se dépêcha, parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir comment allait Severus avant de sortir, Poppy ne l'avait réveillée qu'un peu avant l'heure de son premier cours.

Tout au fond de l'infirmerie, Poppy avait installé des paravents, et lancé un sortilège qui tiendrait à l'écart les élèves trop curieux. L'infirmière s'occupait de son patient quand Hermione revint.

« Comment va t'il ? »

« Il semble aller un peu mieux qu'hier soir, je pense, » répondit-elle, en prenant son pouls et en vérifiant ses notes. « Oui, son pouls est plus fort aujourd'hui. »

« Bien. Vous lui avez déjà donné une autre dose de potion fortifiante ? »

« Oui, ainsi qu'un verre d'eau. »

« Poppy, vous êtes formidable, » affirma Hermione avec un sourire reconnaissant.

« Je fais simplement ce que je peux, mon enfant. Oh, le Directeur est passé pendant que tu n'étais pas là. Il voulait savoir si tu passerais la journée ici. Je lui ai répondu que oui. »

« Comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà, » marmonna t'elle. Poppy rit.

« Il ne se passe pas grand chose entre les murs de ce château sans qu'Albus Dumbledore ne soit au courant. Mais ne te laisse pas avoir, il n'est pas omniscient. C'est simplement qu'il a beaucoup d'yeux à son service. »

« J'essaierai de m'en souvenir la prochaine fois qu'il me fera le coup. Allez vous reposer maintenant, je prends le relais. Je suis passée par les cachots pour prendre des notes, histoire de m'occuper. »

« Comment vont vos potions ? Tu peux les laisser sans surveillance ? » demanda Poppy.

« Oui, bien sûr. Je les ai tout de suite mises en stase, comme ça, quand je reprendrai mes expériences, ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais arrêté. »

« Parfait. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, surtout, » dit-elle, avant de retourner à son bureau.

Hermione posa ce qu'elle avait dans les mains sur le fauteuil, et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle tendit la main vers le cou du sorcier, sa barbe naissante crissa sous ses doigts comme les piquants d'un porc-épic. Elle trouva sa carotide, et sentit le sang qui battait, mais elle ne s'autorisa pas à tirer le moindre espoir de cette maigre amélioration.

Sa respiration était toujours faible, et, posant une main sur son front, elle le trouva encore moite, même s'il était un peu plus chaud que la nuit précédente. Elle écarta les longues mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur le visage de Severus.

A regrets, Hermione se leva pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Elle tourna un moment les pages des notes qu'il avait prises, pour finalement les reposer et prendre un livre. Elle commença à lire, mais ses yeux se tournaient sans arrêt vers le lit, comme si Severus risquait de se sauver en douce de l'infirmerie si elle ne vérifiait pas constamment sa présence. Après une heure à essayer de comprendre le texte qu'elle ne lisait qu'à moitié, elle finit par abandonner et resta assise, silencieuse. Regardant Severus, elle laissa libre cours aux pensées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit, refusant d'en sortir malgré ses efforts.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle en savait très peu sur l'homme étendu devant elle, malgré tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à travailler sur la potion. Il n'avait jamais parlé de lui, et elle n'avait pas non plus posé de question. Elle se demanda si quelqu'un d'autre qu'Albus le connaissait réellement.

Elle regarda les draps se soulever et retomber au rythme de sa respiration, hypnotisée par ce mouvement. Elle était venue à Poudlard non pas l'esprit ouvert, mais avec les mêmes préjugés envers son ancien Professeur de Potions que ceux qu'elle avait du temps où elle était élève. Et coucher avec lui n'y avait rien changé.

_Et maintenant, je n'aurai peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de le connaître_, pensa t'elle, furieusement. _Je me fous complètement de lui, jusqu'au moment où il est sur le point de mourir. C'est tellement typique !_

Ses yeux piquèrent, et elle essuya une larme traîtresse, reniflant. Elle reprit le livre posé sur ses genoux, et força son regard à rester dessus, mais les mots et les lettres se mélangeaient sur la page. Le livre lui échappa des mains, et tomba au sol. Elle se pencha en avant, la tête dans les mains, soudain submergée par une vague de désespoir.

&&&&&

Hermione faisait les cent pas dans le couloir du troisième étage comme un tigre en cage, allant et venant, fusillant du regard les élèves qui passaient simplement parce qu'ils la regardaient dans les yeux. Poppy l'avait mise à la porte de l'infirmerie, plus tôt dans l'après-midi, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de la frustration grandissante d'Hermione en même temps qu'elle soignait sept Gryffondors et Poufsouffles de quatrième année qui avaient avalé des feuilles d'alihosty alors que le Professeur Chourave leur avait clairement expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas le faire. Poppy avait du mal à les contenir, ils couraient dans tous les sens dans l'infirmerie en poussant des cris hystériques.

Hermione était en colère. Ça l'avait prise d'un coup, une furie incontrôlable, et elle savait que c'était irrationnel, que sa colère n'avait même pas de cible, à part peut-être le Mangemort qui avait failli tuer Severus, mais Harry s'était occupé de lui avant qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Alors au lieu de ça, elle était en colère contre elle-même, contre Poppy, contre tout le monde, même contre Severus, parce qu'il avait pris la potion sans lui en parler, mais en vérité, principalement contre elle-même, parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour empêcher Severus de mourir.

Un Serpentard de deuxième année remontait le couloir, les mains dans les poches et le pas lourd. Hermione l'interpella hargneusement. « Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de traîner dans les couloirs, Monsieur Rosier ? »

« J'allais voir Madame Pomfresh, » répliqua t'il, surpris de la réprimande.

« Alors circulez. »

Rosier s'exécuta. Tête baissée, il pressa le pas vers l'infirmerie, croisant Albus Dumbledore qui en sortait. Celui-ci vit Hermione au bout du couloir et avança vers elle. L'entendant approcher, elle se retourna pour l'accueillir, le visage fermé.

« Il ne semble pas y avoir d'amélioration notable de son état. »

« Et vous pensez que je ne suis pas déjà au courant ? » lâcha t'elle, le fusillant un instant du regard, avant de détourner les yeux vers un point sur le mur, derrière lui. Albus se contenta de la regarder, et ça ne fit que la mettre plus en colère encore. « J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais, et il ne s'est rien passé. Je ne peux plus supporter cette… cette incertitude rampante ! »

« Il faut que vous soyez patiente, Hermione. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t'elle, d'une voix de plus en plus stridente. « Parce que ceux qui attendent bien sagement sont toujours récompensés ? Je ne suis plus une enfant, je sais que les choses ne finissent pas toujours bien. »

Elle savait qu'il continuait à la regarder, elle pouvait sentir sa compassion qui se dégageait de chacun de ses pores, plus puante encore que de la bile, mais elle gardait les yeux fixés plus loin, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle craquerait si elle croisait son regard. Soudain, il posa une main sur son épaule, et elle se tourna enfin vers lui.

« Mon enfant, vous avez raison, et dans des circonstances différentes, si nous parlions d'un autre homme, je ne me permettrai absolument pas de vous dire que les choses finiront par s'arranger. » Il marqua une pause, et les coins de ses lèvres se relevèrent en un petit sourire quand il poursuivit. « Cependant, je connais Severus Snape depuis plus d'années que je ne peux me souvenir, et je suis sûr de moi quand je dis qu'il sera très mécontent si vous n'êtes pas là quand il se réveillera. »

Hermione regarda au fond des yeux bleus d'Albus, et sut qu'il lui disait la vérité, que Severus se réveillerait, il n'y avait pas à en douter. Elle ne retint pas les larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues quand elle s'autorisa enfin à croire que Severus survivrait. Albus la serra dans ses bras, et elle plongea son visage dans sa barbe blanche. Après quelques minutes, une fois ses sanglots calmés, il s'écarta et lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Si vous vous sentez d'attaque, je crois que Poppy ne refuserait pas un coup de main avec ces quatrième année hystériques. »

&&&&&

Elle marchait à l'aveuglette dans la brume, un brouillard si dense qu'il dissimulait tout, sauf le dos de Harry qu'elle suivait.

« Drago est mourant, tu ne te souviens pas ? »

« Malefoy ? »

« Rien ne peut le sauver, pas même moi. »

« Drago ? »

Il disparut, et Hermione lui courut après, bras tendus devant elle, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle le retrouve, debout devant un grand lit, dans le brouillard. Elle était sur le point de lui faire des reproches pour s'être sauvé comme ça quand elle remarqua Drago dans le lit. Il n'avait que la peau sur les os, comme une espèce de créature morte-vivante. Elle eut le souffle coupé quand il tourna le regard vers elle, ses yeux étaient hantés, ses cheveux rien de plus qu'une perruque bon marchée accrochée à son crâne.

« Je meurs, » dit-il, dans un râle. « Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Sous ses yeux, la peau de Drago commença à se racornir et se décomposer, ses cheveux blancs disparaissant, ne laissant que les os, une main tendue vers Harry qui la prenait et s'étendait sur le lit à côté du squelette.

Hermione se redressa d'un coup dans son lit, le souffle coupée, abasourdie. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Une faible bande de lumière filtrait de l'infirmerie sous la porte du bureau de Poppy, et elle se calma une fois qu'elle eut reconnu l'endroit où elle était. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, consternée de voir qu'elle n'avait dormi que quelques heures.

Les rêves devenaient plus forts et plus bizarres à chaque fois qu'elle dormait. Poppy lui avait offert de prendre de la potion Nuit Sans Rêves tout à l'heure, quand Hermione lui avait fait part de ses difficultés à dormir. Après plusieurs minutes à peser le pour et le contre, Hermione décida finalement de prendre la potion, afin d'être reposée pour le moment où elle prendrait son tour au chevet de Severus plus tard dans la nuit.

Sa décision prise, elle alla jusqu'au cabinet protégé, derrière le bureau de Poppy, et répéta le mot de passe que la sorcière lui avait donné. Elle trouva facilement la potion, en versa la dose recommandée, et l'avala en une seule gorgée, avec un petit rot. Elle parvint à retourner jusqu'à son lit avant que le sommeil ne l'envahisse, mais elle dormait déjà avant que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller.

&&&&&

Le sang lui battait dans les tempes, comme les coups d'un tam-tam tribal incessant joué par des sauvages invisibles. Severus força ses yeux à s'ouvrir. Plongé dans une nuit d'encre, il se demanda si ses paupières avaient réellement fonctionné, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à distinguer des ombres dans l'obscurité. Tournant la tête, il parvint à déterminer qu'il était dans un lit, dans une sorte d'hôpital. Il essaya de bouger ses bras et ses jambes, mais ils refusèrent de coopérer. Regardant de l'autre côté, il vit une silhouette sombre affaissée dans un fauteuil, des mèches folles s'échappant en toutes directions.

« Hermione, » essaya t'il de dire, mais sa langue était trop lourde, et lui donnait l'impression de remplir complètement sa bouche. Il ne parvint qu'à émettre qu'une espèce de magma de syllabes.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut à ce bruit, et resta bouche bée en le voyant en train de la regarder. Elle se pencha et alluma la bougie de la table de chevet.

« De l'eau, » parvint-il à demander, d'une voix traînante mais compréhensible.

Elle se leva d'un bond et versa un verre d'eau. Severus essaya de lever le bras pour saisir le verre, mais ses muscles étaient trop faibles pour qu'il puisse faire plus que de soulever les draps de quelques centimètres, et il fut incapable de se redresser.

« Voilà, » murmura t'elle, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, et soulevant doucement sa nuque pour qu'il puisse atteindre le verre qu'elle tenait dans son autre main.

Il but rapidement, comme un homme errant dans le désert depuis des semaines, et s'étouffa un peu avec. Hermione remit le verre sur la table, reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, avant de lui essuyer la bouche du revers de sa manche, mais elle ne se leva pas du lit.

« Attention, buvez doucement. »

La bouche moins sèche, Severus réalisa qu'il pouvait parler, même si sa voix habituellement si soyeuse sonnait à ses propres oreilles comme un coassement de grenouille.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Nous étions au match de Quidditch de Ginny, et nous nous sommes fait attaquer par des Mangemorts. »

« Je me souviens de ça, mais tout le reste est flou. »

« Pas étonnant. Vous avez été frappé par trois _Avada Kedavra_. »

Sa voix se brisa quand il demanda, « Trois ? » Hermione hocha la tête. « J'imagine que la potion fonctionne, alors. »

« Apparemment. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« J'ai l'impression que la mort aurait été préférable. »

« J'espère bien que non, parce que Poppy et moi avons travaillé très dur pour vous empêcher de mourir. » Elle sortit sa baguette et annonça. « Détendez-vous, je vais prendre vos constantes. »

Severus regarda Hermione qui s'affairait au dessus de lui, passant sa baguette d'un point à l'autre de son corps, les yeux résolument fixés sur ce qu'elle faisait, et son cœur se gonfla. Il était déjà passé près de la mort avant, si souvent qu'il avait cessé de compter, mais c'était la première fois qu'il était sincèrement heureux d'avoir été épargné. Hermione se redressa, satisfaite des résultats obtenus, et remit sa baguette en place.

« Je vais prévenir Poppy que vous êtes réveillé, » annonça t'elle, avant de disparaître derrière le rideau.

Concentrant toutes ses forces, Severus se redressa un peu, parvenant à appuyer ses épaules contre la tête de lit. L'effort l'avait essoufflé, et il ne pouvait pas se soulever plus haut, même si sa position actuelle n'était pas très confortable. Poppy fit son apparition à ce moment-là.

« Severus ! C'est tellement merveilleux de te voir réveillé ! » s'exclama t'elle. « Hermione est allée prévenir Albus. »

Il grimaça, et admit à contre-cœur, « J'ai besoin d'aide pour m'asseoir. »

Elle l'aida à s'installer, plaçant un oreiller contre ses reins pour plus de confort. Se tournant vers la table de chevet, elle attrapa une bouteille opaque.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de prendre un peu plus de potion fortifiante. »

Severus accepta la potion avec reconnaissance, il pouvait la sentir se ruer jusqu'à ses muscles et leur donner de la force. Il repoussa les couvertures, et mit pied à terre.

« Severus, » l'arrêta Poppy d'une voix sévère, « il est hors de question que tu quittes ce lit. »

« Par tous les dieux, femme, je veux seulement me tenir un peu debout, » protesta t'il, mettant peu à peu plus de poids sur ses jambes.

Il se tint debout un moment, avant de vaciller dangereusement. Poppy passa un bras autour de sa taille et le guida sous ses draps.

« Tu resteras ici tant que je le voudrai, » déclara t'elle, le ton et le regard implacables. Il comprit qu'elle ne céderait devant aucun argument. « Nous étions tous très inquiets pour toi, surtout Hermione. Elle ne t'a pas quitté un instant. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, mais elle était occupée à border les couvertures qu'il avait écartées.

« Quel jour sommes-nous ? »

« Dimanche. »

Il avait l'esprit en ébullition. Il était là depuis l'attaque, jeudi, et Hermione était tout le temps restée avec lui, manquant ses cours ?

« Tu as soif ? »

Il hocha la tête, et Poppy lui tendit un verre d'eau. Il finissait de boire quand Albus Dumbledore entra derrière le rideau, portant des robes vert émeraude par dessus une longue robe de chambre grise. Hermione le suivait. Les yeux de Severus s'attardèrent un moment sur ceux de la jeune femme, avant qu'il n'accorde toute son attention au vieux sorcier qui s'était assis sur le lit près de lui.

« Severus ! »

« Monsieur le Directeur. »

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« J'ai connu pire. » Il plissa les yeux avant d'ajouter, laissant transparaître un sourire ironique, « mais je suis sûr que mon apparence n'est pas pire que d'habitude. »

Poppy eut un claquement de langue désapprobateur, alors qu'Albus et Hermione s'esclaffaient, même si tous étaient soulagés de voir qu'il retrouvait un semblant de sens de l'humour.

« Oh, Severus, tu es dur avec toi-même, je suis sûr que ces dames en attesteront, » contesta Albus avec un grand sourire, le regard traînant sur Hermione.

Elle rit, mal à l'aise, regardant Severus, qui l'observait avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Toussotant, elle affirma, « Albus a raison. » Elle fut contente de voir Poppy approuver d'un signe de tête, avant qu'elle ne se glisse de nouveau vers son bureau.

Severus s'arracha à la contemplation d'Hermione pour se retourner vers Albus et lui demander, « Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a été blessé dans l'attaque ? »

« Charlie Weasley est mort, et Arthur et Ginny ont tous les deux été transportés à Sainte-Mangouste. Ginny est sortie, mais Molly pense qu'Arthur y est encore pour au moins une semaine. »

Severus prit une inspiration, sifflant entre ses dents, et grimaça. « J'imagine que nous ne savons pas qui a mené cette attaque, si ? »

Albus secoua la tête, mais Hermione affirma, « Je pencherais assez pour Malefoy, surtout après cette visite qu'il a faite à Poudlard. »

« C'était trop mal organisé pour venir de Drago, » contra Severus. « Il est très précis et méthodique, et aurait profité d'un moment où j'étais plus ou moins seul pour venir m'attaquer, au lieu de venir quand j'étais littéralement entouré de sorciers et de sorcières bien entraînés. Je miserais plutôt sur Pettigrow. »

« J'aurais tendance à partager l'avis de Severus, » intervint Albus. « Drago n'aurait pas échoué. »

« Vous avez probablement raison, » convint-elle. « Mais tout ça ne nous dit toujours pas pourquoi ils ont décidé de nous attaquer. »

« Nous étions probablement une opportunité trop tentante pour qu'on la laisse passer : Albus, Potter, Arthur Weasley, sans parler de vous, une fille de moldus. »

« N'oubliez pas de vous compter, un espion qui a été découvert et qui a survécu. »

« Je suis presque déçu que Voldemort ne se soit pas donné la peine de me réclamer vivant, » marmonna-t-il.

« Sincèrement, je vous comprends. Qui ne voudrait pas être torturé avant d'être envoyé à une mort horrible ? » répliqua Hermione, la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme. « Heureusement que vous avez décidé de prendre la potion avant que nous ne partions, même si je suis un peu perplexe. Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'en avez pas parlé, ni à moi, ni à personne ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai pas pris la potion parce que je m'attendais à une attaque. Je l'ai prise chaque jour depuis un mois pour vérifier si je trouverais des contre-indications à un usage quotidien. Je n'en ai pas trouvées, à part une augmentation de température de quelques dixièmes de degrés. »

« Oh, » dit Hermione, détournant le regard, décontenancée.

Poppy réapparut soudain, une bouteille de potion Nuit Sans Rêve à la main.

« Ça suffit pour les visites. Mon patient doit se reposer, c'est un ordre, » les informa t'elle.

Albus sourit, et prit congé. « A vos ordres, Madame. Severus, je repasserai te voir plus tard. » Il lui donna une tape sur le bras avant de se lever. Avec un signe de tête pour Poppy et Hermione, il avança vers le rideau. « Mesdames, bonne nuit. »

Poppy se retourna vers Severus essayant de lui mettre la fiole de potion dans les mains, mais il la repoussa.

« Poppy, jamais je n'ai pris aucune de vos potions somnifères, et je ne compte pas commencer ce soir ! »

La sorcière croisa les bras et le fusilla du regard, mais Severus, en tant que champion toutes catégories du regard noir, était immunisé. Il leva un sourcil. Finalement, elle céda et se tourna vers Hermione.

« Tu veux bien rester, dans ce cas ? Pour t'assurer qu'il ne se sauve pas en douce ? »

« Euh, je… je ne sais pas, je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi, » balbutia Hermione, regardant la sorcière, puis le lit depuis lequel Severus l'observait attentivement. « Je ne suis pas sûre que nous ayons encore besoin de le surveiller… qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

« Vous pourriez peut-être me tenir compagnie un moment, » dit-il continuant de la regarder dans les yeux. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait la bouche sèche.

« Mais pas trop longtemps, attention, Severus, » prévint gaiement Poppy en se dirigeant vers le rideau. « Bonne nuit, mes enfants. »

Hermione s'assit dans le fauteuil, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, alors que les yeux noirs de Severus la dévoraient.

« Poppy m'a dit que vous étiez restée depuis jeudi, » dit-il, après un instant.

« Oui, la plupart du temps, » répondit-elle, hésitante, comme doutant de la direction qu'allait prendre la conversation. « Je vous ai ramené du stade. Je suis sortie à quelques reprises, pour aller vérifier les potions, distribuer des devoirs à mes élèves, ou me dégourdir les jambes, ou encore ne pas tuer Poppy – ou lui éviter de devoir me tuer – mais c'est tout. »

« Merci. »

« D'être restée ? » demanda t'elle, une note de surprise dans la voix. Il acquiesça. « Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ? »

« Vivre normalement votre vie, comme j'aurais cru que vous feriez. »

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains. « Je… je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça. J'étais si inquiète… »

La contemplant en silence, alors qu'elle regardait ses mains, le lit, la fenêtre, tout, sauf lui, il réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas pu partir pour la même raison qu'il était content qu'elle soit restée. Son cœur explosa en un millier de morceaux, coupants comme du verre, qui lui déchirèrent les entrailles. Il ne pouvait plus ignorer plus longtemps ce qu'il ressentait, il était si las de prétendre que ça ne l'atteignait pas. Peut-être que c'était la proximité de la mort, mais il se fichait de laisser glisser son masque d'indifférence.

« Hermione, » murmura Severus, d'une voix douce et basse. Elle leva ses yeux bruns vers son regard d'onyx. « Approche. »

Elle lui obéit sans se poser de question, ses jambes la propulsant vers lui sans attendre d'en recevoir l'ordre de son cerveau. Celui-ci se réveilla finalement, et elle chancela à côté du lit. Severus sentit son hésitation, et lui prit doucement le poignet, l'attirant vers le lit. Elle s'assit près de lui, une myriade d'émotions se succédant sur son visage. Il posa son autre main contre sa joue.

« Hermione, » répéta t'il. Ses mots glissaient contre sa peau comme du velours liquide, la réchauffant de leur toucher.

Elle inclina la tête, et il fit glisser son pouce le long de sa joue. Les yeux d'Hermione se gonflèrent de larmes. Il l'attira doucement contre son torse, la prit dans ses bras alors que les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage.

« J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre, » chuchota t'elle entre deux sanglots, et il la serra plus fort. Il pouvait sentir ses larmes transpercer sa maigre chemise de nuit, gouttes chaudes contre sa peau froide.

« Chut, chut. Tout va bien, je ne vais nulle part, » murmura t'il contre ses cheveux, ses lèvres frôlant les boucles. « Il faudrait plus d'une centaine de Mangemorts pour m'éloigner de toi. »

Hermione sanglota de plus belle, et glissa un bras autour de lui pour le serrer, fort. Son poignet lui rentrait dans les côtes, mais Severus n'en avait rien à faire. Il n'y fit même pas attention, étendu qu'il était sur un matelas inconfortable de l'infirmerie, caressant distraitement les cheveux d'Hermione, et remerciant les dieux d'avoir une fois de plus été épargné.

Il sentit Hermione s'endormir. Elle respirait doucement, régulièrement, et il continua de la serrer contre lui. Il essaya de rester éveillé, il y avait tant de choses qui se bousculaient dans son esprit comme des lucioles affolées. La potion, Hermione, ses cours, mais surtout la potion… il fut incapable de lutter et il s'assoupit.

Soudain, il sentit le lit bouger, et il se réveilla d'un coup, craignant qu'Hermione ne s'en aille. Au lieu de cela, il croisa le regard pétillant d'Albus Dumbledore, et se renfrogna.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, bordel ? » siffla t'il. Le vieux sorcier répondit par un grand sourire.

« J'avais du mal à dormir, alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir prendre des nouvelles de l'invalide et de sa garde-malade, tout simplement. » Il marqua une pause et regarda le couple par dessus ses lunettes. Severus tenait Hermione dans ses bras, et elle avait la tête appuyée contre son torse. Albus sourit. « Les choses s'arrangent, à ce que je vois. »

« Je suis persuadé que vous êtes aux anges, pas vrai ? Il y a une éternité que vous attendiez cela. »

« Que j'attendais quoi ? de te voir heureux ? Eh bien, oui, je l'avoue. »

Severus prit un air plus maussade encore, et baissa les yeux vers la femme endormie dans ses bras.

« Le bonheur ne dure jamais. »

« Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne vaut pas le coup. »

« Oui, oui, ça va. Pas besoin de recommencer à me citer du Tennyson. »

« Je suis content que tu aies enfin remarqué ce que je voulais te dire. »

« Est-ce que vous avez une vraie raison d'être venu ici ? »

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je voulais simplement voir comment tu allais. »

« Alors, ouste ! Sortez d'ici avant que Poppy et tout le reste de l'école n'apprenne la nouvelle. »

« D'accord, » dit Albus en se levant, ses yeux bleu pétillants. Il avança jusqu'au rideau. « Mais tout le monde l'apprendra bientôt. Après tout, qui a déjà vu Severus Snape amoureux ? »

Severus grogna, une vibration sourde qui fit trembler le lit, mais le vieil homme était déjà parti, et il était toujours trop faible pour pouvoir le pourchasser. Il grimaça et se promit de défendre vigoureusement sa réputation de terreur de l'école, quoi qu'il se passe entre lui et Hermione.

Mais Severus ne vit ni Poppy à la porte de son bureau, une mains sur la bouche, dissimulant un sourire à pleines dents quand Albus approcha, ni le clin d'œil du Directeur à la Médisorcière.

&&&&&&

_Maria, merci pour toutes ces reviews que tu m'as laissées un peu partout. Moi aussi j'ai pensé à vous, beaucoup. benebu._


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de enlightenedkitty.

**Chapitre vingt-cinq**

Ce fut le calme anormal de la pièce qui le réveilla. Severus se redressa rapidement, tendant automatiquement la main vers sa baguette.

« _Lumos_, » murmura t'il, avant de tressaillir, ébloui par la lumière soudaine.

L'autre côté du lit était vide, les couvertures repoussées. Il toucha le drap, il était froid. Elle était partie depuis un moment. Grommelant, il roula sur le dos, fixant le plafond.

C'était la cinquième nuit d'affilée. La première nuit, près d'une semaine après l'attaque, et quelques jours après que Poppy l'ait laissé sortir de l'infirmerie, elle l'avait réveillé en se remettant au lit, après être restée debout près d'une heure. La troisième nuit, il l'avait trouvée dans le salon, recroquevillée et tremblante dans un fauteuil, devant le feu. Il était parvenu à la convaincre de revenir se coucher, mais sans qu'elle lui dise jamais pourquoi elle s'était levée. Les seconde et quatrième nuits, elle n'était pas revenue, et apparemment, elle ne reviendrait pas non plus cette nuit. Si c'était un jeu, Severus commençait à s'en lasser, et pas qu'un peu.

Il glissa à tâtons ses pieds dans ses pantoufles, et attrapa sa robe de chambre au pied du lit, l'enfilant avant de tituber jusqu'à la salle de bains. Il entendit de l'eau couler, et fronça les sourcils en remarquant la lumière qui passait autour de la porte.

Peut-être qu'elle voulait simplement prendre une douche à quatre heures du matin. Pourquoi pas après tout ?

Il ouvrit la porte, et entra dans le nuage de vapeur qui transformait sa salle de bains en un véritable sauna.

« Si tu ne fais pas attention, » lança Severus, couvrant à la fois le ronflement de l'eau et l'exclamation surprise d'Hermione, « tu vas utiliser toute l'eau chaude et personne ne pourra se laver pour venir en cours ce matin. »

Il ouvrit la porte embuée de la douche. Hermione était assise dans un coin, laissant l'eau ruisseler sur son corps. Les genoux serrés contre elle, elle leva le menton vers lui. Son regard était vide et hanté. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il s'assit sur le sol de pierre, étrangement froid si on pensait à la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce. Il croisa les jambes et se pencha vers elle, sans la quitter des yeux. Appuyant sa joue contre ses genoux, elle détourna la tête.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, elle se releva et coupa l'eau. Severus conjura une serviette et, regardant l'eau couler sur son corps svelte, entre ses seins lourds et sur son ventre si doux, ne resta pas indifférent.

« Merci, » murmura t'elle, quand il lui tendit la serviette en se relevant. Elle eut un petit sourire en voyant son peignoir tendu. « Je suis désolée de te réveiller tout le temps. »

Il fronça les sourcils, et détourna le regard alors qu'elle commençait à se sécher. Depuis que Poppy l'avait laissé sortir, il avait passé la plupart de son temps libre avec Hermione, même s'il fallait avouer qu'une bonne partie de ces moments avaient été passés à travailler sur la Mortalis Fallax. Il était toujours un peu mal à l'aise quand il lui parlait de sujets autres que les potions.

« J'ai cru que tu étais encore partie. »

Elle enveloppa ses cheveux dans la serviette, en disant, « Je suis désolée, j'avais simplement besoin de sortir un peu. »

« C'est… ce n'est pas un problème si tu n'as pas envie de rester, » affirma Severus, mais ses yeux trahissaient qu'il mentait, et combien ces mots le blessaient.

« Oh, Severus, je _veux_ rester, » s'exclama t'elle, sortant de la douche pour jeter ses bras autour de lui. « Je ne suis pas retournée dans mes quartiers, ces nuits-là, j'ai seulement marché en rond dans le château jusqu'à l'heure du petit-déjeuner. »

Timidement, il l'enlaça lui aussi, surpris de voir combien son corps se souvenait de la moindre de ses courbes et savait comment s'adapter à elle. Elle était toujours mouillée de sa douche, et il sentait l'humidité à travers son peignoir de soie, et une fois encore son corps réagit, mais ne s'écarta pas pour autant.

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi ? » demanda finalement Severus, appuyant la tête contre la serviette qui enveloppait ses cheveux.

Elle le serra fort, avant de répondre. « Je le ferais, c'est promis, mais pas cette nuit. Maintenant, tout de suite, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler. »

Il soupira, un simple filet d'air passant entre ses lèvres, et répondit, « Très bien. »

Hermione attira le visage de Severus à elle, et l'embrassa, profondément, avant de faire un pas en arrière.

« Je te le promets, nous en parlerons demain, » dit-elle, avant qu'une petite lueur n'éclaire son regard. Severus eut des papillons dans l'estomac quand elle dénoua la ceinture de son peignoir et fit courir ses mains sur son torse. « Retournons nous mettre au lit. »

&&&&&

Après l'amour, ce fut Severus qui eut des problèmes pour se rendormir, alors qu'Hermione n'eut pas la moindre difficulté. Il contempla sa silhouette endormie pendant un moment, avant d'abandonner toute idée de sommeil un peu après six heures.

Après avoir pris une douche et s'être habillé, il convoqua un elfe de maison pour qu'il lui apporte la Gazette du Sorcier du jour et du thé. Il dévora le journal et sirota son thé devant la cheminée. Il avait soigneusement recherché de plus amples informations sur l'attaque dont ils avaient été victimes au moment du match de Quidditch, mais jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait donné lieu qu'à un article, enterré tout au fond du journal – un paragraphe ne mentionnant aucun nom ni détail spécifique, ce qui ne l'avait pas surpris. On ne pouvait pas laisser les lecteurs sorciers savoir que même Harry Potter n'était pas à l'abri des embuscades de Mangemorts. Il replia soigneusement le journal, sachant qu'Hermione aimait le lire avant d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Severus grimaça en repensant à l'attitude bizarre qu'elle avait dernièrement. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'elle avait dit qu'elle n'était pas retournée dans ses quartiers les nuits où elle avait disparu. L'idée lui vint que quel que soit le problème qu'avait Hermione, il n'avait absolument rien à voir avec lui. Il fronça les sourcils à cette hypothèse, se sentant idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Il se renfrogna plus encore quand il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire à ce propos. Elle lui avait promis de lui en parler aujourd'hui, mais il ne savait pas s'il devait aborder le sujet lui-même, ou attendre qu'Hermione le fasse. Il décida d'attendre qu'elle aborde le sujet, afin de ne pas lui paraître insistant en empiétant sur son indépendance. Il était irrité de constater à quel point il était nerveux au sujet de leur relation naissante, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se faire du souci.

Il réalisa qu'il était presque huit heures, et Hermione serait insupportable toute la journée si elle ne buvait pas son café avant son premier cours. Il retourna dans la chambre pour la réveiller. Elle avait pris toute la place dans le lit pendant qu'il n'y était plus, lui laissant peu d'espace où s'asseoir. Elle ouvrit les yeux en sentant le matelas se creuser, et eut un sourire ensommeillé quand il fit courir ses doigts le long de sa joue.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Bientôt huit heures. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissée dormir si tard ? » demanda t'elle, bâillant et s'étirant tout à la fois. « J'avais encore des contrôles à corriger. »

« Et bien à moins que tu n'aies un double quelque part dans Poudlard, Hermione, » observa ironiquement Severus, pinçant les lèvres en ce qu'Hermione savait maintenant reconnaître comme un sourire, « Je crois que ces élèves vont devoir survivre un jour de plus sans leurs copies. »

« Ah ah, » répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur, repoussant les couvertures et balançant ses jambes hors du lit.

Elle déposa un rapide baiser contre les lèvres de Severus et, échappant à son étreinte, enfila son jean et son pull, fourrant ses sous-vêtements dans une poche de ses robes. Elle enfila lesdites robes, tout en continuant d'avancer vers la porte.

« Je ne serai pas au déjeuner, je leur avais promis de leur rendre aujourd'hui, » lui lança t'elle par dessus son épaule, en sortant de la pièce. « Je te vois après les cours. »

« Le journal est sur la table si tu veux. »

« Merci, je l'ai ! »

La porte claqua et Severus soupira, toujours assis sur son lit. Il se massa les tempes d'une main, avant de la passer dans ses cheveux déjà gras. Il fit une grimace et sentit sa bonne humeur s'évanouir. Attrapant ses robes dans son armoire, il sortit de sa chambre à grandes enjambées pour aller jeter un œil sur les potions avant ses cours.

&&&&&

« Ah, Severus, j'espérais te trouver là ! » gloussa Pomona Chourave en passant la tête dans la salle des professeurs. « Je voulais te prévenir que les mandragores de cette année poussent bien plus vite que d'habitude, et qu'elles seront prêtes dans quelques semaines. »

« Je n'en ai pas utilité dans l'immédiat, » répondit Severus, levant les yeux de son livre, « mais je pourrais en préserver quelques unes pour les cas d'urgence. Poppy en aura peut-être besoin. »

« Bien sûr, je lui poserai la question. » Chourave plissa les yeux et demanda sur le ton de la conspiration. « Mes troisième année m'ont dit que tu leur avais retiré un nombre incroyable de points cet après-midi. »

« S'ils ne s'étaient pas conduits comme de parfaits imbéciles, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de le faire, mais si ça peut te rassurer, j'en ai retiré autant à Serdaigle. »

« Severus ! » s'exclama t'elle d'un air réprobateur. « Je me serais attendue à ce que tu sois plus indulgent ces derniers temps ! »

« Et pourquoi au juste est-ce que tu as pensé ça ? » éructa t'il. Chourave fit un demi pas en arrière quand il déplia ses longues jambes pour se lever, et la dominer de sa haute silhouette. « Si tu veux me poser une question, je te suggère de le faire et d'arrêter de me faire perdre mon temps ! »

Elle se contenta de le regarder, sourcils levés, quand il se dirigea vers la porte et en saisit la poignée. Elle l'appela et il s'arrêta, déjà à moitié sorti, lui tournant toujours le dos.

« Severus, je veux que tu saches, indépendamment du reste, que nous sommes heureux pour toi. Nous le sommes tous. »

Tournant brusquement la tête, Severus fixa Chourave d'un regard haineux avant de s'éloigner, dans un tel mouvement que ses robes prirent presque la largeur de la porte. Chourave sourit, et s'en alla parler de ses mandragore à Madame Pomfresh – et commérer sur Severus avec elle, aussi.

&&&&&&

Severus marchait dans les couloirs, les paroles de Chourave le suivant comme des fantômes. Ça le mettait en colère au plus haut point que ses collègues soient au courant de son affection pour Hermione, mais d'un autre côté, il était content que la nouvelle ne soit pas encore parvenue aux oreilles des élèves. Il parvenait à tolérer les sourires, les regards et les chuchotis de la part de ses collègues, mais il était hors de question qu'il en supporte autant de la part des enfants.

Depuis le début du semestre, jusqu'à cet épisode de l'infirmerie, Severus avait distribué plus de retenues – la plupart avec Hagrid ou Rusard, et pas avec lui évidemment, pour qu'il puisse continuer à travailler sur la potion – et retiré plus de points en un court laps de temps qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis le début de sa carrière d'enseignant, parce que ça lui avait servi d'exutoire pour la colère et la frustration qu'il avait ressenties quand Hermione l'avait repoussé pendant les vacances de Noël. Ce rejet lui avait vraiment fait du mal, et la seule façon qu'il avait alors de pouvoir continuer à travailler avec elle sur la potion, comme il était capital qu'ils le fassent, avait été de faire passer cette douleur sur quelqu'un d'autre, élève ou professeur. Il avait continué à punir sans relâche après être sorti de l'infirmerie, parce qu'il avait craint de soudain se transformer en un Flitwick et d'aimer inconditionnellement tous ses élèves. Heureusement, ça ne s'était pas produit, et il les détestait toujours autant, à quelques exceptions près d'élèves montrant le talent nécessaire à la poursuite d'une carrière dans le domaine des potions.

Il plissa les yeux, et un sourire mauvais s'imprima sur son visage quand il entendit des élèves discuter bruyamment dans un couloir voisin. Il les attendit au milieu du couloir désert, bras croisés, adoptant son regard le plus noir pour surprendre les fauteurs de trouble qui ne s'y attendaient pas.

Un trio de Gryffondors de troisième année apparut, deux garçons et une fille, qui s'arrêtèrent net en voyant le redouté Maître de Potions qui les fusillait du regard. L'un des garçons laissa tomber les livres qu'il portait, de surprise, avant de se dépêcher de les ramasser.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de manigancer tous les trois au juste ? »

Tous les trois balbutièrent leur réponse en même temps, mais Severus ne s'intéressait pas le moins du monde à leur réponse. Il les dévisagea lentement, l'un après l'autre. C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione apparut, venant du même couloir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda t'elle, levant les sourcils.

« Ces trois chenapans faisaient trop de bruit dans les couloirs. »

« Oh, allez, Severus, ils ne faisaient rien de mal, j'étais juste derrière eux. »

« Je retire dix points de Gryffondor pour chacun d'entre vous, » siffla t'il, sans la quitter des yeux un instant. _Comment osait-elle ?_ « Et je vous suggère, _Professeur_, » poursuivit-il d'un ton qui montrait que c'était tout sauf une suggestion, « de vous adresser à moi de façon plus formelle à l'avenir. »

Hermione se hérissa visiblement et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, avant de se reprendre et de se mordre la langue devant les Gryffondors terrifiés qui regardaient alternativement les deux professeurs blancs de colère.

Rapidement, Severus se retourna vers eux et siffla d'une voix dangereusement basse, « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? »

Les élèves ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils dépassèrent Severus et disparurent. Celui-ci ramena son regard vers Hermione. Elle faillit faire un pas en arrière tant il la dévisageait avec force, et une noirceur qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

« Comment oses-tu t'adresser à moi de cette façon devant des élèves ! » siffla Severus.

« Ils ne faisaient rien de mal, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! » répliqua t'elle.

« Ils troublaient ma tranquillité. »

« '_Ils troublaient ta tranquillité_' ? Tu plaisantes ? » demanda t'elle, incrédule. « Tu étais probablement en train d'attendre là que des élèves sans méfiance croisent ton chemin, et chance pour toi, c'étaient des Gryffondors ! »

Elle pensa voir les coins de sa bouche se relever en un petit sourire, mais elle ne put en être sûre avant qu'il ne hausse les épaules et dise, « J'aurais retiré des points à Serpentard exactement de la même façon. »

« Ne dis pas de conneries ! Tout le monde sait combien tu adores tes petits Serpentards et tu détestes tous les autres. »

« J'ai une réputation à protéger. »

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème avec ta réputation ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es tellement fier de passer pour un enfoiré ? »

« Parce que c'est tout ce que j'ai. Sans ça, je n'obtiendrais pas le moindre respect. »

« Mais tu n'as pas compris qu'ils ne te respectaient pas ? Tout le monde a peur de toi, mais personne ne te respecte. Ils ont trop peur que tu leur retires des points, leur donne des heures de colle, ou les fasse passer pour des idiots pour une broutille ! »

« Qu'ils me craignent ou qu'ils me respectent, ça ne fait pas la moindre différence pour moi. »

« Et pour les professeurs ? » Il se contenta de lever un sourcil, et la colère d'Hermione se fit plus visible sur son visage. « Et moi ? Est-ce que tu veux que j'aie peur de toi moi aussi ? »

Il plissa les yeux et la fixa, lèvres pincées, sans rien dire.

« J'ai passé trop de temps quand j'étais élève à me laisser intimider par toi. Ces sept ans ont été bien assez dans toute une vie. »

Elle tourna les talons et disparut comme une furie. Severus ne put que la regarder s'éloigner. La mine sombre, il redescendit dans ses cachots, les derniers mots d'Hermione gravés dans son esprit en feu.

Peut-être qu'elle avait raison, et qu'il voulait toujours qu'elle ait peur de lui, même après tout ce temps. Il ne pensait pas que ce soit le cas, ce n'était probablement qu'un réflexe de son subconscient essayant de la repousser. Il grimaça en pensant qu'elle avait probablement raison au sujet de sa punition envers les trois Gryffondors. Il y aurait eu toutes les chances qu'il ne leur retire pas de points si elle ne l'avait pas appelé par son prénom devant eux. Il faudrait qu'il lui présente ses excuses, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

_Merde !_

S'il devait s'excuser, il le ferait quand il serait prêt à le faire. Il s'affaira dans ses cachots jusqu'à bien après le dîner.

&&&&&&

Il était presque dix heures du soir quand Severus se présenta devant l'entrée des quartiers d'Hermione, se disputant avec la sorcière qui gardait sa porte.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pas envie de vous voir, » affirma Lucinda en le regardant de haut.

Les muscles de sa joue se contractèrent, et il eut envie d'arracher cette stupide sorcière de sa peinture et de lui tordre le cou.

« Vous voulez bien simplement lui dire que je suis là ? » marmonna t'il entre ses dents serrées.

La sorcière lui lança un regard mauvais, et disparut de la peinture. Severus croisa les bras et tapa du pied, impatient, alors qu'il attendait dans le couloir. Après quelques instants, la sorcière reparut.

« Humpf. »

« Alors ? » l'apostropha t'il. « Est-ce qu'elle vient ? »

Lucinda haussait les épaules quand la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione se tenait dans l'encadrement du portrait, et s'écarta pour laisser entrer Severus. Elle était vêtue d'un tee-shirt quelconque et d'un jean, pieds nus, et ses cheveux étaient rassemblés sans recherche contre sa nuque.

« En voilà une qui sait être aimable, » marmonna t'il, et il la vit esquisser un sourire le temps d'une seconde.

« Tu veux du thé ? » proposa t'elle, désignant la théière fumante sur la table, devant le canapé. Il acquiesça.

Il la suivit, et s'assit sans un mot, à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'elle, alors qu'elle lui versait une tasse de thé et la lui tendait. Il la remercia et commença à boire prudemment, pour ne pas se brûler la langue avec le breuvage chaud. Ils burent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que Severus ne s'éclaircisse la gorge.

« Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon attitude de cet après-midi, » dit-il, d'un ton neutre.

« Et j'ai eu tort de t'appeler par ton prénom devant les élèves. » Il inclina la tête, mais n'en dit pas plus. « Est-ce que tu as rendu ces points à Gryffondor ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait une chose pareille ? »

« Tu as eu tort de leur retirer ces points ! »

Présenter ses excuse à la femme à qui il tenait était une chose, mais il n'allait pas s'abaisser à demander pardon à des gamins de treize ans.

« Je ne doute pas que tu leur donneras une opportunité extraordinaire de récupérer ces points lors de ton prochain cours. »

« Si tu ne le fais pas, alors j'imagine que oui, c'est ce que j'aurais à faire. Est-ce que c'est encore ta réputation qui est en cause ? »

Severus remarqua la façon dont elle appuyait sur ce mot en particulier, et laissa un petit sourire se former sur ses lèvres.

« Oui. Tu ne comprends peut-être pas pourquoi je préfère que les élèves aient peur de moi, et non qu'ils m'aiment, mais c'est comme ça que j'ai toujours fait, et je ne compte pas changer, je peux te le garantir. »

Hermione haussa les épaules, décidant de ne pas aller plus loin sur ce sujet. « Si ça ne pose pas de problème à Dumbledore, j'imagine que ce n'est pas à moi de t'en faire le reproche. »

« Effectivement. »

La grimace de contrariété qui apparut sur le visage d'Hermione en entendant son ton condescendant disparut quand il glissa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira plus près de lui sur le canapé, ignorant la tasse le thé qui tomba au sol et qui les éclaboussa, eux, le canapé et le tapis.

Il l'embrassa profondément, comme s'il cherchait à marquer sa bouche comme sienne, et elle enveloppa sa nuque de ses bras, plongeant les doigts dans ses mèches grasses, se pressant contre lui. Après plusieurs minutes passionnées, elle se leva, l'attirant avec elle. Il ne résista pas quand elle l'entraîna vers la chambre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione était allongée, la tête posée contre le ventre plat de Severus, alors que lui était appuyé contre la tête du lit. Elle avait le bras enroulé autour de sa taille.

« Il est temps que je te dise ce qui ne va pas. Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de me lever au milieu de la nuit. »

Elle parlait d'une voix timide, et il caressa ses cheveux sans rien dire. Après un moment, elle reprit.

« Je n'arrête pas de faire ce rêve, ça a commencé après le Nouvel An. C'est toujours le même, il y a Harry et Drago, et Drago est mourant. Au début, j'essaie de rattraper Harry, et il n'arrête pas de me dire que Drago est en train de mourir, et finalement je le rattrape, et il y a ce lit immense. Drago est là, et il me dit qu'il meurt, et après il se met à disparaître sous mes yeux. »

Severus tourna la tête d'Hermione vers lui et la regarda avec attention. « Est-ce que tu fais ce rêve toutes les nuits ? »

« Depuis l'attaque, oui. Avant, je le faisais toutes les semaines, à peu près, mais il n'était pas aussi intense. Je n'arrive pas à me rendormir après, c'est pour ça que je me lève à chaque fois. »

« Est-ce que tu en as parlé à Albus ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, seulement à Harry, et maintenant, à toi. »

« Tu l'as dit à Potter ? »

« Il est venu au château après l'attaque – pendant que tu étais encore inconscient – et je lui en ai parlé comme ça. Pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien, probablement. » Il continua à la fixer, jusqu'à ce qu'il dise finalement, « Il y a peut-être plus dans ces rêves que ce dont tu te souviens. »

Elle se détourna pour fixer le tableau sur lequel des moutons s'égayaient sur une colline, et c'est sans le regarder qu'elle lui demanda, « Est-ce que tu peux… Tu pourrais trouver ce dont je ne parviens peut-être pas à me souvenir ? »

Elle le sentit prendre une soudaine inspiration, et sut que sa demande l'avait surpris.

« Tu veux que j'entre dans ton esprit ? » demanda Severus, comme s'il doutait de ce qu'elle venait de lui demander, étonné qu'elle puisse seulement l'envisager. Elle hocha la tête. « Très bien. »

« Nous pourrions même le faire maintenant, » dit-elle, se redressant et se retournant pour lui faire face. Elle vit un léger doute traverser son visage, et ajouta rapidement, « ou plus tard, si tu préfères. »

Severus baissa les yeux sur ses mains, et resta dans cette position pendant près d'une minute. « Si tu veux que nous le fassions maintenant, allons-y. »

Balançant ses jambes hors du lit, il se leva et alla jusqu'aux vêtements épars sur le sol. Plongeant la main dans ses robes, il en sortit sa baguette avant de revenir vers le lit.

« Est-ce que nous devrions nous installer ailleurs ? »

« Non, cet endroit est convenable. Est-ce qu'un Légilimens est déjà entré dans ton esprit ? »

Secouant la tête, elle répondit, « Non. Ou du moins, pas que je sache. »

« Tu sais que Potter en est un lui aussi. » Hermione écarquilla les yeux et secoua de nouveau la tête. « Je m'en suis rendu compte quand je lui donnais des leçons d'Occlumencie, et je ne serais pas étonné que ce talent ait été reconnu pendant sa formation d'Auror, et qu'il ait reçu des leçons de Légilimencie plus approfondies. »

« Si c'est le cas, je ne suis pas au courant, mais c'est très possible. Apparemment, il y a de plus en plus de choses concernant Harry dont je ne suis pas au courant. »

« Et oui, quelle énigmatique personnage, » ironisa t'il, ignorant son regard noir. « Bien, si tu es prête… »

« Ça ne va pas me faire mal, si ? » demanda t'elle soudain, sa voix plus aiguë trahissant sa nervosité.

« Non. En fait, tu ne seras pas capable de discerner ma présence dans ton esprit. Cependant, si tu trouves que c'est déplaisant ou inconfortable, nous pouvons arrêter. »

« Non, ça va aller. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et souffla. « Je suis prête. »

« Ce sera plus facile si nous nous regardons dans les yeux, » lui indiqua Severus, et elle hocha la tête, s'installant bien en face de lui et plongeant dans les abysses de son regard. « _Légilimens_. »

La chambre disparut, et elle se retrouva enfermée dans sa propre tête, ses souvenirs défilant devant elle comme une cassette en avance rapide. Elle essayait de se raccrocher à chacun d'entre eux quand il passait. _Elle avait quatre ans, et elle jouait dans la salle d'attente peinte en bleu du cabinet de ses parents – huit ans, elle mangeait toute seule à la cantine – elle encourageait Ron, Harry et Ginny pendant un match de Quidditch – elle aidait Neville à retrouver Trevor – Snape se moquait d'elle parce qu'elle donnait la réponse à une obscure question sur les potions – un matin de Noël, elle devait avoir sept ans, parce que Papy et Mamie était encore vivants tous les deux – elle sortait du magasin après avoir acheté Pattenrond – les Détraqueurs les entouraient, elle et Harry…_

Soudain, le monde se mit à tourner, et elle se retrouva assise sur son lit, dans sa chambre, avec Severus face à elle. Elle prit une inspiration tremblante alors qu'il tendait la main vers son épaule.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Elle hocha la tête, et il continua, « J'ai besoin que tu penses à Potter et Malefoy, que tu te concentres sur le rêve, parce que ça nous rendra les choses plus faciles à tous les deux. Prends un moment, et dis-le moi lorsque tu seras prête. »

Hermione ferma les yeux et se remémora tous les moindres détails du rêve, forçant son esprit à se concentrer sur Harry et Drago, avant de les rouvrir et de plonger son regard dans celui de Severus.

« Je suis prête. »

« _Légilimens_, » souffla t'il, et une fois de plus elle sentit la chambre s'éloigner.

_Drago l'appelant 'Sang de Bourbe' devant toute l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, et Ron vomissant des limaces – le faux Maugrey transformant Drago en fouine et le faisant rebondir pendant que Harry et Ron étaient pliés en deux de rire – Harry retenant Ron de frapper Drago – Drago sabotant une de ses potions – elle recevant un sort en pleine figure alors que Harry et Drago se battaient en duel, et Snape se moquant d'elle, 'je ne vois pas grande différence', et elle qui s'enfuyait, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, alors qu'elle avançait dans les couloirs, le visage enfoui…_

Elle se retrouva brutalement dans sa chambre, et parvint enfin à fixer Severus du regard. Il était appuyé contre la tête de lit, une main sur son nez dont échappait une coulée de sang. Baissant les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait le poing serré, d'ailleurs, il lui faisait un peu mal.

« Oh Merlin ! » s'exclama t'elle, avant d'attirer à elle une serviette. Elle conjura de la glace dont elle la remplit, et la pressa dans la main de laquelle il couvrait son nez. « Je suis vraiment désolée ! »

« Pas de sortilège ? »

« Il n'est pas cassé, alors il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse faire, » expliqua t'elle, et Severus se demanda si elle disait la vérité, ou si elle le laissait souffrir pour sa conduite passée. Il avait trop mal au nez pour pouvoir se concentrer, sinon il aurait découvert tout seul si oui ou non elle lui mentait.

Il ne dit rien, se contenta de la regarder, le temps que la glace rafraîchisse son nez et calme ses esprits. Le souvenir lui revint, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais oublié. Il se souvint de ce jour-là, d'avoir trouvé les deux sorciers dans le couloir, baguettes levées, et d'avoir su que c'était Malefoy qui avait commencé, parce que c'était toujours Malefoy qui commençait, tout comme Severus regardait toujours ailleurs. Il se souvint de sa voix glacée qui avait mis fin au vacarme alors qu'il distribuait les retenues et retirait les points, et du fait qu'il n'avait pas accordé la moindre attention à Hermione.

Il n'était pas réellement surpris qu'elle lui en veuille toujours pour la façon dont il l'avait traitée, même si c'était principalement subconscient : elle l'avait frappé sans réellement le vouloir.

« Il n'y a rien que je puisse dire pour excuser le comportement que j'ai eu ce jour-là, » dit-il finalement, d'un ton inhabituellement aigrelet à cause de la poche de glace qu'il avait sur le nez.

Hermione cilla à plusieurs reprises, comme si ça pouvait l'aider à mieux comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire, avant de répondre, « J'imagine que tu ne faisais qu'entretenir ta réputation. »

Ces mots touchèrent leur cible, causant plus de dommages qu'elle ne s'y était attendue ou ne l'avait voulu, et elle aurait voulu pouvoir les retirer en voyant ce qui se lisait dans son regard.

« Tu as raison, bien sûr, » convint-il à voix basse.

Hermione cligna de nouveau des yeux, avant d'écarter doucement la main de Severus de son visage pour regarder son nez.

« Tu ne saignes plus. Est-ce que ça fait mal ? » Elle tâta son nez semblable à un bec de faucon, et il fit la grimace. « Tu survivras. Mais j'ai quelque chose contre la douleur, si tu veux. »

Severus la regarda avec nervosité alors qu'elle sautait du lit pour aller à la salle de bains, et ce fut d'une voix prudente qu'il demanda, « Est-ce que c'est expérimental ? »

Elle reparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage grimaçant, et revint jusqu'au lit avec une petite fiole orange.

« Non, ce n'est pas une expérience, » répondit-elle, grognon, « tu peux être rassuré. »

Il avala la potion, et la douleur disparut instantanément.

« Merci, » dit-il, en posant la fiole vide sur la table de chevet. « Je pense que nous devrions réessayer demain. Les potions n'auront pas besoin de nous avant le déjeuner, alors nous aurons toute la matinée. »

« Merlin merci, la semaine est finie, » soupira Hermione, revenant se mettre au lit, sous les couvertures. « Elle a été longue. »

Il eut un reniflement amusé et se glissa sous les couvertures lui aussi. « Attends un peu qu'on arrive en mai-juin, là tu comprendras ce que c'est que d'avoir une longue semaine, surtout juste avant les BUSEs et les ASPICs. »

« Merci de m'y faire penser, » répondit-elle dans un grognement.

« Arrêtes de t'en faire, préparer les élèves pour les examens est beaucoup plus facile que de les passer soi-même. »

« Tant mieux, sinon je crois que je n'aurais plus qu'à me tuer. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je peux te l'assurer. »

« _Nox_, » marmonna Hermione, et les lumières s'éteignirent sur le champ. Elle s'installa au creux du bras de Severus, la tête sur son torse. « Merci de m'avoir aidée. Pour le rêve. »

« Je ne dirais pas que j'ai aidé beaucoup pour le moment, mais nous aurons le fin mot de cette affaire. »

« Merci quand même. Bonne nuit. »

Severus l'embrassa sur la tête, et resta étendu dans le noir, écoutant la respiration d'Hermione se faire plus lente alors qu'elle s'endormait, laissant ses pensées dériver. Ce qui le dérangeait dans cette histoire, c'était que ces rêves aient commencé après l'attaque lors du match de Quidditch, mais il ne savait pas si c'était significatif ou non. Ses idées devinrent plus brumeuses, et il commença à avoir du mal à en suivre le fil. Il se laissa aller au sommeil, Hermione dans ses bras.

&&&&&&

Harry se traîna jusqu'en haut des escaliers montant à l'appartement. Sa botte accrocha la dernière marche, et il s'écroula sur le palier. Il resta étendu un court instant, haletant, avant de se forcer à se mettre à genoux, puis à se relever. Il s'appuya un moment contre le mur, reprenant son souffle avant d'avancer dans le couloir.

Sa main tremblait quand il abaissa les barrières de protection de la porte d'entrée, et il s'y reprit à deux fois pour parvenir à ouvrir la porte. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir, le seul éclairage provenant des lampadaires, dehors. Il se cogna le tibia dans une chaise en progressant jusqu'à la chambre dans le noir.

« _Lumos_, » murmura t'il, en frottant sa jambe douloureuse, et évitant l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

En entrant dans la chambre à coucher, il s'arrêta, à la recherche du moindre mouvement en provenance du lit. Ne voyant que la poitrine de Drago se soulever et retomber dans un mouvement régulier, il remercia les dieux de le trouver toujours en vie. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à la salle de bains, allumant la lumière dès qu'il ferma la porte derrière lui. Délibérément, il n'accorda pas un regard au miroir alors qu'il ôtait sa cape, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois complètement nu. Il mit alors la douche en marche, et attendit que l'eau chauffe.

Il revint lentement vers le miroir, frottant ses mains contre ses biceps pour se réchauffer, et levant finalement les yeux vers son reflet. Il ne prendrait jamais l'habitude de regarder dans un miroir et de voir ces yeux bleu glacier posés sur lui, le visage fin et les cheveux si blonds qu'ils en paraissaient blancs. Il était content de savoir que la potion cesserait de faire effet d'ici quelques heures. Il avait vraiment horreur d'avoir cette apparence quand il était à la maison, surtout quand il avait meilleure allure que le véritable Drago.

Le miroir s'embua à cause de la vapeur, effaçant l'image de ce Drago en bonne santé, et Harry passa sous la douche, sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il se tint là un moment, la tête baissée, laissant l'eau ruisseler dans ses cheveux et le long de son dos, une main sur la barre de métal, l'autre sur la porte de verre, afin de se soutenir.

La réunion ne s'était pas bien passée, et il avait subi quelques Doloris pour amuser Voldemort. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et il se frotta les yeux d'une main, sans ménagements. Maintenant il comprenait ce qu'avait ressenti Snape pendant toutes ces années.

Il attrapa le savon et se lava rapidement, n'ayant pas confiance en ses jambes pour le porter très longtemps. Après s'être lavé les cheveux et rincé, il attrapa une serviette marron élimée et se sécha en vitesse. Il ramassa ses vêtements et sortit de la salle de bains, allumant de nouveau sa baguette pour ne pas se cogner encore dans les meubles. Il enfourna ses vêtements dans un panier, avant d'enfiler un caleçon et de se mettre au lit.

Harry passa une main contre le torse de Drago, se lovant contre lui, et celui-ci geignit dans son sommeil. Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore supporter de vivre cette double vie tout en regardant son amant mourir jour après jour. Ça devenait beaucoup trop dur, et pour dire la vérité, il se fichait de savoir qui allait gagner, finalement, puisque quel que soit le vainqueur, Drago mourrait. Harry soupira et se serra plus fort contre le dos de Drago, fermant les yeux et repoussant toutes ses idées folles, sauf celle qu'il ne pouvait jamais oublier.

_Drago est en train de mourir, tu te souviens ?_

&&&&&&&

_Maria, merci pour tes reviews, ici et sur d'autres fics. Tu ne veux pas te créer un compte que je puisse t'envoyer de longues réponses ?_

_fumseck-62442, SweetLullaby, si je poste aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à vous. Vous m'avez donné envie de partager la suite de cette histoire au plus vite. _

_benebu_


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de enlightenedkitty.

**Chapitre vingt-six**

Mais Hermione et Severus ne purent pas consacrer leur matinée à essayer de comprendre son rêve étrange, parce que ce samedi était le jour de ce qui promettait d'être le meilleur match de Quidditch de l'année, Serpentard contre Serdaigle.

Severus se redressa dans le lit comme un élastique neuf, réveillé en sursaut par le souvenir de ce match. Il serait décisif pour désigner le vainqueur de la Coupe, même s'il restait trois autres matchs à jouer ensuite. Poufsouffle et Gryffondor avaient tous les deux de mauvaises équipes, qui se disputaient la dernière place des quatre Maisons.

« Fait chier ! » s'exclama t'il sans vraiment le vouloir. Il tourna la tête pour voir s'il avait réveillé Hermione en sortant du lit.

« Hmm ? » marmonna t'elle, toute ensommeillée, en roulant sur elle même pour le regarder.

« J'ai failli oublier le match de Quidditch de ce matin. Ce serait assez louche que le Directeur de la Maison n'y assiste pas. »

« Merde ! »

Hermione se redressa aussitôt, repoussant les couvertures.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda t'il, cherchant son pantalon dans la pile de vêtements accumulés par terre. « Il n'est pas encore dix heures, tu peux encore dormir une bonne heure. Je voulais simplement parler à Tom Travers avant le match. »

« Ce n'est pas ça, Ron m'a dit qu'il viendrait plus tôt pour pouvoir prendre un petit-déjeuner ici avant le match. »

Severus se figea, une jambe dans son pantalon, et l'autre en l'air. Il dévisageait Hermione.

« Tu as invité Weasley ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, avançant vers son armoire. « Oui. »

« Tu as invité Ronald Weasley à _mon_ match de Quidditch ? »

« Ce n'est pas ton match de Quidditch, mais oui, je l'ai invité, » lui répondit-elle par dessus son épaule, sans se donner la peine de le regarder. Elle pouvait sentir son regard perçant, et en soupirant, elle se retourna finalement vers lui. « Severus, s'il te plait. C'est mon ami. »

Il grommela et finit par acquiescer – pas sans avoir pris le temps de la foudroyer du regard un peu plus longtemps cependant. « Puisque je n'ai pas le choix en la matière, je vais laisser ça passer. »

« Merci, » dit-elle, levant les yeux au ciel. Sortant un pantalon gris et un pull bleu, elle commença à s'habiller.

« Tu ne t'habilles pas en noir et vert pour soutenir mon équipe ? »

Hermione le regarda quand sa tête sortit du col de son pull. « Tu plaisantes, là ? » Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, et elle poursuivit, « Parce que ça voudrait dire que moi, une Gryffondor, je te soutiens toi, un Serpentard, aux yeux de tous. »

« Evidemment, ça ferait jaser. »

« Honnêtement, je m'en fiche pour les professeurs, mais est-ce que tu tiens vraiment à devenir la rumeur la plus croustillante parmi les élèves ? En tous cas, moi, je n'y tiens pas. »

« Ils finiront par le savoir tôt ou tard. »

« Ils n'ont pas besoin d'être au courant avant la fin de l'année scolaire, » répondit-elle en enfilant son pantalon. Elle ne vit pas l'air mitigé qui traversa son visage. Ne l'entendant plus parler pendant un moment, elle leva finalement les yeux vers lui. « Quoi ? »

Il avait oublié qu'elle allait partir à la fin de l'année, mais il secoua la tête et se contenta de lui répondre, « Je pensais à Travers. »

« Alors, tu ferais bien d'aller lui parler. Il faut que je retrouve Ron. »

« Je te suis dans une minute. »

Hermione attrapa ses robes en sortant, pour tomber immédiatement sur Ron et Ginny Weasley, qui couraient pratiquement à sa rencontre dans le couloir. Soupirant – elle aurait voulu que l'inévitable confrontation soit déjà terminée – elle se força à sourire, et serra ses amis dans ses bras.

« J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, 'Mione, » dit Ron avec un grand sourire, « Ginny a voulu venir et voir si elle pouvait faire un peu de repérage pour les Canons. »

« Oui, mon équipe est tellement nulle que je me suis dit que j'allais essayer de dénicher un joueur potable parmi les septième année. »

« Je suis sûrs qu'ils seront ravis d'avoir l'opportunité de jouer devant toi, Ginny. »

« L'opportunité ? Celle d'être recrutés dans l'équipe la plus merdi… » Ron s'interrompit en voyant Severus sortir, et s'arrêter juste derrière Hermione. « Mais qu'est-ce que… Bordel, qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Snape ? »

_Je me fais ta meilleure amie, ça me semble plutôt évident, espèce d'imbécile,_ pensa t'il. Severus se contenta cependant d'un sourire narquois et d'un haussement de sourcil. A en juger par le grognement et le regard noir qu'il obtint de Ron en réponse, le message était passé. Ginny ne semblait pas choquée pour sa part, et Severus se demanda si elle était déjà au courant, devinant qu'Hermione lui confiait tout. Il lui adressa un bref signe de tête, auquel elle répondit par un sourire.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, et se pencha vers elle juste assez pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie de Weasley. Il ne quitta Ron du regard que pour se tourner vers Hermione quand elle dit, « Je te retrouve sur les gradins alors. »

« D'accord. »

Ron fixait toujours Snape qui s'éloignait, ignorant Hermione qui l'appelait.

« Ron, je jure par Merlin que si tu tentes quoi que ce soit… »

« Est-ce que tu… ? est-ce que tu… ? Par tous les dieux, je n'arrive même pas à le _dire_ ! »

« Tu veux savoir si elle couche avec Snape ? » demanda Ginny en réprimant un sourire, voyant que Ron bredouillait de plus belle.

« Oh non, Gin ! Maintenant j'ai cette horrible vision de Snape tout nu ! »

« Allez, grandis un peu, Ron, » dit Hermione, passant un bras autour des épaules de ses deux amis, les entraînant dans la direction d'où ils venaient. « Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je meurs de faim ! »

Ginny éclata de rire. « Les marathons nocturnes font toujours cet effet là ! » plaisanta t'elle.

« Ginny, si tu ne la fermes pas, » menaça Ron, qui marchait de l'autre côté d'Hermione, « je te promets que tu ne pourras plus monter sur un balai pendant un mois ! »

« Je crois qu'il est tout simplement jaloux, » chuchota bien fort Ginny à l'oreille d'Hermione. « Je l'ai entendu dire à Bill qu'il n'avait pas eu de copine depuis plus d'un an. »

« Ginny ! »

Il essaya de contourner Hermione pour donner un coup à Ginny, mais Hermione le repoussa en riant, « Maintenant je comprends pourquoi il tenait tant à ce que je lui arrange le coup avec Anne ! »

« Anne ? » s'exclamèrent-ils tous les deux.

« Mais oui, c'était ça son nom ! » poursuivit Ron, oubliant totalement l'attaque de Ginny. « Elle sera au match ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, probablement. Elle était à Serdaigle quand elle était élève. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais tes chances auprès d'elle, de toute façon. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Qui ne voudrait pas d'un Auror de choc du Ministère, beau et charmant comme je suis ? » Les deux femmes se mirent à rire, et Ron protesta. « Quoi ? »

« Rien, Ron, » dit Hermione, tendant vers lui une main rassurante. « Tu rendras une sorcière très heureuse un jour. »

« Ouais, le jour où tu divorceras d'elle. »

Hermione se retourna vers Ginny, les épaules tremblantes tant elle riait, et entre deux éclats de rire, gronda sa cadette. Ron fusillait les deux sorcières du regard quand ils arrivèrent près de la Grande Salle.

« Vous savez, j'aurais aimé un peu de soutien de la part de ma sœur et de ma meilleure amie, mais apparemment ce serait trop demander ! »

Il croisa les bras, et fit la tête jusqu'à ce que Hermione le serre dans ses bras.

« Mais tu auras toujours mon soutien. »

« Mais oui, Ron, on plaisantait, fais pas la tête. »

Il poussa un profond soupir et se gratta la tête. « Bon, d'accord, mais c'est bien parce que j'ai trop faim pour me mettre en colère. »

Hermione rit et lui donna une tape dans le dos, et le trio entra dans la Grande Salle pour prendre un petit-déjeuner.

&&&&&

Severus était assis à son bureau, lisant des copies de ses quatrième année, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte avec assurance.

« Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, et Tom Travers, le capitaine et Attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard entra dans la pièce et vint se placer face au bureau. C'était un sixième année, beau, grand, avec ses larges épaules, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus perçants.

« Monsieur ? »

« Est-ce que votre équipe est prête ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. Nous avons fait trois séances d'entraînement supplémentaires cette semaine pour nous préparer aux manœuvres de Serdaigle. »

« Bien, parce que si vous ne gagnez pas, j'ajouterai des entraînements au petit matin à vos emplois du temps jusqu'à la fin de la saison. »

« Oui, Monsieur. Nous avons travaillé notre défense et… »

Severus l'interrompit d'un regard noir. « Je ne suis pas votre entraîneur. Je me fiche de savoir sur quoi vous avez travaillé. Je veux tout simplement vous voir gagner. » Le jeune homme ne cilla pas une seule fois. Il resta immobile et silencieux jusqu'à ce que Severus dise. « Ce sera tout. »

Travers hocha la tête, tourna les talons et sortit du bureau. Severus s'enfonça dans sa chaise, et regarda les copies qu'il avait sous les yeux d'un air mauvais.

Ce match serait la seule grande confrontation de la saison, à moins que Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle ne défient toute probabilité et parviennent à jouer une partie convenable, ce qui était douteux, étant donné le talent – ou plutôt, l'absence totale de talent – de ces deux équipes. Les Serdaigles avaient des Poursuiveurs remarquables, et un bon Attrapeur, même si leur Gardien et leurs Batteurs étaient simplement dans la moyenne, mais cinq membres de cette équipe étaient en septième année. Son équipe quant à elle, avait montré beaucoup de talent la saison précédente, et aucun de ses membres n'était en dernière année, ce qui faisait que Serpentard était assuré de remporter la Coupe de Quidditch l'année suivante, même s'ils ne gagnaient pas cette année.

Severus revint à la copie qu'il était en train de corriger, et lui mit rapidement moins de la moyenne, griffonnant un commentaire sur l'incompétence de l'auteur à accomplir même la tâche la plus basique. Il finit ses rouleaux de parchemin en moins d'une heure, et décida d'aller assister à la fin de l'échauffement de son équipe. Quittant ses cachots, il franchit les lourdes portes de chêne.

La journée s'annonçait parfaite pour le Quidditch. Le soleil brillait dans un ciel bleu azur, pleinement visible pour le moment malgré les nuages cotonneux qui encombraient le firmament, et une brise vive balayait tranquillement le terrain de Quidditch. Severus se mit en marche vers les gradins, une main en visière pour se protéger les yeux, soulagé de voir un nuage s'interposer entre lui et la boule de feu. Il en profita pour observer le terrain tout en marchant. Les deux équipes s'échauffaient dans la tiédeur de la matinée.

Grimpant deux à la fois les marches qui menaient à la loge des Professeurs, il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver Flitwick, debout sur le banc du premier rang, et encourageant son équipe. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, Severus se rendit compte que de nombreux élèves étaient déjà installés dans les gradins, pour regarder eux aussi les deux équipes s'entraîner.

« Oh, bonjour, Severus, » s'exclama le petit sorcier, tout en battant des mains vigoureusement pour saluer une manœuvre réussie. « Bien joué, Perpétua ! »

« Filius. »

Severus monta jusqu'au quatrième banc, tout au fond de la loge, et s'assit s'enveloppant dans sa cape pour se protéger du vent frisquet. Il sortit une paire de Multiplettes, et les dirigea sur le bout du terrain, où ses Serpentards s'entraînaient. Quinze minutes s'écoulèrent, et les Serpentards mirent pied à terre, afin de rentrer pour une dernière réunion de l'équipe avant le match. Les Serdaigles les suivirent peu de temps après.

Flitwick se retourna vers lui et annonça, « Je tiens à te dire, Severus, que tu as l'air en meilleure forme ces derniers temps. »

Severus baissa lentement les yeux vers le sorcier ridé. « Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas remarqué. »

« Tu dois bien être le seul. »

« Je crois que notre cher Severus dort plus qu'il ne le faisait auparavant, » lança une voix enjouée depuis les escaliers, et Flitwick faillit tomber de son banc d'amusement.

« Merci, Albus, » lâcha Severus, alors que le Directeur approchait de son banc.

Alors qu'il prenait place aux côtés de Severus, Albus lança à Flitwick un regard malicieux, auquel le petit sorcier répondit par un clin d'œil.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller adresser quelques mots d'encouragements à mon équipe. Que le meilleur gagne. »

« Alors comme ça vous êtes déjà résigné à perdre ? C'est aussi bien, finalement. »

« Au contraire, Severus, au contraire, » répondit Flitwick avec un sourire, avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.

Severus tourna la tête vers Dumbledore et le dévisagea. « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Le vieil homme sourit en lisant la méfiance apparente dans son regard. « Je voulais simplement savoir comment tu allais ces derniers temps, rien de plus. Est-ce qu'un Directeur n'a pas le droit de s'inquiéter pour ses professeurs ? »

Severus ricana en silence, et détourna ses yeux du regard bleu qui les tenait prisonniers.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous fatiguez à me poser ces questions ? Ne croyez pas que je ne vous ai pas senti farfouiller dans ma tête. »

« Mais ce que je sais et ce que tu me dis, ce sont deux choses différentes, » répondit Albus après un moment de réflexion. « C'est ce que tu me dis sur toi-même qui me renseigne le mieux sur tes véritables sentiments. Tu connais les limites de la Légilimencie. »

La tête de Severus se tourna si vite qu'il risqua de se briser le cou, et il fixa le vieil homme d'un regard mauvais, mais Albus se contenta de rire.

« Ne te donne pas la peine de me dire à quel point tu me détestes, je le sais déjà. » Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, perdu dans ses pensées. « Tous les professeurs tiennent à toi, Severus. N'oublie surtout pas ça. »

« Et combien d'entre eux sont au courant de ce qui ne devrait concerner que moi ? » demanda t'il dans un grognement sourd.

« Je ne peux pas me porter garant pour Argus, nous n'en avons pas discuté, » répondit Albus. Il sourit en voyant Severus tressaillir à l'idée que Rusard soit au courant de sa vie privée, « mais je crois que la plupart de tes collègues sont au courant de la relation qui existe entre toi et le Professeur Granger. En fait, Sybill a même pris le temps de venir me rendre visite l'autre jour, pour mentionner en passant qu'elle avait prévu toute cette situation au moment où Hermione était encore son élève. »

« Mais oui, bien sûr, » marmonna t'il, ignorant le grand sourire qu'affichait le vieux sorcier. « Vous, par contre, vous vous y attendiez probablement. »

Albus rit. « Je ne peux pas nier que l'idée m'ait traversé l'esprit à plus d'une occasion. »

Severus était en train de composer mentalement une réponse cinglante, mais s'arrêta quand Hermione, Ron, Ginny, et Anne apparurent en haut de l'escalier, suivis bientôt de Minerva et de Flitwick, qui discutaient de l'équipe de Serdaigle et de sa chance de gagner la Coupe de Quidditch. Minerva, évidemment, souhaitait que la victoire revienne à n'importe qui sauf à un Serpentard, et elle faisait partager ses propres connaissances sur le Quidditch à Flitwick pour s'assurer de son succès.

« Hermione, désolé, je suis à votre place ! » s'excusa joyeusement Albus. Severus parvint à adresser un sourire timide à Hermione, qui eut la décence de rougir devant ce commentaire hardi du Directeur.

« Oh, mais si vous voulez vous asseoir là, restez, je vous en prie, Monsieur le Directeur, » commença t'elle, mais le vieil homme s'était déjà levé pour descendre à leur rencontre, afin de serrer les mains de Ron et Ginny.

« C'est si merveilleux de vous voir à nouveau ici à Poudlard ! Il me semble qu'hier encore vous étiez tous les deux sur ce terrain, emmenant l'équipe de Gryffondor à la victoire. »

« Toi aussi tu jouais au Quidditch ? » demanda Anne. Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Ouais, mais j'étais loin d'être aussi doué que Harry et Ginny. »

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard, et se retinrent de rire en se souvenant combien Ron avait été mauvais à ses débuts. Hermione monta dans la loge pour s'asseoir à côté de Severus, et Ginny la suivit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron les suivit, Anne sur ses talons. Ils étaient toujours en train de discuter avec animation.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit toujours en train de lui parler, » chuchota Hermione à Ginny.

« Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, les seuls hommes qu'il y a ici sont vraiment vieux, » répondit Ginny, et Severus se pencha en avant pour lui lancer un regard mauvais. Elle corrigea rapidement, « Enfin, je voulais parler des hommes libres, Professeur. »

Sa grimace s'adoucit, et il lui adressa un petit sourire, qui disparut rapidement quand Hermione reprit la parole.

« Tu n'as pas encore rencontré Vasily ! C'est le nouveau professeur d'Arithmancie, il est russe, il est sublime, il – aïe ! »

Ginny lui avait donné un coup de coude dans les côtes, désignant Severus du regard. Hermione se retourna et vit que c'était maintenant elle que Severus regardait d'un œil noir.

« Mais il ne possède ni l'esprit vif ni le délicieux talent pour les sarcasmes auxquels je ne peux pas résister. »

Severus glissa un bras autour de sa taille, et elle se serra contre lui, posant une main sur son genou. Ron les vit tous les deux en venant s'installer, levant d'abord les sourcils, incrédule, avant que ceux-ci ne se rejoignent sur son front quand il adressa au couple un regard noir. Severus lui rendit ce regard, ses yeux sombres transperçant le rouquin, qui détourna finalement les yeux et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Ginny.

En à peine dix minutes, les autres professeurs arrivèrent, Vasily compris, et Ginny convint qu'il était sublime. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain sous les applaudissements de tous les spectateurs. Madame Bibine vint les rejoindre, porteuse du coffre contenant les balles.

« C'est une belle journée pour un match de Quidditch, et c'est un grand match qui s'annonce aujourd'hui : Serdaigle contre Serpentard ! » s'exclama Stephen Stebbins, un Poufsouffle de cinquième année à l'esprit vif qui occupait le poste de commentateur.

Un coup de sifflet, et les deux équipes prirent leur envol. Madame Bibine libéra les quatre balles dans les airs. Serdaigle s'empara du Souaffle en premier, et Perpétua Deauclaire, la capitaine et Poursuiveuse star. Du bout du terrain, elle fit une passe à un autre Poursuiveur, qui laissa échapper le Souaffle. Il fut récupéré par Trevor Groot, le meilleur Poursuiveur que Serpentard ait jamais eu.

« Le Poursuiveur de Serdaigle a perdu le Souaffle, récupéré par Trevor Groot ! Ils sont maintenant à deux contre un, la Poursuiveuse Balbina Zabini s'éloigne maintenant d'eux pour filer vers le but ! »

Les deux Poursuiveurs foncèrent droit sur la Gardienne, Cynthia Ackerley, et Groot plongea vers le but de gauche, parvenant à feinter la Gardienne en faisant une passe en arrière à Zabini, qui avait elle tourné vers le but droit. Elle lança le Souaffle à travers l'anneau, un but facilement marqué.

« Les Serpentards ouvrent la marque, 10-0 ! »

Fawcett récupéra le Souaffle pour Serdaigle. Il fit une passe au troisième Poursuiveur, Kevin Entwhistle, qui fila tout droit, évitant un Cognard, avant de faire une passe à Deauclaire, qui tira rapidement et marqua un but à travers les bras tendus du gardien.

« Serdaigle répond par une combinaison de passes, et égalise à dix partout. »

Andrew Pritchard, Poursuiveur de Serpentard, remonta tout le terrain avec le Souaffle, ne ralentissant que pour permettre à Bradley Bole de dégager un Cognard, avant de faire une passe à Groot.

Severus quitta du regard les Poursuiveurs, pour se mettre à la recherche de Travers à travers ses Multiplettes. Il trouva son Attrapeur aux basques de Roger Sherwyn, l'autre Attrapeur, un petit quatrième année qui avait de bons yeux, et un remarquable contrôle de son balai. Ses yeux surveillaient frénétiquement le terrain, cherchant la lueur dorée du Vif D'Or dans l'éclat du soleil éclairant le terrain. Soudain, Sherwyn se coucha sur son manche, et fila tout droit. Travers fit un signe désespéré au Batteur le plus proche, Keene Broadmoor. Broadmoor prit un moment pour évaluer la trajectoire de l'Attrapeur qui plongeait, puis lui décocha un Cognard visé à la perfection. Le Cognard toucha l'arrière du balai de l'Attrapeur. Il fit un tour sur lui-même, et tomba sur le côté.

Minerva retint son souffle, et Flitwick se couvrit les yeux alors que l'Attrapeur ne tenait plus à son balai que d'une main. Il parvint à rattraper le manche de l'autre main, puis à lancer une jambe en l'air et à se remettre en selle. Une acclamation soulagée s'éleva dans le stade, même si on entendait les Serpentards siffler.

« C'était moins une ! Excellent tir du Batteur de Serpentard, Keene Broadmoor ! Il a failli totalement désarçonner Sherwyn ! »

Severus adressa un sourire moqueur à Minerva et à Flitwick, qui avait finalement ôté les mains de ses yeux, et se tenait debout sur la pointe des pieds sur le banc, avant de leur lancer, de sa voix la plus sirupeuse, « L'attaque fait peut-être le spectacle, mais c'est grâce à la défense qu'on gagne la partie. »

Madame Bibine siffla un arrêt de jeu et s'assura que l'Attrapeur de Serdaigle allait bien avant de laisser reprendre la partie. Les Serpentards avaient toujours le Souaffle, et Groot le passa à Andrew Pritchard qui doubla son défenseur et marqua, amenant le score à 20 à 10.

Deauclaire, Poursuiveuse de Serdaigle, remonta le terrain, feinta vers la gauche pour éviter Zabini, avant de lancer le Souaffle à Fawcett, mais Pritchard s'interposa et intercepta la passe à l'avantage de Serpentard comme si elle avait été pour lui, avant de filer droit devant lui vers les buts.

Severus eut un sourire moqueur pour Hermione quand Serpentard marqua à nouveau, et elle le rabroua, « Ne fais pas ton malin, leur Attrapeur est très doué. »

Sherwyn s'éleva plus haut dans les airs, les yeux fouillant toujours l'espace sans répit. Apparemment, sa rencontre un peu plus tôt avec le Cognard ne l'avait pas intimidé, et son homologue de Serpentard continuait à le suivre. Le match continuait sous eux, la défense Serpentard tenant en respect les Poursuiveurs de Serdaigle. Le score était maintenant de 80 à 30 pour Serpentard. Alors que Serdaigle était à l'attaque, Travers aperçut la petite balle d'or ailée et fonça vers elle, sachant qu'il n'aurait que quelques secondes d'avantage sur l'Attrapeur adverse.

« Regardez ! On dirait qu'ils ont vu le Vif d'Or tous les deux ! »

La foule se leva pour regarder les deux Attrapeurs se battre avec leurs balais loin au dessus du terrain, et retint son souffle quand un Cognard perdu rebondit vers Sherwyn. Il plongea en piqué pour l'éviter, mais perdit le Vif d'Or du regard.

Groot, Poursuiveur de Serpentard, s'éloigna de l'action qui se concentrait autour du Souaffle et vint serrer son balai contre celui de l'Attrapeur de Serdaigle, le déviant de sa course. Du terrain comme des tribunes, on cria à la faute, mais Madame Bibine ne vit rien et laissa continuer le jeu. Alors que Sherwyn tentait de revenir dans la course, Travers se pencha de plus belle, essayant de gagner encore un peu plus de vitesse sur son Nimbus 3000, jusqu'à ce que le Vif d'Or change brusquement de direction, tombant de six mètres et virant vers la gauche, droit sur la trajectoire de Roger Sherwyn.

« Incroyable ! Roger Sherwyn a attrapé le Vif d'Or ! Victoire de Serdaigle, 180 à 80 ! »

La foule explosa de joie, sauf les Serpentards, bien entendu, dont les huées et les sifflets étaient perceptibles dans le tintamarre. Hermione regarda Severus. Il avait les bras croisés, et affichait une grimace terriblement contrariée. Avec hésitation, elle posa une main sur son bras. Il laissa enfin échapper lentement le souffle qu'il retenait depuis que l'Attrapeur de Serdaigle avait pris le Vif d'Or en main, et se tourna vers elle, les traits fatigués.

« Gryffondor peut toujours battre Serdaigle, » dit-elle pleine d'espoir. Severus se contenta d'un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Je vais devoir attendre une année de plus avant de reprendre possession de la Coupe de Quidditch. Mais au moins, elle n'ira pas dans le bureau de Minerva, » ajouta t'il.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle se dit exactement la même chose. »

Ginny lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, et annonça, « On va prendre un verre aux Trois Balais, tu viens avec nous ? Vous aussi, Professeur Snape. »

« Oh, avec plaisir, » répondit immédiatement Hermione, avant de se retourner vers Severus qui secoua la tête.

« Il faut que j'aille m'occuper de la potion. »

« Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas la mettre en stase et venir avec nous ? » Une fois de plus, il secoua la tête, et elle décida de ne pas insister. Elle se contenterait sans problème d'un match de Quidditch qui n'avait pas fait de victimes. « Alors je te retrouverai au labo en revenant. »

« Ça me convient tout à fait, » répondit Severus en se levant. Ses longs doigts enserrèrent un instant ceux d'Hermione, et leurs regards se croisèrent, avant qu'il ne descende dans les gradins, s'arrêtant pour présenter ses félicitations à Flitwick et lui serrer la main. Hermione sourit.

« Il n'est pas trop mal, finalement, quand il est poli, 'Mione, » commenta Ginny, regardant Severus discuter avec Minerva, et se retourner une dernière fois vers Hermione avant de descendre les escaliers.

« Il y a ça, et le fait qu'il ne te déteste pas. Je ne comprends toujours pas vraiment pourquoi il hait à ce point Harry et Ron. » Hermione se pencha un peu, et vit que Ron et Anne étaient toujours en grande conversation, même maintenant que le match était fini et que les gradins se vidaient. « Il a dû l'ensorceler ou quelque chose, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! »

« Tu plaisantes ? Il ne pourrait pas lancer un sortilège d'amour ou préparer un philtre même si sa vie en dépendait. »

« Alors peut-être qu'il lui plait vraiment. »

« Si on considère que l'alternative qu'elle a est ce type canon, soit elle l'aime bien, soit elle est lesbienne. » Ginny continuait de manger des yeux Vasily Borodin, qui discutait avec Flitwick. « Hé, tu penses que Vasily voudrait venir prendre un verre avec nous ? »

Vasily se joignit effectivement à eux pour leur sortie à Pré au Lard, tout comme le firent Minerva, Hagrid, et Flitwick quand ils eurent vent de l'invitation. A son grand chagrin, Ginny n'eut que peu d'occasions de discuter avec Vasily. Les heures passèrent rapidement, et avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de le réaliser, la nuit était tombée. Ginny et Ron firent leurs adieux, Ron glissa discrètement à Anne un morceau de papier, et ils Transplanèrent.

Les professeurs rentrèrent à Poudlard, et se séparèrent dans l'entrée. Hermione descendit dans les cachots, où elle et Severus partagèrent un dîner sur le coin d'une table du laboratoire, avant d'y passer la plus grande partie de la soirée à travailler sur la potion. Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils se retirèrent dans les quartiers tous proches de Severus, et Hermione s'endormit rapidement.

Alors qu'elle rêvait encore une fois de Harry et Drago, Severus, étendu à ses côtés, plongea dans son esprit obscurci, qui n'offrait pas la moindre résistance pendant qu'elle dormait.

Il ne lui fallut qu'un moment pour se retrouver aspiré dans son rêve. Hermione était entourée de brouillard, la voix de Harry lui parvenait à travers ce nuage comme celle d'un fantôme.

« Drago est en train de mourir, tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Severus essaya de percer le brouillard qui les entourait, mais il ne pût distinguer les fantômes qui y flottaient, les souvenirs qui s'y pressaient, si proches, mais néanmoins hors d'atteinte, alors il la suivit, courant, mais toujours sur ses gardes. Les voix désincarnées se rapprochaient, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent Harry qui se tenait devant un grand lit. Drago y était étendu, comme un squelette vivant, et il tourna lentement la tête vers elle, ses yeux bleu glacier leur passant à travers.

« Je meurs, tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Drago se désincarna. Sa peau se désagrégea, ses cheveux blancs tombèrent peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de lui qu'un squelette. Harry grimpa dans le lit à ses côtés.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, et Severus aperçut un fragment, un lambeau de quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié, une vision d'un Drago extrêmement malade étendu dans un lit, qui disparut presque immédiatement. Sortant de son esprit, il la serra contre lui. Il la tint dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que sa respiration ralentisse, et qu'elle se calme.

« Alors ? » demanda t'elle.

« Je pense qu'il y a un sortilège d'Amnésie, quelque chose de costaud. J'ai vu quelque chose, un morceau d'un souvenir plus grand, qui aurait été effacé sans ménagements. »

« Tu peux le récupérer ? »

« Peut-être. Il nous faudra plus de temps. »

« Qu'est-ce que… A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je pense que tu le sais déjà. » répondit finalement Severus, d'un ton posé.

« C'était Harry, pas vrai ? C'est lui qui a fait ça. »


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, et l'histoire de enlightenedkitty.

**Chapitre vingt-sept**

Severus était assis face à Albus Dumbledore. Il fusillait le Directeur de son regard le plus noir, et Albus lui rendait ce regard avec tout autant de férocité.

« Severus, tu sais combien il peut être dangereux d'essayer de récupérer des souvenirs effacés. »

« Mais il y a quelque chose d'important dans ces souvenirs ! Je le sais, et je suis persuadé que Potter est derrière tout ça ! »

« Et même si Harry avait effacé la mémoire d'Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu t'attends à trouver ? » Severus n'avait pas de réponse toute prête à cette question, et il détourna le regard vers les flammes de la cheminée. « Il y a des secrets qui doivent encore être gardés même des plus loyaux d'entre nous. Je te demande de ne pas continuer à chercher à récupérer ces souvenirs. »

Il comprit que le sujet était clos, qu'Albus refuserait de discuter plus longtemps du sujet. Le visage fermé, Severus se leva de son fauteuil près du feu.

« Vous avez tort d'accorder tant de confiance à Potter, » siffla t'il, rendant regard pour regard au vieux sorcier. « Souvenez-vous de ces mots ! »

Severus tourna les talons, et dans un claquement de robes, sortit du bureau à grandes enjambées.

&&&&&

Harry Potter se frotta les yeux et regarda la silhouette étendue dans le lit tout proche. L'état de Drago empirait, il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face plus longtemps. Se levant de son fauteuil, il sortit de la chambre, incapable de réfléchir correctement. Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans le salon, ignorant le désordre qui s'étalait partout, les meubles dépareillés, consumé uniquement de ses pensées qui semblaient revenir toujours et encore à Voldemort.

Voldemort saurait certainement comment contrer ce sort ancien qui tuait Drago à petit feu. Un sort pareil, le Seigneur des Ténèbres_ devait_ le connaître. Mais comment est-ce qu'il pourrait l'approcher sans tout lui révéler, l'état de Drago, sa propre supercherie, et son travail d'espion contre lui ? Voldemort le tuerait certainement. Après tout, le destin voulait que l'un d'entre eux tue l'autre. Harry frissonna quand le souvenir de cette vieille prophétie lui revint à l'esprit. Il serra ses bras contre lui.

Se jetant dans un fauteuil mangé aux mites, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il resta comme ça, immobile, pendant près d'une heure, avant de finalement se lever et marcher d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine, qui avait été transformée en laboratoire d'appoint. Il trouva la fiole qu'il cherchait, et en avala le contenu en une seule gorgée. Il résista à l'envie de vomir qui le saisit alors que ses entrailles se tordaient et que sa peau brûlait comme si elle était en feu. Ces sensations disparurent, et il regarda les longs doigts fins de sa main droite. Ses vêtements flottaient un peu ; même en bonne santé, Drago était un peu plus mince que lui, mais Harry décida de ne pas se changer, et enfila sa cape noire. Il ne serait pas absent assez longtemps pour que ça fasse la moindre différence, et, puisqu'il avait pris le Polynectar standard, et pas la version qui durait plus longtemps, il redeviendrait lui-même relativement rapidement.

Il s'arrêta à la porte, pour se répéter une fois encore qu'il faisait ce qu'il devait faire, et quitta l'appartement sans un regard en arrière. Ensuite, Harry se tourna vers le seul homme qui pourrait lui donner exactement ce dont il avait besoin sans poser de questions embarrassantes : Albus Dumbledore.

&&&&&

Hermione était assise dans son bureau, regardant par la fenêtre. Il tombait une bruine qui les avait retenus prisonniers, elle et les autres habitants du château, ces derniers jours. Jusqu'à maintenant, le mois de mars s'était montré gris et pluvieux, ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à ses idées sombres. Severus avait fait peu de progrès dans ses tentatives de briser le sortilège d'amnésie, même s'il continuait d'essayer chaque nuit, malgré la mise en garde de Dumbledore lui demandant de laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient.

Cette dispute avait créé une fracture notable entre Albus et Severus, même si de son côté Hermione essayait de ne pas garder de grief contre le Directeur. Elle savait qu'il essayait seulement de la protéger, tout en s'efforçant de protéger également Harry et la mystérieuse mission qu'il accomplissait sans supervision aucune. Mais Hermione commençait à avoir des doutes sur son meilleur ami, surtout maintenant que ces rêves se faisaient plus fréquents.

Ça devenait de plus en plus difficile pour elle de dormir la nuit, et la présence de Severus était la seule chose qui lui donnait un peu de tranquillité d'esprit. Ça la calmait de simplement savoir qu'il était là, avec elle dans ses rêves, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir, sachant que quand ce serait fini, il serait présent pour la réconforter.

Elle revint vers les copies qu'elle avait ignorées pendant la dernière demi-heure, et essaya de se concentrer, mais son esprit revenait sans cesse au rêve et à Harry. Elle aurait désespérément voulu aller voir Severus, il aurait été capable de la rassurer, mais il était au milieu d'un double cours de potions. Elle reposa la plume avec laquelle elle jouait distraitement, et soupira.

Elle se leva et s'apprêtait à se préparer du thé quand elle fut surprise par le bruissement des flammes dans la cheminée. Elle se retourna pour découvrir la tête d'Albus Dumbledore au milieu des flammes vertes.

« Professeur Granger, est-ce que vous voulez bien m'accorder un mot dans mon bureau ? »

Hermione, surmontant rapidement sa surprise, accepta, « Mais bien sûr, Monsieur. J'arrive dans un instant. »

Elle sortit rapidement de son bureau pour rejoindre le Directeur dans le sien. Donnant le mot de passe à la gargouille, qui la laissa entrer sans dire un mot, elle monta les escaliers et trouva la porte ouverte.

« Hermione, je vous en prie, entrez et asseyez-vous. » Assis derrière son bureau, Albus désigna une théière dont le couvercle tintinnabulait gaiement, demandant, « Est-ce que je peux vous proposer une tasse de thé, ma chère ? Pour ma part, j'allais justement m'en servir une. »

Elle sourit en s'asseyant devant le grand bureau. « Je veux bien, merci. J'allais justement me préparer une théière dans mon bureau quand vous avez appelé. »

« Quel chance pour tous les deux, alors, nous n'aurons pas à boire notre thé seuls. »

Il servit deux tasses et en tendit une à Hermione. Elle but avec précaution. Dumbledore lui sourit par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Il but lui aussi, et ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

« Comment est-ce que vous allez ? Tout va bien ? » demanda t'il, une fois qu'ils eurent tous les deux reposé leur tasse et leur soucoupe.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Plus ou moins, oui. »

« J'espère que vos classes ne sont pas une charge trop lourde. »

« Non, ça va, et je suis contente de ne plus avoir à enseigner aux première et deuxième année. Ça me laisse vraiment plus de temps pour travailler sur la potion. »

« C'est bien ce que j'avais espéré. Et est-ce que vous faites également des progrès dans ce domaine ? »

« Nous n'avons pas fait de découverte majeure depuis un moment, mais c'était prévisible, même si ça reste décevant. »

« Oui, j'imagine. » Ses yeux bleus restèrent posés sur elle un instant. « Et comment va Severus ? Il est plutôt doué pour m'éviter quand il en a envie. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Je pense qu'il va bien. Il est toujours en colère, mais il va se calmer. Avec le temps. »

« Et vous ? Est-ce que vous aussi vous êtes en colère contre moi ? »

Le calme descendit sur la pièce, et Hermione plongea le regard dans les flammes de la cheminée. Finalement, elle leva les yeux vers lui et répondit. « Non, plus maintenant. Je l'étais, au début, mais je me suis rendue compte depuis que vous essayiez seulement de nous protéger tous. »

Une fois encore, Dumbledore l'observa longuement. Les rides de son visage se firent plus prononcées, et ses yeux bleus brillants trahirent sa fatigue.

« Quelle que soit la chose cachée dans votre esprit, Hermione, je crois que si on vous l'a faite oublier, c'était avec de bonnes intentions, et sans penser à mal. Si Harry devait se retrouver… compromis, ça signifierait sa mort, et le triomphe de Voldemort. C'est pour cela que je vous conjure de ne pas essayer de retrouver ces souvenirs inaccessibles, pour notre salut à tous. »

« Mais et si c'était quelque chose que j'avais besoin de savoir ? Quelque chose d'important ? »

Le vieil homme secoua la tête. « J'ai peur que nous ne devions placer toute notre confiance en Harry, car il est le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. »

_Mais est-ce qu'il peut y arriver seul ?_ se demanda t'elle, même si elle ne fit pas cette remarque à voix haute.

« Est-ce que vous voulez une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochu ? » proposa Dumbledore, poussant vers elle un bol de friandises multicolores. Elle refusa, et, après un moment, il annonça. « Je vais devoir vous laisser, il faut que j'aille parler à Hagrid. J'ai reçu un certain nombre de plaintes de la part de parents qui n'apprécient pas la nouvelle espèce sur laquelle il fait travailler ses élèves en ce moment. »

Hermione se retint de frissonner en repensant à ses propres expériences avec les précédentes tentatives d'élevage d'Hagrid, les Scrouts à Pétard.

« Il faut que je descende dans les cachots de toute façon. Je dois jeter un œil à la potion. »

« Je pourrais peut-être vous accompagner avant d'aller voir Hagrid. Je n'ai pas vu la potion récemment, et Severus n'aime pas que je sois dans les parages quand il travaille. »

« Il est en classe pour le moment, nous aurons le laboratoire pour nous tout seuls. »

Ils sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore et descendirent vers les cachots, tout en discutant en chemin de la Coupe de Quidditch. Ils évoquèrent le match de la semaine précédente, Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle, que Gryffondor avait gagné – peut-être l'un des matchs les plus ennuyeux de l'histoire du Quidditch – et le prochain match en avril, Serpentard contre Poufsouffle, que, sauf miracle de la part de Poufsouffle, Serpentard n'aurait pas de mal à gagner. Ils convinrent tous les deux que Serdaigle gagnerait sans doute la Coupe, à moins que Gryffondor ne parvienne à les battre lors du dernier match de la saison.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la salle de classe qui servait de laboratoire, Albus écouta avec attention Hermione qui lui expliqua patiemment ce que contenaient les différents chaudrons, hochant la tête pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait le travail complexe qu'ils avaient effectué.

« Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un échantillon de la potion ? » demanda Albus une fois qu'elle eut terminé ses explications. « J'aimerais pouvoir la montrer à une certaine personne. »

« Bien sûr, » accepta Hermione, sans réfléchir à deux fois à cette demande. Elle ajouta, « tant qu'elle ne finit pas entre les mains de Voldemort, je suis sûre que ça ne pose pas de problème. »

Elle alla jusqu'au placard où Severus avait commencé à stocker la Mortalis Fallax terminée, en versa dans une petite fiole de verre qu'elle reboucha. Elle tendit la potion à Albus en disant, « Il y en a l'équivalent de deux doses là-dedans. »

Albus reçut la fiole avec un sourire, et ses yeux bleus pétillèrent quand il la rangea quelque part dans ses robes. « Merci, mon enfant. Je vous en prie, tenez-moi informé des progrès sur la potion. Je crains que Severus ne le fasse pas. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il faut vraiment que j'aille parler à Hagrid de ses créatures. Encore merci pour la potion. »

Avec un signe de la main, le Directeur se glissa hors de la pièce, et Hermione se plongea dans les notes de Severus, l'incident déjà oublié.

&&&&&

Hermione n'avait rien vu d'extraordinaire à ce qu'Albus demande un échantillon de Mortalis Fallax, puisque c'était une potion expérimentale dont il avait suivi de près le développement. Elle ne mentionna cet incident à Severus que quelques jours plus tard.

« Hein ? » siffla t'il d'un ton dangereusement calme. « Albus a pris de la potion et tu ne m'en as rien dit ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas vu quel mal il pouvait y avoir à cela. »

« Pas vu le mal ? » répéta t'il, plissant les yeux. « Pas une goutte de cette potion ne doit sortir de cette pièce sans mon approbation, est-ce que tu comprends ? Je me fiche de savoir si c'est pour Albus Dumbledore, le Ministre, ou ton cher Harry Potter ! »

Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se mettait dans cet état, et le lui dit. « Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire si Dumbledore a la potion ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait la donner à Voldemort ! »

« C'est ma potion, et personne n'y touche, » dit-il, son regard noir proclamant que le sujet était maintenant clos. Il se retira jusqu'au fauteuil près de la cheminée.

Hermione l'observait, depuis l'endroit où elle se tenait près des chaudrons. Elle réfléchissait.

« Tu penses qu'il va l'envoyer à Harry ? Est-ce que c'est de ça dont tu as peur ? » Severus se contenta de la fusiller du regard pour toute réponse. « Je sais que Harry se comporte de façon bizarre, mais je pense que Dumbledore a raison. Nous devons lui faire confiance. »

« Toi, plus qu'une autre, tu devrais savoir qu'il faut se méfier de lui ! » ajouta t'il, avec une lenteur délibérée. « A moins que tu n'aie déjà oublié ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

« Non ! Mais je pense qu'il se passe peut-être plus de choses que ce que nous savons, et que nous ferions peut-être mieux de nous tenir à l'écart. »

Il plissa les yeux. « Alors Albus a fait plus que simplement te parler de la potion. »

« Nous avons discuté, oui, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Imagine qu'il ait raison ? On ne devrait peut-être pas s'en mêler. »

« Est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu ne tiens plus à retrouver tes souvenirs perdus ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle réfléchissait à sa réponse. « Je ne sais pas. Albus m'a demandé de ne pas le faire, mais ce sont _mes souvenirs_, et j'ai l'impression que j'ai le droit de les retrouver, quelle que soit la chose que Harry essaie de cacher. »

« Très bien, » répondit Severus, réprimant un sourire victorieux. « Ne faisons rien avant d'avoir découvert ce qui se cache dans ces souvenirs. »

Hermione accepta, et, si elle espérait en secret que ce ne serait rien de grave, elle savait bien à quoi s'attendre.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de enlightenedkitty.

**Chapitre vingt-huit**

Harry faisait les cent pas dans le salon minable de leur petit appartement, mu par une énergie nerveuse inépuisable qui le poussait à aller et venir sans répit. Drago le regardait, impuissant, incapable de rassurer et de calmer son amant. Il y avait une réunion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ce soir, le premier cercle seulement des suivants de Voldemort. Harry sentait son estomac se nouer et se serrer.

« Assieds-toi, tu me rends nerveux, » se plaignit Drago depuis le canapé, mais il était _déjà_ nerveux, il l'était toujours quand Harry devait se livrer à cette pantomime. « De toute façon, il va bientôt être l'heure que tu prennes le Polynectar. »

Harry acquiesça, d'un signe sec de la tête, et ne s'arrêta que le temps de dire, « Dans une minute. »

Il vint finalement s'asseoir aux côtés de Drago, et Drago glissa un bras autour de sa taille, attirant sa tête sombre contre son épaule. Ils restèrent assis en silence. Aucun mot n'aurait pu traduire ce qu'ils ressentaient, et puis, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago s'écarta brusquement, agrippant son avant-bras gauche et grimaçant, tressaillant sous la douleur aiguë. Harry s'activa immédiatement. Se précipitant à la cuisine, il attrapa une dose de Polynectar et l'avala d'un trait, ignorant son goût écœurant. Il prit appui contre le plan de travail le temps que la potion fasse effet. Il revint au salon, où Drago était toujours assis. Sans regarder cette copie de lui-même, celui-ci tendit son bras gauche à Harry. La Marque des Ténèbres lui brûlait toujours la peau.

Harry lui prit le bras et posa doucement deux doigts contre la Marque, s'attendant toujours à en être brûlé, même s'il savait que la Marque était plus froide que le reste de la peau de Drago. Il ferma les yeux et son esprit, et expira lentement. Soudain, une image apparut, une destination, sa destination. Une vieille maison, entourée d'arbres lourds et de montagnes. Harry grava cette image dans son esprit.

Il se pencha le temps de déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Drago – il ne pouvait pas se laisser entraîner dans une étreinte. Ça lui coûterait la vie si le souvenir de son affection pour Drago transparaissait pendant qu'il était en la présence de Voldemort. Drago comprenait cela, et le laissa partir sans protester. Harry sortit de l'appartement sans un regard en arrière, et s'engagea dans sa ruelle habituelle. Cherchant dans la poche intérieure de sa cape, Harry en sortit une petite fiole qui faisait saillie, et en avala le contenu, avant de l'abandonner sur une pile d'ordures. Murmurant une prière aux dieux et fermant les yeux, il revint à l'image de la maison qu'il avait fixée dans son esprit, et Transplana.

La lune était basse au dessus des arbres, mais pas assez basse cependant pour être obscurcie par les pics escarpés des montagnes environnantes. Les arbres semblaient se tenir sur la pointe de leurs racines dans l'espoir d'atteindre l'orbe lumineuse. Alors que Harry approchait de la maison plongée dans l'obscurité, il commença à distinguer la silhouette sombre de Peter Pettigrow qui l'attendait à la porte.

« Dis-donc, tu as pris tout ton temps, Malefoy, » siffla-t-il, sa face de rat tordue dans une grimace. « Tous les autres sont déjà arrivés. »

Pettigrow avait toujours été jaloux des Malefoy. D'abord, ça avait été Lucius, et la confiance que Voldemort lui accordait, mais maintenant le fils avait remplacé le père.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sera pas content… »

« Dans ce cas, il me le dira lui-même, il n'aura pas besoin de son laquais, » répliqua calmement Harry, résistant à son envie d'arracher ses membres un par un à ce trouillard qui avait trahi ses parents. Il attendait avec impatience le jour où il pourrait se venger. Mais le faire ce soir serait contre-productif en regard de tout ce qu'il essayait d'accomplir. « Où sont-ils, Queudver ? »

Pettigrow se renfrogna et, tournant les talons, se lança dans les couloirs sans donner de réponse. Harry le suivit, sur ses gardes. Ils se déplaçaient rapidement dans la maison plongée dans le noir, à travers des pièces remplies de meubles protégés par des housses. Au sol, une épaisse couche de poussière laissait voir de nombreuses empreintes de pas. Ils arrivèrent à une salle à manger faiblement éclairée. Il balaya la pièce du regard tout en cheminant pour aller s'incliner, prenant la mesure de toutes les personnes présentes, conscient que les yeux rouges suivaient le moindre de ses mouvements. Il posa un genou à terre.

« Drago. »

« Monseigneur. »

Les deux sièges les plus proches de Voldemort étaient déjà occupés : Dmitri Borodin, le principal partisan de Voldemort en Russie, ainsi que dans le reste de l'Europe de l'Est ; et une sorcière à l'air sévère, Ingrid Wechsler, qui avait la charge du recrutement de nouveaux partisans à la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry s'était attendu à ce que plus de Mangemorts soient présents, mais ne fut pas vraiment surpris. Le manque de confiance de Voldemort était notoire. Ce n'était probablement pas la première réunion de ce genre, ni la dernière.

Harry prit place à côté d'Ingrid, pendant que Pettigrow allait se placer debout aux côtés de Voldemort. Sans quitter Drago de ses yeux larmoyants, Pettigrow marmonna, « Maintenant que tout le monde est là… »

« Mon cher Queudver, ne commençons pas cette réunion sur une note si détestable, » le reprit Voldemort, « pas alors que nous avons à discuter de choses si importantes. Ingrid ? Commence, je t'en prie. »

Sortant un parchemin plié de ses robes rouge sang, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et déplia son papier sur la table, sous les yeux rouges de serpent qui le fixèrent avec avidité.

« Le premier groupe, plus de cinquante sorcières et sorciers, se rassemblera ici, dans un peu plus de deux semaines, » commença-t-elle, désignant un point en Russie. « Dmitri a gracieusement accepté de les loger tant que nécessaire, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons prêt pour l'attaque finale. »

« Très aimable de ta part, Dmitri, » ronronna le Seigneur des Ténèbres, étirant ses lèvres en un sourire grotesque. Borodin prit acte de cette appréciation, le remerciant d'un sourire gracieux accompagné d'un signe de tête. « Tu peux reprendre. »

« Un deuxième groupe, trente personnes, arrivera à Paris peu après pour se joindre à vos partisans français. »

« Oui, tout juste à temps. Est-ce que tous les plans ont été finalisés pour le Ministère français ? »

« Oui, Monseigneur. Je superviserai moi-même cette opération. »

« Tu as toute ma confiance en ce domaine, Ingrid. Et à propos des plans concernant Fudge ? »

« On leur apporte la dernière touche au moment même où nous parlons, Monseigneur. »

Harry écoutait, affichant l'ennui le plus profond, même si les rouages de son esprit tournaient à toute vitesse. Les choses avançaient beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'avait anticipé, et il ne connaissait pas tous les détails de ce qui se passait en France. Il repoussa ces idées parasites quand les yeux rouges se posèrent sur lui.

« Drago. »

« La potion ? J'ai obtenu par… ruse, » dit-il avec un sourire en coin, « un échantillon de la potion actuelle. La précédente devait être contaminée, je n'ai jamais réussi à la reproduire de façon convenable. Cependant, j'ai maintenant déjà commencé à préparer un chaudron de potion, et il devrait être possible de la tester sans délai. »

« Quelles sont les chances de pouvoir contrer cette potion ? »

« Elles sont nulles tant que je ne décompose pas complètement l'Avada Kedavra afin de m'adapter totalement à ce sort, ce qui demanderait des mois, peut-être même des années de recherche et de tâtonnements, » affirma Harry. « Cependant, les effets de cette potion ne sont pas éternels. J'ai entendu des rumeurs au Ministère qui disaient que même si Snape a survécu à trois Avadas successifs, il est passé à deux doigts de la mort. Un sort supplémentaire l'aurait achevé. »

« C'est rassurant, » ironisa Pettigrow en avançant vers Harry. « Nous n'aurons qu'à nous tenir là tranquillement pour lancer…»

« Queudver, ça suffit, » siffla son maître, et il recula d'un pas, servile, sans pour autant quitter des yeux Harry qui l'ignorait placidement. « Même toi tu devrais être capable de lancer les quatre Avadas nécessaires à le tuer. »

« Si nous bénéficions de l'effet de surprise, Monseigneur, la potion sera inactive. Il lui faut une demi-heure pour faire son effet, » ajouta Harry.

« Ce sera très certainement une attaque surprise, » siffla Voldemort, affichant un petit sourire. « Et au sujet de Harry Potter ? »

Il haussa les épaules, avant de répondre, « Pour autant que je le sache, il est toujours en exil du Ministère. »

« Et du côté du Ministère ? »

« Le Ministère n'est absolument pas prêt à parer une attaque pour le moment. Il est vulnérable. »

« Très bien. Dmitri, quoi de neuf en Russie ? »

« Rien de spécial, Monseigneur. Les russes coopèrent toujours pleinement, et je crois qu'ils continueront à le faire tant qu'ils auront le sentiment que vous êtes le plus fort. »

Voldemort hocha la tête, et le calme se fit dans la pièce alors qu'il posa successivement son regard sur les trois personnes assises à ses côtés à la table.

« Vous êtes les plus loyaux de mes Mangemorts, et vous serez récompensés plus que tout autre quand notre long combat aura pris fin, une fin qui se fait plus proche de jour en jour. Vous serez bientôt convoqués à nouveau. »

A ces mots, Ingrid et Dmitri se levèrent et adressèrent un signe de tête à leur Maître avant de sortir. Harry quant à lui demeura assis, fixant Voldemort, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Queudver dans la pièce.

« Est-ce qu'il y avait autre chose, Drago ? »

« Oui, Monseigneur, mais il s'agit d'un sujet dont je ne peux parler qu'à vous seul. »

« Quelle impudence ! » s'exclama Pettigrow, se précipitant vers la table, et s'appuyant dessus pour lui dire, penché vers lui, « Je suis le serviteur le plus fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et… »

« Laisse-nous, Queudver, » l'interrompit Voldemort, d'une voix sourde, le regard mauvais. Pettigrow s'exécuta. Voldemort revint à Harry, et lui dit, « Approche, et dis-moi de quoi tu souhaites discuter. »

Harry lui adressa un signe de tête et se leva, pour venir s'asseoir directement à côté de Voldemort. Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença.

« Monseigneur, il s'agit d'une chose de la plus grande importance pour moi, et j'aurais besoin de votre assistance. Vous êtes le seul sorcier susceptible de connaître la réponse que je recherche. » La face serpentine acquiesça, et il poursuivit. « Il existe un sort ancien que mon père a utilisé sur de nombreuses personnes, y compris une personne dont je suis proche, et j'ai été incapable de trouver le contre-sort correspondant. J'en ai parlé à des Guérisseurs, aussi bien qu'à des sorciers et des sorcières qui sont les mieux informés en tout ce qui concerne les sorts, mais personne n'en a jamais entendu parler. »

« Et tu voudrais que moi je te fournisse le contre-sort ? »

« Oui, Monseigneur. »

« Et que me donneras-tu en échange ? »

« Tout ce que vous voudrez, Monseigneur. »

« Amène-moi Harry Potter, et je trouverai ton contre-sort. »

« Ça m'est impossible, Monseigneur. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Voldemort, ses yeux rouges brillant de curiosité.

Après une longue pause, il répondit finalement. « Parce que je suis Harry Potter. »

« Comment est-ce que ça peut être possible ? » siffla-t-il, sa voix trahissant son incrédulité.

Harry sortit sa baguette de sa cape, et la posa sur la table, entre eux. Il sortit également une petite fiole, qu'il déboucha et but. Quasiment instantanément, il sentit toutes les cellules de son corps trembler et s'agiter, et ses vêtements devenir plus serrés, inconfortables, alors que son corps reprenait son apparence habituelle.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est possible. Je viens juste de prendre une potion qui contre les effets du Polynectar. »

Harry tendit son avant-bras gauche à Voldemort pour qu'il le regarde. La peau était pâle et vierge de toute Marque des Ténèbres. Voldemort se leva d'un bond, renversant sa chaise, et sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur la cicatrice au front de Harry. La baguette de ce dernier s'envola de la table vers la main tendue de Voldemort.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu me berner, mais tu vas mourir maintenant, Potter, et la prophétie sera enfin accomplie. »

Ses yeux rouges aussi brillants que des braises, il pointa sa baguette vers Harry sans un mot. Harry fut frappé par quelque chose, et sursauta violemment sur sa chaise, sous l'impression que tous les muscles de son corps se contractaient simultanément. Mais il ne mourut pas. Il lui fallut un moment pour récupérer suffisamment pour être capable de parler, en continuant à respirer bruyamment.

« J'ai pris de la Mortalis Fallax, alors il va vous en falloir encore quelques autres pour me tuer. Mais avant que vous ne le fassiez, vous feriez bien d'écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire. »

Voldemort le dévisagea avec méfiance avant de hocher la tête, tout en gardant néanmoins sa baguette à hauteur de la tête de Harry.

« Je me fais passer pour Drago depuis longtemps, avant même la mort de Lucius, ce qui m'a fourni une multitude d'occasions de vous tuer. Cependant, je ne l'ai pas fait. Est-ce que ça ne vous intrigue pas que je me sois retenu de vous tuer, alors que j'aurais pu le faire si facilement ? »

« Tu serais mort toi aussi, si tu avais essayé de me tuer. Mes loyaux Mangemorts ne t'auraient jamais laissé t'en sortir vivant. »

« C'est vrai, » convint Harry. « Mais j'étais prêt à sacrifier ma vie pour prendre la votre. Cependant, Dumbledore me l'a interdit. Il tenait simplement à ce que je l'informe de vos activités et de vos plans, rien d'autre. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te démasques devant moi aujourd'hui ? Tu dois te rendre compte que je ne peux pas te laisser la vie sauve, pas après tout ce que tu as entendu ce soir. »

« Vous me laisserez la vie sauve, parce que je vous offre Poudlard, et la Mortalis Fallax. Tout ce que je vous demande en échange, c'est le contre-sort qui sauvera le véritable Drago de ce que Lucius Malefoy lui a fait. »

« Tu trahirais ton précieux Dumbledore et tout ce pour quoi il s'est battu ? » demanda Voldemort, écarquillant les narines. « Je ne te crois pas. »

« Alors donnez-moi du Véritasérum, et vous verrez bien que je dis la vérité, » proposa Harry, sortant une autre fiole de sa poche, pour la poser sur la table. « Vous pouvez utiliser le vôtre, si vous n'avez pas confiance en celui-ci. Ça ne fait pas la moindre différence à mes yeux. »

Voldemort redressa sa chaise, et s'y enfonça, contemplant Harry pendant un long moment. Finalement, il annonça. « Très bien, Potter. Je vais utiliser du Véritasérum de mes propres réserves, et nous allons bien voir si tu dis la vérité. Reprends l'apparence de Malefoy. »

Alors qu'Harry sortait encore une autre fiole et en buvait le contenu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres toucha sa propre Marque, avant de baisser sa baguette sous la table, pour continuer à la pointer vers Harry. Presque instantanément, un Pettigrow à l'air contrarié apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, regardant alternativement les deux sorciers.

« Oui, Monseigneur ? »

« J'ai besoin de Véritasérum. Tout de suite. »

Queudver hocha la tête et disparut. Harry et Voldemort se regardèrent l'un l'autre en silence pendant qu'ils attendaient. Finalement, Pettigrow reparut avec la potion, et la donna à son maître. Une multitude de questions se lisaient sur son visage, mais il savait bien qu'on ne lui accorderait aucune réponse.

« Laisse-nous. »

Une fois qu'ils furent de nouveau seuls, Voldemort administra la potion et attendit qu'elle fasse effet.

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Harry Potter, » répondit-il sans intonation particulière.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es fait passer pour Drago ? »

« Pour espionner Voldemort et ses complices. »

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Depuis que Lucius Malefoy l'a battu et abandonné, en avril. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Lucius l'a battu, lui a lancé un sort inconnu, et l'a abandonné, pensant qu'il ne survivrait pas. Je l'ai trouvé, et soigné, mais maintenant il est en train de mourir à cause de ce sort. »

« Comment est-ce que tu m'as trouvé à chaque fois que j'ai rassemblé mes Mangemorts ? »

« En touchant la Marque des Ténèbres de Drago. Grâce à mon lien avec Voldemort, je suis capable de voir dans ma tête l'endroit où aller, et je peux alors y Transplaner. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas essayé de me tuer ? »

« Dumbledore m'a ordonné de seulement vous espionner. »

« Est-ce que tu as l'intention de me tuer, maintenant ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux trahir Dumbledore et Poudlard ? »

« Pour trouver un remède pour Drago. »

« Tu es prêt à sacrifier tes amis pour ton amant ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que tu préviendras Dumbledore de nos plans ? »

« Non. »

« Est-ce que tu te joindras à moi ? »

« Oui, si ça peut sauver Drago. »

Voldemort se renfonça dans sa chaise, et étudia le jeune homme assis face à lui. Il eut un rictus, ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent.

« Très bien, Harry Potter. Je vais t'autoriser à repartir ce soir, en vie. Mais je convoquerai Drago dans deux jours, et tu devras revenir avec les secrets qui gardent Poudlard, et la potion, ou je te tuerai, ne t'y trompes pas. Après que nous ayons réussi à détruire Poudlard et ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, je te donnerai le contre-sort pour Drago. »

Harry hocha la tête, avant de répondre, « Oui, Monseigneur. Je comprends. »

« Tu peux disposer. »

« Ma baguette, Monseigneur. Je vais en avoir besoin pour aller à Poudlard. »

Un éclair de défiance traversa les yeux rouges, mais il tendit sa baguette à Harry.

« Il faut que tu comprennes, Potter, que si tu devais me trahir maintenant, tu ne peux pas commencer à imaginer les répercussions que ça aurait pour tous ceux que tu aimes. Et je prendrais un grand plaisir à te détruire, personnellement. »

« Oui, Monseigneur. Je ne vous trahirai pas. »

« Envoie-moi Queudver. »

Harry lui fit un petit signe de tête, et quitta rapidement la pièce. Pettigrow traînait juste derrière la porte, malgré le sortilège anti-espionnage placé sur la pièce.

« Ça y est, on a fini ? » demanda-t-il, moqueur.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres désire voir son… » Harry marqua une pause, le temps qu'un sourire narquois se forme sur ses lèvres, et que ses yeux se plissent, « son _plus fidèle serviteur_ immédiatement. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, Queudver, il a peut-être besoin que tu accomplisses une broutille pour lui. »

« Il n'y a pas de broutilles, quand c'est mon Maître qui me donne des ordres ! »

« Dis-moi, Pettigrow, est-ce qu'il t'a puni comme il se doit pour cette pathétique attaque contre Potter et Snape ? » demanda Harry. Son sourire disparut, et ses yeux gris se firent durs et sa voix froide. « Je l'espère, car un échec pareil mérite un châtiment. »

Le petit homme fit un saut en arrière, comme si Harry venait de le frapper. Ses mâchoires serrées tremblèrent de rage, et Harry sut que la punition avait effectivement dû être sévère. Queudver sourit, d'un sourire faux et mielleux qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous récompense selon nos mérites. »

« Bien sûr. Tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller le voir, avant qu'il ne te récompense à nouveau. »

Harry tourna les talons, et se lança dans le couloir, laissant derrière lui un Pettigrow sans voix. Il serra sa cape contre lui quand il émergea dans la fraîche nuit printanière, puis s'éloigna de la maison, avant de fermer les yeux et de Transplaner dans sa ruelle habituelle.

Il ne s'attarda pas, comme il le faisait la plupart du temps en revenant d'une réunion avec Voldemort, pour permettre à ses pensées de se calmer et à son esprit de se détendre un peu avant de rentrer chez lui. Ce soir, il avait une idée en tête, et il rentra rapidement à l'appartement.

Drago était toujours assis sur le canapé quand Harry entra. Il se leva d'un bond et courut vers son amant pour l'attraper par les épaules. « Harry, est-ce que tout va bien ? Ça a pris plus longtemps que d'habitude ! »

« Je vais bien, » le rassura-t-il, embrassant rapidement Drago sur la joue. Il avança ensuite dans la pièce. « J'ai peut-être un remède pour toi. »

« Quoi ? Un remède ? Comment ? »

« Voldemort, » répondit Harry, en arrivant à la cuisine.

Il avala la potion qui lui rendait son apparence, et se dirigea vers le couloir.

« Harry, » lança Drago, ses yeux gris s'assombrissant alors qu'il suivait Harry jusqu'à la chambre. « Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Ce qu'il fallait pour que tu restes en vie. »

Harry fouilla dans le coffre au pied de leur lit, et en sortit une cape argentée qui chatoya et roula comme du mercure quand il la lança sur le cadre du lit.

« Mais qu'est-ce… »

« Je vais à Poudlard. Je serai absent pendant au moins une journée. »

Harry se déshabilla, jetant ses vêtements en pile au sol, avant de sortir un pantalon noir et un pull rouge, qu'il enfila immédiatement.

« Mais et pour ma potion ? »

« Je serai revenu à temps. »

« Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu vas… »

« Drago, fais-moi confiance. Je serai bientôt de retour. »

Harry attrapa sa Cape d'Invisibilité et remonta de nouveau le couloir. Il traversa le salon, et alla jusqu'à la porte. Il marqua une petite pause pour attendre Drago.

« Je t'aime, » murmura Drago contre l'épaule de Harry, en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi, » répondit tendrement Harry. Drago ne pouvait pas voir les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux verts. « Plus que tu ne le sais. »

Brusquement, Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte de Drago, et se glissa dehors, laissant pour la deuxième fois de la soirée Drago seul à l'attendre et à s'inquiéter.


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Enlightenedkitty._

**Chapitre vingt-neuf**

« Bien, qui peut me dire quelles sont les différences entre un loup classique et un loup-garou ? » demanda Hermione à ses Serdaigle de troisième année.

Quand elle avait préparé cette leçon sur les loups-garous pour les élèves de troisième année, elle avait souri en se souvenant qu'au cours de sa troisième année à elle, elle avait pu en observer un au moment où elle apprenait à les reconnaître. Elle se demanda ce que faisait Remus Lupin maintenant. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis le début de l'été, bien avant que les cours ne reprennent.

Un élève, le plus intelligent de tous ses troisième année, leva la main et expliqua, « Le loup à un plus long museau, alors que le loup-garou… »

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit à la volée, claquant si violemment contre le mur qu'un tableau tomba au sol, sous les cris de son occupant. Hermione, qui était en train de passer entre les rangées de tables, se retourna pour faire face à l'intrus, surprise de reconnaître Severus dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider, Professeur ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment, reconnaissant la pure furie qui se lisait sur son visage.

« Que s'est-il passé dans les cachots ? »

Il parlait à voix dangereusement basse, et les élèves assis au fond de la classe se penchèrent en avant, tendant l'oreille, mais tous furent suffisamment prudents pour ne pas croiser l'œil de leur Maître de Potions livide.

« Quoi ? Dans les cachots ? »

« Nous devrions peut-être continuer cette discussion dehors, » dit-il, balayant les élèves de ses yeux noirs, « loin des oreilles indiscrètes. »

Severus tourna les talons, ses robes virevoltant derrière lui. Après avoir indiqué à ses élèves de continuer à lire le chapitre qu'ils étaient en train d'étudier, Hermione le suivit dans le couloir, et ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne suis pas revenue dans les cachots depuis ce matin, avant les cours. »

« Quelqu'un a détruit le laboratoire. »

« Comment ? »

« Toutes les potions ont été répandues, et la réserve de Mortalis a disparu, tout comme mes notes. »

« Hein – mais comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Comment est-ce que quiconque… »

« Ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment. »

« Est-ce que tu as prévenu Albus ? » Il secoua la tête. « Dans ce cas, nous ferions mieux d'y aller. »

« Et tes élèves ? »

« Un instant. » Hermione ouvrit la porte, et annonça. « Il faut que j'aille voir le Professeur Dumbledore. Retournez à votre Salle Commune jusqu'à ce que l'on vous appelle. Et je veux cinquante centimètres de dissertation sur la façon de reconnaître un loup-garou d'un loup ordinaire, pour le prochain cours. »

Les Serdaigles commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires, grommelant contre la dissertation. Hermione se retourna vers Severus, annonçant, « ça les occupera un moment. Allons-y. »

Ils remontèrent les couloirs rapidement, ne ralentissant que quand Severus donna le mot de passe à la gargouille. Ils montèrent l'escalier en spirale. Hermione sursauta en voyant Dumbledore apparaître à sa porte. Le Directeur semblait extrêmement confus.

« Hermione ? Severus ? »

« Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans… »

Dumbledore tituba pendant un ou deux pas, et Severus et Hermione se précipitèrent tous les deux quand ils s'écroula. Sa tête cogna contre le sol de pierre avec un craquement affreux.

« Albus ! » s'exclama Hermione, s'agenouillant et essayant de trouver son pouls au milieu de toute cette barbe blanche. « Il faut que nous l'emmenions chez Poppy ! »

Pendant qu'Hermione prenait soin du sorcier inconscient, Severus observait le bureau. Une chaise était renversée, des papiers jonchaient le sol. Quelques portraits des anciens Directeurs avaient la toile roussie, mais aucun de leurs occupants n'était visible. Fumseck était introuvable.

« Tu l'emmènes. Je crois que la personne qui a attaqué Albus est la même que celle qui a saboté le laboratoire, et qu'elle est toujours dans le château. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas y aller seul ! Si quelqu'un s'est montré plus fort qu'Albus, tu n'as pas la moindre chance ! »

Severus la regarda pendant un moment, debout face à elle, et elle put lire dans son regard que sa détermination ne faisait qu'aller croissante.

« Albus ne s'attendait pas à être attaqué, moi si. Emmène-le chez Poppy, et préviens les autres professeurs. Il faut que nous l'arrêtions avant qu'il ne s'échappe. »

« D'accord, mais je t'en prie, sois prudent, » l'implora-t-elle, incapable d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.

Il hocha rapidement la tête, et s'éloigna rapidement, sans un regard en arrière, descendant les escaliers deux marches à la fois.

Hermione sortit rapidement sa baguette, et marmonna, « _Mobilicorpus_. »

Elle descendit les escaliers et s'engagea dans les couloirs, Albus flottant doucement à ses côtés. Son esprit cherchait frénétiquement à comprendre comment tout ça avait pu se produire. Que quelqu'un parvienne à prendre Albus par surprise, c'était tout bonnement inconcevable, ce qui signifiait que ça devait être quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, et qu'il s'était attendu à voir, sinon la personne n'aurait même pas pu entrer dans le château.

Elle entendit des voix dans un couloir adjacent aux escaliers menant au troisième étage. Des élèves, réalisa-t-elle rapidement. Tout aussi rapidement, elle lança un sort pour dissimuler Dumbledore à leurs yeux, elle ne tenait pas à créer une vague de panique. C'étaient deux Poufsouffles qui descendaient l'escalier. Hermione leur demanda de retourner à leur Salle Commune, et d'y attendre des instructions de leur Directrice de Maison.

Quand elle parvint à l'infirmerie, Poppy s'occupait d'un garçonnet couvert de vigne vierge. Hermione manœuvra donc pour installer le corps invisible sur un lit, et conjura des paravents pour les isoler.

Alors qu'elle passait derrière le paravent et voyait ce qui semblait être un lit vide, Poppy demanda, « Tu n'as pas amené quelqu'un, Hermione ? »

Hermione annula son sortilège, et la silhouette de Dumbledore apparut, toujours inconsciente.

« Oh Merlin ! » s'exclama Poppy. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Il s'est écroulé, à la porte de son bureau, » expliqua Hermione, s'écartant pour que la médisorcière puisse venir prendre ses constantes. « Nous arrivions pour lui parler quand ça s'est produit. Son bureau a été dévasté, et la même chose est arrivée dans les cachots. Il faut que je trouve les autres professeurs. »

« Vas-y, je m'occupe de lui. »

« Il a une entaille, là, à la tête, » indiqua Hermione, montrant la tempe gauche d'Albus et la trace de sang séché, « à l'endroit où il s'est cogné, et des bleus au niveau du cou également. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais vous devriez… »

« Hermione Granger ! Je sais comment m'occuper de mes patients dans mon infirmerie ! » La pointe de colère qui avait teinté sa voix fut remplacé par de la férocité quand elle ajouta. « Va plutôt trouver celui qui lui a fait ça ! »

Hermione se précipita de l'infirmerie à la salle de classe de Sortilèges, où le Professeur Flitwick était occupé à expliquer les Charmes de Réjouissance aux Gryffondors de cinquième année en prévision de leurs BUSEs. Tous les élèves la regardèrent avec curiosité quand elle traversa la salle et se pencha pour discuter avec le petit professeur.

« Il y a eu un incident. J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez à rassembler tous les professeurs devant l'entrée principale. »

« Mais et les élèves ? » demanda-t-il, interloqué.

« J'ai renvoyé les miens à leur Salle Commune. Je propose que nous fassions la même chose avec toutes les classes jusqu'à ce que nous sachions ce qui se passe. »

Flitwick acquiesça, et annonça, « Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, retournez à votre Salle Commune jusqu'à ce que le Professeur McGonagall vous donne des instructions. »

Il y eut des murmures parmi les élèves, de toute évidence, ils se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien se passer, mais ils n'en rangèrent pas moins leurs affaires pour partir.

« Je m'occupe des étages supérieurs, vous rassemblez tout le monde en bas, et je vous retrouve dans l'entrée dans dix minutes, » lui enjoignit Hermione. Ils se séparèrent.

Neuf minutes plus tard, alors que le bruit des élèves bavardant entre eux tout en regagnant leurs Salles Communes se faisait moins assourdissant, elle redescendait les escaliers, suivie de près par le professeur Sinistra, la dernière qu'Hermione avait trouvée puisque son bureau était dans la Tour Nord. C'était aussi la seule qu'elle avait pu mettre au courant, le temps qu'elles retraversent le château.

Alors qu'elles redescendaient les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, Hermione fut soulagée de voir que Severus s'y trouvait déjà, comme tous les autres professeurs, ainsi que Rusard et Madame Pince, mais à l'exception de Trelawney. Hermione avait trouvé la salle de Divination vide, et décidé de ne pas perdre de temps à essayer de la trouver, puisque de toute façon elle devait être au courant de tout ce qui se passait depuis bien longtemps. Quelqu'un avait même pensé à réunir les fantômes de Poudlard, ainsi que Binns, et ils flottaient tous près du groupe.

« Mais qui aurait bien pu faire ça ? » demandait Minerva alors qu'Hermione et Sinistra se joignaient à eux. Les autres professeurs hochaient la tête, comme pour approuver sa question. « Et pourquoi ? »

« Je ne connais pas les réponses à ces questions, » répondit brièvement Severus. « Mais nous devons fouiller le château et appréhender le coupable. Plus nous perdons de temps, plus il aura de chances de s'échapper. »

« Il a raison, » intervint Hermione malgré les murmures. Tout le monde se tut immédiatement pour écouter l'experte en matière d'attrapage de sorciers qui ne voulaient pas se faire prendre. « Il faut que nous agissions, maintenant. Je propose que nous fouillions le château en petit groupes. »

Les professeurs opinèrent du chef, et elle continua. « Très bien, formez des paires. Sauf vous, Hagrid. Avec Crockdur, vous patrouillez à l'extérieur. Et voyez si vous pouvez avertir Firenze. Rusard, vous prévenez les tableaux, et vous leur demandez de chercher eux aussi. Nous les utiliserons comme moyen de communication si quelqu'un trouve quelque chose. »

Hagrid et Rusard lui adressèrent tous les deux un signe de tête avant de disparaître, pendant que les professeurs se répartissaient en groupes : Anne et Vasily, Flitwick et Chourave, McGonagall et Bibine, Sinistra et Pince – ce qui laissait Severus et Hermione ensemble.

« Ne vous séparez pas à moins d'y être obligés. Si vous trouvez quelque chose, prévenez le portrait le plus proche. Anne, Vasily, vous prenez le septième étage et les tours. Minerva, Madame Bibine, les cinquième et sixième étages ; Professeurs Flitwick et Chourave, le troisième et le quatrième s'il vous plaît ; enfin, Professeur Sinistra et Madame Pince, le premier et le second. Severus et moi fouillerons le rez-de-chaussée et les cachots. Une fois que vous êtes certains que vos étages sont sûrs, allez aider les autres. » Elle se tut un instant, et les regarda un à un avant de reprendre. « Je vous en prie, faites bien attention. La personne qui a fait ça n'hésitera pas un moment à faire du mal à n'importe lequel d'entre vous. »

Les professeurs montèrent les escaliers, ne laissant dans l'entrée que Severus, Hermione, et les fantômes qui flottaient.

« Que souhaitez-vous que nous fassions, Hermione ? » demanda Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, venant se placer face à elle, et se tordant les mains.

« Je voudrais que l'un d'entre vous garde la porte d'entrée, et un autre la sorcière borgne dans le couloir du troisième étage. Les autres, fouillez les salles de classe. »

Ils s'éparpillèrent, et, remarquant que Severus la regardait, elle demanda avec méfiance, « Quoi ? »

« Tu as bien organisé les choses, » répondit-il, la surprenant avec un compliment. « Nous y allons ? »

Hermione le suivit dans la Grande Salle, qui était vide, et étrangement silencieuse. Elle la condamna d'un sort après qu'ils eurent déterminé que personne ne s'y cachait.

« Qui a bien pu faire ça, à ton avis ? » demanda Hermione à voix basse alors qu'ils remontaient le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, sécurisant les quelques salles de classes au fur et à mesure.

« Je ne tiens pas à spéculer pour le moment. Quand Albus se réveillera, il pourra nous apporter ses lumières sur la situation. »

Ils finirent de fouiller le rez-de-chaussée en silence et descendirent dans les cachots. Severus rompit le silence, proposant, « Tu vas voir la cuisine, et la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles, je m'occupe de celle des Serpentards, et je commence à vérifier les salles de classe. »

« Mais j'ai dit aux autres de ne pas se séparer ! »

« Il y a peu de risques que le coupable redescende dans les cachots, c'est un étage sans issue. »

« D'accord, » concéda-t-elle après un moment de réflexion. Tournant les talons, elle alla voir les Poufsouffles.

Hermione donna le mot de passe d'urgence des professeurs, qui ouvrait la porte de toutes les Salles Communes, et rangea sa baguette avant d'entrer. C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans la Salle Commune d'une autre Maison. Ce n'était pas très différent de celle de Gryffondor, aux couleurs près, et elle se demanda pourquoi elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il en soit autrement. Les Poufsouffles qui étaient dans la pièce abandonnèrent tous ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour la dévisager – des livres tombèrent, des pièces d'échecs furent lâchées au milieu d'un coup, les conversations s'interrompirent. Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que l'un d'entre vous aurait vu quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire ? » Sa question ne reçut que des regards perdus pour toute réponse. « Des visiteurs imprévus, ou quoi que ce soit de bizarre ? »

Quelques élèves secouèrent la tête, et elle se força à afficher un sourire confiant.

« Dans ce cas, merci pour votre aide. Le Professeur Chourave viendra bientôt vous voir. »

Elle se tournait pour partir quand une Poufsouffle, une septième année prénommée Amanda, lui demanda, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Professeur Granger ? Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose ? »

« Nous sommes en train de nous en occuper en ce moment même, mais tant que vous restez dans votre Salle Commune, tout ira bien. Le Professeur Chourave viendra vous voir dans peu de temps, et elle sera en mesure de vous donner des instructions. »

Hermione repassa la porte avant d'avoir à répondre à d'autres questions, sortant immédiatement sa baguette alors qu'elle avançait vers les cuisines. Elle chatouilla la poire, et ouvrit la porte avec précaution.

« Miss Hermione ! » Une exclamation joyeuse l'accueillit, et Dobby se précipita vers elle, s'agrippant à ses jambes avant qu'elle ne puisse le repousser. « Dobby espérait que tu viennes le voir ! »

« Dobby, est-ce que tu as vu quelqu'un ici aujourd'hui ? Quelqu'un qui ne serait pas un professeur ou un élève ? »

L'elfe de maison fronça les sourcils. « Non, Miss. Dobby a seulement vu des autres elfes aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, Miss ? »

« Il y a un intrus dans le château, et nous essayons de le retrouver avant qu'il ne s'échappe. Alors si tu vois quelqu'un, n'importe qui, qui ne soit pas un professeur, je veux que tu l'arrêtes, et que tu envoies chercher un professeur. »

« Oui, Miss, » répondit l'elfe, hochant la tête d'un air grave.

« Même s'il s'agit de Harry Potter. »

« Mais Maître Harry ne ferait jamais… »

« N'importe qui, Dobby. »

« Oui, Miss, » répéta-t-il, les yeux écarquillés, effrayé devant la perspective de devoir retenir Harry Potter prisonnier. « Si je vois n'importe qui, même Maître Harry, je vous appelle, Miss. »

« Merci, Dobby. »

Hermione rebroussait chemin vers la porte, refusant la nourriture que l'elfe lui proposait, toujours en plein désarroi, quand Severus entra en trombe.

« Dépêche-toi. Quelqu'un a été vu au troisième étage, et un professeur a été attaqué. »

Elle se précipita à sa suite. Ils se ruèrent dans le couloir, jusqu'à l'immense escalier de marbre remontant dans le château pour monter les marches deux à deux. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au deuxième étage, Chourave descendit vers eux à toute vitesse. Ses yeux fous trahissaient la frayeur qu'elle avait ressentie.

« Il y a quelqu'un là-haut ! Il a eu Filius, et il m'a manqué de peu ! Je ne sais pas s'il est toujours en vie ! »

Hermione attrapa la professeur sous le choc par les épaules, et essaya de la calmer. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Est-ce qu'il vous a touchée ? Est-ce que vous avez pu le voir ? Où est-ce qu'il était ? »

Elle secoua la tête, ses mèches grises volant dangereusement en tous sens, et elle s'écria, « Je ne peux pas y retourner ! Je ne sais pas me battre ! Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas ! »

Severus se renfrogna, et dit d'une voix bourrue, « Nous perdons du temps. Laisse là partir, avant qu'il ne s'échappe. »

Avec un signe de tête pour Chourave, dont le regard sembla refléter le soulagement de ne pas avoir à faire face à l'intrus une seconde fois, Hermione entreprit de monter au troisième étage, suivie de près par Severus, alors que Chourave quant à elle descendait vers le premier. La baguette d'Hermione était glissante de sueur, et quand ils marquèrent une pause sur le palier du troisième étage, elle en profita pour l'essuyer rapidement sur ses robes, pendant que Severus attendait ses instructions.

Elle s'accroupit et passa la tête dans le couloir, essayant de se montrer aussi peu que possible, mais le corridor était désert, et un silence lourd régnait partout. Elle se recula, et s'engagea dans le couloir, faisant signe à Severus de la suivre alors qu'elle allait inspecter une salle de classe dont la porte était ouverte, vers le milieu du couloir. Elle se glissa près de la porte en silence, regrettant de ne pas avoir eu la présence d'esprit de récupérer la Carte des Maraudeurs en allant prévenir les professeurs.

Ils s'arrêtèrent avant la porte, tous les deux collés contre le mur, à l'extérieur de la salle de classe. Hermione fouilla ses poches à la recherche de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, et finit par trouver une plume. Un murmure plus tard, la plume se transforma en un petit miroir coudé, du genre de ceux que ses parents devaient utiliser dans leur cabinet dentaire. Elle tendit le miroir. Il ne lui offrit pas une vue parfaite de la pièce, mais apparemment, aucun intrus ne les y attendait.

Elle passa sa tête à la porte, et eut une petite inspiration de surprise en voyant le corps de Flitwick étendu au sol.

« Quoi ? » demanda Severus, toujours derrière elle.

« J'ai trouvé Flitwick. »

Elle le sentit avancer afin de regarder au dessus de son épaule, et ce fut au même moment qu'ils découvrirent tous les deux le deuxième corps.

« Chourave ! »

Impossible qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un d'autre. Avant qu'Hermione ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Severus s'était rué dans le couloir, et descendait les escaliers en quatrième vitesse.

Hermione se tourna vers le portrait magique le plus proche, un petit sorcier quelconque, et lui cria. « Préviens McGonagall ! Qu'elle vienne ici ! Dis-lui que des professeurs sont blessés ! »

Hermione s'élança à la suite de Severus, se rapprochant un peu plus de lui à chaque étage qu'ils descendaient, jusqu'à le rattraper au rez-de-chaussée, pour jaillir au soleil éclatant de l'après-midi, de l'autre côté de la Grande Porte.

« Hermione ! » les interpella Hagrid, depuis le sentier menant au lac. Elle courut vers l'homme immense et son énorme chien, qui tanguait vers elle. « Le Professeur Chourave m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il fallait qu'elle parte. Elle m'a dit que vous alliez m'expliquer. Elle était rudement pressée. Elle avait même un balai avec elle. »

« Merde ! » s'exclama-t-elle, en arrivant devant le demi-géant. Ses poumons la brûlaient d'avoir autant couru, et elle était en colère contre elle-même de ne pas avoir vu clair dans une telle tactique de diversion. Severus arriva quelques secondes après elle, le souffle court, et gratifia Hagrid d'un regard mauvais.

« Et ça ne vous a pas semblé bizarre, Hagrid, qu'un professeur s'en aille à un moment pareil ? »

« Ben… »

« C'était l'intrus, espèce d'imbécile ! » hurla-t-il, les yeux lançant des éclairs. « La véritable Chourave n'aurait jamais osé quitté le château, et certainement pas pendant que nous sommes dans un tel état d'urgence ! »

« Calme-toi, on s'est fait avoir nous aussi, » lui rappela Hermione, en posant une main sur son bras pour le retenir. Ça fonctionna. Il se détourna pour fusiller du regard le château.

« Nous ferions mieux de prévenir les autres. Et de trouver ce que nous allons pouvoir dire aux élèves. »

Severus se mit immédiatement en route vers le château, et sans prendre la peine d'attendre qu'elle réponde, lui lança par dessus son épaule, « Je vais prendre des nouvelles de Dumbledore. »

Hermione, après avoir rassuré et réconforté un Hagrid dans tous ses états, retourna également au château, le demi-géant sur ses talons. A l'intérieur, les professeurs s'étaient rassemblés, Chourave et Flitwick compris. Tous les deux semblaient un peu désorientés, mais n'avaient rien de grave, puisqu'ils avaient simplement été pétrifiés.

« Je n'ai rien vu. » racontait Chourave, « J'ai vu Filius s'écrouler, et le temps que je me retourne, il m'a eue moi aussi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Hermione ? » demanda McGonagall. « Severus a laissé entendre qu'il s'agissait d'un imposteur ? »

« Oui, quelqu'un a pris l'apparence du Professeur Chourave, et nous a trompés, Severus, Hagrid et moi. Du Polynectar, j'imagine. »

« Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il va revenir ? »

« Tant que nous ne savons pas avec certitude ce qu'il est venu chercher ici, c'est difficile à dire. Rester sur nos gardes ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. »

« Très bien, » répondit McGonagall, prenant avec assurance la tête des opérations. « Je veux un professeur supplémentaire pour chaque ronde cette nuit. »

Chourave demanda, « Et pour les élèves ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur raconter ? »

« Nous devrions leur dire la vérité. C'est ce qu'Albus attendrait de nous. »

« Mais toute la vérité, Minerva ? » contra Flitwick. « Ça va simplement les effrayer. »

Hermione intervint rapidement. « Il a raison. Je pense que nous devrions leur dire qu'il y avait un intrus, et qu'il est parti maintenant, mais rien d'autre, surtout pas au sujet des professeurs et du Directeur. »

« Nous leur dirons qu'il est malade, et que je le remplace jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux, » proposa Minerva, les regardant successivement. « Ce ne serait pas seulement mauvais pour les élèves, mais également pour l'ensemble de la population magique de savoir que quelqu'un a été capable de blesser Albus Dumbledore, et pour cette raison je dois insister pour que cette information reste dans le château, sans exception. » Tout le monde acquiesça, et elle continua. « Pomona et Filius, allez dans vos Salles Communes, et expliquez à vos élèves ce qui s'est produit. Ce sera tout. »

Après que McGonagall les ait remerciés, Hermione monta à l'infirmerie, pour voir Dumbledore et Severus. Principalement Severus, elle avait besoin du réconfort que lui procurait sa simple présence. Elle le, les trouva derrière le même paravent où elle avait laissé Dumbledore plus tôt, et un seul coup d'œil lui suffit pour voir que son état n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis.

Severus était assis, très droit, sur la chaise, à côté du lit. Les bras croisés et la tête baissé, il regardait le sol, l'air mauvais. Il ne signala qu'il était conscient de sa présence qu'en tournant légèrement la tête vers elle.

« Comment va-t-il ? Qu'a dit Poppy ? »

Elle dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre le grondement sourd par lequel il lui répondit, « Poppy ne sait pas ce qu'il a, et son état n'a pas changé depuis que tu l'as amené ici. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que cet – cet individu aurait blessé Dumbledore comme ça, pour se contenter de pétrifier Flitwick et Chourave ? »

« Ce qui est plus important encore, » contra-t-il, « c'est de savoir qui a bien pu faire ça à Albus Dumbledore. Il a été pris par surprise. C'était forcément quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, en qui il avait confiance. »

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle resta là, le regard plongé dans les yeux noirs qui la transperçaient, et le nom qui n'avait cessé de l'inquiéter depuis des semaines lui échappa.

« Harry. »


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de enlightenedkitty._

**Chapitre trente**

Il était tard quand Harry revint finalement à l'appartement de Berlin. Drago avait passé les vingt-quatre heures écoulées à se ronger les sangs, à s'inquiéter pour Harry, ce que faisait Harry, ce que Harry avait l'intention de faire. Il était complètement dans le noir, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Entendant murmurer des sorts dans le couloir, il fixa un point à gauche de la porte. Elle s'ouvrit, et Harry apparut, appuyé contre l'autre côté du montant.

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'étais inquiet ? J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas. » demanda nonchalamment Drago. Sa voix dissimulait la colère qu'il ressentait, mais son refus d'aller rejoindre Harry à la porte n'en cachait rien.

« Drago, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça, » plaida Harry, le regard fatigué et implorant. Il laissa tomber son balai, ainsi qu'un sac qu'il avait à l'épaule. « Je n'ai pas dormi depuis près de deux jours, et je n'ai pas assez d'énergie pour ça. »

Ses vêtements pendaient de son corps, comme s'ils étaient devenus trop grands pour lui pendant son absence, il avait une coupure sur la lèvre inférieure, et Drago percevait l'épuisement pur et simple qui émanait de lui. Il céda, laissa Harry garder ses secrets encore une fois, et traversa la pièce pour se jeter dans ses bras ouverts.

Après un instant, Harry écarta la tête, et lui assura, « Nous en parlerons demain, je te le promets. » Drago se força à lui adresser un petit sourire, et hocha la tête, avant de poser à nouveau le visage contre l'épaule de Harry. « C'est pour nous deux que je fais ça. »

&&&&&&

A un moment donné, entre onze heures et minuit ce soir-là, Minerva McGonagall était venue à l'infirmerie, et, avec l'aide de Poppy Pomfresh, avait forcé Severus et Hermione à passer le reste de la nuit ailleurs. Severus était resté au chevet de Dumbledore, à attendre un signe qu'il se réveillerait, malgré les assurances de Poppy qui lui avait promis qu'elle le préviendrait s'il y avait le moindre changement dans son état. Hermione était restée pour Severus, même s'il était distant, et qu'ils s'étaient à peine parlé. Une fois dans le couloir, Severus se tourna en direction des cachots, et Hermione l'arrêta, posant une main sur son bras.

« Mes quartiers sont juste dans le couloir d'à côté. Nous serons plus près s'il y a du nouveau pour Albus. »

« J'ai des choses à faire dans les cachots, » répondit-il, écartant le bras sans la regarder franchement.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle insista, « Tu ne viens pas, même un instant ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas. J'ai beaucoup de travail, et chaque minute compte. » Quand il la regarda enfin, ses yeux étaient froids. « Les cours reprennent comme à l'accoutumée demain matin, alors je pense que je te verrai au déjeuner. »

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et descendit vers ses cachots, seul.

« Je n'ai même pas droit à un baiser ? » Soupirant, elle le regarda s'éloigner, se demandant quelle part l'attaque sur Albus avait dans ce comportement, et quelle part n'était due qu'à elle, même si elle était incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mal. Elle se retourna, et avança dans la direction opposée, vers ses quartiers, peu impatiente à l'idée de dormir seule pour la seconde nuit d'affilée. La nuit dernière, quand il avait prétendu ne pas pouvoir venir parce qu'il avait des copies à corriger, elle s'était dit que ce n'était qu'une lubie, mais ce deuxième soir la poussait à s'interroger.

Severus avait baissé la tête en entendant le son de sa voix, mais s'était forcé à continuer à avancer, à ne pas s'arrêter, à ne pas se précipiter vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Sa tête lui disait de continuer à avancer, vers les cachots, et loin d'Hermione.

Il avait commencé à se rendre compte qu'il était temps qu'il s'éloigne, qu'il se sépare d'elle. L'année scolaire allait se terminer dans à peine deux mois, et elle partirait alors. Il valait mieux qu'il empêche tout attachement qu'il pouvait avoir envers cette fille de se développer plus avant, les choses seraient plus faciles comme ça en juin. C'était mieux. Elle lui manquerait dans les cachots, il le savait déjà. C'était idiot de voir à quel point il s'était mis à compter sur son assistance avec la Mortalis Fallax. Elle avait été utile, cependant. Oui, elle lui manquerait. Dans ses cachots.

&&&&&&&&

Elle rêvait encore, mais cette fois-ci, elle était seule, elle ne sentait pas Severus dans son dos, sa présence constante mais invisible, tandis qu'elle suivait Harry à travers le brouillard.

« Harry ! » appela-t-elle, même si elle savait qu'il ne répondrait pas.

« Il meurt, et il n'y a que moi qui puisse le sauver. »

« Drago ? Qui peut le sauver ? »

Elle s'arrêta, ne voulant pas le suivre plus loin. Elle était fatiguée de ce rêve, malade de le voir passer et repasser dans sa tête, sans jamais parvenir à comprendre ce que Harry lui disait.

« Harry ! » cria-t-elle une dernière fois à sa silhouette qui s'éloignait.

Les brumes l'enveloppèrent, et elle ne put plus distinguer Harry. Le vide de l'endroit commença à l'oppresser, et elle se mit à paniquer, à l'appeler et à tourner désespérément. Elle était perdue s'il n'y avait personne pour la guider. Les secondes devinrent des minutes, et les minutes s'écoulèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus se souvenir depuis combien de temps elle était dans le brouillard, comme ça, toute seule.

&&&&&&&

Tôt le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla, épuisé et fourbu, comme s'il avait couru un marathon dans son sommeil. Il n'était qu'un peu plus de cinq heures, mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir retrouver le sommeil. La potion cessait déjà de faire son effet, et il était sincèrement tenté d'en reprendre, avant de perdre l'usage de tous ses muscles et de se retrouver cloué au lit jusqu'à sa prochaine dose. Il ne le ferait pas, il le savait, parce que Harry se mettrait en colère. Prendre la potion le rapprochait chaque fois un peu plus du jour inéluctable de sa propre mort.

Drago regarda un instant la silhouette endormie à ses côtés, et décida de laisser Harry dormir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire la nuit précédente, mais la dernière fois que Drago l'avait vu revenir aussi fatigué, c'était il y avait quelques mois, quand Voldemort l'avait convoqué pour une Assemblée des Ténèbres, et qu'il était resté absent pendant plus d'une journée et demie.

Il se leva et alla à la cuisine, se préparer une tasse de thé, et revint vers le canapé défraîchi pour le boire. Le liquide chaud glissait dans sa gorge, le réveillant progressivement. Il s'assit pour réfléchir au comportement de Harry et à la chaleur de la tasse qu'il avait à la main. Il avait l'impression de comprendre la tasse mieux qu'il ne comprenait son amant.

Il avait bu la moitié de son thé quand une vague de fatigue le prit par surprise. Reposant sa tasse avec précaution, il s'étendit sur le canapé. Il n'était pas sûr que ses jambes pourraient le porter jusqu'à la chambre, et il ne tenait pas à réveiller Harry pour lui demander son aide. Il ferma les yeux et tomba dans un sommeil léger mais agité.

&&&&&&&

Après s'être occupé autant qu'il le pouvait dans le laboratoire, Severus céda finalement, se disant qu'il devrait peut-être aller voir Hermione. Ils n'avaient pas fait de progrès sur les souvenirs auxquels elle ne parvenait pas à accéder, et le rêve semblait leur meilleur moyen d'y parvenir, en particulier maintenant, après cette attaque sur Dumbledore. Il monta chez elle et s'assit dans un fauteuil, pour regarder pendant des heures une Hermione qui dormait, ignorant sa présence dans la pièce.

Il était presque sept heures du matin quand elle commença à s'agiter dans son lit, ses jambes s'emmêlant dans les draps, et il sut que le rêve venait de commencer. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il ôta ses robes, se pencha vers le lit pour la prendre dans ses bras. Tendant son esprit vers celui d'Hermione, il murmura le mot magique, « _Legilimens_. »

Le brouillard l'enveloppa, et il se retrouva dans les airs, juste derrière Hermione. Tendant les bras, il se serra contre sa silhouette qui flottait, même si elle ne pouvait pas sentir sa présence.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, Hermione, » appela Harry, sa voix venant de quelque part, plus loin dans le brouillard. « Il faudra que je t'en parle bientôt. »

Comme si la présence de Severus lui donnait du courage, Hermione se mit à avancer vers la voix. Severus la suivit, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans une clairière. Tout était différent de ce qu'ils avaient vu avant, il n'y avait pas de lit, pas de Drago. Harry se tenait face à eux, mais pas le Harry adulte, un Harry d'une quinzaine d'années. Il ressemblait à l'adolescent en colère qu'il était la plupart du temps dans l'esprit de Severus. Il portait un pull aux couleurs de Gryffondor, un jean usé, et des baskets en piètre état.

« Hermione, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

« Parle-moi, Harry. »

Severus aperçut un rai de lumière juste derrière l'épaule de Harry, et avança dans cette direction, flottant à travers le brouillard, derrière Harry qui ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention. Soudain, Severus s'arrêta devant la source de cette lumière. Passant à travers un trou de serrure, elle découpait la brume comme un rayon fer chaud. Instinctivement, Severus se pencha et pour coller un œil à cette serrure, battant des paupières le temps que son regard s'habitue à la luminosité.

Il ne reconnut rien au début, tout n'était qu'images floues, jusqu'à ce qu'elles grandissent et deviennent plus claires. Severus tomba en avant, à travers le trou de serrure, au milieu d'images qui glissaient autour de lui. Après un moment, il réalisa qu'il pouvait voir Harry dans chacune d'entre elles – d'une façon ou d'une autre, Severus avait trouvé un moyen d'entrer dans l'esprit de Harry !

Harry discutant avec Lucius Malefoy au Ministère… Courant dans la Forêt Interdite avec Ron… nu et enlaçant Drago Malefoy… Rendant visite à Hermione, pétrifiée, à l'infirmerie… s'agenouillant devant Voldemort…

Tout devint noir, et Severus se redressa d'un bond dans le lit, le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Hermione se leva précipitamment dès qu'elle se réveilla et le vit.

« Merlin, Severus, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu es là ? »

Il se frotta longuement le visage de ses mains, alors qu'elle se rasseyait sur le lit à ses côtés, posant timidement une main sur sa chemise blanche. Il ne parla qu'après un long moment.

« J'étais dans son esprit. C'était Harry, et je l'ai vu discuter avec Voldemort. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu voir avant que la connexion ne s'interrompe, mais ce que ces scènes impliquent est perturbant. » S'adossant à la tête de lit, il ferma les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire maintenant ? Il n'y a que Dumbledore qui sache où il est ! »

« Dans ce cas, nous irons voir Dumbledore, » répliqua-t-il. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, elle fut incapable de déchiffrer son regard. Il glissa un bras autour de ses épaules, et l'attira contre lui. « Rendors-toi. Nous nous occuperons de tout ça quand tu te seras reposée. »

Soudain fatiguée à nouveau en l'entendant parler de repos, Hermione posa le visage contre le torse de Severus. Il avait l'odeur de ses cachots. Elle aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi il se montrait si distant avec elle à chaque fois qu'elle disait quelque chose, mais fut incapable de trouver ses mots. Elle s'endormit finalement, eut des rêves calmes et paisibles, mais quand elle s'éveilla une heure plus tard, juste à temps pour les cours, Severus était parti.

&&&&&&

Loin de là, dans son appartement berlinois, Harry Potter lui aussi se réveilla en sursaut, réalisant soudain que Snape était dans son esprit, et le repoussant rapidement. Il s'inquiéta un moment – Snape avait peut-être vu quelque chose – mais se calma rapidement. Il mettrait son plan à exécution le lendemain, alors que Snape sache tout ne pourrait pas y changer grand chose.

Après un moment, il se rendit également compte que le lit était vide, que Drago n'était pas là. Un coup d'œil au réveil lui indiqua qu'il était déjà neuf heures, et que Drago l'avait tout simplement laissé dormir. Il repoussa les couvertures et se leva, ne prenant que quelques minutes pour enfiler un pantalon à peu près propre qui traînait au sol, et un tee-shirt blanc. Il prit également un pull vert pour plus tard.

Entrant dans le salon, il vit Drago endormi sur le canapé et sourit, résistant à l'envie de l'embrasser et de le réveiller. Il alla à la cuisine se préparer un sandwich en vitesse.

« Harry ? C'est toi ? »

Des cheveux noirs en bataille, une paire de lunettes, et un Harry souriant apparurent à la porte de la cuisine. Avalant la dernière bouchée de son sandwich au jambon et au fromage, il lança, « Je ne voulais pas te réveiller ! »

« Je me reposais un peu, ce n'est rien, » répondit Drago. Se sentant plus fort que tout à l'heure, il quitta son canapé pour venir rejoindre Harry dans la cuisine. Celui-ci tenait à la main la fiole de Polynectar, et lui adressa un sourire coupable quand Drago entra.

« Tu vas quelque part ? »

« Oui, il faut que je fasse un saut au Ministère, mais je reviendrai dans l'après-midi. »

« Est-ce que tu veux bien me dire ce qui se passe, avant ? »

Les yeux verts de Harry se voilèrent et, reposant la potion, il s'appuya lourdement sur l'évier. Il en avait assez de garder des secrets pour Drago. Le néon au dessus d'eux clignota. Sa lumière crue accentuait la fatigue qui se lisait sur le visage déjà pâle de Drago.

« D'accord, nous allons parler, » répondit-il dans un long soupir. « Est-ce que tu as faim, soif ? »

Drago secoua la tête, silencieux. Sa façon de froncer légèrement les sourcils montrait bien qu'il se fatiguait des tentatives de Harry de le distraire de la question. Finalement, Harry prit la parole.

« J'ai commencé à y penser il y a quelques mois, juste après Noël, en fait. Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour régler les détails, mais j'y suis finalement arrivé. »

Drago attendit patiemment pendant que Harry jouait avec le bas de son tee-shirt, et réarrangeait les mots dans son esprit. Il leva alors la tête, et plongea son regard vert dans les yeux gris de Drago.

« J'ai décidé de demander de l'aide à Voldemort, parce que je me suis dit, '_Qui d'autre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne pourrait bien connaître un sort aussi maléfique ?_' » Harry baissa les yeux, mais poursuivit, « Mais le hic, c'était de trouver comment le convaincre de me donner le contre-sort. Je n'avais rien à lui offrir, sauf une chose. »

Un silence lourd s'abattit alors que Drago dévisageait Harry, confus d'abord, puis étonné alors qu'il comprenait.

« Tu as offert de le rejoindre ? » Sa voix était à peine plus qu'un murmure, comme si de prononcer ces mots à voix basse pouvait les empêcher d'être vrais. Harry acquiesça, évitant toujours le regard de Drago qui lui demandait, « Mais pourquoi ? Après tout ce pour quoi tu… pour quoi _nous_ nous sommes battus… »

« Je… Je m'en fiche. » Harry releva la tête, ses larmes retenues donnant à ses yeux un éclat comparable à celui d'émeraudes. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, qu'on gagne ou qu'on perde, si toi… Si tu n'es plus là ? »

Le cœur de Drago se serra dans sa poitrine, comme si quelqu'un avait plongé une main en lui pour le serrer de toutes ses forces. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait envie, désespérément, de tendre la main à Harry, d'essayer de le réconforter, mais il fallait d'abord qu'il entende la suite, le revers de la médaille qu'il ne pouvait pas manquer d'y avoir quand on traitait avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as offert à Voldemort ? » demanda-t-il doucement, si bas qu'au début, il ne fut pas sûr que Harry l'ait entendu. Il était sur le point de répéter sa question, quand Harry lui répondit, d'un ton aussi bas que celui sur lequel Drago l'avait interrogé.

« Tout ce qu'il voulait. Dumbledore, Poudlard, la potion de Snape. Tout. » Une fois encore, il fut incapable de regarder Drago dans les yeux, et c'était tout aussi bien, parce qu'il n'aurait pas eu la force de supporter la tristesse qui s'y lisait. « Hier, je suis allé à Poudlard, j'ai volé la potion, empoisonné Dumbledore, et cherché tout ce que je pouvais sur les défenses du château. J'ai trouvé plusieurs informations, mais je sais qu'il doit y en avoir plus, alors je dois aller au Ministère, et voir ce que je peux y trouver. »

« Harry, » murmura Drago, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter.

« Je retourne voir Voldemort demain, et une fois que tout sera fini, il te guérira. »

Drago se tenait debout dans la cuisine, muet, regardant Harry Potter, le Garçon Qui Avait Survécu, le seul homme qui pouvait vaincre le sorcier le plus puissant de l'histoire. Celui qui sacrifiait le bien de tous les sorcier par amour pour lui.

« Harry… »

« Il faut que j'y aille. »

Harry glissa le Polynectar dans sa poche, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il en aurait besoin, et sortit de la cuisine, ne s'arrêtant que pour dénicher des robes noires quelconques et attraper son balai.

« Harry. »

Harry se retourna pour faire face à Drago, et son cœur manqua d'exploser quand il lut dans ses yeux l'amour et les craintes qui se mêlaient.

« Je serai bientôt de retour. »

Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, puis la referma et érigea une barrière magique après lui. Grimpant les escaliers jusqu'au toit de l'immeuble, il enjamba son balai, se tournant automatiquement vers Londres et le Ministère. Il ne se laissa pas le loisir de repenser à ses actions de la veille, au château. Il avait empoisonné Dumbledore. Pas mortellement, bien sûr, mais il avait néanmoins trahi tout ce qu'il avait défendu depuis son enfance. Tant qu'il ne se laissait pas y penser, tout irait bien, mais avec ce long voyage en balai qui l'attendait, peu d'autres distractions s'offraient à lui. Essayant de s'éclaircir les idées, il se concentra sur le paysage qui défilait sous lui.

Le voyage se passa sans encombres, et quelques heures plus tard, il entrait au Ministère. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau de Cornélius Fudge. Le Ministre de la Magie lui fournirait toutes les informations dont il avait besoin, ou du moins c'était ce qu'espérait Harry, parce qu'il n'aurait pas de porte de sortie si les choses se passaient mal. Il savait qu'Hermione garderait secrets les événements de Poudlard. Si le Ministère l'apprenait, ça causerait la panique

Arrivant dans l'antichambre du bureau de Fudge, Harry adressa son sourire le plus brillant à la secrétaire, et se passa une main dans les cheveux avec une nervosité feinte. La jolie jeune femme – elle paraissait avoir une petite trentaine d'années – laissa échapper un soupir rêveur en allant annoncer sa présence au Ministre.

« Le Ministre va vous recevoir, » gloussa-t-elle, battant des cils et suivant de ses yeux bleus Harry, qui lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Le bureau était aussi pompeux et tape-à-l'œil que la dernière fois que Harry y était venu, avec ses ors et ses bleus, et son mobilier lourd et ancien. Cornélius Fudge se leva de derrière son énorme bureau, et lui tendit la main, en s'écriant, « Harry ! Mais en voilà une surprise ! J'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps ! »

Harry lui serra la main, répondant dans un grand sourire, « Hélas, pas assez ! Cette petite secrétaire que vous avez n'est pas désagréable… »

Fudge s'assit dans un grand fauteuil lourd de dorures, éclatant d'un gros rire. Il fit signe à Harry de prendre place. « Oui, Lydia vaut le coup d'œil, n'est-ce pas ? » Il serra les mains devant lui, et se pencha en avant. « Très bien, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Harry ? J'imagine que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie. »

« En effet, Monsieur le Ministre. Je suis ici pour vous parler d'un sujet grave. » Il marqua une pause dramatique, pendant que le sorcier plus vieux et moins compétent qui était assis face à lui remuait des papiers sur son bureau, levant les yeux en entendant les mots 'sujet grave'. Harry reprit. « J'ai besoin des informations sur Poudlard que le Ministère détient pour le moment. »

« Mais Harry, » protesta le Ministre, de toute évidence déconcerté par cette demande, « c'est contraire à tous les usages. Je ne sais pas si Dumbledore… »

« Albus m'a envoyé chercher ces informations, pour le cas où Voldemort tenterait une attaque sur le Ministère. Il serait venu les chercher lui-même, mais il est tombé malade. »

« Rien de grave, j'espère, » s'inquiéta Fudge. « Je devrais peut-être lui envoyer un hibou. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Si vous insistez, mais tout ce que vous apprendrez, c'est qu'il est effectivement malade. J'imagine que je pourrais trouver à faire à Londres pendant que nous attendons cette réponse. »

Fudge plissa les yeux, et répondit. « Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Si Albus t'a envoyé chercher les informations, je ne vais pas me disputer avec lui. Laisse-moi quelques minutes le temps de donner les ordres nécessaires. »

« Bien sûr, Monsieur le Ministre. »

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, il était de retour, pour demander à Harry de le suivre dans une bibliothèque au bout du couloir. Plusieurs sorciers et sorcières y triaient des parchemins pour les ranger dans de petits sacs, de toute évidence ensorcelés pour contenir plus que leur taille ne l'indiquait. Après un moment, ils eurent fini, et Fudge tendit les deux sacs à Harry.

« C'est ce que nous avons. Pour la plupart, des choses anciennes, qui datent de bien avant le vingtième siècle, même si nous avons quelques données qui viennent du temps où Dippet était Directeur. »

« Je vous remercie, Monsieur le Ministre. Je suis sûr qu'il y a là tout ce que peut vouloir le Directeur. »

« Tu diras à Dumbledore de faire un peu plus attention à lui ! » Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le couloir, Fudge se retourna vers Harry pour ajouter, « Nous ne pouvons pas nous passer de lui pendant trop longtemps, pas vrai ? »

Harry se força à rire avant de répondre, « Non, vous avez bien raison. »

Fudge lui dit au-revoir, et Harry soupira alors que l'imbécile de sorcier retournait à son bureau. Harry se mit en route vers les portes d'entrée, espérant que ce seraient les dernières informations dont il aurait besoin.


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de enlightenedkitty. Une traduction benebu.  
_

**Chapitre trente et un**

Harry essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières lourdes refusèrent de coopérer au début. Il parvint enfin à lever la tête du sol de quelques centimètres avant que son cou ne rechigne à l'effort. Sa tête cogna contre le plancher, faisant ricocher la douleur dans le moindre recoin de son crâne. Une vague de nausée le surprit, et il tourna la tête de côté à temps pour cracher une substance laiteuse, qui ne ressemblait à rien qu'il se souvenait avoir avalé. Il grimaça en sentant le liquide traverser le fin tissu de sa chemise – c'était tiède, un peu collant, définitivement inconfortable.

Il roula la tête, pour fixer à nouveau le plafond. Son souffle était court et haché. La pièce était dans le noir, le seul éclairage était un faible rai de lumière qui passait entre les rideaux, mais il était dans son salon, il reconnaissait les formes sombres de ses meubles. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle il était par terre, essayant de ne pas se vomir dessus. Il ne savait même pas quel jour on était. Il essaya de bouger ses doigts et ses orteils, mais sans succès.

« Drago ? » chuchota-t-il faiblement. Sa voix se perdit dans le noir.

Harry resta allongé au sol, perdant et reprenant connaissance. Des silhouettes inquiétantes apparaissaient par intermittence, dans ces instants imprécis pendant lesquels il n'aurait su dire si ses yeux étaient ouverts ou non, s'il était éveillé ou en train de rêver.

Enfin, le brouillard qui encombrait son esprit commença à se dissiper, et il fut capable de se concentrer suffisamment pour rouler sur un côté, et de là, parvenir à se dresser à genoux. Il flageola et retomba à quatre pattes, haletant à cause de l'effort. Après un moment, il fut capable de se traîner vers le canapé, ne s'arrêtant que brièvement pour se frotter l'épaule, qu'il avait cognée dans un pied de table.

« Lumos, » murmura-t-il, et quelques bougies s'allumèrent, baignant la pièce dans une faible clarté.

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, il parvint à se hisser sur le canapé, et s'arrêta le temps de reprendre son souffle, et de faire l'état des lieux de sa condition physique. Son estomac grondait et se soulevait, sa tête le lançait, il avait mal à l'épaule à cause du pied de table, et il ne savait pas où étaient ses lunettes. Plissant les yeux, il balaya la pièce du regard pour essayer de localiser les lunettes, mais il ne les vit nulle part.

« Drago ? » appela-t-il une fois de plus. Cette fois, sa voix était suffisamment forte pour emplir la pièce, mais il ne fut pas surpris de ne pas recevoir de réponse, à cause du calme inquiétant qui régnait dans l'appartement. Harry décida de ne pas prendre le risque de se déplacer sans ses lunettes, et les appela d'un _accio._

Un bruissement dans la chambre à coucher l'informa que c'était là-bas qu'elles se trouvaient. Il répéta le sort, et fut cette fois récompensé, l'objet en question volant jusqu'à sa main tendue. Il les glissa sur son nez, ignorant la fissure d'un des verres, et se mit à la recherche de sa baguette. Tapotant sommairement ses poches, il confirma qu'elle n'était pas sur lui, et il finit par la voir, sur le sol de la cuisine.

« _Accio_ baguette. »

Au mur, la pendule indiquait une heure. Harry se frotta le visage, et se redressa sur le canapé, tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il se souvenait parfaitement bien de la nuit dernière : le retour du Ministère, en balai, avec les documents nécessaires. Drago qui lui avait posé des questions sur tout son plan, dès son retour. Leur dispute, ensuite, et la réconciliation qui avait suivi, après laquelle il s'était endormi sans problème.

Mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit après ça, ni de pourquoi il s'était réveillé par terre et tout habillé. Ou, alors que ses yeux se posaient sur l'endroit où il avait laissé le sac plein de la potion de Snape et des papiers concernant Poudlard, pourquoi le sac n'était plus là. Dès qu'il eut pleinement réalisé que le sac avait disparu, il vit un morceau de papier au sol, devant la porte. Harry se leva d'un bond, et, attendant que le léger malaise qui empêchait ses jambes de fonctionner convenablement soit dissipé, il traversa la pièce aussi vite qu'il l'osa. Il ramassa le papier d'un geste vif, et le lut immédiatement, si vite que ses yeux eurent du mal à comprendre les mots qu'il lisait. Alors que le papier lui glissait de la main, son autre main se tendit vers le mur, et il ne fut pas loin de s'effondrer, criant,

« Drago, non ! »

_Les effets de la potion devraient se dissiper en début d'après-midi. Tu devrais partir dès que tu liras ces mots. Il va venir, et rien ne l'arrêtera avant qu'il ne te retrouve. Je sais que tu m'aimes, mais j'espère qu'un jour tu comprendras combien moi aussi je t'aime._

&&&&&&

Les cours traînèrent en longueur toute la matinée, jusqu'à ce que l'heure du déjeuner arrive enfin. Hermione dut faire un effort pour ne pas courir jusqu'à l'Infirmerie. S'attendant à entrer dans une pièce tranquille pour discuter avec Poppy, Hermione fut surprise de se retrouver au beau milieu des vociférations de la Médisorcière et de Severus Snape, près du lit où était étendu Dumbledore, indifférent au vacarme tout proche.

« Réveillez-le ! » hurlait Severus à Poppy qui, à son crédit, ne cillait pas, et n'avait pas reculé d'un pouce malgré la silhouette imposante qui la toisait.

« Severus, c'est hors de question ! Dans l'état où il est, ça pourrait lui être nocif d'être réveillé de force ! » protestait la petite sorcière, tapotant du doigt le torse de Severus pour ponctuer son argument.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquèrent son arrivée, alors elle avança, et se joignit à la bagarre, expliquant, « Poppy, nous avons besoin de lui parler, sinon nous ne vous le demanderions pas. »

Les deux visages se tournèrent vers elle, tous deux d'abord surpris. Puis Severus se renfrogna et corrigea, « Ce n'était pas une demande. » Il se retourna, et fixa le corps inconscient de Dumbledore.

« Si, c'en est une, » le contredit Hermione, ignorant le regard mauvais qu'il adressa à son profil. « Parce que Poppy saura comment le réveiller au mieux. Mais il faut que nous lui parlions, Poppy, ce n'est pas une option, et nous avons besoin de votre aide. »

Poppy adressa un regard noir à Severus, qui le lui rendit à l'identique. Finalement, elle soupira, et céda. « Je n'aime pas ça, je tiens à le dire, mais je pense que vous comprenez bien tous les deux à quel point son état est sérieux. » Sévèrement, elle regarda successivement Severus et Hermione, avant de soupirer et d'annoncer, « Je vais chercher le philtre. »

Hermione regarda la sorcière se diriger vers le bureau avant de se retourner vers Severus. « Tu es parti bien vite ce matin. »

Il lui adressa un regard calculateur avant de répondre, d'une voix dénuée de la moindre émotion, « J'avais des choses à faire. »

« Bien sûr, je n'en doute pas, » répondit-elle calmement, croisant les bras.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils s'entre-regardaient, et il ne fut brisé que quand Poppy revint avec une fiole de Philtre de Réveil du Verreux, mais elle était trop distraite pour s'apercevoir de la tension qui régnait entre les deux professeurs.

« Nous y voilà. J'ai besoin que l'un d'entre vous lui tienne la tête. »

Severus était le plus près, et il s'approcha de Dumbledore, lui soulevant doucement la tête alors que Poppy lui ouvrait la bouche et lui donnait à la cuillère le dosage préconisé. Severus reposa la tête du Directeur sur l'oreiller, et tout le monde attendit impatiemment que la potion fasse effet, mais rien ne se passa pendant la première minute.

« En combien de temps cette potion agit-elle ? » demanda Severus, son impatience de plus en plus visible dans sa façon de croiser et décroiser les bras sans arrêt.

« On devrait voir des effets maintenant, » répondit Poppy, agitant nerveusement sa baguette au dessus de Dumbledore, et fronçant les sourcils devant les résultats obtenus. « Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas si cette potion ne le réveille pas. »

« Est-ce qu'on a réussi à déterminer ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, finalement ? » demanda Hermione, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, passant en revue dans son esprit les différents indices.

Poppy répondit, « J'ai d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'un sort, mais maintenant… Je n'ai jamais vu cette potion échouer à réveiller quelqu'un qui avait été victime d'un sort. Peut-être après tout qu'il s'agissait d'une potion. »

« Severus, est-ce que ça ressemble à une potion que tu connais ? De magie noire ou pas ? »

« Pas d'après ce que j'ai vu et ce que Madame Pomfresh m'a raconté, mais tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je me souvienne des effets de toutes les potions qui aient jamais été concoctées, » aboya-t-il, foudroyant Hermione du regard avant de tourner les talons, pour se diriger vers la porte à grandes enjambées dans un envol de robes. « Informez-moi immédiatement s'il y a le moindre changement, » lança-t-il par dessus son épaule, sans un regard en arrière.

Hermione fixa le seuil, jusqu'à ce que la porte vienne claquer violemment. Elle se retourna vers Poppy et haussa les épaules pour toute réponse au regard curieux de la Médisorcière. Elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à présenter des excuses pour le manque de politesse du comportement de Severus, alors elle sortit, et alla chercher quelque chose à manger avant que les cours ne reprennent.

L'après-midi traîna en longueur, et à chaque bruit de pas à proximité de sa classe, elle espérait qu'on lui viendrait lui donner des nouvelles de Dumbledore, mais jamais cela ne se produisit. Quand son dernier cours fut terminé, elle se dépêcha de retourner à l'Infirmerie pour discuter avec Madame Pomfresh, mais la Médisorcière n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles.

« Ça a empiré, » chuchota-t-elle à Hermione alors qu'elles se tenaient au pied du lit de Dumbledore. « Son rythme cardiaque a ralenti, et sa température baisse. Je crois que le Philtre interfère avec ce qui l'a mis dans cet état. »

« Est-ce que vous lui avez donné quoi que ce soit d'autre ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. J'ai prévenu Severus dès que j'ai remarqué les changements, et il travaille sur quelque chose en ce moment. »

Après avoir laissé à la Médisorcière l'instruction de la faire appeler si jamais l'état de Dumbledore se dégradait encore, Hermione descendit dans les cachots pour voir ce que faisait Severus, puisque Poppy n'avait pas été capable de le lui dire avec précision.

Elle entra dans le laboratoire sans frapper, comme elle le faisait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, et fut estomaquée de se retrouver victime d'un des caractéristiques regards noirs de Severus.

« J'ai déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ça, » siffla-t-il depuis sa table, continuant de remuer son chaudron, « Je n'ai pas le temps de t'ajouter à la liste. »

Elle se figea au milieu de la pièce, le regardant dans les yeux.

« Je te demande pardon ? » répondit-elle, ne sachant pas vraiment d'où venait cette conversation, ni où elle allait. « Poppy m'a dit que tu travaillais sur quelque chose pour Albus, et je voulais savoir si tu avais besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Il continua à soutenir son regard, jusqu'au moment où sa potion réclama son attention, lâchant, « Je n'ai besoin de rien, alors si c'est tout ce que tu voulais, je te demande de me laisser, tout de suite. »

La facilité avec laquelle il la congédiait lui resta en travers de la gorge, et la mit en colère.

« En fait, je voulais te parler de la façon dont tu m'as crié dessus devant Poppy ce midi. C'était absolument inutile, et je n'ai pas apprécié que tu me parles sur ce ton. »

Pendant un long moment, Severus continua à accorder l'intégralité de son attention au chaudron qu'il avait devant lui, avant de lentement lever ses yeux pleins de venin contenu vers elle.

« Est-ce que c'est tout ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas tout. Je veux que tu me donnes des réponses ! Je veux savoir ce qui se passe entre nous ! »

« Je crois qu'en ce moment, des choses plus importantes requièrent mon attention, » répondit-il tranquillement. Dans son ton, elle distingua l'accent de danger qu'il n'avait pas utilisé à son encontre depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. « Comme je le disais, si c'est tout ce que tu voulais… »

Hermione eut la même impression que s'il avait traversé la pièce pour la gifler. Sans un mot, elle sortit. Severus la regarda partir avec seulement une pointe de culpabilité. Il savait qu'il se montrait incroyablement dur avec elle même si elle n'avait rien fait de mal, mais il n'avait ni l'énergie ni l'envie de se lancer dans une discussion qui promettait d'être longue sur ce qui se passait entre eux.

Il abandonna toute prétention de travailler sur la potion, et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, douloureusement conscient que celui d'Hermione était vide, pour ressasser ses idées noires. Tout arrivait en même temps : Dumbledore, la potion perdue, qu'il travaillait dur à préparer de nouveau, Hermione, Harry Crétin Potter. Il ramassa le livre qu'il avait utilisé dans ses recherches sur l'état de Dumbledore, et se força à se concentrer sur les pages.

&&&&&

Se sentant à l'étroit à l'intérieur du château, Hermione se retrouva finalement dehors, dans la clarté du soleil qu'atténuaient les nuages. Elle erra sans but, et finit par se retrouver près du terrain de Quidditch, où elle s'installa pour regarder distraitement l'équipe de Gryffondor à l'entraînement. Ses pensées alternaient entre l'état de Dumbledore, et la personne qui avait pu lui infliger ça, et sa propre situation avec Severus, ce qui ne faisait que la mettre en colère, puisque le premier sujet était bien sûr le plus important, comme Severus lui-même lui avait si gentiment fait remarquer. Avec une grimace en direction du terrain de Quidditch dans la lumière dorée de cette fin d'après-midi, elle se leva et reprit la direction du château.

Hermione se figea en voyant une silhouette familière se traîner le long du chemin. Harry la vit au même moment, et infléchit sa direction pour venir à sa rencontre. Plongeant la main dans ses robes, elle sortit sa baguette, la tenant contre elle, dirigée vers le sol dans ce qu'elle espérait être une pose non menaçante, tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était prête à lui faire face.

Il ralentit, gardant délibérément les mains baissées, écartées de son corps. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle.

« J'ai l'antidote, » annonça-t-il. « Pour Albus. »

« Comment est-ce que tu l'as eu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Drago, » expliqua-t-il simplement. La voyant froncer les sourcils, il ajouta. « On a donné une potion à Albus – »

« _Tu_ as donné ? »

« Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai donnée, » admit-il, résigné. « C'est une potion que Drago avait préparée pour Voldemort, et bien sûr, il a créé l'antidote qui correspond. »

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle fixait le sorcier dont elle avait longtemps cru qu'il était l'un de ses amis les plus proches. C'était Harry qui avait attaqué Albus, Pomona Chourave, et Filius Flitwick. Connaître enfin la vérité, ou tout du moins, une partie de la vérité, ne rendait pas la chose plus facile à accepter. Elle se rendit compte que malgré tout, elle avait toujours gardé un petit espoir que Harry n'ait rien à voir dans cette histoire, même si les preuves contre lui s'accumulaient.

« Comment est-ce que je peux te faire confiance, Harry ? »

« Je vais tout te dire, toute l'histoire. Donne-moi du Véritasérum, je le prendrai. »

Une fois encore, elle le regarda. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il disait la vérité, sinon, il ne serait jamais revenu, mais après tout ce qui était arrivé…

« Où est l'antidote ? Donne-le moi. » Rapidement, elle ajouta, « Ta baguette, aussi. »

Doucement, il sortit sa baguette de la poche intérieure gauche de ses robes, et la lui tendit, poignée dirigée vers elle. Plongeant la main dans une poche droite, il en sortit un flacon qu'il passa également à Hermione.

« Allons-y. »

Elle dissimula sa main sous ses robes, mais garda une prise ferme sur sa baguette, qui était pointée sur Harry. Il hocha la tête et marcha vers le château. Entre eux régnait un silence terrible.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient les portes, Harry se tourna vers elle et lui demanda, « Est-ce que nous allons à l'Infirmerie ? »

« Non. Descends vers les cachots. »

Il lui adressa un petit sourire, qui ne souleva qu'un coin de ses lèvres, mais n'atteint pas ses yeux, le cœur n'y étant pas. « J'imagine que tu vas me prendre au mot pour cette histoire de Véritasérum, hein ? Je ne te blâme pas. »

Sa patience ne tenant plus qu'à un fil, elle lui répondit sèchement. « Je vais le faire, oui, mais je pense que l'état de Dumbledore est un sujet un peu plus urgent pour le moment. »

Harry baissa la tête, acquiesçant. Il la précéda vers les cachots, suivant ses instructions pour parvenir au laboratoire.

Severus était debout, dos à la porte, travaillant sur une autre potion. Entendant la porte s'ouvrir à la volée, il se retourna immédiatement pour enguirlander quiconque osait l'interrompre. Il ne put s'empêcher de rester bouche bée en voyant Potter dans l'encadrement de la porte, Hermione sur ses talons, mais il se remit quasi-instantanément, et se comporta comme s'il s'était attendu tout du long à voir Potter apparaître.

« Assieds-toi, » lui ordonna Hermione, désignant les fauteuils. Il obéit, et une corde émergea de la baguette d'Hermione pour le maintenir en place, même si tout le monde dans la pièce savait que ce n'était qu'une contrainte dérisoire si Harry désirait réellement s'échapper.

Traversant la pièce vers Severus, elle lui mit la bouteille d'antidote dans la main. Il l'examina, d'un air soupçonneux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Quelque chose qui est supposé guérir Albus. »

Il haussa un sourcil, et dirigea son regard vers Harry, avant d'accorder de nouveau son attention à Hermione, pour lui demander avec perfidie. « Comment est-ce que tu sais que c'est bien ce qu'il prétend que c'est ? »

« A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que je suis là ? » s'énerva-t-elle, irritée qu'il cherche à la prendre en défaut. « Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que je vais aller donner une potion inconnue à Albus, juste parce que Harry m'a dit que ça allait le guérir ? »

Il plongea ses yeux noirs dans le regard d'Hermione, et elle lui rendit un regard tout aussi féroce, avant de se retourner vers Harry.

« Parle-lui de la potion. »

Harry poussa un petit soupir, et, sans les regarder ni l'un ni l'autre dans les yeux, raconta, « C'est Drago qui l'a créée, pour Voldemort. Elle met sa victime dans le coma, un coma dont on ne peut pas se réveiller. Voldemort ne voulait pas qu'il prévoie d'antidote, mais il l'a fait quand même. Je crois qu'il a commencé à développer une conscience, finalement. »

« Contrairement à toi, » lança Hermione à voix basse.

Severus sortit une fiole de Véritasérum de ses poches, et avança vers Potter.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule façon d'être sûr. »

&&&&&&

Dix minutes plus tard, Poppy et Hermione se tenaient près de Dumbledore à l'Infirmerie, alors que Severus faisait les cent pas de l'autre côté du lit, au pied duquel était perché Harry. Retenant leurs souffles, il attendaient un signe que l'antidote faisait effet.

« Combien de temps est-ce que nous sommes supposés attendre, Potter ? » grogna Severus.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Drago m'a simplement dit que c'était l'antidote. »

La Médisorcière vérifia les constantes, et confirma, « Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère, et sa température remonte. »

Soudain, les yeux bleu électrique s'ouvrirent.

« Albus ! » s'écria Poppy.

Un léger sourire éclaira son visage, alors que son regard se posait d'abord sur Poppy, puis sur Hermione et Severus, pour s'arrêter sur Harry, toujours assis au pied de son lit, bras croisés, et l'air triste.

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche, et ils se penchèrent tous vers lui pour l'entendre chuchoter, « Est-ce que Drago a contrarié tes plans ? Je m'étais dit qu'il le ferait. »


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de enlightenedkitty. Une traduction benebu.

**Chapitre trente deux.**

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans le bureau de Dumbledore. McGonagall avait conjuré une chaise de bois au dossier raide, la seule chaise occupée pour le moment, installée directement en face du bureau du Directeur. Le maître des lieux, cependant, brillait par son absence, toujours étendu à l'infirmerie sous le regard vigilant de Madame Pomfresh. Elle avait refusé toutes les demandes qu'on lui avait faites de libérer son patient pour quelques heures, même si son état s'était amélioré, et le débriefing se faisait donc en l'absence de Dumbledore. La plupart des anciens Directeurs surveillaient les événements avec curiosité, même si plusieurs d'entre eux continuaient à ronfler bruyamment dans leurs portraits. Fumseck était sur son perchoir, l'œil vif.

Minerva faisait les cent pas dans l'espace libre restreint devant le bureau, son regard se posant régulièrement sur Harry comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il crie à tout moment que tout ça n'était qu'une blague, et qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'intention de trahir Poudlard et l'Ordre. Severus se tenait debout, face à la cheminée, tournant le dos à tout le monde pour fixer l'âtre vide. Hermione était appuyée contre le bureau, les bras croisés, et concentrant toute son attention sur un point précis du mur qui lui faisait face. Harry était assis, morose, sur la chaise, le regard baissé, les effets du Véritasérum se dissipant finalement.

« Eh bien, » lança finalement Minerva, s'installant dans un fauteuil, en face de Harry, « nous avons de la chance que Drago Malefoy ait plus de bon sens que vous. Mais à quoi est-ce que vous pouviez bien penser, Potter ? »

« Il n'a pas réfléchi, » siffla Severus, se retournant enfin pour faire face aux autres. « Notre Monsieur Potter est bel et bien un Gryffondor. Il y a des années que je répète à Albus que nous ne pouvons pas compter sur lui pour assurer notre salut. »

« Vous avez peut-être raison, Snape, » dit lentement Harry. Sa voix ne comportait pas la moindre trace de sarcasme, ni de la moindre émotion. « Peut-être que vous aviez raison depuis le début. »

Severus s'autorisa un petit sourire supérieur avant qu'Hermione, qui était restée silencieuse depuis la fin de l'interrogatoire, ne prenne finalement la parole.

« Mais nous devons avoir confiance en Harry. » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, même celui de Harry qui leva la tête avec réticence, et elle demanda, levant les yeux au ciel, « Est-ce que je suis la seule dans cette pièce à me souvenir de la prophétie ? »

« Mais Hermione, tu ne crois pas à la Divination. Tu nous a toujours dit que c'était n'importe quoi, » protesta Harry.

Elle hocha la tête, et fixa la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il avait au front. Par réflexe, il leva la main, comme pour la protéger, la dissimuler à son regard.

« Nous ne sommes pas en train de parler de feuilles de thé ou de lignes de la main. C'est une _prophétie_, » insista-t-elle, en appuyant soigneusement sur le mot, « et depuis notre cinquième année, je te répète que c'est différent. Jusqu'à quel point est-ce qu'elle a déjà été accomplie ? Harry, tu es né à la fin du septième mois, tu as été marqué par Voldemort comme son égal, et il t'a également transféré des pouvoirs sans s'en rendre compte. La seule chose qui manque, c'est que l'un d'entre vous doit mourir. »

Severus se renfrogna. « Il nous a largement démontré qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait continuer à avoir foi en lui ? »

« Parce que nous n'avons _pas le choix_, » répéta patiemment Hermione, comme si elle essayait d'expliquer une incantation compliquée à un élève obtus. « Est-ce que tu ne le vois pas ? Harry est le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort, indépendamment de ce qu'il a fait, à cause de la prophétie. _Il n'y a personne d'autre_. »

Le Maître de Potions ouvrait la bouche pour protester, mais quelque chose l'interrompit en venant heurter la fenêtre. Toutes les têtes se levèrent, et virent un hibou blanc comme neige qui battait impatiemment des ailes, une boîte attachée, suspendue à ses pattes.

« Hedwige ! » s'exclama Harry, faisant mine de se lever, mais un regard sévère de McGonagall le maintint cloué sur sa chaise.

Hermione contourna le bureau pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre et laisser entrer le hibou fatigué, qui hulula, reconnaissant, et déposa son paquet dans les mains d'Hermione avant de voler jusqu'à Harry qui pencha sa tête vers elle pour le caresser de la joue, affectueusement.

« J'étais inquiet pour toi ! Je ne savais pas où tu étais, et j'ai dû partir sans toi ! »

Hedwige hulula doucement, et se posa sur son épaule alors qu'Hermione inspectait le paquet.

« Il est adressé au bureau du Directeur. »

Severus se retourna immédiatement et prit le paquet des mains d'Hermione, qui se retint de faire la moindre remarque en le lui cédant. Il ouvrit le papier d'emballage brun quelconque avec précaution. Il en sortit d'abord un rouleau de parchemin qu'il lut en silence et sans faire de commentaire avant de le passer à Hermione qui le lut à voix haute.

_« A Dumbledore, Granger, Snape, ou quiconque,_

_J'espère qu'au moment où vous recevrez ceci, Harry sera revenu, et Albus en chemin vers une guérison rapide. Dans ce paquet, vous trouverez la Mortalis Fallax, ainsi que tous les documents relatifs à Poudlard et à ses défenses. Je me mettrai bientôt en route pour aller voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et je doute de revenir. Je vous en prie, je vous en supplie, ne tenez pas rigueur à Harry de son indiscrétion – il a été soumis à un stress extrême, et il a fait une erreur de jugement._

_A vos côtés dans le combat,_

Drago Malefoy. » 

Elle avait les yeux écarquillés quand elle leva les yeux du parchemin vers le visage blême de Harry. Il baissait une fois encore les yeux vers le sol, et elle le vit essuyer une larme à la hâte.

Tout le monde redressa ensuite la tête, en entendant Severus siffler, « Ma potion ! Et qu'est-ce que… des plans de Poudlard ? » Il tenait à la main plusieurs feuilles de papier avec des diagrammes de l'école, fusillant Harry du regard. « Est-ce que tout est là ? »

« Tout ce qu'ils avaient au Ministère. »

« Je veux dire, est-ce que c'est tout ce que vous avez volé à Poudlard ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de tout regarder, mais j'imagine que Drago s'est contenté de tout emballer pour l'envoyer ici. »

« Vous étiez prêt à tous nous trahir pour un contre-sort ? »

« Nous avons déjà parlé de tout ça, » répondit doucement Harry, levant les yeux vers Hermione dans l'espoir qu'elle le soutienne un peu, mais elle ne lui céda rien, pas même un regard. Elle était trop occupée à continuer à fixer la lettre qu'elle avait toujours à la main.

« Oui, » se moqua Severus alors qu'il se glissait dans le fauteuil du Directeur, derrière son bureau. « Il me semble que vous nous avez déjà raconté l'histoire si attendrissante de ce soir où vous et le jeune Monsieur Malefoy avez pratiqué le sortilège d'_adiunctum animae_, alors que vous n'aviez tous les deux que seize ans. »

Harry lui lança un regard noir, mais ne mordit pas à l'hameçon, et préféra se tourner vers McGonagall, puisque Hermione était toujours en train de regarder la lettre. « Mais il faut que nous fassions quelque chose. Voldemort prévoit d'attaquer bientôt en France, et je sais qu'il a déjà mis les choses en route au Ministère tout comme à Poudlard. »

« Mais faire quoi ? Avec Dumbledore toujours si affaibli… »

Revenant finalement au présent, Hermione leva les yeux vers McGonagall. « Nous allons voir Fudge. Ou plus précisément, Harry y va. » Ignorant les protestations immédiates de Severus, elle poursuivit. « Harry est la seule personne ici présente que Fudge prendra au sérieux, et il n'a pas besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit à propos de ce qui vient de se passer. En fait, je ne pense pas que quiconque à part nous quatre – nous cinq en comptant Dumbledore – ait besoin de connaître les tenants et les aboutissants de cette affaire. Ça créerait bien trop de dégâts. »

Une fois encore, le silence se fit pendant que tout le monde réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Finalement, Minerva prit la parole.

« Vous avez raison. Nous ne pouvons pas rester assis ici à attendre que Dumbledore aille mieux pour agir. » Elle se tourna vers Harry, ses yeux sérieux lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle parlait affaire. « Potter, allez voir Fudge. Il pourra peut-être envoyer quelqu'un à Paris et à Beauxbâtons. Severus, Hermione et toi, vous devez vous remettre au travail sur votre potion, immédiatement. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. »

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais McGonagall l'interrompit rapidement d'un regard sévère, avant d'accorder son attention à l'autre sorcière présente dans la pièce. « Mais d'abord, Hermione, je veux que vous préveniez l'Ordre immédiatement. Nous avons besoin de mettre un plan au point. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne gardes pas un œil sur ton ami pendant que tu y es ? » grommela Severus, transperçant de ses yeux noirs Hermione et Harry, alternativement.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne la fermes pas ? » lança Hermione, ne laissant transparaître qu'une pointe de colère dans sa voix. « Harry est parfaitement capable de prendre soin de lui-même. »

Sentant les sous-entendus de la conversation, Harry comprit que cette dispute avait peu à voir avec lui-même. Il ne pipa mot et se contenta de regarder Severus et Hermione qui se fixaient avec animosité. McGonagall s'éclaircit la gorge, gênée, et Harry prit finalement la parole.

« Hermione, il faudrait qu'on se dépêche de partir si je veux coincer Fudge avant qu'il ne quitte son bureau. »

« D'accord, » répondit-elle, détourant finalement le regard de Severus. « Allons-y. »

Hermione et Harry empruntaient le chemin menant à Pré Au Lard peu de temps après avoir laissé McGonagall et Snape dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ils ne s'étaient arrêtés que rapidement aux cuisines pour que Harry puisse rapidement avaler quelque chose, ce qui se révéla vite une très mauvaise idée parce que Hermione dût brandir sa baguette pour que Dobby, qui s'était agrippé aux jambes de Harry et refusait de le lâcher, le laisse enfin partir.

Il ne faisait pas encore tout à fait noir, mais une averse était tombée pendant l'après-midi, les obligeant à avancer prudemment pour éviter de grandes flaques sur le chemin. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant les quelques premières minutes, avant qu'Hermione n'ose finalement rompre le silence.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as jamais dit pour Drago ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Au début, il ne répondit pas. Les mains dans ses poches, il gardait les yeux baissés vers le chemin et vers ses pieds. Il finit par dire, « Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Ni à toi, ni à Ron. Je ne voulais le partager avec personne. »

« Alors tu as pratiqué le sortilège d'_adiunctum animae_ en sixième année ? » Il hocha la tête. « Harry, mais à quoi est-ce que tu pensais pour utiliser un sort de Magie Noire pour vous lier l'un à l'autre ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas ! » s'exclama Harry. Elle entendait l'exaspération dans sa voix. « J'avais seize ans ! Et je croyais que je mourrais sans lui ! Est-ce que tu n'as jamais rien fait de stupide à seize ans ? »

Hermione s'arrêta dans sa progression et le regarda, curieuse. Harry s'arrêta lui aussi. Il lui lança un regard mauvais, et continua, « Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié. Tu es Hermione Granger, et tu ne fais jamais rien sans l'analyser et le passer au crible jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Surtout en ce qui concerne l'amour et les sentiments. »

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! »

« Mais j'ai raison, non ? » demanda-t-il, un peu sèchement. « Est-ce que ce n'est pas pour ça que ça n'a jamais marché entre Ron et toi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir dans l'histoire ? Ron était un gamin stupide quand nous étions à l'école, et il l'est toujours, aujourd'hui, quand il s'agit des femmes. »

« Je pense que tu essaies seulement de cacher le fait que c'est parce que tu as toujours analysé le moindre aspect de votre relation que ça n'a pas marché. »

« Bordel, Harry ! On avait seize ans, on n'était que des gamins ! J'adorais Ron, je l'adore toujours, mais ça n'aurait jamais marché… »

« Et tu continues à faire la même chose avec Snape, maintenant. »

Furieuse, elle lui lança un regard mauvais et lâcha, « Arrête tout de suite. Tu ne sais rien de Snape et moi. »

« Je vous ai vus tous les deux dans le bureau de Dumbledore ; c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. »

« Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'est passé entre nous, alors je crois que tu ferais mieux de la fermer, Harry, » grogna Hermione.

Il la dévisagea pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit sourire finisse par se former sur ses lèvres. « Regarde-nous. Deux Gryffondors tombés amoureux de deux Serpentards. Qui aurait pu le croire ? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione rit, sentant sa colère disparaître aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. « Pauvre Ron… Il va faire une attaque quand il saura que je ne suis pas la seule. »

Ils se remirent en marche, et après un moment, Harry demanda. « Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Snape ? Si je ne savais pas à quoi m'en tenir, je dirais qu'il te déteste encore plus qu'il ne me déteste moi. »

« Je… Je ne sais pas, » répondit-elle dans un petit soupir. « Les choses allaient bien, enfin, je veux dire, je pensais que les choses allaient bien, et puis plus rien. Il ne veut pas me parler, il m'évite autant que possible, et nous n'avons pas, enfin… Nous n'avons pas… »

Hermione balbutia, et Harry suggéra, tout sourire, « Couché ensemble ? Baisé ? »

Hermione lui adressa un regard désapprobateur, et reprit, « Nous n'avons pas dormi ensemble depuis… Eh bien, depuis que tu as attaqué Dumbledore. »

A la mention de ses agissements, Harry eut un air contrit, et se trouva incapable de la regarder dans les yeux. Après un moment, il demanda, « Alors tu ne sais pas pourquoi il se conduit comme ça ? » Elle secoua la tête. « Tu veux que je dégote l'info pour toi ? »

Elle s'esclaffa. « Quoi, tu penses que Snape va tout à coup se confier à toi comme si tu étais un de ses vieux amis ? Il te hait, et ce n'est pas près de changer. »

« Pas vraiment. Ce que j'avais à l'esprit était un peu plus… détourné » répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. « Je suis prêt à parier que je suis meilleur en Légilimencie que lui en Occlumencie, alors peut-être que je vais pouvoir trouver ce qu'il y a sous ces cheveux graisseux. »

Elle grimaça, mais ne lui opposa aucune objection. Ce serait agréable de savoir ce que le bonhomme avait dans le crâne, puisqu'il ne servait à rien d'attendre qu'il en discute avec elle. Ils étaient arrivés au bout du chemin, et Hermione se tourna vers Harry.

« Ecoute, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne passe pas Square Grimmaud une fois que tu auras fini avec Fudge ? Tu pourrais m'aider avec l'Ordre. »

Harry secoua rapidement la tête. « Je ne peux pas – je déteste toujours cet endroit. »

Elle comprit et n'insista pas. Même si ça faisait maintenant sept ans que Sirius était mort, Harry en souffrait toujours, et il ne s'était jamais pardonné de n'avoir pas fait confiance à Dumbledore.

« Je reviendrai ici, tout simplement. Snape va nous faire un caca nerveux si je suis parti pendant trop longtemps. »

« Probablement. Fais bien attention, alors. »

Harry tendit la main et lui attrapa le bras. « Hermione… » Il ne sut aller plus loin, et elle fut surprise de voir des larmes apparaître dans ses yeux d'émeraude. « Je suis désolé, je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à Drago, et je vous ai trahis, toi et Ron et Albus… »

« Oh, Harry ! » s'écria-t-elle, l'interrompant, alors qu'elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour lui passer les bras autour du cou. « Je sais, je sais. »

« … Et c'est Drago qui va payer pour tout ça finalement ! » sanglota-t-il, le visage enfoui dans les boucles de ses cheveux.

Hermione le berça doucement, lui caressant le dos et le serrant contre elle, fort. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, et il se calma, et finalement s'écarta, essuyant ses yeux rougis.

« Je t'aime, Harry, » affirma-t-elle doucement. « Quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Je t'aime moi aussi, » chuchota-t-il, serrant sa main.

Avec un sourire apaisant, elle lui proposa, « Tu t'occupes de Fudge, et nous reprenons cette conversation plus tard. »

Ils Transplanèrent tous les deux, Harry au Ministère, Hermione dans le carré de pelouse qui se trouvait devant le 12 Square Grimmaud. Elle pensa à l'adresse alors qu'elle approchait, surprise comme toujours quand les maisons adjacentes coulissèrent soudain pour révéler la bâtisse sombre et lugubre. Elle frappa avec le heurtoir d'argent en forme de serpent, et entendit des pas approcher juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, révélant un Remus Lupin fatigué.

« Hermione ! » s'exclama-t-il, la serrant rapidement dans ses bras.

« Remus, comment est-ce que vous allez ? »

« Je me remets, » répondit-il simplement.

Elle se souvint que la pleine lune datait seulement de quelques nuits plus tôt, mercredi, le jour précédent la visite de Harry au château – ça semblait vieux d'une éternité maintenant. Elle se demanda qui avait préparé la Potion Tue-Loup pour lui, puisqu'elle n'avait pas remarqué Severus en train d'en préparer dans les cachots. Ils avancèrent précautionneusement dans l'entrée, dépassèrent le portrait de Madame Black recouvert d'un drap – personne encore n'avait été capable de le décrocher – et poursuivirent leur chemin vers la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

« Nous pensons que Voldemort va bouger bientôt, d'abord contre la France, puis contre le Ministère. Il faut que nous rassemblions l'Ordre aussi vite que possible. »

« Est-ce que tu es sûre ? » demanda Remus, l'incrédulité évidente sur son visage. « Est-ce que ça y est vraiment ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Harry est allé voir Fudge pour le prévenir et voir s'il peut envoyer quelqu'un en France. »

« Si la France tombait aux mains de Voldemort… » commença-t-il, « …ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que le reste de l'Europe ne se retrouve sous sa coupe. »

« Exactement. »

Remus s'assit lourdement à la table, et laissa échapper une longue expiration avant de demander, « Combien de temps est-ce que nous avons ? »

« Nous n'en savons rien, » répondit-elle, sincère, attrapant une bouteille de Bièreaubeurre et lui en tendant une qu'il refusa d'un rapide signe de tête. « Nous n'avons même pas encore de plan bien établi ; nous n'en sommes qu'à rassembler l'Ordre au plus vite, et nous laisserons Fudge s'occuper du Ministère. »

« D'accord. »

Il fit glisser sa chaise en arrière, se releva, et traversa la cuisine en direction de l'endroit où se tenait Hermione, près du fourneau. Il fouilla dans quelques tiroirs, et en sortit un long parchemin. Hermione reconnut immédiatement la liste de contact en cas d'urgence des membres de l'Ordre.

« Est-ce que nous nous retrouvons ici ? »

« Non, à Poudlard. Demain matin, première heure. »

Il avança jusqu'à la cheminée, et attrapa une pincée de poudre de Cheminette dans le sachet sur le manteau, qu'il lança dans le feu. Les flammes s'étirèrent, crépitèrent, et prirent une teinte d'émeraude brillante, alors qu'il s'accroupissait devant elles.

« Le Terrier ! » Après un instant, il appela. « Molly ? Molly, tu es là ? »

Hermione entendit la voix désincarnée de Molly Weasley flotter dans les airs en retour, même si elle ne pouvait rien voir de la conversation en elle-même.

« Remus, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Non, il faut que nous agissions rapidement. Réunion d'urgence de l'Ordre, demain matin à sept heures à Poudlard. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que tout… »

« Voldemort bouge – vraiment, Molly, ce n'est qu'un nom – et j'ai besoin que tu contactes ta partie de la liste. Fol-Œil et Tonks sont tous les deux ici, alors ce n'est pas la peine que t'inquiéter d'eux. »

« Je préviens Arthur de faire passer le mot à tout le monde au Ministère immédiatement. »

« Dis-lui que Harry est déjà allé voir le Ministre. »

« D'accord. Fais attention à toi, Remus. »

Il s'extirpa des flammes et, essuyant la suie de ses épaules, se tourna vers Hermione. « Si tu veux bien prévenir Maugrey et Tonks, j'attaquerai ma partie de la liste. »

« Où sont-ils ? »

« Maugrey est dans la chambre du premier, il se repose, et Tonks… » Il rougit et baissa les yeux vers le sol, mais un grand bruit provenant de l'entrée suivi par des cris le dispensa de répondre à la question.

Hermione sortit rapidement de la cuisine sans penser plus avant à l'embarras de Lupin à propos de Tonks. Elle ne fut pas surprise de la retrouver en train de tirer sur le rideau du portrait de Madame Black alors que l'horrible vieille femme s'égosillait.

« ATROCE PETITE SANG DE BOURBE ! COMMENT OSES-TU SOUILLER MA MAISON, LA NOBLE ET TRES ANCIENNE MAISON DES BLACK ! »

« Besoin d'un coup de main ? » demanda Hermione, avant de l'aider à fermer le rideau et à recouvrir à nouveau Madame Black.

« Merci Hermione, » répondit-elle en souriant.

Les cris du portrait diminuèrent un peu, et Hermione observa la sorcière. Nymphadora Tonks était un peu plus grande et plus mince qu'Hermione, presque maigre, et ses cheveux blonds cascadaient en boucles souples sur ses épaules.

« Joli, le blond, » commenta Hermione. « Très classique. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda une voix enrouée depuis le palier du premier. Elles se retournèrent toutes les deux pour voir Fol-Œil boitiller en bas de l'escalier, les yeux, le normal comme le magique, ne quittant pas les deux sorcières qui se tenaient dans l'entrée.

« Réunion d'urgence de l'Ordre, » répondit Hermione. « Tout le monde est attendu à Poudlard demain matin à sept heures. »

« Quel genre d'urgence ? »

« Est-ce que c'est Voldemort ? Il bouge enfin ? » demanda Maugrey. Hermione acquiesça, et il grommela. « Eh bien, il y aura mis le temps. »

« Où est Rem – je veux dire Lupin ? »

Hermione jeta un regard interrogateur à Tonks, et remarqua que la sorcière rougissait un peu. Elle la rassura d'un sourire.

« Il est dans la cuisine, il prévient sa partie de la liste. »

« Bon, je ferais mieux d'aller au Ministère pour discuter avec Arthur. On est vraiment prévenus à la dernière minute. » Maugrey leur adressa à toutes les deux un signe de tête, avant d'avancer vers la porte. Alors qu'elle se refermait, elles l'entendirent ruminer, « Vigilance Constante ! Si seulement on m'avait écouté quand… »

« Vigilance Constante, » répétèrent-elles toutes les deux avec le sourire.

« Tonks, je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais… est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Remus ? »

La Métamorphomage rougit et sourit de toutes ses dents. « Est-ce que c'est à ce point évident ? Je ne tenais pas à ce que ça se sache, pas pour le moment en tout cas. »

« Mes lèvres sont scellées, » promit Hermione, heureuse pour tous les deux. « Il faut que je retourne à Poudlard, mais je sais que toi et Remus pouvez vous occuper de tout ici. »

« Bien entendu. A demain matin. »

« Ne soyez pas en retard, » plaisanta-t-elle, avec un clin d'œil et un sourire malicieux. Tonks rougit un peu plus.

Hermione quitta le Square Grimmaud et Transplana sur le chemin menant à Poudlard, remontant rapidement vers le château. Elle était en alerte, chaque bruissement la faisait sursauter et serrer sa baguette, comme si une horde de Mangemorts pouvait à tout instant surgir de l'obscurité et la tuer, ici et maintenant.

Finalement, elle se retrouva face au château, et à ses centaines de points de lumière brillant à travers les fenêtres, la rassurant quelque peu. Elle passa les lourdes portes de chêne, et se dirigea vers le premier étage pour voir Minerva, mais la voix de Severus brisa le silence et l'arrêta. Il devait s'être caché dans un recoin sombre pour attendre son retour.

« Et où est Potter ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard. « J'imagine qu'il est toujours au Ministère, puisque je ne l'y ai pas accompagné. »

« Tu l'as laissé y aller seul ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait lui faire confiance pour aller voir le Ministre ? »

Il n'avait pas besoin de prononcer les mots, elle pouvait les lire sur son visage plein de haine. _Potter nous a déjà trahis une fois, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le referait pas ?_

« Je n'ai pas de temps pour ça, » lança-t-elle, tournant les talons, mais il tendit la main et l'attrapa par le bras, la forçant à se retourner vers lui, ses yeux noirs transperçant les siens.

« On ne peut pas avoir confiance en ton ami. »

« Lâche-moi, » grogna-t-elle, de plus en plus en colère, les poings serrés le long de son corps.

« Ou quoi ? » se moqua-t-il, mais il relâcha sa prise.

Hermione lui adressa un regard mauvais, et lâcha, « Accorde-moi une faveur, et reste loin de moi. »

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement, montant les escaliers de marbre, sans lui laisser l'occasion de répliquer. Severus la regarda s'éloigner, bras croisés, pied tapant impatiemment contre le sol, avant de redescendre dans ses cachots.

Apparemment, ses plans concernant Hermione s'étaient retournés contre lui. Quand il avait pensé s'éloigner d'elle, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle s'accroche avec plus de force, à ce qu'elle lui rappelle qu'ils s'aimaient, et qu'elle insiste pour le convaincre que leur relation pourrait continuer malgré la séparation qui adviendrait quand elle quitterait Poudlard et redeviendrait une Auror travaillant pour le Ministère. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce qu'elle suive son exemple et le repousse elle aussi. C'était pour le moins déconcertant, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.


	33. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de enlightenedkitty. Ça ne laisse pas grand chose pour moi…_

**Chapitre trente-trois.**

Avant de quitter le bureau de Dumbledore la veille au soir, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se retrouver dans la Salle sur Demande ; Hermione se mit donc en route dans cette direction à l'avance pour assurer les préparatifs. Il leur faudrait des sièges principalement, et peut-être aussi quelque chose à manger. Elle fut surprise de trouver Harry déjà sur place, une demi-heure à l'avance. La pièce était entièrement remplie de chaises – une soixantaine environ, si elle avait eu à en estimer le nombre – toutes rassemblées en demi-cercle, laissant un espace libre sur l'avant. Des cartes pendaient au mur à cet endroit, seul élément de décoration dans une pièce autrement nue. Quelques cartes d'Angleterre, une du Ministère, une de Poudlard, et même une carte de France. Harry, en jean et tee-shirt, était assis dans l'une des chaises, sur l'avant, fixant le mur recouvert de cartes, mais sans le voir, l'esprit de toute évidence ailleurs.

Le voir là tranquillisa la vague inquiétude qui l'avait prise la veille au soir, après son altercation avec Snape dans le hall d'entrée. Elle s'était demandée si Harry reviendrait finalement, ou si tout ça n'était qu'une ruse de plus, mais elle était soulagée de voir qu'elle avait eu raison d'écouter son instinct qui lui dictait de lui faire confiance, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait.

« Salut, » lança doucement Hermione, puisqu'il n'avait pas semblé remarquer son arrivée et qu'elle ne voulait pas le faire sursauter. Elle s'approcha de lui.

Il émergea de sa rêverie, et parvint à lui adresser un sourire triste tout en essayant d'aplatir ses cheveux en bataille. Il avait des cernes noirs sous les yeux.

« Quand est-ce que tu es arrivé ? Je pensais que tu devais dormir au Terrier. »

« J'étais là-bas, oui, mais je n'ai pas réussi à dormir, alors vers cinq heures du matin, je me suis esquivé. Je suis là depuis. Je me suis dit que tant qu'à faire, il valait mieux que je trouve à m'occuper, plutôt que de fixer le plafond et d'écouter Ron ronfler comme une tronçonneuse. »

Hermione s'assit à côté de lui, et commença à tendre une main vers son épaule, mais se reprit, et n'acheva pas son geste. L'ancienne Hermione aurait voulu réconforter l'ancien Harry, mais ils n'étaient plus ni l'un ni l'autre ceux qu'ils avaient été, et elle ne savait pas comment la nouvelle Hermione et le nouveau Harry devaient se comporter. Elle se contenta de demander, « Comment est-ce que tu vas ? »

Il haussa les épaules, un mouvement à peine visible, et détourna le regard. « C'est difficile de penser à autre chose qu'à Drago. »

Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre, et ils restèrent assis dans un silence inconfortable pendant quelques minutes. Finalement, elle se leva et proposa, « Peut-être que nous devrions prévoir des boissons, puisqu'il est si tôt. Il y aura peut-être des gens qui n'auront pas eu le temps de petit-déjeuner. »

« Comme tu veux. »

Contente d'avoir quelque chose à faire plutôt que de rester assise à côté de lui dans un silence triste, Hermione sortit sa baguette, décala les chaises alignées contre le mur gauche de la pièce, et conjura une longue table. Ensuite, elle convoqua un elfe de maison, lui demandant thé, café, et jus de fruits, et lui donnant des instructions pour qu'il apporte les viennoiseries qui convenaient, lui laissant déterminer par lui même ce qu'elle entendait par-là, parce qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'occuper des détails. Il revint avec plusieurs autres elfes quasiment immédiatement, et couvrit la table de nourriture et de boissons.

« Est-ce que tout le monde sait où se tient la réunion ? » demanda Harry une fois que les elfes eurent disparu.

Hermione hocha la tête et expliqua, « Minerva va s'arranger pour que quelqu'un reste en bas, et envoie ici tous ceux qui ne seraient pas déjà au courant.

« Bon. Puisqu'il est encore tôt, je vais faire un petit tour si ça ne te dérange pas. Je serais de retour avant que ça commence. »

Il sortit sans attendre de réponse, les épaules basses et les yeux comme hantés. Hermione le laissa partir, les sourcils froncés. Elle se versa une tasse de café et s'assit, regrettant de ne pas savoir quoi faire avec Harry. Buvant son café brûlant à petites gorgées, elle se força à ne penser à rien, ni à Harry, ni à Voldemort, ni à Severus, à rester assise en silence, savourant le calme avant la tempête.

Harry marcha jusqu'au bout du couloir, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, regrettant de ne pas avoir eu la présence d'esprit de prendre sa Cape d'Invisibilité avec lui, parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à parler à qui que ce soit. Il déambulait sans but, changeant de direction à chaque fois qu'il entendait une voix qui venait vers lui, ou simplement quand il en avait envie. Finalement, il se retrouva devant les portes de l'Infirmerie, et se demanda si son subconscient l'avait guidé ici depuis le moment où il était sorti de la Salle sur Demande.

Il poussa la porte avec hésitation et s'arrêta juste derrière, cherchant du regard la maîtresse des lieux qu'il ne voulait pas déranger au cas où elle serait occupée avec ses patients. Poppy travaillait dans son bureau, et elle en sortit en entendant le bruit de la porte.

« Harry, bonjour. Est-ce qu'il n'est pas un peu tôt ? »

Il parvint à lui adresser un petit sourire contrit. « Je voulais savoir comment allait Albus. »

« Il est réveillé, ou tout au moins, il l'était il y a quelques minutes. Tu peux aller le voir quelques instants si tu veux, » lui proposa-t-elle, avant d'ajouter, « tant que tu prend soin de ne pas trop l'agiter. »

« Vous me connaissez, Poppy, jamais je ne lui donnerais de raison de s'énerver contre moi. »

Elle rit en entendant ses mots, et retourna à son bureau. Harry se dirigea vers les rideaux qui protégeaient Dumbledore des regards, son sourire disparaissant progressivement de son visage. Il ne prenait plus la peine maintenant de dissimuler la dépression qui lui pesait sur les épaules. Il ne s'encombrait pas d'Occlumencie quand il était avec le vieil homme normalement ; c'était peut-être le Legilimens le plus puissant qu'il ait jamais rencontré, et même dans l'état de faiblesse dans lequel se trouvait Albus en ce moment, Harry ne serait probablement pas à la hauteur. Et puis il était fatigué de tous ces secrets.

Il tendit la main et fit coulisser le rideau. Albus était assis dans son lit, mais sursauta un peu, battant des paupières comme s'il s'éveillait d'un somme.

« Je suis désolé ; Poppy pensait que vous étiez toujours réveillé. Je reviendrai… »

« Harry, » dit Albus d'une voix basse et enrouée. « Je me demandais quand tu allais venir me voir. »

Harry hésita, debout près du rideau, avant de finalement avancer jusqu'au lit, se forçant à regarder le vieux sorcier dans les yeux dès le début.

« Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. »

Harry prit une chaise, fit ce qu'on lui disait, et attendit. Dumbledore le regarda pendant un moment, ses yeux bleus brillants voilés par quelque chose que Madame Pomfresh devait lui avoir donné auparavant. Harry put sentir le Legilimens farfouiller un peu dans son esprit, chose rare car habituellement il ne parvenait jamais à surprendre Dumbledore sur le fait, même s'il était persuadé que le vieil homme utilisait ce talent sur tout le monde. Pour une fois, Harry se sentit jaloux de Snape qui était suffisamment doué pour l'Occlumencie pour pouvoir tenir Dumbledore à l'écart de son esprit.

« De quoi est-ce que tu as envie de parler ? »

« Je voulais vous expliquer… »

Un regard bienveillant l'interrompit, et Albus lui sourit doucement. « Tu n'as pas à donner d'explications : je comprends. »

« Non, je pensais… Je pensais que je pourrais quand même réussir à tout avoir, » balbutia Harry, déconcerté par ce sourire qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il ne se faisait pas comprendre de Dumbledore, que le vieil homme ne pouvait pas avoir vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir dans sa tête et tout interprété correctement. « Que je pourrais à la fois tout trahir, mais tout sauver aussi. »

« Je sais. »

« Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je ne pouvais demander d'aide à personne sans trahir tout ce pourquoi j'étais supposé me battre… »

« Harry. »

La voix était plus insistante, et le sourire avait disparu. C'était ce que Harry voulait, ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait besoin de voir Dumbledore en colère.

Mais ce fut à lui-même que Dumbledore réserva sa colère, et pas à Harry.

« Je t'ai confié un fardeau trop lourd à porter, tu ne pouvais pas espionner Voldemort et prendre soin de Drago en même temps. Bien sûr, c'était normal que tu veuilles sauver celui que tu aimes. » Il leva une main fatiguée quand Harry ouvrit la bouche pour l'interrompre, et continua, « J'aurais dû consacrer plus d'efforts à la recherche d'un remède pour Drago au lieu de te pousser à bout. » Un soupir lui échappa, et il détourna son regard de celui de Harry. « Même après toutes ces années, je continue à te demander tellement, comme si tu n'avais pas déjà fait plus que ta part. »

« Mais c'est mon rôle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il meure, » affirma tranquillement Harry.

Albus leva les yeux à ces mots, pour regarder le Garçon Qui Avait Survécu, sourcils froncés. Une fois encore, il souhaita que Harry ait pu être épargné, que personne n'ait eu à porter le genre de responsabilité dont ce brave enfant portait encore le poids.

« Je sais, Harry. Mais jusqu'à ce qu'il meure, j'aurais dû prendre sur moi toutes tes autres tâches, afin de compenser ce que tu as à faire. »

Le silence se fit entre eux. Harry baissa les yeux sur ses vieilles baskets alors que Dumbledore l'observait.

« Il n'y avait pas que Drago, » finit par dire Harry, et cette fois Dumbledore ne l'interrompit pas, parce qu'il lui disait une chose que même lui n'avait pas été capable de déduire. « Je cherchais à m'enfuir, à tout oublier, et j'avais la parfaite excuse : sauver Drago. Mais peut-être que lui a vu ce que je faisais, et qu'il a refusé de me laisser trahir tout le monde en son nom. »

« Je crois que tu as eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir eu Monsieur Malefoy. Il est très rare de trouver un amour aussi fort et aussi vrai. »

Les yeux vert émeraude de Harry se remplirent de larmes, et il battit des paupières, essayant de les ravaler alors qu'il détournait la tête pour échapper au regard bienveillant du vieil homme. Ça faisait tellement mal de penser à Drago. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, la douleur lui fournissant quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer.

« Tu devrais y aller, » finit par dire Albus. « Il faut que tu assistes à ta réunion. Poppy dit que cet après-midi je serai 'libre d'aller et venir à ma guise', selon sa formule. J'imagine qu'elle veut dire par là qu'elle souhaite que j'aille m'allonger dans mon propre lit plutôt que d'encombrer l'un des siens, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire et un petit éclat dans le regard.

Harry rit et dit au revoir à Albus, sortant de l'Infirmerie juste à temps pour rattraper Kingsley Shacklebolt dans les escaliers entre le cinquième et le sixième étage. Ils firent le reste du chemin ensemble.

« Kingsley, » salua Harry. L'autre sorcier lui adressa un signe de tête.

« Harry. Je suis venu directement du Ministère et Alex Jones m'a donné les dernières nouvelles avant que je ne parte. Fudge a déjà envoyé une équipe de nos Aurors en France pour assister les Autorités Magiques du pays dans tout ce qu'elles veulent. »

« Et ici, il compte envoyer quelqu'un ? Poudlard va être une cible importante. »

Kingsley secoua la tête au rythme lent auquel il prononça sa réponse. « Il s'inquiète avant tout du Ministère, évidemment, et il laisse à l'Ordre le soin de se charger de Poudlard. Il dit que Dumbledore saura se débrouiller. »

« Quel putain d'imbécile, » jura Harry. « On n'a même pas encore décidé de ce qu'on ferait des élèves, mais si Fudge n'envoie pas _un minimum_ d'aide, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions protéger tout le monde. »

« Nous devrions renvoyer les élèves. Ils seraient plus en sécurité chez eux. »

« Probablement. Mais il faudrait qu'on les renvoie par le Poudlard Express, et ce serait une cible de choix pour Voldemort. »

« Nous devrions en discuter avec Albus, » dit Kingsley, passant une main sur son crâne luisant. « Il sera là pour la réunion, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, il est toujours à l'Infirmerie, mais il m'a dit qu'on le laisserait sortir dans l'après-midi. »

Ils arrivèrent à la Salle sur Demande quelques minutes avant sept heures. Pas moins de quatre personnes interpellèrent Harry dès qu'il passa la porte, mais il les ignora largement. Même Ron et Hagrid qui l'avaient appelé n'eurent droit qu'à un signe de la main. Harry choisit d'avancer vers Arthur Weasley et Minerva McGonagall qui se tenaient à l'avant de la pièce, près d'un pupitre qui était apparu depuis le moment où il était parti.

« Harry, » le salua Arthur en lui tendant la main. « Minerva et moi parlions justement d'Albus. »

« Je reviens de le voir. Il m'a dit que Poppy le laisserait sortir dans l'après-midi. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. Est-ce que Kingsley t'a mis au courant ? »

« Un peu. Il m'a dit que Poudlard allait devoir se débrouiller, plus ou moins. »

L'air sombre, Arthur acquiesça et compléta, « Mais j'ai quand même été capable de le convaincre de laisser les membres de l'Ordre de venir ici, à quelques exceptions près. »

« Des exceptions ? » demanda Minerva, nerveuse. « Est-ce que je te pose la question ? »

Arthur eut un reniflement amusé. « Harry et moi, ainsi que la plupart des Aurors. »

« Hein ? Mais ce sont les sorciers et les sorcières les mieux entraînés pour ce genre de situation ! » s'exclama Harry. Plusieurs personnes dans la pièce tournèrent la tête vers lui et il baissa la voix pour poursuivre. « Le Ministère n'est que le second objectif de Voldemort. Il consacrera plus de temps et d'efforts à l'attaque de Poudlard ! »

« Albus et moi en avions discuté auparavant, et même si je suis d'accord avec vous, Albus est d'avis que V-Voldemort cherchera à vous atteindre en premier, quel que soit l'endroit où vous vous trouvez. »

« Parce qu'il veut que Dumbledore reste en vie jusqu'à ce moment-là, pour pouvoir lui rire au nez, » marmonna Harry.

« Exactement, » confirma Arthur en pointant un doigt en direction de Harry. « Même si les raisons que peut avoir Fudge de te vouloir à ses côtés sont probablement différentes de celles d'Albus, je crois que le Directeur serait d'accord avec le Ministre, et tiendrait à t'éloigner de Poudlard. Cependant, je suis sûr qu'Albus sera capable de le persuader d'autoriser certains Aurors à rester ici. »

Le regard de Minerva s'écarta un peu d'eux, et elle réalisa que la plupart des chaises étaient maintenant occupées par des gens qui discutaient entre eux, la plupart d'une voix contrariée ou inquiète, et elle revint à eux pour les prévenir, « Il est temps que nous débutions. Arthur, tu commences avec les plans du Ministère ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Minerva alla s'asseoir avec Flitwick et Chourave, et Harry trouva une chaise libre pas très loin de Ron. Ils partagèrent un sourire alors qu'Arthur Weasley s'éclaircissait la voix, et les discussions se turent.

« Bonjour. Je suis sûr que la plupart d'entre vous sont au courant maintenant de la raison pour laquelle nous sommes réunis. Oui, c'est vrai. Voldemort est finalement prêt à passer à l'action. » Plusieurs personnes marmonnèrent à la mention de son nom, mais Arthur les ignora. « Le Ministre à envoyé une équipe de quatre Aurors à Paris pour assister les Autorités Magiques Françaises et faire tout ce qui leur sera demandé, ainsi que deux autres à Beauxbâtons. »

« Si la France est attaquée, nous serons très certainement attaqués nous aussi. Nous n'avons pas de chiffre exact, mais il a au moins quatre-vingt Mangemorts prêts à se rassembler sur le continent. Nous nous attendons au double de ce chiffre s'il doit y avoir une attaque sur le Ministère ou sur Poudlard. »

Il marqua une pause le temps d'avaler une gorgée de thé puis poursuivit, « Nos derniers renseignements nous laissaient entendre qu'il rassemblerait ses forces en Europe dans deux semaines, mais les récents événements ont probablement accéléré considérablement l'agenda de Voldemort, s'ils ne l'ont pas tout simplement rendu caduc. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'essayer de nous dire, Arthur ? Que le Ministère fait pas la différence entre sa tête et son cul ? » plaisanta Mondingus Fletcher qui se tenait près de la table des victuailles, provoquant quelques gloussements surpris.

« Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que j'essayais de dire, Mondingus, mais je te remercie. Nous serions inclinés – et je crois qu'il est dans notre intérêt d'adopter cette vue – à croire qu'il va attaquer dans les délais les plus brefs, pour des raisons personnelles. » Ses yeux croisèrent brièvement ceux de Harry, mais Arthur détourna rapidement le regard.

Le soir précédent dans le bureau du Ministre, Harry avait raconté à Fudge et à Arthur une version très abrégée des événements, laissant de côté le fait qu'il avait pris du Polynectar et assisté aux réunions lui-même. Au lieu de cela, ils croyaient que Drago avait été leur espion, et que sa position avait été compromise d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Le Ministre n'a pas autorisé l'envoi de personnel supplémentaire à Poudlard, à part les personnes qui sont d'ores et déjà membres de l'Ordre. »

« A des exceptions près ! » intervint haut et fort Minerva depuis son siège.

« A des exceptions près, Minerva a raison. Je me dois d'assurer mes fonctions de Vice Ministre de la Magie. La plupart des Aurors et quelques autres personnes devront conserver leurs postes habituels. »

« Hein ! » s'exclama Tonks en se levant brutalement, sans prêter attention à Remus Lupin qui essayait de la faire se rasseoir dans son siège. Elle n'était pas la seule debout. Ron et Kingsley se joignirent à elle, ainsi que Tabitha Meadows et Kimball Prewett, deux des plus récents diplômés de Poudlard à être devenus Aurors et à avoir rejoint l'Ordre.

« Je sais, Nymphadora, nous sommes tous outragés, mais j'espère parvenir à convaincre Fudge d'assigner Poudlard comme mission à certains Aurors membres de l'Ordre. A défaut d'y parvenir, nous attendrons toujours des Aurors qu'ils viennent ici en dehors de leurs heures de travail. »

Alors qu'Arthur continuait à parler, Harry laissa son esprit divaguer, puisqu'il était déjà au courant des plans du Ministère pour se préparer à l'attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les mots d'Albus l'avaient aidé à se sentir un peu mieux, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que Drago était parti et que, quand on y regardait bien, tout était de sa faute, malgré les reproches que Dumbledore se faisait à lui-même. Ses yeux glissèrent distraitement sur Snape qui était assis droit comme un I, les bras croisés, au bout d'une rangée, une chaise libre à côté de lui. Le Maître de Potions fixait avec un désintérêt apparent un point sur la carte qui était derrière Arthur Weasley, mais Harry sentait bien qu'il écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention.

Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'Hermione pouvait lui trouver. Harry tourna son regard vers l'endroit où elle était assises, quelques rangées plus loin, pour la voir quitter Severus des yeux afin de se concentrer sur Arthur. Il se retint de sourire. Elle choisissait toujours les types les plus improbables, Viktor Krum inclus. Son regard revint à nouveau se poser sur l'objet de l'affection d'Hermione, et il se mit à tousser pour dissimuler le rire qui se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il vit que maintenant c'était Snape qui la regardait.

Il décida de profiter du fait que Snape était occupé par la réunion pour mettre à l'épreuve sa théorie, et vérifier s'il était meilleur Legilimens que Snape était Occlumens. Il l'avait affirmé comme ça, la veille, pour épater Hermione, sans penser avoir jamais à entrer dans l'esprit de Snape, mais l'homme avait tenu le coup en tant qu'espion juste sous le nez de Voldemort pendant plus de sept ans, et Voldemort était un Legilimens puissant. Maintenant, c'était une question de fierté pour lui d'entrer dans un esprit où même le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait échoué. Et puis, il était très curieux aussi de ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux, puisque Hermione ne l'avait pas exactement submergé de détails.

Harry regarda autour de lui pendant un moment pour trouver l'endroit d'où il aurait la meilleure vision de Snape, mais l'espace entre eux était loin d'être dégagé. Harry se leva tranquillement, et alla jusqu'à la table des rafraîchissements se servir une tasse de café, avant de venir se rasseoir sur un siège libre, quelques rangées derrière Snape. Sans la sortir, il pointa sa baguette, dissimulée dans ses robes, en direction de Snape et annonça dans un souffle, « _Legilimens_. »

Un tourbillon d'images engouffra Harry, et il tendit une main en avant, comme s'il pouvait ralentir les images brouillées en utilisant sa force physique. Une image passa à toute vitesse et Harry, reconnaissant cette masse de cheveux, se concentra. L'image ralentit et il put la voir, brièvement, avant qu'une autre prenne sa place – Hermione, adulte, debout derrière un chaudron alors que Snape la regardait depuis l'autre côté de la pièce – Hermione dormant entre ses bras dans son lit à l'Infirmerie – Hermione et Harry courant vers lui devant le stade, alors qu'un autre Avada Kedavra le touchait en pleine poitrine – Hermione ondulant sous lui au cours d'une étreinte passionnée.

La succession décousue des images perturbait Harry, et il ne parvenait pas à faire d'association claire jusqu'à ce qu'une autre scène se présente, plus vivace que les précédentes. Snape marchait dans un couloir, s'éloignant d'Hermione, mais il continuait d'entendre sa voix, il voulait répondre. Mais des années passées à chercher à se protéger lui dictaient d'avancer.

Et soudain, tout fut clair et Harry faillit en rire tellement c'était ridicule : Snape, le sorcier qui inspirait le plus de frayeur après le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, Snape avait _peur_, peur de perdre Hermione à la fin de l'année scolaire. Harry pouvait le voir comme le nez au milieu de la figure, Snape l'aimait plus que tout, et faisait simplement ce qu'il croyait être le mieux pour lui. Harry se dégagea doucement de l'esprit de Snape. Quelque part, il était persuadé que Snape prendrait beaucoup de plaisir à lui faire autant de mal que possible s'il savait que Harry avait vu des choses si intimes ; il ne tenait certainement pas à se faire prendre alors qu'il s'en allait.

Il reporta son attention sur Arthur qui répondait maintenant à des questions, et du coin de l'œil Harry vit Snape tourner vivement la tête et fouiller la pièce du regard jusqu'à ce que ses yeux noirs viennent se poser sur Harry. Mais Harry était prêt, il avait déjà en tête une image de Drago, nu sur leur lit, exhibant une érection monstrueuse alors que lui approchait, baissant la tête vers…

Une vague de répulsion lui laissa savoir que Snape avait posé les yeux sur quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir. Harry sourit, sachant que Snape interpréterait certainement cette scène de façon incorrecte. Il était néanmoins vraiment content d'avoir décidé non pas de bloquer l'entrée de Snape, mais plutôt de lui laisser croire qu'il était en train de penser à autre chose.

« Il n'y a pas d'autres questions ? Très bien. Minerva, tu avais quelque chose à ajouter ? » demanda Arthur.

Minerva se leva et s'adressa aux membres de l'Ordre depuis sa place.

« Les membres de l'Ordre qui ne doivent pas rester au Ministère monteront la garde ici à Poudlard à tour de rôle. Vous resterez après la fin de la réunion s'il vous plaît pour qu'on puisse organiser la rotation. D'ailleurs, tous ceux qui veulent rester ici pendant les jours qui viennent seront les bienvenus. »

« Quand Albus reviendra-t-il ? » demanda quelqu'un depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, Elphias Dodge, devina Harry en entendant la voix sifflante.

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, il sortira de l'Infirmerie aujourd'hui. »

Kingsley rappela le sujet dont il avait discuté plus tôt avec Harry, et demanda, « Est-ce que vous allez renvoyer les enfants à la maison auprès de leurs parents ? »

« Je comptais en discuter avec le Directeur, mais c'est une possibilité. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire sur cette potion miracle que Snape nous cache ? » l'interpella Ron. « Est-ce qu'elle est prête ? »

« Je vais laisser Severus vous répondre en personne, » dit Minerva, lui faisant signe de se lever.

Harry redressa les sourcils et accorda son attention à Snape, qui n'apprécierait probablement pas l'opportunité soudaine de parler de sa potion. Le Maître de Potions regarda la sorcière d'un air mauvais, mais refusa de se lever, choisissant plutôt de parler depuis son siège.

« La Mortalis Fallax est aussi prête qu'elle le sera jamais étant donné l'utilisation que nous souhaitons en faire. Pour le moment, elle permet à quiconque en boit de survivre à trois Avada Kedavras. » Des 'oh' et des 'ah' étonnés se firent entendre dans la pièce, mais il y mit rapidement fin. « J'ai dit 'survivre', ce n'est pas la même chose qu'être sur pied et en état de se battre. Il y a des risques de mourir des suites des effets de la potion ou du sort. »

« Combien de réserve est-ce que tu as, Severus ? » demanda Arthur.

« Il faudrait que je vérifie pour en être sûr, mais je crois que j'ai suffisamment de potion pour fournir une dose à chaque membre de l'Ordre, » répondit-il. « Il faut jusqu'à dix minutes pour que la potion prenne toute sa puissance, ses effets ne durent qu'environ cinq heures, en conséquence, il est extrêmement important de ne pas la prendre plus tôt que nécessaire. »

« Combien de temps est-ce qu'il te faudra pour avoir des doses pour tout le monde ? »

Après un moment de réflexion, il répondit, « Je peux les préparer pour ce soir. »

« Très bien. Est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit d'autre ? Dans ce cas, nous en avons fini. Je vous rappelle que tout le monde doit voir Minerva afin de prendre son tour ici au château, sauf les Aurors. Vous pourrez régler ça avec elle plus tard. »

Harry se leva, comme tout le monde, souriant alors que Fol-Œil s'écriait par dessus les discussions qui s'élevaient. « Minerva ? Je reste, évidemment. Vos élèves vont sans doute avoir besoin d'entraînement supplémentaire en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

Il n'entendit pas la réponse de Minerva ; Ron s'approchait de lui pour commencer à lui parler du dernier match de Quidditch de Ginny, se conduisant comme s'il n'était pas le moins du monde inquiet au sujet de Voldemort, mais Harry était bien trop occupé à regarder Hermione et Arthur Weasley discuter à l'avant de la salle. Il remarqua rapidement qu'Hermione commençait à s'énerver.

« Mais ce n'est pas juste, Arthur ! Ma mission était de rester ici pour l'année entière ! »

Ron se tut immédiatement et suivit Harry qui était allé voir ce qui se passait.

« Je sais, je sais, » lui répondait Arthur, essayant de la calmer, mais ses plus vieux amis voyaient bien qu'Hermione était de plus en plus furieuse.

« Albus ne le permettra pas, et vous le savez ! »

Harry demanda « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je suis en train de me faire baiser, voilà ce qui se passe. Et par Fudge ! » répondit-elle avec une grimace amère, croisant les bras.

« Voyons, Hermione. Je suis sûr qu'Albus parviendra à convaincre Fudge de te laisser rester. »

« Mais de quoi est-ce qu'elle parle, papa ? » demanda Ron, regardant son père.

Arthur soupira et expliqua, « Hermione est comprise dans les Aurors qui sont rappelés au Ministère. On l'éloigne de Poudlard. »

« Mais qui va la remplacer pour ses cours ? » demanda Harry.

« Quelqu'un de l'Ordre, le plus probablement. Mais je crois que nous avons de bonnes chances qu'Albus puisse parler à Fudge et lui permette de rester. »

« C'est ridicule, » lâcha Hermione, résignée. « Mais je vais au moins assurer mes cours aujourd'hui, puisqu'il n'y aura personne pour me remplacer au pied levé. »

« Bien sûr, » convint Arthur. « Excusez-moi, mais il faut que j'aille discuter avec Albus avant de retourner au Ministère. »

Hermione se tenait là, immobile et muette alors que Harry et Ron débattaient pour savoir si Dumbledore serait ou non capable de persuader Fudge de laisser quelques Aurors rester à Poudlard. Elle avait cru qu'elle resterait à Poudlard quoi qu'il se passe au Ministère puisqu'elle y était maintenant professeur, et ces nouvelles contraires la perturbaient. Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer l'ironie de la chose : combien elle avait été outragée de se trouver envoyée à Poudlard, et combien maintenant ça la contrariait de s'en voir écarter, mais cette fois-ci ses raisons étaient plus personnelles.

Elle parcourut la pièce du regard, cherchant la haute silhouette vêtue de noir. Elle le trouva, qui la regardait, en colère, blessé, et un peu déçu. Elle sut qu'il avait entendu assez de la conversation pour savoir qu'elle allait partir prématurément. Hermione fit une grimace alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

« Je ferais mieux d'aller mettre de l'ordre dans mes cours pour mon remplaçant. »

« Laisse-moi t'accompagner jusqu'à ta première classe de la journée, » proposa Harry.

« Je n'ai pas de cours tout de suite, mais tu peux venir avec moi, je vais à mon bureau corriger des copies, » répliqua-t-elle.

« D'accord. Ron, je reviens, ne t'en vas pas. »

« Pas de problème, mec. Je parle à McGonagall, et après, je descend dans la Grande Salle. J'ai besoin d'un vrai petit-déjeuner – des œufs, des saucisses, des trucs comme ça. Tout ça ne vaut rien pour moi, » affirma Ron, désignant les viennoiseries sur la table.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et ignora le commentaire de Ron. « Allons-y, Harry. »

Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi toutes les personnes encore présentes, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne purent échapper à Molly, et ils durent les embrasser, elle et Ginny. Fred, George et Bill se contentèrent de poignées de main. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, devant la Salle sur Demande, et prirent la direction du bureau d'Hermione, au second.

« Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? » demanda Hermione une fois qu'ils arrivèrent au quatrième étage.

« Oui, de Snape. C'est bizarre, de parler de lui avec toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu trouves bizarre ? On n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui avant. »

« Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Tu sais ce que je veux dire, » dit Harry. Il marqua une pause, avant de reprendre. « Bon, alors je suis entré dans sa tête. »

Hermione s'arrêta net dans le couloir et le dévisagea, bouche bée. Quand il avait abordé le sujet la veille, elle avait cru à des rodomontades, et n'y avait pas prêté attention. Mais si Harry était véritablement entré dans l'esprit de Severus…

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle avec impatience, voyant qu'il ne lui disait pas immédiatement ce qu'il savait.

« Il est fou de toi, 'Mione. C'est ça le problème. » La confusion se lisait sur le visage d'Hermione, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Il a peur de te perdre cet été, quand ta mission sera finie. »

« Oh mon Dieu, et maintenant il croit que je pars tout de suite ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Il va être furieux ! »

« Pense à tous ces pauvres élèves qui ne se doutent de rien et qui vont devoir supporter son humeur massacrante aujourd'hui. »

Se tordant les mains, Hermione commença à faire de petits aller-retours dans le couloir. « Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je n'ai jamais été douée pour ce genre de choses ! »

Harry ravala un éclat de rire en voyant sa vieille amie aussi désemparée qu'une collégienne qui a un béguin. C'était un comportement qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir chez Hermione. Elle avait toujours été bien trop raisonnable pour laisser des choses idiotes comme l'amour se mettre en travers de sa quête incessante de succès académiques.

« Hermione, il faut que tu lui parles. »

« Mais il va être en colère et ça sera impossible ! »

« Il donnera peut-être l'impression qu'il est en colère, » répondit Harry avec un sourire, « et peut-être même qu'il croira qu'il l'est. Mais Hermione, je l'ai vu. J'ai vu combien il t'aime. »

« Tu en es certain ? » Harry hocha la tête et Hermione sourit alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle les essuya du revers de la main et renifla, tout en disant, « Eh bien, je suis contente que les choses soient claires. »

Elle se remit en route, Harry à ses côtés, et ils croisèrent un groupe de Gryffondors de cinquième et sixième année qui retournaient à leur Salle Commune après le petit-déjeuner.

Une fois que les élèves furent suffisamment éloignés, Harry demanda, « Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Elle réfléchit un moment avant de lui répondre. « Oui. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte avant, mais je l'aime. »

« Severus Snape, » murmura Harry. « Qui l'eût cru ? »

« Oh, comme si tu pouvais parler, » répliqua Hermione avec un sourire malicieux, qui disparut quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de faire allusion à Drago. « Oh, Harry, je suis désolée… »

Secouant la tête, il dit, « Ce n'est pas grave. Il faut que je m'habitue à l'idée qu'il est parti. »

Hermione s'arrêta et lui prit la main. « Tu sais que je suis là pour toi, s'il te faut quoi que ce soit. »

« Je sais. Merci, » répondit Harry, en serrant sa main. « Ecoute, il faut que j'aille parler à Minerva. Je vais rester ici quand je ne serai pas au Ministère, alors même si tu n'es pas là pour veiller sur Snape, moi je le serai. »

Elle rit et répondit, « Je m'inquiétais plus pour mes élèves, mais merci. »

« Maintenant, va le voir et te réconcilier avec lui. »

Hermione poursuivit sa route jusqu'à son bureau, corrigea ses copies, et parvint à atteindre le déjeuner sans encombre même si pendant tout ce temps elle n'avait qu'une chose et une seule à l'esprit : Severus Snape l'aimait.

Pendant le déjeuner, elle ne croisa son regard qu'une seule fois. Il lui adressa un regard glacial, et le reste du temps, il évita ostensiblement de ne serait-ce que tourner la tête vers l'autre extrémité de la table où elle était assise à côté de Hagrid. Elle supporta les bavardages du demi-géant, et parvint même à endurer la fin de la journée scolaire, et finalement son dernier cours prit fin.

Hermione n'avait pas décidé d'un plan d'action alors qu'elle descendait vers les cachots. Mais d'un autre côté, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était lui parler, et c'était le seul plan dont elle avait besoin. Elle vérifia sur la Carte des Maraudeurs et le trouva dans le laboratoire, préparant probablement la potion pour la distribution. Il aurait sans aucun doute besoin d'aide pour la préparer en grandes quantités.

Severus allait et venait dans le laboratoire en bras de chemise. Il s'était débarrassé bien avant de ses longues robes, qu'il avait jetées sur un fauteuil avec irritation. Il fixait le vide d'un œil noir. Il se jeta dans son fauteuil, maussade. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour ses potions pour l'instant. Il avait déjà lu le dernier numéro de _Ars Alchema_, et maintenant, il n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire que de s'asseoir et réfléchir.

Un coup frappé à la porte le surprit, mais il ne fut qu'à moitié étonné que ce soit Hermione qui passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement quelques secondes plus tard.

« Je me suis dit que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'aide, » annonça-t-elle tranquillement en refermant la porte derrière elle.

« Merci, mais tout est sous contrôle comme tu peux le voir. » Il eut un rictus, et la fixa d'un regard si noir qu'il aurait transpercé l'acier.

Elle l'ignora et avança vers les chaudrons, lui tournant le dos. « Est-ce que tu as déjà commencé la nouvelle potion ? Comment est-ce que tu vas distribuer les doses ? J'imagine que de petits flacons au bout d'une ficelle qu'on peut passer autour du cou seraient une bonne solution au problème. »

Il afficha une mine renfrognée, et traversa la pièce pour qu'elle puisse voir combien il était contrarié, et qu'elle sache qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. « Je me suis déjà occupé de ça, » affirma-t-il d'un ton sourd.

Severus se tenait derrière elle quand elle se retourna. Hermione le regarda pendant un long moment avant de soupirer et de détourner le regard. Maintenant ou jamais.

« Severus, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Je ne peux plus le faire, pas avec toutes les autres choses qui se passent. » Sa voix était tranquille et régulière, et elle leva finalement les yeux vers ceux derrière lesquels Severus se cachait. « Je veux seulement… Je veux être avec toi. »

Severus avait beau se croire prêt à tout entendre, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il la regarda sans mot dire, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il cilla et détourna le regard, incapable de lui répondre.

Hermione, pas aussi surprise de son manque de réponse qu'il ne l'était de son affirmation espéra qu'elle interprétait correctement son silence en pensant qu'il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire. Elle leva une main vers son visage, laissant courir ses doigts le long de sa joue anguleuse, et lui fit gentiment tourner la tête pour qu'il la regarde.

« Je ne veux plus perdre de temps loin de toi. »

Alors que son esprit s'agitait, Severus plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione, et elle soutint son regard sans fléchir. Le choix lui revenait, à lui : il pouvait continuer à lui résister tout en sachant combien elle lui manquait, ou il pouvait céder, et laisser les choses suivre leur cours, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Elle laissa sa main retomber du visage de Severus, mais il rattrapa son poignet et l'attira contre lui. Elle laissa échapper, il le sentit, un 'oh' surpris quand il baissa la tête pour capturer ses lèvres d'un baiser. Il glissa les mains sous les robes d'Hermione et elles trouvèrent leur place sur ses hanches avec l'aisance née de la familiarité, alors qu'elle levait immédiatement les mains vers son cou pour emmêler ses doigts dans ses cheveux, l'attirer plus près, plus près encore. Il ne la lâcha pas.

Il embrassa, tortura son cou de sa langue qu'il laissa glisser sur tous les points sensibles qu'il y connaissait, alors qu'il glissait la main gauche entre eux, la glissait sous son tee-shirt pour enserrer son sein à travers le soutien-gorge, son pouce effleurant le mamelon. Hermione abandonna les cheveux de Severus pour fiévreusement déboutonner sa chemise blanche. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait quand d'un sort murmuré il fit disparaître son soutien-gorge. Elle eut une petite inspiration surprise quand il pinça son téton maintenant libre et la mordilla le long de la clavicule.

« Severus, » murmura-t-elle, avant de répéter un peut plus fort quand elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Il releva la tête, et un râle sourd faillit lui échapper en voyant la façon dont elle le regardait. « Je… Je voulais juste que tu saches que… que je t'aime. »

Et Severus Snape, qui avait depuis longtemps abandonné toute idée, toute notion aussi ridicule que celle d'amour romantique, pensa que son cœur allait exploser. Il attaqua les lèvres d'Hermione avec une passion que jamais avant il n'avait ressentie, et, la soulevant du sol, la prit dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à ses quartiers.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient allongés tous les deux, draps rejetés, pour laisser l'air frais des cachots courir sur eux, Severus se serra contre Hermione, la tenant contre lui. Il avait une main dans ses cheveux. De l'autre, il dessinait des cercles paresseux sur son bras, et ses jambes étaient étendues possessivement en travers de celles d'Hermione. Elle respirait de plus en plus régulièrement, puis elle soupira, tous ses muscles détendus en même temps, et elle se sentit fondre plus encore entre les bras de Severus. Il plongea le visage dans sa masse de boucles et inspira profondément.

« Je t'aime, Hermione, » murmura-t-il, et quelque part, à deux doigts du sommeil, elle l'entendit et sourit.

Hermione se redressa d'un coup dans le lit, et Severus avait déjà traversé la moitié de la pièce, et enfilait ses robes quand les coups résonnèrent à nouveau. Un coup d'œil au réveil l'informa qu'i était presque six heures du soir.

« Snape ! Hermione ! »

Elle reconnut la voix de Harry à travers le bois épais, et malgré son esprit embrumé par le sommeil, le ton urgent la réveilla sur le coup. Elle ne parvint pas à retrouver ses vêtements par terre, alors elle se contenta d'attraper des robes de Professeur de Severus et de le suivre.

Harry était à la porte, et Hermione fut estomaquée de voir qu'il semblait effrayé quand il leur dit, « La France a été attaquée, et il n'y a que les Aurors que nous avions envoyés à Beauxbâtons qui s'en sont sortis, et avec seulement une soixantaine d'élèves. »

« Hein ? » siffla Severus.

« Ils pensent qu'il n'y a pas de survivant parmi les Autorités Magiques. »

« Oh par tous les dieux, » s'exclama Hermione.

« Apparemment, j'ai poussé Voldemort à avancer considérablement ses plans. »

Severus les regarda attentivement tous les deux. « Il faut que nous finissions la potion, immédiatement. Potter, vous aidez aussi. »


	34. Chapter 34

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de enlightenedkitty._

**Chapitre trente-quatre.**

Albus Dumbledore était assis dans un fauteuil près du feu, les bras croisés sur ses genoux. Ses yeux pâles et sérieux étaient posés sur la tête de Cornelius Fudge au milieu des flammes vertes. Harry et McGonagall étaient assis sur des chaises près du bureau, alors que Remus Lupin et Kingsley Shacklebolt se tenaient debout à proximité. Tous regardaient Dumbledore dominer la conversation, même si parfois ils devaient tendre l'oreille pour entendre la conversation au milieu du pépiement incessant des dizaines de hiboux qui attendaient une réponse du Directeur.

« Oui, vous avez raison de stationner Kingsley ici. Et je dois vous demander également d'autoriser Hermione Granger à rester, je ne serai pas capable de lui trouver un remplaçant convenable dans un délai aussi court que celui que vous nous imposez, sans parler du fait qu'elle sera un atout dans la protection des enfants, puisqu'ils la connaissent déjà tous. »

« Bien sûr, Dumbledore, bien sûr. Shacklebolt et Granger sont évidemment des exceptions. Par contre, vous n'avez pas besoin de Potter, si ? » demanda Fudge, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage. « Je crois qu'il nous serait plus utile ici au Ministère. »

« Pas de problème, Cornelius, je vous l'envoie dans les plus brefs délais. »

« Mais Albus… » commença Harry, mais le vieux sorcier le fit taire d'un regard, et Harry dut se contenter d'adresser son regard noir au plancher.

« Et pour les enfants ? J'ai reçu beaucoup de hiboux de parents inquiets. »

« Tout comme moi. Nous renverrons les enfants chez eux demain matin, et il me faudra une équipe d'Aurors pour protéger le Poudlard Express. Bien sûr, j'enverrai également des membres de l'Ordre, mais j'ai le sentiment que plus nous protégerons ces enfants, mieux ce sera. »

« Très bien. Je pense que je peux vous céder une équipe de quatre Aurors, » concéda Fudge. « Ils seront à Poudlard demain matin sans faute. »

« Merci, Cornelius. A six heures et demie, si ça vous va. »

« Bien sûr, Dumbledore. »

« Une dernière chose. Si le pire devait arriver, mes élèves pourraient avoir à se défendre, ce qui provoquerait un surcroît inutile de travail au Ministère si le décret sur la Restriction de la Magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle était toujours en effet. Peut-être qu'une suspension temporaire pourrait être envisagée ? »

Fudge n'était pas chaud pour abonder dans le sens de Dumbledore sur ce point, mais il promit d'y réfléchir. « Pour me moment, je pense qu'il est plus sûr de le maintenir. Nous vous tiendrons au courant de la situation ici. »

La tête de Fudge s'estompa et disparut dans les flammes vertes, et Albus se retourna pour croiser le regard désapprobateur de Harry.

« Harry, je sais que tu voudrais rester ici pour te battre, mais je crois que le Ministère sera mieux équipé pour faire face à une attaque de Voldemort, et qu'il te donnera la meilleure opportunité de le vaincre, » répondit Dumbledore à la question muette qui brûlait les lèvres de Harry. « Une fois que les élèves seront en sécurité loin d'ici, Poudlard fera une cible bien moins tentante. »

Une chouette hulotte voleta dans la pièce par la fenêtre ouverte et déposa une enveloppe rouge, une Beuglante, sur le bureau avant que Harry ne puisse répondre.

McGonagall s'exclama, « Par Merlin, pas une de plus ! »

Dumbledore dégaina sa baguette et un éclair de lumière en émergea quand il murmura, « _Silencio_. »

Il ouvrit calmement la Beuglante maintenant inoffensive et en lut le contenu. Il laissa tomber la lettre et se frotta les yeux par dessous ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Un autre parent qui veut savoir ce que nous comptons faire à propos de la situation. »

« Comme si nous avions l'intention de faire parader les enfants sur le champ de bataille devant Vous-Savez… oh, d'accord, Voldemort, » répondit-elle avec véhémence. « Mais qu'allons-nous faire ? »

« Je crois que nous devrions envoyer des lettres aux parents pour les rassurer. Leur dire que pour la sécurité des enfants, nous les renverrons chez eux demain matin à la première heure et que les parents doivent prendre leurs dispositions pour venir les chercher à King's Cross à une heure et demie. »

« Je m'occupe de tout ça, » annonça Minerva d'un ton décidé tout en se levant. « Vous parlerez aux élèves ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Au dîner. La plupart d'entre eux auront déjà reçu des nouvelles de leurs parents, et les autres auront entendu des rumeurs et autres variantes de la vérité. »

McGonagall sortit pour aller envoyer des lettres aux centaines de parents, et Albus se tourna vers Lupin. « Remus, est-ce que tu peux aller voir où en sont Severus et Hermione avec la potion ? Et demande-leur de venir nous rejoindre pour le dîner. »

&&&&&&&

Hermione et Severus s'arrêtèrent finalement pour admirer leur travail.

Dans l'heure de travail effréné qui avait suivi l'arrivée de Potter dans les cachots, ils étaient parvenus à préparer la Mortalis Fallax pour une distribution de masse dans de petites fioles destinées à être portées autour du cou, comme Hermione l'avait suggéré. Elle et Harry avaient Métamorphosé les quatre-vingt et quelques fioles de tailles et de formes diverses qu'ils avaient trouvées à droite et à gauche dans les cachots en flacons de taille plus ou moins identiques, pendant que Severus préparait la potion afin qu'elle puisse se conserver pour une courte durée. Dumbledore avait fait appeler Harry, laissant à Severus et Hermione le soin de placer un Sortilège protecteur sur les fioles afin de les protéger de toute casse accidentelle, tout en conservant à la potion ses propriétés.

Un coup à la porte, et Remus Lupin passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

« Hermione, Severus, » les salua-t-il. « Albus voudrait des nouvelles de la potion avant le dîner. »

« Elle est prête, » répondit Hermione. « Nous avons soixante-seize doses en tout. »

Remus entra plus avant dans le laboratoire, et commença à en faire le tour, les yeux emplis d'une intense curiosité.

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que vous travaillez sur cette potion tous les deux ? » demanda-t-il.

Les yeux de Severus croisèrent ceux d'Hermione, et elle crut y lire un sourire quand elle répondit à Lupin par dessus son épaule, « Depuis environ six ans maintenant, je dirais. »

Il les rejoignit près des fioles prêtes et ajouta, « Oh, et Albus insiste aussi pour que vous soyez présents au dîner. »

« Pourquoi ? Il a besoin de soutien moral ? » grommela Severus. Hermione réprima un éclat de rire. « Il va faire une annonce aux élèves, et il aime que tous les professeurs soient présents quand il le fait afin d'afficher leur solidarité. Vous l'avez forcément remarqué vous aussi. »

Elle le regarda avec étonnement, mais Lupin hocha la tête. « Je crois que j'ai eu une ou deux occasions de constater ça. »

« Bon, eh bien nous devrions y aller dans ce cas ; il est presque sept heures, » conclut Hermione, avant de se retourner vers Severus avec un sourire malicieux. « Et puis, je suis sûre que tu auras une foule d'opportunités de retirer des points en chemin. C'est une bonne chose que de nombreux membres de l'Ordre aient décidé de rester, les élèves risquent d'avoir besoin d'un peu plus de… consignes que d'habitude. »

« Formidable, moi qui rêvais justement d'avoir à nouveau des enfants sous ma responsabilité, » marmonna Remus.

« Et moi qui croyais que tu étais le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal le plus populaire de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, » s'étonna Severus, sa voix toujours veloutée, mais manquant de son mordant habituel.

Hermione fut aussi surprise que Remus de voir un sourire ironique sur le visage de Severus, mais le loup-garou se remit rapidement et rit. « Je ne saurais pas dire. Je suis sûre qu'Hermione est très douée aussi pour enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

Elle haussa les épaules et rétorqua, « J'ai suivi vos cours, et les élèves ne s'y endormaient pas comme ils le font pendant les miens. »

« Personne ne s'endort pendant mes cours, » intervint Severus non sans une certaine fierté.

Hermione contra, « C'est parce que tu leur retirerais cinquante points aussi sec, et qu'ils le savent bien ! »

Le sourire ironique réapparut, et Severus commenta, « Il faut bien que je tire des bénéfices du fait que les petits salopiauds me détestent. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête. Ils quittèrent les cachots pour remonter vers la Grande Salle. A l'intérieur, Albus avait conjuré plusieurs tables rondes qui s'inséraient entre la table des professeurs et les tables de chacune des maisons. Autour de ces tables se trouvaient principalement des membres de l'Ordre. Remus alla se joindre à eux alors que Severus prenait sa place habituelle au bout de la table du côté Serpentard, et Hermione trouva une place libre entre Vasily Borodin, le professeur d'Arithmancie, et Madame Bibine.

Le dîner fut simple : du poulet rôti, des pommes de terres à l'eau, des petits pois, des carottes, et des éclairs et du pouding pour le dessert. Hermione discuta Quidditch avec Bibine autant qu'elle put le supporter avant de commencer à discuter avec Vasily des dernières théories de l'Arithmancie. Il fut surpris de savoir qu'elle se tenait au courant de ce qui se faisait en la matière même si elle n'avait pas souvent l'occasion d'en trouver des applications pratiques.

« On voit bien que vous ne m'avez pas connue en tant qu'élève, » expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. « Le professeur Vector, qui vous a précédé, pourrait certainement attester de mon amour pour l'Arithmancie. »

Une fois qu'il fut clair qu'un certain nombre d'élèves avaient fini leur dessert, Albus se leva et s'éclaircit la gorge. Les conversation se turent rapidement dans la Grande Salle, les cuillères restant en l'air, immobiles, à mi-chemin de leurs destinations.

« Je sais que nombre d'entre vous ont entendu des rumeurs et des chuchotements dans les couloirs et les salles communes aujourd'hui concernant Voldemort, et malheureusement, certaines d'entres elles sont vraies. »

Des murmures coururent le long des tables jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole.

« Voldemort a en effet attaqué les Autorités Magiques françaises et Beauxbâtons, et il y a eu de nombreux morts d'un côté comme de l'autre. Il est maintenant possible que lui et ses partisans attaquent notre Ministère ou même Poudlard. »

Des discussions excitées éclatèrent, mais Dumbledore ne les fit pas taire immédiatement, attendant simplement qu'elles se calment avant de reprendre. « Vous rentrerez tous chez vous demain matin, vous y serez plus en sécurité en cas d'attaque. Vous pourrez emporter uniquement un petit sac avec vous, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous encombrer de bagages. Evidemment, vous pourrez également emmener vos animaux familiers. »

« Et en ce qui concerne les Sortilèges de Réduction ? » demanda une fille de Serdaigle, une des plus âgées, et Hermione dût dissimuler un sourire quand les regards de Ron et Ginny croisèrent le sien, parce que c'était exactement le genre de question qu'elle aurait posée elle-même. « Est-ce que nous pouvons nous en servir ? »

Dumbledore hocha la tête et répondit, « Oui, vous pouvez utiliser la magie que vous avez apprise ici au cours de votre apprentissage à Poudlard. Vous pourrez également en faire usage si une situation se présente dans laquelle vous devriez vous défendre vous et votre famille. »

Quand Dumbledore se tut cette fois-ci, la pièce demeura silencieuse, les élèves réalisant à quel point la situation était véritablement sérieuse.

« Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres questions ? »

McGonagall, qui était arrivée en retard pour le dîner, lui chuchota quelque chose et Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« Un certain nombre de sorcier et de sorcières vont demeurer à Poudlard, » annonça-t-il, en désignant les tables qui étaient devant lui. « Vous devrez les traiter comme vous traiteriez un professeur. Ils auront également le pouvoir de vous retirer des points.

« Maintenant, pour ceux d'entre vous qui s'inquiètent de la fin de votre année scolaire… » quelques rires répondirent à son sourire, ainsi que quelques sourcils froncés de la part des élèves les plus sérieux « … n'ayez aucune inquiétude. Vous recevrez un hibou de ma part, ou de celle du Professeur McGonagall, contenant des instructions en vue de votre retour à Poudlard pour finir votre année. Les élèves de cinquième et de septième année disposeront de plus de délais supplémentaires pour préparer leurs examens.

« Maintenant, je vais tous vous prier de retourner à vos dortoir et de préparer vos sacs. Je vous suggère également de vous coucher de bonne heure, car les calèches vous attendront demain matin à six heures et demie, pour un départ prévu à sept heures pile. » Il regarda les élèves par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, donnant l'impression qu'il regardait chacun d'entre eux individuellement pendant ce court instant. « Je conseille à chacun d'entre vous d'être là à l'heure. »

Remerciés, les élèves sortirent de la Grande Salle avec moins de bruit que d'habitude, murmurant entre eux. Les professeurs restèrent plus longtemps, tout comme les membres de l'Ordre et Albus, toujours debout, s'adressa à eux une fois les élèves sortis.

« J'ai discuté avec le Ministre, et j'ai obtenu que Kingsley et Hermione restent ici tous les deux. »

Severus lança un regard vif à l'autre bout de la table d'où Hermione lui répondit en levant les sourcils avant d'accorder à nouveau toute son attention au Directeur.

« Il nous fournira également une escorte de quatre Aurors pour accompagner les élèves jusqu'au Poudlard Express, puis jusqu'à Londres. Certains d'entre vous iront également : Minerva, Emmeline, Remus, Sturgis, Hermione et Filius.

« J'ai également été informé que la Mortalis Fallax est prête à être distribuée, et tout le monde devra passer dans les cachots et s'adresser aux Professeurs Snape ou Granger pour recevoir sa dose, ainsi que les instructions correspondantes. Je demanderai aux membres de l'escorte du Poudlard Express de rester un peu afin que nous réglions les détails pour demain matin. Les autres, vous êtes libres de partir, à moins que vous ne soyez de garde tout de suite. Et j'attends de tous les professeurs qu'ils soient présents demain matin pour nous aider avec les élèves. »

Tout le monde se leva, et Snape attrapa doucement le coude d'Hermione quand elle passa pour lui murmurer, « Je t'attendrai. »

Elle descendit de l'estrade de la table des professeurs pour retrouver Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore et Remus qui attendaient patiemment. Dumbledore, McGonagall et Flitwick lui emboîtèrent le pas, et Harry resta également, ayant finalement abandonné l'espoir de convaincre le vieil homme de le laisser rester à Poudlard.

« Harry ira avec vous jusqu'à King's Cross, mais ensuite, il devra Transplaner au Ministère. » Albus tourna les yeux vers le minuscule professeur de Sortilèges, et demanda, « Filius, je pense que tu es capable de dissimuler le train aux regards ? »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Quelques sortilèges de Réflexion-Déflexion devraient faire l'affaire ! Je m'en occuperai demain matin à la première heure ! »

« Je peux vous aider, Filius, si vous le désirez, » proposa Emmeline.

« Merci ! » s'exclama Flitwick, « J'apprécierais votre aide, et je crois me souvenir que vous étiez plutôt douée pour les sortilèges ! »

« Dans ce cas, vous irez directement à la gare tous les deux demain matin. Les autres, vous resterez avec les élèves et les calèches. Je veux que tout le monde soit reposé pour demain, » dit Dumbledore, et Hermione fut certaine que les yeux bleus demeuraient sur elle bien plus longtemps qu'il n'était nécessaire pour appuyer son propos, « reposé, mais préparé également. C'est tout. »

Harry attendit qu'Hermione le rattrape juste avant la porte, et lui demanda, « Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Etre préparé ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Qui sait ? »

Ils dépassèrent Colin et Dennis Crivey qui s'étaient tous les deux portés volontaires pour rester à Poudlard. Ils discutaient avec animation avec Hagrid juste devant la Grande Salle. Les jumeaux Weasley n'étaient pas loin, en train de comploter quelque chose avec un sixième ou septième année de Gryffondor.

Hermione soupira et dit, « Je suppose que je devrais faire quelque chose contre ça. »

Harry rit et lui rappela, « Le bon vieux temps. »

« Tu sais quoi, je crois que je vais laisser Rusard s'en occuper plus tard, » proposa-t-elle avec un sourire. Ils prirent le chemin des cachots sans intervenir dans la transaction en cours. « Je ferais mieux d'aider Severus à distribuer ces fioles. Il va devenir irritable s'il doit discuter avec tant de monde à lui tout seul. »

Harry lui sourit. « Alors, vous vous êtes réconciliés ? »

Elle afficha un sourire candide et concéda, « Nous sommes convenus d'une cessation des hostilités, à la satisfaction des deux parties. »

« Une cessation des hostilités ? » Il rit. « Si c'est comme ça que tu tiens à l'appeler. Comme tu seras probablement occupée ce soir, je vais descendre chercher ma potion, et j'irai proposer à Hagrid de boire un verre. »

« Fais attention. Tu ne tiens pas à faire un concours de beuverie avec un demi-géant alors que tu dois être debout à six heures et demie. »

« Oh, je n'aurai qu'à te demander de me préparer une potion contre la gueule de bois demain matin. »

Elle s'esclaffa. « Je n'aurai pas besoin de la préparer, parce que je suis suffisamment prévoyante pour en avoir toujours sous la main, prête à l'emploi immédiatement. »

&&&&&&&&

Hermione se réveilla tôt et se glissa discrètement hors du lit pour ne pas déranger Severus qui ronflait doucement. Elle se dépêcha d'aller se doucher, et il était près de six heures quand elle sortit de la salle de bains, prête, et vêtue d'un jean gris et d'une chemise de coton blanc. Severus s'étira, et se redressa, appuyé sur un coude.

« Tu dois y aller, » dit-il, d'un ton lourd de sommeil.

Elle s'approcha du lit pour se percher près de lui, écartant de la main gauche une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur le visage de Severus. Il lui saisit le poignet, et y déposa un baiser, marquant la peau fraîche d'Hermione de sa langue, et elle pencha les lèvres vers lui. Il s'emmêla les doigts dans ses boucles de cheveux et l'attira plus près.

Finalement, Hermione mit fin au baiser, et à en juger par la passion qui brillait au fond de ces yeux noirs, il était temps. Il se redressa abruptement, et la contourna pour se lever, dans l'intention de se rendre à la salle de bains. Il s'arrêta une fois à la porte, et lui adressa un regard perçant.

« Je t'attendrai, » affirma-t-il, avant de se retourner et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Hermione fixa un moment la porte, puis, en souriant, elle attrapa ses robes et sa baguette, et sortit des quartiers de Severus. Elle s'arrêta au laboratoire pour prendre quelques fioles supplémentaires de potion pour les Aurors, et en profita pour vérifier une fois encore qu'elle avait bien la sienne sous sa chemise.

Elle monta vers la Grande Salle et rejoignit Dumbledore et une poignée d'autres professeurs qui étaient parvenus à se réveiller suffisamment tôt pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner avec les élèves, ainsi que deux tiers desdits élèves qui papotaient nerveusement devant des assiettes d'œufs et de bacon et des bols de porridge seulement à moitié mangés.

Hermione ne put avaler qu'une tasse de café fort, alors elle s'assit aux côtés de McGonagall et observa les élèves. Lentement, les minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit six heures vingt. Elle quitta alors la Grande Salle pour s'avancer vers les portes principales. Apparemment, les Aurors venaient d'arriver, et ils se tenaient tous les quatre juste devant les portes, discutant calmement avec Sturgis Podmore, un grand sorcier aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux vert pâle.

Hermione approcha du groupe et salua tout le monde d'un signe de tête. Elle connaissait tous les Aurors : Britt Oudekirk, un grand sorcier aux cheveux bruns, la trentaine. Yori Sato, une sorcière petite et mignonne qui venait du Japon. Elle avait quelques années de plus qu'Hermione. Andrew McKay était un Auror chevronné, aux cheveux poivre et sel et doté d'une voix de stentor. Enfin, il y avait un sorcier maigrichon et nerveux du nom de Dwaine Garvey.

Elle leur tendit à chacun une fiole en disant, « Prenez ça s'il se passe quoi que ce soit. Ça vous protégera de trois Avadas – mais après le troisième, la mort vous semblera peut-être une meilleure option. »

Britt murmura alors qu'il faisait tourner la fiole entre ses doigts, « Alors comme ça, ça existe vraiment. »

« Je t'avais dit que c'était possible de vaincre l'Avada, » dit Yori, ignorant Britt qui levait les yeux au ciel en sa direction.

Andrew interpella, « Hermione, je pense que tu as une meilleure vision de la situation ici. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? »

« Je pense que nous devrions nous séparer, un de nous toutes les quelques calèches le temps d'arriver à la gare, et la même chose dans le train. Les préfets pourront nous aider également. »

Les Aurors hochèrent tous la tête, approbateurs, et sortirent pour guetter l'approche des calèches, pendant qu'Hermione restait à l'intérieur pour attendre les élèves. Certains d'entre eux étaient déjà là, regardant ce qui se passait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Britt passa la tête à l'intérieur et annonça, « Les calèches sont arrivées. »

Lui et Hermione ouvrirent en grand les lourdes portes et commencèrent à cornaquer le nombre croissant d'élèves vers l'extérieur dans la clarté du petit matin. Le soleil était obscurci par des nuages gris qui laissaient craindre la pluie. Elle répartit les élèves de façon à ce qu'il y ait un préfet par voiture, avec un Auror ou un membre de l'Ordre tous les quatre véhicules.

Il était presque sept heures du matin, et les professeurs passaient le château au peigne fin à la recherche d'élèves manquants. Hermione attendait en compagnie de Harry et Remus que Minerva leur confirme qu'aucun élève n'avait été oublié. Finalement, Minerva apparut, tirant par l'épaule un Poufsouffle de seconde année, et elle fit signe à tout le monde qu'ils allaient pouvoir partir. Harry courut jusqu'à la calèche de tête pendant qu'Hermione et Remus montaient dans les deux dernières.

Aussitôt qu'elle se fut installée avec son groupe d'élèves, la calèche démarra d'un bond, et ils se mirent en route vers Pré-Au-Lard. Elle ne put se débarrasser de sa nervosité pendant qu'ils progressaient entre les arbres, mais elle repoussa son anxiété pour regarder par la fenêtre. Le trajet normalement rapide lui semblait plus long et plus dangereux que jamais, mais la calèche ralentit bientôt, et c'est sans incident qu'ils parvinrent à la gare.

Les élèves descendirent des calèches et prirent la direction du quai et du train qui les attendait pour les ramener à Londres. Hermione réprimanda un groupe de Cinquième Année qui bousculaient des élèves plus jeunes, mais dans l'ensemble, le groupe embarqua sans perdre de temps à bord du Poudlard Express, et bientôt ne restèrent sur le quai que les adultes, Flitwick et Emmeline Vance exceptés.

« Filius et Emmeline montent dans le train afin d'entretenir les sortilèges d'invisibilité, tout comme les Aurors, Monsieur Potter et moi-même, » expliqua Minerva. « Bien sûr, Filius, Emmeline et moi reviendrons à Poudlard. Tous les autres rentrent au Ministère. »

« Et nous trois, alors ? » demanda Sturgis. « Est-ce qu'on retourne à Poudlard ? »

Minerva secoua la tête. « Albus m'a demandé ce matin d'envoyer quelqu'un voir son frère avant de revenir à l'école. »

« Aberforth ? » demanda Hermione. « Mais pourquoi ? »

« Il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Il s'est contenté de murmurer quelque chose dans sa barbe à propos de chèvres et de sortilèges d'invisibilité. »

Sturgis répondit avec une grimace, « Dans ce cas, j'espère qu'Aberforth saura pourquoi on est là. »

« C'est l'idée, je crois, » dit Minerva en se retournant vers le train. « Vous savez où le trouver, bien sûr. »

« J'en ai une petite idée, » admit Hermione.

Alors qu'ils regardaient Minerva monter, le train disparut de leur vue, une voiture à la fois, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus la moindre preuve de son existence. Même la vapeur et le bruit disparurent.

Hermione se retourna vers Remus et lui demanda, « la Tête de Sanglier ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Allons-y. »

Ils entrèrent dans Pré-Au-Lard, et Hermione s'émerveilla de voir le village si calme, même à sept heures et demie du matin. Ils atteignirent la Tête de Sanglier sans croiser quiconque.

La porte d'entrée était fermée quand Hermione tourna la poignée. Elle frappa, d'abord timidement, puis plus fort, n'ayant pas obtenu de réponse. Un bruit de verre brisé parvint de l'intérieur, et quelqu'un marmonna un juron. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour révéler un homme aux cheveux et à la barbe longs et gris. Il ne semblait pas vraiment ravi de les trouver sur son perron d'aussi bon matin.

« Mais que diable pouvez-vous bien vouloir ? Nous ne sommes pas ouverts ! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, interrogeant Remus qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. « Albus nous a envoyés. »

Immédiatement, les yeux bleus se posèrent sur elle et Hermione ressentit une curieuse sensation en réalisant qu'ils étaient parfaitement identiques à ceux d'Albus, sauf qu'ils ne pétillaient pas.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais vous croire ? Je ne connais aucun d'entre vous ! »

« Je vous ai rencontré une fois, dans le premier Ordre, » dit Remus, et le vieil homme le dévisagea, mais n'afficha aucun signe qu'il le reconnaissait.

« Je ne me souviens pas de vous. Si vous venez de la part d'Albus, vous devriez pouvoir le prouver. »

Hermione repensa à ce que McGonagall leur avait dit, et soudain les pièces s'assemblèrent, et elle balbutia, « Vous travaillez sur les Sortilèges d'Invisibilité appliqués aux chèvres ! »

Aberforth fit un pas en arrière, visiblement choqué, mais il se remit rapidement et leur fit signe d'entrer.

« Bien sûr, vous venez de la part de mon frère. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? » demanda-t-il une fois que les trois autres membres de l'Ordre furent entrées. Il regardait Hermione avec curiosité.

Hermione regarda Remus et Sturgis, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient décidés à prendre part à la conversation, alors elle expliqua, « Nous espérions que vous sauriez pourquoi nous sommes là. Albus s'est contenté de nous envoyer ici. »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire ça ? » marmonna le vieil homme, se frottant la joue à travers son épaisse barbe grise.

« Peut-être que vous aviez quelque chose à lui dire, quelque chose que vous n'auriez pas pu lui communiquer par la cheminée ? » proposa Hermione. Il réfléchit à cette proposition, mais secoua finalement la tête, repoussant l'idée. « Quelque chose que vous auriez vu ou entendu ici ? »

Ses yeux brillèrent, et il s'exclama, « Oui, oui, c'est ça ! Je me souviens maintenant ! »

Aberforth leur désigna une table de la main, et ils prirent place, Remus et Hermione face à lui pendant que Sturgis restait debout, bras croisés, l'air vaguement impatienté par le frère apparemment moins compétent de Dumbledore.

« C'était jeudi, je crois, et ils étaient trois, cachés sous leurs capuches, je n'ai pas vu leurs têtes. Deux hommes et une femme, d'après les voix. Je n'ai entendu que des phrases par-ci par-là, mais des trucs intéressants quand même. L'un des hommes a dit que les choses arrivaient beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, et que la France serait la première. »

« Les Mangemorts ont attaqué la France hier. Quoi d'autre ? »

« C'est ça qui m'a véritablement inquiété : j'ai entendu la femme dire, '_L'école va tomber, et il tuera personnellement le vieux fou._' »

Hermione tourna les yeux d'Aberforth vers Remus. Il la regardait d'un air concentré.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils attaqueront Poudlard en premier ? »

Hermione secoua la tête et répondit, « Je n'en sais rien. »

« Nous devrions retourner voir Dumbledore et le mettre au courant, » intervint Sturgis, et Remus hocha la tête, marquant son accord.

Alors qu'ils se levaient et approchaient de la porte, Hermione se retourna vers Aberforth et lui tendit une fiole de potion, en expliquant, « Prenez cette potion si des Mangemorts se montrent. Elle vous protégera de trois Avadas. »

Il la remercia et leur ouvrit la porte, mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir, Remus s'arrêta net dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Sturgis derrière lui. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Il fait froid, » murmura Lupin, et un courant d'air glacé entra dans la pièce pour prouver ses dires.

« Oh non, » chuchota Hermione.

Remus se retourna vers elle et la fixa d'un regard sombre. « Des Détraqueurs. »

&&&&&&

Harry était assis dans l'une des voitures de tête, tapant impatiemment du pied alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre le paysage qui accélérait. Il n'y avait que cinq élèves avec lui, tous des garçons, des cinquième ou sixième années apparemment. Ils parlaient tranquillement de Quidditch et de filles et de l'école, et pas du fait qu'ils rentraient chez eux ou de Voldemort. Harry se rembrunit.

Quelque part, il aurait voulu revenir au temps où il était élève, quand il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de grand chose d'autre que Cho Chang ou Drago ou de son prochain match de Quidditch, ou même du cours double de Potions avec les Serpentards, quand il se souvint que même là, il devait s'inquiéter de Voldelmort. Il se remit à regarder par la fenêtre.

Le train en aurait encore pour quelques heures avant d'arriver à Londres, alors Harry se laissa glisser sur son siège pour une sieste. Il s'assoupit rapidement, faisant abstraction sans problème les discussion dans son compartiment. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait tout juste de fermer les yeux quand il se retrouva soudain dans une pièce faiblement éclairée. Il était en colère, tellement en colère qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de serrer plus fort sa baguette entre ses doigts squelettiques et la pointer vers une silhouette qui se tordait au sol. Lançant Doloris sur Doloris, se rapprochant de plus en plus près de sa victime au fur et à mesure, il fut enfin capable de reconnaître la voix qui hurlait…

Avec un cri perçant, Harry tomba de la banquette, à genoux, tenant à deux mains son front et sa cicatrice qui le lançait.

« Va chercher McGonagall ! » cria l'un des garçons à un autre qui disparut rapidement du compartiment. Le premier garçon s'accroupit et regarda Harry. « Est-ce que vous allez bien, Monsieur Potter ? Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? »

La douleur s'atténua, et Harry s'adossa à la banquette, une main toujours posée sur sa cicatrice pendant qu'il se soutenait de l'autre. Sa respiration ralentit finalement et il essaya de sourire aux quatre élèves qui le regardaient avec inquiétude.

« Ça va aller, merci. »

« C'est votre cicatrice, Monsieur ? » demanda un autre. Harry hocha la tête. « Ma mère m'a dit que vous saviez quand Vous-Savez-Qui est en colère. »

« Ta mère à raison. Apparemment, Voldemort n'est pas très content en ce moment. »

Minerva se précipita dans le compartiment, suivie du garçon qui était allé la chercher.

« Harry, est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda la sorcière, incapable de dissimuler dans sa voix l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait.

« Oui, ça va, » répondit-il en se levant lentement, prenant appui sur le siège. « Mais je crois que ça me ferait du bien de me dégourdir les jambes. Peut-être de boire un jus de citrouille, aussi. »

Il fit un signe de tête en direction de la porte et elle hocha la tête, le précédant dans le couloir. Harry ferma la porte derrière lui. McGonagall le regardait, curieuse, alors qu'il continuait à frotter la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il portait au front.

« J'étais endormi, puis je me suis retrouvé en Voldemort, et Drago y était, et je lançais Doloris sur Doloris sur lui, encore et encore, et j'étais vraiment en colère, mais pas à cause de Drago – à cause de quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui ne se passe pas comme prévu. »

« Est-ce que c'était réel, ou est-ce que c'était une vision ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est vraiment en colère contre quelque chose. »

« Si c'est le cas, c'est peut-être une bonne nouvelle pour nous. »

« Peut-être, » répéta-t-il, même s'il était loin d'en être convaincu. « Vous préviendrez Albus ? »

« Dès que nous serons de retour à Poudlard, » lui promit-elle.

McGonagall retourna à son compartiment, mais Harry de son côté choisit de marcher un peu dans le couloir, en partie à la recherche du chariot de friandises, mais aussi pour calmer son anxiété. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il avait vu était réel ou non, si Voldemort jouait avec lui à cause de sa trahison, ce qui était fortement probable, mais en même temps, il savait que Drago allait mourir. Voldemort avait été très clair sur ce point, mais de toute façon Drago, sans la potion qui lui donnait des forces, n'aurait pas survécu beaucoup plus longtemps. Harry réprima l'envie de cogner son poing dans le mur un bon coup.

Il trouva la gentille vieille sorcière du chariot de friandises, et lui acheta une poignée de Chocogrenouilles et du jus de citrouille, avant de retourner s'asseoir dans son compartiment à l'avant du train. Il parvint à sourire aux élèves quand il entra dans le compartiment, et leur offrit à chacun une Chocogrenouille. Ils le remercièrent avec effusion.

Il reprit sa place sur la banquette et regarda par la fenêtre, perdu dans des pensées orageuses. Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il ne parvenait pas à trouver un moyen plausible d'atteindre Drago. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Voldemort le gardait près de lui, mais il ne savait pas où le Seigneur des Ténèbres se cachait en ce moment. D'abord, il lui faudrait retrouver Voldemort, puis le tuer sans se faire tuer en représailles par les Mangemorts, et après cela, prier pour retrouver Drago vivant. Il ne donnait pas cher de leur chance à l'un comme à l'autre de survivre à un tel plan.

Après un silence prolongé de sa part, les garçons – des Serdaigles, se présentèrent-ils – l'entraînèrent dans une conversation sur le Quidditch, que ce soit en professionnel ou à Poudlard, puisque Harry était toujours considéré comme le meilleur Attrapeur de ces dernières années, et bientôt le train entra dans King's Cross. Il donna aux élèves l'instruction de rester dans leur compartiment pour le moment, avant d'aller voir Minerva.

Il la trouva tout à fait à l'avant du train, en train d'appuyer sa baguette contre un disque de métal accroché au mur. Quand elle prit la parole, sa voix résonna dans toutes les voitures.

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Comme vous pouvez le voir nous sommes entrés en gare. Veuillez s'il vous plaît descendre du train dans le calme et la discipline. Souvenez-vous que vous recevrez une lettre qui vous dira quand revenir à l'école. » Elle marqua une pause, et posa les yeux sur Harry. « Et je vous en prie, soyez prudents. »

Ecartant sa baguette du disque, elle poursuivit tranquillement, « Albus m'a dit pour Drago Malefoy. »

Harry déglutit, et il eut le temps de se demander ce que le Directeur avait bien pu lui dire exactement car les élèves commençaient à sortir des compartiments et à descendre sur le quai.

« Combien vous en a-t-il dit ? » demanda-t-il.

« Un peu. Je sais qu'il était l'espion qui travaillait avec vous et que Voldemort l'a découvert. Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai cru qu'il avait suivi les pas de son père, mais il travaillait pour nous. »

Harry hocha la tête en silence alors que Minerva adressait un signe de la main à un groupe de Gryffondors qui passaient.

« On dirait que je me suis trompée sur Monsieur Malefoy finalement, » dit-elle, une note de tristesse perceptible dans sa voix.

« Je crois que nous l'avons tous fait, » répondit Harry, se sentant soudain très seul. « Tous, sauf Dumbledore. »

McGonagall lui adressa un regard sagace, et affirma, « Je crois qu'Albus possède le don de voir chacun de nous comme nous sommes réellement, et de savoir de quoi nous sommes réellement capables, peut-être mieux encore que nous ne le savons nous-même. »

Il pensa à la façon dont Dumbledore lui avait pardonné pour avoir été si près de trahir tout ce pour quoi il avait travaillé. Au peu de surprise qu'il avait montré en découvrant que Drago avait minutieusement saboté le plan qu'Harry avait initié pour sauver sa propre vie.

« Je pense que vous avez raison, » admit-il, s'autorisant un sourire triste. « Bon, il faut que j'aille au Ministère. Fudge doit probablement piquer sa crise à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Bien sûr. Soyez prudent, Harry, » l'implora Minerva, parfaitement consciente qu'il pourrait se retrouver face à face avec Voldemort à tout moment. Elle le serra dans ses bras, brièvement et résolument.

Harry quitta le train et alla voir les quatre Aurors qui regardaient les retrouvailles des parents et des enfants.

« Je vais voir Fudge. Vous avez la situation en main, pas vrai ? »

Andrew McKay lui fit signe qu'il pouvait y aller, « Bien sûr, on s'occupe de tout. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller avant que Fudge n'envoie une expédition pour te retrouver. »

« Je vous vois au bureau. »

Alors qu'il se concentrait mentalement sur l'Atrium du Ministère, il entendit un cri, et un éclair de lumière verte fusa devant lui, faisant craquer l'air, mais Harry tournait déjà, s'éloignant de la gare ; quand le monde s'immobilisa à nouveau, il était dans un grand hall d'entrée plein de sorciers et de sorcières qui revenaient de leur déjeuner.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » l'interpella la voix reconnaissable entre toutes de son plus vieil ami, la bouche pleine. Harry se retourna pour trouver Ron, un sandwich à la main.

« Ron ! Vite, ils attaquent King's Cross ! »


	35. Chapter 35

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de enlightenedkitty._

**Chapitre trente-cinq.**

Des Détraqueurs à Pré-au-Lard ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose : Voldemort avait fini par les convaincre de changer de camp, et la prison d'Azkaban était maintenant dépourvue non seulement de gardiens, mais aussi de prisonniers, puisque le Ministère n'avait toujours pas mis au point de système de secours pour le cas où une telle chose se produirait.

Hermione se glissa sur le seuil, et regarda d'un côté et de l'autre de la rue pendant que Remus Lupin reculait. Elle ne vit rien, mais le froid ne permettait pas le moindre doute. Quelque part, tout près, il y avait un grand nombre de Détraqueurs. Elle rentra et ferma calmement la porte.

« Est-ce que vous avez un moyen de joindre Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-elle à Aberforth.

« Je peux essayer par la cheminée, » répondit-il. Il se dirigea vers une porte, derrière le bar, et fit signe à tout le monde de le suivre.

Le bureau était en triste état, et une telle couche de poussière recouvrait tout qu'on aurait presque dit de la neige. Hermione essaya de ne rien toucher avec ses robes, de peur que la poussière remuée ne déclenche des crises d'éternuement.

Aberforth, indifférent à la poussière qu'il souleva en attrapant à tâtons le pot de poudre de Cheminette sur le manteau, s'agenouilla au sol et en jeta une pincée dans le feu qui ronflait. Une fois que les flammes furent passées au vert, il plongea la tête en avant et appela, « Albus ? Albus, où es-tu ? »

La sorcière et les sorciers qui se tenaient avec lui dans le bureau n'entendirent pas de réponse, malgré leurs oreilles tendues.

« Albus, ce n'est pas le moment de faire des blagues, » s'impatienta Aberforth. Après un moment, il sortit la tête des flammes et leur dit, « Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit là. »

Hermione se rembrunit, réfléchissant un instant. « Est-ce que vous pouvez lui faire passer un message si jamais je… »

Il secoua la tête et lui rappela, « Les barrières de protection de Poudlard empêchent qui que ce soit d'aller plus loin que ça par la cheminée. »

« On ne peut pas être sûrs que si on envoie un hibou, il ne sera pas intercepté, » pensa Remus à voix haute. Hermione hocha la tête.

« Et le Ministère ? » proposa Sturgis. « Est-ce qu'Arthur ne pourrait pas faire quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr ! » s'exclama Hermione, irritée de ne pas y avoir pensé tout de suite. « Je peux ? » demanda-t-elle à Aberforth. Il accepta, et elle se saisit d'une pincée de poudre de Cheminette qu'elle jeta dans les flammes. Elles virèrent au vert, et elle plongea la tête dedans, appelant, « Ministère de la Magie ! Le bureau d'Arthur Weasley ! »

Elle ferma les yeux pour échapper à l'impression de tourbillonner, et quand elle les rouvrit, ce fut pour voir le bureau d'Arthur Weasley, Vice Ministre de la Magie. Le Vice Ministre en personne était assis derrière son bureau, les doigts jouant avec des prises électriques pendant qu'il étudiait un parchemin posé devant lui.

« Arthur ! »

Il lâcha les prises, surpris, et fixa la tête d'Hermione Granger qui flottait dans sa cheminée.

« Hermione ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Non, on a des problèmes. Des Détraqueurs à Pré-au-Lard. »

« Des Détraqueurs ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule. « Mais qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Azkaban ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es à Pré-au-Lard ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé là-bas, mais vous feriez mieux d'envoyer quelqu'un y jeter un œil. On escortait les élèves jusqu'au train, et Albus nous a demandé de nous arrêter chez Aberforth avant de remonter au château. Pour le moment, on est coincés ici, sauf si on décide d'affronter tous les Détraqueurs. »

Arthur se leva de son bureau pour venir s'accroupir devant la cheminée. « Combien sont-ils ? »

« On n'en est pas sûrs, mais à en juger par le froid qu'il fait, un bon paquet. Combien y en avait-il à Azkaban ? »

« Je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr. Soixante, soixante-dix. Est-ce que vous avez un moyen de retourner à Poudlard ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit-elle, lentement. « Certainement pas par le chemin habituel. Par un des passages secrets, peut-être. Mais et pour les habitants du village ? On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça avec tous ces Détraqueurs dans la nature. »

« Tu as raison, bien sûr. Evacuez tous ceux que vous pouvez vers Poudlard. Est-ce que vous avez prévenu Dumbledore ? »

« Non, on n'a pas réussi à le joindre par la cheminée. »

Hermione vit un avion en papier violet – un mémo inter-départements – entrer par la porte du bureau. Arthur le saisit en plein vol, et pâlit en lisant le message.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« King's Cross… Ils l'ont attaquée ! Les Mangemorts ! »

« On peut y être en… »

« Non ! » l'interrompit Arthur. « On s'en occupe. Vous, allez voir Dumbledore et mettez-le au courant. »

Arthur se releva sans perdre de temps et sortit de son bureau. Hermione sortit la tête de la cheminée. Elle avait mal aux genoux d'être restée agenouillée sur le sol de pierre.

« J'imagine que vous avez compris les grandes lignes de tout ça, » dit-elle, voyant face à elle des visages plus choqués les uns que les autres. « Je crois que nous ferions mieux de mettre au point un plan pour sortir d'ici. »

&&&&&&

Ron, les yeux écarquillés, bouche bée, donnait à Harry une vision de son sandwich à moitié mâché.

« Ron ! »

Reprenant ses esprits, Ron se dépêcha d'avaler sa bouchée avant de demander, « King's Cross ? Attaquée ? »

« Oui ! » hurla Harry, sans se préoccuper des employés du Ministère qui s'arrêtaient pour le dévisager. « Il faut qu'on y aille tout de suite ! »

« Attends une seconde, on ne peut pas y aller sans prévenir personne, » répliqua Ron, qui trottina jusqu'au poste de contrôle où se tenait Eric Munch, la tête appuyée entre les mains. « Hé, Eric, un mémo et une plume, s'te plaît. »

Le sorcier de garde lui adressa un regard curieux, mais s'exécuta. Lui et Harry regardèrent Ron griffonner sur le papier violet. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il le plia d'une main experte, et donna un coup de baguette en annonçant, « Arthur Weasley, en quatrième vitesse. »

Il se retourna vers Harry. « Papa saura ce qu'il faut faire. »

« Mais il faut qu'on y aille maintenant ! » protesta Harry. « Il va envoyer des renforts, mais ça prendra peut-être trop de temps. Ron, il faut qu'on protège les élèves ! »

Ron céda et ils se précipitaient vers les cheminées de sortie de l'Atrium quand une voix venant des portes dorées menant vers l'intérieur du Ministère les interpella, « Hé, les garçons, vous courez où comme ça ? Vers une pause-déjeuner prolongée ? »

Harry se retourna pour voir Nymphadora Tonks qui approchait d'eux en souriant. Cette fois, ses cheveux étaient noirs, courts, avec des pointes roses.

« Les élèves se font attaquer à King's Cross, » lui expliqua Harry. Il était sur le point de lui demander son aide, mais elle le prit de vitesse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait plantés là, alors ? » demanda-t-elle. Une main dans le dos de chacun, elle les poussa vers les cheminées. « Allez, on bouge ! »

« Attendez ! » l'interrompit Harry, fouillant dans ses robes. « Prenez la potion d'abord. »

Ron et Tonks trouvèrent tous les deux leurs fioles et en avalèrent le contenu. Harry sortit sa baguette et leur fit un signe de tête.

« Je vous retrouve là-bas. »

Il entra dans la cheminée et annonça, « Voie neuf trois-quart ! »

Il arriva de l'autre côté de la voie neuf trois-quart, le Poudlard Express les dissimulait à la vue des combats qu'il pouvait entendre derrière le train. Apparemment, un certain nombre de parents et d'élèves avaient battu en retraite dans le train, il pouvait voir des visages effrayés aux fenêtres. La Marque des Ténèbres flottait, noire et sinistre dans l'air, au dessus de tout.

Ron et Tonks émergèrent rapidement derrière lui, et ils avancèrent avec précaution vers l'avant du train silencieux. Des sorts les frôlèrent, éclairs de lumière qui avaient manqué leur cible ou ricoché sur des sortilèges protecteurs pour filer dans le vide. Harry tendit le cou et découvrit le chaos. L'air était obscurci, ponctué d'éclairs de lumière lorsque des sorts quittaient les baguettes, et de nombreux corps d'adultes comme d'enfants jonchaient le sol, trop nombreux pour qu'il puisse les compter.

Il repéra un groupe de cinq Mangemorts à sept ou huit mètres de là qui lançaient des sorts aux parents et aux élèves. Il fit un signe en cette direction, et Ron et Tonks acquiescèrent. Ils avaient déjà leurs baguettes en main, et n'attendaient que l'occasion de s'en servir. Harry fit un nouveau signe de la tête, et ils émergèrent de derrière le train, un sort sur les lèvres de chacun.

« _Expelliarmus !_ » hurla Harry, et trois baguettes s'envolèrent, tandis que Ron et Tonks s'écrièrent tous les deux, « _Stupefix !_ »

Deux des Mangemorts s'écroulèrent immédiatement, et les trois qui restaient firent volte-face, de toute évidence surpris de cette attaque venant de derrière. L'un d'entre eux essaya de ramasser une baguette au sol.

« C'est Potter, » s'écria-t-il.

« Attention, on se contente de le pétrifier ! » répondit un autre. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le veut vivant. Tuez les autres ! »

Le troisième se tourna vers Ron, et lança un éclair de lumière verte, mais Ron plongea au sol, contra avec un Petrificus Totalis, et le Mangemort s'effondra. Harry et Tonks neutralisèrent les deux autres, et emprisonnèrent leurs cinq opposants d'un rang serré de corde.

« Ne bougez pas de là, » marmonna Ron en ramassant leurs cinq baguettes qu'il fourra dans une poche de ses robes.

Harry aperçut Yori Sato, l'une des Aurors du train, qui parait le sort d'un Mangemort, mais celui-ci lança un Avada Kedavra avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se ressaisir, et elle tomba sur le quai. Harry n'eut pas le moindre mal à riposter par le même sort, et le Mangemort en question s'écroula lui aussi. Harry s'agenouilla aux côtés de Yori, et elle battit des paupières, ayant pris sa potion dès que les combats avaient commencé.

« Ça marche vraiment alors, » chuchota-t-elle alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever.

« Fais attention, » lui conseilla-t-il. « Tu ne peux en prendre qu'un de plus si tu veux continuer à te battre. Après le troisième, tu ne seras plus bonne à rien… »

« Attention ! » s'écria-t-elle, repoussant violemment Harry. Un sort lui frôla l'épaule, et Yori leva sa baguette, « _Stupefix !_ »

Un autre Mangemort tomba au sol, et comme leurs alentours immédiats étaient dégagés, Harry prit le temps de faire un rapide point de la situation. McGonagall était à l'autre extrémité du quai, ses cheveux noirs s'échappant de son traditionnel chignon. Elle parait un sort avant de contrer avec l'un des siens, et semblait s'en être tirée sans dommage jusque là. Britt Oudekirk et Dwaine Garvey se tenaient entre des Première Année terrifiés et quatre Mangemorts qui leur livraient un combat sans merci. Un sort frappa Dwaine et il tomba lourdement juste au moment où Tonks abattait l'un des quatre. Yori se précipita vers eux.

Il ne vit ni Flitwick ni Emmeline Vance, mais certains des parents se battaient, tout comme certains des élèves les plus courageux parmi les plus âgés. Cinq d'entre eux avaient acculé une paire de Mangemorts qu'ils avaient désarmés. Harry se lança vers eux.

« _Incarcerus_. » Une corde étreignit les deux Mangemorts, et Harry se retourna vers les élèves. « Bon travail. Maintenant, je voudrais que vous assuriez la sécurité dans le train. »

« Mais on peut se battre ! » protesta l'un d'entre eux, un Gryffondor bien sûr. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de la façon dont Ginny, Neville et Luna s'étaient battus sur le sujet avec lui en cinquième année…

« Non, ma responsabilité première, c'est de vous mettre en sécurité, mais vous pouvez protéger les autres élèves dans le train. » Quelques uns lui lancèrent un regard décidé, l'air contrarié, comme s'ils étaient sur le point d'essayer d'insister, mais ils obéirent finalement quand il leur cria, « ALLEZ-Y ! »

Les élèves coururent vers le train, et Harry se retourna pour voir un Mangemort qui chargeait en direction de Ron. Harry lança un sort qui le fit trébucher, et Ron le Stupefixa. Des cordes sortirent de la baguette de Ron et s'enroulèrent autour de la silhouette inconsciente.

Soudain, la vingtaine de Mangemorts qui restaient grimacèrent, et Transplanèrent. Harry remarqua que la Marque des Ténèbres brûlait sur l'avant-bras gauche de l'un des Mangemorts capturés.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Ron, le souffle court, trottant vers Harry. « Ils se barrent ? »

« Regarde, » répondit-il, désignant la Marque des Ténèbres. « Il les rappelle. »

Une vive douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice le fit tressaillir, et Ron s'en inquiéta. « Quoi ? »

Harry secoua la tête, massant d'une main l'éclair brûlant à son front. Il attendit que la douleur se dissipe avant de répondre. « Je pensais qu'il était en colère tout à l'heure, mais maintenant… il est dans une rage noire. »

« Comment ça, tout à l'heure ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Harry lui raconta le rêve qu'il avait fait dans le train, et Ron le regarda, pensif. « C'est peut-être une bonne chose qu'il soit en colère. »

« Ouais, McGonagall m'a dit la même chose, mais je ne sais pas. »

Clopinant vers eux à cause d'une entaille à la cuisse gauche qui saignait, Andrew McKay leur dit, « Content que tu sois revenu, Harry, et avec du renfort, pas moins. » Il se tourna vers Nymphadora qui venait tout juste de finir de vérifier les cordes qui attachaient les Mangemorts capturés. « Tonks, va t'assurer qu'il ne reste personne dans le train. »

La sorcière aux cheveux noirs et roses hocha la tête et monta dans le Poudlard Express.

« Alors, où est-ce qu'ils sont allés ? » demanda McKay, sans s'adresser à quiconque en particulier. Une idée traversa soudain l'esprit de Harry.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne regarde pas ? » lança-t-il. A leur surprise, Harry avança vers le Mangemort inconscient le plus proche, et attrapa son avant-bras gauche.

Il frôla des doigts la Marque des Ténèbres, et une image lui apparut, une prairie qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il se retourna vers Ron et secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas, ils se regroupent, probablement, ce qui veut dire qu'il faut qu'on sorte tout le monde d'ici avant qu'ils ne décident de revenir. »

Pendant que Harry parlait, des sorciers et sorcières en robes bleu nuit débarquèrent sur le quai, dépassant le guichet des tickets et la chaise vide du garde, les occupants habituels de ces sièges ayant été les premières victimes de l'attaque des Mangemorts. Juste derrière la Police Ministérielle on distinguait les Guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste dans leurs robes couleur citron vert.

McGonagall vint les rejoindre. Un bleu noirâtre se formait sur son front, et ses robes étaient éclaboussées de sang. L'air bouleversé qu'elle affichait semblait répondre aux craintes de Harry et des autres Aurors. Ses mots ne firent que les confirmer.

« Neuf élèves ont été tués, » annonça-t-elle. Sa voix craqua alors qu'elle luttait pour rester maîtresse de ses émotions. « Heureusement, les autres étaient encore dans le train, ou ont réussi à remonter s'y réfugier. »

« Merde, » souffla Ron.

« Laissez-moi deviner. Pas un seul Serpentard, » rumina Harry d'un ton sourd.

Elle hocha la tête. « En fait, ceux que nous suspections d'avoir des liens avec les Mangemorts ont disparu, avant l'attaque ou pendant, je n'en sais rien. »

« Combien de parents ont été tués ? » demanda McKay.

« Je ne sais pas, mais au moins autant. »

« Quel putain de désastre, » dit McKay, secouant la tête. « Si seulement Fudge avait accepté d'envoyer plus de monde. J'ai essayé d'insister, mais… »

« Nous savons tous comment le Ministre aime faire les choses, » l'interrompit Harry, la colère brûlant au fond de ses yeux verts brillants. « Mais au moins, ils n'ont pas attaqué pendant qu'on était en route. On aurait été faits comme des putains de rats. »

Quelques hochements de tête lui répondirent. Tonks émergea du train, Flitwick sur ses talons. Le petit sorcier semblait secoué, mais ne montrait pas trace de blessure visible.

« Le train est OK. Juste quelques gamins effrayés, et plus d'un parent dans le même état, d'ailleurs. »

« Où est Emmeline ? » demanda McGonagall à Flitwick, puisque c'était elle l'autre membre de l'Ordre qui lui avait prêté main forte avec les Sortilèges d'Invisibilité.

Il répondit, au bord des larmes. « Elle… elle y est restée. Elle a entendu du vacarme dehors et elle est allée voir. Un Avada perdu l'a touchée avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre la potion. »

McGonagall eut une inspiration surprise, et serra ses mains sur son cœur, cette fois-ci incapable d'arrêter les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux et coulèrent le long de ses joues alors qu'elle murmurait, « Emmeline ! »

Pendant que Flitwick faisait de son mieux pour la consoler, Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard sombre.

« Il faut qu'on retourne au Ministère et qu'on parle à ton père, rapidement. J'ai comme l'impression que tout ça pourrait n'être qu'une diversion. »

Ron haussa les sourcils. « Dans ce cas, on ferait mieux d'y aller. »

McKay les tranquillisa. « Allez-y tous les trois. On peut se débrouiller sans vous. »

Avec trois 'crac', ils Transplanèrent vers le Ministère, et se lancèrent immédiatement dans l'Atrium, passant devant Eric, le sorcier de garde, courant vers les ascenseurs. Harry appuya avec insistance sur les flèches montantes. Finalement, un ascenseur arriva et ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, Tonks faisant signe d'attendre à un sorcier qui essayait de monter avec eux, pendant que Ron appuyait sur le bouton du premier – les bureaux de l'administration – tout en chuchotant discrètement quelque chose au panneau de commande.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était, Ron ? » demanda Tonks.

« Juste un petit mot de passe que papa m'a donné. Il t'emmène directement à l'étage que tu as demandé sans s'arrêter pour personne d'autre. »

En quelques instants, la cabine s'arrêta et ils étaient sortis avant même d'entendre l'annonce de leur étage. Ils étaient dans un couloir qui se prolongeait à droite et à gauche, et Ron se tourna vers la droite.

« Par là, » indiqua-t-il, ce qui n'était pas nécessaire puisque les deux autres savaient également où se trouvait le bureau d'Arthur Weasley, mais ils lui emboîtèrent néanmoins le pas dans les méandres des couloirs qui les menèrent finalement à une lourde porte de noyer ornée d'une plaque d'or indiquant, _Vice Ministre de la Magie, Arthur Weasley_.

Ron ouvrit la porte, lança un salut à l'assistant personnel d'Arthur, un vieux sorcier pas commode prénommé Philip, puis continua son chemin vers le bureau, ignorant Philip qui lui criait de s'arrêter. Entrant en trombe dans le bureau, Ron s'arrêta net. Harry lui rentra dedans, et Tonks, sur leurs talons, percuta Harry, manquant de les faire tomber tous les trois. Harry tendit le cou pour voir pourquoi Ron s'était immobilisé, et son cœur se serra. Le bureau était vide.

« Si vous vous étiez arrêtés pour m'écouter, j'aurais pu vous dire que Monsieur Weasley est maintenant en conférence avec le Ministre. Je vous suggère de ne pas les déranger. »

« C'est ce qu'on va voir, » répondit Ron.

Immédiatement, ils rebroussèrent chemin hors du bureau et à travers les couloirs, repassant devant les ascenseurs et empruntant d'autres couloirs encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent au bureau de Fudge.

« Laissez-moi m'en occuper, » leur dit Harry.

Il ouvrit la porte du bureau, et un grand sourire éclaira son visage quand il reconnu la sorcière assise derrière son bureau.

« Lydia ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir, et si rapidement ! »

Son visage devint rouge comme une betterave jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux blonds, et elle s'extasia, « Bonjour, Monsieur Potter. »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'Arthur Weasley était ici en ce moment, avec le Ministre. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Elle hocha la tête et répondit, « Oui, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour… »

« Oh, ça va aller. J'ai des informations dont ils ont besoin tous les deux. »

« Eh bien… » Elle s'interrompit, détournant les yeux de Harry pour les poser sur Ron et Tonks, qui venait de renverser une plante verte avec le bord de ses robes. La sorcière naturellement maladroite tâtonnait pour redresser le pot et remettre dedans la terre qui s'était renversée. « Si vous pensez qu'ils ont besoin de cette information… »

« Lydia, s'il se met en colère, j'en prendrai l'entière responsabilité. »

Elle acquiesça, et Harry frappa à la porte, l'ouvrant sans attendre de réponse. Cornelius Fudge, derrière son bureau, et Arthur, assis en face du Ministre, levèrent des regards surpris face à l'intrusion soudaine de Harry.

« Harry, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je suis en pleine discussion avec le Vice Ministre pour le moment, » lui lança Fudge, en même temps qu'Arthur demandait, « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à King's Cross ? »

Harry ignora Fudge dans les grandes largeurs, accordant son attention à Arthur pour lui répondre. « Nous avons capturé certains des Mangemorts, mais le reste s'est sauvé après avoir été convoqué par Voldemort. Il doivent se regrouper maintenant. »

« Si c'est le cas, il y a de grandes chances que ce soit à Pré-au-Lard. »

« Pré-au-Lard ! » s'écria Ron. « Mais je pensais qu'ils devaient attaquer le Ministère en premier, et pas Poudlard ! »

« C'est ce que nous pensions nous aussi, » répondit son père, se frottant le crâne de la main.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous pensez qu'il irait là ? » demanda Harry, essayant désespérément de se faire une image globale de la situation.

« Parce que Hermione m'a passé un coup de cheminée il y a une vingtaine de minutes, et elle était là-bas, coincée par les Détraqueurs, ceux qui gardaient Azkaban. »

Harry laissa échapper un juron, et, regardant Fudge, Tonks l'interrogea. « Que font les prisonniers ? »

Fudge refusa de répondre, alors Arthur expliqua, « Quelques uns sont restés, ceux qui n'ont pas de relation avec Voldemort ou ses partisans, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de moyen de s'en aller. »

« Génial, » marmonna Ron. « Ça nous en fait plus à combattre. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous faites au sujet de Pré-au-Lard ? » insista Harry, remontant ses lunettes le long de son nez. « Est-ce que vous avez envoyé quelqu'un ? »

Arthur secoua la tête. « Je lui ai demandé d'évacuer toutes les personnes qu'elle pouvait, et de faire son rapport à Dumbledore en lui expliquant la situation. »

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas la laisser se battre toute seule contre tous ces Détraqueurs ! Il devait y avoir au moins cinquante Détraqueurs à Azkaban, sans parler de ceux qui échappent au contrôle du Ministère ! »

« Aucun Détraqueur n'échappe au contrôle… » commença Fudge, mais Harry le fit taire d'un regard foudroyant.

« Vous savez que c'est faux, » dit-il d'un ton glacial. Le Ministre pâlissait à vue d'œil. Harry se retourna vers Arthur qui essayait de le rassurer, « Elle est avec Remus et Sturgis. »

« Ecoutez, je pense que vous avez peut-être raison sur le fait qu'ils se rassemblent à Pré-au-Lard pour une attaque sur Poudlard, je crois que ça se tient. Voldemort est vraiment très en colère à propos de quelque chose, et il a rappelé tous ses Mangemorts de King's Cross, même s'ils étaient toujours en supériorité numérique par rapport à nous. Il est peut-être suffisamment désespéré pour rassembler toutes ses forces, et mettre en place une attaque monstre sur Poudlard. Si c'est le cas, Hermione ne peut certainement pas faire face à ça, que ce soit avec ou sans Remus et Sturgis. Elle va avoir besoin de notre aide. »

Arthur regarda Harry dans les yeux pendant un long moment, le temps de décider ce qu'il allait faire, jusqu'à ce que Fudge décide de rappeler son autorité de Ministre de la Magie. Se levant de son fauteuil, il posa les mains sur son bureau se tournant vers Harry avec une expression sévère.

« Je vais envoyer quelqu'un à Pré-au-Lard immédiatement, mais toi, Harry, tu resteras là, comme Dumbledore et moi en sommes convenus précédemment. Il n'a pas besoin de ton aide pour protéger Poudlard, et tu le sais très bien. »

Ron prit une brève inspiration en reconnaissant l'air de pure furie qu'affichait Harry. Il avait déjà eu à subir ce qui suivait cette expression, et ce n'avait pas été beau à voir.

« Ma meilleure amie est en danger, tout comme Poudlard l'est peut-être, et je n'ai pas l'intention de risquer l'un ou l'autre pour sauver votre gros cul. »

« Harry, » commença Fudge. « Si jamais tu y vas, je serais forcé d'entamer contre toi une procédure disciplinaire… »

« Allez vous faire foutre, Fudge, » lança Harry par dessus son épaule en franchissant à grandes enjambées la porte restée ouverte, passant devant une Lydia bouche bée qui avait été témoin de la conversation.

Ron regarda Fudge, puis son père, avant de hausser les épaules et de suivre Harry. Tonks fit de même, et ils le retrouvèrent en train de faire les cent pas devant les ascenseurs.

« Harry, Ron, attendez ! » les interpella la voix d'Arthur au bout du couloir. Un instant plus tard, il arrivait, un peu essoufflé. « Je viens avec vous. »


	36. Chapter 36

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, et l'histoire de enlightenedkitty._

**Chapitre trente-six.**

Alors qu'elle se précipitait vers l'endroit où Sturgis Podmore était étendu au sol, inconscient, Hermione pouvait sentir les doigts glacés du Détraqueur dans son dos ; elle eut l'impression que tout son bonheur était aspiré hors de son être. Elle se prit les pieds dans une pierre dépassant du sol, et fit un vol plané, déchirant son jean au niveau du genou, sous ses robes. Sa baguette roula au sol à un ou deux mètres d'elle, pendant que le Détraqueur continuait à flotter au dessus d'elle. Elle chercha sa baguette à tâtons, ignorant la douleur de ses paumes qui avaient été griffées dans sa chute, et le sang qui lui coulait le long de la jambe, mais au moment où elle trouva la baguette de bois, elle entendit une voix derrière elle qui hurlait,

« _Spero Patronum !_ »

Elle sentit le cerf la frôler plus qu'elle ne le vit, sachant avant de se retourner qui elle allait trouver derrière elle.

« Harry ! » s'écria-t-elle, n'ayant jamais dans sa vie été plus contente de voir Harry Potter devant elle. Ses cheveux noirs partant dans tous les sens et ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs, il se tenait là, la baguette levée.

« Tout va bien, Mione ? »

Alors qu'elle se relevait et époussetait vaguement ses vêtements, Remus Lupin émergea d'une ruelle. « Hermione, tout va bien ? » Il s'arrêta, et fixa Harry, comme stupéfait. « Harry ? Quand est-ce que tu es arrivé ? »

« Il y a quelques minutes. Ron et Arthur sont là également. Et Tonks aussi. Je crois que nous avons débarrassé les ruelles adjacentes des Détraqueurs. »

« Nymphadora ! » s'exclama Remus. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle… Je pensais que vous deviez tous rester au Ministère ! »

« Oui, en fait… Disons que j'ai un peu dit ses quatre vérités à ce salaud pompeux de Ministre qui voulait m'empêcher de venir ici. »

« Mais et pour King's Cross ? » intervint Hermione. « Qui s'occupe de la situation là-bas ? »

« Ça y est, c'est réglé. En fait, McGonagall et Flitwick ne devraient pas tarder à revenir à Poudlard. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Trente, trente-cinq Mangemorts sont sortis de nulle part juste au moment où je Transplanais vers le Ministère. Je suis tombé sur Ron et Tonks tout de suite en arrivant, et ils sont revenus avec moi. On en a neutralisé un bon nombre, et le reste a Transplané quelque part, rappelé par Voldemort. »

« Il y a eu des victimes ? » demanda Remus d'un ton hésitant.

Hochant la tête avec solennité, Harry répondit, « Neuf élèves, et au moins autant de parents. Et Emmeline a été tuée. »

Hermione laissa échapper un juron sonore, et Remus baissa la tête. Emmeline Vance avait fait partie du premier Ordre ; c'était une grande sorcière, et également une amie.

Hermione s'agenouilla auprès de Sturgis, essayant de le ranimer. Lentement, le sorcier revint à lui, mais il était si faible qu'il ne parvint pas à se relever au début.

« Quelqu'un aurait du chocolat ? »

« Non, mais Honeydukes est juste au coin de la rue, » répondit Harry. « J'imagine qu'ils ne nous en voudront pas si je leur en emprunte un peu. »

Harry disparut vers le magasin de bonbons, et Ron et Arthur arrivèrent.

« Mione, » dit Ron, la serrant rapidement dans ses bras. « Tout va bien ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Et toi ? »

« Je m'amuse comme un petit fou, entre les Mangemorts et les Détraqueurs. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à ton bureau, Arthur ? » demanda Remus.

« Eh bien, deux ou trois petites choses, en effet. Harry a envoyé balader le Ministre, avant de partir en le plantant là. De mon côté, j'ai attaché et bâillonné Fudge, lancé un Oubliette à son assistante avant de l'envoyer à l'autre bout du Ministère, et, tant que j'y étais, je me suis accordé les pleins pouvoirs en tant que Ministre. »

Hermione et Ron le regardaient, les yeux écarquillés, leurs visages partagés entre l'horreur et l'admiration.

« Papa ! Maman va te tuer ! »

Arthur haussa les épaules, « C'était ce qu'il y avait à faire, et je suis certain que Molly sera d'accord avec moi, étant données les circonstances. J'ai donné l'ordre à la moitié des Aurors de venir à Poudlard, et à la moitié de la police ministérielle de venir ici. Le reste monte la garde au Ministère. »

Un instant plus tard, Harry réapparut, le souffle court, plusieurs tablettes de chocolat à la main. Il en cassa des morceaux pour chacun, en expliquant, « J'ai laissé quelques gallions sur le comptoir. »

« Est-ce que tout le monde a été évacué ? » demanda Arthur.

Remus hocha la tête. « Pour autant que nous puissions en juger. Il y en a quelques uns que nous avons trouvés trop tard ; les Détraqueurs étaient arrivés avant nous. Les autres ont soit été envoyés à Poudlard par le passage secret qui part de Honeydukes, soit Transplané vers des endroits plus sûrs. »

Deux hurlements retentirent, et le groupe se précipita comme un seul homme vers la Cabane Hurlante pour découvrir en s'engageant dans la rue trois Détraqueurs qui tournaient autour des silhouettes étendues de Tonks et d'un autre sorcier. Alors qu'ils levaient tous leurs baguettes, un lion d'argent chargea et attaqua les trois Détraqueurs, les faisant déguerpir à grands cris. Le lion fit un autre passage autour de Tonks et du sorcier, comme pour les garder en cas d'autre attaque, avant de se dissiper et de disparaître.

Harry courut vers eux, sortant le chocolat de ses poches et en distribuant un morceau à chacun. Il sourit à Tonks, admiratif.

« Sympa le Patronus, Tonks ! »

« Merci, mais ce n'était pas le mien, » répondit-elle, glissant un morceau de chocolat dans sa bouche.

« Dans ce cas à qui… »

« C'est le mien. »

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Neville Londubat debout au bout de la rue, grand et maigre, les mains dans les poches et un sourire timide sur son visage poupin.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Neville ? » demanda Hermione, incrédule.

« J'ai entendu parler de ce qui se passait au Ministère, et j'ai décidé de venir donner un coup de main, » répondit-il, alors que Harry lui tendait la main pour le saluer. « Il paraît que tu as dit à Fudge d'aller se faire foutre ? »

« Ça se sait déjà ? »

Neville rit. « Je travaille au service de la Régulation des Plantes, probablement l'un des endroits les plus ennuyeux de tout le bâtiment, et j'en ai déjà entendu parler. Evidemment ! C'est le Ministère, il n'a fallu que quelques minutes pour que tout le monde soit au courant ! »

« Et pour Fudge ? » demanda Arthur, nerveux. Pour la première fois, il semblait s'inquiéter de ce qu'il avait fait au Ministre.

« D'après ce que j'ai entendu, quelqu'un l'a trouvé ligoté et bâillonné dans son bureau, même si personne ne parvient à deviner qui a pu lui faire ça, » répondit Neville en souriant, regardant un Arthur nerveux dans les yeux. « Et il paraît que la personne qui l'a trouvé l'a laissé là où il était sans même le détacher. »

« Tu veux rire ? » souffla Arthur, alors que Harry et Ron éclataient de rire tous les deux, mais Neville disait la vérité. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas que les sorciers et les sorcières loyaux à Dumbledore qui s'étaient lassés du règne de Cornelius Fudge en tant que Ministre.

Hermione aperçut le sorcier anonyme que Tonks avait protégé qui Transplanait, même si Tonks elle restait assise au sol avec Remus, accroupi près d'elle, une main lui agrippant gentiment l'épaule. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la tendresse qui se lisait sur le visage de Remus.

« Bien, il faut qu'on retourne à Poudlard, » dit-elle, détournant le regard de Tonks et Remus. « Arthur, est-ce que vous êtes entré en contact avec Dumbledore ? »

« Non, en fait. Il n'y a pas eu de réponse quand j'ai appelé son bureau, et je n'ai pas voulu prendre le risque qu'un hibou soit intercepté par… »

Avec une exclamation de douleur, Harry s'écroula au sol, ses lunettes tombant pour rebondir plus loin dans la rue. Hermione se jeta immédiatement au sol près de lui, cherchant du bout des doigts à trouver un pouls dans son cou.

« Harry, ça va ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Ron la rejoignit par terre, et secoua un bon coup l'épaule de Harry. « Harry, allez, mec, réveille-toi. »

« Attention, Ron, » le sermonna-t-elle. « On ne sait pas ce qu'il a. »

« Il va se réveiller dans une minute, ça lui arrive tout le temps. »

« Il s'évanouit tout le temps ? » demanda Remus, quittant Tonks pour venir se tenir près d'Arthur. « Est-ce qu'il a consulté quelqu'un à ce sujet ? »

Ron haussa les épaules et Hermione grimaça, l'air contrarié. « Probablement pas. Si je ne suis pas là pour m'assurer qu'il prenne soin de lui, ce n'est pas Ron qui va s'en occuper. »

Avant que Ron ne trouve une réponse, Harry grogna et ouvrit les yeux. Ses deux mains volèrent jusqu'à son front et sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda doucement Hermione, tandis qu'elle et Ron l'aidaient à s'asseoir. « Est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose ? »

Harry écarta les mains de son front, et adressa à Hermione un long regard perçant. « Il tient Albus. »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais que ce n'est pas une autre… »

« Une autre ruse ? C'est ce que je me suis dit moi aussi. Mais après avoir vu Voldemort dans la Grande Salle, j'ai entendu la voix de Snape dans ma tête. »

« Severus ? Mais qu'est-ce… »

« Il était en train de hurler, à cause d'un Doloris. Voldemort le tient, Hermione, il les tient tous les deux, Snape et Dumbledore. »

Hermione en eut le souffle coupé, et Ron s'impatienta, « Ben, qu'est-ce qu'on attend… »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, et poursuivit, « Ce n'est pas tout. Je crois que Drago est toujours en vie, et qu'il est là-bas avec eux. »

Elle resta bouche bée pendant que Ron les regardait l'un et l'autre sans comprendre.

« Malefoy ? Mais c'est un Mangemort ! »

« C'était l'espion, Ron ! Franchement ! »

« L'espion ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que personne ne m'avait rien dit à moi ? »

« Ron, ferme-la ! » grommela Harry, et il s'exécuta, baissant la tête avec obéissance.

« Harry… je pense que ça pourrait encore être un piège, » dit Hermione, haussant le ton quand Harry commença à protester. « Voldemort sait que tu as une tendance à vouloir jouer les héros. »

« Je ne joue pas les héros, » protesta-t-il avec colère.

Ron hocha la tête et la soutint doucement. « Elle a raison, mec. »

« Attendez, pourquoi est-ce qu'on se dispute, » interrompit Remus en regardant Hermione. « Tu as la Carte ! Je t'ai vue avec ce matin ! »

« Bien sûr ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu l'oublier ? »

Elle fouilla les poches intérieures de ses robes jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le parchemin qu'elle fourra entre les mains impatientes de Harry.

Il tapa sa baguette contre le document en murmurant, « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Le plan du château se coula sur le parchemin, mais demeura curieusement vierge de tout nom. C'était comme si le château était complètement vide. Harry tapa de nouveau sa baguette sur le papier, répétant la formule. Toujours rien. Il leva d'abord les yeux vers Hermione, qui haussa les épaules, abasourdie, puis vers Remus, dont le visage était aussi pâle que le parchemin que Harry tenait entre ses mains.

« Tu as aidé à fabriquer ce truc, alors dis-moi ce qui cloche. Pourquoi est-ce que la Carte ne montre rien ? »

Une fois son souffle retrouvé, Remus commença à expliquer, « On a décidé de fabriquer la Carte du Maraudeur, enfin, Sirius et James ont décidé, en fait, après avoir trouvé un livre dans la bibliothèque… »

« Est-ce que tout ce bla-bla est nécessaire ? » demanda Harry, une grimace déformant son beau visage.

« Oui, Harry, ça l'est. Et voilà pourquoi : l'une des barrières de protection de Poudlard repère chaque personne du château, et nous avons trouvé d'après ce livre comment refléter ce sortilège sur la Carte, afin qu'elle nous montre la position de tout le monde sur une carte du château qu'on avait dessinée. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le fait que la Carte ne marche plus ? »

Exaspérée, Hermione intervint, « Harry, si la Carte ne donne plus de noms… »

« Les barrières de protection de Poudlard doivent avoir cédé, » compléta Ron pour elle. Il sembla aussi surpris de sa réponse que toutes les autres personnes qui se tenaient avec lui, mais il remplaça rapidement son air de surprise par un visage fier. « Je suis pas aussi idiot que ce que vous croyez tous. »

« Mais non, Ron, évidemment, » le rassura Hermione par habitude, les questions surgissant dans son esprit plus vite qu'elle ne pouvait les canaliser. « Mais si cette barrière-là a été désamorcée… »

« Alors il est probable que d'autres aient été brisées également, » finit Harry d'un ton sombre.

« Mais ça peut également vouloir dire que la barrière anti-Transplanage n'est plus en place, » intervint Arthur. « L'un d'entre nous devrait essayer de Transplaner là-bas. »

« J'y vais. »

« Non, moi, j'y vais, » le contredit Ron, acquiesçant à la proposition de son père avant de se tourner vers Harry. « Tu ne peux pas aller Transplaner à l'aveuglette alors que tu es l'acteur-clé de notre victoire dans cette bataille. J'y vais. »

Les épaules basses, Harry soupira avant d'adresser à son meilleur ami un regard maussade. « Fais bien attention alors. »

« Où est-ce que je vais ? »

Passant rapidement en revue les différentes options qu'ils avaient, Hermione répondit rapidement. « Essaie la salle de bains des préfets au cinquième. Je doute que tu y trouves des Mangemorts. »

Ron lui répondit par un drôle de regard, mais demanda à son père, « Qu'est-ce qui se passera si j'essaie de Transplaner et que la barrière est toujours en place ? »

« Rien, » répondit Arthur. « Si la barrière est toujours en place, tu ne seras pas capable d'arriver à destination. Pendant un moment, tu auras l'impression d'avoir réussi à Transplaner, mais tu reviendras ici quasi-instantanément. »

Il hocha la tête, et après un rapide coup d'œil pour Harry et Hermione, annonça, « Je reviens tout de suite, alors. »

Ron ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, et disparut de leur vue. Tout le monde retint son souffle en attendant qu'il revienne. Quand deux minutes se furent écoulées sans signe de Ron, l'inquiétude descendit sur le groupe. Arthur marmonnait tout seul, se reprochant d'avoir laissé son fils se précipiter vers un danger inconnu, Hermione se tordait les mains, Harry faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, pendant que Remus, Tonks, et Sturgis discutaient à voix basse, un peu à l'écart.

« Je vais voir, » annonça Harry une fois que cinq minutes furent passées. « Il lui est arrivé quelque chose. »

« Harry, s'il est arrivé quelque chose à Ron, tu ferais une connerie phénoménale en allant le rejoindre, » le prévint Hermione.

Remus, qui avait depuis rejoint le groupe, ajouta, « Sans toi, on ne peut pas gagner. »

Harry les foudroya tous les deux du regard, ainsi qu'Arthur qui hochait la tête pour les soutenir.

« Je ne peux pas rester là à me tourner les pouces alors que Voldemort détient Albus, Drago, et maintenant peut-être Ron… »

Un craquement brutal l'interrompit, et Ron Weasley apparut devant eux, essoufflé. Le soulagement se lut sur le visage d'Arthur.

« Ron ! Merlin merci ! »

« Peut-pas-aller-au-cinquième-étage, » haleta Ron, appuyant les mains contre ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » s'écria Harry.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Hermione, posant une main contre son épaule.

Il hocha la tête et se redressa.

« Tu avais raison, Mione. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle de bains des préfets, alors je suis sorti dans le couloir… »

« Ron ! »

« Espèce d'imbécile ! »

Ignorant leurs protestations, il continua, « Et quand j'ai entendu des voix, je me suis glissé dans une salle vide, le bureau de quelqu'un, apparemment. Je me suis caché là pendant quelques minutes, et j'ai discuté avec l'un des portraits, un sorcier espagnol ou quelque chose. Il m'a dit que le château avait été envahi par les Mangemorts peu après que les élèves en soient partis. Il pense qu'il y a toujours plusieurs groupes qui se battent dans le château – des professeurs et l'Ordre – et il y a également une énorme bataille qui fait rage à l'extérieur. Apparemment, ce seraient les Aurors que tu as envoyés, papa. »

« Et après ? » demanda Harry. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu si essoufflé ? »

Ron eut l'air un peu contrit pendant un instant, mais expliqua, « Eh bien, les voix se sont éloignées et je suis sorti et… »

« Quel idiot ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas tout simplement re-Transplané ici ? » demanda Hermione.

« J'étais inquiet pour Ginny ! Elle était là-bas ce matin, et le sorcier a dit qu'il pensait qu'il y avait des gens cachés dans la Salle sur Demande, et c'était juste à un étage de là, au bout du couloir… Mais dès que j'ai tourné au bout du couloir, deux Mangemorts m'ont vu et ont commencé à m'envoyer des sorts. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de Transplaner, alors il a fallu que je me débarrasse d'eux avant. »

Une fois que Ron eut fini, il jeta un regard expectatif à Harry qui passait une main dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille.

« S'il y a un groupe dans la Salle sur Demande… » commença-t-il, avant de se tourner vers Hermione. « Où est-ce qu'on peut aller au sixième étage, au juste ? »

Elle y réfléchit un moment avant de répondre. « Il y a un grand placard à balais. Je pense qu'on pourrait tous tenir dedans. » Elle tourna rapidement sur elle-même pour compter tout le monde. « Sept… Je ne suis pas sûre. »

« Et la Tour de Gryffondor ? » demanda Ron. Plusieurs d'entre eux hochèrent la tête. « Est-ce que la Grosse Dame ne tiendra pas les Mangemorts à l'écart ? Après tout, elle n'a pas laissé passer Sirius pendant notre troisième année. »

« Probablement, » convint lentement Hermione. « Et c'est au même étage que la Salle sur Demande. Je pense que nous devrions utiliser un Portoloin, plutôt que de Transplaner chacun de notre côté. »

Remus approuva cette idée. « Il y a bien longtemps que je ne suis pas allé à la Tour de Gryffondor. »

« Tenez, » dit Arthur, tendant la main pour leur donner ce qu'Hermione et Harry soupçonnèrent fort d'être la bougie d'allumage d'une voiture.

Hermione la prit et la tapa de sa baguette. « _Portus_. »

La bougie trembla et émit un éclair de lumière bleue avant de s'immobiliser dans la paume d'Hermione. « Très bien. Tout le monde ? »

Les autres se groupèrent autour d'elle, et placèrent un doigt sur le petit cylindre de métal. Quelques secondes plus tard, sept crochets invisibles les saisirent par l'estomac pour les aspirer vers le château.

&&&&&

Severus était étendu, roulé en boule sur le côté. Sa respiration était hachée, mais il refusait de crier malgré les coups de pied dans le dos que lui donnait Pettigrow. Au lieu de cela, il ferma les yeux, espérant perdre conscience, tout en sachant que ça ne lui apporterait qu'un répit temporaire.

« Ça suffit, Queudver, » intima Voldemort.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assis à la table des Professeurs, dans le fauteuil de Dumbledore, et regarda avec triomphe Pettigrow s'écarter de Snape. Il tourna ses yeux rouges vers le Directeur. Le sang séché lui avait coulé de la bouche, et ses yeux bleus étaient éteints. Ligoté à une chaise, on s'était assuré qu'il ait une bonne place pour voir ce qui se passait. A chaque coup, à chaque sort, Dumbledore tressaillait, et Severus ne pouvait supporter de regarder le vieil homme et la douleur qui se lisait à chaque fois dans ses yeux.

« J'ai des plans pour Severus. Ainsi que pour Monsieur Malefoy. Nous commencerons les festivités une fois que Potter et ses amis seront arrivés. »

Forçant ses yeux à retrouver une vision claire, Severus tourna la tête et vit la silhouette immobile de Drago étendue au sol, près de la table de Serpentard. Il était surpris que Malefoy soit toujours en vie, compte tenu de tout ce qu'il savait au sujet de sa maladie, mais d'un autre côté, le Seigneur des Ténèbres connaissait très probablement le remède qu'il lui fallait, et le gardait en vie de façon délibérée afin de pouvoir l'achever sous les yeux de Harry. L'esprit de Severus, engourdi par plusieurs séries de Doloris, déduisit lentement ce que ça pouvait impliquer, et réalisa qu'il avait les mêmes plans le concernant, prévoyant de l'assassiner devant Hermione. Il préférerait se tuer lui-même tout de suite pour leur épargner cette peine à tous les deux, mais il ne disposait pas de cette option. Cependant, si Potter était en chemin, ça lui laissait toujours une faible lueur d'espoir auquel il refusait de trop croire.

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens, Dumbledore, maintenant que j'ai pris ton petit château ? Tu te rends compte, bien sûr, que je vais tuer Potter avant de t'achever ? » se moqua Voldemort, un sourire diabolique traversant son visage aussi blanc qu'un crâne. « Je suis persuadé que tu ne voudrais pas manquer ça – la défaite finale de Harry Potter. »

Le cœur lourd, Dumbledore regardait Severus qui luttait pour ne pas s'évanouir. Ce serait plus facile pour le jeune homme de se laisser sombrer dans l'inconscience, dans le néant. Il soupira en posant le regard sur la Grande Table, à laquelle Voldemort était assis, triomphant. A un mouvement de son poignet, la table disparut, et Voldemort descendit de l'estrade, et avança vers Dumbledore.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens, maintenant, Albus ? Tu te dis que peut-être, si tu m'avais apporté un peu plus d'attention, plus de respect quand j'étais élève, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé ? » ironisa-t-il, ses yeux rouges lançant des éclairs de colère.

Albus lui adressa un regard empli de compassion. « Non, Tom. Je crois qu'aucun degré de respect ou d'attention n'aurait pu te détourner de ta destinée. »

« Tu seras témoin de ma destinée ce soir même ! » s'écria Voldemort, sortant sa baguette pour la pointer droit sur le Directeur. « Mais je pense que tu mérites de souffrir un peu avant que ça n'arrive. _Endoloris !_ »

Albus ne cria pas, mais se tordit de douleur sur sa chaise. Incapable de regarder son plus vieil ami souffrir, Severus rassembla ses forces et se redressa à genoux, indifférent à Pettigrow qui lui balançait son pied botté, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci entre en collision avec sa mâchoire, ensuite, miséricordieusement, tout devint noir.

&&&&&

Harry s'appuya contre un mur du premier étage, observant le groupe de plus ou moins une quinzaine de sorciers et sorcières qui se tenaient devant lui.

« Qui a été touché par un Avada jusqu'à maintenant ? »

Une douzaine de mains se levèrent, y compris celles d'Hermione et de Ron.

« Deux fois ? »

Près de la moitié des mains se baissèrent, n'en laissant que cinq en l'air.

« Qui n'a pas été touché du tout ? »

Harry leva une main, comme cinq autres personnes.

« D'accord. Ceux qui ont été déjà touchés deux fois, vous entrerez en dernier. Si vous êtes touchés une fois de plus, vous y survivrez certainement…» – Il se tourna vers Hermione pour qu'elle le lui confirme – « …mais votre vie ne tiendra qu'à un fil, et vous ne pourrez certainement plus nous aider, alors restez sur vos gardes. »

« Est-ce que nous allons attaquer V-Vol-… nous allons l'attaquer ? »

« Franchement, Ron, » le tança Hermione. « Ce n'est qu'un nom. »

« Dès que l'autre groupe sera arrivé. »

Ils attendirent, pas exactement patiemment, l'arrivée du groupe d'Arthur. Ils surveillaient toutes les directions. Ils avaient trouvé huit personnes dans la Salle sur Demande, comme le sorcier du tableau l'avait suggéré à Ron. Celui-ci avait failli se faire décapiter par un sort que sa sœur avait adroitement dirigé vers lui quand il avait passé sa tête à la porte. Après avoir sécurisé les cinquième, sixième, et septième étages, ils avaient trouvé d'autres petits groupes, et s'étaient séparés en deux équipes d'environ quinze personnes, dans l'intention de se retrouver au premier étage pour se regrouper avant de tenter d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

Harry tressaillit quand une vague de douleur transperça son front. Il frotta sa cicatrice de sa main libre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » chuchota Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Un soudain vacarme leur parvint depuis le couloir menant au second, et tous se tournèrent, baguettes levées, prêts à lancer un sort à quiconque montrerait le bout de son nez.

« Tonks ! » s'écria quelqu'un, et quelques moments plus tard, la sorcière apparut, trébuchant au bout du couloir.

« Je vais bien, » marmonna-t-elle, alors que Sturgis se précipitait pour l'aider à se relever. « Je me suis seulement pris les pieds dans une dalle qui dépassait. »

Arthur et le reste de son groupe arrivèrent également quelques secondes plus tard.

« Harry. Les troisième et quatrième étages sont sûrs, et j'ai trouvé quelques renforts qui se cachaient, » annonça-t-il, désignant Anne, la professeur d'études moldues, et Hestia Jones, une sorcière de l'Ordre.

« Quel est le plan, Potter ? » demanda Maugrey Fol-Œil en arrivant à leur hauteur.

« Voldemort est dans la Grande Salle, avec Dumbledore, Snape, et Drago Malefoy. Il est probable que Peter Pettigrow y soit également, il reste rarement éloigné de son maître, mais nous ne sommes pas sûrs du nombre de personnes qu'il pourrait y avoir avec eux. »

« Harry, » proposa rapidement Hermione, « pourquoi est-ce que tu n'essaies pas d'atteindre Severus ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Je peux tenter le coup. »

Se relaxant, Harry ferma les yeux et concentra ses pensées sur Snape. Il le trouva rapidement, mais il lui fallut un moment pour le convaincre de revenir à la conscience avant que Severus n'accepte de laisser Harry entrer dans son esprit.

Il était étendu sur le dos dans la Grande Salle, en face d'un Voldemort siégeant dans le fauteuil de Dumbledore. Pettigrow se tenait loyalement aux côtés de son maître, tout comme deux Mangemorts anonymes. Il tourna le regard vers Dumbledore, effondré sur sa chaise, certain de voir briller un éclair au fond de ses yeux quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Près de là, Drago était étendu, immobile. Il roula de côté afin de faire face aux grandes portes, gémissant et se recroquevillant en position fœtale à la fois à cause de la douleur, et pour distraire Voldemort de ce que faisait Harry. Quatre autres Mangemorts à la porte, et trois autres sur les côtés.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et battit rapidement des paupières.

« Il y a dix Mangemorts, plus Voldemort. Quatre à la porte, trois du côté des fenêtres, et trois autres à la Grande Table avec Voldemort. On entre par les portes, on les enfonce, et peut-être que ça nous débarrassera d'un ou deux Mangemorts, ensuite, on s'occupe des autres. »

Il marqua une pause et les regarda un à un.

« On y est. Baguette prêtes, tout le monde. Il se peut qu'il y ait plus de Mangemorts dans le Hall d'entrée. »

Baguette levée et tête haute, Harry se dirigea vers l'escalier de marbre.

_(à suivre…)_


	37. Chapter 37

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de enlightenedkitty._

**Chapitre trente-sept.**

Les bruits des combats dans le hall d'entrée – des sorts qu'on criait, auxquels répondaient des contresorts, des explosions et des chocs – résonnèrent jusqu'en haut de l'escalier de marbre, dans le couloir où Harry ouvrait la route de son armée de fortune.

Alors qu'il marquait une pause à l'angle précédent le palier, il entendit la voix languide de Kingsley qui s'écriait « _Expelliarmus !_ »

« On dirait qu'au moins une partie des Aurors a réussi à revenir, » chuchota-t-il à Arthur. « Je vais jeter un coup d'œil. »

Il s'accroupit, progressa lentement jusqu'à l'escalier, et tendit le cou. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour constater que les Mangemorts étaient en légère infériorité numérique, ce dont il retourna rapidement informer les autres.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » demanda-t-il, percevant une grande nervosité chez les sorciers et les sorcières qui se tenaient en face de lui, mais également une détermination chez chacun d'eux d'enfin en finir. « Alors allons-y. »

Alors qu'ils dévalaient les escaliers, Kingsley les vit et lança, « Alors, on se décide enfin à venir nous rejoindre, Potter ? »

« Pas fichu de te débrouiller sans nous, Shacklebolt ? » riposta Harry en décochant un sortilège de Stupefixion.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'étaient rendus maîtres de la pièce, tous les Mangemorts étaient prisonniers, ou purement et simplement morts. Harry approcha des portes de la Grande Salle et les ouvrit à la volée.

« Harry, attends ! » s'écria Hermione en se précipitant vers lui.

« Il n'est plus là, » répondit-il tranquillement. « Je ne le sens plus. »

La Grande Salle était effectivement vide, les tables et les chaises renversées au sol.

« Il faut que je parle à Kingsley. »

Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, et retrouvèrent Shacklebolt sur les marches du château, supervisant le transfert des Mangemorts qu'ils avaient capturés. Des sorciers et sorcières en robes de couleurs variées s'affairaient dans la cour, retenant les Mangemorts prisonniers, et aidant les blessés.

« Mais d'où viennent tous ces gens ? » demanda Harry. « Ce ne sont pas seulement les Aurors du Ministère. »

« De France. »

« Je pensais que personne ne s'en était sorti en France, que ça avait été un bain de sang, » s'étonna Hermione.

« C'est ce que nous pensions également, » répondit Kingsley. « Nous ne parvenions plus à communiquer avec nos contacts en France après l'attaque, et tout ce que nous entendions suggérait que personne n'avait survécu, mais je crois que nous avons été désinformés par des sympathisants des Mangemorts infiltrés au Ministère qui ont voulu nous empêcher de savoir ce qui se passait réellement. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, alors ? »

« Les Mangemorts ont bel et bien attaqué les Autorités Magiques de Paris, et ils étaient en position de faire un massacre, mais l'Allemagne et l'Espagne ont toutes les deux envoyé de l'aide, et quelques troupes des Etats-Unis sont également venues prêter main forte. Ils ont réussi à repousser les Mangemorts. Une fois que la situation a été stabilisée là-bas, ils ont Transplané ici, enfin, au Ministère, et quelqu'un leur a fourni un Portoloin jusqu'à nous. »

« Il a dû l'apprendre, » affirma Harry. « C'est pour ça qu'il s'est enfui. »

Kingsley était d'accord. « Il savait que nous étions plus nombreux. Nous aurions pu reprendre le château sans leur aide, mais nous y aurions mis la journée. Ils n'ont fait qu'accélérer les choses. »

« Alors maintenant, on fait quoi ? » demanda Hermione, regardant Kingsley, puis Harry. « Voldemort retient toujours Albus. »

« Et Drago et Severus, » ajouta Harry d'un ton sombre. « Mais nous ne savons pas où il est. »

Hermione spécula, « Nous l'avons privé de la plupart de ses Mangemorts, soit en les tuant, soit en les capturant, donc de deux choses l'une : il va aller se cacher quelque part, ou choisir la confrontation finale. »

« Je parierais pour la confrontation, » dit Harry. « Et dans ce cas, je suis persuadé que nous ne tarderons pas à avoir de ses nouvelles. »

Harry et Hermione retournèrent à l'intérieur pour évaluer les dommages et aider à rassembler les blessés dans la Grande Salle, que Madame Pomfresh avait transformée en Infirmerie de fortune. Les victimes étaient relativement peu nombreuses du côté de l'Ordre, mais un bon nombre d'Aurors avaient subi des blessures plus sérieuses. Des heures s'écoulèrent sans signe de la part de Voldemort.

Un groupe important s'était massé devant la Grande Salle pour déterminer qui resterait à Poudlard jusqu'au moment où les barrières de protection pourraient être à nouveau érigées, quand Harry tomba à genoux, avec l'impression que sa cicatrice s'ouvrait en deux. Il fut incapable de bouger ou de parler, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix glaciale s'échappe de lui :

« J'ai vaincu ton Directeur, tout comme je te vaincrai toi. Je me réserve le plaisir de tuer les traîtres sous tes yeux. Ensuite, je te détruirai, et la prophétie sera accomplie ! »

Harry luttait contre la douleur, repoussant de toutes ses forces la présence envahissant son esprit, mais en vain.

_« Tu sais où me trouver. Tout finira là où ça a commencé. »_

Aussi subitement que c'était arrivé, ce fut fini, laissant Harry à la recherche de son souffle, et tout le monde alentour sous le choc. Ron fut le premier à se remettre, et aida Harry à se relever.

« Albus ? » chuchota Hermione. « Mais il n'a pas pu… »

« Il m'a montré une image d'Albus étendu au sol, mais nous ne saurons pas s'il ment ou non jusqu'à ce que nous y allions nous-même. »

« Où ? » demanda Ron.

« A Godric's Hollow. Je suis sûr qu'il tire une joie perverse du choix de ce lieu. »

« Il nous reste juste à décider qui reste ici et qui y va, » dit Hermione d'un ton neutre. « Plus vite nous y serons, meilleures seront nos chances que Drago et Severus soient toujours en vie. »

« J'y vais ! » se proposa rapidement Ron. La plupart des présents suivirent son exemple.

« Attendez une minute, une dernière chose, » lança Hermione, se précipitant vers l'escalier sans donner de plus amples explications.

« Où est-ce qu'elle va ? » demanda Ron. Pour toute réponse, Harry haussa les épaules.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint avec à la main une épée d'argent incrustée de rubis, l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. « Je me suis dit que tu pourrais avoir besoin de ça, » expliqua-t-elle, la déposant entre les mains offertes de Harry.

« J'ai préparé deux Portoloins, » annonça Arthur. « Nous arriverons à Godric's Hollow par le sud, et progresserons vers la maison des Potter. J'ai déjà contacté le Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques ; je suis persuadé que nous aurons besoin d'eux pour contrôler les moldus. »

En tout, ils étaient près de trente personnes à se regrouper autour des deux Portoloins, et Hermione sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac : la peur. D'une façon ou d'une autre, les choses allaient finir maintenant. Elle ferma les yeux au moment où le Portoloin s'activa, pour ne les rouvrir que quand elle trébucha à l'arrivée, se cognant dans Remus Lupin qui lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui, merci. Harry, tu sais où on va ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « Je suis venu une paire de fois. »

La nuit était tombée et le village était endormi. Le groupe se déplaçait rapidement et discrètement, à la suite de Harry. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée d'une rue, le souffle coupé. A l'autre bout de l'allée, au dessus d'un terrain vide, flottait la Marque des Ténèbres, illuminant les environs.

« Il sait que nous sommes là, » affirma tranquillement Harry. « Il faut absolument que nous évacuions les… »

Un cri perçant l'interrompit, suivi par une moldue qui volait dans les airs, et vint s'écraser sur le trottoir juste devant eux. Hermione sut, avant même d'aller vérifier, que l'impact l'avait tuée.

« Apparemment, il s'en est déjà occupé, » commenta Ron d'un ton sourd, la main tenant sa baguette agitée d'un tremblement nerveux. « Allons-y ! »

« Il faut qu'on fasse attention, Ron. Il pourrait avoir d'autres otages. »

« Qu'il tuera si on ne fait rien ! »

« Ron a raison, » intervint Kingsley. « Il faut qu'on intervienne. Harry ? »

« Je suis prêt. Il est temps qu'on en finisse. »

Un chien aboya alors qu'ils progressaient dans la rue, traversant les ronds de lumière qu'éclairaient les lampadaires, vers le macabre fanal qu'était la Marque des Ténèbres au bout de la rue. Alors qu'ils approchaient du terrain vide, ils y découvrirent les ruines d'une maison. Deux douzaines de Mangemorts se tenaient ensemble ; ils s'écartèrent légèrement pour révéler Voldemort, debout derrière eux. Harry ralentit, et ses compagnons en firent autant.

« Harry Potter, » salua Voldemort de sa voix grinçante, faisant un pas en avant. « Est-ce que tu es venu ici à la rencontre de ta mort ? »

« Non, je suis venu porteur de la vôtre. Où sont-ils ? »

De sa main décharnée, Voldemort indiqua à ses Mangemorts de bouger, et la moitié d'entre eux le firent, révélant trois silhouettes au sol : Albus, Severus, et Drago. Aucun d'entre eux ne bougeait.

« J'ai bien peur que Monsieur Malefoy se rapproche de la mort à chaque instant pendant que nous parlons. Quel dommage que je n'aie pas pu te fournir son remède, finalement. »

« Il ne voulait pas du remède, il voulait que vous mourriez, » répondit lentement Harry, levant sa baguette. Du coin des lèvres, il chuchota, « Gardez moi un terrain dégagé. Je m'attaque à lui. »

« D'accord, » murmura Hermione, visant le Mangemort qui se tenait sur la gauche de Voldemort. « On est prêts quand tu l'es. »

« Tu crois toujours que tu as une chance ? » rit Voldemort, un son haut perché qui vrillait les nerfs. « Tu vas supplier que je te laisse en vie, tout comme tes parents… »

« MAINTENANT ! »

Des sorts fusèrent depuis la rue, prenant de nombreux Mangemorts par surprise, mais les autres se reprirent rapidement et ripostèrent par des sorts de leur cru. Hermione esquiva un éclair violet qui fusa vers elle, et s'attaqua à un autre Mangemort. L'un après l'autre, les Mangemorts tombèrent, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort reste seul debout.

Harry franchit la distance qui les séparait pour se planter devant Voldemort, les épaules en arrière et la baguette levée, pendant que Voldemort le regardait avec des yeux avides.

« D'accord, tu as vaincu mes Mangemorts. Mais moi, tu ne pourras pas m'avoir, je suis plus fort que tous ceux que tu as affrontés jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Non, c'est faux, » contesta tranquillement Harry, ses yeux verts ne quittant pas Voldemort qui pointait sa baguette sur lui.

La baguette de Voldemort s'abattit dans les airs, un éclair vert en échappa, et Harry le repoussa sans difficulté.

« Il va falloir que vous fassiez mieux que ça, » se moqua-t-il.

Hermione s'écarta des sorciers et sorcières qui les entouraient, et s'approcha de Remus qui était agenouillé près de Dumbledore et cherchait un pouls sous la barbe blanche.

« Il est toujours en vie, mais à peine. Même chose pour Malefoy. »

« Et Severus ? »

Remus hocha la tête. « Son pouls est fort, mais il est inconscient. Je les emmène jusqu'à Madame Pomfresh. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, un éclair de lumière dorée et une série d'inspirations surprises ramenèrent l'attention d'Hermione vers le duel, et elle aussi eut le souffle coupé en voyant les flux de lumière dorée enveloppant Harry et Voldemort. C'était comme Harry le leur avait décrit, jusqu'au chant éthéré du phénix, et aux sphères de lumière entre les baguettes.

La baguette de Harry tremblait, était secouée même, mais ils parvint à maintenir sa stabilité, mettant toute sa volonté et toutes ses forces dans l'effort qu'il faisait pour repousser les sphères vers Voldemort. Elles se déplaçaient lentement au début, puis prirent régulièrement de la vitesse jusqu'à ce que la première d'entre elles touche l'extrémité de la baguette de Voldemort, qui commença à émettre les ombres de ses sorts, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'intérieur du dôme doré se remplisse de ses victimes les plus récentes.

Harry maintint la connexion de sa baguette avec celle de Voldemort, et le faisceau s'élargit, les baguettes grincèrent sous l'effet des vibrations, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres commença finalement à laisser voir sa peur. Harry agrippait fermement sa baguette de la main gauche, tout en levant la main droite au dessus de sa tête, la paume ouverte et tournée vers Voldemort. Hermione vit que les lèvres de Harry bougeaient, mais elle ne put entendre ce qu'il disait par dessus les craquements des baguettes. Soudain, Harry lança sa main droite vers l'avant, comme s'il lançait une balle, et le monde explosa en une brume brillante de lumière dorée, jetant tout le monde au sol.

Il fallut à Hermione un moment pour s'orienter, mais elle se redressa rapidement et vit que Harry était toujours debout, dominant cette fois la silhouette allongée au sol de Voldemort. Il sortit l'épée de Godric Gryffondor de ses robes avec des mains qui tremblaient légèrement, et en plaça la pointe sur la poitrine de Voldemort. Pour une fois, les yeux rouges laissaient entrevoir une véritable frayeur.

« Si tu me tues, alors tu ne vaudras pas mieux que moi, » siffla-t-il.

« Je sais. »

Harry poussa l'épée en avant jusqu'à la sentir entrer dans le sol. Les cris de Voldemort transpercèrent la nuit jusqu'à finalement s'éteindre, et il cessa alors de lutter contre l'épée. Son visage, son corps commencèrent à se transformer, du squelette blanc comme un fantôme au corps d'un vieil homme aux cheveux noir de jais mêlés d'argent, ses yeux verts fixant les cieux sans les voir ; Tom Jedusor.

Sans retirer l'épée, Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers le corps, récitant quelque chose dans un langage que personne ne comprit. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il retira l'épée du corps de Jedusor, qui tomba en cendres.

« Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » lui demanda Hermione, se précipitant à ses côtés, suivie sans délai par Ron.

« Oui, » murmura-t-il, les yeux toujours fixés vers l'endroit où Voldemort avait été.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce sort ? »

« Quelque chose que Dumbledore m'a fait apprendre en septième année pour me préparer à la bataille finale. C'est un ancien sortilège gallois, qui est supposé remonter à Merlin. C'est à lui qu'il faudra que tu demandes ce que ça fait. »

« J'espère que je pourrai le faire. Remus les a rapatriés à Poudlard. »

« Drago ? » demanda-t-il, et l'espoir qui brûlait dans le fond de son regard serra le cœur d'Hermione. « Il vit toujours ? »

Elle hésita. « Il va très mal. »

« Il faut que j'y aille. J'ai besoin de le voir. »

« Bien sûr. Allons-y tous les deux. »

Ron lui toucha l'épaule, et murmura, « Allez-y, je leur donne un coup de main ici pour remettre de l'ordre. »

Hermione le remercia et créa rapidement un Portoloin. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se tenaient devant les portes de la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

« Harry ! Hermione ! » s'écria Remus en se précipitant vers eux, plutôt surpris de les revoir. « Est-ce que c'est terminé ? »

Harry l'ignora, et se lança à la recherche de Drago dans la mer de lits d'hôpital, laissant à Hermione seule le soin de répondre.

« C'est terminé. Voldemort est mort, pour de bon cette fois-ci. »

Un cri étranglé échappa aux lèvres de Remus, et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Il les essuya rapidement de la main.

« Severus va bien, d'après ce que dit Poppy. Il est par là, » indiqua-t-il, pointant du doigt un emplacement proche des fenêtres. « Albus devrait s'en remettre aussi, mais il lui faudra une longue convalescence. »

« Et Drago ? » demanda doucement Hermione, sachant que le diagnostic ne pourrait pas être encourageant.

Il secoua la tête. « Elle pense qu'il ne passera pas la nuit. Va voir Severus. Nous pourrons parler plus tard. »

&&&&&&

Poppy laissa Severus aux bons soins d'Hermione, n'ayant ni le temps ni la patience de se disputer avec lui pour savoir si oui ou non il avait besoin de rester alité. Elle fit confiance à Hermione pour l'obliger à rester raisonnable, et les laissa partir avec un flacon de potion somnifère, et les instructions nécessaires pour s'assurer que Severus la prenne vraiment, ce qu'il fit effectivement, de façon assez surprenante.

Tôt le lendemain matin, alors que Severus dormait encore, Hermione quitta les cachots pour se mettre à la recherche de Harry. Elle s'arrêta dans la Grande Salle, mais ne l'y trouva pas. Poppy dormait sur un lit, près de ses patients, et Hermione alla le chercher ailleurs dans le château. Après une heure de recherches infructueuses, elle sortit, et finit par le trouver sur le terrain de Quidditch, tournant en rond sur son balai. Elle trouva une place dans les gradins pour le regarder voler. Après un moment, il redescendit au sol et vint la rejoindre. Elle put voir qu'il avait pleuré. Il s'assit, silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, et elle ne posa pas de questions.

« Il est mort vers quatre heures, ce matin. »

Hermione lui prit la main, et glissa ses doigts entre ceux de son ami, mais ne dit toujours rien.

« Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, et que je ne devais pas me faire de reproches, mais qu'il n'aurait jamais pu vivre en sachant que j'avais… » Sa phrase fut interrompue par un sanglot, et il se pencha en avant, posant la tête contre ses genoux.

Elle l'attira contre lui, le serra dans ses bras, et Harry s'accrocha à elle, terrassé par les sanglots. Il restèrent assis enlacés comme ça pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs se calment et qu'il se relève, essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rageur, mais sans la repousser.

« J'aurais pu obtenir quand même l'antidote ! J'aurais dû faire parler Voldemort avant de le tuer, j'ai laissé passer la dernière chance de Drago ! »

« Il ne te l'aurait jamais donné, » lui rappela-t-elle doucement. « Il aurait joué avec toi, mais il ne te l'aurait jamais donné. »

« Peut-être, mais j'aurais dû essayer. »

Il fixa le ciel bleu d'un regard vide, et ils restèrent assis en silence, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Ron leur parvienne depuis le terrain.

« Harry ! Mione ! Ça fait une éternité que je vous cherche ! Dumbledore est réveillé ! »

« Merlin merci, » souffla Hermione.

« Il voudrait te voir, Harry. »

« On y va ? » proposa Harry, se levant et lui offrant sa main. « Je suppose qu'il veut organiser une grande fête ce soir pour célébrer la victoire. »

« En fait, » commenta Ron en approchant des gradins, un sourire au visage, « je crois bien qu'il en a l'intention. »

Hermione rit. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me surprend pas ? »


	38. Chapter 38

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de enlightenedkitty._

**Chapitre trente-huit.**

Les derniers mois de cours se passèrent rapidement, entrecoupés de nombreuses célébrations. Minerva reprit la direction de l'école, le temps de la convalescence d'Albus. Il ne retrouva jamais, cependant, autant de pouvoirs qu'il en avait eus. Il prit officiellement sa retraite le premier juillet, et le Bureau des Gouverneurs élut avec une majorité écrasante Minerva à sa succession.

Hermione retourna ensuite à Londres, vers le nouvel appartement que le Ministère lui alloua, mais en toute franchise, elle était surprise de ne pas être toujours à Poudlard, et que Minerva ne lui ait pas offert le poste de Professeur de Métamorphoses – considérant ses compétences en tant que meilleure élève de Minerva. Surprise, et un peu déçue également. D'un autre côté, elle était contente d'avoir quitté le château, même si Severus, Minerva et Anne lui manquaient. Severus surtout.

Ils s'étaient quittés sur une situation ambiguë quand elle était partie à la fin de l'année scolaire, et elle hésitait à le contacter depuis son arrivée à Londres, de peur d'entendre ce qu'il dirait – plus particulièrement, d'entendre la façon dont il mettrait fin à leur relation.

Elle reprit donc son travail d'Auror immédiatement, et se rendit compte qu'elle avait du mal à se réadapter à la vie de bureau. Fudge avait été poussé à la démission, et Arthur Weasley l'avait remplacé en tant que Ministre de la Magie. Même si plus d'une personne avait insisté pour que ce poste revienne à Harry Potter, celui-ci avait poliment décliné.

Hermione se surprit à vérifier – de temps en temps au début, puis toutes les semaines, et tous les jours vers la fin du mois d'août – si le poste à Poudlard avait trouvé preneur. Finalement, elle s'autorisa à reconnaître que Poudlard lui manquait pour autre chose que la compagnie.

Le lundi de la dernière semaine d'août, elle remarqua que le poste de professeur de Défense avait été attribué. Elle sourit en se demandant quelle crétin ils avaient pu dénicher. Pourtant, il n'y avait toujours rien qui filtrait sur la personne qui reprendrait le cours de Métamorphoses, et elle se demandait si elle devait ou non envoyer un hibou à la Directrice, elle était allée jusqu'à écrire quelques mots de salutation en haut d'un parchemin avant de le déchirer. Minerva l'aurait certainement contactée de son côté si elle avait voulu d'elle.

Elle fixa la paperasse entassée sur son bureau sans la voir.

« Hé, Mione ! »

La voix de Ron la tira de sa rêverie avec un sursaut, et elle lui fit les gros yeux alors qu'il avançait vers son bureau.

« Hé, ça va pas ? » l'interpella-t-elle, lui adressant son pire regard de reproche. « J'essaie de finir de la paperasse. »

« La même paperasse que tu as commencée il y a une heure ? » se moqua-t-il, avant que sa voix ne prenne soudain un ton plus sérieux. « Tu n'es pas encore au courant, si ? »

« Au courant de quoi ? »

« Il l'a finalement fait ! Il démissionne ! »

« De qui est-ce que tu parles, Ron ? » demanda Hermione, impatiente.

« Harry ! C'est sa dernière semaine ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet. »

Ron secoua la tête. « A moi non plus. C'est Kingsley qui vient de m'informer que je devrais reprendre certains de ses dossiers à partir de la semaine prochaine. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Où est-ce qu'il est ? Je crois que nous devrions avoir une petite discussion avec lui. »

« Il est sorti, une affaire en cours. Il devrait être de retour dans l'après-midi. Je vais aller voir si papa est au courant de quelque chose. »

Ron disparut, laissant Hermione bouder toute seule. Soudain, elle détestait son travail, elle détestait Harry qui la laissait tomber, et spécialement parce qu'il le faisait sans lui en avoir parlé avant.

&&&&&

Harry était chez lui, en train de lire sur le canapé quand elle lui passa un coup de cheminée plus tard. Sur son invitation, elle traversa les flammes vertes pour le rejoindre dans son salon. Hermione prit un moment pour l'observer. Une tristesse tranquille était descendue sur lui depuis la mort de Drago, et ses yeux verts avaient perdu un peu de leur éclat.

« Je suis sûr que je sais pourquoi tu es là, » annonça-t-il, réprimant un sourire et posant son livre.

« Pour découvrir pourquoi je suis la dernière au courant que mon meilleur ami démissionne ? »

La voix d'Hermione était chargée d'une colère tranquille qu'il attribua au temps qu'elle avait passé ces derniers temps avec Severus Snape.

« Je voulais te le dire moi-même – et à Ron aussi – mais je voulais également faire les choses dans les règles par rapport à Kingsley. Je lui en ai parlé ce matin, juste avant qu'on n'aille vérifier ce tuyau qu'on a eu sur Barjow et Burke. Je me suis arrêté à ton bureau en revenant, mais tu étais sortie. »

Hermione soupira et s'assit à l'autre extrémité du canapé, expliquant, « Je suis rentrée plus tôt. J'ai dit à Kingsley que je ne me sentais pas bien. »

« Hermione Granger, celle qui nous a toujours fait la morale quand on séchait un cours, a prétendu être malade pour échapper au boulot ? » demanda Harry, le regard triomphant.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je crois que je vais demander à être transférée dans une autre section. »

« A cause de moi ? »

« Exactement, parce que je serai incapable de vivre sans le grand Harry Potter, » répondit-elle, la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme, et Harry sourit, penaud. « Non, parce que je suis fatiguée de pourchasser des Mangemorts maintenant que Voldemort est mort. Et j'ai réalisé combien j'aimais enseigner à Poudlard. »

Un lourd silence s'abattit, pendant laquelle Harry observa ses mains qu'il agitait nerveusement. Hermione lui adressa un regard soupçonneux.

« Harry ? »

Ses lèvres bougèrent, mais il fallut un moment avant que les mots ne sortent : « J'ai démissionné pour aller enseigner à Poudlard. »

Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa, et elle baissa la voix. « Comment ? »

« Le professeur McGonagall m'a envoyé un hibou la semaine dernière en me demandant si j'aimerais enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année. J'ai d'abord répondu 'pourquoi pas ?' avant de me décider à accepter. Pour les mêmes raisons que toi. » Il marqua une pause, avant d'ajouter, « Je suis désolé, Mione. »

« Eh bien, c'est plutôt le poste de Métamorphoses que j'attendais, puisque tout le monde sait que la DCFM est maudite et que tu devras partir après un an, » répondit-elle avec un sourire. « Peut-être qu'ils n'ont encore trouvé personne. »

« D'après ce que Minerva m'a dit, elle a quelqu'un en tête, mais apparemment, elle a du mal à convaincre Snape. »

« Une idée sur qui ça pourrait être ? » demanda-t-elle, sentant son cœur accélérer.

Harry eut un sourire moqueur. « Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir en discuter avec toi. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire, sachant qu'il le lui aurait dit sans détour s'ils pensaient à une autre personne.

« Dans ce cas, est-ce que tu peux me dire d'où vient le désaccord ? Ce n'est pas à cause de moi, si ? »

« Eh bien, pas sur le principe, non. » Il se mit à rougir, son visage, et même ses oreilles, « Elle m'a proposé de devenir Directeur de Gryffondor. »

« Et ? »

« J'ai refusé, parce que je sais que je ne pourrais jamais être le genre de Directeur dont Gryffondor a besoin. Minerva le sait elle aussi. Et Snape également, ce qui est exactement la raison pour laquelle il voulait que ce soit moi. J'ai dit à McGonagall que Gryffondor avait besoin de quelqu'un comme elle. Quelqu'un comme toi. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ? »

« Qu'elle était d'accord, mis que Snape avait toujours des doutes, et qu'elle avait besoin qu'il coopère. »

« Est-ce qu'il est temps que je donne mon préavis ? »

« Pas avant que Minerva ne t'écrive, je pense. Parce qu'il est toujours possible qu'il ne se mettent jamais d'accord, et qu'ils se décident pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ou que les gouverneurs le fassent. »

« Hmm, » dit-elle, se faisant pensive. « Peut-être que je devrais aller leur rendre une petite visite. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « En tout cas, ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Et puis, peut-être que tu seras capable de… » il s'interrompit pour lui lancer un regard suggestif, remuant les sourcils « … _persuader_ Snape de tes capacités. »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de suggérer que j'utilise mes charmes pour obtenir un emploi ? » demanda-t-elle sur le ton de l'outrage forcé. « Harry Potter, mais pour quel genre de femme est-ce que tu me prends ? »

« Eh bien, » répondit-il lentement, levant les mains comme s'il se préparait déjà à se défendre, « tu as quand même couché avec l'imbécile graisseux. Rien que ça, ça mérite un Ordre de Merlin. »

Hermione lui décocha une tape, et rétorqua, « J'ai déjà un Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe, merci. Et puis, toi, tu as couché avec un Malefoy. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse les rattraper, les mots avaient quitté sa bouche, et elle aurait désespérément voulu pouvoir les effacer. Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent, et il détourna le regard.

« Je suis désolée, » s'excusa-t-elle doucement. « Harry, je ne voulais pas… »

« Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, » l'interrompit-il. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il m'arrive toujours de me réveiller en pensant qu'il est à côté de moi, ou qu'il est simplement aux toilettes, et il me faut toujours quelques secondes pour me souvenir qu'il ne reviendra pas se coucher. »

Hermione lui prit la main, et emmêla ses doigts avec ceux de Harry, sans rien dire.

« Pendant combien de temps est-ce qu'il me manquera, à ton avis ? » demanda Harry, soudain mélancolique. « Pour toujours ? »

« Je crois que tu porteras toujours Drago en toi, » répondit-elle. « Je sais que ça semble idiot, que ça semble tout droit sorti d'un livre pour enfants, mais c'est vraiment ce que je crois. »

Il lui adressa un sourire triste, et serra sa main.

« J'espère, » répondit-il, avant que son visage ne s'éclaire à nouveau. « Bon, maintenant, comment est-ce qu'on va faire pour que tu retrouves une place à Poudlard ? »

&&&&&&

Severus faisait les cent pas dans le bureau de la nouvelle Directrice, gardant son air renfrogné dirigé vers le portrait récemment installé d'Albus Dumbledore accroché juste sur un côté de l'énorme bureau, mais le portrait dormait, et n'avait pas conscience d'être l'objet de tant de ressentiment.

La pièce semblait vide, de façon un peu surnaturelle, depuis qu'Albus en avait ôté ses babioles et possessions diverses, et puisque Minerva n'avait pas encore eu le temps de redécorer. Fumseck, trônant tranquillement sur son perchoir, était le seul souvenir matériel qu'avait laissé Albus. Elle avait insisté pour qu'il emmène le phénix, mais Albus s'était contenté de dire que l'école en avait plus besoin qu'un vieux sorcier.

La nouvelle Directrice était assise, guindée, derrière son bureau, regardant Severus qui allait et venait dans la pièce, refusant de la regarder.

« Severus, si je ne propose pas de candidat aux gouverneurs d'ici mercredi, ils risquent de choisir quelqu'un pour moi. » Elle marqua une pause. « Et il est probable que ce ne sera pas Hermione. Plusieurs d'entre eux m'ont cité le nom de Neville Londubat après la part qu'il a prise dans le sauvetage de Pré-au-Lard, et compte-tenu de sa relation personnelle avec la fille du Ministre. »

Il s'arrêta, la fusilla du regard, et grommela, « Vous savez que je préférerais retrouver toute la marmaille Weasley dans le château en même temps plutôt que Londubat. »

« Elle n'a toujours pas écrit ? » demanda Minerva gentiment.

Il se glissa dans un fauteuil de l'autre côté du bureau, et soupira, « Non. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que toi, tu ne lui écris pas ? »

Severus lui adressa un regard d'une patience infinie et répondit d'un ton sourd, « J'ai déjà bien peu de fierté. Ça ne fait pas le moindre doute, elle est retournée ses précédentes occupations, et n'a pas besoin de ma compagnie. »

« N'en sois pas si sûr. Harry semble penser qu'elle déprime, et que toi et Poudlard y êtes pour beaucoup. »

Il se contenta de la regarder, l'air renfrogné.

« Severus, a un moment, il va falloir que tu décides ce que tu veux, et vite. Je ne peux pas continuer à prendre mes décisions sur la base de ta relation personnelle avec Hermione Granger. »

Il se renfrogna de plus belle et regarda par la fenêtre un instant avant de se retourner vers elle.

« Je ne reviendrai pas sur mes objections avant d'avoir parlé avec elle face à face. »

« Dans ce cas, va la voir. »

Severus ricana. « Hors de question. »

« Tu attends qu'elle fasse le premier pas ? C'est tellement surprenant… » commenta Minerva en secouant la tête. « Et si jamais les choses tournent mal, qu'est-ce qui se passera ? »

Il haussa les épaules dans un geste inélégant.

Minerva soupira et se frotta les tempes. « Enfin, après ce que j'ai laissé entendre à Harry, je suis sûre que nous aurons des nouvelles de Miss Granger sous peu. Il ne gardera certainement pas sa langue dans sa poche. »

« J'espère que vous avez raison à son sujet. » Il y avait dans sa voix une tranquillité qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'y entendre, et ses yeux se voilèrent alors qu'il fixait quelque chose derrière elle, mais ce moment passa rapidement, et son habituel ton acerbe refit surface quand il ajouta, « Je ne tiens certainement pas à revoir Londubat dans ce château. »

« Et moi, à ton avis ? » lui demanda Minerva en le regardant par dessus ses lunettes dans un geste qui rappelait plus qu'un peu un récent Directeur. « Je te sers un verre ? Albus m'a laissé plusieurs bouteilles de sherry tout à fait opportunes. »

&&&&&&&&

Pour la seconde fois cette année, Hermione Granger se tenait devant les lourdes portes de chêne menant dans Poudlard, ne sachant quoi penser. La première fois, c'était parce qu'elle était nerveuse à l'idée d'enseigner ; mais cette fois, c'était parce qu'il faudrait qu'elle regarde ses propres sentiments en face.

Elle rendit d'abord visite à Minerva, et trouva la nouvelle Directrice dans son bureau, en train de préparer l'année scolaire qui s'annonçait.

« Je suis surprise que vous ne soyez pas venue me voir plus tôt, » lança immédiatement Minerva alors qu'Hermione s'asseyait en face d'elle. « Je suis sûre que vous avez parlé à Harry. »

« En effet. Je l'ai vu hier soir. Il m'a dit que vous lui aviez proposé la direction de Gryffondor et qu'il avait refusé, et dit que Gryffondor avait besoin de quelqu'un comme vous. Ou comme moi. »

« Et il a raison sur ce point, » soupira-t-elle. « Hermione, mon enfant, Severus émet certaines réserves au sujet de votre retour à Poudlard, et il m'a fait connaître ses objections à la proposition que je faisais de vous attribuer un poste si permanent que Directrice de Gryffondor. Mais je suis sûre que son inquiétude est d'ordre personnelle, et non professionnelle. Peut-être que vous pourriez aller lui parler, et tirer les choses au clair ? De mon côté, je n'y suis pas parvenue. »

Hermione hésita, regardant ses mains. « Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire ? »

« Ma chérie, vous lui avez manqué, même s'il n'a voulu en parler à personne. Mais depuis que vous êtes partie à la fin de l'année, ils est redevenu le triste personnage que nous connaissions tous. Vous lui faisiez du bien, tout le monde s'accorde à le dire. »

« Mais… »

« Mais quoi ? Allez le voir, c'est tout. Mon dernier délai pour attribuer ce poste est mercredi, et si lui et moi ne parvenons pas à nous mettre d'accord, le Bureau des Gouverneurs aura la possibilité de choisir quelqu'un, et je ne peux pas garantir que ce sera vous. »

Hermione quitta le bureau, et descendit lentement vers les cachots, son courage déclinant un peu à chaque pas. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire, même si elle s'était attendue à devoir le revoir. Jusqu'à un certain degré, c'était rassurant de savoir que Minerva avait l'impression qu'elle lui manquait, mais jusqu'à ce que Severus lui-même l'admette, elle ne ferait pas entièrement confiance aux impressions de la Directrice.

Elle fit un détour dans le château pour gagner du temps, s'arrêtant à ses anciens quartiers, son ancien bureau, bien qu'ils n'évoquent pas plus de souvenirs que ça. Finalement, elle se retrouva dans le bureau de Severus, devant la porte qui menait à ses quartiers.

Quelques instants à peine après qu'elle ait frappé, Severus ouvrit la porte, affichant un air contrarié qui disparut quand il la reconnut. Il la regarda pendant un long moment, se rassasiant de son apparence, avant de faire un pas de côté pour la laisser entrer. Il l'observa sans un mot, elle traversa le salon pour aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, à côté de la cheminée éteinte. Il prit place sur le canapé, du côté le plus éloigné d'elle.

Ils restèrent silencieux tous les deux, chacun attendant que l'autre dise quelque chose, et plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent.

Finalement, Severus rompit le silence et lui demanda, « Comment vont les choses au Ministère ? »

Fronçant un peu les sourcils, elle rétorqua, « Tu détestes les bavardages, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me demandes pas tout simplement pourquoi je suis là ? »

« Je ne te le demande pas, parce que je sais pourquoi tu es venue : pour comprendre pourquoi on ne t'a pas encore proposé le poste de Professeur de Métamorphoses. Je suis certain que Monsieur Potter a mentionné qu'on pensait à te l'offrir. »

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce qu'il a dit. »

Il la regarda pendant un moment d'un regard qui ne lui dissimulait rien, surprenant Hermione par la tendresse qui s'y lisait. Il expliqua ensuite, « J'espérais pouvoir éviter tout antagonisme inutile si jamais tu devenais Directrice de Gryffondor. »

« Je ne me souviens pas que tu aies eu tant de problèmes que ça avec Minerva, » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Minerva et moi n'avions pas l'un pour l'autre ce genre de… sentiments. »

« Tu veux dire que tu ne la baisais pas, » lui lança Hermione, sachant que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais ressentant soudain le désir de lui faire payer son silence depuis qu'elle était partie.

Il la fixa pendant un moment. Un éclair de colère traversa son visage puis disparut, et il dit, « Je croyais que toi et moi avions partagé plus que ça, mais je me suis peut-être trompé. »

« S'il y avait plus que ça, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles ? »

« Je pourrais te poser la même question, » répliqua-t-il, et elle détourna le regard, s'intéressant à la cheminée vide.

Après un moment, elle expliqua doucement, « J'ai pensé… qu'après que je sois partie, tu ne t'intéresserais peut-être plus à moi. »

« Tu n'étais peut-être pas la seule à penser ce genre de choses. »

La tristesse dans sa voix la fit se retourner vers lui, et une fois de plus, Hermione fut surprise de pouvoir si facilement interpréter l'expression de son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que c'était parce qu'il la laissait faire. Après tout ce temps, Severus la laissait voir ce qu'il ressentait réellement.

« Pendant une semaine environ, ça a été agréable d'avoir quitté le château. Mais après, j'ai été malheureuse. Je déteste travailler là-bas, je déteste toute cette paperasse, toute cette bureaucratie. Je me suis rendue compte de combien j'aimais enseigner ici, même si les élèves ne sont que des imbéciles. Ça m'a manqué. » Elle marqua une pause. « Mais c'est surtout toi qui m'a manqué. »

Il la regarda d'un air nonchalant traverser la pièce pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle attira le visage de Severus vers elle, et posa les lèvres contre les siennes. Le chaste baiser s'embrasa bientôt sous leur passion trop longtemps contenue, et elle se retrouva rapidement enveloppée dans son étreinte. Après plusieurs minutes, ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, et elle s'adossa dans le canapé.

Dans le silence qui s'ensuivit, Severus la regarda, fronçant les sourcils quand il se rendit compte qu'il ressentait un sentiment nouveau, qu'il ne parvint pas à reconnaître immédiatement. Il l'analysa, le tritura avant de finalement l'accepter pour ce qu'il était : il était heureux.

Remettant en place une mèche d'Hermione derrière son oreille, il laissa glisser ses doigts le long de son profil, et l'attira de nouveau vers lui pour un autre baiser.

« Est-ce que tu crois que Minerva me laissera habiter avec toi ? » demanda Hermione quand ils s'écartèrent finalement.

Il eut un sourire malicieux. « Je crois qu'elle sera ravie d'avoir une remplaçante si compétente, et qu'elle nous laissera faire comme nous voulons. »

&&&&&

Et Minerva fut ravie. Hermione se lança dans les préparatifs pour les nouveaux cours de Métamorphose avec tant d'ardeur qu'elle faillit manquer la fête de rentrée. Elle se précipita vers la Grande Salle, et y trouva les première année déjà Répartis, et Minerva au milieu de son discours. Hermione se glissa sur la chaise libre entre Severus et Harry, adressant à chacun un sourire.

« Comme vous le savez déjà, le Professeur Dumbledore a pris sa retraite après les événements de l'année dernière, et il nous manquera tous énormément. Cependant, il viendra nous rendre visite, et il m'a assuré qu'il avait l'intention de ne pas manquer un seul match de Quidditch cette année.

« Le Professeur Granger est revenue pour enseigner la Métamorphose, et sera également la nouvelle Directrice de Gryffondor… » l'intégralité de la table de Gryffondor applaudit à cette annonce, et Hermione rougit « … elle sera remplacée au poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal par le Professeur Harry… »

Un rugissement assourdissant résonna à travers la Grande Salle, noyant la présentation que Minerva faisait de Harry, qui bien sûr n'avait pas besoin d'être présenté. Quasiment tous les élèves étaient debout et l'applaudissaient, même des Serpentards. Certains d'entre eux cependant, dont on connaissait les liens de parenté avec des Mangemorts, gardaient les yeux résolument baissés vers la table.

Si Hermione avait rougi devant la petite reconnaissance à laquelle elle avait eu droit, Harry tourna à l'écrevisse et baissa la tête. Lentement, les sifflets, les cris et les applaudissements se turent alors que Minerva regardait les tables tour à tour, les lèvres pincées.

« J'espère que le Professeur Potter n'aura pas à commencer chacun de ses cours par une standing ovation. » Une vague de rires lui répondit, qui se calma rapidement. « Les réservations pour le terrains de Quidditch commenceront la semaine prochaine, les capitaines de chaque Maison peuvent se rapprocher de Madame Bibine pour réserver leurs créneaux d'entraînement. Les calendriers des BUSEs et des ASPICs seront disponibles d'ici Noël. »

« Elle va nous passer l'année entière en revue ? » chuchota Hermione à Severus, qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Il haussa les épaules.

« Je meurs de faim ! Au moins, Dumbledore ne radotait pas comme ça, » marmonna Harry sous cape de l'autre côté d'Hermione. Severus ricana.

Hermione elle-même eut du mal à garder un visage sérieux alors qu'elle les gratifiait l'un comme l'autre d'un coup de coude discret.

« Ouille ! »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » siffla Severus du coin de la bouche.

« Tu es le Directeur Adjoint, » lui répondit-elle sur le même ton, « et tu devrais montrer l'exemple. »

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui ricana, et Severus le fixa d'un regard noir alors que Minerva finissait enfin son discours.

« …et maintenant, place au festin. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit ! »

Des hourras s'élevèrent alors que Minerva s'asseyait et que les plats, sur les tables, se remplissaient de nourritures plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. Harry se servit en rosbif, qui était devant lui, avant de passer le plat à Hermione et de s'attaquer au hachis parmentier. Severus leva un sourcil quand elle lui passa ensuite le plat, avant que les coins de ses lèvres ne se relèvent un sourire, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, qui avait commencé à discuter avec Sinistra pendant ce temps, puis aux élèves qui riaient et discutaient de leurs étés, avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur Severus. L'année promettait d'être bonne.

**FIN**


End file.
